Love Of My Brothers
by celestial kitten16
Summary: After team 7's run in with the Sand Trio, Naruto goes home expecting an empty apartment to welcome him back. Except it's not so empty, but has four guys waiting inside of it claiming to be Naruto's brothers. And if they really are his family then where have they been all this time? So many secrets, and Naruto also has one of his own. He is a she! And what about her mother? FemNaru
1. Brothers?

_Chapter One_

Uzumaki Naruto was extremely tired.

The whole ordeal of finding out about the chunin exams and running into the sand trio was an exhausting experience and that included the mission they had been on earlier that day. That morning he had thought the day was going to be a wonderful one that consisted showing up Sasuke and completing the mission that they had been assigned. And once again, despite the trouble they had, Naruto craved for something more that could test his strength and skills. And staring up at the darkening blue sky, Naruto thought about the day's events as he gave a deep sigh.

_'The chunnin exams, huh? Sounds exciting, maybe I can finally show off how much I've gotten stronger since our mission to Wave... But I wonder why Kakashi-Sensei didn't tell us about it?' _

Coming to a stop he watched as a flock of birds flew across the sky, the clouds molding together and darkening from a pristine white to a deep gray that warned of rain. Looking around to see if anyone was around, Naruto grinned as he watched the last person in the area disappear around a corner.

_'Finaly!' _he thought before bringing his hand up and extending two fingers, each hand before bringing them together to make a T shape; the release of a henge that she had been using since she first learned hand seals from the Sandaime himself.

With a puff of smoke the eleven year old boy dissolved into an eleven year old girl. Uzumaki Naruto was born a girl, having a male name or not, and she always hated pretending to be some one she was not. This was a secret only a few were in on, guarding the knowledge of her true identity and gender. It was in that very moment she made the choice to stop hiding, to stop pretending. No longer would she ever wear that henge again. It was time to face the word as her true self.

Not to mention it was awkward for her to pretend to have a crush on another girl, especially her own teammate. Naruto shuddered before continuing her walk home.

The only one's who knew about her henge to her knowledge were a few trusted people and shinobi. There was the Hokage, Iruka-Sensei, and Hinata. It was why the girl was always so weird around her, she had accidentally found out when they were young, just when they were starting the Academy and Naruto had protected Hinata from some bullies. When Naruto had been knocked out, her henge disappeared shortly after, and only Hinata and the other member of her clan that was supposed to be watching her had seen her that way. The older Hyuga had quickly tried to replace the henge over her so others wouldn't find out before dragging a confused Hinata away.

Naturally Naruto had short and messy golden blonde hair not much different from her hair when she was under the henge, except that it was slightly more tamed and slightly longer. She had messy bangs that framed her baby face quite nicely and usually used a clip so her hair didn't fall in her face during training and stuff when she was alone. She was still short.

Besides, keeping the henge up used a lot of her chakra-not that you could tell with her stamina-and only held her back. When she wasn't wearing the henge she was faster since she was lighter in weight, petite for her age. Not to mention she had one hell of a right hook, at least from what she had been told training one day with Iruka for fun and 'Educational purposes'.

Naruto was oblivious to it, but she was very cute when she let it show that she was girl. In fact Iruka worried that if she took off her henge permanently he would have to start beating boys off her with a stick.

The Sandaime had once said that she was just like her mother, with the same fiery spirit and beauty along with the determination she put in to whatever it was that she did. He never talked about her parents very much. But the Sandaime did say that she looked like her father to the point that sometimes it was as if he was looking at him when he was her age. Beyond that he said no more about them and wouldn't even tell her their names or what had happened to them, only what they were like and that they loved her very much.

Despite not being a tactical genius, Naruto really wasn't that dumb either, maybe a little naive at times and was still pretty dense, she wasn't entirely stupid. She may not be book smart like Sakura, but she was street smart, and that had kept her alive growing up when it counted. She had the skill to improvise when in a tight corner and her instincts carried her pretty far.

Bone tired, Naruto barely noticed it had started to rain until it was pouring down on her head and she was entirely soaked to the bone and freezing in her now very heavy jumpsuit. This was the last thing she needed at the moment and she cursed and screamed in frustration as she stomped her foot into a puddle.

"Damn it!" she cursed unzipping her jacket to take it off and hold it over her head to shield her form the sudden shower. Running as fast as she could, Naruto ran through the crowded market without her henge. Getting to her apartment building she shook off the rain from her body much like a dog would when wet, once she was inside she fished for her house keys in her pants pocket until she found them.

Getting up to her floor and to the door of her apartment she grimaced at the harsh words painted on the front before sliding the key into the lock and opened the door to go inside. Pulling her key back out she let it dangle from her finger like a ring as she kicked off her shoes inside at the door, not bothering to put them in the shoe box at the entrance. Throwing her keys on the counter and throwing her wet jacket over a chair she looked around her tiny apartment and was surprised to see that the whole place seemed to have had been cleaned.

Her scrolls were organized, her bed made, the dishes washed and put away, her table cleaned off, her floor was spotless, her big window above her bed sparkling, her dirty cloths in the hamper and even the trash was taken out. She could only imagine what her training room looked like.

Naruto's training room was a window less room that was designed for total concentration with scrolls and books everywhere with. The wall were covered with motivational posters that Iruka helped make along with a target board to help practice her aim with kunai and shuriken, and an exhausted Kakashi doll that she made in replica of her sensei she used to practice attacks on. There were at least three posters that said **Training & Discipline. **She had a training menu taped up with another poster next to it reminding to do her everyday exercises**. **Her favorite was a really big one that she made her self that said '**Kick Sasuke's Butt!' **With a badly drawn, X'd out, picture of the last remaining Uchiha on it.

Naruto could only assume that Iruka-Sensei had stopped by again and had one of his cleaning sprees that he tended to get every time he stepped foot into her messy apartment. It was the only rational explanation that Naruto could come up with for why her apartment was so spotless. She wondered briefly if he had also cleaned her bathroom.

Brushing it off with a shrug, Naruto kicked the door shut behind her. Honestly Iruka was such a mother hen at times. But she had to admit that she loved the attention he gave her. Turning back around from locking the door behind her, Naruto nearly had a heart attack when four guys suddenly popped out of her training room yelling "Surprise!"

"Who the hell are you guys, and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" she yelled at them from her place on the floor where she had fallen down in shock.

Maybe she was dreaming because she was just that exhausted and cold. Speaking of cold she was still soaking wet from the rain, and the last thing she needed was to catch a cold, though she doubted she would since she has never once been sick in her entire life. But still she was freezing.

Two of the boys were twins and had matching red hair gelled up in faux hawks. The both had violet-blue eyes. One twin wore a yellow sleeveless shirt that had the same red swirl Naruto had on all her cloths on the front, with blue cargo pants and shoes. The other twin wore a blue shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back, with yellow gloves and blue cargo shorts and shinobi sandals. Both had forehead protectors with a swirl carved into it that were tied around their necks on red clothe. They looked to be around 14 years old.

"You don't-" started the one with the tank top.

"-Like us?" finished the other one as they both started to pout and get teary eyed as they fell to there knees in front of the girl pretending to sob.

"I don't _know_ you!" Naruto yelled at them as she began to consider taking out a kunai just in case, then one of them stepped forward. This one had blond, golden hair the same shade as her own that was parted to the side and neatly brushed and had the same violet-blue eyes as the twins. He wore a long sleeved, pale yellow shirt that was loose around the collar of the neck and had the swirl on the shoulder of the sleeve and brown brown shinobi pants and the standard shinobi sandals. He used his forehead protector as a belt buckle, and was around was around six feet, so he was probably around fifteen or sixteen years old.

The guy next to him was really tall, even taller than Kakashi, so probably 6'4 or even 6'6 in height, she wasn't really sure from her place on the floor. He kept a stoic expression on his face so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. He had really short cropped spiky red hair and had the same eye color as the other three, with the skin the same peach tone as hers. He wore a white shirt with a with a worn out Konoha chunnin flak jacket except that it was pissing it's collar. His forehead protector was tied around his right bicep.

Naruto thought that despite his height and intimidating features he seemed strong but also kind and reminded the girl of a Siberian husky. She had the pleasure of walking one on a D-rank mission once.

"That's easy, we're your brothers, silly." the older blond said happily, and Naruto was taken back. Last time she checked she didn't have brothers.

"Speaking as a prankster, this is a really cruel joke. I dont know who put you up to this, but I'm an orphan, I don't have siblings!" her voice was shaking as she tried to contain the pain that this prank was causing her.

"I'm going to take a shower now and when I come back out you better be out of my house of I wont hesitate to attack you." Naruto said, her head down and eyes shadowed, before standing, going to her dresser, pulling out some dry cloths and then turning to go into her bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom she made sure to lock the door behind her before stepping out of her wet clothes and slinging them to the side of the room. Wrapping a towel around her she turned on the faucet to the shower and adjusted it until the temperature of the water was just warm enough for her. Slipping off her towel and putting it in arms reach for her for when she was done she stepped under the warm running water. Naruto shivered at the sudden change of temperature before relaxing and allowing herself to enjoy the sensation of her body temperature to rising again after being out in the cold rain.

She was stressed, so to calm herself down she began to sing a song that she seemed to remember from a distant memory. It always worked to help her

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet––and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet–– and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_(_**Rue's lullaby from the Hunger Games**_)_

Washing the grime and dirt off from earlier with a smile, she finished the song. Naruto then went to pay attention to her hair, making sure to shampoo and condition it before rinsing it out. The strands were silky between her fingers, gently scratching at her scalp to make sure to get the dirt that had collected at the roots.

Finishing, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. There was a small and tired smile on her face practically forgetting the guys who had just been in her house as she stepped into her warm and fuzzy pajamas with a towel wrapped around her still damp hair, sadly it was short lived as when she came out of the comfort of her bathroom to find the guys from before were still there, except now they were scattered around her room.

The twins were sitting on her bed and watching something on her small television that sat on top of her dresser. The tall one was leaning against her door, and the blond one was sitting at her table.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? I don't know you people, now get out!" Naruto said to them pointing at the door, getting extremely annoyed by now, especially as they seemed to ignore her demand to leave her home.

"That's not true because you do have a family we're your family. We're not lying, your our sister." he told her looking up from his hand to her, there were tears clearly swelling in his eyes that were quickly wiped away as he continued.

"Because of the chunin exam the Hokage was able to contact us with out suspicion and told us all about you and what you have been through. I'm Aki the twins are Miki and Nikki," he pointed to the one in the tank top when he said Nikki who raised his hand and the other when he said Miki who gave her a grin and winked at her.

"And this is Taka." He introduced the tallest of them last.

Naruto just stood their as she tried to figure things out in her head. She had a family? This didn't make any sense to her at all. She wanted to scream, yell, cry, stomp her feat in anger but all she could do was stand their dumbfounded.

"If you really are who you say you are, then why didn't you?" she asked looking up at the boy, her eyes showing every painful emotion she was feeling at the moment. If they truly were her real family she wanted answers, and a part of her wanted them to feel the loneliness she had felt, the rejection, hate and scorn.

"Well it seems that the Council of Konoha lied to us. They told us you died with our father after the Kyubi was sealed inside of you. We left the village afterward, having no reason to stay if you and father were dead" he gave her a minute to process what he had just explained to her as he watched her stagger towards the kitchen table to take a seat, Taka was immediately at her side with a hand holding her shoulder and another on her back helping to guide her. Taka nodded to Aki to continue.

"When we found out you were alive we came as fast as we could. Mother didn't want the risk of coming and discovering it was another lie, so we came in her-stead. Now that we know you really are alive, we'll send a message to her to come to Konoha" he finished, standing up from the table he dropped to one knee in front of his younger sister who's face looked blank, her bottom lip quivering. Gulping she looked Aki straight in the eye without really looking at him, they were beginning to think she was in shock.

"From now on who ever messes with our baby sister will have to deal with us." and to all of their surprised the girl started to laugh the tears in her eyes didn't stop though, she was letting eleven years of bottled up emotions out as she stood and wrapped her arms around Taka's and Aki's neck in a hug, clinging to him as if he was her lifeline as she continued to cry into his shoulder while he made soothing circles on her back.

Soon the other three joined in the hug to comfort their only sister, after a while they had noticed the girl had fallen asleep standing up. Picking her up as not to wake her Taka sat on the bed and placed Naruto comfortably in between his legs so he was sitting up against the head board before throwing the blankets over both of them and turning to look out the window in continued silence.

Having no other place to sleep the twins and Aki rested their heads on the side of the bed, Miki and Nikki cradling their sisters seemingly delicate hand in their larger ones, Aki already drifting to sleep as he listened to his sister gentle breathing.

After twelve years of being apart from each other the sibling were reunited, being together would take some getting used to and they would have to take the time to get to know each other. What mattered was that they were together, and nothing would ever part them again.

_NCCS_

_(Next chapter coming soon)_


	2. No more hiding

_Chapter Two_

With a loud yawn, Naruto tried to stretch in bed, but found herself hindered of space as she was sitting in the lap of a very large teenage boy, with three more surrounding her. She was about to scream and start throwing around kunai and making threats when the events of yesterday started to come back to her. These boys were her brothers. At least they said they were.

_'I cant believe I have _four _brothers. Maybe their lying. I should ask Jiji, he'll know the truth' _she thought looking at each of them. She took in their sleep tousled appearances and relaxed faces to help calm her, seeing little threat in the sleeping teens. Letting a small smile stretch her lips she silently maneuvered herself around her brothers, being careful not to wake any of them.

Naruto was grateful for the silence, it made it easier for her to think back and review every bit of what Aki had explained to her. Walking across the room to her small kitchen area, she let out a yawn as she started to make breakfast with what little food she had, and by breakfast that meant something other than ramen to help take her mind off of things.

Many people would be shocked to know that Naruto did indeed know how to cook something other than ramen. Iruka insisted he teach her how to make at least the basic of meals. It was important, especially when she was living alone. And since she hadn't taken part in kunoichi lessons, Iruka insisted on making it all up by teaching her himself.

After a few minuets there was the sound of rustling sheets and Naruto turned to see that The Twins were just beginning to wake up. With a yawn, they sat up and stretched their arms up above their heads, their backs curving and bones and joints cracked loudly during the whole process.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked. Once the two were completely awake they both gave her a thumbs up before ruffling her bed head and making her hair only more messy and crazy. She glared at them for a second as she brought a hand up to try to smooth her hair back down.

"How can we not be hungry? Honestly, Naru-chan, you should know that boys are always hungry. Use your head, Sis." it was strange to be called 'sis'. It would definitely need getting used to.

"Then can you wake Aki for me, I think Taka is already starting to wake up?" she asked them, proud of herself for already remembering their names.

When the twins turned around Taka was sitting in the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes, it was an odd and childish gesture for someone that seemed so mature. Aki on the other hand was snoring like a bear, and though it was rather humorous it soon ended when the twins giving him wet willies in both ears.

"You damn brats, just wait until I get my hands on you!" Aki yelled, now fully awake. He went to pounce on the two but they sidestepped out of the way and Aki ended up hitting his head on the door to her training room.

Naruto couldn't help but notice how small her apartment really was now with four other people in the room. The only guest she usually had were Iruka-sensei, and the Sandaime's monthly visits to see how she was doing. The apartment was small, but it was just big enough for herself and after turning her closest into her training room it was pretty perfect and the window had an amazing view of the village.

Once the eggs were done Naruto put them on a plate and set them on her small table. She still didn't understand it yet but it just felt right being together like this with her _brothers_. She had only shared meals with Iruka-sensei, and that was usualy only when he treated her to ramen or was teaching her how to cook. Turning back around she made some toast using the bread that wasn't moldy yet, and through out the bad slices. Suddenly there was a loud bang from behind.

"Will you guys cut it out, its too cramped in here for you guys to act like idiots!" Naruto said to them as she turned around, her eye twitching when she saw that some of her scrolls had been knocked over by them. Glaring at the three she stood with one hand on her hip and a butter knife in the other with a tiny tub of butter on the counter behind her.

She let out a small sigh followed by another yawn and turned back to the toast that was now done and put it on a plate next to the eggs on her small table. She stared at the food thinking she did a decent job at cooking, though it wasn't much she gave her self an invisible pat on the back and grinned like a fool for the effort put into the small meal.

"Sorry that this is all I got besides ramen, I don't usually cook for myself and I only have milk to drink. I cant really afford much until I get another mission." she explained as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly and grinned again, this one a bit smaller then the last one. The four boys frowned for a minute before replacing them with smiles of their own so as not to worry their sister, though they were pretty easy to see through.

"That's okay, we can always go out to eat later after we see the Hokage. Our treat" Naruto agreed, always happy to be treated to food. That is if they really were her brothers, and thus the reason they would be paying the Sandaime a visit that morning. After finishing their food the boys went to wait out side while Naruto got ready for the day.

Brushing her hair first, Naruto then proceeded to change her clothes Slipping on an old red tank top she found at the bottom of one of her drawers she then pulled on a pair of cargo shorts before tying on her forehead protectorate. She put on her shoes on at the door. Deciding that it was a warm enough day she left her jacket behind before walking out of her apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her before running up to her brothers. Since they she had decided to no longer where the henge, Naruto felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

As they traveled down the streets of Konoha and towards the Hokage tower Naruto found her self on Taka's back when he suddenly picked her up and maneuvered her on to his broad back. Naruto couldn't believe how safe she felt when she was on his back, almost as if she was high above the world and away from all danger. It was nice to feel such security and safety.

"I'm kind of nervous." Naruto admitted under her breath as she looked down at him from her spot on Taka's back before her eyes darted back towards the blue sky.

"About what?" Aki asked curiously looking up at her as they walked down the streets, the confession from their sister had also got the attention of both of the twins as they turned to look at her. Naruto fidgeted under the attention, even Taka was looking at her over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye.

"About how people are going react now that I decided not to use the henge anymore. Jiji always told me it was my choice, but for years I lied to people about who I was. And not a lot of people like me to begin with" she said, her eyes darkening solemnly. Naruto had never really been scared of anything, except ghosts that is, but still she was worried about how her teammates would react to finding out she was a girl, would they hate her for lying to them.

"Don't worry Naru-chan everything is going to be fine I promise." he told her giving her a reassuring grin.

"He's right." Miki told her agreeing with their older brother as he gave a grin of his own and a thumbs up. It seemed to be there trademark.

"Besides who could ever hate someone as cute as you?" Nikki teased as he reached up and pinched her whiskered cheek.

"The villagers" She answered.

"And I am not cute." Naruto told him slapping his hand away and pouting as she turned her face away. Her brothers heard what she had said about the villages and frowned, after a few more minutes they arrived at their destination. When they got to the Hokage's office the first thing they saw was the old man asleep at his desk.

"Damn it, Jiji, what did I tell you about slacking off!" Naruto shouted, watching as the old Sandaime jerked awake to sit strait in his chair staring at the five with groggy eyes.

Naruto usually would help the old man out with paper work when she wasn't busy, though they both believed paper work was the purest of evil, the company of one another was nice. It was also experience for when she became Hokage, kind of like training. The Sandaime explained that a Hokage did more than lead and hand out missions, he also had to handle legal work along with contracts formed between their village and others. Paperwork as evil as it was, was also extremely necessary and came with the job of any Kage.

"Sorry, Naruto-chan." he told her scratching the back of his head nervously before smiling kindly as he stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of them.

"I see you've met your brothers. I'm glad" Naruto though was not as happy as he was and used her wonderful vocal chords to show him just how ticked off she really was.

**"**Why**?** _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE LYING TO ME WHEN I TRUSTED YOU_!" She screamed at him, her fist clenched and eyes in a sharp glare, she could feel as the oldest of the brothers, Aki began to stretch towards her to hold her back in his embrace so he could console her.

"_HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I HAD FAMILY? YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME I HAD BROTHERS!_" she screamed, and when Aki came behind to try and calm her she just shrugged his hand off, too angry to be comforted.

The one person she had always depended on and trusted had lied to her, and she couldn't so easily overlook that. For years the Sandaime was all Naruto had, he was good as her grandfather. He had always been there for her, looked out for her, and even kept her company when he wasn't too busy with being the Hokage. She had always been bitter that he wouldn't tell her more about her parents, but the fact that he had never once mentioned that she had brothers only added on to how she felt never knowing anything about her parents.

"Naruto-chan, please believe me when I say that I had absolutely no idea what the council had done until it was to late and your mother and brothers were already gone form the village. I had been drowned in paper work and was dealing with the aftermath of the Kyubi's attack." the old man explained. had always adored the blond child in front of him and though he didn't sound it yet he was desperate for her to believe him. He had only ever wanted to protect her, not realizing that by concealing the truth he was only hurting her heart.

"By the time I was able to check on your mother in the hospital she had the council had already gotten to her and told her that you had died with your father. Heart broken, your mother could no longer stay here and took your brothers and escaped the village." Hiruzen explained, ashamed that he wasnt able to stop the council or Kushina from leaving before he could bring her daughter to her and prove that she was safe and alive.

_'How could the council do such a thing?' _Naruto thought, weren't the shinobi and villagers meant to be able to trust there government.

"Whirlpool Country had made the world believe that it had been destroyed in the Second Shinobi War, and any remaining survivors scattered, never knowing that the survivors of the main clans regrouped and started to rebuild and started to form new territory while keeping under the other villages radars"

"I tried to find your family, I truly did. I used every resource I had to try and find them for you, so they would know the truth. But at every turn the Council seemed to find a way to hinder my search by distracting me with more work. At last, I heard a rumor of a new village forming. Uzushiogakure had been rebuilt so I sent word to the Uzukage, hoping that your mother was there. " This was all to much for her to take, nothing made sense anymore and wasn't sure who to believe.

"Please believe me, Naruto-chan, when I tell you that I was thinking of only you. I know I have taken much from you and that is why I was glad that I may be able to give something back to you." looking her in the eyes he bent over so they were level with each other.

"These boys are are your brothers I assure you. My own wife help deliver each and everyone of you. Give them a chance, Naruto-Chan, they're good boys. They're your family, and I know wanted one for so long" the Sandaime smiled.

"I- I don't….I mean I-" Naruto turned to the four, her words a scrambled, stuttering mess.

"Don't worry about it, sis, we get what your trying to say." the twins told her in unison as they pushed Aki to the side, making room for them as they took his place in front of her.

"So we heard you like pranks-" Miki started a mischievous look spreading over their smooth features.

"-We do too." Nikki finished, ideas for things to do and pranks to play were already forming in their minds at the fun they would be able to have with their sister now.

Taka behind them stood silently as he observed his three younger siblings interaction with each other. He remembered clearly the day Naruto was born. How he had climbed into his mothers lap as Naruto was placed into his arms. She had been so tiny in his arms, and she was still just as tiny compared to him now.

"Jiji, I also decided that I wont use the henge anymore. I hate it, lying to my team and pretending I'm someone I'm not. I just want to be me, the real me." she told him, sure of her choice. The Hokage seemed to think for a moment before putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Alright then you can keep it off, and besides it would be nice to see that pretty face of yours more often." he told her smiling and causing her to blush before she swatted his hand away. Behind her, her brothers chuckled at her embarrassment.

"_Arg_! stop laughing you jerks!" Naruto yelled as she turned around and pounded on one of the twins chest's, but they still continued to laugh under her attacks, even Taka started to chuckle.

The old Hokage couldn't help but smile as he watched the siblings bicker and he was also happy that the girl could finally be herself, she was a strong child and he only hoped he would be there to see her grow even stronger.

"Well now since that's settled why don't you five get to know each other more, the chunin exams are in a few day's so Naruto-chan should start getting prepared." he told them before searching one of the drawers, they heard something jingle as Aki was thrown a pair of keys.

"What are these for?" Aki asked as he caught the keys, staring at them as they rested in the palm of his hand before lifting his head to look at the Sandaime.

"They are the keys to your parents house here in Konoha. You do remember it don't you? I wouldn't want you to get lost trying to find it if you don't remember." he joked playfully as the two oldest nodded their heads, after all the twins had only been two when they had left.

"I remember it." Aki told him. After all how could he ever forget they place where they had once lived together as a whole? He couldn't believe that there old home was still around though, he wouldn't have been surprised if Konoha had torn it down.

"Good. Now you better take good care of your sister all right? And I trust you'll answer any questions she might have as well?" the boys nodded their heads one more time before taking their sister and leaving the office.

On the way to the house Naruto began to hum as she skipped down the streets happily. She was much more relaxed then she had been before around the three now that it was confirmed they were really her brothers and not playing some sick joke. Grabbing Taka's hand, Naruto dragged him to a vender that sold charms you could clip onto linked bracelets. Aki watched the two and smiled before joining him at the small little stand

"See something you like?" Aki asked her as he looked over her head at all the cute charms, most of them being charm bracelets already equipped with girly charms and trinkets. He was surprised their tomboy of a sister would like things like these, but then again they hadn't been with her long enough to know her that well to make that assumption just yet.

"Well not really, I just thought I could get a good luck charm for the chunnin exams." the twins smiled as they saw her blush from embarrassment. So she did like those type of things. All four of the boys turned back to looking at the charms while Naruto went to the vender cross from them that sold dango, when all four boys noticed the same charm.

"It's-" Nikki began.

"-perfect." Miki finished grinning as the boys nodded to each other before purchasing the charm and having it wrapped up along with a bracelet to put it on. They decided together that Taka would hold on to it knowing that Aki or one of them would most likely forget about it and lose it.

They quickly went over to their sister once they were done, arriving just as she was about to buy some dango and sweets before Aki asked for three more of what she was having and giving the man the proper amount of money. He handed everyone their snacks before they continued to walk down the streets.

"You know you didn't have to pay." she told him, she was a little embarrassed and didn't want them to know the full extent of her living situation and the lack of money she had.

"It isn't that big of a deal." Aki told her before eating his dango. They continued on, listening as Naruto pointed out and explained to them what was what after their long absence. She pointed in the direction of where she knew her teammates lived and the compounds of the different clans in the village, feeling much like a tour guide.

As the continued to walk with their sister they had a lot of time to examine her attire and decided that she could do with a change in style and wardrobe. What she was wearing wasn't terrible, but she would look far cuter in something more feminine. As the twins were designing something stylish and cool that would fit her own unique personality in their heads, Aki was imagining her twirling around giggling in a frilly pink dress while wearing this weird smile and had a dreamy look in his eyes that freaked the others out.

'_What a weirdo.' _Naruto thought as Aki continued to stare off with that odd look in his eyes. She was seriously starting to get worried about him when he almost ran into a lamppost.

"Didn't you say you were going to take me out to ramen? Because there is no way that dango was enough to fill me up." she said, her mouth watering just thinking about Ichirakus ramen waiting for her. All three brothers noted that their sister seemed to have inherited almost everything about her from their mother except for her looks, except that her favoritism for ramen was clearly from their father who would take them out every weekend for dinner and lunch at Ichiraku.

_'It's good to be a family' _Aki thought as Naruto dragged him off towards what she declared as "The best ramen stand in the whole wide ninja world".

_'Not even the council can keep us apart any longer._' suddenly he surprised her with a hug from behind stopping her from running on.

"Just wait until you have the ramen at Ichirakus, it's the best." Naruto looked up and smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks from suddenly being hugged. Taking his hand she continued to lead them to their destination ahead.

Greeting Ayame and Teuchi was the first thing Naruto did when entering the stand, then immediately went to ordering her ramen, her brothers taking up the seats at both of her sides.

"And who are these boys with you this afternoon Naruto-chan, I don't think I've ever seen them in the village before?" Ayame asked, her ever pleasant and kind smile pulled in to place as she looked the four young men over. The two new of her true gender do to finding her beaten up in an alley, too weak to keep her henge. The swore they wouldn't tell anyone and treated her to some ramen while helping bandage her wounds.

"You wont believe me when I tell you this, but these guys are actually my brothers." She answered before slurping up some of the delicious noodles that had been placed before her.

"Brothers? But I thought you were an orphan?" She looked startled before looking once more closer at the four and then back to Naruto, there was some similarity she supposed.

Naruto noticed that Ayame seemed to look at Taka more than the others. But it was not in a suspicious way, at least not by the blush she seemed to be sporting.

"I didn't believe it at first either," Drinking the broth from the bowl she placed the bowl aside as she asked for another. Taking the bowl from the younger girl Ayame went to make their best costumer another bowl of her favorite ramen, Teuchi on the other hand was neglecting his work to give each of the boys a hard stare.

He had known this kid since the time her small little body was able to properly digest ramen, hence why he knew her true gender. Naruto he was a good girl and he didn't know if these guys were playing some sick twisted prank or were actually Narutos brothers.

"Don't make such a scary face, Teuchi-san, their really my brothers." she reassured him, the old man felt like he was melting when she gave him that smile. Sighing he could only give her a grin and make her another bowl of her favorite food, he would probably be out of business if it wasn't for Naruto.

"You have no need to worry, we're the real deal." the twins said in unison enthusiastically, Taka grunted, and Aki was in that weird dreamy state again as he thought of them all having a meal together, and Naruto just continued with her ramen.

They were definitely no ordinary family, that was for sure.

_NCCS_

_(Next chapter coming soon)_


	3. A place to call home

_Chapter Three_

"So, how old are you guys anyway?" Naruto asked after downing another bowls of ramen.

"We're fourteen" The Twins answered in unison.

"Fifteen" Taka said, blowing on the noodles hanging from his chopsticks.

"And I'm the oldest at sixteen" Aki said proudly.

"Really? I had thought Taka was actually the oldest because he's so tall and mature" Naruto said, watching as Aki deflated in his seat.

"Everyone thinks that," The Twins said, laughing at how downhearted that Aki had become because of their sisters comment.

After they all finished there last bowl of ramen, Taka paid the check, handing the money over to a blushing Ayame and gave her the tiniest smile that had her spilling their change on to the counter. She apologized profusely, but Taka only shrugged it off and picked the money up. After Naruto said her thanks to Teuchi she bid the father and daughter goodbye and followed her brothers to their old home, excited to be seeing it for the first time.

It had been eleven years since Aki last walked theses streets, yet he seemed to remember the way home perfectly. He could already see the light yellow paint of the outside in the distance as they got closer. Memories of playing on the floor and in the backyard flooded his thoughts, the memories so vivid and fresh it was like being in the past.

Because there father didn't come from a large clan they didn't have a compound like the Uchiha or Hyuuga's...just a small mansion that was given to him after he became the Hokage. Their mother's old home, had been burned after she was kidnapped as a child, to dispose of the people who were fostering her and to make it look as if she had died in the fire so they wouldn't come looking for. Of course their father saw through it and saved their mother. When Naruto saw the house now up close she gasped at the extensive size of the house, no, the mansion. It was huge. With one main building in the center and two wings on each side.

"Welcome home, Naru-chan. Sorry it's not in the greatest condition, we didn't exactly leave a caretaker to look after it for us when we left." Aki apologized, but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto pushed open the gate and it gave with a loud, rusty creak.

The front yard was covered in weeds and the grass practically went up to Naruto's waist from years of neglecting to be cut and trimmed, vines climbed the outside of the house and twined themselves together in the open windows of the second story. The paint was chipped and a few windows looked to be broken, the place seemed to have fallen apart over the years and it was obvious they would be having a lot of work to do today if they ever wanted to move in.

But how bad was the inside compared to the homes outer appearance?

The door moaned in protest as Aki forced the door in. The knob rusted and ready to fall off at any time now. The house was dark except for the little light that poured in from the open door and the, walking in further Aki searched along the walls for the light switch hoping that the power had been restored and turned back on with their return. Finding the switch at long last he flicked the lights on, illuminating the first part of the house in bright florescent lighting. Now with proper light other then that in which shone through the dusty windows, Naruto could see with perfect clarity the main entrance they were standing in.

"Wow." Naruto breathed. Directly across from them was a grand stair case that forked up at the second floor, leading to the separate wings of the house. Beneath the stairs on either side, were two doors leading further back into the main building of the house. There was also a set of double doors, two the left and right of her.

Stepping further into the dusty house Naruto peeked through one of the open doors to fins a spacious and plush living room with couches and a table along with shelves of books and scrolls. There was also a television. From what she could see of the house so far she couldn't only expect that the rest of the building was just as spacious and dream like. Despite the dust, and spider webs it was the most amazing house she had ever seen. Naruto felt like she was in a trance as she walked further into the house she would have grown up in with her brothers and mother if things were different.

Watching his sister closely Aki followed behind her turning on the different main lights in the house, though dusty he found nothing had changed on the first floor since they had left. At least what he could see of the first floor, the house was big so he would need to expect everything before they moved in to make sure it was safe for Naruto.

There was a small table in the middle of the room before the staircase. It was covered in dust and there was a vase filled with wilted and dried up dead flowers in darkened, moldy water. She ran her hand over the curves of the table before looking to the stairs. There was a tug on her heart that was telling her to go up, to climb the stairs and seek something out, something important to who she could have been.

She climbed the first step. Once she got to the top Naruto looked right and left. She had no idea which way she should go now.

"Which way is-"

"Left." Aki answered immediately. He knew what she was looking for.

"Thanks." Aki just nodded and watched his sister go.

There were a lot of doors, a lot of halls and a lot of rooms. Finally she seemed to come across the hall that she was looking for. Naruto read off the names on the doors, her brothers names. At last she found the door that she was looking for, a door she hadn't been sure really existed until her brothers came along and dived into her lonely world. A door that held an alternate life for her behind it. Hanging from a nail on the door was a pink plaque with her name on it, painted in feminine script. Taking a deep breath she reached for the handle of the door and stopped. There was a part of her that scared to find what could be behind the door, what alternate world existed if the Kyubi never attacked or if the council never lied to her mom.

Opening the door she was dazzled by the light that flooded into the room from the windows and open balcony door, the lace curtains blowing in from a slight breeze. Before her eyes was a nursery almost the size of her entire apartment including the bathroom and training room. It had light pink colored walls and a handcrafted crib to the left against the wall, with pale pink sheets and withered baby breath tied with ribbon nailed above on the wall. A little bench to the side of the room was lined with teddy bears and toys. A rocking chair was in the corner with a poorly made and unfinished pink and white knitted blanket still lying in the chairs lap, the needles still hooked in.

Next to the crib was a small night stand with a lamp and family photo with her parents, and brother. Her mother was pregnant and glowing in the center, with her father wrapped around her, his hands on her stomach while she held the twins in her arms. Who she could only imagine was Aki, clung to their mothers leg, while Taka was standing as stoic, clutching their mothers skirt.

To the right, against the wall was a dresser with a small, little pink and white dress meant for a baby girl, meant for _herself_. Naruto felt dizzy and leaned against the dresser for support, gently touching the stiff fabric of the dress as if it would crumble to dust beneath her touch. She had grown up as a boy since she was little, she never imagined herself as a baby where such girls dresses, or ribbons in her hair. It made it all so much more real, the life she was _meant_ to live. To grow up, with a mother, and brothers, to be a daughter and sister. The loss of that hit her so hard her knee's buckled.

Grabbing on to the dress she held it to her chest, and let herself cry, to mourn what was stolen from her. This was supposed to be her room. The place she was to grow up, she was supposed to sleep in that crib and her mother would singe her a lullaby. She pictured her father holding her out on the balcony, telling her of the great strength of the village, her brothers running around playing, peeking their heads in to see her or fighting over who got to hold her next. She saw herself aging, a toddler playing on the floor with her toys, The Twins stealing some and Aki valiantly getting them back for her. Again she was older now, and her mother was helping her get ready for the first day of the Academy.

"It's not fair!" Naruto sobbed into the dress.

"Why? Why me?" she asked, knowing that no one would answer.

When she seemed unable to produce anymore tears, and her eyes were red and sore from crying. She put the dress back and wiped her runny nose before standing up. She took a moment to fan down her face, and get herself composed enough to face her brothers.

Running down stares she searched for her brothers, expecting them to be waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her but she couldn't find them at the entrance or in the living room she had seen through the doors beneath the stairs she found herself in a dinning room. There was a long table with room enough for ten people to sit. There were cabinets filled with what once was polished china, plates and utensils. Walking in further, she saw to the right an open door that, peaking inside, was the kitchen.

"Miki, Nikki, Aki, Taka!? Where are you?" She called for them, wondering where on earth they could be. It was such a big house she was almost afraid that she would get lost while trying to find them.

"Naru-chan?" Spinning around Naruto gave a sigh of relief when she saw Aki standing there, a soft smile on his face.

"I thought one of you might want to give me a tour. This place is so big I'll probably get lost looking around by myself." she told him sheepishly, yet she seemed excited by the idea of getting to be shown around.

"Then how about you let your big brother show you around?" He said with this dopey puppy dog look, just begging for her to let him be the own to give her the tour.

"Alright.." she sighed, rather having Taka or the Twins show her, before giving a yelp as Aki pushed her into the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. Mom loves to cook.." He told her before pulling her our of the kitchen and down a hall until they reached a Washitsu (Japanese style room.) The sliding doors were opened to a giant backyard.

"This room is a bit more traditional. I used to come in here and watch our dad do paperwork, he liked it in here better than his office. I think it was because of the tranquility of being so close to the outside." Aki told her, stepping inside the large room to the outside patio.

"We'll have to make a shrine for him" Aki said, his voice low and distant.

"What was he like?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

"He—he was—"

"It's ok, you dont have to tell me right now" Naruto said, and Aki was stunned by his sister's compassion as she squeezed his hand and smile comfortingly.

"Thank you, Naruto-chan"

"Outside the backyard has it's own training area far enough that we wont damage the house. Closer in we have a vegetable garden on one side, and a flower garden right outside on this side" He told her stepping out onto the porch with Naruto and pointed out to the square of dirt closest to them that was meant to be a flower gardern.

"Over there on that side, where you seen that tiny fence is the vegetable garden and if you look further back you see the top of some training post over the hedges, that's the training field" He told her pointing, past the hedges and at the tall grass beyond.

"I don't see anything." she told him, jumping on her toes to try and make out what he apparently could see and she couldn't.

"Yes, well your a bit shorter than me so you might not be able to see them. But just wait until we cut the hedges," he told her with a smile and shaky laugh.

"What about the rest of the house?" she asked. And before she knew it she was being pulled off again.

"What you saw of the top left wing earlier was mostly the bed rooms. Ours, yours, Mom and Dad's and the guest rooms. I'll show you the right wing where our library and all of our private training rooms are." Naruto practically glowed like a light when he told her this.

"Than what are we waiting for?" now it was Naruto doing the dragging as she she pulled Aki through the house up the stairs.

"Each room is much like the one you have at your old apartment-"

"Apartment! I completely forgot to give my landlord notice that I'm moving!" she grimaced. Everything had just happened so fast she had no time to plane or prepare. This was going to be such a pain to go back and explain things.

"Don't worry, we already told your landlord. Who do you think gave us the key to get into your apartment?" She had wondered how it was they got in her apartment in the first place.

"We have to go into town again anyway, so why we're shopping you and Taka can go to your apartment and you can say goodbye and get your things." He said before urging her back downstairs. First they had some cleaning to do if they wanted to get the rest done in one day.

"You guy's need some help?" she asked, as she found wiping the table clean in the dining room.

"Sure." Both the Twins said together, soon the three were covered in aprons and covered in dust with brooms in hand that they were currently using to beat away the spider webs in the top corners.

"So tell me more about Whirlpool country?" she asked taking out the old plates from the cabinets so they could dust the inside.

"Well, first off it's located between Void country and Demon country. Though you would think it would be an island country it's actually a peninsula across from Lightning country." Nikki started before letting his twin continue the details.

"But the truth is that it's not our homeland, we had to find new land that wasn't ruled by any of the other countries when we moved after the original Uzushiogakure No Sato was destroyed. We used to be located near Wave and were very small. But we made up for it with our abnormally long life spans." Miki continued with the location details, giving his sister a smile before coughing as he was suddenly attacked by a dust bunny hiding in the cabinet underneath the sink. Nikki only laughed at his brothers dilemma before turning back to their kid sister.

"We've never been to the first Uzushio, but mom says that the village was composed of several high-rise buildings, there was a wide river that ran through the village and was gaped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills. Small but one of the most beautiful villages in the entire ninja world." They said with dreamy sigh's, remembering the pictures that hung all around the Uzumaki compound of the old in the new Uzushio.

"I wish I could have seen it." She told them with a hidden longing. It really did sound like a beautiful place.

"Mom probably has pictures around the house somewhere and our new village is really cool too. We tried to model as much of it as we could from the old one in honor of those who died trying to protect it. And of course there are traditional purposes. We even used some of the rubble of the old and used it in the new. So in a way you will be able to see some of the original." Miki said with pride.

"Plus the new country has the most beautiful beaches. There's a jutsu place around the village so it's surrounded by whirlpools 24/7 and the only way to cross and get to the village is by a special bridge that can only be summoned by a shinobi of the village itself." from her brothers description it sounded like an amazing place, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had been raised in Uzushio instead of Konoha. She quickly shook those thought from her head though, she couldn't be thinking like that.

"Do you think when I finally go there, that maybe, the villagers will hate me knowing what I have inside of me like a lot of the villagers here do?" Naruto asked, her head bowed and eyes downcast looking away from her two twin siblings. Both the boy glancing at one another they looked appalled at their sister.

"Are you crazy?" Miki asked, staring at the little blond before them and speaking so loud that Aki and Taka could here them from where they were cleaning upstairs.

"Did you not hear us yesterday when we told you how the whole village went into a depression. Naru-chan, no one in Uzushio cares about what is sealed in you. In fact they respect Jinchuriki's in our village. Mom will tell you all about that when she gets here." Naruto realized how stupid she was for thinking such a thing after Nikki's out burst, and felt ashamed for feeling so insecure.

To ease the tension in the air even further Naruto took a broom with the bristles still covered in dust and started to whack her brother with it, about an hour later did they start to seriously get back to cleaning the house.

They weren't sure what time it was when they all decided to to go and prowl the village to get some shopping done for the house. There were a lot of things they would need to make them comfortable. While the boys were busy with furniture Naruto and Taka let Aki and the Twins know that they were going to Naruto's old apartment to get her things.

* * *

Walking up creaky stairs and floorboards, Naruto finally reached the door of what was to become her _old _apartment and pulled the key out from her pocket. She asked Taka for a minute to herself in which he respected.

"Call for me if you need my help moving your things." saying that he walked away down the hall to leave her by herself.

Standing in front of her apartment suddenly made everything so much more _real. _It was almost sad. This place had been her home, where she lived for most of her life and now she would be leaving it for something much better. Taking a deep breath Narutpo slid the key in, turning it and waiting for the click before she twisted the knob and opened opened the door.

The place was spotless and empty, just like they had left it that morning. Looking around Naruto's eyes scanned every inch of the place that had been her home for the last six years, memorizing all she could as she thought of everything that had happened in the room. This was where it all started for her. Her life of independence began in this room after the orphanage had kicked her out on her sixth birthday without letting the Hokage know.

She had been lucky that day, when the land owner of the apartment building had found her out in the rain begging at the back door to let her in just until the storm passed. The land lord was a very kind old man who had lost his wife, Masako, and invited her to live in his apartment building under the condition that every Sunday she must take a walk with him and then return to the lobby for tea and conversation.

"I should pay Atae-san a visit before I leave and return the apartment key to him." Naruto said to herself before getting on her hand and knees, crawling to the side of the bed and reaching underneath it until her fingers tips brushed what she was looking for and smiled. Slowly she pulled out a rather large porcelain jewelry box.

"Now why would you need to return your key to me?" turning around she saw a familiar old man leaning on his cane standing in her doorway. His black hair streaked with gray from age, and his body hunched over with his glasses nestled across his nose, his eyes gentle and curious as he looked at her on the floor.

"Atae-san!" She spoke the old mans name in surprise as she nearly dropped the box from her lap, but she caught it just in time before the lid popped off and the contents spilled onto the floor.

"I apologize for startling you, Uzumaki-chan." He said with a slight bow of his head.

"There is also no need to explain. Your brothers explained everything to me yesterday. I'm so happy for you. You deserve a family." Taking a few steps further into the apartment Atae smiled understandingly at the girl as he watched her rise to her feet with the jewelry box still in hand.

"I believe my daughter, Amai, gave you that box just after you moved in. I'm glad that you still have it and kept it safe." He told her fondly, as his eyes traced over the painted geisha on the lip, surrounded and framed by beautiful hand crafted lily's.

"Of course. After all it's very important to me." The old man smiled, glad to know that the girl thought so highly of his daughter more than someone she could just go to when she needed help with her _girl _problems.

Oh yes, Atae knew Naruto was a girl. It was one of the many reasons he had his daughter visit him so often, so she could help Naruto with anything she needed that he couldn't help her with.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me all these years, Atea-san." Giving a deep bow to the man, Naruto was showing a great deal of respect to him by doing so. There were very few who Naruto would actually suck up her pride to bow to, Atae just so happened to be one of them and he found it a great honor.

"Dear child, if there is one this that I am glad I did, it would be taking you in and giving you a safe place to return to every day." Standing straight she surprised Atae by giving him a hug, thanking him one more time before slipping him the key.

"And remember if those brothers of yours become too much, you can always come back for an extended visit to get away from the madness." He offered her, a jolly laughing rumbling his chest.

"Thanks. And don't you worry, I'll still try my best to come and visit you every Sunday so we can take a walk together." She gave him her word, smiling ear to ear as she did.

"That is all I could ever ask for." He told her, before leaving hearing the tell tale sound of multiple poof's as Naruto made shadow clones to help her move her things.

"Take care of her, Taka-san. Oh and don't forget to say hello to your mother for me." Atae stopped to say to the young man.

"I will. And thank you, Atae-san, for taking care of her so well until now." Because of Taka's stoic personality it was hard to tell if he spoke with sincerity but Atae knew it was there, that he meant his words.

"Of course. I knew both your father and mother, it was the least I could do for them." And with those words the old man was on his way.

* * *

Masashi Atae knew that Naruto's brothers and family would take good care of her, and that she would become the most amazing woman he knew she was capable of becoming.

"Show this village and the world that they are wrong about you. Never hold back, you have the strength of the greats in you." He spoke to himself, looking out the window just in time to see the just mentioned girl leave the complex and run out into the streets in the direction of her new home.

_'Good luck, child.'_

* * *

Sending her clones with all her things back to the manor, Naruto and Taka met up their brothers to help them with the rest of the shopping. Apparently Aki had already purchased most of the furniture for Naruto's bedroom along with upgrading their own. After all they weren't children anymore and the beds meant for toddlers had to be replaced along with much of the childish décor of there rooms that still remained from when they left.

With Aki having already given the movers their address, and most of the house already being furnished. All that was left now was food. So while Naruto was shopping for grocheries with Taka and the Twins, Aki took his chance to do a little clothe shopping for their dear sister without her knowing, planning to later when the girl wasn't around to burn that awful jumpsuit of hers.

"This still feels like such a dream to me. This is the last thing I've ever expected to happen to me, so I'm not really sure of anything any more. I mean all my life since now I have lived alone without a family yet here you guys are." she said, her stare on the sun slowly descending from the sky past the horizon of tree's.

The Twins themselves were silent as they watched their sister become bathed in the gentle light of the glowing scenery like a celestial being dropped from heaven and onto earth. Her sky blue eyes were sparkling and shimmering with brilliance as she watched the scene before turning to her brothers with one of those amazing and gorgeous smiles of hers.

"But I think I'll like having a family." she told them, slowing down so she could walk between them and grasp each of their hands. The rest of the way home was filled with laughter and chatter.

_'I wonder what my mom is doing right now?' _she thought, her eyes catching sight of a small pond she used to play around when she was a kid.

* * *

Currently in Uzushiogakure a woman with long red hair past her knee's, was running around her home in a frantic mess.

"Momo, have you seen my kunai and shuriken?" The woman called out as she ran into another room, clothing flying out the door as the woman searched for her belongings.

"Kushina, you need to calm down." Momo told her, her own red hair pulled up into a twist atop her head, wearing a light pink kimono.

"There is no way I can possibly calm down when I know that my baby girl is _alive!_" Kushina said to her sister with passion as she poked her head out of the room to glare at the other woman.

"I know, Kushina, I am just as relieved and overwhelmed to learn that my only niece is alive and well. But the point is that it will at least take up two weeks to reach Konoha," Momo retorted, thinking of her darling niece and how well her brothers were taking care of her right now and how if they didn't protect her to perfection their mother would kill them. Following her sister back into the room she watched as Kushina threw all her stuff into a single bag.

"For twelve years I have been kept from my daughter, now knowing she was alive. I'm not sure if I can stand another two weeks away from my her. I'll cut those weeks into days." and faster than she had ever seen her sister run, Kushina was out of the room and down the hall towards the exit in a second.

"Mama's coming, Fishcake. Just you wait a little longer." she spoke to herself, her violet-blue eyes narrowed as she jumped to the nearby trees to move faster and continue on.

* * *

_NCCS_

_(Next chapter coming soon)  
_


	4. NO RAMEN! and a visit with Hinata

**Disclaimer is at the start of the very first chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

When they got back home Naruto rushed to put the groceries away before helping the boys start to move everything into the house. Most of it all would have taken them late into the night if Naruto hadn't thought of the idea of using her shadow clones to move things along a lot faster.

The crib in Naruto's room had been taken out and replaced with a rather large bed in comparison to the one in her apartment. The little bench ad been replaced by a desk covered in scrolls and books, the dresser switched with one that was larger. The rocking chair stayed though, and so did the baby dress.

Naruto had decided to fold and then wrapped it in a large handkerchief and hid it under her bed for reasons she would not speak of. The little incomplete orange and white blanket remained in its place on the rocking chairs seat.

A bookshelf was brought in to be placed next to the new desk, the bed was covered with creamy sheets and a matching satin quilted comforter, the baby breath was still nailed above the bed on the wall.

The night stand was replaced now with a larger one of the same color. There was a new lamp and the picture of team seven , along with her alarm clock decorating the night stand.

Naruto planned to paint her room any other color than pink that day before the day was done, but the she was currently busy sleeping against a wall after finishing moving her brothers toddler beds with adult sized beds into their rooms.

Gentle snores echoed throughout the quiet house as Aki carried her from the Twins room to her own. Taka followed behind him.

When they got to Naruto's room Taka went in first and pulled the blankets back to make it easy for Aki when they had to tuck her in.

The Twins had collapsed and fell asleep around the same time Naruto had. Both Aki and Taka left them how they were for a goodnights rest.

Sitting her up, Taka helped pull her shoes off. Deciding it was best for there health to leave her dressed as she was they pulled the covers to her chin.

"Sweet dreams." they both said to her. Each giving her a kiss on the forehead they left her room, turning the lights off behind them and headed to their own rooms for the night.

**U-Z-U**

That night Naruto dreamed of warm beaches and a wonderful, homemade bowl of ramen after a day of training.

Her team even made a few appearances as well. That of course limited to her mostly kicking Sasuke's butt.

But then her dreamed became a nightmare as her vision was taken over by red. Her hands transformed into claws and her teeth shark like, as if they belonged to a monster. There were corpses all around her as a maniacal laugh echoed in the air until she realized it was her laughing.

Naruto couldn't take it any more and woke with a gasp in a cold sweat, trying to steady her racing heart she ran a hand through her bed head hair.

"Damn nightmares." Naruto cursed.

Pulling the blankets off her, Naruto tried to remember the way around the large house as she exited her room. She was covered in sweat which she usually didn't care about but the fact is she didn't want to sleep all sticky and gross in her new comfy bed.

She thought she might as well work up a bit more sweat with a bit late night training before she took a bath and went back to bed.

Getting outside in the backyard she was glad to see the training post farther back into the yard, the one that Aki had mentioned earlier, before the grass was cut.

It was a little old but it wouldn't break apart if she used it. Taking a fighting stance Naruto took a deep breath through her nose before going into punching the post at least fifty times each, and then the same number for for kicks, after about a two hours of working out and training, Naruto decided to go back inside.

Going back up stairs she went into her room and made a bee line strait for her dresser, frowning when she couldn't find any decent pajamas that didn't consist of frilly night gowns.

Groaning in annoyance she finally settle for a pair of silk short and a matching frilly top she stuffed the clothes under her arm and exited her bedroom. Now to the bathroom to wash up before going back to bed. Lucky for her it was just down the hall.

The bathroom was large and beautiful, being of all cream and gold. Sadly Naruto wasn't interested at the moment to take the time to admire the rest of the rooms details. Instead her eyes were firmly centered on the huge old fashioned porcelain tub in the middle of the room.

Suddenly a dreamy look came over Naruto's face. Walking over to the tub as if she was walking on water she turned the faucet until it poured warm water. allowing the tub to fill with wonderful steamy clear water as she poured in some bubble bath with it. Naruto never had a bubble bath before, so when she saw it sitting there she just couldn't resist.

Once the tub was filled up she stripped off her dirty cloths and quickly stepped into the warm water, allowing all her tense muscles to relax as she sat pack against the smooth porcelain.

"This is the best." She said to herself, _'Now I know why girls like bubble baths so much' _Naruto thought with a girly giggle.

Water indeed was such an amazing thing. Naruto had always loved water, the way it always gently lap at her skin and the way it seemed to wash away everything, how it was always changing, always flowing seemed so surreal to her at times.

Then there was the wind. Ever since she was little the wind just seemed to always blow and get stronger when ever she was sad or alone, it comforted her and dried away her tears like the gentle brush of a loving hand.

When she was little she would get picked on and beat up by other kids and sometimes the adults and afterwards she run to the river, jump in with all her cloths one, and just swim until she crawled out of the water and lay on the shore while the wind dried her.

She always felt like whenever she was in trouble the wind would guide her, protect her and now she thought if the wind truly was guiding her and protecting her maybe just maybe the wind was her father at her side helping her along the way.

That would be nice, but also creepy. seeing as Naruto was terrified of ghosts and the like.

Scooping a handful of bubbles, Naruto blew them into the air above her, watching as they floated freely and popped one by one. Going to scoop up more bubbles Naruto noticed her fingers were starting to wrinkle and figured it was about time she got out of the tub.

Stepping out she wrapped a towel around herself and drained the tub before changing into her pajama's.

Walking back to her bedroom she did her best to dry her hair well before getting back into bed, soon throwing the towel to her side and crawling under the warmth of her comforter while clutching tightly to her beat up Kakashi-doll, stuffing sticking out from the seams. She would have to patch it up again if she planned to use it for training again.

"Night, Mom. Night, Dad." she whispered, not even realizing the words she spoke before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**U-Z-U**

Letting out a loud yawn Naruto stretched in her bed before throwing the satin comforter off of her and stepped out of her bed. Her silk pajamas were wrinkled and her hair stuck out in every direction possible.

Slipping on her orange bathrobe, Naruto headed down stairs and towards the kitchen. She was feeling the mood for a nice warm cup of instant ramen for breakfast and a tall glass of milk, her usual breakfast.

Lazily staggering her way down stairs she made her way thought the dining room hall and into the kitchen.

Searching through all the cupboards and shelves her eyes grew wide in panic as she realized they had forgotten to buy ramen yesterday when they had went shopping. _'How in the hell could I forget to buy the most delicious food in the world!' _Naruto scolded herself as she pulled at her hair.

"This is can not happening. I _always _have ramen for breakfast." She said to herself in a shaky voice.

There were tears welling in her eyes as she looked every where for her favorite food. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and just let out a scream, that her brothers and half of the village heard, before Naruto was grabbing her Gama wallet and running out of her house and into the village.

This was what her brothers saw as they all came down stairs for breakfast that morning. Their sister still clad in only her frilly pajamas running out of the house like a veteran shinobi suffering a war flashback.

The four brothers looked to one another just as confused as the next person.

**U-Z-U**

Naruto sighed in relief that she was able to find a store open this time in the morning, one that didn't hate her, and had instant ramen.

The cashier girl just gave her one of the weirdest looks as she rang up her purchases and looked the blond up and down. Naruto had almost forgotten what she was wearing until she saw the expression the teenager was wearing as she looked at her

"Don't ask." Naruto advised her. The girl didn't say a word as she rang the ramen up before watching as Naruto exit her store and into the early soundless street.

She could only think of how lucky she was that the store was open, she was about to head back home trying to remember exactly where home was when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Naruto-Chan?" the voice was shy and timid, giving away the person before Naru even had the chance to turn around and see who had called out her name. Turning around Naru did see it was indeed Hinata, who also was carrying bags of her own from a morning shopping trip.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan. Nice morning isn't it?" Naruto said cheerfully as she walked over to the other girl and greeted her properly, once more forgetting what time in the morning it was and what exactly she was wearing in public.

"N-Naruto-Chan, w-what on earth are y-you wearing?" She asked the blond girl with a small blush on her face as she looked her fellow genin up and down with a worried frown.

Realizing again just how ridicules she must look in her pajamas and robe outside. Naruto did her best to cover herself with her robe as gave Hinata awkward and nervous grin. Her face as red as a tomato.

"M-my home is close b-by, and I-I believe I w-would have something for y-you to change into I-if you l-like." Hinata had no idea what a huge favor she was doing for her as Naruto noticed people begging to exit from their homes for work.

Naruto just nodded her head enthusiastically as she hurried to follow the other girl to her home. Naruto had never seen the Hyuuga compound before. It was an enticing mystery until now.

When they arrived at Hinata's house Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at the giant estate before her. The place was huge, the building had a very traditional Japanese architecture and style.

Even now living in a manor, Naruto still couldn't help but feel a bit inferior to the Hyuuga family all of a sudden. But then again she was Uzumaki Naruto, and nothing bothered her for too long. So it wasn't a surprise when that feeling passed as soon as it came and Naruto was her usual energetic and bouncy self, as Hinata led her through the gates and inside.

"I-I'll show y-you to my room," Hinata said, sounding more excited then Naruto had ever heard her before as the made there way to her bedroom.

When they got to Hinata's room she opened the paper sliding door with a smile as she motioned Naruto in.

Hinata immediately went to her dresser, putting the groceries she had bought earlier on top.

Finally found something appropriate and expendable, Hinata laid the dress on her bed.

"Y-you can c-change in her, N-Naruto-Chan while I-I put t-these away." Hinata told her before picking her groceries back up and leaving the room.

Putting her own groceries down next to the bed, Naruto picked up the cloths that Hinata laid out for her It was simple lavender Chinese dress and a pair of gray legging. _'this is the first time I'll be wearing a dress like this' _Naruto thought idly as she stripped herself of her pajamas in exchange for the dress Hinata was letting her borrow.

Once done changing Naruto put her pajama's and robe in the bag with her ramen before going off to search for Hinata.

**U-Z-U**

Naruto's bare feet felt cold against the polished wood boards of the hall. Seeing a few people walk in her directions she did her best to quickly smooth her hair down, but when they passed her they didn't even spare a glance her way.

Shaking it off, Naruto returned to her search for Hinata while all the while she took in the intricate beauty of her friends home and the true difference in their status. But to her Hinata was nothing but a common simple girl just like her. Well maybe Naruto herself wasn't exactly simple or common.

"Hinata-Chan!" She called turning another corner, looking around she saw it was only herself. Sighing she kept on looking, calling out the girls name as she searched the whole place.

_'I think I'm lost. Hinata-Chan has a bigger house then I do.' _she thought, walking around another corner with the feeling of being stuck in maze.

Looking around and not paying attention to what was in front of her, Naruto didn't realize before it was to late and she bumped into someone. Her legs quickly tangled with the other persons as they tripped over each other and fell to the ground.

Letting out a very girl 'eep' Naruto found her fall broken by the others persons body, one hand grasping at their well developed bicep and the other caught between them.

All in all though Naruto had to be a bit relieved that this time her fall didn't include lip locking with the other persons. She shuddered at the remembrance of her and Sasuke-Teme's kiss.

"Uh?" coming out of her thought at the sound of the other, Naruto bit her bottom lip and slowly brought her eyes from a green spandex chest up to see exactly who she had the embarrassment of falling on. She doubted any well respected Hyuuga would ever in their entire life, and after life, wear full body green spandex.

So she could cross out any Hyuuga as being the victim of her clumsiness.

The first thing she could honestly say she noticed about the boy was his thick bushy eyebrows and large round eyes, then his horrible black bowl cut hair.

"Ah, s-sorry, dattebayo." Naruto said, cringing. It had been awhile since she had used that word to end her sentences. It only really happened when she was super excited of nervous.

Naruto just stared him straight in the eyes. Her mouth was moving up and down like a fish out of water, trying to find and form the words to say something else but nothing would come out.

With her cheeks a bit pink from the awkward position they seemed to be in with their tangled legs, Naruto eventually gave up trying to talk. _'Why is this always happening to me?' _she thought with a mental groan of frustration

There was also a nice colored blush on the boys cheeks as well. With one hand resting flat on the ground beside him and the other just hovering on the blonds petite waist, her developing chest pressed against his own masculine muscled one from years of training he wasn't sure what to do. The only time he had ever been this close to a girl before was when he was training with his teammate.

"N-Naruto-Chan, where a-are you?" Naruto heard Hinata's meek voice calling for her.

Naruto also heard the start of foot steps from two different directions, the other coming from the direction the boy beneath her had been coming, and then Hinata's coming from behind her and around the corner and down the hall.

"Lee!" Tilting his head back on the floor, the boy now who Naruto knew was called Lee, looked behind himself and down the hall where the voice that had just called for him came from.

Not wanting to get caught or seen in such a situation Naruto worked quickly to untangle her legs from Lee's. Her face was flushed with humiliation and her hair was even more messed up then before.

Now standing, Naruto looked from Lee who was still on the floor to where she knew Hinata was coming from. Looking back and fourth she bit her lip and reached out a hand for to Lee to take so she could help him up from him place on the ground.

Unable to do nothing else but take the girls help in front of him, Lee didn't hesitate in taking Naruto's hand and helping him up.

"S-sorry about that. Um, I got to go, dattebayo." she told him with another cringe before running off just as Hinata called out her name again.

Doing her best Naruto tried to think of excuses for why her face was still red and how it got to be so red in the first place. Maybe if she was lucky Hinata wouldn't even ask or notice.

"There you are, Lee. You got lost again didn't you? And why is your face all red?" Still gaping Lee never answered Tenten's question. Knowing Lee, she just shrugged and started dragging him away.

"What pretty, youthful blue eyes." Tenten just gave her teammate one of those weird '_You are such a weirdo.' _looks before shaking her head, she would never understand this boy in a million years.

"There y-you are, Naruto-Chan. I-I was worried w-when I didn't f-find you still in t-the room." Hinata said with a relieved smile, letting out a small sigh and holding a plate with two cups of what looked like warm steaming tea.

"Sorry, Hinata-Chan. I went to look for you but your house is just so big that I got lost." She admitted with a small laugh.

"Oh, and thank you for letting me borrow some of your cloths," she spoke sincerely with another smile, imagining how embarrassing it would have been if she had been caught in nothing but her flimsy, frilly pajamas and robe in the middle of a street full of people. Hinata really was a life saver by helping her out this morning, she just hoped she would be able to pay the girl back sometime.

"I-I made s-some tea, why d-don't we go and sit o-out in the c-courtyard since it's s-such a beautiful morning t-today not to enjoy it." agreeing with Hinata, Naruto followed her friend through the halls until they reached the sliding paper doors that opened out to a large, square courtyard.

"W-why don't I-I help you with your h-hair, I'm sure I have a-a few hairclips and h-hair ties?" Hinata asked with a shy smile as she offered her assistance to the blond.

Agreeing with a nod, Naruto watched with a smile as Hinata left quickly to retrieve the items she needed to tame her friends wild hair.

Picking up one of the cups of tea that Hinata had placed next to her, Naruto took a sip of the calming drink and looked towards one of the tree's in the courtyard. Narrowing her to focus her vision, she saw a pretty little sparrow singing it's feathery heart out on one of the lower branches.

Taking another sip of her tea, Naruto gave a content sigh as she waited for Hinata's return and continued to observe the sweet little sparrow in the tree until she came back. It only took another minute or so when Hinata retuned with a small box and a hairbrush in hand.

Taking a sip of her own tea first, Hinata then began to work on her friends hair. Why doing Naruto's hair they shared small talk, moving forward on to bigger and longer conversations such as their last missions to all different things.

When Hinata was finished with her hair, Naruto's bangs were pulled back out of her face with a few clips, while the rest was pulled back into two small and stubby pigtails.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan, why don't we have a little spar. That is if you don't mind me getting the cloths you let me borrow a bit dirty?" Naruto asked. Her joints were itching to get up and move around a bit after sitting for so long. And with her attention span as small as it was she had soon become bored with their conversations.

Seeing no real reason not to, Hinata agreed. Drinking the last of their tea and setting the now empty cups onto the tray they stepped into the space of the courtyard.

_'I cant believe I am actually going to fight Naruto-Chan!' _Hinata though to herself in disbelief. She was little nervous to be fighting Naruto, but she was also a just excited at the same time for being given this opportunity to face her role model one on one in battle. She just hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself in front of the other girl.

"I don't want you to hold back okay, Hinata? Give it your all, dattebayo!" she said to the other in encouragement.

With her feet still bare along with surprisingly Hinata's, Naruto flexed her toes in anticipation. With a huge grin plastered to her face she got into her fighting stance, her eyes sparkling in playful excitement to train with her friend.

_'Her stance is absolutely horrible.' _Hinata thought, taking in how Naruto positioned her figure in preparation. Not only was her stance incorrect Hinata knew from years of observing her idol that Naruto all together was not the greatest in taijutsu. Naruto's style was mostly just throwing attacks wildly by instinct, and not really thinking out her moves and the the main points on a persons body you wanted to attack. It left you the impression that she was just street fighting someone, rather then having the graceful and swift style of a ninja.

Maybe if possible, if she could gain the courage, Hinata could give the Naruto a few tips and pointers in helping to fix the problems she had in hand to hand combat skills.

Giving each other a nod to let know they were both ready, it was Naruto who made the first move as she dashed forward with a punch that Hinata easily dodged. Ducking down she Hinaa sweeped the others feet from out from under her with a kick. Throwing Naruto from her feet she watched as the blond fell back on her butt with an 'oof',

Since Naruto had asked for her not to hold back, Hinata didn't, and Naruto had little time to bend her body into a back flip from her place on the ground to dodge an incoming palm strike. Though no chakra was used, it could have still done a lot of damage.

Naruto was taken by surprise at the freedom and movement the outfit Hinata let her borrowed gave her.

For awhile all Naruto could do was flip and dodge the usual shy Hyuuga's attacks as she tried to match the others speed and regain an offensive part in this small battle.

_'I never truly knew that fighting could be graceful looking.' _Naruto thought with a little bit of envy as she observed Hinata as they fought. Bending almost all the way back to dodge another palm strike to her chest, Naruto groaned as almost broke her back and fell over from bending

_'That was way too close.' _Naruto thought as sweat dripped down her brow, her body snapping back straight just in time to be struck in her shoulder.

Stumbling back from the force Naruto did her best to quickly regain her balance and get back into the game as she ducked a high kick to her head and sent a roundhouse kick of her own in Hinata's direction.

Naruto cheered as her attack hit it's mark and she was able to send Hinata back.

Wincing, Hinata regained her self in no time at all and went once more in on the offensive.

_'She's gotten more determined.' _Naruto noticed, dodging a hit and following with a punch that just grazed Hinata's cheek and left a small scratch, a few bruises were forming on her own body as well from their little match.

As they continued their fight, both girls were unaware that their little sparring session was being observed by the eyes of another Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hiashi watched silently as his eldest daughter fought hard against her opponent and attacked the blond child, surprised to see a happy and joyful smile on both of the young girls faces as they became flushed from the heat and sweat brought upon by battle.

'_I've seen her fight her sister numerous times, but I have never seen Hinata fight like this before.' _Hiashi thought.

Hiashi's eyes focused on his own daughter for a long while before traveling to the foolishly grinning face of the blond.

His pale eyes grew wide as he recognized her, and a sudden chill ran up his spine. There had been word through the council that the Third had finally done it. He had found the Uzumaki's.

All these years trying to run from the memory of the sin he had taken part of, of the terrible crime he had help to commit against an innocent family. Now half of that family had returned. Hiashi had sent those from his clan to confirm their presence. They were hard to miss.

Hiashi had a feeling that if he ever met up with Naruto's brothers it would not go well. The mere thought of what disaster would come when Kushina arrived made him want to throw dignity and honor out of the window and hide in a deep, dark cave somewhere far away and hide there until Kushina had returned back to where ever she had been the last eleven years.

Now that indeed would be an interesting reunion between the Uzumaki woman and Hyuuga Clan head.

Remembering that Neji's team was also training in his home before they left with his nephew for team training, he decided to go and make sure Lee hadn't broken anything like last time.

After another ten minutes both girls were laying side by side breathing heavy and laughing loudly from the fun they had just had.

It had been a while since Hinata had laughed so loudly and filled with joy as she was now, she also felt a bit more confident.

"Man, Hinata-Chan, you absolutely rock!" Naruto praised the other, a she grinned ear to ear. Turning on her stomach they both propped themselves on their elbows and faced each other, smiles on both of their flushed faces.

"Let's make a promise that both of us will do our best and give our absolute all in the chunnin exams, so what do you say?" Naruto said, her pinky finger raised and ready to hook around the other girls to seal the deal of their little promise. Looking at the blonds finger Hinata blushed and looped her own finger with Naruto's.

"P-Pinky promise." Hinata swore, right now she didn't even know if it could be possible for her to be happier than she was right now. Not to mention the chunnin exams were only days away, according to those Suna ninja, and they were going to need all the support they could get to make it through.

Standing up, Naruto and Hinata brushed off their cloths and tended to any small injuries with a bandages. Once they were all patched up they headed towards the kitchen to fix themselves some snacks. Naruto had one of the cup ramen she ahd bought earlier, and Hinata just had some onigiri.

The two of them spent the rest of there time in the kitchen laughing an talking when Naruto realized the time and how crazy insane with worry her brothers must be. She hadn't even told them where it was she was going this morning.

"So, Hinata-Chan, what would you think if I told you right now I had four _very _protective and worrywart brothers?" Naruto asked, going into the story of exactly what she has been doing the last few days before going to leave the kitchen to get her stuff, but just as they opened the door they were greeted by a middle aged looking Hyuuga.

"Hinata-Sama, there are four men who I believe are looking for your friend. One of them in which seems to have gone rampant. Your father just left to try and calm them down, but I am still worried." Hinata just nodded her head in understanding before the man ran off leaving them. The two girls shared a look.

"I suppose I better go stop them before they destroy something." Naruto joked, watching as Hinata giggled nervously.

On the inside, Naruto was actually embarrassed and mad with her brothers at the moment.

_'Honestly, I guess I'm just not used to having people waiting for me to come back home.' _Naruto thought, getting closer she could hear the ruckus her brothers were causing already and was fully prepared to start pounding on them for embarrassing her like the idiots they were in her friends house.

Turning the corner they were greeted with the sight of Aki screaming at Hinata's father.

Naruto could feel the blush of embarrassment and humiliation creeping up her face. Holding the Hyuuga up by the collar of his yukata the Twins did their best in restraining their older brother from doing any further damage. That was going well.

"So your one of those wretched councilmen who lied to our mother!" Naruto was a bit pissed to find out her friends dad was one of the guys who took her family from her but the want to crawl in a whole and hide for the rest of her life was stronger at the moment, and so she acted on the stronger impulse to stop her brother from beating the crap out of Hiashi.

Slamming the Hyuuga into the wall, the noise that Naruto's brothers were making, attracted the attention of Neji's team who quickly arrived at the scene with their sensei. The man looked identical to the boy Naruto had fallen on earlier,if a bit more creepy since he was older. Without hesitation their sensei immediately went to help the Hyuuga head, stopping Aki's fist from breaking the elder Hyuuga's nose.

"I don't know who you are, or what village you come from. But here in youthful Konoha we do not tolerate attacks on the prestigious clan heads."

"Gai-Sensei?" TenTen asked. She didn't recognize the symbol of their protectors. Not to mention it was always so strange to see their sensei so serious like this even after their countless missions together.

"I see you don't remember us. You were always a bit hard on memory." Taka said, while Aki continued to struggle against the grip around his fist.

"Do I know you?" Gai asked them, his bushy brows knitted together as he looked them over. At last his eyes fell onto the symbol on their protectors.

"No. That's impossible." He said to them with disbelief, his eyes wide and jaw slack.

**U-Z-U**

"Uncle?" Neji called out, surprised to see his uncle so submissive and not fighting back against these intruders at all.

Lee on the other hand was busy starring at Naruto, who he remembered from earlier, a blush immediately spreading across his cheeks. Never noticing as Aki used his freed arm to reach around Gai and slam his teammates uncle into the wall a second time even harder than the last. Gai immediately grabbed his other arm, his hold tight on his wrist.

"Aki, stop it!" Naruto screamed at her older brother, her usual warm eyes in a cold glare as she stared at him and watched as his grip only tightened on Hiashi. Aki's eyes didn't spare a glance her way as he stared dead on into the whites pupil-less eyes of the other man.

"No, Naruto! This man was one of the councilmen who lied to us, took you away from us and left you to suffer alone all these years since you were born. I can never forgive him for what he has done to our family!" his voice was like ice,

Naruto hated being reminded of the truth of while she had gone without her mother and brothers for eleven years. And now here was one of the people who were at fault for it all.

She didn't know how to feel as she tried for once to keep her mouth shut. Knowing this fact she wanted to beat up Hinata's dad as much as Aki did.

"Father?" the shy Hyuuga asked, not wanting what she just heard to be true. She knew her father was a cold man, but to take lie and take a child away from their family was too much and even worse for the reasons she did not know of. Hiashi did not answer.

"Please, Aki, just let him go. If you don't I swear I-I'll never speak to you again!" she yelled at him, knowing that would be one promise she could never go through with.

She couldn't think of anything else though to get him to stop all of this.

Thinking it over Aki relaxed his body until Gai found it safe to release him.

"You, and every other council member of Konoha will stay away from my sister. Just wait until our mother gets here, because when she finds you your going to wish you and your village had never betrayed the Uzumaki's!" He growled, stepping a good three feet back away from Hiashi before turning to his sister.

"Naru-Chan, go get your things and say goodbye to your friend. We are leaving this place. Now!" he snapped when he saw her hesitation, but without question Naruto did what her brother told her and went to go get her things from Hinata's room. This time she didn't get lost and came back right away.

Aki was usually so composed and restrained when it came to such matters, yet when it came to his dear little sister he just completely lost it.

Neji standing just in front of Lee watched in silent observation as Naruto came back and bowed to Hinata, apologizing over and over again. Only once on her way out did she stop to send a frigid glare towards his uncle that promised no forgiveness.

"I really am so sorry about all the trouble I caused, Hinata-chan. Thank you again for everything today." Naruto smiled, watching as Hinata blushed and just shook what she said off like it really was no big deal. But to Naruto it was and she was thankful for it.

"I-it's really q-quite alright, Naruto-Chan. There is n-no need to apologize t-to me a-at all." she tried to convince the girl, Naruto herself just sighed in defeat and gave the other a grin and a quick hug before running off after her brothers.

When Naruto caught up with her brothers the rest of the walk home was in silence as Aki continued to sulk, the others just kept casting worried looks between their two blond siblings.

When they did arrive home the first thing Naruto did was drop off the ramen in the kitchen before throwing her pajama's in the wash and changing out of Hinata's cloths into her own so she could wash those two. When Naruto came back down stares she was wearing a baggie pair of short and a tight fitting shirt, she then took a seat at the dinner table and just stared at Aki across from her for awhile without a word.

_'Oh crap!' _Naruto suddenly thought as she remembered something, she was going to be so dead.

"Naru-Chan, whats wrong?" Aki asked as he watched his sister shot up from her chair and start to run around like a lunatic.

Looking at a clock on the wall she saw that she was already a half hour late and she just knew Sakura was going to murder her for being late for a team meeting, she couldn't believe she forgot.

Running back up stares she didn't bother changing her clothes, there was absolutely no time to find her normal clothes. At this point she was even thinking as she searched for her shoes.

"Damn it where are they?" she cursed when she couldn't find them in her room anywhere, she was so dead meat if she didn't hurry. Running back down stairs and almost tripping she found them near the door.

Hoping around she slipped on her shoes before grabbing her forehead protector from the table and running out the door, once again leaving her brothers completely confused. Looking around Aki saw that she forgot her kunai pouch and a grin broke out on his face thinking this was a way to redeem himself to his sister for his earlier actions.

Running to her destination Naruto completely forgot the fact of what she was waiting, a bad feeling clouding her thoughts as she ran.

**TBC**

**Review please.**


	5. Telling the team

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE NARUTO FRANCHISE.

**Chapter Five**

Running through the streets, Naruto resisted screaming to the sky in frustration. Sakura was going to kill her for being so late.

Not only that, But Naruto was also trying to figure out how she was going to tell her team that she was really a girl and had four brothers waiting at home for her, so far though she was having no luck on that.

When she arrived at the bridge which was their usual meeting spot she was glad to see that Kakashi-Sensei hadn't arrived before her. Unable to resist, she couldn't help but sigh in relief at that fact.

Of course Sasuke was the first to notice her late arrival even as he stared bored out at the stream the bridge was built over, Sakura was next to notice the girls arrival and was about to go on yelling at the other when the pink haired girl noticed what exactly her blond teammate was wearing.

"Naruto, what the hell? Is this some more realistic version of your damn Sexy no jutsu" Naruto didn't get what the hell Sakura was talking about, being as thick headed as she was it took her a minute to fully understand the others words.

Looking down, Naruto found that she was still wearing the clothes Hinata had let her borrow. Could she be any less obvious.

"Dobe, why are you wearing a dress?" oh, now Naruto was starting to get it as her eyes followed Sasuke's line. Looking down, Naruto found that she was still wearing the clothes Hinata had let her borrow. Could she be any less obvious. Then suddenly her longer hair was being pulled by Sakura as she was pinched and poked to see if she was real.

_'Well that saves me the trouble of telling them, now I just need to explain. And that's the real hard part.' _Naruto thought, wondering exactly how to explain her situation. She didn't particularly like the idea of lying to her team though.

"Ow, Sakura-Chan, will you pleased stop pocking me." Naruto pleaded, slapping Sakura's hand away as the other girl started to lift up the flaps of her dress.

"I look like a girl because I am a girl, I've been a girl since the day I was born. The dress is another story." She told them both, her arms unconsciously going around her. When she realized what she was doing she set her shoulder back and let her arms hang at her sides, ready to face the reactions and questions of the two in front of her.

"That's impossible." Sakura said in disbelief, having a hard time accepting that what her teammate was saying was the truth and not just some messed up joke or prank.

"It is if your hiding your gender behind a henge." a voice said to them. Turning around Sakura and Sasuke stared at their once again late sensei, arriving in his usual cloud of smoke as always.

"Kakashi-sensei, your late!" Naruto yelled at him, hoping so badly that the distraction of their sensei's arrival would work to change the subject from her true identity.

"Ah, but I do believe you were also late, Naruto-Chan." he retorted, receiving the satisfaction of seeing his cute student pout in defeat as his eyes crinkled in a victorious and humored smile.

"What did you mean by a '_henge_'? If what your saying is true then why couldn't my Sharingan see through it." Sasuke persisted, while Naruto groaned in the background after having her hopes crushed that neither Sasuke or Sakura had caught what Kakashi said when he first arrived.

"Damn." she muttered to herself, kicking at the boards beneath her feet and biting at her lip. She really should have thought this through a bit more, was what she was thinking as Sakura shot her a glare of her shoulder before turning back to their sensei and waiting for the man to answer Sasukes question.

"It's because this particularly henge was created by the Third Hokage himself, and used my own sharing an to test it's strength." Kakashi explained, and Naruto looked at him with surprise. She didn't remember that at all. Why didn't she remember that?

Suddenly Kakashi's calm face became serious, or at least what they could see of it.

"This chakra! It cant be, they all died.." their sensei said with a sense of horror and shock as he turned his way towards the way Naruto had come from.

Looking where Kakashi was staring off to Naruto groaned as her shoulders slumped, as she recognized the blond guy running towards the bridge. '_Oh, kami, I am not ready to explain __**him **__or any of the others yet?' _Naruto was ready to throw her arms up and jump over the bridge into the stream below and let it's current whisk her far away from here

Now not only did she have to explain to her teammates that she was really a girl, but now because Aki decided to make an appearance she would now also have to explain to them that she suddenly had four brothers. And that up till now she had no clue that they were even alive or existed until the other day. Perfect.

Naruto found it to be turning into a very long day and by the end of it she just knew she would be left with a huge headache. Was this karma for always defiling the Hokage statues?

"Naru-Chan, you forgot your kunai pouch!" Aki yelled, The distance until he was in front of her becoming smaller and smaller and Naruto itched to run from him.

"Naru-Chan?" Sasuke snickered, a smirk planted on that pretty boy face of his.

"Shut up, Teme! At least my hair doesn't look like a chickens ass." she threw back at him, eyeing the weird and ridiculous way his hair stuck up in the back with a smirk.

The two continued to glare at each other until, their foreheads grinding together they were that close, until Naruto was finally tackle in a hug by her older brother.

As if he was the one to knock her down Sasuke pushed his shoulder back, his arms still crossed over his chest as he took on a smug look.

_'Damn that stuck up teme!' _Naruto cursed him in her head. She would have _**sooooo **_kicked his ass if Aki wasn't holding her tighter and tighter by the second, until they reached the point she couldn't breath and her face started turning blue.

Struggling as much as she could, Aki didn't seem to be taking the hint that he was slowly killing her. In all honesty Naruto herself preferred to die old and as the Hokage, or maybe as a hero in battle. _**Not **_from being smothered to death by her older brother. So Naruto continued to wiggle and squirm until she was free.

At long last it took her biting her brother's arm to get him to let her go.

Sucking in all the air she could and gulping it down into her lungs Naruto gasped as she was finally free from her brothers deadly embrace, she had expected Aki to start freaking out but her brother was only silent behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Aki glaring at Kakashi. It scared her at how much hate was behind those eyes. It wasn't even near the level in which he had glared at Hiashi earlier. What really through her off was the glimmering of admiration as well in his eyes that left Naruto wondering what the history was between her brother and her sensei.

Naruto prayed to the gods that her brother wasn't going to attack Kakashi the same way as he had Hinata's father.

But the look on Kakashi's face, it wasn't even close to the expression Aki was showing him. It was as if he had seen a ghost. He was a pale white and his hands shook at his sides. Team 7 had never seen there sensei this shaken up before

"I knew of Naruto, but you,… I was told you died with Sensei, the whole village thought you were dead, all of you." when he spoke he stared Aki strait in the eye yet it was as if he were not speaking to the older blond but more to himself. Sasuke and Sakura just looked completely confused as they had been when Naruto arrived to their team meeting wearing a dress.

"Well I am alive, and so are my brothers and my mother. The council lied to us, told us that Naruto had died with father. So mom took us and we left. I suppose the only way the council could explain our disappearance to the village without tagging mother as a Nukenin/Missing-nin was to tell you we all died." Naruto didn't even realize that as she watched her older brother and sensei interact, and their was an icy chill in the air.

Naruto sent a wary look towards her teammate who were glaring at her like she had betrayed the village. Soon enough their eyes had turned back to the confrontation between their sensei and this stranger.

"The Third Hokage was the only who knew the truth, that we weren't dead, that Naruto wasn't dead. But it was too late and we had made as much distance between our family and Konoha as possible and we disappeared. All this time he's been searching for us." Naruto watched her brother with concern as he gritted his teeth together before taking a deep breath.

" The council kept getting in his way though, hindering any progress. But with Chunnin exams occurring, and the discovery of the new Uzushiogakure re-entering the ninja world, the council had no excuses not to let the Hokage contact us. After all for what they know, Uzushiogakura is still there greatest ally." Naruto did not like the evil little smirk he had on when he spoke the latter.

" We only returned for Naruto." he told the older shinobi, the malicious glint leaving his expression.

"Aki?" Naruto asked, watching as her brother suddenly seemed overwhelmed with rage..

"_Could Kakashi-Sensei have something to do with the council like Hinata's dad?"_. But that was impossible, Kakashi would have only been around her age when she was born maybe even a bit older. He was her sensei and she quickly deleted the thought from her brain.

"ALSO I CAN NOT ACCEPT THAT MY PRECIOUS BABY SISTER'S GENNIN SENSEI IS A PERVERTED MAN SUCH AS YOU!" he started yelling, startling them all at his mood swings as he seemed close to hysterics, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of his innocent sister being tainted by being exposed to this man and his damn echi book.

"Um, Aki?" Naruto asked as she face palmed. _'My brother is such an idiot' _she thought as her brother began to rant and rave, his arms swinging everywhere dramatically as he cried waterfalls of tears.

She was starting to worry that he was on the verge of having a total melt down and was going to shave a seizure right in front of them any minute now. '_This can not be healthy for his blood pressure, or at least something like that.' _Point is that Naruto was becoming worried, and just plan out embarrassed, it was probably a combination of the two if anything.

"But I would never read such a thing in front of my dear students." Kakashi lied earning glares from his team. He was so full of it.

"Did he just say you were his sister?" Hearing the growl from behind her, Naruto turned to look at a furious Sakura, and winced at the betrayed and anger she saw in her teammates green eyes.

"WHAT OTHER LIES HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING US? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING FROM US!" she demanded to know, screaming in that banshee screech of hers making everyone wince from the pain it was causing their poor ears.

"Sakura-Chan, please just let me explain?" Naruto tried to reason with the other girl, putting her hands up in front of her in defense as she saw the other girl raise her fist to deliver a punch.

Watching as the fist began to come down, Naruto actually prepared to jump out of the way of it knowing that it was coming. Naruto had become so used to getting his by Sakura when she wore her henge, that she wouldn't really be bothered by it, but her reaction was faster now that she wasn't pretending to be a boy now.

Except Naruto didn't get a chance to avoid Sakura's attack because Aki had already caught Sakura's fist in his palm, just before the pink haired girl was even able to make the slightest contact with his sister.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't not attack my sister. I do not take kindly to those who harm her in such an immature way as you were about because you are upset. I know that Naru-Chan would be more then happy to explain the reason she kept such an important detail from you if you just give her the chance." His voice was cold, warning the girl with a hard scare not to hurt his sibling. His hand tightened around the girls fist, watching as she winced as it began to become painful.

"Aki, stop it!" Naruto demanded of her brother, watching as his face immediately began to relax and he let her teammates fist slip from his grasp, the girl watched a bit worried as Sakura cradled her hand against her chest.

"I can handle this by myself. I'm a ninja now, and they are my teammates, we have to have clear communication between us. I should have trusted them sooner. This is something that is between me and my team to settle ourselves." She told him, and Aki started getting tears in his eyes at how mature his sister was being. She was growing up way to fast, it wasn't fair.

"I understand." He sniffled, raising his chin and handing Naruto her kunai pouch, watching as she strapped it to her leg before turning back to smile up at him. All he could do was helplessly smile back before looking over her, glaring hard at Kakashi.

"From what I have heard, you should have been there for my sister much sooner before she was assigned to your gennin team. I'm trusting you now, Kakashi, to take care of her out in the ninja world when I cant. Don't make me regret intrusting her to you." and like that, in a swirl of water he was gone. Leaving team seven to solve their problems on their own, with Kakashi's supervision of course, because knowing this team it could easily turn out into an all out brawl.

"I'm not even going to bother asking what that was all about between you two, because right now I'm pretty sure I have some major explaining to do." Naruto told her sensei, looking over her shoulder at the silver haired man before turning towards her Sakura and Sasuke.

For a brief moment Kakashi even wondered if the girl would tell them about the kyuubi, but then quickly realized despite it all she still didn't trust the two that much just yet.

"So the thing is, I've always been a girl. I didn't want to be a princess or dress up as a kid, I was never like other girls, and hated what came with being one a lot. So I kept my hair short, wore baggy cloths, and with the help of the old man Hokage enrolled in the academy as a boy so I wouldn't have to take kunoichi lessons." Naruto explained. Most of it was true. She just left out the part that if people knew the kyuubi container was a girl, they might do worse to her then just throw stones at her or beat her up.

"And no Sakura it wasn't to be closer to Sasuke or any of that fan girl crap." Naruto quickly said noticing the look on Sakura's face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't want to be seen as a week little girl. I didn't want people to go easy on me because of my gender." She continued to somewhat lie.

"It was a bit harder being a boy, but I didn't care. I'm not the type of girl who fauns over some guy, or tries to look cute, I don't care about my appearance or other girly things, that's just who I am. I have other reasons for pretending, reasons I'm not ready to tell you about just yet. I'm sorry." Well that wasn't a lie, nope, not at all. Every word of that was the truth.

"And the whole having four brothers thing, I didn't even know about it myself until a few days ago when I come home after we ran into those ninja from the Suna and they pop out of my training room in my apartment, yelling "_SURPRISE_." You cant be angry at me for that, when I only just found out myself." She went on, a hand coming up to run through her hair as she sighed a bit. Taking a deep breath she looked away into the stream, her blue eyes mirrored in it's clear water.

"Try to understand the shock I'm going through right now. I never had a family before and I'm having a little bit of trouble adjusting." She said taking a deep breath, trying to forget the overwhelming weirdness of suddenly having four brothers.

"Do you even know how much courage it took for me to decide to stop hiding, to come out and let the world know I'm really a girl, and how scared I am that everyone will reject me for lying about it when they find out?" She was pouring a little of her heart out to them, wishing and praying that they wouldn't turn and run away form her. She needed them to understand and stay by her side.

"It's not like I wanted to lie to you, I also did it to protect myself. Use your that smart head of yours, Sakura-Chan. Think of what could happen to a young orphan girl, practically living on the streets, with no parents and a village filled with drunken men and heartless ninja. Do you get it now?" a moment passed as Sakura took on a thoughtful look, her eyes on her feet before her head snapped up to look Naruto in the eyes with a horror filled expression.

"Can you see how it might be easier, if the world thought I was a boy?" no more words were exchanged for awhile, the only noise being the wind and rustle of branches and bushes. Animals stopping to stare at this girl, who in which held a look of desperation for her teammates to understand.

"I get it. But that doesn't mean your still not an idiot." It was Sasuke to be the one who broke the silence, a arrogant smirk once more on his feature. Naruto grinned and rolled her yes, and under his mask Kakashi smiled.

Then Sakura was grabbing Naruto by the wrist and dragging her off across the small bridge and into the tree line.

"Ok. I'll believe you. But what about Sasuke-Kun. You _kissed _him! And why were you always flirting with me, trying to go on dates with me? Are you a les-" Naruto did not let her finish that word.

"_NO! _I do not like girls like that, Sakura-Chan. Just because I don't show an interest in interest in boys like you and Ino do, that doesn't mean I don't like boys." Naruto told her looking as red as a tomato. She could not believe she was defending her sexuality. This was way too weird and uncomfortable even for her.

"Also I wasn't trying to get you to date me, I just wanted to hang out with you. The truth is I think your really awesome. I wanted to be friends." Naruto told her drooping her head into her shoulders and giving Sakura this adorable, head tilted to the side, big eyes, hopeful look.

Sakura blushed and looked away. She never had anyone admire her like that. It was kind of flattering actually, now that she knew Naruto was really a girl and wasn't just saying that.

"And Sasuke? I mean I _saw _you kiss him!" Sakura said accusingly, her eyes setting in a glare as she stood legs apart and hands on her hips.

"And if you were looking closer enough you would have seen the guy in front of us lean back and knock me over when I was glaring at the Teme. It was an accident. I was _pushed_." She explained, remembering pummeling the guy who knocked her over into kissing the bastard after school that day.

"So you don't like Sasuke-Kun?" Naruto face palmed. Was Sakura not hearing what she was saying?

"Listen and watch my lips closely, Sakura-Chan... I. Uzumaki. Naruto. Hate. Uchiha. Sasuke!" Naruto said slowly, forming her words carefully and speaking very clearly as if she was communicating to a toddler.

"Right after we kissed, if you can even call it that, I ran to the bathroom, dry heaved, and brushed my teeth with my finger and hand soap I was that disgusted that I couldn't wait until I got home to wash all traces of him from my mouth" Just thinking of it had Naruto gagging. But at least Sakura seemed relieved by her beaming face and huge grin.

"**Yes. Naruto doesn't like Sasuke-Kun! One less rival to deal with. Not like Sasuke-Kun would ever like such a butch girl like her anyway! Cha!" **Sakura's inner self celebrated with a clenched fist.

"We should probably head back." Sakura said suddenly embarrassed, scuffing the toes of her shoe into the dirt."Ya." Naruto agreed. They might not best friends, but at least maybe they could start over knowing some of the truth.

"And I was just about to come after you two girls." Sakura and Naruto sent him a glare that told him they knew he was lying.

"Now that things seemed to have been resolved, the reason I called you here is to tell you that I've nominated all three of you for the chunnin exams." Saying that he held out their application forms for them to fill out.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, I LOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled, jumping and throwing her arms around her sensei's neck in a hug. This meant he thought they were ready, that _she _was ready.

"Ok stop, let go of me." He told her before finally she let go of him to jump up and down in excitement, pressing the paper to her chest as she twirled around. _'She looks like Kushina-San.' _Kakashi suddenly thought as he watched his late Sensei's daughter so excited for the exams, for the chance to test her strength.

'_Aki was right. I should have been there for her._' but just like Iruka, Kakashi had also cradled a small amount of resentment toward the Kyuubi vessel_. _But then he started to see more of his sensei in her with every battle they fought. It had always been obvious she was Kushina's daughter, but it wasn't until a little while ago in Wave did he really started to see both of her parents in her.

"Now this is just a nomination, it's still up to each of you whether or not your going to take the exam or not." He told them, looking at each one of them for emphasis to let them no there wasn't any pressure if one of them didn't want to take it.

"Those of you who do wish to take part in the exam, bring those papers to room 304 at the academy by 4 pm the day after tomorrow signed." he told them and without another word he disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

**U-Z-U**

Once Kakashi disappeared Sasuke was already walking off. Being the first to notice Sakura quickly ran to catch up to her crush, wanting to spend as much time with him as she could. Naruto of course followed after them.

"The Chunin Exams! Oh I cant wait for it. I bet there are gonna be a lot of strong guys in it. Like that guy with the cat ears and makeup(Kankuro)" Naruto thought, anticipation oozing from her pours. _'Not to mention, Sasuke. I definitely wont lose to the teme.' _Naruto thought pumped and glaring at Sasuke in the corner of her eye before running off for home to tell her brothers the amazing knews.

**U-Z-U**

"I'm home!" Naruto called out, taking her shoes off at the door and putting them with everyone else's in the shoe box. Her brothers hearing her coming out one by one from the living room to greet her.

"How did it go?" thoughtful as ever, Taka asked. Naruto just smiled.

"It could have gone better with my team. " She sighed, taking off her jacket and throwing it off to the side somewhere, grinning at her brothers playfully in a way that showed she was fine and everything in the end turned out alright.

Taka locked eyes with his younger sister, his head tilted just slightly in a sort of nudge in the direction of the backyard, when he turned she fallowed him.

When they reached the backyard the lights automatically turned on, exposing and giving view to small training ground in the back that she had been told her mother had made herself.

Naruto hadn't realized her brother was holding anything until Taka held out one of his large hands out to her, in it was a wooden cylinder stick. She looked confusingly at the thing, her eyes going back and fourth between the item and her brother but received no answer.

Squinting her eyes in the lights set up around the back grounds, Naruto started to make out what looked like some type of seal carved into the middle of the wood, a simple swirl bent by the shape it was carved in, on each side of the swirl was a single kanji symbol that she could make out.

"What I hold before you is our peoples preferred weapon of choice" he explained, watching as Naruto took it from his hand to hold it in her own, testing the weight and balance.

"Press the middle of the swirl." Naruto did what she was told, dropping the stick in surprise as it started to lengthen and a sharp curved blade appeared at one end. She just looked at it, feeling embarrassed for dropping it and was about to pick it up but her brother beat her too it.

"This is a naginata, a weapon that is wielded by few outside our village, and those who do tend to be masters of the art." Taka twirled the dangerous weapon with great ease, throwing it in the air and catching it with one hand before holding it back out to her.

"This was given to me when I was your age, and now I it pass on to you, to borrow." she look unsure, feeling for some reason that this was a great honor of some sort.

"Are you sure?" she asked, Taka only nodded, a small smile coming to his lips as his sister took the naginata from him and watched it's length customize to her size. With no more words he went to teaching her small basics on the use of the naginata, how it was for long range, and how to use it properly without injuring herself. They stayed out there for hours before the twins called them inside.

"Just press the seal to make it smaller again." he told her, she did so and the blade disappeared leaving it as nothing more than a wooden stick again, an item easy to carry around.

"We have a-"

"-Present for you." the twins finished each others sentence, bringing out a small orange velvet box.

"It's a good luck charm of sorts from all of us, for the chunnin exams." Taka explained to her, handing her a clean towel to help with the sweat they had built up from their little training session.

"Wow. Thank's you guys. How did you guys even know that my sensei nominated me?" She asked them. She had completely forgot to even tell them about it after Taka had started training with her

"Why wouldn't he? Besides from what we've heard about you even if he didn't nominate you I'm sure you would have found a way to still sneak in and take it." Miki joked, earning a soft laugh from her and his twin.

Taking it from Miki's hands and into her own, Naruto opened the box with a gasp at what she saw. It was a charm bracelet with the charm she had been looking at in the market place. The charm itself was a ramen bowl with a ribbon wrapped around it, and even had a little pair of chopsticks in the bowl

"You guys are the best brothers a girl like me could have!" She told them, giving each one of them a hug. "Another thing, Naru-Chan, is that Aki is kind of in denial that your going to be participating in the chunin exams." Nikki told her dead serious, looking aroung for said brother just in time as he came into the kitche

"If you and Taka or done training, Naru-Chan, you should head up stairs and take a shower, don't forget to dry you hair good before you go to bed or you'll catch a cold." Aki told her, acting like a mother and shooing her off upstairs. Smiling with her charm bracelet hung tightly from her wrist Naruto ran upstairs to do as her brother told her to.

**TBC**


	6. First fight I'm entering the exams!

**Going over this chapter I couldn't believe my spelling. But I fixed everything that I could find. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter six**

The next morning after breakfast with her brothers Naruto let them know that she was going to the blacksmith. She wanted to get all of her weapons sharpened and see what new kunai and shuriken sets they had. After the last mission she lost a lot of her shuriken in battle.

This time dressed fro the day and not wearing her pajama's, Naruto walked from her home into the shopping district of the village. She was still peeved at how her brother had acted when he cam to pick her up from Hinata's, though she did wonder how they knew where she was, but she also could understand a bit why he was so angry.

Even is she understood why he was so mad, Hinata was the closest thing to an actual best friend she had, and her brother attacked her father. That didn't help that the man had never really liked her from the start, and he probably _hated _her now after her brother had assaulted him. _'I wouldn't be surprised if he never let Hinata-Chan see me again'_

Not to mention no one had yet to tell Aki that she was nominated for the chunin exams with the full intention of competing in it.

Naruto had a feeling that conversation would not end well, and the exams were tomorrow. She wouldn't pass it if Aki chain her ankle to a concrete wall to keep her from entering tomorrow. Even if she had mentioned it to the twins when they had been looking at all those charms in the market place, Aki was in denial.

At last she reached the black smith, taking her mind off her brother. Entering and taking in the familiar metallic scent of the shop along with the smell of polish, she pulled her lips in a pleasant smile caused by the familiarity of the shop.

Looking around the room in amazement, Naruto couldnt believe all the new weapons put up on the walls and shelves since she had last visited. Naruto could only imagine all the training and years it would take to master some of the complicated weapons her eyes locked on to.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, it's good to have you in my shop again." Turning around from the wall she was looking at to the counter in the back of the room, Naruto was just in time to see a large, brawny man step out from the back. He had a shiny bald head and beard, and was dressed in his usual apron smeared with metal shaving, polish smudges.

"Baigan-San, it's good to be back." Naruto smiled at the man as she walked to the counter to place her order and requests. Even if she couldn't afford half of the weapons she saw she was content with what she had as long as it did well to keep her alive and kick butt.

"The usual then?" he asked, putting down a rather sharp looking katana he was just cleaning, grinning at the girl as she nodded her head before taking out her current kunai and shuriken for him to sharpen for her.

"Can I also get fifteen shuriken?" She asked before he escaped to the back to get to work.

"Of course." he told her before walking back through the curtain. Not a whole minute later could she hear the whizzing of the sharpener(I have no idea what they call that machine that sharpens weapons.)

While Baigan was in the back doing his job, Naruto took the opportunity to check out the new weapons even closer. They were all so amazing in their own light and abilities.

She herself preferred close combat, but she could always appreciate the long range that a bow and arrow could give you maybe not in a one on one battle but certainly it was a good assassination weapon. And in a battle of odds, it was great for ambush attacks when the numbers are against your team.

There was always this one bow and arrow set in the shop that always caught her attention.

"So you gonna be entering in the exams, kiddo?" Baigan asked her, sticking his head through the curtain of the doorway leading to the back. "Of course I am!" She told him, her chin stuck up and hands on her hips as she just looked at him as if he were crazy. After all the man knew her well enough where he shouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

"Well do your best, and kick some ass!" he told her, handing her back her sharpened weapons and wrapping up the new set she ordered. He was probably the only blacksmith in the village that would serve the girl. Well he still thought she was a boy, but Naruto doubted he would really care what her true gender was.

"You know, Naruto-Kun, I have noticed for quite a while now that you seem to have an interest with that archery set in the window. You have a good eye." he told her, walking around the counter and past her to the window, taking the set down to hold the bow in his hand.

"It was made from the wood of a hundred and fifty year old sakura tree, and carved by the hands of our first Hokage himself. It's a very special weapon, said to bring great glory to whomever wields it." He told her, turning to her with the bow in hand. His fingers running over the smooth wood and tracing over the vines of gold wrapped around it.

"I also know that you have been practicing archery in your spare time in the training grounds around here. And if the chunin exams are anything like I remember, having such skills and a weapon like this will come in handy." he told her in a matter of fact tone.

"This weapon was meant for you, I can feel it. You are the only person I believe is deserving enough to wield it. I want you to have it free of charge." Naruto was in absolute shock, she did not expect this at all.

For years she had her sights on the set in the window, had even tired saving up for it, and now it was just being given to her. She couldn't believe this, but of course she was never one to refuse a gift. But still….

"Are you sure?" she asked him as she took the bow and the matching leather quiver of arrows from his hands, straining her neck to look up at him and watching him nod confidently.

Saying a last goodbye to the blacksmith, Naruto deposited her wrapped kunai and shuriken into her kunai path before slinging the quiver and bow across her back.

"Thank you so much, Baigan-San!" she yelled back to him as she waved and left the shop to enter out into the streets.

"Good luck in the exams, kiddo!" He yelled after her with a grin as he watched her run out into the streets and towards home. Shaking his head with a grin on his face, Baigan turned back around and returned to his work, believing he had made the right decision in giving that girl the Shodaime's bow that he had been entrusted to keep safe until the right person came along to pass it on to.

'_What a day so far.' _Naruto thought to herself, feeling a bit better as she ran down the streets as if they were empty and people weren't whispering and glaring behind her back. She just hoped she didn't put such an amazing bow to shame. Though she couldn't say it was an actual bad day for her.

**U-Z-U**

Getting through the door of the house she was tackled to the ground by two twin figures in a hug. With the arch of the bow digging into her back and the fear of the arrows breaking inside the quiver she found the strength to pat her brothers on the back before pushing them off to announce she was home and check on her arrows to make sure none of them had broken.

"Where did you-" Miki started.

"-Get that bow?" Nikki finished the question, the twins both taking in the masterfully crafted bow. And they would know something about weaponry craftsmanship since their village was well known for theirs.

"Oh, I stopped by the blacksmiths to get my stuff sharpened and some new gear, I always had my eye on this archery set and today the owner told me I could have it free of charge. Isn't that awesome?" She told them excited, running her hand over the wood and amazed at how it's color was a surprising stark white. The twins just nodded in unison together as they took in how happy their sister looked holding the bow she had been dreaming of for years.

"Naru-Chan, your home!" Looking up, Naruto saw Aki run out from the door's beneath the stairs that lead to the dining room, and towards her with his arms spread open ready to give her a big hug. But she would have none of that.

Sticking her leg straight out in front of her to hold her eldest brother off, Aki ran right into her foot.

"No, way. I'm still mad at you for how you acted at Hinata's house." she told him with a glare as she clutched her belonging to her before walking around her brothers and towards the stairs to go to her room before dinner.

"But, Naru-Chan," Aki tried, but Naruto refused to hear any excuses. Despite not liking Hiashi very much she didn't think it was right at all for Aki to attack him right in his own home and in front of his family.

"No butts. It's already hard enough for me to make friends, and I'm just lucky Hinata's so nice that she understood and wasn't mad after you attacked her own dad." staring at him from the stairs she prayed that after what had happened Hiashi wouldn't stop Hinata from seeing her or have her avoid her like all the other parents had done with their children when she was young.

"Naru-Chan, that man has done terrible things and has told horrible lies. He lied to our mother, risked another war happening after one had just ended, destroyed the spirit of an entire country, and he took you away from us." Naruto wanted to argue that what he did was still wrong, but her words were caught in his throat. He was right.

"We can only imagine what you had to go through because of those men on the council and he was one of them. I can never forgive him." he yelled up at her, becoming angrier and angrier just thinking about what his sister had to live through all alone, and the fact that his sister just couldn't understand how he must feel and that he just wanted to protect her.

"I don't want to talk about it any more, I need to get ready for the chunnin exams tomorrow." She told him, turning around to go back upstairs and to her room.

"You are _not _entering the exam!" sighing Naruto turned back around again to look at her brother, who she was sure was very close to having some sort of seizure or nervous breakdown.

"Yes I am. I am a ninja and if I want to get to the next level I have to compete, if I pass I will be one more level closer to becoming Hokage." Naruto told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She had forgotten the twins telling her that Aki was in denial about her entering the exams.

Rolling her eyes and tired from the long day, Naruto ran up the rest of the stairs before Aki had a chance to say anything else and once more halt her ascend up the stairs.

"Did you know about this?" he turned to the twins who only smiled sheepishly and looked away.

Aki looked absolutely furious before marching up the stares towards his sisters room just as Taka came walking in the front door from his own little bit of weapon shopping.

He let out a heavy sigh as the first thing he was welcomed home to was his brother screaming for their sister.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!" Taka sighed and shook his head. What the neighbors must think. The whole village could probably hear him

"If he used her whole," Miki said, "name he must be really mad" Nikki finished his brother, both cringing as they heard a door slam fallowed by more yelling from Aki.

"Young lady you are not entering those exams, it's too dangerous!" Aki banged on the door, refusing to allow his sister to go through with this ridicules thought of entering the exams. He could only imagine the difficulties and dangers she would have to face, and the fact that she could lose her life trying to pass.

"Go _away_, Aki!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the door. Walking further in to her room she took off the quiver and placed it along side her bow on the bed, she then took the jewelry box from the leather bag and placed it on her desk.

Ignoring the pounding on her door she took off the lid, right away a soothing melody began to play. It was the same tune to the lullaby she had sung the first day she had met her brothers.

Reaching inside she pulled out a a tiny yellow hair clip, worn and faded from time. The Third, had said it was her mothers. She would give it back to her mother when she saw her.

She smiled at the thought of finally meeting her mother. Putting the hair clip back, she took out her very first kunai rusted over from age. Holding the kunai in her hands, her determination to enter the exams only became stronger. Putting the kunai back in the box and closing it up Naruto groaned as she realized the banging had stopped but now she could hear Aki pacing in front of the door waiting for her to come out.

Ripping open the door, Naruto glared at her brother just as he turned to her with his own glare.

"Naru, you are not entering the chunnin exams. I wont let you" he told her, dropping the chan as they stared each other down heatedly

"What are you going to do? Put a shackle on my ankle and lock me in my room to keep me from entering?" Naruto challenged him not backing down one bit.

"If I have too." he answered through clenched teeth. The two glaring at each other for another five minutes until Aki finally broke contact while Naruto pulled at her hair.

"This is so stupid, I hate you!" Naruto screeched going back into her room and slamming the door behind her, leaving a speechless, stunned, and most of all a very hurt big brother standing alone.

**TBC.**


	7. Chunnin exams begin, first shot

Chapter seven

Feeling absolutely awful for saying such a mean thing to her brother, Naruto just sat their against her door with her head in her hands until she was called down to dinner by the twins.

Yawning and stretching she hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep on the floor for a few hours. Getting up she left her room and headed downstairs to the dinning room to fill her belly though she didn't think she would be doing much eating.

Dinner was awkward between the five siblings, none of them did much eating accept Aki who was depressingly stuffing his face with as much food as he possibly could. His way of coping with their fight earlier and his sisters harsh words.

Naruto wasn't very hungry though and she still wasn't used to such filling meals, so instead she just used her fork to swirl around her food on her plate. Though she drank a lot, and would only take small bites of her food when Taka insisted she stop playing with her food.

"If you would excuse me," Aki pardoned himself solemnly from the table, and though standing with him Naruto couldn't find any words to speak though she had so many. Nothing would come out and she was just left their as Aki left the dinning room to go into the kitchen next door to clean his dishes before her escaped to his room.

"Don't you think you were just a little harsh on him earlier?" Miki asked, pushing his own plate away and looking at his sister with a disapproving stare.

"Ya, Naru. You have to try and think how he must feel. He's the oldest out of us and it's only natural that he feels it's his job to protect us. Protect you!" Nikki went on, doing their best to try and emphasize the value of her life to them.

"I know, but still…" gnawing at her bottom lip Naruto threw her head back in frustrations as she pulled at her hair, tugging the blond strands between her fingers.

"We all care so much about you, Naru-Chan, we're your big brothers after all. You cant completely blame us if we get mad when we see one the guys who took you from us or don't want you to enter such a dangerous exam where you could die," Nikki said. Getting up and taking a seat in the chair next to their little sister, slinging his arm around her shoulders in a half hug.

"I get it. But I'm still just trying to get adjusted to this family thing. I'm not used to having so many people caring about me at once." She told them, sighing as she leaned into the hug. Taking content in the warmth that came off her brother and the earthy scent that she recognized from a day of training outside.

"You should go talk to him." Taka encouraged, his eyes never leaving his plate as he took another sip from his glass before returning to his meal.

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined, causing Taka only lifted and expectant brow that answered her question. In ways, both of his sibling were wrong and right in their actions and words and he believed that the matter could only be settled if they talked to one another,

"Yes. Now go" He told her finally looking up, his eyes locking sternly with hers before she gave in and stood from her seat and making sure she put her own dishes away before she went upstairs to Aki's room to have a chat with him.

Knocking on her brothers door Naruto waited a minute but got no reply. Again, no word from him. She tried a few more times but still nothing.

"Aki, I'm coming in so you better be decent." she announced, slowly opening the door and looking around. Finally her eyes fell on Aki's figure standing out on the balcony of his own room. His back was hunched but his head high as he stared up at the bright moon hanging in the starry sky above.

"Aki, I wanted to say I'm sorry. About what I said earlier, I didn't mean it.," she told him, walking until she was right next to him on the balcony. Her head down not finding herself able to look at him, to ashamed.

"Out of us all, I was the one who was the most excited to having a little sister. A sweet angel I could spoil and protect, a precious baby sister I would cherish always." Looking up from her feet, still biting her lip she looked up to her brother who was still staring at the stars.

"After mother I was the first one to hold you, and then father and then the medical kunoichi who helped deliver you. One was the third Hokage's wife. And then something terrible happened, a man appeared wearing a mask and snatched you up, threatening to take your life if he didn't get what he wanted. It was horrible." Naruto knew by the end of Aki's story she would be crying herself, the mention of their mother leaving her with a feeling of longing.

"Mother and father yelled at me to run away with the twins and Taka back to the village, to tell them what was happening. But I went back just in time to see you nearly killed by that man. Thank god dad was quick enough to get to you before it happened. Then there was an explosion, and I was alone with mother. The man was after mother." He told her.

" I couldn't protect her. He swatted me away with the back of his hand like a fly, he must have knocked me out because the next time I woke I was tied up on the ground. I was helpless to protect you and he hurt mom, dad had already brought you to a safe location before coming to the rescue. I don't remember much after that, and when I woke up I was in the hospital with mom. The Council reps telling us that you and dad hadn't survived." salty tears were in his eyes and he dropped to his knees in front of her with a hand on each shoulder as he looked into her eyes, she same eyes she shared with their father.

"I just don't want to lose you again," he told her, a single tear falling down his cheek as he held back anymore from falling. Sadly Naruto just happened to be a crybaby and was practically crying a waterfall.

"That wont happen, I promise on my ninja way that you will never have to go through that again. And besides I cant die until I reach my dreams," She told him, wiping both their tears away and giving her brother that big charming grin of hers.

"Trust me, I'm no weakling" Sighing Aki pulled his sister to him in a tight hug. He did trust her, it was the world he didn't trust. And all he could think was that their father was one the strongest ninja the world had scene and he died before his time. It wasn't a matter of being weak or strong.

"I'm sorry, Aki," she apologized again, her voice mumbled with her face tucked into the crook of her brothers shoulder.

"I'm sorry to, Naru-Chan," he told her sincerely, the hugging not ending until he finally heard the soft snores of his sister who had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling softly he maneuvered his arm under Naruto's knees and his other around her shoulder before picking her up like the princess she is.

Somehow with his eyes closed Aki was able to change his sister from her disgusting cloths into one of his shits to sleep in, she would yell at him later but at least he got to see her act so cute earlier.

_'You have a long road ahead of you, Naru-Chan. Your life now that we have appeared will become more hectic as you are revealed your heritage and the responsibility that come with the royal blood that fills your vains. I just wish that you could experience at least a small time of peace just once.'_ slowly with such though he began to fall victim to deep slumber, the warmth of his sister nuzzling into his side and her sweet snores lulling him to sleep.

**U-Z-U**

Waking up in the morning to an empty bed and the smell of bacon, Naruto sat up to stretch her limbs and let out a big yawn before taking a look around.

"This isn't my bedroom" she mumbled to herself as she cutely rubbed the sleep from her eyes, fallowed by another yawn before she realized exactly what day it was and the possible time since she couldn't find a clock anywhere.

"Oh crap," Naruto yelled to herself, jumping from the bed and running out of the room into her own. Rummaging and through her drawers and closet and destroying her room as she tried to find her jumpsuit. All her cloths had been replaced with pink girly cloths and a few orange frilly things that were no where close to suitable to wear as a ninja or if she was going to enter the exams. She was in a panic now that as she was running all around the second floor of the house, going mad as she also tried to find all her other stuff she needed.

"Aki, where is my jumpsuit!" Naruto demanded to know as she ran about the house in seardch of her brother, and her jumpsuit.

"That nasty orange thing, I threw it in the furnace last night before I put you to bed." Naruto looked like she was about to cry when her told her this. The twins swore they heard something shatter too and were certain it might be their sister sanity.

"YOU WHAT?" yep, it was her sanity that shattered along with any sense of mercy. Of course that was the twins cue to save the day and possibly their older brother from being killed by their baby sister. But honestly Aki probably wouldn't have burned that wretched thing if they hadn't given him the encouragement and push to burn that damn jumpsuit.

"Don't worry, Naru-Chan, we prepared," Nikki called up to her with a grin to match his brother next to him, stopping short for Miki to finish his sentence like usual.

"Something special just for the exams to wear, it's on your bed" Miki fallowed his brothers words. Watching as his sister gave a pitiful look as she hoped the outfit her brother picked for her wouldn't be completely horrible to wear in public. Running back to her room she went straight to her bed and found what the twins were talking about right next to her archery set.

**U-Z-U**

When Naruto came out of her room she was wearing an orange cropped jacket, with the usual Uzumaki swirl on the back and right sleeve, a thick dark blue tank top underneath, a pair of fitting orange shorts that reached her knees and clung to her thighs like a second skin. She also had on a belt with a silver swirl belt buckle that had a pouch clipped to it near the back on her left side.

Finishing the attire with her usual blue sandals and kunai pouch tied to her right thigh and her headband tied around her forehead like usual. Her quiver of arrows strapped to her back with her bow.

'_Well I guess they could have picked something much worse and it is kinda a cool outfit, though I miss my jacket' _she thought to herself looking her self over and turning at the waist to look at her back.

Looking at the clock on the wall she realized she was running later than she thought she already was. She could only imagine how mad Sakura would be when she arrived at the exam building.

"Naru-Chan, what about breakfast?" Aki asked as he watched his sister run down the stairs.

"Cant, don't have time" she told him passing them and saying she would see them after the exams and for them to wish her luck. Which they all did.

"Naru!" Turning, Naruto was just in time to catch the bacon Taka had thrown her way in her mouth as he gave her a solid good luck.

"Thanks, Taka. See you guys later!" She said as she finally made her way out the door and into the streets as she ran in the direction of the building she was told to go to if she wanted to enter the exams.

Naruto ran as fast as she could until she finally arrived at her destination. Tired and out of breath she gathered herself, stood up straight and walked threw the doors of the hall she was directed to go to only for her to trip right as she walked through the door, and at her teammates feet no less.

"Loser," Sasuke scoffed, looking down at her before turning around and shaking his head as he though of how unlucky he was to be teamed with such girls.

Thinking about it harder he actually realized they were the only team now with two girls why every other team was paired as a three man team of two boys and a girl.

Great double the trouble for him.

Getting up Naruto dusted her self off and adjused her bow on her back before bringing her head up to look at Sakura. Surprised when the slap to the back of her head wasn't as hard as usual, Naruto just grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan, I woke up a bit late this morning and couldn't find my jumpsuit, turned out that Aki had destroyed it, and I had to dress in what the twins picked out for me." Naruto explained, finishing up by motioning to her outfit.

"Whatever, you were still late. But I'll have to thank those brothers of yours, now I wont be completely embarrassed to be seen with you now that your actually dressed like a normal person." Naruto wasn't entirely sure if Sakura was insulting her or complimenting her, either way the girl was now walking away from her to join Sasuke down the hall where he was actually waiting for them.

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Sakura called behind her before the blond nodded her head and trailed after the two with a grin.

**U-Z-U**

"I found you, Princess," A boy hiding behind the corner whispered to himself, watching as the distance between the petite blond and him grew larger.

His long plumb red hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, the length of it stopping at his shoulders, while his piercing golden, hawk like eyes trailed after the three.

"_Ladies Man, have you spotted the princess yet…over.?"_ A voice came from the boys earpiece, the voice monotone but obviously belonging to a girl.

"Ya, and she is just like we imagined. And I thought we decided that my code name was Flirt master…over.?" the boy asked, having liked flirt master much better.

"_No way, besides me and Thorn Queen both think your flirting sucks. All you do is use stupid cliché lines to pick up chicks."_ This time the voice on the other end was a higher pitch and definitely feminine.

"_That's enough, Happy Bunny. The point is we found the princess, now move out." _receiving the order the three did as they were told.

**U-Z-U**

Walking down the halls team seven noticed a rather large crowd down the hall, they were all surrounding a door that looked to be guarded by two boys that looked no older than them.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Naruto leaned towards Sakura, almost missing the worried and unsure expression her fellow teammate was wearing.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked in concern, but the pink haired girl had no time to reply as they finally came to reached the riled up group yelling and arguing with the guards to let them through. Looking up above the door Naruto saw a plank with the room number they were told to go to on it written in bold black ink.

Sasuke of course saw through the illusion the two _boys _were casting, but played along for a bit as he made it further through the crowd as they watched a bushy eyebrowed guy get thrown to the ground by the two boys standing at the door. It took Naruto a minute but she finally recognized the guy from Hinata's house, the one she had fell on in the hall. She kinda felt bad watching him get man handled like that.

"Please.. Just let us through," a girl came walking up, Naruto could only assumed she was the green spandex wearing boys teammate. She seemed like a nice enough girl.

Narrowing her eyes Naruto took in the slight twitch before the boy on the left of the door with the spiky hair readied to strike the bunned haired girl.

They all watched as the boy raised his arm across his chest to back hand the girl, but quicker than Sakura could keep up with, Naruto had drawn her bow from her back and shot an arrow straight through the crowd that pinned the boys sleeve, and there for his arm, to the wall behind him successfully stopping him from laying a hand on the girl.

"I do believe even for ninja there is some moral code about hitting a woman who isn't even attacking you." Naruto glared, most of the crowd turning around to see her still standing a good few feet away from the group with Sakura just a little ahead of her. Slowly lowering her bow she walked through the crowd with Sakura until they were standing on either side of Sasuke.

"Why you little," The wild haired boy got no chance to finish his sentence, still trying to yank his arm free from the wall, as Sasuke once more started to show off so he could steel Naruto's small bit of glory from her.

Though Sasuke himself had to admit he had never expected the blond to have such an ace talent such as archery. And to be able to shoot an arrow through the crowd without skimming or grazing a single person, and hitting it's target straight on. He couldn't also help but feel a bit annoyed that Naruto had kept suck an ability from them, wondering what else she could be possibly hiding from them and questioning how strong she really was.

"You might as well let us pass, and while your at it remove that genjutsu you have up to change our surroundings. I'll be going to the third floor" Naruto just had to role her eyes at the damn confident smirk Sasuke wore. Than again she did do her own bit of showing off herself, and wanted to hit herself in the head as she realized she just gave away one of her best skills to her possible competitors in the exam. The crowd was in confusion after what Sasuke said about the third floor and the genjutsu.

"So you noticed, huh?" The other guy said with a smirk of his own, jus a tiny bit impressed. And if possible Sasuke smirk grew bigger, a fact that made Naruto want to wipe that damn cocky expression off her teammates face.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first though right? After all you analytical abilities and knowledge of genjutsu is the best out of our team," Naruto hid her smile , noticing that Sasuke had actually noticed that Sakura was feeling down and was trying to boost her self confidence my complimenting her in his own way.

"Of course I noticed a long time ago, after all we're only on the second floor" Naruto smirked as she saw Sakura's confidence return, and she didn't miss the smile Sasuke had either for a split second instead of that damn grin of his.

Nodding her head along witht eh rest, Naruto pretended she had actually noticed the genjutsu too, though it was her greatest weakness out of all her ninja skills.

All together everyone watched as the number on the door sighed changed from 301 to 201.

"Not bad, but all you did was see threw it. Now you have to get through me!" shouting the wild haired boy finally freed his arms from Naruto's arrow. The other was quick to move, rising his leg to kick and this time when Naruto drew her bow she wasn't fast enough as someone else came between the unnamed boy and Sasuke, both legs caught and stopped from making contact with the other.

'_So fast' _Naruto thought to herself, lowering her bow again as she locked her eyes on the bushy eyebrowed boy who held the ankle of both Sasuke and the other in his grip. The crowd was completely amazed at how fast he had moved to stop the two, especially after having been beaten up so badly just moments earlier before they arrived.

Letting go of both of their legs, bushy brows, who Naruto now remembered his name was Lee from when he was called at Hinata's house. Soon enough he and the bunned haired girl was joined by a rather handsome boy who, along with the other two, could only be a year or two older than them.

Though he was a bit to much of a pretty boy for Naruto's taste, that is if she really had any interest in cute boy or romance like Sakura.

"Hey, what happened to our plan about not drawing attention to ourselves?" He asked Lee, who didn't seem to be paying any attention after he noticed Sakura. Naruto also noticed the bun haired girl shrug her shoulders and shake her head in a hopeless _'I-knew-this-would-happen' _way, along with the fact the pretty boy also seemed to have the same expression as he had that deadpanned look.

With his wounds magically healed Lee started to walk up to Sakura, a light blush dusting his cheeks and Naruto didn't even have to be a genius to figure out what Lee's intention was towards her pink haired teammate.

'_This is going to be too hilarious' _Naruto thought already holding back her laughter as she watched Lee introduce himself.

TBC


	8. Rock Lee and the rookie nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the Oc's I have created in this story**

Chapter eight

It started out normal enough, a simple introduction of his name though he looked anything but ordinary with those eyebrows, bug eyes, bowl cut hair and horrible green spandex jumpsuit even worse than her old one.

"Oh, beautiful, youthful, Sakura-Chan, please be my girlfriend? I swear to protect you forever until I die," Sadly he ended it with a thumbs up, wink, and a bright toothy smile that almost left Naruto blind.

"No way in hell!" blunt and to the point, Sakura rejected the poor boy. But Naruto couldn't help herself, it was just too funny.

With one arm around herself and the other up to cover her mouth so she could muffle her laughter, she started to giggle. Her eyes closing and her face flushing a light pink from her fit of laughter, the sweet chime of her giggle catching the attention of many and drawing the specific attention of those belonging to the male gender.

They were all dazzled by her cuteness and were in a daze as they just kept staring at her with hearts in their eyes and blushing like fools. Of course Naruto was blind to their looks of interest. Even Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the looks from the boys Naruto was receiving. But even she had to agree that she looked rather cute when she wasn't hiding like a turtle in that tacky jumpsuit of hers before her brothers had decided to take over her wardrobe.

But soon enough the attention was forgotten when Sakura realized not only was Naruto laughing at Lee's reaction, but the fact she was the victim of being settled with a crush by such a boy. Feeling the glare from her fellow female teammate, Naruto stopped her laughter and raised her hand in surrender and started to slowly back away from the scene to go pry her arrow free from it's place still stuck in the wall.

Naruto felt a bit bad for the boy being straight out rejected from Sakura, and managed to give him an apologetic pat on the shoulder before passing him to go retrieve her arrow surprised to feel the muscle beneath that spandexes suit of his.

Taking a firm grip on her arrow she started to pull, but the darn thing just wouldn't budge at all so she had to try harder. Using her foot to push against the wall why she pulled, it came free and she fell backwards on her butt from having lost her balance.

"Here, let me help you," Looking up from her spot on the floor she found the bun haired girl standing in front of her with her hand outstretched to take. Grinning Naruto took the girls hand and allowed her to help her up back to her feet.

"Thanks." she told the girl as she brushed herself off and put her arrow back with the rest in the quiver.

"No, I should thank you for earlier. You have amazing aim with that thing." She told Naruto, jerking her head towards the bow on the girls back and complimenting her.

"Well I have been practicing archery for a long time, this is actually my first decent bow." She told the girl sheepishly as she lifted an arm to graze her fingers over the string of her bow.

"I'm Ten Ten by the way, I recognize you from the Hyuuga compound, you were with those three other guys," The girl finally gave her name as she held out her hand again for a handshake this time, and of course Naruto clasped hands with the girl in a firm shake with a grin on her face and a spark in her eye at meeting someone new.

"Ya, sorry about that. My brothers are crazy protective of me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki" with a smile she returned her introduction.

Just as Naruto was returning to her teams side, the pretty boy from Ten Ten's team decided to walk up to them. Naruto at first thought the boy would go straight to Sasuke just like that kid from Suna had a few day ago. But instead she was surprised when he walked up to her.

"You, you're the one from before, the sister of the man who attacked Hiashi-Sama," Even Ten Ten had recognized the girl, but at least she had the decency not to bring such a past occurrence up. It was rude and impolite, especially after Naruto had helped one of his teammates earlier. Ten Ten shot the boy a warning glare.

"Neji," She said his name, putting a hand on his shoulder that he just shrugged off and continued his approach towards the blond girl who held the answers he sought.

"I want to know why your brother attacked Hiashi-Sama" the demand was clear in his voice as he looked upon her coldly. Naruto being herself didn't reply well to demands.

"Well I'm not telling you. I already apologized to Hinata for my brothers actions and I don't have to answer you." She told him, ready to turn around and leave with her team only to have a hand grasp her arm and stop her.

"I wont let you leave until I have my answers!" He told her, his grip around her arm firm as to halt her from leaving. Struggling a bit she had to admit that the guy was a persistent bastard.

"Well your not getting them, because I\t's none of your damn business!" She told him, ripping her arm at last from the others grip before stomping off leaving.

"Naruto, Sasuke-Kun lets go" Sakura cheered taking one of Sasuke's and Naruto's hand before dragging them off down the hall while she sang a happy tune. Sasuke moped, and Naruto was depressed at having been reminded of the trouble her brothers caused. She would never forgive those who her mother and family from her, but she had enough self control and self preservations to not try and harm any of them.

Then they ran into the bushy brow guy named Lee who challenged Sasuke to fight. Naruto was pissed off once more that Sasuke was getting all the attention. Why did no one ever challenge her to a fight?

Though after Sasuke got his ass beat she was a bit happier while trying not to laugh at Sasuke's defeat. But then the fight ended when both of Sasuke and Lee fell from the air when something hit them and there was suddenly a turtle yelling at Lee.

"Um, that's a turtle right?" Naruto asked Sakura pointing to the orange turtle that was now scolding Lee. After all she had never seen a talking turtle before and it was just a little strange for her to see Lee actually talking back to it.

"I would think that was obvious," Sakura told her, making Naruto sound stupid for asking such a question.

If she had thought the talking turtle was weird, what she was witnessing now was a hundred times worse as she felt her eyes burn before she was using her hands to cover them from the horror in front of her.

"Oh my god, my eyes, my beautiful blue eyes!" she whimpered, horrified at what she was witnessing before her. Naruto was positive she might go blind after this. How would she become Hokage if she was blind?

Sakura was twitching, spazzing out as she tried to release the genjutsu but it wasn't working. Sadly the fact is there was no jutsu in use.

Sasuke wasn't sure if seeing his entire clan killed by your older sibling was worse, or what he was seeing right now. All he knew is that his eye wouldn't stop twitching.

The tears, the eyebrows, the green jumpsuits, and the awful man hugging.

All the joy Naruto had felt from seeing Sasuke get his butt kicked was now gone after seeing such a traumatizing scene.

When Lee's sensei, Gai, finally took notice of them Naruto went on immediate alert. The man may be a weirdo but there was a power emanating from him, and he was definitely stronger than his horrible attire gave way too believe. Gai of course recognized the three children right away as his rivals students, the blond and Uchiha especially caught his attention.

"You three over there, how is Kakashi doing?" Gai asked them, and still suspicious of the weird man they all kept their eyes on him. All three surprised and more than curious of how the two men know each other. And of course Sasuke thinking himself the leader of their little group spoke the four little word they wanted to ask first.

"You know Kakashi-Sensei?" Still with their eyes trained on the man they watched carefully before those eyes widened in shock as Gai disappeared.

"Sasuke!" She spoke his name quickly before with fast reflexes, that still surprised her team, Naruto had drew her bow from her back, notched an arrow, and spun around so she was facing behind them just as Gai appeared.

The head of her arrow aimed for his jugular. Sasuke was next to Sakura with a kunai drawn, but looking at Naruto now he saw that the arrow of Naruto's bow was actually having a hard time staying in place from Naruto's shaking. Never before had they ever seen someone move so terrifyingly fast except for the shaking girl and obviously disturbed Uchiha, Gai went on with how he and and Kakashi were "Eternal rivals". And how he had 50 wins to Kakashi's 49. But what he said next is what really seemed to disturb Sasuke.

"I'm stronger than Kakashi," Just the thought of someone stronger than Kakashi angered Sasuke in someway, most likely thinking he deserved the strongest as his mentor and the fact that the thought of someone being stronger than Kakahi was a scary thing to think about.

"You can lower your weapon now young lady, all four of you should head for the class room now unless you want to be late." he told Naruto, meeting her eyes as he threw a kunai to knock away the shuriken that he had thrown to pin the bandage of his student to the wall to stop the fight. After giving a final good luck to his student the man was gone in a puff of smoke.

With the bandage Lee's bandage now free Naruto noticed Lee's hand. It was bruised, and a cut up, some that couldn't have been stitched up to long ago. As he spoke to Sasuke, his words lost to Naruto, she saw that he was having a bit of trouble rewrapping his hand. With long strides Naruto made her way over to Lee.

"Let me help you. After all just because you kicked my teammates butt doesn't mean you're my enemy….yet." she smiled up at the taller boy. Watching the surprised look on his face as she went to fixing his bandages, her fingers gently brushing over healed scars that made him shiver, before finally wrapping his hand back up to the knuckles.

Once she was done Naruto looked back up to him, her blue eyes meeting round black ones that held a shared glint of light as her own did. Their was something kindred in this boy that drew Naruto to him.

"See you around, Bushy brows." she teased with a wink, turning back around and walking back up to her team, while Lee jumped back up to the upper level of the room of which he had came from earlier.

"You so got your ass kicked just now," Naruto said lightly, her hands behind her head lazily as Sasuke scowled unattractively. Sakura of course scorned Naruto for being so rude and to shut her mouth.

"Whatever. But you saw his hand too. That Bushy brows must have trained supper hard everyday to get that strong." she said with a soft expression, she had to give the guy major credit after seeing his hand and had to admit to herself that she was impressed. Though Sasuke's mood seemed to be a bit dark as Naruto took in his clenched up fist.

"This should be fun, the chuunin exam that is," with huge grins as Sasuke seemed to be back to normal, both Sakura and Naruto fallowed the dark eyed boy to the class room with big confident smiles on their faces all the way.

Arriving at the door to the class room they were met by Kakashi sensei lazily waiting for them to arrive.

"Ah, so ,Sakura, you decided to come as well. That's good, now you can properly take the exam." of course as always, half the things Kakashi said didn't make sense so the three were left to asking him what on earth he was talking about…again.

"Well you see, the exam can only be taken in a group of three. If one of you had decided not to show up the other two wouldn't be allowed to take the exam." he told them, and though accused of lying to them he told them his reasons. That if he had told them, Naruto and Sasuke would have definitely pressured Sakura. And he knew that if Sasuke asked her she would definitely do it, though she didn't have it in her heart and would enter the exams merely for Sasukes and even Naruto's sake becoming a liability if she wasn't going to put her all into it.

"I'm glad all of you came of your own choice. I am proud to call you my team." with his eye crinkled in that upside down 'U' the three knew he was smiling in which they proudly retuned as his indeed proud students.

Stepping aside, Kakashi let his students pass. Leaving them to pass through the door into the first part of the exam.

"Wow," Naruto spoke a bit breathlessly as she, along with the other two of her team, took in the immense numbers of ninja filling the rows and rows of the room. Talk about intimidating.

"Sasuke-Kun!" groaning, Naruto would recognize that voice anywhere. It was almost as hard not to recognize as Sakura's banshee scream.

Jumping atop Sasuke's back from behind, Ino Yamanaka pressed herself to the poor boy as she clung to him. That is before she noticed Naruto standing in the middle between Sasuke and herself and Sakura who was currently screaming at her to get her hands off of Sasuke.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto, you look so cute. Finally decided to take up my advice and embrace you feminine side?" Ino squealed as she took in how fashionable Naruto looked in her new outfit. She was glad to see the girl out of her usual jumpsuit attire. Now if they could only change the colors of the outfit

"Wait, you knew she was a girl? She told you before us!" Sakura asked, looking back between her old friend and her whiskered marked teammate. in which she looked at with disbelief and a bit of betrayal in that she had told others before her old team that she was a girl.

"Well, not exactly, Sakura-Chan. You see a few months ago Ino ran into me while we were both shopping for some, um, _feminine products." _She explained, blushing a bit at admitting such in front of all the boys.

But soon enough she was distracted from Sakura when she saw Shikamaru behind the others. With a big smile, Naruto faollowed Ino's example and tan to the pineapple hair boy and wrapping her arms around Shikamaru's neck in a hug.

"Would you get off of me!" he said, though not having the heart to pry the girl off him ash she wrapped herself around him, while Sasuke was still having trouble himself trying to shake Ino off.

"You were less troublesome when you were pretending to be a boy." Shikamaru complained, giving up and just allowing the girl to hang from him as she was. Of course hearing this only ticked Sakura off even more at knowing that one more person knew Naruto was a girl before herself.

"And what about him?" Sakura demanded to know, pointing a bit rudely at Shikamaru who only stood and stared bored as Naruto detached herself.

"Wells that ones obvious. Shikamaru's has an I.Q over two hundred, he figured it out himself a _long _time ago." She told Sakura with a smirk as she patted her dear friends shoulder fondly. Soon enough they were joined by team eight to assemble the rookie nine together.

**U-Z-U**

Jumping from tree to tree, her red hair flowing behind her, Kushina glared at the path ahead. Cursing the council members of the Konoha for their future meeting and reunion. She would not let them get away for deceiving her and her, their treachery would not be forgiven. And far as she's concern she's pretty sure that her late husbands village could be charged with the kidnapping of the princess of the whirlpool country.

'_I shall not bestow any mercy to all involved in the keeping of my baby girl from me, be wary and prepared for punishment Konoha' _she thought darkly, her eyes ahead towards her destination as she sped her pace up. No more shall any one keep her from her.

'_Those boys of mine just best be keeping an eye on their sister, and keeping her safe until mama arrives' _she thought lastly, and off far in the leaf village Aki, the twins, and Taka all felt a chill roll up their spines. A bad feeling washing over them.

**U-Z-U**

In one of the many corners of the class room for the first part of the chunnin exams, a group of three, all with whirlpool headbands watched silently from a distance, their eyes trained on a certain bright blond who was currently arguing with a boy who had a dog sitting atop his head.

'_She's cuter than I thought' _the boy of the group thought to himself, his amber eyes trailing his target with a wicked smirk upon his lips.

TBC.


	9. Declaration of war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the OC's in this story that I created from my own imagination.**

Chapter nine.

"I always wondered why you smelled so girly," Kiba said after their team was given a short explanation about the whole deal with Naruto actually being a girl.

Naruto herself for some reason blushed at such a strange comment. Kiba of course had acted dramatically, surprised when he saw her dressed so differently until she did a quick explanation that she had been a girl all this time. Thanking the gods that Team 8 were really the last people she really had to explain the whole girl thing to. It actually happened that Shino had known for awhile she was a girl, something about bugs and pheromones.

"And you just chose not to tell any one?" she asked the bug user, curious as exactly why he hadn't told any one about her secret. Then again Shino didn't really seem like the type to blab.

"If you hadn't notice, Naruto-Chan, I am not the most talkative person. I also do not believe in telling a secret which is not mine to tell." he told her, any expression of emotion hidden behind his dark glasses and high collar of his jacket as she gave him an appreciative smile. Then she noticed how down and depressed Choji looked.

"Choji, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I would have told you eventually I swear, it's just I never had a good chance and things always seemed to get in the way" She told him, not wanting to lose the big guy as a friend, if she did who else would have ramen eating constants with her

"It's ok. I guess I just feel a little out of the loop since Shikamaru and Ino already knew about your secret, but I was the only one of our team who didn't." He told her, munching down his chips even faster than before.

"So what, your still the sweetest guy I know" she said with a pretty smile that made Choji and a few in the background blush.

"D-did you w-work things out with y-your siblings?" Hinata came up to her and asked. They girl was concerned, remembering how upset Naruto's siblings seemed to be when they had left her home the other day. She was worried that Naruto and her brothers may have gotten into a fight because of her father.

"Don't worry, me and my brothers had a good talk. I still feel like I should apologize again though," she assured the shy girl.

"P-Please don't. I-I'm the one who s-should a-apologize for what ever m-my father m-might have done t-to you or your f-family in the past." The Hyuuga heiress said, looking down at her feet as she pressed the tips of her fingers together why she felt a built guilty for her fathers actions in the past that caused any harm to her friend.

"I don't think I'm ready or even if I should say why, and I don't want you to hate your own dad. But what he did, me and my family can never forgive." Hinata didn't ask any more questions, she took what she was given and nodded humbly. It was obvious that it was painful for Naruto to speak about.

But the truth is that no matter how mad she was at the council members for keeping her family from her before, the fact is they were with her now and they couldn't do anything about it.

Shikamaru noticed the change in facial expression as Naruto's train of thought changed, most likely going to something a bit more solemn. He kept a close eyes on her. His family had never shown any malice towards Naruto, and his father in fact encouraged him to play with her when they were younger. But he never needed permission to play with her, he always did even when others warned him that he should stay away from her.

Choji was actualy the one to cheer the golden haired girls spirits by talking about the exam though he was still the most nervous of them all about it.

Shikamaru also noticed how Sasuke kept glaring at him after Naruto had hugged him, raising a brow he smirked at the Uchiha that smirk turning into a smile as Naruto stepped closer to him on her own.

At the mention of the exams Naruto did seem to brighten up as she thought about kicking everyone's butt. Shikamaru muttered to himself and shook his head at his own thoughts of how troublesome these exams were going to be for him.

"You guys really should be a bit more quiet," turning around from the group by the interruption of someone's voice, Naruto saw a boy older than them with silver hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He was dressed in a purple out fit with a thick white sash around his waist, wearing a pair of round glasses with a leaf headband tied around his forehead. He also wore Steal plated gloves and his kunai pouch was on his hip instead of having one tied around his leg.

"You guys are just rookies, nothing but a bunch of kids out of the academy. You might want to quiet down and stop screaming like a bunch of school girls" Despite her uninterested and bored look Naruto was a bit annoyed at being called a school girl. She kept her calm though and waited out through what ever this guys point was for coming up to them.

To say the least she was completely surprised at what the silver haired boy did next. Leaning forward just a bit he smiled, his face so close Naruto couldn't help but blush red a bit. He took her hand in his and kissed the top before stepping back.

"Such a pretty girl as yourself should be careful about the attention she draws." Still blushing she was able to ask what his name was, unknowing that behind her Sasuke was glaring holes through the boys head until he backed off from his teammate.

He didn't know why but he didn't like the attention Naruto was getting, or how Kabuto and Shikamaru got so close to her. He hated the way other guys in the room looked at her. She was his teammate, no one else's.

"My names Kabuto. But I'm not that important, you should really look behind you though." Doing as they were advised they were met with death glares from a bunch of guys who really all looked the same in Naruto's opinion.

"Those guys are from the hidden rain village, and trust me when I say they have very short tempers," Naruto just gave Kabuto a look, not really impressed or actually intimidated by the weird looking rain village ninja. Though a few others had already started to sweat a little.

"Every one here is on high end and nervous, so you might not want to make a big scene" he told them, but Naruto didn't really heed his words. So far she was able to stay quiet.

"But I shouldn't expect much from a group of clueless rookies like yourself. Brings back memories of when I was just like you" This guy was starting to annoy her and Naruto just really wished he would get to the point and stop dragging his feet already.

She watched him reach back to his pouch at his hip, and Naruto was on immediate alert before she noticed he was only fidgeting with the flap as he told them how this was actually his seventh time taking the exam and that it was his fourth year since the exams are twice a year.

"Wow, you must really suck then?" Naruto finally said, blunt with a straight face as she stood relaxed with her hands behind her head. Of course Sakura yelled at her for being rude but the guy acted as if he didn't hear her and just smiled a little.

"So you must know a lot about the exams" Sakura said, hoping maybe he could somehow give them a few hints of help or something on the exam.

Naruto had to say she was a little impressed that despite this being his seventh time taking the exam he was still confident and used his experience and knowledge of the past as an advantage for him.

"That's a little impressive I guess." Naruto grumbles, before Kabuto finally found what he had been searching for in his pouch. He pulled out a deck of ninja info cards. Leaning down he explained how to use them and how only his own chakra could open the info on them and than summoned an easy to read graph. At this point all the rookies had gathered in curiosity.

"What type of info if this?" Sakura asked looking over the map like graph with a graph similar to a 3D bar graph. At the bottom were all of the village symbols and a line pointing to a bar on the map where that village or country was located.

"Technically it's the number of those taking the exams and a breakdown of what country they are from." He explained to them patiently, and than that's when Naruto noticed the familiar swirl next to sound village symbol.

"There are Whirlpool ninja in the exams?" Naruto asked looking at the tiny bar position where the new location for Uzushiogakure was located on the map. Naruto started to scan the room trying to see if she could find the team.

"There are. The country has been in self isolation from the rest of the world for about twelve years, in truth it's because no one knew until now that they had rebuilt their village in another area, gathering as many survivors together to reform it's population. But even after they reformed they refused to re-enter the shinobi world. This is the first time they have sent any shinobi out from their village to participate with the other countries." Naruto wanted to hit herself. She was such an idiot since she actually hadn't told her team that her brothers and family were from Whirlpool. But now this was an opportunity for her to learn a bit more of her mothers home country.

"Why did they keep to themselves for so long, even after they rebuilt?" It was actually Ino who asked this question, though if she hadn't Naruto was sure Sakura or even Sasuke would have.

"The rumor is that when she was just born the country's princess disappeared. This almost started another war and tensions grew high between the whirlpool and the other countries. After they were destroyed originally, the burn of betrayal and the loss of their princess was still fresh and they wanted nothing to do with the world again. They've been so quiet, venturing little from their territory and living off the land instead of trading with others, that the world just forgot about them." Naruto was getting a bit nervous now. It must just be a coincidence that the princess disappeared just around the time the council lied to her mother.

There was no way Naruto could be a princess of any sort.

"Princess?" Sakura said, seeing as not many ninja nations really ruled by a monarchy system. And being herself she was always willing to learn more and something new about anything.

"Yes, though the village is ruled by a kage, like most countries, they have a lord second in power to the kage of their village to help keep order in the rest of the country. Whirlpool country just has a royal family instead of a Daimyo that rules in the same sense." Naruto took note to double check on that information with her brothers after the exam, believing they would know a little more on the matter.

"Do you know the princess name?" Sakura asked while Naruto was surprisingly still quiet as she became distracted in looking around the room for the whirlpool team.

"Sadly, no," Kabuto told her putting away the graph map.

**U-Z-U**

"I don't like that he knows so much," The pony tailed boy said to his teammates, keeping a close track on the silver haired man, Kabuto, was his name.

"Neither do I. He seems fishy." the smallest agreed with him as her big eyes glared at the glasses wearing boy.

The taller girl next to her nodded her head in agreement with the other two. No one outside of their country should know so much about such things and it put the three on alert. They would definitely be keeping an eye on him during the exams, but first and foremost Naruto's safety was their biggest priority, and if they deemed the man a threat they would not hesitate to end him in an instant.

**U-Z-U**

The conversation about Uzushiogakure was ended, and Sasuke took the opportunity to get some information on Gaara and Lee.

Since she hadn't been paying attention Naruto wasn't exactly sure what was going on anymore and just went with it.

When they were on the subject of Gaara is when Naruto finally caught on as Kabuto explained how the boy never once returned with even a scratch from any of his missions. The thought was indeed creepy. They listened to Kabuto as he put away his info cards, telling them how that all the people in the room were the top elite gennin of their villages. A fact, that like Hinata said, makes one loose their confidence.

Naruto looking around the room at all the menacing faces staring back at her, and couldn't help but be a little worried about the test. She of course would never tell any one this and was also had great confidence in her stubbornness to loose and give up just like that without some sort of fight.

From the corner of her eyes Sakura saw Naruto with her back to them, her shoulder trembling with her head down. Of course the first thing the pink haired girl would assume is that even her blond teammate was nervous and probably a little scared after hearing all of that from Kabuto. But beneath the golden locks of hair and shadow hiding her face was a huge grin. Still thinking it was nerves Sakura felt a bit bad and wanted to try and cheer the other up, worried at seeing Naruto so unlike herself.

"Don't get so down, Naruto…" she didn't get to do or say much after that as Naruto suddenly jolted to a straight stand, her chin raised high as she pointed out into the sea of ninja with the other resting on her hip confidently as she grinned a huge all tooth grin.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'LL LOOSE TO ANY OF YOU BASTARDS!" She declared to them all. Everyone who knew her just face palmed, wishing that they didn't know her.

After making every one in the room her enemy, Naruto had a good laugh as she felt relieved to have gotten that out of her system and a lot less nervous too. She soon enough found herself into a double headlock by Ino and Sakura. Sakura more or less was a bit rough. But after a second or two, Ino was back teasing Naruto on how cool she looked in her new cloths.

Ino teased non-stop until Naruto blushed and couldn't help but poke the girls cheek affectionately as she pouted. Almost all eyes were on her, many of the boys faces decorated with a blush as they watched the petite blond squeal and giggle as Ino poked her sides in a ticklish manner, causing Naruto to laugh sweetly as her soft pink lips pulled back in a smile.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that others knew the truth about Naruto before him, it didn't feel right that she didn't trust him, it was a strange feeling to him. They had always had a strange relationship since they were little, and now that they were older and on the same team things were slowly changing in ways Sasuke wasn't so sure he could ever bring himself to ask about. Though he did know for sure that when Naruto smiled like that it did funny things to him.

Sakura was honestly straight out jealous of all the attention Naruto was receiving concerning her new feminine look and having her ex-best friend compliment and tease her so much. Naruto was supposed to be nothing more than a dead last, so what was so special about her now that she was a girl to have every one swoon over her like they were? She was also a bit annoyed and her that Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and even Shino had known about Naruto's real gender and she hadn't until a the other day.

She had started to consider Naruto as a friend, rather than just an annoying teammate. Yet there was little trust between them and that wasn't good. She just prayed Naruto didn't have any more secrets she was hiding or there will be hell to pay if she finds out.

Kiba, like he had said earlier, always thought that there was something in Naruto's scent that was different from others, it was more similar to what his sister and mom smelled like, and also like his sister and mother and much of the Inuzuka clan there was something primal and animalistic in her scent.

Though it was light and barely noticeable. She smelt earthy, carrying the scent of grass and wild flowers like the training grounds, and of course she also smelled like ramen from how much she eats the stuff. It was definitely a shock to find out she was a girl and a little confusing to know that Shino had already known as well, though he could understand why Hinata would know with her Byakugan and all. Girl or not though, Naruto didn't seem any different personality wise as from before, she was definitely pretty that was sure.

Akamaru liked Naruto. Most of the time it was just because she gave him meaty treats.

Shino was indifferent, at least he appeared to be to everyone else. He tended to keep his personal thoughts to himself.

Everything after that happened so fast as Kabuto was attacked by the team from the Sound village, Naruto going straight to his side with Sakura to help him back to his feet. But once again she felt like something just wasn't right about this guy.

"Alright you little shits, break it up unless you don't want to take the exams and I get the enjoyment of kicking your asses out of here"

TBC


	10. The first test has begun

Chapter ten.

Naruto was pretty sure she had broken some of her teeth when her jaw had hit the floor after the proctor, a big scary scarred faced looking man who wore his protector as a bandana and wearing the same two piece jacket and pants proctor uniform under a black trench coat with black metal plated gloves, had announced that the first part of the test would be a written one.

Sakura swore Naruto looked ready to cry as she watched the girl pull at her hair and bite her lip to even stop herself from screaming, she found it a bit funny really knowing that this was the worst possible test in the world for her teammate.

Having been given their numbers and seated, Naruto sat slumped over the table with her head in her hands thinking along the lines of how she was street-smart not book-smart. This time she was actually feeling depressed about the exam.

Naruto could only imagine how Sasuke and Sakura must be laughing at her behind her back right now in their own seats scattered around the room from each other. It was around that point Naruto was really missing her big jacket to hide in and the comfort and feeling of safety it gave her, She loved her big bright orange jacket because of so many reasons, both sentimental and trivial.

"D-don't worry, N-Naru-Chan, you'll do fine." Hinata who was sitting next to her said, doing her best with a smile to cheer up her friend.

"Oh, I hadn't n-noticed your nails b-before. Did one o-of your brothers d-do them for you?" Hinata asked looking at Naruto's perfectly manicured nails painted a aqua blue meant to match her eyes.

Naruto looked down at her hands. She had completely forgotten about her nails. Taka had done them for her, having a very steady hand out of them all. She had felt so embarrassed when he had gotten down and even did her toes, he said that the polish was made by a shop who specialized in cosmetics in Uzushio, with a special compound in it that kept the color from fading and the polish from chipping even through the toughest treatment.

"Ya, Taka did them for me the other day. He said the polish can last a really long time without even chipping. If you really like it I can lend it the nail polish to you, I'm sure he has other colors if you want to come over sometime and look?" She offered watching as Hinata smiled and nodded her head, wondering what other colors of polish her friend might have.

"Well, let's d-do our best." the pale eyes girl said in an encouraging voice, before their attention both turned to the board where the scary looking proctor who's name was Ibiki, apparently began to go over the rules for the test.

When Ibiki told them it was a team test Naruto jumped a little when she heard aloud bang coming from somewhere a few rows behind her, the sound being Sakura dropping her head on the desk harshly, leaving an actual mark on her oversized forehead. After her loud remark on the rules and point system of the test that brushed off coldly, she was told to shut up and sit back down.

"Also as the third rule go's, anyone caught cheating by the testing supervisors will have points deducted!" he told them while smirking cruelly at the crowd, his smirk was joined by the other proctors lined in chairs at the side of the room. Many of the people in the room fidgeted and gulped nervously as they broke into a cold sweat.

"Those who lose all their points will than be asked to leave." he added to what he said, that evil smirk returning to his face.

"I honestly hope at your ages that you understand that those of you who are caught cheating will you'll be ruining yourselves. As Shinobi here to rise to the rank of chunnin, bring honor to your villages and be proud ninjas" This had Naruto grinning ear to ear, for she was defiantly a proud ninja of her village alright and there was no way she was going to fail. Plus she had her brothers back home routing for her and her teammates, well maybe her, she didn't think Aki liked Sasuke very much, but than again neither did she.

**U-Z-U**

"I don't like that brat!" Aki suddenly said to his brothers as they stood staring up at their fathers face carved into the mountain after coming back from seeing the Hokage."Who?" the twins questioned in unison as they turned from the mountain to look at their brother with interest and curiosity in their matching eyes.

Already the two were greatly worrying and missing their younger sisters company. Playing pranks just wasn't the same without her, especially when the prank concerns Aki.

"That Uchiha kid," he told them, pouting childishly as he thought back to the glaring brat when he had met up with his sisters team when he had chased her down after she had forgotten her kunai pouch at home.

He also didn't like the way that pink haired girl had treated his sister either, though he was sure Naruto had suffered far worse, yet he had a feeling the girls attitude would eventually change towards his sister.

"What about him?" they asked in perfect harmony once more, their heads tilted with even further curiosity about their brothers beef with the last Uchiha. The twins looked at each other trying to recall more about the Uchiha besides their obvious cocky attitudes and the sad fact that only two members of the clan remained living.

"There's just something about him that bothers me, a bad feeling if you will, plus I don't like how he seems a bit close to Naru or the way he looks at her." he explained still pouting, his arms across his chest as he continued to stare up at their fathers face.

"Aki, you don't like the way any boy looks at Naru." Miki said to his brother, slinging an arm around his brothers shoulder, one corner of his lips lifting up in a smirk as he raised a brow in an almost mocking manor.

But than again none of them liked any boy looking at their little sister at all, if memory serves correctly the twins had accidentally let a few shuriken slip from their fingers in the market to fly in the direction of a pair of boys who had been looking at their sister rather indecently while in the market.

"Wasn't Mom kinda close with the Uchiha's growing up, she might have been friends with that kids mom or something?" Nikki said his thoughts out loud, earning a shrug from his twin before the other went back to teasing his eldest sibling."Taka, you sent word to the village right?" Nikki questioned his stoic brother who had been still and silent as a rock during the banter of his other siblings, nodding his head in reply to his brothers question.

"Good. Knowing mom she probably left ahead before anyone else could join her on her way here." The taller boy only grunted with agreement. There was a moment of silence between them with nothing but the sound of their brothers fighting behind them before Nikki spoke again.

"You knew that Naru-Chan would most likely be entering the exams, didn't you? That's why you specifically made sure to enter your team in the exams, and gave them orders to protect Naru-Chan." Nikki asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"I wonder if she would ever believe us if we told her that father had never wished for her to become a ninja?" he spoke, his eyes gazing into the rock stone one of their fathers face sculpted high above them into the mountain side along the side of the Hokage's of the leaf village that had become before him.

'_Father'_

**U-Z-U**

'_No need to panic, even with Naruto as long as Sasuke-Kun and I do well we should be able to make up for Naruto' _was the line of Sakura's thoughts, her forehead creased with thought as she stared at the back of her blonde teammates head.

"And at last the final rule. Those who lose all their points during the test, and along with those who don't answer even a single question correctly….Will be failed along with their other two teammates." Naruto officially wanted to crawl into a hole and cry when Ibiki announced the last and final rule of the test. She could already feel the strong sense that two people relay wanted to kill her, and most likely in a very painful way.

"BEGIN!" with the announcement of the start of the test and with only an hour to finish the darn thing, Naruto tried to take a few deep breaths as she ran her hands through her hair, her jacket feeling very itchy and restricting all of a sudden as she started to sweat a little while trying not to have a major panic attack while chuckling nervously to herself like a crazy person.

'_Please, Naruto, just answer at least one question so you don't get zero points' _Sakura thought pleadingly with one last glance at her blonde teammates back before tuning to start her own paper.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki. You've been through and survived a bunch of dangerous situations before this, there is just no way you can let yourself fail here.' _Naruto tried to encourage herself, taking another deep breath before she started gnawing on the end of her pencil nervously.

Iruka-sensei had given her tons of books, most she hadn't read unless it involved jutsu's, but the ones she had read she just prayed she would remember and be of some use to her. Shaking off as much of her nerves as possible she turned down to her paper, listing the testing tips Iruka-sensei had taught her in her head before actually opening her eyes to look at the paper on the desk before her.

"Question #1" Naruto started.

**U-Z-U**

"_**My team has already been sent into the exams in which they will be participating in with our sister who they have been given strict orders to protect at all cost. I ask that reinforcement are sent after to follow my mother to Konohagakure No Sato, and if need be given the permission to restrain her if she does anything to rash before or with her arrival to the village.**_

_**The people and the Uzukage along with the rest of the royal family should be pleased to know that we have found our sister to be healthy and well. She is very much like mother, though she holds an uncanny resemblance to father as well, a perfect mix of our parents... **__" _Momo read a bit of the last part of her nephews letter aloud to herself, dispatching a servant to send request to the Uzukage that a number of their ninja's be sent after her sister on her journey to the land of fire.

She would find that her request be accepted, as ninja's of their village were given their mission and orders before being dismissed to tracking down their fiery queen to accompany her to the Leaf.

Walking out from the castle into the sun, her robes trailing behind her, Momo closed her eyes and clasped her hand together with the letter between them. Taking a breath before opening her eyes to look out pass the horizon and cliff out to the crashing blue ocean and than to the sky.

"Please stay safe in these exams my dearest niece. From Taka's letter I can tell you have your mothers spirit, but these exams are not known to be easy, yet I have faith we will have the chance to meet soon." she spoke into the wind, her words carried away across land and sea.

"Soon, Kushina, soon you will get to hold her in your arms once more." And as it did her other words, the oceans breeze carried away her message to move her sister forward and closer to her children, closer to her daughter.

**U-Z-U**

'_Ok, so skip number one.' _Naruto thought, her lips still pulled into a confident smile as she tried the next question as she tried to keep a bit of appearance. In the rows behind her Sakura was going over one of the question, realizing something very important about this test.

'_There is no way Naruto could ever answer a single one of these questions, practically nobody here will be able to.' _and it was true, the level of the questions were beyond their knowledge and abilities, needing both book smarts and experience to truly have a chance in answering.

Without realizing it both Sakura and Sasuke had figured out the same thing at the same time, smirking almost in unison as they stared at their tests with a badly disguised knowing look. Sadly Naruto wasn't having the same luck as her teammates.

At that point Naruto was starting to freak out, her hand in her hair ruffling and messing her blonde locks as she was on the verge of seriously pulling all her hair out.

'_Poor Naruto-Hime seems to be having a bit of trouble with her test' _The white haired girl thought as she twirled a bit of her pigtail around one of her slender fingers. She watched a bit more before turning back to finish her test, though she honestly wanted to help she had no way of delivering any information besides between her and her teammates system, but they had faith in their princess. With a giggle the bunny like child turned back to her paper.

'_There is no way I could possibly cheat without being caught, I suck at subtle. I mean I'm a ninja and I wear god damn orange!.' _she couldn't risk it, she just would not take that chance. Especially after the guy behind her had a kunai thrown at him to stab the desk right through his paper, before him and his teammates were kicked out of the room by a proctor.

Of course Naruto had no clue that Sasuke far off in the rows behind her somewhere was actually hoping she would figure out the real point of the test was to actually test their abilities to gather information, lucky enough for him his praying was starting to pay off as Naruto was finally beginning to put the pieces together.

'_Wait, cheat. That's it, they want us to cheat but just not get caught, that's the real point of all of the fuss and threats about cheating' _she finally figured it out, but was she still willing to risk it.

"Naruto-Chan, you can copy my paper" Hinata offered, her stutter gone while she whispered.

Naruto trusted Hinata, and it was a great opportunity for her and an even better coincidence that she had been seated next to Hinata. But… as Hinata slid her paper under her arm so she could see the answers Naruto heard the scratch of a pencil.

Turning to see the proctor with the weird chin guard thing, with his bangs brushed to fall over his left eye, Naruto felt guilty. She couldn't let Hinata get in trouble for helping her cheat. So turning back to her friend she gave on of her famous grins.

"An awesome ninja like me doesn't need to cheat, beside you could also get in trouble," with that said she turned back to the proctor who had made the mark earlier, catching the mans eye just as he looked back up with his one visible brow furrowed with a smirk on his face. Well smirking right back at him, Naruto stuck out her tongue with a grin and gave the guy the middle finger. The mans expression was absolutely priceless.

So what if it was a test meant for you to cheat? Like she told herself before she didn't do subtle well. Having lost her chance she would have to risk it on the tenth question,

**U-Z-U**

With the last thirty minutes of the test having passed when they had an hour to finish it was time for the tenth question.

"First thing about the tenth question is whether choosing to take it or not to take it" Ibiki told them, in which did not sit well with those remaining. The first one to say anything and shout the question of what would happen if they didn't take it was the girl from the Sand, the blonde with the four pigtails. Naruto tried to remember if her name had been mentioned when they had run in to her team.

"Well if you decide not to take it than your points will be reduced to zero, that of course means you fail along with your teammates." There was more shouting along with obvious comments and opinions let known.

"There is one other rule. Those who choose to take the tenth question and answer incorrectly will forever lose the right to take the chunnin selection exams again in the future" Shock spread across Naruto's face at what they were told, remembering back that Kabuto said he had taken the exam way more than once before.

So how could this man being telling them that depending on what they chose they could never take the exams again, that they would forever lose the chance to rise in the ranks of ninja.

"What the hell type of bull shit rule is that, there are a bunch of guys here who have taken the exams before!" Turning her head to look behind her, Naruto saw Kiba standing in his seat with Akamaru barking atop his head sharing his masters angry emotions. Naruto agreed with him as she turned her eyes to a still sitting Kabuto, his glasses long gone after they had been broken in the scuffle between him and those sound guys.

"Yes, well I suppose those guys are lucky but this year not so much since it's my rules this time. Don't worry though I'll give you one more chance. Those who aren't confident enough can choose not to take it and still try again next year" At this point Naruto was trembling in her seat, but not out of fear, no she was trembling because she was a bit overwhelmed and conflicted with what she should choose.

Naruto wasn't the brightest gal and she wasn't sure exactly what type of question it could be. She was questioning herself and her abilities and she didn't like that at all. Biting her lip she listened as Ibiki declared the start of the tenth question by asking for those who have decided not to take the last question to raise their hands, and after their numbers are confirmed to leave the room.

'_What should I do. If I don't answer it right than I'll be stuck as a gennin forever, but if I don't take it that Sakura-Chan and Sasuke will also fail because of me.' _She was taken from her thoughts when the guy next to her raised his hand and stood, making the choice not to take the final question and apologizing to his teammates.

After that she watched done by one as more and more people quit and apologized to their friends and teammates, keeping her own fist on the table and held down by her other hand as she tried to think of what choice to make. This is why she acted first and thought later, because thinking made things even harder and more complicated.

Sakura watched as Naruto's shoulders shook lightly wonder why she wasn't raising her hand, thinking back to how she had been so happy to final become a ninja, remembering all of the girls babble on becoming and surpassing Hokage. Sakura herself had confidence she could answer the question, but Naruto she…. The girl was a big idiot with a dream that is way to big. But she was always grinning like the fool she was, happy over the smallest of things and always so determined and promising to reach that goal.

'_I may think that your dream is impossible, but that doesn't mean I want to see be crushed' _With a small smile, Sakura began to lift her hand, but became completely frozen as she watched in shock along with many others in absolute horror as Naruto's hand shot up above her head, the braclet around her wrist giving a soft jingle. and Sakura almost found herself calling out the girls name in shock of what she was witnessing. Sasuke sharing her surprise as he stared down at the flashy blonde, his eyes wide as he looked upon her with a bit of anger even, trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing and the utter disbelief of it all.

'_Naruto?'_

TBC.


	11. Tell me something I dont know

Chapter eleven 

'_What the hell is she doing, she couldn't possibly be quitting!' _Sasuke thought frantically. He was pissed off that Naruto would do something like quit and have them all fail.

This wasn't like her, but then again he was starting to wonder if he really knew the dobe at all. He didn't like the feeling and it only worked to irritate him more.

With her hand raised high above, she stood from her chair and slammed her fist loudly back down onto the table.

"SHUT UP AND JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN QUESTION. YOU CANT INTIMIDATE ME AND GET ME TO RUN. AN UZUMAKI DOES NOT RUN AWAY. EVEN IF I AM A GENNIN FOREVER I WILL REACH MY DREAM, SO BRING IT ON SCAR FACE! LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" She declared to the one before her, puffing air out through her nose and looking very cute as she pouted angrily with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning back in her chair and her feet kicked up. But somehow her little speech had seemed to wash away everyone's nerves and fears. Impressive. The whole team from the Uzushio sighed in relief, having thought their princess was truly about to give up and quit.

In her eyes shone hope, truth, faith and so much more. An aura of light was filling the room and passing through everyone in it, taking them all back my her fighting spirit to continue on.

'_She really is something sometimes. I cant believe I got stuck with such a person.' _Sasuke scoffed with a grin as he closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

Far off in the back a certain plumb haired boy was grinning in his seat at the courage of their princess and her ability to move others with words. A very important skill for someone as important as her.

"I will ask you once more, is that your answer? Your life, your future and your ninja career will forever depend on your answer. Are you sure you don't wish to quit while you have the chance?" Leaning forward in her seat Naruto gave a crooked smile her eyes an even brighter blue with determination, a pure _'bring-it-on'_ look set on her face as she kept smiling.

"Tell me something I don't know. I don't go back on my words, that's my ninja way and I always follow it honestly." not a single person raised their hand and left after hearing her speak, her courage passing on to them without even knowing it.

'_The power of persuasion and words is indeed a very special gift, not to mention powerful in a future ruler and leader.' _one of the girls of the Uzushio team thought. Tossing her braid over her shoulder she looked at her teammates and gave a nod which they returned with a smile before their eyes turned back to Ibiki, waiting his next move for them only to see him look in the directions of the other proctors to receive a nod from them all before he himself turned to them with a smile.

"To all those still here, I congratulate you on passing the first test" he announced loudly, taking them all by surprise as he took the chance to repeat himself and congratulate the remaining gennin again just in case the first time they were so in shock they hadn't heard him.

"Wait, what?" were the only words Naruto could say before Sakura took over with asking the question and getting the answers and explanations because about around that point every one was pretty confused.

With a big cheerful smile, as if he had completely changed personalities, Ibiki explained to them all that there was not tenth question, or really is was like the two options of staying or leaving was the tenth question and that those who decided to leave had failed it.

After an angry outburst from Temari on the point of answering the other nine questions, in which he told her that the previous nine questions were not pointless since they were meant to test everyone ability to gather individual information.

Just happy that she had past the first test Naruto started to zone out while Ibiki went on explaining, having never been the best listener. She rested her head in her hands staring blankly ahead of her as her eyes fluttered until they close for a few minutes, just resting after all the stress she had been feeling earlier.

**U-Z-U**

_Tall grass grew at her feet and the scent of salty sea's washed over her with the breeze, ahead was the end of a cliff overlooking the vast ocean and off to her left in the distance she saw a palace up on a higher hill that too looked over the grand ocean. _

_Everywhere grew patches of colorful wildflowers and tree's in which hung flowers and fruit from their branches. The sky was clear and sun accept for a few drifting white clouds. She felt at home._

"_Mama, mama!" a small voice called. Turning Naruto saw her, well she saw her back at least. _

_Their standing at least twenty feat ahead out into the field was a woman standing beneath an unbelievably large sakura tree, it's pink petals falling like snow and landing on her swollen belly. Her fire red hair fell around her in a glorious veil to hide her face from her sight. Her vision soon turn to the group of young boys running towards the woman, all fallowing behind the only blond one of the group. _

_All three boys had their arms filled to the brim with flowers of all different colors and shapes, all of them beautiful._

"_Mama, can I feel your tummy again?" the little blond one asked, practically bouncing up and down on the spot, a huge smile plastered on his round face as her eyes sparkled with enthusiastic excitement._

"_Alright, the baby has been rather hyper today." And with his mothers permission the little blonde child pressed his palm to his mothers swollen stomach and giggled._

"_Are you four having fun?" looking from the woman and children she saw a familiar man, his blond mane of hair framing a face that she had looked upon a thousand times carved into stone._

_He was very handsome, and his golden hair reminded her of her own and so did his eyes that were the exact same shade of aqua blue as hers._

_Taking a deep breath she took a step closer to the family. And at that point she could see the blond man speak but she couldn't hear his words and everything started to blur as her family began to disappear to be replace fiery destruction and the looming shadow of a fox with eyes bright red with the color of blood and the reflection of fire and pain._

"_MOM, DAD!" she screamed, her hand reaching out for her family but no matter how close she thought she got to them as she ran she just could not reach them. _

_And at last she cried out for the only ones at that moment she believed could save her as the very monster she kept locked inside her snapped its jaws as it chased her._

"_MIKI, NIKKI, TAKA, AKI!" _

**U-Z-U**

Waking up from her nightmare breathing a bit heavily Naruto found herself back in the classroom to Ibiki still talking, though she was sure she hadn't missed much.

She shook her head of thought of her dream and started to pay attention, wondering if it was really possible to fall asleep and dream in only a few minutes. Shaking it all off again, she listen to Ibiki as he finished with his very possible and real hypothetical situation of if they do become chunnin and are assigned a mission to steal a secret document and the number of ninja and their strengths are obviously unknown to them and obviously there would traps be set, and the question of whether you accent the mission or not because your afraid you comrades will get hurt if you can really avoid a dangerous missions.

The answer to that would be no of course, Naruto knew that one.

"Because their will always be dangerous mission, you can expect nothing less of being a ninja and you can not avoid them." as he spoke to them his smile and grin had faded as he once more took a serious stance and attitude towards them all as he spoke.

"To be courageous is an ability which ensure all of you that you can survive any hardship you may face. Courage and guts is what's needed to become a chunnin captain of your village" Though her smile and grin was not lost just yet, Naruto listened on to the man.

"Those who would have raised their hands and couldn't take such a leap of faith and had relied on the uncertainty of '_there's always next year' _and just leave…well those type I see as nothing but cowardly trash who don't deserve to become chunnin and should have never even become a Shinobi to begin with." He told them, speaking the last with anger and passion, but he seemed to lighten in mood as he walked over in front of where Naruto sat and smiled right at her making her feel a bit proud by his next words.

"But those who chose to stay, to fight, have answered the hardest of all questions and have gain my respect." he stopped to stretch over the tables and ruffled Naruto blonde mess of hair, watching as she scrunched her nose in distaste and slap his gloved hand away as he earned himself a glare from the whiskered child. Stepping back Ibiki continued to smile proudly.

"There is nothing you wont be able to face in the future as long as you have that courage and determination to move forward and survive. All of you have made it through the first trial, I can now say that the entrance test of the chunnin selection exams have come to an end. I wish you guys luck from here on out." he told them, watching as Naruto stood from her seat telling him he better wish them luck after all he had put them through. Pumping her fist only for her little dance of joy to be ended when something large crashed though the window of the room.

**U-Z-U**

Walking back inside her luxurious home she was greeted with the sight of her mother sitting in the foyer staring sadly but lovingly up at the portrait of her decease d father, his bright red hair streaked with gray and pulled up under his hat and wearing his formal emperor wear as the king and daimyo of the Uzu country.

Her and Kushina would always pull on the tassels of his hat when they were little, or laugh at how funny it looked when they got older. Those were the simpler days, ones without threat, when the sea was calm and sky always a clear blue. She missed those days.

"Mother?" Momo spoke, stepping further into the room and towards her mother sitting on one of the many plush couches in the room.

Ume turned to her daughter, the smile from her face fading as she stood from her seat wiping away a stray tear and brushing her graying hair from her face and back into place in the twist of her bun, her violet blue eyes which had once been warm with life, had grown just a bit cold and were filled with great wisdom from years of experience.

"He would be so happy to know that his little granddaughter is alive and well, I wish he could have only lived to see this day. I heard you received a letter from Taka." Nodding her head, Momo handed her mother the letter from her nephew obediently, earning a smile from the older woman.

She watched as the woman read over the letter, smiling from time to time and scoffing as she reached the ending of the letter.

"So she is like Kushina, I see, meaning she will be just as hard to make a proper lady out of. I do say that I miss Kushina's shyness as when she was a child, and than she went to Konoha, and met that Namikaze boy." she spoke with a laugh followed with a sigh as she walked over to her eldest daughter. Patting her cheek fondly she remembered the younger days of her daughters, when they were but girls chasing their father around in the courtyard or training. Her youngest daughter took after her father, a man in which Ume loved and adored dearly. It was from his side which came the legendary craziness of the Uzumaki clan.

"You were always such a well behaved child though, Momo, then and now the perfect lady though even you have your inherited moments. Which reminds me the Uzukage has called you to his office so he may speak with you." Ume held back her laughter as she watched her eldest child turn as red as the hibiscus's she grew in her garden, her blush reaching all the way to the roots of her hair blending in with it's color.

"Thank you for letting me know, mother." She said in a stutter of words as she stepped back and bowed before leaving the room to make her way to the kage tower.

Now Ume knew her daughter has always had a sort of crush on the kage since she was young but she also knew her daughters well enough to know when they were hiding something from her.

**U-Z-U**

Those up front had to cover their eyes, some even had to duck out of the way from the debris and glass that had shattered when the mass of black came tumbling and crashing through the window, why Ibiki just stood there as kunai flew out from the tarp pinning all four corners of the banner. The person who had been inside of it finally revealing themselves.

It was a woman wearing a tan trench coat with nothing but a besh top, buckled mini skirt, and mesh shorts underneath it along with shin protectors and the usual sandal. Her dark purple hair pined up in a wild ponytail, and had sharp brown eyes. She was obviously about to say something until Naruto interrupted her.

"What the hell is wrong with you you haggish bimbo?" raising herself back up, Naruto screamed at the chesty woman while pointing an accusing finger, her bracelet jingling.

Ibiki who was still standing behind the banner just tried not to laugh at the girl who continued to surprise him with her every action. He was finding that she had more courage than he had first thought as she dared to take on Anko.

"What did you say to me you, flat chest shorty " the older woman retorted leaning forward and getting in the girls face as she inched for one of her kunai to teach the girl her place.

"What the hell do you expect? I'm only twelve. Sorry by boobs are not the size of melons like yours!" Naruto screamed in Anko's face coming close to crawling over the table to pounce on the woman at any moment, her friends coming in from behind ready to hold their teammate back from attacking the lady.

"This examiner is a lot like someone we know," Sasuke said sharing a glance with Sakura as they advanced towards the shorty blonde, stopping in their tracks as he earned a glare from the two, still Sakura nodded in agreement .

"Ya, this examiner is, how can I say this? Very Naruto-ish" the moment Sakura said those words she already wanted to take them back as the two in front turned on her, glaring kunai at her as they both screamed at the same time at the pink haired girl.

"This skanky bitch is nothing like me!"

"I am nothing like this blond brat!"

half the room flinched from the twin outburst, and Ibiki only sighed as he couldn't help agree that the two were indeed alike but also believed at this point things really should get moving.

"Anko, you have the worst timing," he told her as he peaked out from behind the rather large banner, watching as she became flustered as did Naruto as the two continued to just glare at each other before it was finally Anko who surprisingly gave in and looked away and out into the crowd and sneered before she turned and looked at Ibiki who had at last made hi way from behind the banner to stand at her side.

"Either the test was far too easy, or you might be getting rusty if you left this many teams remaining. But don't worry my test will cut that number in half like a hot knife through butter." She said, her eyes growing dark and ominous, a wicked crooked smile pulling at her lips as she spoke of the second test. Naruto couldn't help but feel a slight chill stir suddenly in the air as she watched the dark haired woman shiver with excitement for what was to come, but she was always up to a challenge and this woman was giving her one.

"You'll be greatly surprised with this batch, there are a lot with some real potential and those who will just plane out surprise you all together." Ibiki told her, sending a glance in the direction of a certain blonde haired little girl and than back to his fellow Konoha shin obi who had once more looked to the 81 gennin left.

"The names Anko Mitarashi and I will be the proctor for the second test of the exam. Now move your asses and follow me!"

**U-Z-U**

With the room now empty, all having followed Anko to the next scene for the second test, Ibiki was left alone to collect the tests. He was almost done and only had a few more to go when he got to the paper of a certain girl. One look at the sheet of paper had him bursting out in booming laughter.

The answers were completely blank, all accept for the doodles of the girl dressed in the Hokage robes, wearing the Hokage hat, even one of her face next to all the other kages on the mountain, and one of what appeared to be her beating up her male teammate. The girl had actually gotten through with a blank sheet, not a single question having been answered at all.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, huh? What a strange girl. If she makes it pass Anko's test I think I'm going to like that kid.' _with another soft chuckle he gathered the rest of the tests.

**U-Z-U**

After following the estranged Anko, the remaining teams found themselves standing in front of the eerie Forest of Death. With her hands on her hip Naruto found herself unimpressed, just standing there staring out and up into the vast foliage of tree's and darkness that was awaiting them on the other side of the tall chain fences, a scowl on her face as she did so.

Only moving her hand slightly, Naruto suddenly just noticed the unusual swell of the kunai pouch attached to her belt. Making a funny face Naruto unclipped the bag and pulled out what was inside, her eyes sparkling as she squealed like one of Sasuke's fan girls as she hugged to her an almost exact copy of her favorite orange and blue jacket. Hearing a crumpling sound she pulled out a note that had been hidden inside of it, which by the way was also comfortably lined with faux fur to keep her warm during the night, and smiled.

'_**Dear Naru-Chan,**_

_**I found this while shopping and predicted that Aki would eventualy do what he did and burn your other jumpsuit so I hid this one from him. I thought you might need the comfort during your exams and the feeling of security that comes with such a big coat that you've had for so long. So when no one was looking I snuck it into your bag. I know it's not your old one, but I hope you will treasure all the same.**_

_**Love your big brother, Taka.**_

_**P.S. from all your brothers. KICK SOME ASS.' **_

Jumping up and down as she continued to squeal, Naruto of course couldn't help but draw the attention of everyone around her.

All eyes were on her as she took off her quiver and bow, through her other jacket off to the side and zipped into the wonderful, snuggly comfort of her new jacket that her brother had made sure she got. Right now she wasn't sure if she could love Taka anymore than she already did in that moment.

'_I guess my brothers do have their cool moments' _she thought, sinking further into the warmth of her newest favorite jacket ever in the entire world.

At last being aware of the stares she was receiving, Naruto bit her lip and laughed a little as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly before throwing back on her quiver and bow. Clearing her throat Naruto turned back to face the forest with her team.

"What a creepy place," Sakura spoke next to her, looking nervous as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest looking as she was about to pray. Naruto along with Sasuke only shrugged their shoulders at their pink haired teammates comment, though Naruto did give the girl a small pat of the back and a _'don't-worry-so-much'_ smile to ease any fear she had about the second test.

They then hear a rather rude snort that once more brought their attention to their current proctor.

"Trust me, your fear now is nothing compared to how your going to feel when you find out exactly why this place is called the _'Forest of Death_'" She said to them with that sadistic grin in place as she looked them over, already picking out the ones she could guess wouldn't make it through.

Sticking out her tongue and shaking her butt, Naruto does her worst impression of Anko's voice as she quotes the woman previous statement about "Why it's called the forest of death."

"Whatever, lady. It's going to take a lot more than some spooky forest to scare me, and trust me when I say I am so not impressed or afraid at all." she finished off with and an eye roll.

In the distance a specific group of three watched Naruto's interaction with Anko carefully. Or more precisely watched Anko and what she would do. Remembering very clearly the threat of their sensei in which they allowed one scratch to befall the princess that they knew they could prevent.

"Is it ok to attack one of the proctors?" asked the pigtailed girl, the boy next to her rather unsure himself, but the third of the party held no question in protecting the princess form any harm. Reminding her teammates of their mission and that they shouldn't even be questioning the safety of their charge.

The two of them both seemed to feel rather guilty knowing how important the safety and survival of Naruto during these exams meant, along with the fact that their sensei would skin them alive if they let anything happen to his baby sister.

TBC


	12. Meetings, mothers, and team Tadahiro

**If you see the * mark, then that means their is an explanation a the bottom of the chapter.**

Chapter twelve

"We need to tell her, Aki. My team has already been sent in and it wont be long until they make themselves known to Naru. She will not be happy" Taka brought up the topic with his elder brother, alone with the twins out trying to find something to occupy them while they waited for their mother to arrive and sister finish her exams in the days ahead that would come.

"Your right, she does need to know the truth about mother and father, about her linage and inheritance. She will be just as happy to learn the truth as she will be with you when your team tells her their mission." Aki agreed, sending a smirk his brother's way as they both imagined how upset their little sister would be with Taka after she met up with his team.

Aki was a glad it was Taka's team and not his own, for that would mean he would be the one facing his sisters wrath when they reached the third part of the test at the tower.

"Did you know, Taka that Naru-Chan can play the piano?" The elder brother asked, trying to lighten the mood after seeing his brothers down cast expression. He watched with a smile as the light in Taka's eyes seemed to brighten as her lifted his head to meet his eye, shaking his head no in response to hid brothers question.

"She can. The Hokage had started teaching her to play when she was little, though he says now that she's a ninja she doesn't have much time to entertain him anymore. I wish to hear her play, don't you?" Aki spoke, his words ending with a sigh as walked out into their backyard and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet fresh air while missing the familiar scent of the salty ocean he was so used too.

"I believe that we all would like to hear her play. Mother was always very found of the piano." Taka told his brother, patting his shoulder before turning just as the twins came stumbling through the front door pushing at one another, shopping bags of all colors and size hanging off their arms.

"Honestly, you two did not get your shopping addiction from either mother or father," Aki laughed, swinging a hand up onto his hip as he smiled at his younger brothers fondly.

"But, Aki, you have to see all the cute dresses we got for Naru-Chan." Miki said to his brother, holding out a baby pink bag for his brother to see what they had bought.

Immediately Aki perked up, his eyes seeming brighter as his cheeks flushed and even seemed to be glowing.

Skipping to his brothers with a dreamy expression as he daydreamed of his sister looking pretty in pink. Taking the bag from his brother he twirled before pulling out the fabulously cut dresses of pastel, pinks, everything but orange layered with frill, and adorable puffy sleeves. The only problem was getting Naruto to ever wear them.

"Before we forget, an Anbu approached us on our way home. Seems the Hokage has called some sort of meeting with the sensei's of the teams that made it to the second test. Which includes you, Taka." Nikki told his brother as he put the rest of the bags down. Taka only grunted in response before doing a simple hand seal and disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving his brothers alone for the time being while he was at the meeting. Taka prayed they would just stay in the house and not do anything too stupid until he got back. Aki may be the eldest of them all, but he could also me the most immature and childish.

With swift movements Taka jumped the roofs to the Hokage tower. His mind wandered to the meeting he was on his way to attend, think of those who he would see there and how they would react to hearing that the whirlpool village was entered into the exams with the rest of their students. But most of all he anticipated their reaction in seeing the brother of the child they had so coldly scorned all these years. Though Taka knew well enough that he shouldn't judge all of them so soon, that there were indeed those who silently recognized Naruto as herself and not the fox. Umino Iruka was one of them, and a man he would very much like to see after hearing so much about him from Naruto. He wished to thank the man.

In such short time, he had arrived at his destination. Entering the familiar chambers of the Hokage he gave a slight bow to the old man sitting behind his desk before looking around the room. All conversation seemed to stop with his sudden presence and the room became still as he took in all the faces of the sensei's.

He was already familiar with Kakashi, it was only expected that the man was the first in the room to be recognized by him, right there next to the ever enthusiastic Maito Gai. It was hard not to miss a grown man wearing green spandex.

"I had heard rumors of Uzugakura coming out from their self isolation, I just didn't believe it until now. " Asuma said with a bored tone as he sat off to the side of the room next to a open window, a lit cigarette between his lips. The two stared at each other, both remembering a bit of the past and better days when Taka was just a kid and Asuma was a lazy, bastard son of the Hokage teaching him how to play shogi.

"It's been a long time, Asuma-San" Taka greeted, bowing his head slightly in the mans direction before looking back up with fierce narrowed eyes.

"I do hope you were not one of the many who treated my sister so cruelly in the past." his voice was like ice, an unsaid threat behind his words as he kept the gaze of the man before letting his eyes pass over all other Konoha ninja in the room.

"No, I wasn't. But I could have done more to help her" He admitted, taking a long drag from his cigarette before blowing the smoke out the window.

Seeing the look of regret upon the mans face as he crushed the lit end of his cigarette against the windowsill, Taka only sighed before bringing his eyes to look at Kakashi, a man who he had expected to protect his sister more than anything but failed to do so until now.

Feeling that the air and atmosphere had become rather tense, the Hokage felt it was his duty to change the air and bring things back to the subject in which he had called them all to discuss..

"Well than, shall we get this quick meeting underway?" Suggesting to them all, the old Hokage gave a pleasant smile as he drew everyone's attention to him before going on to explain the risk of the next exam and who's teams had made it to the second test before dismissing them all. And just when most had left the room, Iruka came thundering in.

"Is it true, is Naruto's family is alive, have they really returned for her?"

**U-Z-U**.

"Oh, Minato-Kun," Kushina sighed as she came to a halt, taking a short break. Jumping to the ground in a summersault and landing with perfect balance on her feet upon the ground. Throwing off her pack from her shoulder along with her travel coat, she let them fall to the ground, dropping her body to sit against the trunk of one of the many tall trees. Eventually she would have to take a boat across the water to the port in Kiri and than by boat again to finally reach the fire country and than back on foot to the Leaf village. If she kept good speed she could make it there in two maybe three days. But for her it still wasn't fast enough.

"Would you still love your village, Minato-Kun, if you knew what they had done to our daughter?" She asked the heavens, her head back to gaze at the sky through the foliage of the tree's. A sad look was upon her face as she thought of how happy Minato was when Naruto was born. He had always wanted a girl.

"Kushina-Sama! Kushina-Sama!" a young man with short and unruly orange hair called. He jumped from branch to branch behind the group in attempts to catching up with the rest.

Kushina recognizing the voice that shouted after her and stood from her resting spot., Turning around and looking up towards the branches from which she came, she saw that there were least five Whirlpool shinobi jumping the tree's coming towards her.

Sighing, Kushina decided to wait for them to catch up. One hand on her hip she raised the other in the air and waved them in her direction. With more to tag along with her, her trip would be lengthened now by a good day or two.

The first to catch up with her was a man of average height, wearing protector around his head. His black hair was medium length, tied up in spiky ponytail in the back of his head, with his bangs parted to the side to cover the side of his face.

His most notable feature was the scars that went from the corned of his lips to stop just below his ears, leaving his mouth in a permanent strait line. He had these silver eyes that looked at Kushina with unspoken respect before he fell to one knee and bowed before her, causing his majesty to groan in irritation at the formality.

"Ginme*, we've talked about this already, dattebane*" Kushina whined, as she rolled her eyes dramatically letting out another groan when the rest of the group came and fallowed suit accept for one that is. The young man with orange hair, his hand on his knees bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

"I thought you would never stop, Kushina-sama" the young man spoke breathless, looking up with a cute boyish grin with that twinkle of admiration as he looked at the older redhead.

He wore the chunnin vest with just a fishnet shirt underneath, the vest hiding his sculpted body. He wore a pair of hakama pants and the usual sandals of every ninja.

"It's not her fault your so slow, Akinobu" one of the two females of the group said, coming up behind the younger boy. Her short hair came to her shin and was curled under, and like the rest of the team with her she wore her protector around her head along with the villages grayish blue vest.

The vest* zipped up on one side, it had no pockets and was shingled on the front, The straps were the same and had the village symbol on each strap along with the back.

The one Taka wore had belonged to his father, but over time the collar had become damaged until it eventually fell off by itself.

"Hamako, do not tease him" Ginme scolded his teammate, nodding reassuringly to Akinobu who smiled appreciatively at the man. Hamako only scoffed before turning away to the others in the group fixing the collar of her long sleeved qipao_(traditional Chinese dress_) flowers sowed into the hems. The skirt of the qipao flaring out to allow her free movement.

"No doubt my sister had you guys sent after me, either way it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we get moving so I can see my baby, dattebane" Kushina told them, interrupting their little moment as she started to become impatient.

"Yay, we get to meet Naruto-Hime, I heard she's a really cute kid," Akinobu giggled and beamed to himself, imaging what the girl would be like, if she would look like her mother or father? What about her personality, who would did she take after in that apartment? Giving them a minute to get themselves together she took the time to once more throw on her travel coat and settle her pack over her shoulders. Once done she didn't give them any warning before she was off into the tree's.

"You guys better not slow me down!" She yelled behind her to the team.

"Yes, ma'am!" The shouted in unison. Grinning , Kushina looked dead ahead of her, not bothering to look behind her as she kept moving forward. The only thoughts in her head was that of getting to her daughter as fast as possible. But she supposed having some company on the way wasn't so bad.

**U-Z-U**

"You really do got spirit. Sadly it's those like you that don't last very long," The moment Anko's hand twitched before a kunai slid out from her sleeve and into her hand, Naruto was on high alert along with three others.

Once more letting her reflexes guide her body, her body bent backwards in a perfect arch as she watched the deadly weapon thrown at her fly above her. The kunai in which had been thrown at her landed further back in the center of a team of Grass ninja. Standing back straight she didn't expect to be attacked by a second kunai. Grazing her cheek the sharp blade left a thin line in it's trace before blood began to trickle from the wound.

"BITCH, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A MARK ON NARUTO-HI…." The rest of his words were muffled as many watched the white haired, pigtailed girl slap her hand over the boys mouth. The boy glaring at his smaller teammate, the two some how ended up wrestling on the ground fighting each other in front of every one and making a spectacle of themselves.

"What the hell?" Naruto said looking at the group strangely, a funny look on her face as she continued to watch them with her head slightly tilted. But her moment of distraction soon ended when she felt the wind actually change, whispering in her ear with a gentle but commanding voice _Move!_.

Looking behind her she was just in time as Anko appeared at her back. The group from Uzushio finally composing themselves as they found their princess once more in harms way.

Still she was not completely defenseless. Naruto with great speed pulled out a kunai, her arm positioned over her shoulder slightly so that the point of the kunai was directly in line of Anko's eye.

There was also a wire that had wrapped itself around her hand, stopping her from further touching the girl. Looking to her right, she followed the wire to a certain mysterious braided beauty that had the wire twirled around her fingers securely as she gave it a slight yank, strong enough to pull the woman's hand even further away from Naruto's tan cheek and tighten itself around her wrist.

Around them were the two others that belonged to the foreigners team. The boy was directly to Anko's left, the end of his own sai pressed against the artery of her neck. The small albino like girl, with her white hair, and pink eyes, held shuriken between each of her fingers. Anko didn't seem to notice nor care as she licked the blood from the blondes cheek sending unpleasant chills down her spine.

Gritting his teeth the boy put more pressure on his weapon, nicking the woman's neck with it's surprisingly sharp point, and watching a bead of blood form at the tip of his weapon.

"You have sharp reflexes brat," the older woman complemented Naruto as she smirked at the kunai directed straight at her eye. Ibiki had said she would be surprised with this group, she just hadn't believed him at the time.

"I know," Naruto gave a cocky smirk to the woman, earning a malicious and annoyed grin back. She barely noticed Anko's eye start to twitch. Lifting her free hand Anko caressed the girls neck, feeling the goose bumps as they formed on the girls smooth tan skin.

"Don't touch her!" The boy growled out, preparing to move forward just Anko drew another kunai as one of the Grass ninja appeared behind her and oh so kindly was going to return the woman's kunai.

Only thing was he decided to use his tongue to do so.

Ankso's kunai was still positioned to cut the others tongue as she thanked the ninja and took back her weapon. Naruto was just trying to figure out if the ninja was a man or woman. Anko's tongue was still sticking out, red with Naruto's sweet blood as she smiled gratefully. The whole tongue thing was really starting to freak Naruto out, but she still kept her kunai at center, ready to take the woman's eye out at any moment. She also wanted to know what was up with the three who were defending her all of a sudden, she didn't remember seeing them in the classroom during the first test.

"Thank you for returning my weapon, but unless you want to die you really should not sneak up behind me." Anko told the other.

As Anko retrieved her kunai, she noticed that the wire around her hand was getting tighter, cutting the curculation to her hand off and near tight enough to cut into the skin and draw blood.

"You might want to step away from her now," the bunny like girl said sweetly with a smile, an obviously fake smile, and a dangerous glint in her eyes . The red haired boy, who was directly behind them, sent a glare behind him and towards the unnamed ninja from Grass.

Smirking, at the guts these kids had, Anko stepped back in defeat, watching as Naruto slowly put her own kunai away. The other three continued to stand their ground if not move closer to the blonde girl. The boy making sure to send the long haired grass ninja a suspicious glare before continuing on without a word to Naruto's side, who in which for the moment looked at them with great suspicion.

"Who the hell are you three?" she asked them bluntly with a glare, not liking the fact that it seemed she had needed help from complete strangers. For the moment she didn't really take the time to look them over at all, she only continued to glare back and forth between the three until one of them answered her.

"We'll explain everything in due time, Naruto-Hime, and until than we ask you to please be patient with us," the purple haired girl addressed her rather formally, making Naruto blush just slightly.

Turning her head she looked a the boy of the group, receiving a rather charming smile from him that made her scowl before turning back around to look down at the smallest, who had managed to wrap herself around her arm in a vice grip, cuddling into her side. The girl just seemed so cute she hadn't the heart to pry her off or push her away.

"This test should be fun if there are blood thirsty ones like that in the test." Anko smirked, watching as the man from Grass took his leaves to join back up with his team. Naruto rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the other behind her back, holding her cheek trying to stop the bleed with her free hand, and any of the blood getting on her new coat so soon.

"You're the blood thirsty one here you skank" Naruto grumbled under her breath as she continued to hold her cheek, Anko snapping her head back around to glare at the rather short girl, electricity sparking between their eyes before they both looked away.

"Either way before we start the second test I need to hand out something and explain a few things." She told them all, passing out a stack of papers for everyone to take. Since Naruto was the closest she handed the stack to her, taking one for herself before she went on to pass them to the next person closest to her until every had taken one before Anko went on with her explanation on what the second test would be.

"The papers that have just been passed out are agreement forms that you all need to sigh, because there will be deaths in this part of the test and if you don't sign I will be the one held responsible" A huge bright and preppy smile was on her face as she told them. The woman looked far too happy when she talked about death. Naruto felt the goose bumps from earlier start to rise up again., leaving her with a small shiver down her spine before she brushed it off not letting her nerves be seen by everyone else.

Standing a bit away from his teammate, Sasuke glared at the redhead who had interfered earlier, suspicious just as much or even more than Naruto and Sakura about the strangers. But unlike Naruto he took the small amount of time he had to look the newcomers over, his eyes trailing over their attire until her reached their protectors and the village symbol neatly imbedded into the meddle plate. A neat swirl that he had seen so many times on Naruto's clothing, on the chunnin and jounin vest of their village and also on Kabuto's graph. Whirlpool. But just as he went to question them Anko began talking, ending his chance to speak.

"Now before you go sign anything I'm going to further explain the second test to you brats. Once I'm done you and your groups can sign your forms and hand them in together at the booth over there" She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the booth near the gates, three proctors sitting in waiting for them all.

"The stage of the test is behind me past this fence. Training ground. 44, consist of forest, and a river going through it with a tower in the center. The distance between all around from the 44 locked gates to the tower is around 10km." Giving them the basic layout of the terrain she went on to the next thing to be discussed.

Giving them the time limit of having five days in the forest, in which was filled with monstrous man eating beasts and poisonous plats and insects, to make it to the tower with both the heaven and earth scroll.

At last when Anko was done with her explanations of the second exam, Naruto dragged the mysterious three with her towards a large tree with her own team in tow. Stopping to toss them to stand in front of her, glaring fiercely at the three as she prepared to start yelling and demanding answers when suddenly there was a gust of wind that wrapped around her. _Do not be too harsh with them my little princess. _and as quickly as the voice came with the wind it was just as quickly gone, leaving Naruto to look around for the source only to find everyone to be looking at her strangely. Laughing nervously, she scratched the back of her head with a sheepish grin in the direction of her teammates before turning back to the other three..

"Alright, who the hell are you to mess with my fight back there?" She demanded, both her hands on her hips as she leaned forward towards them. But now she was closer she was able to take in their attire and appearance.

The white haired girl, who had her hair pulled up in two pigtails, wored a short green yukata, decorated with rabbits sewed into the fabrinc. Her kunai pouch attached to her obi around her waist. She wore a pair of black shinobi sandals.

The boy wore a dark blue keiko-gi_(it's what they wear in kendo), _the sleeves stopping just past his elbows with a black turtle neck underneath. On each of the sleeves was the Uzu symbol, a red swirl. His pants were slack and a dark gray. His sandals the same black as his teammates.

The last girl, she had dark purple hair, even darker then hinata's blue tinted hair. She wore a sleeveless kimono top, that came together low instead of the collar crossing, tied closed with a purple sash that was done in a bow. She wore a short skirt of the same silver fabric and black leggings underneath. Her sandals were the same at her teammates, and her pouch was tied around her leg.

Beside their shoes they had one thing in common with each other. The forehead protectors they wore all had the same matching symbol engraved, the same as her brothers had on theirs.

"Whirlpool!" she whispered under her breath, surprising the team with an excited smile to meet the team from her mothers and brothers home village. Her blood felt like electricity was running through it as an overwhelming excitement took over her at meeting more from Uzushiogakure.

"My name is Nene Murasaki, and these are my teammates Miaka Sayuri and Senjiro Hyuosuke. We are team Tadahiro from Uzushiogakure No Sato." The braided girl, Nene, introduced them. Miaka the white-haired girl gave a cute curtsey while Senjiro and Nene gave her a short bow.

When the three looked back up they smiled at Naruto with respect and something else the girl had a hard time putting a name on. The first one to step forward was Senjiro, getting on one knee and taking Naruto's hand in her own and placing a gentle kiss atop of it. All of team seven were like stone statues, a look of shock, horror, and maybe even disgust written of their faces.

"My princess at last we properly meet." He said to her, his eyes blazing with passion as he looked upon her pretty face, his smile one that could woo any girl.

Now any ordinary girl would be blushing madly with a quickened heart rate, but everyone knows Naruto is anything but , and so instead of blushing she became pale as her eye began to take on a twitch as he continued to bow in front of her and hold her hand like some fairytale prince.

"Weirdo!" Taking back her captive hand, she balled her fist and cocked her arm back before shooting it forward in a punch that sent Senjiro sprawling back a good foot or three.

Scoffing at her teammates failure of courting their princess, Nene stepped over the boys fallen form to stand before the smaller girl. While Nene went to speak with Naruto Miaka just stood over Senjiro, rolling her eyes as she took the opportunity to kick him in the gut and laughed when he made a whimpering noise fallowed by a mumbled "Our precious princess rejected me." Miaka personally was not surprised. For another second she just looked down at the pathetic figure before turning on the balls of her heal to join Nene, leaving Senjiro to sulk.

"I apologize for my teammate, Naruto-Hime" Apologizing, Nene only gave a slight bow of her head this time in respect and Naruto was starting to become uncomfortable being treated so formally. It was just too strange for her to be treated like a….

"Wait, what's up with me being called _'hime'*_. Trust me I am nothing like a princess." she told them with a very un-ladylike snort almost as if she did it on purpose to prove her point. There was a long moment of silence before they whirlpool trio broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Naruto didn't get what was so funny.

"You truly are like Kushina-Sama, just like Taka-Sensei had said," Nene said, giving a last chuckle before regaining her smooth and stoic composure and all of a sudden Naruto thought that Nene kind of reminded her of Taka in personality.

"My mother?" Her voice was a mere whisper, her question floating on the gentle breeze still loud enough to be heard clearly. When ever her mother was mentioned that longing feeling for warmth and protection came rushing over her, making her feel so small and helpless but also very strong in that all these years she had gotten by alone and how proud she prayed her mother would be of her.

"Yes, I believe Taka-Sensei received word that she is on her way and will be arrive in a few days." Naruto smiled, but these words seemed to send a sudden wave of anger over Sasuke. A feeling of unfairness washed over him as he thought of Naruto happy with her new family, it just wasn't right, his family was still lost to him, they could never come back, not like hers at least.

"What's your business with the dobe?" his expression was ever the same while his voice was laced with ice, taking a slight step forward towards the foreign trio. Senjiro growled at the other boy, reaching back for his real weapon, a kusarigama or chain and sickle, attached to a holster on the back of his pants.

"How dare you call Naruto-Hime a dobe. I would watch what you say in front of us if I were you" Senjiro warned, letting the comment slide for now as he relaxed his posture and moved his hand from his kusarigama to run in through his brown curls and hold out of his face only for his bangs to fall back in place.

"She's my teammate and I'll call her what I want. You didn't answer my question" Sparks were flying, in the negative way, between the two. Naruto and Sakura just watch the two got at it along with the other two girls. The four taking the time to fill our there forms and get there teams scroll while the other two did that stare off thing when they came back from receiving their the scrolls Senjiro and Sasuke finally remembered there presence as they returned to their teammates side.

"We were ordered to watch over and protect Naruto-Hime during the exam if ever truly felt needed." A sudden rage Naruto had felt before since she was a kid when the villagers used to practically spit on her and beat her grew within her. They had been ordered to _PROTECT_ her? Who said she needed protecting when she's been protecting herself since she could walk.

"Who gave you the mission?" She shouted at them, demanding to know who had put them up to this. Did they really have so little faith in her to defend herself and come out of this alive that she actually needed any one else besides her teammates to watch her back for her.

"Taka-Sensei." Miaka said innocently, only to bite her tongue when she realized exactly what the impact of her words would mean, biting her tongue as she was given a disapproving glare from Nene and even Senjiro.

"Taka?" Naruto muttered. She could have imagined Akie would do something like this, but Taka? How could he? The blonde looked heartbroken for a moment before her tragic expression turned to one of anger.

"It was really cool to meet others my age from Uzushiogakure, but I don't need protecting so just stay the hell away from me for the rest of the exams." she told them, the tone of her voice holding an obvious warning to do what she suggested and stay away from both her and her team during the exam from there on out.

The warning bell sounded and Naruto turned her back to Senjiro, Nene and Miaka, her own team following her to their assigned gate. The only one in team seven to look back a was Sakura, wondering what this meant for Naruto and their team.

"My own brother doesn't even have faith in me" with that said, Naruto forced all thoughts of Taka and Whirlpool from her mind and prepared herself. Thinking of happier thoughts like beating all of her opponents brought a smile back to her face as she regained her usual cheerfulness.

"You guys ready for this?" Naruto asked with a grin as they came to stand in front of the wired gates. _Be confident and strong, and you will make it through. _once more hearing voices Naruto didn't bother looking around for the source as a gentle wind blew to caress her skin, soothing her and taking away any worries or doubts she could have.

"What a stupid question, Uchiha's are born ready." Sasuke smirked confidently, looking rather relaxed with his hands in his pockets as they waited for the gates.

"Lets do this!" Sakura said, smiling as she blushed next to Sasuke. Wanting him to see that she wasn't weak and that she could do this. But in a way he already knew she could, so did Naruto. The bell was sounded and the gates swung open.

"_LETS GO!" _Pounding her fist in the air Naruto ran ahead, the three immediately jumping into the trees as they traveled into the Forest Of Death.

TBC

*** Ginme; Gin written as silver and Me written as eyes. Silver eyes is the meaning of his name**

*** We all know Naruto says Dattebayo, getting it from Kushina who says Dattebane.**

*** If you want to see the vest it's similiar to**

http: / / . / -jSjmXFvx3-4 / TWANVSvzvaI / AAAAAAAAAU0 / krb-hJS4AIA / s1600 / Uzumaki_Leader . jpg

**. But shorter, stopping at the hips in length, and with the Uzu swirl on the straps.**

***if you don't know this already, Hime means princess.**


	13. Forest Of Death part 1

Chapter thirteen

They traveled by tree, jumping branch to branch deeper into the mysterious forest until they finally came to a stop in a clearing to plan where and what they would do from there on out in approaching their mission and goal. It was only minutes after they cam to a halt did they heard the first scream, a signal that the real test had at last begun.

Shivers ran down Sakura's spine as she recognized the scream to be human. She was already getting nervous and was letting it show while Naruto at least did her best to hide it behind a confident grin and stupid antics, for example.

"Man, I really have to pee," Going towards a bush Naruto turned around, unbuckling her belt completely oblivious to Sasuke's presence as she prepared to pull down her pants and go right in front of her team. It was lucky for them that while Sasuke just stood there trying to look away and hide his blush Sakura had the decency to run over and hit the blond over her head and stop her from going any further.

"Would you be a lady for once an go further in the woods where we at least cant see you, damn it!" Sakura yelled at the girl, a slight blush on her own fair cheeks as she ordered the girl into the forest by pointing her finger away from them.

Naruto blushed sheepishly, still not entirely used to the whole lady like manors and manors a girl is supposed to follow, like not going the bathroom in front of others, even if it was in the woods. Apologizing she scratched the back of her head before going into the woods.

A few minutes later she returned, letting her relief be known out loud to her teammates earning the threat of another punch from Sakura when suddenly before any of the saw it coming Sasuke back handed Naruto in the face, sending her flying and knock her back into a tree. Giving the blonde no time to explain or even for Sakura to defend the other Sasuke immediately started questioning and demanding answers.

"Your not Naruto, because the dobe's right handed and your wearing your kunai pouch on your left leg and the you don't have the scratch the examiner left on her cheek. Your nothing but a horrible fake who's skills of transforming is even more horrible than the real Naruto's. So where is she?" It was obvious Sasuke was all business, not letting his guard down for a moment as the fake Naruto transformed back, smoke blowing away to reveal one of the strange suited rain ninja.

"Your one unlucky brat to figure it all out. Now which one of you has the scroll, if you wont speak up than I'll just have to take it by force from you" The boy from Ame declared before charging forward towards them. As Sasuke and the boy fought it out Naruto was tied up and gagged close by next to a giant tree, beating herself up for letting the guy get the best of her and more than embarrassed that it had been right as she was about to go the bathroom. She felt like a total idiot.

As she struggled to get free from her binding she could feel the heat in the wind as Sasuke used one of his fire jutsu on their opponent, the action only making her want to escape more from the ropes she was tied up with and join the fight. She felt underneath her the vibration of the earth as Sasuke's fire balls dug into the ground from their force, and she was finally able to tear away the cloth covering her mouth.

"SASUKE, I'M OVER HERE!" she yelled out to him, rolling on her back to look up into the tree above her and a bit over towards where they had last positioned themselves. With the numerous fireballs momentarily giving Sasuke the time he needed, he fallowed Naruto's oh so loud voice. Jumping on to a tree branch he spotted her just below on the ground at the base of the tree he was standing on.

"You are such a moron, dobe." he called down to her, dropping a kunai precisely at her side that cut the rope and let her free. With no time to make a comeback as the Ame ninja found an opening in Sasuke, she quickly did her best to free herself from the rest of the ropes all the while watching as Sasuke with great flexibility bent all the way backwards so his feet were still sticking to the tree and her was under the branch using a free hand to hold on to the bark so his body made an almost U curve.

Sasuke cursed himself as he took note of the papers attached to the kunai that had been thrown at him, now imbedded into the bark of the branch, began to burn and sizzle. They were explosion tags. The bark became hot to the touch before it completely shattered with the rest of the enormous branch with the explosion. Sasuke had no choice but to drop down to the ground, bits of his skin burned but nothing serious.

The enemy was behind him in seconds. Sakura to the side was on her way to rushing over, calling out her crushes name in panic as fear while Naruto had finally managed to get herself completely free. Running up the tree to a higher branch she pulled her bow from her back, readying an arrow in mere second before pulling back the chord and letting go. She barely missed her target as her arrow went whizzing through the air, only for the boy to sense her at nearly the last second and jumping back into the air so her arrow landed in the ground rather than the back of his shoulder. She grinded her teeth in irritation as she readied her bow once more.

"Damn it I wont let you escape!" She growled out, her eyes tacking the shin obi in mid air, as Sasuke still below smirked an rolled his eyes at the girls repeated tardiness in battle.

Sasuke being the genius he was managed to channel his chakra to his foot and use it to pick up Naruto's arrow by having it stick to the bottom of his foot. Once he knew he had a good hold on it he bent lifted his leg and bent it at the knee kicking it into the air and straight at the Ame ninja.

Naruto watched as Sasuke used her own arrow as a weapon of his own, his sharing an activated as he appeared before the enemy in the air, catching her arrow and driving it deep into the others shoulder. With an opening presenting in itself to her Naruto wouldn't let her loose the chance to make her move. With quick and skillful aim she let her arrow fly, striking into the Ame's ninja back as Sasuke found his face splattered with blood from the gushing wound he had made in the enemies shoulder in the front.

Sakura below watched both of them in shock, and maybe a bit of fear as her crushed face became dotted with red blood and Naruto looked more serious and deadly with her bow in her hand then Sakura had ever seen her before. Though it was obvious that Sasuke was the one she was more focused on, saying his name faintly before his glaring sharing an eyes landed on her.

"I know this looks terrifying, and it's rough but I have no choice. Now get a grip and focus, there maybe others and you have to be on guard. If you continue to be so relaxed your definitely going to be killed, Sakura" Sasuke yelled down to the girl his words of advice, though they sounded more like orders, noticing how open Sakura was to attack at the moment and how that could effect all of them. And with the momentary distraction of taking to his teammate, Sasuke gave the ninja time to pull back from him, putting pressure over his gushing bloody shoulder as the arrow was still in Sasuke's grasp when he retreated. Jumping into the open branches, forming a tunnel like road, the enemy ran away.

Higher up in the tree's above the three, hidden in the coverage of the tree's, were Senjiro, Nene and Miaka. They watched in silence and with patience during the entire battle having many times wanted to step in and help. But just when they were about to do just that it seemed like they weren't needed, their princess regaining some control over the situation.

"I don't get why we didn't go down their and kick that guys butt?" Miaka asked all too innocently. Her head tilted to the side in an adorable manner as they watched their princess with her team devise up a secret password, a very long one by the way that they just knew their precious princess wouldn't remember from what they had gathered and learned about her so far.

"That's because the princess didn't need us, we are only supposed to intervene if she is in dire trouble." Nene told them as if it was obvious, her face monotone like always though so you couldn't really tell if she was trying to be sarcastic or not.

"I don't agree, I think we should have helped the princess." Senjiro pouted for a second before his expression became serious as they continued to stare down at the group.

Naruto was strong and stubborn, they knew that, but it was still their duty to guard her, fight for her and protect her. They had heard rumors of her suffering within the village hidden by the leaves, Konoha. The tales of her suffering. And with the support of their born bound loyalty to the royal family their hearts immediately went out to her.

"Enough chatter, if you really want to protect the princess then be on your guard for any more threats." Nene scolded, all three of them spreading out to the surrounding brush so they would have each angle covered.

**U-Z-U**

As Kushina went forward with the team behind her, she remembered of the days when the Uzumaki country and Fire country used to be so close.

She remembered when she moved to the leaf village when her own country was in danger of being destroyed, because others began to fear their growing power and abilities and so as the royal family, theywas sent to live in the leaf for santuary, their greatest ally seeing as the Eddy Uzumaki's were distant relatives with the Senju clan.

But a price was to be paid in exchange if they were to take refugee and home in the village, she would become the jinchuriki for the nine tails fox like. The process was a transfer from the last host Mito Uzumaki the Hokages first wife, the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi had always been a woman and an Uzumaki.

Kushina shook her head of those thoughts of when her life truly changed forever, these were stories she would later tell her daughter in the future though some stories would have to wait later then sooner for when she was older and could really understand the meaning behind what she would tell her.

She remembered so clearly when Naruto was born, what a beautiful child she was. Her sons all with them, so they could make sure they were safe despite Taka and Aki's capable ages to be able to stay alone and watch after the twins.

But the circumstances were different, because of her chakra and other things each time she went through child birth it was a very serious matter and each time Minato was always there with her helping to maintain strength to her seal, standing terrified for both her and their child.

At one point Minato was thinking of getting a vasectomy, but she wouldn't have it and if he had went through with it she would never of had the twins or Naruto.

The twins was a rather hard birth, but they all pulled through. She remembered how worried Minato was back than, a C-section completely impossible with the seal and each time she gave birth it was extremely painful. Itachi was born in the same year as Aki, just a few months apart. Mikoto and Kushian had both been surprised that it was the redhead who became a mother first.

Minato had been utterly terrified when they were having the twins that this birthing might be the one they wouldn't get through. That he would loose her and the twins. But Kushina had wanted to keep going until they finally got a girl, knowing how much her husband wanted a daughter. And what a beautiful baby daughter they had, born with those cute whisker marks and her fathers blond hair and blue eyes.

She vaguely wondered what would of happened if she had been able to follow after her husband and help seal the fox in Naruto like she originally wanted after the Kyuubi attacked like she had planned, but Minato wouldn't have it, not when they had four sons who still needed her and a new born baby.

A tear slipped past and ran down her cheek, thoughts of her husband and daughter and what happened that day making her sad.

'_I'll be there soon baby' _she thought running faster as she jumped down from the tree's and on to an open path, she was beginning to consider of running across the water instead of a boat wondering it that would get her to her children faster before realizing that the team behind her didn't have the same strong chakra as she did to handle such a thing in their trip. Looking up she could see the storm clouds start to role in as thunder sounded in the distance. "I'm sorry everyone, but we need to move faster if we want to make it to the boat before this storm hits." She shouted over the thunder, stopping to asses the damage the storm would bring and such the obstacles that may be in their way.

**U-Z-U**

After coming up with an almost impossible codeword for Naruto to remember, the three began to move again, doing their best to keep a lower profile as they tried to gain more ground towards the tower at the center of this massive forest. Always keeping their eyes open and senses alert they made sure to keep to their surroundings though Sasuke had that feeling as if someone was fallowing them.

"So tell us a little more about this new 'brother' of yours?" Sakura asked Naruto, repeating her question as the blonde continued to look off into the distance her eyes telling them that her mind was somewhere else.

"Oh um, well Aki isn't exactly my only brother, I have three more," as she said this she couldn't hide her sheepish embarrassment and almost flinched when she saw how red Sakura was turning in the race.

Turning her face away, she took a minute of thinking is she should really open up and tell them how she feels about having a family. But for now she would tell them about her brothers a little more.

"Their all older than me, I honestly didn't even know I had a family that was alive until they showed up." she told them, think back to how they had yelled out _'surprise_' on their first meeting as if they had thrown her a party that she didn't know about.

"Two of my brothers or twins, and their pranksters just like me. Than I have another one who's really quite, but not with me. You've already met Aki. I really wasn't hiding them from you, I swear" She told them sincerely, snapping her head back around to face Sakura, watch as the red slowly began to drain from her face as she slowly returned to her original complexion.

"To tell you the truth, having a family is kind of scary, I mean what if id o something wrong and they hate me? I've never had a family before, what if I screw it up like everything else I do?" She admitted bashfully, a slight embarrassed blush crossing over her cheeks and ears as she looked down as they continued to move forward.

Naruto couldn't believe she just spilled her guts like that, they probably thought she was even more of a loser acting like such a, such a, well like a girl. She heard a heavy sigh come from Sakura, and she picked her head up as she actually dared to look at the other girl. She was surprised to see Sakura giving her a fond smile.

"Listen to me, Naruto. Of course your going to mess up." As she saw the hurt look Naruto made she immediately regretted her use of words and immediately went to set her opinion straight and get to what she really meant by what she said.

"I mean you're a kid, we mess up even as ninja's, but your family wont hate you because of something so trivial. Lets just say having a family isn't always easy, you fight, and argue. It's just like being in a team, but in the end you all work together, caring for each other, never leaving anyone behind." Naruto was awestruck, she hadn't expected that at all from Sakura and she couldn't help but smile that ear to ear grin of hers as some of her worries faded away.

During all of this Sasuke was silently moving ahead of them, not saying a word as he scanned the area while listening to the two girls talk behind him. A darkness lurking inside him from the constant mention of family and the such, his mind wandering to the days when he had a family to return too as well. It wasn't fair, but as a ninja he earlier on realized nothing was fair in the world of shinobi.

**U-Z-U**

Back home Aki was going through and putting away all the cloths the twins had gotten her in her room, hanging them up and placing them in the drawers of her dresser.

He was folding a particularly cute ruffled pink and white dress with a darker magenta ribbon around the waist that would look just adorable on Naruto, but as he went to place it in the drawer he noticed his sisters jewelry box for the first time.

Picking it up he examined it closely and smiled, turning it around to admire the art he spotted the tiniest little thread sticking out. Bringing it closer to his face he pulled on it hoping to break off the little piece of annoyance, but instead of the thread coming off from his tug on it a secret little door fell open.

Inside was a small box that fit safely inside with the seashell latch and lock facing him. He would know the box anywhere for no other place in the world made one like for it was forged completely out of sea crystal from whirlpools underwater mines. It was of the most beautiful sea green crystal, a rare find indeed among the rainbow of colors.

He and his brothers, along with their mother and father had swam to the deepest cave to find such crystal, all for their sister. It was tradition among the royal family that a present must be hand made for the unborn child,,or more precisely a crystal box. though the real gift laid inside the box.

"Hey bro, where are you? We're huuuuuuuuuuuungry!" the twins cried out in an extended whine, he could hear their footsteps grow closer as they made their way together down the hall in search of him. He allowed himself a small sigh. If it wasn't for him around they would probably all starve. Not a minute later the two found him in their sisters room still holding the crystal box in his hands.

"There you are, Aki. Have you finished putting the stuff we bought for Naru-Chan away?" Nikki asked as the two curiously stuck their heads into the doorway before moving all the way in.

They had been in the room before, remembered the time before their sisters birth when their mother would sit in the rocking chair in the corner, biting at the corner of her lips with a hard concentrated look on her face as she tried to knit her daughter a baby blanket. Eventually she would get so frustrated that she would just rush right out of the room, down into the kitchen, make her self something to eat and then with a turkey leg still in her mouth march right back up and start to work again.

Dad had been the one who painted the room, it was a room that had been filled with laughter and love in preparation for Naruto. They could still feel chill of that early October wind that had blown into the room through the window. Then they saw what Aki was holding.

"Is that what-" Miki began moving closer

"-We think it is?" Nikki finished, his hand coming to run over the smooth crystal of the box, the sun from the window catching it's color, a glare forming at the corner and blinding him.

She had kept it safe all these years, but what about what was inside of the box? Was that still safely tucked away for the day she became a bride?"Have you opened it yet?" the identical brothers asked in unison, staring at the shining bow with curiosity and anticipation.

"No, I was about to when you to knuckleheads started shouting for me," He told them sending the a very heated glare before he turned back to the box in his hands with the same passion in his eyes.

Within this box was a gift, a part of even a greater tradition for the women of the Uzumaki clan. For each newborn girl would be gifted with a crytal box from the mines my their family, and in the bow would be a simple plan boxwood comb to be decorated only by the girls suitor or to be husband.

Oh how prayed that the comb would be safely tucked away in the cushion of the inside of the box. Slowly he started to open the lid.

**U-Z-U**

"Yes, Iruka-San, Naruto-Chan's family had indeed returned to her." the third said to the breathless teacher, the mans body tense as everything was confirmed for him by the Hokage himself. At his sides his fists clenched and unclenched, his breathing ragged from his run to the tower and his heart pounding in his chest ready to explode while his mind was a whirl of thoughts and emotions. Mainly anger.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-San, but I don't think this is the place or time to be discussing such things. I would be happy to speak with you privately on the matter what I dismiss everyone" Looking at those who remained aside from Taka and Kakashi who would stay, he had his secretary quickly rush them all out and one by one they made their way warily past Iruka.

Now Kakashi had seen Iruka mad, has even been at the end of the mans fury but what he was witnessing now was a volcano ready to irrupt, it lava so hot it would melt anything in a two mile radius without even making direct contact.

He was in super mother-hen mode, and it was not the prettiest sight to see. He had to admit, he was a bit intimidated. As the last person disappeared in a puff of smoke, deciding to take the faster way out and out of the path of fury. It wasn't hard to sense that he was on his last string that was about to break with the slightest weight added to the load.

"Iruka-San, this is Naruto-Chan's older brother, Taka Uzumaki Namikaze*." and that would be the extra weight in which snapped that little piece of thread holding him together. He lost it. In a rage that Hizuren hadn't seen since his parents death he threw himself at Taka, striking him in the jaw and sending him back and banging into the window, the glass fallen around him from the broken window as blood trickled down his chin from his busted and already swelling lip.

Taka's expression didn't change though, he showed no emotion as his face and features remained stoic. This was not going to be pretty.

**U-Z-U**

"Things seem pretty calm, and I didn't sense anyone even remotely close when I did my perimeter search up ahead. We should go and search for the other scroll for our own team" Nene suggested, her eyes hard as ever as they lingered on the princess before they turned, moving further away from there charge to search for other teams with the scroll they needed.

She was surprised that Senjiro hadn't put up more of an argument about leaving their princess to her own defenses, but if they wanted to continue to protect Naruto they would need that scroll to do so. And from what they had witnessed in Naruto's earlier battle it could be said she was strong enough to get by without them. She wouldn't be a ninja if she couldn't protect herself and others.

They has to have faith in their princess.

It took incontinently long for them to find a team, or should it be that a team had found them. They were fools to be the ones to attack them first. The whirlpool trio smirked, their backs to one another as they took in the petty team that surrounded them, daring to take them on. Big mistake.

The fight was over before it even began. They had been lucky to have been attacked by an idiotic team with the scroll they needed on the first try. But they had traveled far from the princess and would need to return to her side in the shadows soon. The further into the forest they traveled towards the tower the danger level would grow higher and higher as only the strong and ruthless remained to face.

For now team seven shouldn't have traveled to far ahead, they need to move now before they got to far. The only problem was the obstacles of other teams and whatever danger lurked that they would have to face along their way back to Naruto, it would take sometime.

"If we move now and quickly we should be able to make it back to the princess before she meets too much trouble." Nene, spoke up, taking usual charge before the three moved out as she took notice of Senjiro's unusual silence and she wasn't the only one either to take notice of this, Miaka did too.

"Whats wrong?" Miaka asked suspiciously, thinking that his silence was wariness of an enemy nearing. But it didn't seem to be either as Sejiro took on a smile calming the two of them a bit and easing them from any tention that came with the worry of a bad feeling or near by enemy.

"I'm just thinking about how our cute long lost princess in going to react when she finds out about herself, it's not going to be pretty if she's anything like Kushina-Sama." he chuckled to himself and the others soon joined in before moving on again as the flash of silver hair went unnoticed in the tree's.

'_Interesting, very interesting. This is indeed something worth reporting' _and with that he was gone, though he would keep a close eye on that particular team, he would be able to gather a lot of data from them. Not to mention the mystery of this so called 'princess; was just too much to pass up. It seemed the exams would be even more interesting than he had first expected them to be. Should be fun. With those last thought he went to report back to Orochimaru-Sama.

**U-Z-U**

It seemed team seven was just a giant bulls-eye for other to attack, as another team from who knows what country attacked them. And though the fact they seem to be a big target for others worried Sakura, Naruto couldn't be more pumped up about it.

They had been attacked from the front, back and even above, being taken by surprise by such a three direction strategy they hadn't the time to defend themselves. Though that didn't stop them from further fighting back. One guy out of the three had buzz cut short hair, and that was the one Naruto was currently fending off. She figured it would be easy since the guy was so red in the face looking at her and Naruto fell face first into the dirt. Coming back up on to her knees she sniffled as she rubbed at her hurt and dirt scuffed nose.

"Ow, that really hurt," she said turning to the enemy, a group of three boys. Her eyes tearing as she sniffled and whimpered. The enemy boys couldn't help but blush at the girl as she sat there on her knees seemingly on the verge of crying, and the three boys had to fight themselves not to run over and help her up.

In their heads all they saw was a helpless cute girl, tears in her eyes, biting her lip in that storable way girls do, and with flowers in the background totally blind to her pitiful glare as she whimpered. Her big eyes that shined and glistened irresistibly with un shed tears. Sasuke was fighting one guy, Sakura was, well she wasn't sure what Sakura was doing but she was pretty sure she was holding her own.

"J-just give up, if you h-hand over your scroll quietly we'll let you go." enemy said with a stutter as he approached her fallen form, trying to look menacing as he moved closer to her. Standing straight with his shoulders back as he tried to make himself bigger looking compared to her already small form.

"Or maybe since she's so cute we should just take her with us. I'm sure we could find something useful to do with her," one of the other boys of the group leered, his eyes raking up and down her form a suggestive grin pulling at his lips as he fought off Sasuke who seemed rather pissed at the comment directed towards his teammate for some reason. But something must have snapped in Naruto at what the two had said. They was actually giving her the chance to run, from a fight, was he freaking serious? Oh hell no. with a dangerous glint in her eyes she pounced on the closest one near her.

No one underestimates Naruto Uzumaki, that's for sure. And with her fist raised High above her head she sent it slamming down on the guys nose, breaking it.

Brushing off her hands and sleeves, Naruto grinned at the three they had tied up after searching them for anything of use and their scroll. And what would you know, it was the same one as theirs. She cursed under her breath, it was just their luck to run into a team with the same scroll as them.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked, kneeling with her face in her hands disappointedly as she let out a heavy sigh.

Though she asked it was obvious that they needed to keep treading forward towards the tower, they would find a place to set up camp later before the sunset over the three's and they could no longer see through the cover of darkness over the deadly forest.

"This really sucks I cant believe they have the same scroll as us." Naruto groaned tossing her head back as she rand her hands through her hair and pulled at the golden locks. Looking over the scroll for a minute. Sasuke came to a decision on his own as what to do.

"We'll burn it. We have no use for it and this way if we do it will surely decrease the number of teams able to make it through the test and get into the tower." Not seeing anything wrong with the plan both girls could only nod, watching as their raven haired teammate turned from them and placed the scroll on the ground before forming a variety of hands seals before spitting a stream of fire at the scroll and watching it burn.

"Hmph, isn't he a show off." Naruto said under her breath as she went to retrieve her bow and arrows, but before she could reach them something cut her cheek and the wind picked up blowing them all back and deeper into the forest.

TBC

*** The kids take the father's last name, Naruto was a special case**


	14. Forest Of Death part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto only my Oc's and the things concocted from my own imagination.

I just want to get the whole Iruka thing out of the way, so the chapter is going to start off with that before going back to Naruto and them in the forest.

Chapter Fourteen

The Hokage Tower

"Have you any idea what that girl has been through. And you dare call yourself her family, her brother?" Iruka roared, his fist once more coming down on the boy underneath him until finally kakashi saw fit to step in and restrain the man from causing any further damage to the younger mans face or body. But he did not calm down instead he only struggled against Kakashi's hold on him, the silver hair mans arms hooked under his and hands clasped behind his head as he tried to keep the other still and hands out of reach from going to far and taking out a kunai. When it came to Naruto, Iruka could be possibly capable of anything.

"Said someone to retrieve the rest of the Uzumaki Brothers, it seems we may need their assistance handling the situation" whispering his command to the anbu at his side he watched as the owl masked man disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the old man sighing heavily and alone in the room with the three men.

Back at the house with Aki and the Twins

"Where's the comb?" Nikki asked, looking into the empty box over his brothers shoulder. Though the imprint of the comb in the cushion didn't even appear to be the shape of the one he had helped his father carved, sadly he made the mistake of speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Of course it's not the same comb" Miki started the explanation, taking humor in his brothers quizzical and confused face as he spoke to him with a grin that matched his twins.

"I mean we were younger than you and we still remember. Papa, after so much work had finally finished the comb when you came in thinking a bit more could be shaved off and ended up ruining it." Nikki said to him. The look of Aki's face was absolutely priceless, one of horror and shock as he looked between his brother and the empty case as he tried to recall such a terrible mistake he had made in the past.

"Luckily, grandmother and Mama took it upon themselves to make a comb themselves seeing as we and father had created the box. And lets just say their comb was much better than fathers" Miki finished them off, both brothers remembering quite well the comb that their mother had made for their baby sister, though it wasn't a box comb it was actually far more traditional thanks to the help from grandmother and would look even more beautiful one it was decorated by Naruto's future betrothed. Speaking of which.

"You don't think, Miki?" started, cutting himself short as a look of wide eyes horror crossed his face. "No, no, Nikki, of course not." the other answered his twin hoping to calm the other down before they bothe turned to ease their eldest brothers worries knowing they must be much worse than their own.

"Don't worry, Aki, I'm sure Naruto has it in a nice safe place. Maybe she even carries it with her so no harm will come to it" They said a bit nervously as they pried the homemade crystal box from his trembling hands, placing it back where their brother has found it before beginning to lead the comatose shocked brother out of the room and for a nice cup of tea to calm him down a bit.

They were half way down the stairs when they received a very loud knock on the front door of their families lovely abode. Offering to get it, Nikki, left his twin to take care of their brother why he saw to the door and who was at it knocking so violently. Swinging the door opened he more than calmly stared into the owl painted mask of their visitor. The anbu didn't even wait to be greeted or ask why hew as there before by the boy before he began to deliver his message from the Hokage. Turning in the door way, Nikki called for his brothers and the two were immediately behind him. The anbu informed them of the situation along the way, though the three held little concern for their brother knowing very well he could take care of himself. But it wasn't the physical damage they were worried about but what might be said to him, and also what they might learn from the man who they heard was so close to their sister.

When they arrived it was just after Taka had taken a good beating, having of course put up no fight and the three were immediately at their brothers side, looking over the damage and helping him up. But though the three were his family Taka refused their help in a hand up to his feet.

"I and my family have been well informed on the severity of what my sister has gone through, Iruka-san" Taka answered, wiping the blood from his nose as he stood and returned to stand tall on his feet. But his words only seemed to anger the man more, a growl ripping from his throat as he struggled more to get to the three boys in front of him. And Kakashi actually had to put some effort in restraining the Academy teacher.

"The Hokage may have informed you of her living conditions and physical abuse growing up, but you can never understand or comprehend the heartbreaking loneliness she has felt up to now. You can never comprehend the emotional damage that has been done and can never be undone!" he shouted at them, and even Hizuren himself was shocked to see the man so angered to such a point that he had to be restrained. After all this was Umino Iruka, yes he had a temper when it came to students but never had he ever felt such rage and killing intent from the young man before him.

Watching the feral man before them the twins actually took a step back together, though the older of the four felt a bit more glad to know there was someone to defend their sister so strongly. Yet Iruka wasn't the only one to seem to grow more angry from there presence as Aki took a defending stand before his taller brother, his eyes set in a very fierce glare as he took a step forward.

"And you, sir, have no idea the pain, loneliness, and heart break our mother and us went through. Imagine believing that your only daughter was dead just after losing your husband. Imagine the feeling of having your child ripped from your arms never to see her again. How can you imagine the torment our family had to endure for the last twelve years until this point, how can you ever comprehend a mothers loss and a siblings grief. Only to make it so much worse when we learn what she had gone through and that we couldn't stop it!" Aki roared as he stepped forward and looked dead straight into the eyes of his brothers assaulter, his brothers stepping closer in case Aki took one step too close. The passion and strength behind his words visible in his tense body posture, and as Iruka lifted his head to glare back into those grave blue eyes and saw something. He knew those eyes. Eyes which seemed haunted, eyes that had seen hatred and cruelty, eyes that held such a loneliness, eyes that behind their cold glare held a contagious warmth and determination. He was looking into Naruto's eyes.

Iruka was speechless, his mouth slightly gape as he only stood their processing the sincerity of the blond as he kept staring into the others eyes which brimmed with tears that would go unshed. And he tried to force himself to calm down but it was so hard, it was as if he was possessed. Letting the anger from his own childhood mingle with what he could only imagine Naruto had felt at one point or another yet had overcome. Flashes of Naruto growing up in the academy, the teasing, the isolation from other children and prejudice against her as she gave it all to do her very best. But most of all her remembered the times when she thought no one was looking her way and that horrible lonely look in her eyes as they stared off longingly into the distance as she sat on the swing in front of the academy. Thank god for Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji. He had never been so grateful for the trouble they caused with Naruto, because at least when they were together and playing pranks he never had to see that loneliness in her eyes, and for just a little while she was accepted by others. He knew because he had once been in her shoes.

"She's been all alone for so long, I'm not even sure she would no what it means to have a family." he said letting his head fall back done, unable to look anymore into such dangerous eyes. Relaxing a bit as he let his shoulders slump and fist relax, he was the closest thing she had to it up to now, having been told by the girl herself how much he meant to her though she tried her best to hide her embarrassment when she did. She was such a knuckle head who was just learning what it meant to have a team and people caring about her. She was used to having him be a mother hen, but it was different when it was a her actual blood. He couldn't help but worry, the girl was just so trusting it could be counted as naive sometimes.

"She acts all tough and confident around others but she actually really insecure a lot, she just wants to be accepted." all of the pranks Naruto had ever played to get attention flashed across his vision as a smile threaten to pull the corners of his lips up. She was always goofing off in class but he knew at home she always studied her hardest to pass whatever challenge or test was thrown at her.

"I used to be such a fool when it came to Naruto. I had been cold and prejudiced towards her for the longest time, I was no better than any other who looked down on her." he said with such shame that it even made himself wince. Everyone was quiet and the four brothers said not a word. Aki had stepped back to stand with his brothers, the Hokage still had not moved from his seat as he continued to smoke on his pipe calmly, and Kakashi slowly began to ease his grip.

"I had blamed her for a murder impossible for her to have ever committed, all because I knew that the thing, the monster that had actually killed my parents was sealed within her. I had hated her with everything I was." The memories of once ignoring her came to his mind, and the shame those memories brought with them was almost knee buckling. He hated himself now for the way he treated her more than he had ever hated the girl herself.

"But than I started to realize, she was just like me in so many ways." he smiled, remembering the first day he had taken her out for ramen, how he face had lightened up like a bulb that just needed to be twisted in all the way. He only wished he had seen past everything so much sooner.

"She's such a good kid, I just don't want to see her get hurt is all" He said, his shoulder trembling as he tried to hold back from crying. That girl was like family to him, he only ever wanted her to be happy even if it meant emptying his entire wallet on ramen just to see her smile.

To say the moment that these men shared wasn't moving or aspiring would mean they were lying, and to know that someone cared so strongly for their sister gave the brothers hope that maybe Naruto's life though hard wasn't as terrible as it could have been if she was entirely left alone. At least they had the knowledge that someone other than the third Hokage had been looking out and caring for their sister growing up. They were more than just moved or grateful to the man, they were truly indebted to him.

"Iruka-san, I know how deeply you care for Naruto-chan, so please I would like to explain the situation to you fully so you may understand better" with kind eyes the old man nodded to Kakashi to let the other go, and with a now calm and flustered Iruka began to explain the situation to the man. And after having things explained fully, Iruka felt more than a little ashamed for his actions and behavior as he apologized repeatedly to Taka and the other three. Of course Taka, the usual silent one of the three only nodded his head curtly in acceptance of the apology as he let the twins and Aki ease the mans worries and regrets.

"Dude, it's totally cool so relax. We're not mad" Nikki said, stopping Iruka from bowing again by putting a hand on the older mans shoulder. When Iruka looked up he just saw a grin of amusement and understanding.

"Besides, we pretty much kinda did the same the other day. You should have seen Aki when we ran into that Hiashi jerk." Miki added in, placing his hand on Iruka's other shoulder. The two gave him a good pat before pulling away, smiles shared around the room as they finally came to an understandment. Truly it was a embarrassing and bloody beginning to the start of a wonderful relationship.

With Kushina

The rain poured down on them, the canopy of the tree's working only so well to shield them. But they were just so close to the docks Kushina refused to stop until they at least reached the port, there they would rest at an in for the remaining storm and leave on the boat at first sign of clear sky and calm water. They would have to travel across Water country by foot to the other side of the island to take the boat to Wave country. She had heard a curious rumor about their bridge have a rather interesting name, the same bridge they would have to cross to get to the fire country.

"Just a little further everybody, once we get to the port we'll stay at an Inn to rest until the storm dies" she shouted over the thunder to the group behind her. They were absolutely drenched to the bone, but they did well not to show that it bothered them, she had a feeling it was for her sake they did not complain. She knew if it was anybody else she was with Hamako would be whining about her ruined hair.

"Don't worry, Kushina-sama, I quite enjoy the rain" Akinobu smiled at his lady as he caught up to her, surprising the redhead that he could evenly keep up with her pace after the long hours she forced them to travel without rest.

Honestly she wouldn't have minded two or three going with her, though she hated the thought the extra numbers were added for her _protection_, she was a grown woman and last time she checked half the world thought she and the Whirlpool people were no more. Either way, it irritated her. What did they expect to happen , a war.*

Thankful they soon arrived at the port, taking shelter at the first Inn they came upon. Giving the assigned rooms to the others who had to share. Kushina hadn't minded at all sharing a room with the other girls but they just wouldn't have it and made sure to she had her own room. She was stubborn though and finally won over sharing a room with at least one other person so they had even a tiny bit more space for everyone. encouraged they get as much rest as possible, they would need it, before she herself went to her room in the same hall as all the others.

"You can use the shower first, Azarni" Kushina offered the young girl, though she around the same age as Akinobu. The girl was seemed mildly surprised, and insisted that Kushina be the one to bath and refresh herself first, that she was fine waiting for her majesty to be done. But Kushina refused to hear any of that "Your majesty" crude,

"For the last time, I insist, tte-ba-ne**" she growled, but the girl wasn't giving up and started to even fight back against the woman. She didn't want to fight with her higher up, but she was just as stubborn. Kushina was having such a hard time with the girl she was close to resorting to violence, to get the girl to take a shower, it was obvious how cold she was from her shivering.

"I've raised four boys, do you honestly think I cant make you take a bath , tte-ba-ne?" she questioned the girl, her old habit of saying stupid words surfacing with her irritation. Their hands locked with each others, and forehead pressed together as they glared stubbornly into each other eyes. It kind of made Kushina a little happy to see someone stand up to her again, she missed her wild old days of getting into fights and missing a good challenge. After all what bigger challenge can you get once raising kids, especially Uzumaki children.

"Honestly, your freezing, you need to warm up so you don't get sick" she wanted to scream, vaguely wondering if her daughter would be anything like this, though she was well aware that stubbornness was in both genes. Azarni didn't budge, dead set on having Kushina go ahead of her even as she stood their still soaked in her cloths and sniffling, she refused to be the first one of the two too take a bath. It eventually felt like no one would ever win and they would stay like that till the storm was over, that's what they thought before Hamako came kicking the door in with Eiri right behind her.

Her hair wrapped in a towel and was dressed in a warm frilly night dress with a rather annoyed look in her eyes as she stared at the two woman, her brow twitching irritably as she marched forward, grabbing the two by the back of their cloths and towards the bathroom.

"I can t believe either of you, the whole Inn can hear you two arguing in here. Eiri, go ahead of me and turn on the shower to warm" normally the man wouldn't take order from anyone lower than him, but in this case he saw it more as working side by side for a common cause. Eiri himself was wearing what he had been before, accept dry and lacking in his vest and forehead protector.

"Honestly, Kushina-sama, I cant believe your acting so childish that your subordinates have to step in to break you to apart" Eiri said, shaking his head a bit disappointedly as he turned on the water of the shower on to warm while Hamako was left to throw the two into the tub and under the running warm water.

"Now it doesn't matter who takes a shower first. Now both of you warm up, change your cloths and rest up. Or don't you want to see your daughter as fast as possible Kushina-sama?" Kushina saw her point, after all she was the one to tell everyone to rest well so they can move even faster later on, and here she was arguing over a shower when she should be focusing on getting to her kids.

"Your right, Hanako, Eiri, thank you"

Back in the forest

After being attacked yet again by another enemy, along with a good chunk of forest, Sasuke found himself hiding under a bush with a kunai in his hand before noticing Sakura. Standing from his hiding spot he called out her name, stopping her when she shrieked his name far too loudly and moved towards him, holding his kunai in front of him defensively.

"Don't move, first answer nin song 'Nin Machine'" he only had to wait a mere second before Sakura was reciting the code word with perfection to him, clearing her of being a possible enemy is disguise. Now all that was left was to wonder where Naruto had been blown off too and just exactly how far away from them she was. And looking around Sakura found Naruto's bow at the base near a tree along the edge of the small clearing they had been blown into, moving forward she took the bow into her hands and marveled at the light weight of the weapon. Slinging the things over her own shoulders for safe keeping until they found Naruto. As she turned to walk back to Sasuke in the clearing she heard a rustle from the bushes coming from behind her a little to the side of where she found Naruto's bow. Both on high alert, Sakura and Sasuke readied for attack.

With Naruto

Her back was killing her, groaning as she found herself slung over a branch like a towel hung out to dry. Just great. Trying to turn herself over on to her stomach she only ended up failing in her attempt and falling from the branch, thankfully it wasn't one that had been particularly high from the ground. She hissed from the pain in her backside, a hand reached out to rub the sore spot at the bottom of her spine as she stood, cursing as she looked around to find her team no where in sight.

"Why am I always the one to get separated from Sasuke and Sakura, why couldn't it be that damn, teme, knocked into a tree instead?" Naruto complained to no one but herself, her eyes downcast to the ground as she searched it for her bow. Her eyes still downcast to the earth she watched as a shadow formed above her, blocking out the rays of the sun. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?. Taking a rather long gulp, and licking her rather dry lips she slowly began to lift her head, tilting her head back almost all the way to stare at the monstrous snake above her. It's predatory hungry eyes staring down at her as it stuck out it's tongue rather hungrily and hissed.

"You have got to be kidding me? THIS THING IS HUGE!" she screamed. Anko really hadn't been kidding, this was like no snake she had ever seen. Was it normal for the animals in this forest to be so huge, or were they giving them ninja steroids are something? And slowly the hellish serpent slithered closer, almost back her up all the way to the tree she had fallen from. It's hypnotizing eyes meeting with hers and for a moment she was completely paralyzed, sending a shiver down her spine, before the snake was striking forward. _**JUMP, NARUTO!**_ it was the same voice that she had heard before and like slow motion she jumped, higher than ever, as if the wind was carrying her before finding herself on top of the beast head.

Struggling for balance as the snake attempted to shake her off, it tail whipping back and fourth as it tried to whip her off itself with no avail. Then it stopped all together, going completely still before starting to reclined it's head back. The damn thing got smart. And with nothing to grasp onto she started to slid down the smooth spine of the snake like a slide until the monsters tail rapped around her. He whole body trapped and constricted by the snakes tail she watched in horror as it brought her to the damn things mouth. Jaws wide and long fangs pointed sharply as it drew her closer.

"Oh hell no!" she screamed in horror as she struggled in the snakes un yielding grip around her, her face taking on a look of utter disgust. She knew what was coming next, now where the hell was that damn voice to help her. Why wasn't it screaming advice at her now, huh. And with one last shrill scream on her part the snake closed it's jaws around her throwing her down it's throat and nicking the back of her legs with it gang on the way down. It ate her, it really, ate her. Now Naruto wasn't girl and could handle a lot of stuff, but this was disgusting.

"YOU BASTARD, I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALY ATE ME. THIS IS SO WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS" even inside a god damn snakes stomach Naruto's loud voice and complaining could still be heard from outside of it as she kicked and screamed, her body squished between the beast muscles that attempted to crush her. She could feel the snake moving, the space she had only getting tighter and tighter.

"YOU NASTY ASS SNAKE, SPIT ME OUT ALREADY!" she screamed an groaned as the snake slithered on, completely ignoring her protesting within it's stomach. Damn it she had to think, there had to be someway to get out of this mess. She was going to be a damn ninja and future Hokage, so there was no way she was going to let herself become snake crap._** Use the Naginata, my little heiress. **_Oh so now the voice decides to show up, it could, you know, help her out _before _the snake ate her. But no, the damn thins had to wait for her to start being digested before it saw fit to help her out again.

Wiggling around, she tried to move her hand to her back pouch where she had out the strange weapon Taka had given her. She was so close she could feel the material of the bag. She winced when it got tighter again, her arms in such a strange position behind her back she was sure it would break at that angel if it got any tighter around her. Groaning with her cheeks squished together she pushed her arm further, lifting the lid and inching her hand inside the bad. She could feel the shuriken in her bag cut and dig into her hand as she dug further, figuring with her luck the damn naginata was at the very bottom.

"For hokage's sake, if this keeps up I'll end up dislocating my own shoulder myself" Making a groan that was closer to an aggravated roar, she felt herself jolt in place and further down as it passed over a rather large root. And just as Naruto was more than ready to start cursing the snake out again she felt something in her hand, the jolt and angle having caused the weapon to drop right into her palm. She would have jumped around and cheered if she could move.

"Now where is that damn button thing Taka showed me" grumbling to herself she had to search for the button with only one hand, why trying not to drop it and have it go down the snakes shit hole along with her only chance of living through this. All the while she was praying that when she got it open that the sharp end was not pointing in her direction. With one last prayer she found the carved swirl, pressing down on it, her eyes shut tight before feeling the poll extend in the grip of her hand. The blade thank the gods was not pointed in Naruto's direction and instead stabbed through the wall of muscle and through the snakes scaly side. The monster shrieking as she summoned all her strength, charging chakra in her arm before pulling the blade around in a circle, slicing the snake in half from the inside.

Crawling out from the now dead snakes hide, Naruto found herself covered in blood, intestins, and some slime from the inside of the snake. The blood wasn't thei big deal, it was just the things she was covered in that she couldn't identify that bothered her. It took everything she had not to gag and throw up right there. Shivering and trembling she tried to shake off ass much of the horrid stuff on her.

"That was so gross!" she screamed, tears in her eyes from the stink as she made her way to the snakes head and started to kick it. Damn thing deserved what it got for eating her, she would be scared for life after this. And if anyone asked what happened she would lie and tell them that she kicked the snakes ass before it could even touch her, like the great and awesome ninja she was. And now that was over it was time to find Sakura and Sasuke, after all who knows what trouble they were in without her.

Turning from the snake with one last sneer she was gone in search of her team, packing her naginata back away in her pack. As she raced to find her team she could barely ignore the pain in her leg as if it was on fire. Looking down she saw a cut down the back of her thigh from where the damn snakes fang had cut her. Thing must have been poisonous, just great. Ignoring it she kept going, fallowing the trail of debree. And than she heard it, Sasuke screaming, and he actually sounded scared.

Naruto wanted to groan when she saw what was going on when she arrived to aid her teammates, having the perfect time or showing up to witness an all to familiar scene with a dead snake, and someone coming out of it covered in slime. Wasn't that the guy with the freaky tongue from earlier? He must of said something that she missed, because the next thing she knew his body was elongating, wrapping himself around the tree and speeding towards where Sasuke was in front of creepy guy. She really wished she had her bow right now, instead she would have to settle with shuriken and kunai.

Grabbing her shuriken from her back bag, her hand already healed of cuts she threw them with her best aim, landing above the freaks head with a 'thunk' as they suck into wood of the tree. Clearly they hadn't expected her arrival if the priceless shocked looks on their faces were any indication to their thoughts.

"At this point, teme, I honestly hope you don't expect me to give you the codeword, not that I even remember what it was that is" Naruto grinned down at her team, her arms crossed over her chest a bit smugly. She glanced only once back towards the freak show of a man. Yep, he was definitely the guy she thought he was, with the eerie personality, gross long tongue, scary aura, and all wrapped up in girly man features.

"Am I ever glad to see you, Naru. Thank god you safe" She yelled her relief to the other girl, earning the girl attention back from the enemy for a bit as she grinned down at Sakura. She never thought she would hear the girl say those words about her, today was just filled with surprises.

"How interesting" the man hissed, making the hair on Naruto's hair stand on end and goose bumps to rise on her arms. But even she had to admit, when she looked into that guys eyes, it was just like looking back into the eyes of the snake from earlier. She shook the feeling off though and was brought out of her thought my Sasuke yelling at her from below in almost a panic. She never saw Sasuke like this.

"Listen, Naru, we get it, your cool alright. Now don't try to show off and save us and just run. This guy is something else, he's on a whole other level from us, get it?" Naruto ignored his warning, her eyes on the enemy. Man, he really did look like a snake, she was really starting to hate the damn things. She was not running and leaving them with this freak, no way, no how. She thought Sasuke knew her at least a bit better than that.

"I didn't expect you to live after meeting up with my giant snake, Naru-chan…though I suppose I can spare the time to play with such an adorable looking prey…Either way your going to die" Naruto absolutely hated the way he said her name, like some fine desert he couldn't wait to eat. It made her stomach drop and bile rise in her throat. She didn't say a word though, instead she only narrowed her eyes more into a glare. Then suddenly what he said clicked.

"Wait, you sent that snake after me. Do you have any idea what that thing put me through?" Naruto asked yelling at the guy, doing her best not to remember the feeling of being swallowed and almost completely digested. She didn't think she would ever look at any snake the same way again.

'_Damn it, Naruto, what is wrong with her, does she want to get killed_?' Sasuke thought, looking as if she was crazy. He had to think, he had to do something or they all were going to end up dead. He had to think of something, anything. He tried to force a plan, shutting his eyes tight and concentrated, willing an idea to come to him. And then his eyes snapped open.

"The scroll" and with those whispered words, Sasuke had and idea on what he needed to do to keep them alive.

TBC

Yay, new chapter, I hope you love it all, and I look forward to your reviews. An I can also say im pretty sure that Naruto's second summon will be a dragon from the look of the poll.

*. Hint hint, I mean if you can predict the obvious future you must never have read the manga or watched the anime

**. Kushina say's that, like how naruto says tte-ba-yo.


	15. Forest Of Death part 3

Disclaimer: We all have been through this before, I. DO. . THE NARUTO SERIES. I only have claim to the characters I created.

Thank you for your reviews.

And the Poll for Naruto's second summon has been decided.

Bum, bum, bum and the winner is-

DRAGON!

Chapter fifteen

Standing to his full height from where he was, Sasuke took their scroll from his pack. This was the only way to save them, and suddenly he regretted burning that extra scroll from the team they had beaten before all this. But if he didn't do this he was sure they would all die, he didn't want that.

Still screaming at the snake man for sending that stupid snake after her, it was clear as day Naruto was ready to jump across the tree's and tear the guy apart for having his snake eat her. But she stopped herself from doing any such thing as she saw Sasuke move out of the corner of her eyes. Suspicion written in her expression and she watched him carefully for what her teammate may be planning to do. His red Sharingan eyes dimming down to be their normal charcoal black as he held out the scroll to their enemy.

"You can have our scroll so take it, and then please go. This is what you want right?" Sasuke offered it, the shock of his offering to the enemy enough to almost knock Naruto where she was standing. Her expression like a kicked and piss of puppy ready to bite his freaking head off. What was going on?"Sasuke you, teme, what the hell. Did you hit your head or something while I was gone? He's our enemy, you just don't give up our scroll to the enemy!" the girl shouted at him, pointing an accusing finger at him as her teammate. She was seriously beginning to worry about her teammates sanity. This was not the Sasuke she knew.

"What a smart boy you are, Sasuke-kun, to give up your scroll to save the lives of your team members. But a bad shinobi in doing so." ignoring his words Sasuke threw him the scroll. But he had forgotten Naruto and underestimated her speed, as she jumped from her branch. Grabbing the scroll from the air and landing in the middle of the branch between the two, the scroll clutched in her left hand and to her chest as she stood in a silent crouch between the two. Her head down so her hair fell forward and shadowed her face, hiding what ever expression she was sporting.

"You moron, how stupid can you be not to see the situation we're in, your going to get us killed," he probably would have said more but whatever it was, was lost when Naruto twisted her body around and slammed her fist into Sasuke's jaw. Her right hook lifting him off his feet as he flew back but before he could be knocked off the branch to the one a good distance below them, he was able to push off, appearing on a branch a over and down a little, and mostly out of the wild blonds reach as Sasuke nurse his aching cheek. Damn, girl or not, Naruto had one strong right hook on her.

"Screw you, you fake. Your not Sasuke, not the real one at least" she lashed out at him, her words coming out like poison, and for the strangest of reasons it felt more like she was disappointed in him over seriously pissed off. Though he was still pretty sure ninty-five percent still pissed off and angry. And Sakura was just plan confused.

"Naruto, don't make me take back what I said to you before. Of course this is the real Sasuske-kun" the pink haired girl argued. Figuring this really wasn't the time to be debating who was a fake or not. Her mind was swirling as she watched her two teammates, her heart racing as fear started to creep itself back into her system. It didn't help that Naruto always had to pick some type of fight. She was scared and just wanted this whole thing to be over with. But she was useless, so she just sat and watched between the two, waiting for one of them to do something, other then fight. She really did not want to die. Naruto just shot her a glare before looking back to stare heatedly at Sasuke as he started yelling at her again

"You idiot, what the hell are you talking about. Of course I'm the real Sasuke" he shouted at her, his cheek sore and bruising as they glared each other down, fighting between one another when the enemy was just behind them standing on the sidelines almost amused. But Naruto wasn't buying it at all. Her head tilted down, her teeth grinding together as her eyes glared with fire down at the bark she stood on with her hair falling forward.

"Liar, you're a liar" she spit at him, before snapping her head back up. Her breathing was ragged, her face dirty, and cloths stained. Scratches covered her cheeks from before, as she glared at him.

"Because a coward like you could never be considered the real Sasuke, the real Sasuke wouldn't just hand over our scroll and run away, he would stay and fight no matter the odds. The Sasuke-teme, I know is nothing like you are right now" she remembered the Sasuke who was cocky and stuck up, she knew Sasuke, she knew he was better than this and smarter. It killed her ego to admit any of this of course, but she also wouldn't let anyone hurt her teammates. One look at this guy from the very beginning and she knew he wasn't going to let them go alive. Even if he had scroll, he still had every attention on killing them.

"I don't know, or care how strong this guy is. But I'll take him down with or without your help." that was the truth, their was no way she was letting this guy any where near her team any more. Besides she owed him a pounding for that sicken that snake on her from earlier, something like that just couldn't be over looked and forgotten.

" And beside how do you know for a fact that once we give him our scroll he wont turn around and kill us. Your too messed up from being scared that your not thinking straight anymore." the look of realization seemed to settle quickly on Sasuke and Sakura's faces and a silence fell over them. Naruto was right.

"How right you are, Naru-chan. And here I believed you to be the dumb one, but your smarter than you let show." she turned, watching as his nasty tongue wormed its way from between his lips, slimy and slick it took everything she had not to cut it off. To her side Sasuke already seemed to start panicking again as the other started to push up his sleeve revealing a tattoo that took up most of his wrist.

"After all why would I let you escape just because you hand me your scroll, when its just as easy and more fun to kill you and take the scroll any way" he explained, biting his thumb hard enough to make it bleed a good amount before running it down his exposed arm and over his tattoo. And Naruto could feel something wrong with what he just did, a danger in the move that set her on edge as she gritted her teeth and decided she heard enough out of this guys mouth for one day.

"Will you shut up already" with a roar she spun on her heals, shooting towards him like one of her arrows and head on. She should have never allowed him the chance to make a move in the first place, but all she knew was that it wasn't good for any of them.

"Naruto, NO!" Sakura screeched her plea, her eyes bubbly with tears, a hand stretched out as if she could possibly stop the girl if she did. But it was all a blur, her heart sinking at Naruto's rash and dangerous acts. She was going to get herself killed. But Sasuke was the one who seemed the most distraught, his body leaning forward as if ready to lunge and pull the blond back to them and run. Why did she never listen?

"NARUTO, JUST RUN AWAY" She didn't listen, his desperate and terrified voice passing through one ear and out the other as she ran forward, her eyes narrowed and set on the enemy as the start of smoke and wind began to encircle him.

She was so disappointed, so ashamed of Sasuke. She had lost all respect she ever had for him and it would take a lot for him to earn it back. She was pumped and fired up, ready for this challenge and all so she could help get her team out of this alive even if it meant fighting this bastard to the end. She would not run and let this bastard get away for hurting her team. She wouldn't forgive him.

"Summoning no jutsu" his announcement was loud and clear as the smoke grew and he started to rise as if standing on something. Naruto had a really bad, gut wrenching feeling about this. But she ignored it, it was to late to turn tail now though it's not exactly like she would have any how. That just wasn't her style.

As the smoke started to clear, and glowing narrow eyes stared at her it destroyed the branch and she flew it the sky the wind from before swirling around her and giving her extra height above the monster, and it was like slow motion as she hovered there, looking down at the monster bigger than the last one she had faced before rage and irritation began to rise within in her. couldn't he have summoned something else besides a god damn snake…again.

"You have got to be kidding me?" that was all she had managed to say, her eyes to captured by the bastard reptile to notice it's huge tail and she was hit right in her stomach, hitting her ribs as it whipped her further up, her body breaking through a branch above her and destroying it and then into the underside of another one. Letting out a terrible shriek from the pain. The air was knocked from her lungs and despite the ringing in her ears she could hear her name being called before she coughed up a rather large amount of blood.

For Sasuke it was as if he was paralyzed, he couldn't move and his jaw felt as if it was welded shut unable to even scream Naruto's name as she chocked on the blood that had risen in her throat. And like slow motion he watched as she began to fall again and towards the snake and the dangerous man who stood atop it.

"Go ahead my pet, you can eat her, I'm sure such a cute little prey like her will taste absolutely delicious" he told the creature with an almost purring like hiss, the snakes tongued slipping out almost like a human would lick their lips when food was placed in front of a hungry man. But what could he do, what chance did any of them have. He felt so helpless. Didn't she only just get her family back, she would never know now the comfort of a mothers embrace or a brothers praise. But was it for the best, he couldn't decided. Was it an honor that she would go down having fought? Maybe this was carma for her gaining her family back while he was still alone with his clan dead and barried below the dirt. And how could he lose hope so fast, how could he just accept letting her die. But what he didn't see as he watched her fall was the narrowing of her pupils. Like hell would she be eaten again by not one but two snakes in one day.

"EAT THIS" she had twisted her body in mid fall and slammed her fist and foot down onto the snout of the snake, shutting it's jaw and bringing it down with the force of her attack. Her face turned towards the snake man, giving him a full view over her shoulder to her feral features. Her eyes red, her whisker marks thickened while her canines grew and sharpened to peak out and over her bottom lip and her blue painted nails sharpened to claws. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl and her eyes a animalistic and fierce glare that could stop any man in his tracks.

_It's not possible, could this child really be the container for the Kyuubi? _he thought, the waiting for the impact of her strike to settle as branches beneath them broke from the aftershock. Naruto had completely transformed, it was hard to recognize her. _How did she become so strong so suddenly? She must have finally snapped. _Sakura thought, her hand raised over her mouth to stifle her gasps of shock and amazement as she watched the battle above.

"Did you see that." Nene asked her other teammates, as they stood at the top of the trees, looking over the entire forest as a bird eyes view when she spotted the rising smoke and the birds that flew away from that area, even they could sense the danger. It was far away most definitely out of range it would take them until to morning to get even close to where there princess maybe

"It's too far, if it's Naru-hime we wont be able to make it in time" Senjirou said this with surprising calm, analyzing their chances and the situation from a far as he looked thoughtful in the direction of the explosion and general disruption of the gigantic forest. But their was an anger behind that calm façade and it was directed at himself. They should have never let her out of their site.

"It doesn't matter, we need to keep moving and make up as much distance as possible, at least until night fall before making camp, then we can at least be closer to her in the morning and it will be easier to track her" Nene said laying a hand on Senjirou's shoulder, a gesture that lasted only a second before she pulled away. They all felt the same way, and the sudden image of their smiling princess and of a blood thirsty Taka-sensei standing over them with fire in the background pushed them forward. With a simple nod the three dived back into the tree's praying for the well being of their princess.

_There is no mistaking those eyes _he thought, watching as the girl once more had her back to a branch from another one of his attacks. _**You have to calm down, this is no way for an heiress to behave, you cant let such instincts over power your mind. Think, plan your attacks. **_there was that voice again. Standing she couldn't totally dismiss the power she was currently using, she wasn't that experienced and hadn't even realized it was the Kyuubi's power she was using. She tried to breath, concentrating on the brush of the wind against her skin, stinging her cuts and drying her blood. She allowed it to relax her if only long enough for her to clear her mind to think of how she would attack next.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts and that mysterious voice again she barely noticed the jutsu directed at her, she barely had any time but was able to jump and spin out of harms way, her feet landing and with chakra sticking to the side of one of the tree's before she pushed off, flying through the air and towards the snake. For a mere moment she couldn't decided which snake to attack first, the big snake or the snake standing on top of the big snake? From the angle she was flying at the only option was the snake, and try to take out it's eyes if possible. Before meeting with the snake she readied her shuriken and kunai, throwing it at the snake. This is where she wished she had her bow, because besides that her aim sucked when it came to shuriken and kunai. And what do you know, she missed it's damn eye.

"So you are that child. I've heard rumors about you, the trouble making child no one wants." he was making it hard for her to control herself, hard for her not to pounce and rip his throat out. _**Do not listen to him, Naruto. **_But how could she not, it wasn't like she could plug her ears and just ignore him all together. It wasn't that easy.

"The failure, do you honestly think your team will grieve over you if I killed you? It's only out of shock and fear of me that they call your name with worry" she growled, that wasn't true. Right? If not then why did Sasuke protect her that one time against Haku's needles. She shook her head denying what he was saying, he was wrong. _**That's right, he is wrong. He is only trying to physiologically attack you, do not fall for his trap. **_the voice was right she cant listen to him, cant let him win and beat her just because of something he says to her. She knew the truths, she had a family that loved her, teammates and a sensei that did care. She wasn't alone no matter what this bastard said. Maybe it was the truth once but not anymore.

"Shut up! That physiological bull wont work on me" she told him, breaking any hold he had on her. Freeing herself from his words her confidence began tot return if not she was a bit more pissed off now. The air grew heavy, the wind swirling around her as she put her hands in a familiar hand seal she was by this point so used to performing. Her favorite.

"SHADOW CLONE NO JUTSU" and then their was twenty of her, all angry and Kyuubi fueled and ready to kick ass. It was so on. _**Now your thinking like a true heiress, do us proud. **_she could feel the presence of the voice disperse, leaving her on her own to face the man from then on out. She would try to out number him, attack from the side and front. She was doing pretty good, making some damage. But when she tried to get on top to attack that freak of a man she was met with a splintering wind jutsu that threw her back and again into a tree, her clones were still doing good and they were able to cut up its left eyes, too bad she forgot about the snakes tail that in one sweep destroyed them all.

This time she seemed to stay down for good. _Naruto, no, it cant be. _Sasuke thought his eyes staring at her limp form, where had she gotten such strength before? His heart raced in his chest ready to break through his ribs. And now that dear little Naru-chan was out of the way Sasuke was free and open to attack with nothing to stop him. The man couldn't help but think how much fun this was becoming already, he was almost giddy.

"AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, SASUKE-KUN" he gave a head ups, surfing the snake through the tree's, shattering branches and destroying everything along the path to his next prey. Now what would the sole Uchiha do, would it be flight or fight with him. How interesting and fun to see what these children would do next in response to him. Truly he never had more fun torturing and playing with his prey before.

He could move, he trembled and his mind demanded her run and move, but fear held him in place as he watched with eyes the size of saucers as the snake rushed at him. And everything was silent. Sakura's screeching his name as tears of fear and horror spilled form her eyes, the snake was just a blur along with the man on top of it, everything was still and then it all stopped in a blink of an eye as Naruto threw her self in front of him, her back at the snake as she swung her arms back to stabbed two kunai into it snout, holding it back. Her head down, her blond locks feral and on end around her with her head down and body completely still accept for her one leg that seemed to be suffering a spastic attack from the poison of the previous snake. With sheer force she had managed to subdue and hold the giant snake, and for a moment no one knew what to say.

"What's wrong, why so quiet?" Naruto asked breaking the silence, a mocking grin underneath the shadow cast across her face before raising her head to look in the eyes of her rival and teammate. Her left eyes slightly squinted from swelling, her nose bleeding and dry blood down her chin that mocking grin still in place as she gasped and painted for breath. Those red demonic eyes staring into the dark abyss of Sasuke's.

"Your not hurt are you, ya, scaredy cat?"

The storm had ended fairly quickly, but lasted long enough that they were well rested, it was still day, though hard to see through the clouds they could still make it to the boat and across to Kiri just before nightfall for the day.

"Everyone ready" She didn't very much wait for a reply as she started banging on doors, telling everyone to get their asses in gear and get down stares so they can get going already. And if they didn't hurry she would make them run across the water to Kiri why she took the fast and comfy ferryboat and left them in the dust.

Earlier a bad feeling had made its way to her gut, she didn't like, as if something bad was going to happen or was happening. All she knew was that she had to get to Konoha.

Tapping her foot outside the Inn, Kushina was all to impatient to leave the only two who had made it down so far was Akinobu and Eiri along with Azarni. What was taking everyone else so long? So she decided to do what she did with her kids, count.

"I'M GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF FIVE TO GET DOWN HERE. I WASN'T JOCKING ABOUT MAKING YOU RUN ACROSS TO KIRI YA KNOW. 1, 2, 3" by four she had every one in front of her out of breath from rushing. Now that was much better. Grinning she turned her backs to them knowing they would fallow without her telling the too, punching their all pumped up she started off on a run to the docks. They would be across to Kiri in no time at all, and then to Konoha at this rate. She would hang on.

She remembered the day they learned Naruto was going to be a girl, Minato had actually broken out in dance and jumped out the window, leaving her and the doctor as he went to tell everyone important they would be having a girl. They were supposed to keep it a secret, luckily Hizuren had stopped him before he went and told the whole village and when he got back to be at her side for the rest of her doctors visit Kushina was so shocked when he started to cry.

"I'm just so happy. I know we already have four other children as it is, but this baby, she's gonna be something special, Kushi-chan. I can feel it in my bones" he told her, and the feeling he got knowing after all of his sons he would be having a daughter, a little girl to spoil rotten. He and Aki had been so ecstatic. But Minato, his face and the tears of joy he shed she would always remember so vividly. That night they had went home, laid the boys to sleep, got ready for the night and laid in bed together, Minato's head resting on her growing tummy with his legs slung over hers as he listened to his daughter heartbeat within her, felt her move restlessly in the night not giving her mommy any rest. And Minato sung to her, a sweet little lullaby to sooth his girls to sleep that night. And it worked. The next morning he let her sleep in why he and the boys were in the kitchen making her breakfast so it was all warm and ready for when she woke up. Minato was a terrible cook, so half of the food was burnt but it was the thought that counted. It was the smell of the burning bacon that finally woke her up. So crawling out of their bed she made her way down stairs to the kitchen, Taka was helping his father clean up the mess he made while the twins fought over who was going to pour the orange juice, and then their was Aki drawing something on her pancakes with syrup and whip cream. The light from the windowed doors shining in and casting a golden halo around her family and the instant she looked down at them smiling and laughing she thought her self the most blessed and happiest woman in the entire world.

When she got down stares she had decided to slowly creep behind Aki, pulling him into a hug and attacking him with kisses. Her oldest squealed in surprise before breaking out into a fit of laughter, always such a happy child.

"And what is my big man doing, hmm?" she asked him looking over his head at what he had drawn on her breakfast. It was a little girl and boy holding hands who she guessed was his soon to be little sister and him. He only nodded his head enthusiastically as the rest of her boys came running up to her for their hugs and morning kisses.

"What about me, don't I get a kiss too, after all it was my idea to make you breakfast. The boys just helped" he said coming up to her kissing her shoulder and rubbing her arms as they watched the kids take their own seats. The twins had to help each other up, after all they were still only toddlers, active, troublemaking, toddlers but toddlers that were small all the less. If the boys hadn't helped she was sure her husband would have burned down the house. She just looked at him for a long moment before breaking out into a big bright smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" she told him slyly turning in his arms and giving him a kiss on the lips right in front their kids, earning a bunch of gag sounds and "Ew's" They had only laughed before taking their seats and joining their sons for breakfast, but not before Naruto gave a little "Good morning" kick.

They were already on the boat when she realized she was crying and Akinobu asked if she was ok. Of course she was ok, she was just a little sad that's all. She couldn't help it when she thought about Minato and the happier days when they were a family. But they would be a family again, she swore it.

"You'll see her soon, Kushina-sama, and you and your family will be whole again" Looking next to her at Eiri, his eyes set out towards the water, Kushina leaned into him. Thanking him for his unusually kind words and comfort, giving her a shoulder to cry on for just a little while. She was grateful he was here, he was her friend though he acted liked her subordinate half the time to her annoyance.

With the good timing they were making Kushina had little doubt that they may arrive with time to make it to Kirigakura before they had to stop. If this kept up she would be seeing her daughter in no time at all.

After the meeting the Uzumaki brothers spent their time with Iruka, either talking about Naruto, shopping for Naruto. They had other things in common of course but mostly their interest settled around Naruto.

"And what of your mother, I cant say that I knew her much during your fathers reign of Hokage." asked honestly curious. He knew who their mother was, it was impossible not to. Iruka grew up with the stories of the The Yellow Flash and Bloody Habanero of Konoha.

"She is on her way as we speak, we only ever went ahead to confirm that Naru-chan was really alive. We didn't want to risk mothers fragile heart being disappointed, she has never been the same since we lost father and Naruto." Aki told him as they walked. Taka was up ahead having returned to his silent and isolated nature. Iruka felt ashamed, he should have thought more about how this had all affected their family, he had only ever believed that Naruto's parents were long deceased since her birth. And to have learned that they were alive this whole time left the thought that they had abandoned her.

"What happened that day, what really happened that day, Aki-san? And what of your village, the whole world had believed it destroyed before your mother arrived at our village" He wanted to know the truth of Naruto's birth, of the real tragedy that happened that day. He looked down at Aki, his eyes clouded like the beginning of a storm as he looked ahead.

"The truth of that day I can not tell you all, for it hold a great secret, a dangerous secret. But I can tell you that on the day the Kyuubi attacked our father made a sacrifice that our mother wanted to make with him, but if he had let her we would have been alone and our father loved his family to much to let that happen." indeed the fourth Hokage was an honorable and noble man. A true hero.

"And our village was destroyed, our country burned to the ground until nothing was left but charred remains. You know of it do you not Iruka-san why our village was destroyed.?" Of course Iruka knew, he was a teacher after all and he had read plenty of the history of the ninja world and it wars to know about the destruction of Whirlpool country and the grand Uzushiogakura* that could rival that of Konohagakura.

"The village of long life is what I remember them calling it, because all the Uzushio** had such long lifespan. They were know for their mastery of Fuin justu's, sealings. During the wars you were all of the villages greatest fear and it was attacked and destroyed, those that survived scatted to other nations. At least that's what I read." Iruka said a bit bashfully as he recited what he knew from history textbooks and scrolls.

"You are not entirely wrong Iruka-san. Our mother came here once before when she was a child with out grandfather on a visit. She returned for her own safety back to this village where she met father after our village was destroyed. But what the world didn't know is that we let them believe there were only a few survivors. We knew of the attack on our country and we had evacuated as many of our villagers as possible before the attack. Afterwards when we returned there was nothing left to return to" even though he wasn't there Aki still felt the sadness of his people from the destruction of their country and homeland.

"It was to dangerous to rebuild our old home in Whirlpool, so we moved our country to different land and rebuilt in secrecy. There were a trusted few who new of the existence of this new Whirlpool and to keep the illusion of our destruction they had allowed mother to be taken back to Konoha as our previous queen was the First Hokages wife at the time and had mother return to Konoha to become a Kunoichi of the village. Three of our mother older brothers also scattered after the attack, our aunt stayed with our family while mother was in Konoha. After we finished rebuilding mother would return to the new village later on, the new Uzushiogakura became even more isolated after the lies we were told about Naru-chan's false death by the council of Konoha" Iruka sensed there was more to it to Kushina being brought to the village, that there was even more secrets behind what Aki was telling him but Iruka didn't push or pry, he felt that it was a truth that would come out on its own when ready to be known.

Before any one could say anything else, flashes of the past were flying past their startled inner vision. A long tongue came to wrap around Naruto, lifting her from in front of Sasuke. She struggled as the slimy tongue wrapping itself around her neck and arms. She gasped trying to break free, waving her arms and thrashing, but he wouldn't let go. He had a damn tongue of steel.

"Get your nasty tongue off of me you creepy, perv" she screamed as he moved her closer in front of himself, as if he wanted to get a better look at her or something.

"Extraordinary, your really it, your that child. Amazing, I dint know the nine-tails brat still lived." suddenly his tongue was lifting her jacket and shirt, exposing her stomach where her seal was colored bold, and Naruto felt disgusted to have that nasty tongue touching her flesh. She did everything to get away from his as she snarled and thrashed, his tongue like a steal trap holding her and she felt sick to her stomach to be any wear near this man anymore.

"Your thrashing is starting to irritate me, and my curiosity keeps me patient for only so long. Your getting in the way of what I want right now, but I wont kill you just yet. I still have an interest in you." he said, lifting her jacket further for better access to her seal.

"It seems you tap into the demons power and the seal becomes visible when your emotions are heightened, typical for a woman." He smirked and she resented that comment, though it was hardly her top priority.

"Let go of me you slimy, rotten snake" he only kept smirking, bringing them until their faces were mere inches from one another and could clearly see into the depth of her red red that glared at him with hatred and menace. This man was evil, and he had hurt her team and Naruto wouldn't forgive that.

"By now you have time to bond with the Kyuubi, your chakra's should be starting the merging process by now" His finger tips began to glow, symbols showing within the flames they produced as he readied for whatever jutsu or attack her was about to use on her as he pulled back his arm.

"FIVE PART SEAL" he slammed his fingers over the seal, and there was pain, a lot of it as the air was stolen from her lungs and she gasped for a breath that wouldn't come. Darkness was coming out from the corners of her eyes, beginning to take her sight of the world around her and her ears began to ring as the pain like a wild fire blossomed from her seal and spread through out her body.

"NARUTO, NO. SASUKE-KUN, DO SOMETHING!" Sakura's scream sounded like a whisper in Naruto's ears as the red faded into cerulean and her pupil regained shape before her lids closed over them, the pain taking her to a dark place and the last things Naruto was felt was being tossed into the air and falling, falling, falling into darkness where only pain to occupancy.

Naruto was falling, and Sasuke still wasn't doing anything so it was up to Sakura for the moment to save the blond. Reaching in her bag she threw a kunai from her pouch and threw it, piercing through Naruto's jacket and pinning her to hang from a tree until they could get to her. She had no idea if Naruto was dead or not and on instict she stole Naruto's weaponry from where it had been and began to rush to her side to check on her vital sighns. Naruto couldn't be dead she just couldn't.

"Please, be breathing, please have a heartbeat" praying Sakura used her chakra to stick to the three, climbed it like a monkey and with tears in her eyes she felt for a pulse with shaking hands. She fumbled with the fur of the collar to find that point on her neck but she eventual managed, her fingers trembling against warm skin that was growing paler.

"Oh thank, Kami" Sakura sighed. Naruto was alive, blood still pumping, heart still beating and lungs still breathing. And suddenly Sakura was angry, furious as she jumped down from Naruto and faced her long time crush with a fire that boiled the tears in her eyes to a scaling burn against her skin.

"SASUKE-KUN" she yelled for his attention across the tree's, his body stone still in a crouch as she glared at him, his face not knowing what emotion to express as he stared at her shocked from her sudden take of action in Naruto's rescue.

"IT'AS TRUE THAT NARUTO MAY NOT BE LIKE YOU. SHE

S CLUMSY AND NEVER THINKS, SHE NOT VERY SMART OR TACTFUL, AND SHE GETS IN THE WAY ALL THE TIME, BUT AT LEASY SHE'S NOT A _**COWARD **_LIKE YOU" it was unsure if she was giving the blond girl a compliment or continuing to insult her for it seemed like a combination of both but her words struck something in Sasuke.

A memory surfaced, a memory of his brother. His words echoed in his head, haunting him and dictating his actions as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to push the shadowed image of his older brother from his head but it wouldn't go away.

"_Foolish little brother….If you truly want to kill me then hate and spite! Survive pathetically. Run and hide, and cling to your life with desperation." _That red sharing an eye stared him down, wide and taunting as his words whispered like the devil into his ear and than the image of that eye was washed away and a girl was standing in front of him, with hair the color of sunshine and a smile just as bright with eyes the color of a cloudless sky, standing on a pier offering her little pinky as the sun began to set.

'_NO' _he wouldn't live the way his brother wanted. he wouldn't give the image of that sunny little girl on the pier up. Snapping his eyes open Sasuke revealed his Sharingan, a spinning wheel of black and red as his Uchiha blood ran boiling hot threw his veins

She was waiting for him.

Skipping over Sasuke's fight scene, it's all about the same.

_**It was dark and cold and all she she could hear was the echo of -**_

_**Drip**_

…_**.**_

_**Drip**_

…_**..**_

_**Drip**_

_**It was really very irritating.**_

"_**Am I dead? Because I just cant be dead I still have to become Hokage" Naruto asked as she tried to find her way in the dark, stumbling as she searched for some form of light to illuminate this abyss.**_

"_**You are not dead, this is simply a place in your being we have retreated to to help your healing." it was that voice again, soothing and soft as a whisper. Such a familiar voice that seemed to always be there, and if this kept up with no explanation she was sure to convince her self insane .**_

"_**You did so well against that vile man, I am so proud" the woman's voice sounded proud and approving. But how could she failed. Her teammates, what about her teammates? Were Sakura and Sasuke safe, did they get away? What happened?"Relax you are safe, for now as are your teammates on the outside" Outside what did she mean, where were they? This was all crazy suspicious but she felt no danger, sensed no killing intent just a cool serene calm and a bit of a lingering dark presence in the back ground deep within the depths of where ever she was slumbering.**_

"_**How can I relax, I don't know where I am, I have no proof that Sakura and Sasuke are safe and I just got my ass handed to me by the creepiest guy in the entire world. I cant believe his tongue touched me, it was almost worse than being swallowed by that snake" and that was a pretty hard thing to top.**_

"_**She is just like her mother, once she gets worked up it's pretty hard to get her to calm down." That voice, she knew voice, it was a male. And though she couldn't see, didn't know who he was she knew it and it made her heart suddenly ache.**_

"_**Who are you?" she asked, her voice suddenly very small as she stumbled along in the darkness. She had to find that voice, she had to know who it belong to and why it sounded so familiar that it made her heart race.**_

"_**All in do time my little Fishcake, for now you need to rest. In here you might be fine but on the outside your hurt pretty badly." What did everyone one mean my the outside? Would someone just tell her where she was already?"He's right, you need to rest, Naru-chan, rest and sleep, we will be here with you but for now you need to regain your strength for the road ahead of you" How could she believe them she didn't understand any of it anymore. Should she believe them? So many questions her head was starting to hurt. **_

"_**I don't understand" **_

"_**What she means is that I told your mother you were going to be something special, and being special tends to come with a big and important role in the world. Now sleep" and than the man was humming, a familiar lullaby that lulled her to sleep as she rocked before falling into a warm embrace.**_

"_**Who are you?" She couldn't help but to ask again, her eyelids growing heavy in the darkness. The man chuckled and held her to him tighter but still comfortably, stating a gentle rock as he started his humming again as she gave into the heavy temptation of a sweet napping slumber.**_

"_**We must make quick work to help heal her, she can not stay here long she is need on the outside and I can hear that child calling for her" it was that woman's voice speaking as she drifted to sleep, almost there to unconsciousness but still aware**_

"_Naruto!" __**That was Sakura, she was calling her, screaming her name.**_

"_**I know, but it's hard to let her go" There was a great sadness and longing in the mans voice as he spoke, and there was pain, a lonely kind of pain.**_

"_**But I know she is destined for greatness, and they need her more than I do. It's only our job to help her along"**_

After Sasuke finally passed out from the pain of whatever that snake man did to him Sakura was left alone to take Naruto from her place where she still hung from and find them a place to hide. Pulling them both from the tree's she managed to find a place on the ground hidden beneath the up pulled roots of some trees.

Sasuke was in a fit, groaning as he grounded his teeth in his uncurious state as he burned up with a fever. Next to him Naruto didn't seem nearly in as bad of a condition as their male teammate. If anything she seemed calm in her unconscious state, at peace as Sakura sat alone watching over them, doing her best to take car of any injuries they had sustained and putting a cold cloth on Sasuke in attempt to try and cool down his fever as moaned in pain again, his teeth gritted together.

"Oh, Naruto, I cant do this by myself." Sakura sniffled as she tried to carefuly clean her teammates face. The blond really was pretty when she wasn't running her mouth. How could she not have known she was girl before?

"I'm not brave like you are, I don't think I can do this alone" she was starting to break as she dabbed at the cut on Naruto's cheek, her peach skin regaining color. Using what they had left of their drinking water she took the now dry cloth from Sasuke's forehead and poured the water on it, draining it just a little before placing it back to cool Sasuke, drips of water running down the sides and wetting his hair a little.

Her head bobbed as she fought to stay awake before shaking her head, she couldn't allow herself to fall asleep and leave them all defenseless, they were already sitting ducks as it was. A beam of light suddenly shone through the roots above sheltering them. The sun.

She had made it through the night.

A rustle in the bushes sounded behind her and she snatched from the case wrapped around her thigh a kunai, holding it in both hands as she shook and she snapped her head around to look behind her shoulder with alertness and suspicion ready to defend herself and her comrade as best as she could even if she didn't have much confidence in herself. In truth she had never been more terrified. But when she looked over her shoulder she only saw a-

…..

…..

…..

A, _squirrel_?

"I'm becoming paranoid. Don't scare me like that you dumb squirrel" Sakura said as she relaxed herself, taking a deep breath she suddenly went rigid when she saw the small fluffy creature start to run toward her and with panic through her kunai with great aim to into the earth before the little squirrel and frightening it away and watching at it ran back into the bushes from once it came.

'_That was a close call. If it got any further it would have tripped my trap' _Sakura thought, her only defense almost ruined going completely unaware of the enemy Oto ninja not to far away observing her or the explosion tag that they had put on the back of that squirrel.

With the squirrel gone running scared of her Sakura turned sadly back to her teammates, her eyes misty. She was scared, she was alone, and she was weak. She couldn't do this.

"Naruto, please, please wake up I need your help, I'm scared" tears began spill from her eyes, dripping down to splash on whiskered cheeks.

"_Naruto, please, please wake up I need your help, I'm scared__**" Sakura's voice echoed throughout the dark wet abyss drowning out the dripping sound in the background. She was calling for her, her voice wakening her from her slumber.**_

"_**You need to go back now, my young heiress, your friend needs you" the familiar voice of that woman spoke to her from the darkness once again, speaking her and helping her to full awaken.**_

"_Please wake up, Naruto, I'm not strong like you, I cant protect anyone no matter how hard I try__**" her cheeks suddenly was feeling wet, and drop after drop began to splash like rain drops down on her.**_

"_**Sakura-chan?" What was she talking about, of course she was strong, if she wasn't strong it wouldn't hurt so much every time she hit her. Suddenly there was a light like sunshine, the rain a cool drizzle as it washed over her.**_

"_Wake up, Naruto, wake up__**"**_

Her eyes fluttered as something worm and wet landed on her cheek, followed by another and another until finally she opened one blue eye to be blinded by sunlight streaming down on her casting a halo around the blurred vision of Sakura crying over her.

'_Sakura-chan crying?' _blinking away the remainder of her hazy vision she stared up at her blubbering friend.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan" her voice was breathy from sleep when she spoke, and Sakura gasped, startled as she stared in amazement and teary eyes at her now awaken teammate a look of utter relief washing over her tired complexion before throwing herself into Naruto's arms and sobbing into her shoulder taking the blonde completely by surprise.

"Oh thank Kami your awake. Sasuke's hurt, that Orochimaru man did something to him and I used all our drinking water to try and bring down the fever he's in, and it was all I could do to bring you both here and try to take care of you without leaving you unprotected. I stayed up all through the night watching over you both, I'm so tired" What was going on? Naruto wasn't sure at all what Sakura was saying but when she looked beside her she saw Sasuke looking like he was in a painful sleep with a cloth on his head.

"Sakura-chan, what the hell happened? The last thing I remember was fighting that snake guy and then being thrown in the air and falling." Sakura attempted to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand trying to redeem herself by gaining some composure back as she pulled her self away from Naruto allowing the other girl to fully sit up.

"That man who attacked, his name was Orochimaru, after he did what ever he did to you to knock you uncurious you started to fall but I threw a kunai and was able to stop you by pinning the back of your jacket to the tree. I said somethings to Sasuke-kun and it seemed like he had returned to normal and tried to fight Orochimaru, he was doing good but than he peeled off his face and bit Sasuke-kun on the neck. Whatever he did left Sasuke-kun like he is now." the two both looked at Sasuke, he looked no less in pain than he had before. Naruto was just as clueless as to what was wrong with the boy as Sakura. Why did that idiot have to go and get himself into even more trouble than her, she couldn't help the feeling that he loved the attention he was getting even when he was unconscious but the soft spot in her heart made her angry at this Orochimaru man for hurting him.

'_Kicking Sasuke's ass in my job, nobody else's no matter how much he deserves it'_ she thought with a glare keeping her eyes hard and skeptical as she took the moment to take in their surrounding letting her instincts take over the rest of her senses. Something was off.

"Sakura-chan, where are my weapons. My bow and arrows, where are they?" her voice was lower as if she was afraid somewhat might over hear them, but in this situation you couldn't be too careful that there were spies all around them waiting to attack. Sakura for a moment almost look startled before she leaned over Sasuke to take what was laying at his side taking Naruto's bow and quiver of arrows and holding them out for her to take.

Looking over the bow she found not a nick on it, not a chip or splinter, perfect and strong like it was meant to be and Naruto found herself letting out a breat she hadn't realized she was holding in.

"I'll take it from here, Sakura-chan so how about you try to get some rest why you can." She didn't even dare to mention how horrible the other girl looked, her hair was a mess and knotted, her eyes started to show sign of dark rings and bags from a sleepless night of watching over them all. Sakura looked unsure, worried.

"Don't worry, just rest up. I have a feeling we're both going to need as much strength and energy as possible."

TBC

= I wanted to correct it so it now fits with the actual correctness of the Naruto world

AND-

SPOILER FOR NEW NARUTO CHAPTERS.

I'm making the Uzumaki's related to Kinkaku and Ginkaku the gold and silver or whatever twins so I can explain Miki and Nikki. Also I added an explanation for some things to make them politically correct to the Naruto world.

I would also like to apologize to all my wonderful followers for taking so long and plan to catch up very soon with the PiratesVsNinja's version as well so I wont be left in the dust no longer. Please review, return my muse to me so I may return to my glory and write until my fingers cramp.


	16. Forest Of Death part 4

**Disclaimer: WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS.**

**Also the poll is up for Naruto's second chakra affinity up on my profile so if you wouldn't mind heading over there after reading this and voting than that would be great. Please enjoy the newest chapter of LOVE OF MY BROTHERS.**

Chapter Sixteen

After Sakura had finally fallen asleep beside Sasuke, snuggling close to him even in her sleep, Naruto took to making a few clones. They had no more water thanks to Sasuke and she was dying of thirst. She made exactly three clones, each with a specific job to do while she kept her post watching over her teammates.

"Alright, here's the plan you guys" she spoke low as the clones leaned in forming a closed circle as they listened to the original Naruto's orders. First of all they need to take cared of the two top priorities of survival if they were going to make it by the time Mr. sleeping Beauty decided to wake the hell up and help them out so they could make it to the tower, and if he didn't wake up soon she would just carry his ass to the tower if possible, she was not going to let anything hold her back now that she was awake and time was running out for them.

"Clone 1, I need you to find the nearest clean source of water and fill all our cantines to the top and bring them back. Clone 2, your job is to find some food, particular safe to eat berry's something that we can bring with us when we start to move. But if you can hunt something down in this forest without getting killed than by all means. And Clone 3, I want you to do a perimeter check around the area. Now go do your thing, girls" And they scattered jumping into the surrounding forest. They made sure to avoid the ground in front of them, after a bit of some odd body language she was able to take Saukra's hints that she had laid out some booby traps in front of them incase they happened to be attacked. It was hard to figure out without giving that little secret ace away to anyone who might be watching over them. After all they were ninja, not mind readers.

Looking back over her shoulder she saw Sakura and Sasuke still asleep. Sighing she scooted over to Sasuke wincing as a burning pain ran up her leg, looking down she saw the dried blood from the spot that snakes fang had pierced her and her leg a usual tan was beginning to turn pale, the area around the cut changing to green beneath the crusted blood.

"Poison. Damn giant snake must have got me while it was swallowing me down was a poisonous one. Shit!" she cursed to herself in a hush as she tried to find some other cloth to wrap her leg up. She couldn't have anybody be worrying about her, the pain wasn't so bad that it would interfere, at least not yet. Moving closer she checked the cloth on Sasuke's head, it was already drying up. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid fever, thankfully she sent her clone to fill up more than just one bottle of water. She would use one for him and the other for drinking and a bit to clean her leg. If it had been somewhere on her arm she might have been at least able to try and suck the poison out but it was far out of her reach.

'_I can't be sure how fast the poison will spread and if it does I'm not sure what to do if that happens?' _she thought worriedly as she pressed the back of her hand to Sasuke's cheek. _'He's burning up. But not as bad that I should be really worried' _Naruto thought as she stared at him with concern. Sakura had said something about his neck being bitten by that snake man. Pulling down the high collar of his shirt she searched for where he was bitten. Near two holes, as if Sasuke had been bitten by a vampire, was a strange faded mark and from that mark pulsed a darkness that made Naruto shudder where she sat. a thump sounded out front of their safe alcove beneath the roots and Naruto had her boss strung and ready with an arrow. It was only her clone, two of them, the one with the water and food. Grabbing the canteens from Clone 1 and dismissed it with a poof leaving only the one with the food, it seemed it had managed to gather more than just berry's but some edible looking roots and even some large fruit that look like they were pumped with steroids.

"Just put them to the side and make sure there clean, use a bit of the water to wash them off" Clone 2 did as it was told using only a tiny bit of the water from there new supply to clean of their food. Using one of the other bottles Naruto took the cloth from Sasuke's head and pored a little water on it but not enough she had to wring it out and waste any water like Sakura 3had. Despite popular belief Naruto did pay attention to the survival lessons they were taught, after all she had to survive on her own by herself for longer than she cared to admit. She used the damp cloth to pat at his face and neck, cleaning him of the sweat before laying it back to rest across his forehead and cool his fever heated skin. Suddenly she looked up and out to the woods, she swore she had just heard Ino's laughter.

"I'm done" Clone 2 announced, handing her the clean berries, roots and overly large fruit. She would save some of the fruit for Sakura and Sasuke for when they woke up, for now she would munch on the roots and berries. With the Clones job now done she had it dispelled, gone with a poof of smoke like the last one. But where was the third clone? The perimeter around them wasn't that large and it didn't need to scout the entire forest of death just around them, so what could possibly be taking it so long to report back? In just mere moments she would be finding out.

She was chewing on what of the roots, when it happened. Her third clone had taken to making one more wrap around the perimeter when the clone saw them hiding in the bushes and had the upper hand of coming from behind them with a sneak attack and being the prankster she was she did something her twin brothers would be proud of. She grabbed three kunai, aimed, and threw hitting the bull's-eye for each one of them, leaving a kunai lodged in each of their butt-cheeks as they jumped with a scream from the bushes cursing as they made themselves known to the original Naruto.

Twisting herself around she held her bow strung and ready in front of her staring at the spies who had only just been waiting to attack first only they had been taken by surprise by a clone. Laughter could be heard from said clone before she was destroyed by a kunai to the head from one of the enemy that now stood before them. As the three pulled the kunai out of there now bleeding buttock's Sakura began to stir from her slumber behind Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto's voice was low with well placed suspicion as she brought herself to a stand, her fingers itching to release the string of her bow and let her arrow fly into one of their heads if they made a single move forward and towards them. She wasn't letting these guys near her team.

"It doesn't matter who we are just wake Sasuke up. We want to play" the guy who looked like a mummy said, the first to recover as he tilted his head to the side in a strange and so not cute angle looking like he was carrying hay on his back. The girl of their team stood net to him glaring at her with a detesting glare, the other boy was still rubbing his wounded butt. If the situation wasn't what it was Naruto would have laughed at the boy, edged him on, but for the moment it was three against one unless Sakura woke up and even than she wasn't sure how much higher their odds would be.

"Your cute, but your voice is irritating and you stabbed me in the ass. After I kill Sasuke, I'm coming after you" he tried intimidation with her as he took back his pride from nursing his injured ass and sat atop a large boulder above the rest of his group. Behind her Sakura was beginning to wake up from her heavy slumber only to be greeted when she woke up to an enemy attack, fear running through her the moment she saw the three and shivers racked her whole body as she tried to steady her arm and hand long enough to reach for a kunai.

"Naruto?" she her voice wary and frightened as she came up behind the other, hand at her side readying to draw her own weapon out to defend and fight. The three's eyes passed from Naruto passed her and at Sakura shaking behind her glaring at them with everything she had that Naruto could feel the heat of the glare radiate off the other like a fire just beginning to roar to life. She could tell Sakura was scared, sensed it in the wind around her but her anger was just as great as her fear and if not her concern for her precious Sasuke-kun still passed out behind them resting in blissful, and what looked like painful, unconsciousness.

"We want to fight Sasuke, wake him up" the mummy demanded again from them the impossible. Like they could wake his sleeping beauty ass up, Naruto tried, poking him with stick, nudging him, she even tried kicking the jerk but nothing. She practically heard the snap as Sakura seemed to have lost it.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING, LIKE WE WOULD LET YOU NEAR SASUKE-KUN. I ALREADY KNOW THAT MONSTER OROCHIMARU IS PULLING ALL THE STRINGS FROM THE SIDELINES. WHAT IS HIS PURPOSE, WHAT DOES HE WANT TO SASUKE-KUN?" even Naruto couldn't help but wince at Sakura's shriek, she was too close not for it to hurt her ears one way or another. But she wanted the answers to those questions almost just as much as the other. How had he known who she was? What she was?

The other team in front of them looked startled, as if they had no idea what had happened at all to them and seemingly taken back but what Sakura had said. But Sakura wasn't finished just yet it seemed, she had more questions, she was scared and angry and it seemed she was loosing control of everything including her mouth as she continued on with her screaming.

" AND ANOTHER THING, WHATS THE STRANGE MARK THAT MAN LEFT ON SASUKE-KUNS NECK? YOU'RE THE FREAKS THAT DID THIS TO HIM AND NOW YOU WANT OT FIGHT HIM, YOU CANT POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS" but apparently they were. The one in the middle, the bandaged mummy guy seemed almost thoughtful for a moment as he mumbled to himself in thought just loud enough for others to hear. Saying something about "What could that man possibly be thinking?" a question they all wanted to know the answer to.

The girl of the group winced continuing her silence as she rubbed at her head probably in pain from Sakura's screaming why the boy on the rock glared at the girl of team seven across from them on the other side of the clearing. Naruto was almost glad that Sakura was awake, she was the only one who knew how the tap she had set up while she was unconscious worked and it seemed they would need every advantage they could get against theses three.

"Either way you seem to know too much for your own good. I'll take care of both of these girls and kill this Sasuke kid. Should be a bunch of fun" the curl of his lips could hardly be called a smile as he readied himself to make his move and jump down from his rock, but he was stopped by the teams mummy boy who seemed to be the groups leader.

"Hold on, Zaku." so the second boys name was Zaku was it, Naruto would have to remember that in case she needed to kick his ass again if she didn't finish him off here and now. But for the moment it was three against two.

"What, why? I want to kill these loudmouth girls already" Zaku asked irritated and impatient from his spot above his teammates wondering why he had been stopped from attacking.

From her place Sakura watched closely and nervously as the bandaged boy knelt to the ground a few steps in front of them, his fingers brushing along the ground as he examined the earth presented to him knowingly before turning his eyes up to look at them, or more importantly over Naruto's shoulder and at Sakura.

"I can only assume this was your doing and let me just tell you your not very good at this. The dirt here is a different color from the rest and grass doesn't grow here" Sakura went rigid, sweat dripping down from her hairline and the side of her face as her eyes. Naruto herself relieved what he was talking about fairly quickly as she drew her bow even tighter her hand shaking at the brink of letting her arrow fly, something that she felt she would be doing any minute anyway with how things were going. One of them would have to make the first move and it didn't matter who it was.

"A booby trap is pointless of course unless it goes unnoticed to the enemies eye. As a Kunoichi you suck, you should be far from this place braiding flowers in your hair." he spat, pulling away the grass to show a bit of the trap she had set as Zaku joined in with his own mean laughter as he chuckled and snorted as he called Sakura pathetic.

"So your telling me that kunai she had thrown earlier was to stop that squirell from setting off her trap? How stupid trying to trick us" Zaku spoke to his teamates as mister mummy stood back up, his head tilted and turned back to that uncomfortable looking angle as he stared the two girls up and down.

"It doesn't matter, we have no use for either one. Kill them" that was all Naruto needed as she let her arrow go, flying through the sky just missing as the group jumped into the air missing the smirk Sakura suddenly had as she drew her kunai out and cut the a wire attached to a kunai dug into the ground holding it setting free a log that came down swinging on a rope at the Oto shinobi.

'_Very nice, Sakura-chan' _Naruto thought with a smile that she shared with the girl as she looked at her over her shoulder and pulling from her quiver another arrow. She would have to get the one she shot after this fight was over.

"Damn, a secret trap from above? What do we do" that last part should have been a dead give away as he lifted his arms, his hand touching the log, his sleeve falling back to show some form of gauntlet on his arms before suddenly the log was blown away. "Got ya"

"You really are pathetic. How naïve to think a weak, no talent little girl like yourself could take us on. Maybe you should work harder if you really want to beat those of our level" looking back Naruto could see how deep the boys word cut into Sakura as devastated tears collected in her eyes, heavy and ready to spill over. She couldn't let anything happen to her or Sasuke, not like last time.

"Sakura-chan, stay behind me with Sasuke. And don't worry, you did great" it was all the encouragement she could give the pink haired girl as she readied to leave her companion to fight but before she could jump from the earth to meant them in the sky something else beat her to the punch.

"KONOHA WHIRLWIND" in a blur of spinning green was all she could see as the three Oto shinobi went crashing to the earth in a heap. Sakura flinched back as their savior landed in front of them in a stand and her eyes were filled with a broad green spandex covered back. What on earth? Wait. Green Spandex? Now who did she know that wore green spandex?

"Lee? Rock Lee?" Sakura asked out loud behind them still sitting in her spot frozen as Naruto stepped further from her and closer to Lee. What was he doing, they were enemies weren't they, on two different teams that wanted the same thing, so why was it that this boy was helping them?

"Maybe it is you who needs to work harder. How low picking a fight with two cute young ladies when they are down and tired, you should be ashamed of attacking these lovely damsels" Naruto felt her eye twitch. Who was this guy calling a damsel in distress? She was no such thing, not even close to a damsel.

"Who the hell are you?" the mummy leader of the Oto group asked Lee. Naruto really wish she knew all there names, it would be so much easier when she retold the story of how she kicked their asses later on.

"I am the beautiful beast of the hidden leaf village. Rock Lee" Lee declared his introduction proudly, his bushy eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a frown as her stared the Oto team down, ready to defend the two girls ant there fallen teammate in this battle.

"Thank you my dear little friend for showing me the way" he spoke to the fluffy cute squirrel on his shoulder, holding his hand palm up as it skittered into his palm and bent at the knees to put it down. The squirrel stared at Lee for a moment and than toward Naruto, he seemed to stare at her for a long while and she smiled at the little creature with endearment before her face became hard and she turned back to their attackers as the squirrel ran past Sakura and towards Sasuke where he took to slyly hiding in his black hair instead of running back off into the forest. Naruto was amazed for a single second that something so tiny could live and survive in this forest of giants.

"Lee, why are you here?" Sakura asked the boy in front of her looking a little concerned if not for his motives but his mental health to actually risk showing up and helping them. It was in that second that Sakura asked her question that lee looked in the corner of his eye at Naruto, a glance that lasted only a second before he looked back straight in front of him.

"I will always appear when you are in need of assistance" for some reason that comment had Sakura deadpanning, looking even more confused as ever as she stared at Lee and Naruto seemingly faded into the background as she rolled her eyes at the dramatic scene playing out before her.

But there was something about Lee. She kept bumping into him everywhere these days and he had a certain funny charm that made her smile. But that wasn't exactly the point or the most important matter they were dealing with.

As the Oto group just stared and watched all tilting their heads in different directions at the same time like idiots Sakura was getting all misty eyed again. '_Cant we just get back to kicking some ass already?' _Naruto thought her leg starting to burn again. That couldn't be good.

"Well thank you, you saved us" Sakura expressed her gratitude and it was those that two word that made Naruto snap out of what ever funk she was in and regain her fire and attitude.

"Like hell Bushy-brow saved us, I could have handled those guys on my own. We don't need saving, I'm a kunoichi not some delicate princess who need rescuing." Naruto yelled in her defense pouting not realizing how cute it made her looks as Lee looked concerned when he took in Sakura's poor condition compared to the rest of Team Seven, it pained him to see the girl he was in love with in such trouble.

"Focus Bushy-brow. You want to protect Sakura-chan right? Well so do I. So since you're here how a bout helping me take care of these jerks" Naruto offered in a sort of truce. For a minute Lee seemed unsure as stared at Sakura on the ground, just a few feet from Sasuke before hesitantly nodding.

"Great. Sakura-chan, I'm trusting you to take care of Sasuke-teme why we take care of these guys. Sound good?" Naruto said, turning back to look at Sakura who nodded determinedly as she held her kunai out in front of her at the defense. So they were all set. Perfect. Naruto and Lee would take care of the Oto ninja and Sakura would take care of and protect Sasuke.

"You can do this, Sakura-chan. Your stronger then you know, and even stronger when your fighting to protect the ones you care about most" she remembered the lesson that Haku had taught her, his angelic face and kind smile still instilled in her memory for all time and now she hoped she could past that on to Sakura.

Somehow those words struck Sakura in a way she never thought imaginable as she stared into blue eyes that told her even more than what she already said. Naruto eyes were saying _"Everything will we alright, trust me, you can do this, we'll protect Sasuke together and make it through this as a team. Don't give up, I believe in you" _Sakura gave the blond a smile that replied to her eyes _"Your right, I trust you, we can do this, I can do this. Together we'll be strong and make it through"_ sharing that moment the two held a larger atmosphere of confidence as they prepared themselves for the battle to come.

And now that he was turned around again and Sakura really couldn't see him but Naruto could, the blond watched as he smiled with a blush and fisted his hand looking happy and proud and just plan stupid. So why did Naruto find this amusing and, dare she say it, cute. What did she know about boys and being cute any way? Nothing and she didn't want to either.

Back to her man focus she threw her bow over her shoulder and brought out a kunai, switching her weapons, she kept to watching with careful steady sight as the mummy held out their scroll, a wide eyes look on his face before throwing it behind his back to Zaku who caught it expertly with ease.

"You can kill Sasuke-kun, Zaku. Kin and I will handle these two pests" So kin was the girl of the group, now all that was left was to find out the last ones name. readying herself she narrowed her blue eyes into a glare, blue painted fingers still without a fade of scratch curled around the metal of her kunai. '_Bring it on!'_

Dosu was his name, she heard Kin the Oto Kunoichi say it as they ran towards them. Why Dosu ran at Lee, Naruto ran for Kin while Lee stayed behind instead of meeting his opponent. Sakura trying to help threw a kunai at Dosu with determination but her leaped up and the kunai missed it's target. Lee in front of her took the opportunity punching his fist into the earth and sunk the rest of his arm down while Dosu prepared his attack and pulled back his sleeve to show the gauntlet on his arm once more but than suddenly Lee ripped from beneath the earth a giant root connecting to the tree.

'_What strength'_ was the shared the thought of everyone in that clearing when they saw what just happened. They couldn't help but be taken back for a moment.

"There must be some trick to your attack, so I wont just dodge it since I have already seen your attacks once before" taking the advantage of Kin's own distraction Naruto used it to her advantage and attack, going for a leg sweep trusting tha tLee could handle Dosu and that Sakura would be ok.

'_We have to win against these guys, no matter what it cant end here'_

_

* * *

_"Something isn't right, we have to hurry and move faster" Senjiro told his team as he pushed them to run faster. He had a bad feeling in his gut, a feeling that told him their precious princess was in danger. They had been assigned to protect her only to have her let out of their sight and slip away. It was a mistake they would surely pay for dearly.

From the moment they had awaken from that nights rest they had been on the move constantly, searching for their princess. Miaka and Nene, understood Senjiro's feelings so for this time they didn't argue and forced themselves to meet his speed as they tracked down Naruto.

Senjiro could feel it, they were getting close, just not close enough.

* * *

She watched with a kunai in her shoulder and multiple cuts done by the Oto Kunoichi as Lee kicked Dosu into the air, following him. He had loosened some of the bandages wrapped around his arm leaving long strips dangling at his sides before appearing behind the Oto ninja in the air and wrapping him in the bandages and trapping the others arms behind his back as he wrapped his own around the others middle turning them in the air so they were falling head first now towards the ground and began to spin.

Too busy fending off Kin the Oto Kunoichi Naruto didn't notice Zaku making hand signs as he watched Dosu and Lee spinning down towards the earth with a worried and panicked.

"INNITIAL LOTUS!" the spinning of Lee's attack grew faster as they got closer to the ground and when he got too close he broke away and jumped from the enemy letting the Dosu crash into the ground head first. Not noticing that Zaku had dug his hand into the earth right before his comrade hit the ground.

As the dirt clear from the air they stared at Dosu, the top half of his body in the earth and his legs sticking up in the air. Ouch. But something wasn't right, their was a sensation and Naruto turned her head just in time to miss a kunai to the face and see Zaku let out a breath of relief, his hand deep in the ground and from them she could see the dirt raised and tunneled underneath leading to where Dosu was in the ground. Zaku had soften the ground with whatever he did, making the impact that Dosu suffered to very minimal damage than what he should have suffered if nothing had interfered.

Naruto, Lee and Sakura watched in horror as the Oto ninja pulled himself out of the ground, still on all fours he shook the dirt off of himself. Shaking his head he stood up his back still turned away from Lee.

"What a terribly scary technique, even with Zaku turning the ground to a soft sponge. But now it's my turn" turning around he faced Lee, his arm held out at his side as he once again pulled his sleeve back. Why didn't he just where them short? Probably be a lot more convenient, at least Naruto thought so.

'_Lee looks in no shape to take a hit from this guy' _Naruto thought watching Lee. This wasn't good, not at all. She was to distracted, and Kin took that chance stabbing her in the back of her leg right where she had been poisoned by the snake and held back a scream as her leg gave in from the pain and she buckled to the ground, her leg bleeding profusely now.

"That's what you get for worrying to much about your ugly boyfriend over there than your fight with me" the Oto kunoichi chuckled darkly as she brought a kunai to finish her off with. But Naruto still had one good leg, and when the other got close enough she took her legs out from under her and knocked her down on her back sending a crushing heal kick down on her and taking the breath from her lungs as the other girl gasped and struggle for breath.

Hobbling up she ignore the pain in her leg like it wasn't even there and stood watching as if in slow motion Zaku ran for Sakura and Sasuke while she and Lee were busy fighting the rest of his teammates.

"Oh no you don't." pulling her bow back around she set in an arrow and with aim let it fly just missing and grazing his shoulder but it was enough to slow him down from his main target. Sasuke. And turn him back to her.

Lee just barely dodged a right hook from Dosu but it sure didn't feel like it. Suddenly everything was distorted, including his vision as he fell to his knees and vomited. When he was done he felt warmth trickle down the side of his chin. His left ear was bleeding. What was happening to him?

"Think of it this way. If your moves are at that of high speed than ours are simply at the speed of sound. Do you understand? No hard work can measure up to our power" that was a load of bullshit and Naruto knew it. Dosu was talking out of his ass and she didn't want to hear it another word.

Throwing herself forward off of her injured leg she ran to help Lee in someway why keeping Zaku away from Sakura and Sasuke. Behind her where Naruto left Kin the other girl was already starting to stand back up. This was not good, not good at all.

Throwing an array of Kunai and shuriken only for it to be blown suddenly back at her by these little holes in the center of Zaku's palm. There was no way she could dodge all of them and she ended up with a pretty good number of weapons sticking out of her.

"Want to know a little secret? You cant just simply dodge my fist and expect to remain unharmed. My attack is sound, so you can dodge all I want but my sound will still cause you harm" both Lee and Naruto didn't understand what he was talking about, they were confused and the pain they were in didn't help in the least. But Sakura seemed to realize something, she was smarter than them she could understand and comprehend what Dosu was speaking of.

"You seem like the smart one" Dosue said addressing Sakura, looking past Lee and at the girl. "What do you think sound actually is?" he asked her, waiting almost patiently as he took his time with them. On the ground a few feet away Naruto tried to stand back up pulling out the weapons from her body, he was so going to pay for ruining her new jacket.

"It's vibration" she told him with a look on her face that screamed 'What-exactly-is-your-point' as she answered her question with defense and suspicion.

"Correct. When you hear sound your ear drum is catching the shaking of air. And of course the human eardrum can only take so much and will break from any sound over 150mhz. And even deeper in the ear behind the eardrum in the inner ear membrane and when that is damaged you end up losing your sense of balance" He acted as if explaining this made him the smartest man alive, it was really annoying. Naruto couldn't stand Know-it-alls. He looked back at Lee.

"So I wouldn't exactly expect you to be able to move like you want with your body like that, at least not for awhile and by then we'll have already killed you all" saying that Zaku laughed, mocking Lee's taijutsu and that did not seem to make him the happiest camper around if anything Lee took it very personal as he glared at Zaku.

"We're different from your dumb lot, our techniques are far more superior than you silly taijutsu and stupid techniques." He raised his hand in front of him, crossing them at the wrist and showing them the metal rimmed holes in the palms of his hand.

"I can easily control super sonic sound waves and air pressure, I could even crush a rock if I wanted to so creating a cushion in the earth like I did earlier was nothing at all for me" he told them like it made him better than everyone else, so he could blast air from his hands so what. He could crush a rock, well so could Naruto is she wanted to and something like a few stab wounds and a hurt leg wasn't going to keep her down and let these guys get away.

"Now its your turn" But Dosu wasn't going for Lee, but passed him towards Sakura. Zaku thinking Naruto was no threat ( big mistake) tried to run past her again but she stuck out her bow ans tripped him at the ankle, pulling him back by his feet she took hold and began to spin him by his ankles in a circle getting speeding before she released him proud of herself when her flew threw the air and crashed into the girl of their team and hitting the boulder behind them with a nasty crunchy, thud and she was sure she also heard a crack or two.

Smirking she turned back to Sakura and Lee, her smirk gone as she saw Lee barely hold off Dosu from Sakura. Cursing to herself she ran with a limp to help, when she got close enough she could see the gauntlet on Dosu's arms seemingly swirl with the wind and vibration of sound charging up as Lee used his forearm to block. Jumping on his back Naruto brought her bow around and pressed the wood back hard against Dosu's through and chocking him, pressing her harder and using her own wait to pull him back and away forcing him to take a step back as he tried to beat her off with his left arm.

Behind them Kina and Zaku had recovered from Naruto's throw just earlier. Zaku ran to tear Naruto off Dosu's back as his vision began to blur from the lack of oxygen to his brain that Naruto was currently cutting off. With what strenght he had left before he could pass out Dosu reached over both his shoulders and grabbed hold of Naruto and threw her over his head and off of him and towards Lee who caught her in his arms.

"Thanks" Naruto said breathlessly, flustered as she looked up at Lee as he held her close to him, probably a little too close than necessary as if she was something very important. He nodded his head and put her back down on her feet just as Sakura scream and they turned around to see Kin behind Sakura holding her hair at the base tight in her fist and tugged on it hard making Sakura yelp out loud and wince.

"LET SAKURA-CHAN GO, YOU BITCH!" Naruto screamed at the girl who only ignored her, her bad leg shaking as Lee wrapped an arm around her face pulling her to his side and helping to keep her standing as they tried to think of something to get Sakura free.

"Your hair has such beautiful luster compared to mine. Are you trying to be a sexy ninja?" Kin said darkly with a disgusted sneer as she gripped the pink locks tighter and tugged, smiling as Sakura winced from the pain her hand coming up and scratching at her captors wrist.

"If you have so much time to take care of your hair maybe you should train a little more, pathetic you whore" once more she gripped her hair harder gaining painful yelp and whimpers from the girl at her knees before her, smiling viciously down at her.

'_What am I doing, I cant even move and yet Naruto and Lee are fighting these guys all by themselves right in front of me. I am pathetic. All I do is demand on my teammates and now even Lee-san to protect me.' _Sakura thought watching as Naruto made to help her only to be restrained by Zaku and have Lee knocked away by Dosu so he was face first in the dirt, both ears bleeding as he struggled to move and get up.

"Let me go you bastard. Sakura-chan!" Naruto struggled, her arms pinned to her side and the boys physical strength overcame her own as she tried to break free from the restraints of his arms wrapped around her.

Sakura to ashamed to meet her teammates eyes looked down, thinking of Sasuke lying helplessly behind her, how Sasuke, Naruto and Lee needed to protect her. Tears were pouring form her eyes in a heavy flood of emotion as she was held hostage.

'_This time I had really thought I could do it, I could be the one protecting them, to be strong in protecting those important to me. But I failed, did nothing . God, why am I so weak' _she thought with pure self-loathing as she nbit her lip hard so they wouldn't hear her sobs as the tears kept coming. Looking up she saw as Naruto was suddenly punched in the side, and hard, as Zaku got tired of her wiggling and struggling some Kunai still stuck in her from before as she was thrown to the ground no better than Lee but Zaku was crueler and held out his hand, blasting a supersonic sound wave that had Naruto screaming as it pierced in her ears and all she could hear was ringing as she grasped at her head, her ears bleeding as she writhed in the dirt before grinding her teeth together tight so they couldn't get any more satisfaction from hearing her pain as they already were from seeing her as she was now.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed so loud the birds in the trees flew from their perches and everything seemed to fall silent as her voice echoes the blonds name through the area.

* * *

"NARUTO!" it wasn't so much as the scream that worried Team Tadahiro but the name that was screamed. Their princess was in danger.

"DAMN IT" Sejiro yelled punching a tree, furious with himself. And not only that but their Taka-sensei was going to murder them when this was over.

"Staying here and punching your frustration out wont get us to Naruto-hime any faster." Nene, scolded him as she tried to pull him away before he started bashing his own head again. So far nothing was going as planned for them and at the rate they were going they wouldn't get to Naruto until the tower, if she and her team makes it there.

"She's right, beating yourself ups literaly about this will only make yourself more useless to help Naru-hime than you already are. So lets just keep moving" having to be forcefully pulled away they chased after the source of the scream praying there princess was still alive and if not it was on there heads and hearts.

"I can feel her chakra, It's similar to the rest of the Uzumaki royal family so it's easier to track her down. It's flickering, but it's there" she wasn't sure how much comfort it would bring to the others of her team but it was at least a sign that she was alive if not fighting for her life. They were close, so close if they could have heard that scream and all they had to do was find Naruto and knowing that she wasn't one to give up gave them hope that they would make it to her just in time.

* * *

Sakura watched as Naruto still tried to stand up and fight, never giving up as she struggled in painful vain to continue to fight and protect her. All Sakura wanted to do was to yell at her to stay down, not that she would listen either way.

"Get away from Sakura-chan you low life skank. Your just jealous that she's prettier than you are" Naruto spat, glaring at the Oto Kunoichi. She couldn't exactly hear just yet but she could see Kin's lips moving and than Zaku was kicking her in the ribs so hard she couldn't breath but she didn't scream, she wouldn't give them that honor or pleasure as she gripped her middle curling into a ball from the pain.

Lee's eyes flicked back and fourth from Sakura to Naruto, his body inching on the ground to get to one of them, he was so close he was sure if he just stretched his arms out a little further he could touch the blond. He was to hurt, his balance had completely left him after that last attack against him. He looked to Sakura who was looking at Naruto as if the tears she were crying weren't enough already and she was ready to break down at any second and give in.

'_Sakura-san, you cant give up_. _Please sweet Sakura-san don't give up when Naruto-chan and I are fighting so hard for you' _Lee could only think wishing he could comfort the girl he was in love with, if only he could do something, if only he could get his balance back.

"Zaku, kill Sasuke in front of them." Dosu ordered ready to get there main objective over with before killing the rest of them. Zaku happy he was finally going to get to kill the boy started to walk towards where the sleeping boy lay, but Naruto didn't need to be able to hear to know what he was about to do and shot out her hand grabbing his leg in a weak attempt to stop him.

Shaking her off he kicked her head before he grabbed her by the collar of her her jacket until she was off of her feet in the air and was looking right into Zaku's black eyes barely giving a blink of pretest as she was held off her feet.

"You just don't give up do you? It's really starting to get on my nerves" He said, glaring at her when she started to smirk he shook her hard asking her what's so funny in which she couldn't reply very well considering her lack of hearing. It was a lucky guess that she replied "Your face" which then again wasn't exactly lucky seeing as it earned her a smack to the face.

"I-I wont let you, kill Sasuke, or hurt Sakura. If-if you want to kill the Teme then you have to-to kill me first"And with some of the remander of strength she had kneed him in the a place that made him see stars. Falling to the ground he cupped his crotch as he fell to his knees in pain.

"I n-never give up. I wouldn't be me if I did because that's my own personal nindo." she told his with, but while she was standing again and he was kneeling he took the opportunity to puch her in the stomach and bring her back down to his level, calling her a bitch and other fowl things she fell back to the ground sure that she was going to have the biggest bruise ever from being hit so many times in the same place and if not she might just have a broken rib.

* * *

"What do we? Shouldn't we help them, I mean it is Naruto in trouble, Shikamaru, and it doesn't look good for any of them out there?" Chouji asked his best friend as they watched the scen in front of them in the safety of the surrounding bushes of the clearing that Team Seven and the Oto ninja were in .

"Oh man this cant be good" chouji whimpered as if he was the one in pain as he watched Naruto crumble to the ground a second time. Next to him both Ino and Shikamaru were in a state of panic, neither one knew what to do.

* * *

They watched as Dosu the guy wrapped like a mummy, stared at the other guy and shake his head before beginning towards Sasuke and Sakura. They were in danger, they were going to kill Sasuke and after him Sakura and Naruto.

'_You can do this, Sakura-chan. Your stronger then you know, and even stronger when your fighting to protect the ones you care about most' _Somehow it was Naruto's words from earlier that gave her the strength and confidence she needed to do what she was about to.

'_She really never gives up…. She's so strong, and dependable. I want to be like that too." _Sakura thought clawing at the dirt at her side, she didn't want to stay weak like this she wanted the same courage Naruto had.

"_I have to fight, I have to protect them. It my turn' _with a new determination she turned her tears off like a faucet leaving only smudges down her cheek as proof of their existence as she took a kunai from her holster and held it out in front of her.

"and what do you plan to do with that, huh? You should know that something like that isn't going to work on me" Kin told her pulling at her hair again to get her attention so she was looking at her only to see a grin on her face as she stared up at the other girl.

"I have no idea what your talking about, this kunai is meant for me" and what Sakura did next was a moment no one who was there to witness it would ever forget. Reaching her arms over her head Sakura and brought the hand with the kunai in it down, cutting off her own hair and freeing herself.

Ino watched as Sakura face was pounding as she refused to let go of Zaku having stabbed one arm and biting the other, after he had recovered from being hit in the balls my Naruto earlier on. Said blond girl was now pulling Lee back to sit him up a few feet away from Sasuke at the opening of there little hiding spot, which turned out not to be so much. Dosu and Kin didn't seem to pay her much attention as they watched the fight between Zaku and Sakura.

"Your hurt" Lee stated the obvious looking up at the blonde as she straightened herself, wincing from both her leg and abdomen. He was concerned for her. Looking down at him she smiled.

"Ya, but I'm in better condition than you are and I finaly have some of my hearing back" she told him, adjusting her quiver and bow. Sakura wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and there were still the other two. Naruto wasn't sure how much more she could take herself but she had to do something to help Sakura.

"Thank you, for helping us. I wont forget it, now stay here until you can get some feeling back. I have to go kick some Oto shinobi ass, I should be back soon" sounding far too light hearted and confident than appropriate for their current circumstances and Naruto physical condition she left to jump back into the fray leaving Lee where he was to watch it all go down.

* * *

Ino remembered when she first met Sakura, how it felt when she learned they liked the same boy and the pink haired girl had declared them rival but before that they had been best friends.

And then there was Naruto, she remembered the she found out the truth about the girl and how scared she seemed when she discovered the truth, like she would tell the world and they would hunt her down. It had been right after they had became official ninja, when they were put in there teams the same day Sakura came and told her that she wouldn't lose to her. But that day when she saw Naruto in the store, she was so small, so vulnerable and it made her feel like she wanted to protect her from all the bad.

"Sakura, Naru…." the names of the two girls came out in a breathy whisper that held the fondness of memories of long ago as tears began to gather in her eyes as she watched the scene before her. Naruto and Sakura, they were so strong right now protecting Sasuke and Lee. And than Sakura was thrown to the ground and off of the Oto ninja she had been currently going against, and when she looked up her face was bleeding and her eyes was beginning to swell.

"Sakura-chan, hold on" Naruto yelled trying to run and intercept the blast that Zaku had aimed at her while Dosu and Kin had other plans for the blond and she fell to her knees looking so desperate and ready to pass out at any second. Ino couldn't take it anymore and stood from her hiding spot. She had to do something. And at the same moment she and Shikamaru, dragging Chouji with them, out of the bushes to defend Sakura three other flew over them and past Sakura straight to Naruto and the two against one fight she was in.

"What the hell is this, a band of freaks or what?" Zaku demanded starring between Team 10 and Team Tadahiro, looking back and forth between the two.

"No one, harms Naruto-hime!" it wasn't just one from the team of whirlpool that said it but all of them as they guarded Naruto from any more oncoming attack that Dosu and Kin had in store for her.

"D-didn't I tell you three, not to-to get in between my f-fights?" she asked the team with a weak glare before turning her vision to the other three that had appeared and almost smiled when she locked eyes with the concerned ones of poor chouji who looked like a big, round, scared puppy but he seemed to gain a bit more confidence somehow when he saw her in the dirt barely able to stand.

"We are not sorry that we arrived when we did, and I apologize if you feel betrayed but it is our duty and mission to protect your life even at the cost of our own" Senjiro told her not sparing a glance as he kept his eyes on Kin and Dosu.

After that Naruto seemed to be in and our of conciousness, her ears bleeding and leg on fire as she tried to crawl to Sakura. Ino had already taken over Kins, body, Team Tadahiro were taking care of Dosu and Zaku was aiming a supersonic blast at the possessed Kin.

"You, you bastard. You really plan to attack your own teammate. Your lower than scum." Naruto muttered coming back form another short black out, suffering in pain as she made herself stand back up, with some help from Miaka who looked ready to burst into tears, and with her shaking arms she struggled but managed to pull back the line of her bow aiming right at the bulls eye in the center of Zaku's palm. It was small but she was sure she could make.

"Unforgivable" letting go everyone as the arrow went through the air and into the hole od Zaku's one palm stopping any other attack as it plugged the hole. It wouldn't be easy to get it out, at least not for awhile and it would only be worse if he tried to force it and it ended up breaking.

Crumbling to her knees Naruto felt so dizzy, probably from that last attack Dosu was able to get on her. She had taken some major damage from both Kin and Dosu, worse than Sakura since she had been fighting against two and not just one on one. Trying to keep herseld awake she barely realized the arrival of the rest of Lee's team or when Sakura and Miaka had worked her into a laying position in their laps between them.

"You ok, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked weakly as Sakura sweetly brushed her hair from her face, nodding despite how bad both of them looked. .

"Wos, I feel better." Naruto spoke amazed as she clenched her fist, her vision steadying as in became clear from the blur Dosu had once put it in. She was only starting to sit up, still bloody and extremely sore, there was suddenly a spike of Chakra and everyone in the clearing turned there heads and there eyes widened with horror.

Sasuke was standing covered in black marks that took up his pale skin and enveloped in this scary purple chakra that made Naruto feel cold. And he did not look very happy to see his teammates in the condition they were in.

"Sakura, who did this to you and Naruto? WHO WAS IT?" Naruto never thought she would ever be scared of Sasuke like she was now.

- (This chapter has been pretty long as it is so I figure I would just skip the Sasuke fight seen)

Naruto was confused and even a bit frightened. What had she just seen? What had happened to Sasuke? Never in her life had she ever been afraid of the Teme, not like this. It had been so terrifying. She hadn't realized she had been shaking until Team Tadahiro surrounded her with worried questioning of how she felt and where she was in pain. The answer to the last one was simple- Everywhere.

Naruto could think about was how ready Sasuke was to killing them all, how he seemed so close to ending Zaku's life and tearing his arms from his body.

"Naruto?" It was Shikamaru trying to get past the three Whirlpool ninja and to her that broke her out of her trance.

"Oooh, will you stop fussing and get away from me already, your creeping me out" she said from her place still on the ground as she tried to break free of the clingy trio. Honestly she couldn't breath. When she finally was able to get them to back off she found herself stumbling into Shikamaru's arms.

"You troublesome girl, they really did a number on you didn't they?" he asked with a heavy sigh. But despite how indifferent he tried to make himself seem she knew he must have been worried about her if he made the effort to try and get past Miaka, Senjiro and Nene to see if she was ok.

"NARU-CHAN, OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" oh so now Ino decided to act all big sister on her? She couldn't have jumped out of the bushes sooner to help if they had been there all along. And tried to pull her from Shikamaru and into her arms instead.

"I think you missed a few?" Chouji asked as he pointed out from a distance, giving her space, all of the senbon needles and kunai still in her. Well damn would you look at that? Shikamaru sighed again, muttering about troublesome girls and stubbornness an things along that line before yanking a random senbon from her shoulder."OW!" the moments that she gave any sign of being in pain while she was in the arms of Team Ten, Team Tadahiro had them surrounded with there weapons pointed at the other gennins.

"Will you three stop it already, he was just pulling out these damn senbon and kunai for me. I'm fine I don't need you protecting me and if you see my brother before me you can tell him the same damn thing, now just leave me alone" snapping at the team she turned away when she saw the pain their eyes. She shouldn't have snapped at them like that but it was all too much right now, too confusing after what just happened with Sasuke and she couldn't handle this right now. The three stepped back a good feet and just watched, none of them making eye contact with Naruto.

While Naruto was having weapons pulled out of her Sakura was having a nice shat with Lee and tahnking him for helping them. As Sakura told him how because of him she grew a little bit stronger he returned the favor and told her how the lotus blooms twince and that the next time they meet he will be a stronger man. It was touching, really it was, and Naruto would ahve appreciated it more if she wasnt having sharp pointy things being pulled out of her at the same time as she was trying to listen in on the converstationg between Sakura-chand and Bushy-Brows.

They had just finished pulling the last kunai out of her when Naruto noticed that Lee's team was about to take him away and called out to them to wait. Leaving Team 10 she ran towards them with a bit of a limp, but did so anyway until she was right in front of Lee who was beign supported by the other boy in there team.

"I wanted to thank you again, Lee. We probably wouldn't have survived if you hadn't shown up, I really respect that though we suppose to be fighting one another in this thing you still came to help us" she smiled at him, not even realizing the squirrel form earlier sticking close to her out of sight. Putting her hand behind she looked almost shy as she rocked back and forth on her heels before looking back up at him and suddenly they watched as her face brightened and she dug into her bag and pulled out of the giants fruits her clone had collected."I told you I owe you one for helping us, and it might not nearly live up to a proper thank you I want you take it. I had one before, it's safe. It's all I have right now to thank you for you did for us, but at least it something for now. Please take it" and Lee did, with the arm that wasn't slung over Neji's shoulder he took the fruit from Naruto's palms his fingers brushing her skin and his heart skipped a beat suddenly before watching as she turned and ran back to her own team. _'My heart, I thought it only did that for my lovely Sakura-chan' _with a tug he was carried away only able to look back as the blond and pink haired girl he had attempted to rescue faded into the distance.

"You guys can go now" Naruto told the remaining team with them, not even daring to look back at them and see the hurt on their faces again as she dismissed them ."We wont be far away this time" Nene said, respecting the wishes of their princess and pulled her team back into the surrounding forest planning to keep a very close eye on Team 7 from then on until they all reached the tower.

"Bout time you woke up, Teme" looking away from Sakura, Sasuke looked up and was stunned by Naruto standing with her hand behind her back as she smiled, the light from the sun hitting her back and enveloping her in a halo of golden light. It was like he was seeing her for the very first time.

Naruto refused to be scared of her own teammate, so leanign down she continued to smile as she surrounded herself with her teammates. No matter how bad of condition they were in now they had managed to make it out alive, and together.

Now they just had to get find the scroll that went with theirs and get through the rest of this god forsaken forest and make it to the tower at the center. Should be a peace of cake.

TBC

**OH MY GOD. Why did I make this chapter so freaking long, please tell me if that good or bad. If I had only cut shit out I could have gotten this done and posted sooner but it just didn't feel right to do it that way.**

**Either way please review, because I am at least trying to get 250 reviews, hopefully up to 300 but so far I am at 174. Seeing that I have a lot od reviews give me inspiration. **

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. And I hoped you enjoyed this terribly long chapter, at least for me anyway.**


	17. Out Of The Forest of death

**I realize I never gave Miki, Nikki, Aki, and Taka ages. So here they are.**

**Aki is around the same age as Itachi, maybe half a year younger making him around**

**16-17 (Dream flash back when Naruto is born he is around 5)**

**The Taka is a year younger than Aki making him around**

**15-16 (Dream flash back 4) I know that's a little young to have a gennin team but Taka's special because of his maturity.**

**The Twins are around**

**14-15 (Dream flashback 2)**

_Enjoy the Newest Chapter!_

Chapter Seventeen.

She had made it to Kirigakura, the storm had passed long ago leaving the sky clear and a rainbow cast over the water. That had to be a good sign right?

Kushina had been right, they didn't have to take a single stop before they got to Kiri but from there it was best to lay as low as possible despite having known many from the village closely it was still a dangerous time.

Momo had already contacted an old friend of hers for them to stay with for the night and to restock on supplies for the rest of their traveling, it would be a good chance as well to sit down and write to her sons and to earn a reply on how her daughter was doing though she doubt at they time they would know. The chunnins exams were happening within the Leaf Village and no doubt her daughter was participating like she knew she was. If she was lucky she would be there to see her daughter make it through the final test and earn her chunnin vest. Pass or fail her daughter would remain the same in her eyes, all Kushina wanted was the chance to hold her youngest child in her arms once more.

3 minutes and 45 seconds was the longest she had held her daughter before she had been taken out of her arms, and her life destroyed by that _man,_ no, that _monster!_ She shook her head of the past, what mattered was the future right now. Soon she would get to see her her sons and daughter.

"Kushina-San, I have been waiting for your arriva.l" Looking up from her thought Kushina hadn't even noticed the woman at the gate waiting to greet them. She had auburn hair that looked as soft as the meaning of her name, pulled up into a bun pinned with beautiful kanzashi, with green-blue eyes the color of the ocean that surrounded them. She looked much like her sister, Mei.

She was dressed in kimono and looked very much like a geisha but Kushina knew this woman was of a much higher class than one. She was in charge of the Kunoichi of Kiri and specialized in training them in the feminine arts that are required in the teaching of disguise and close under cover missions. In term it might sound raunchy but the woman of Kiri were always of high class and happened to be blessed with a beauty that came to their advantage in combat and other co-ops.

"Shiruku-Chan, it's been so long" Kushina greeted cheerfully as she met the other woman in a short hug before separating.

"Your sister alerted me of you coming, I must say when she gave me the details I was quite surprised. But I'm glad you and your village are returning to our world, you had every right to turn you back after your loss." Shiruku said with sympathy and understanding as she lead Kushina and her team past the gates of the village, their heads low. It would do no good to startle anyone with their presence.

"Yes, I did loose a lot and I did have every right but in doing I cant feel as if I had abandoned the world a village I had once called home. But I believe that my family must come first." Kushina explained. Shiruku nodded her head as she listened to show that she was paying attention to the conversation with a general interest.

"And what of Uzushiogakura's sudden return, how will that be explained?" It was a understandable question and Kushina found no suspicion, it was simple politics.

"My mother will be taking care of that, she has already sent word to the other Shinobi villages to announce our existence and return to the ninja world. I believe Kirigakura was the first to receive that information" Of course it was, after all besides Kumo, Kiri was the closest to the new Whirlpool they had built after the destruction of their original homeland.

"I am happy for you Kushina-San, I know no one in the world more deserving then your family to have this second chance, to be given your daughter back." Shiruku turned to her redheaded friend and gave her a smile that spoke more words than she could ever truly hope to speak.

"Thank you, Shiruku-Chan. For all the kindness and hospitality you are showing us" All Shiruku could think of to do as reply was give a respectful bow of the head before leading the group the rest of the way to her home where they would be staying until their planned departure for the next morning.

"Here we are. I insist you stay no where but my own home. I will show you to your rooms" insisting with the utmost of manners Shiruku ushered the group to enter her home, leading them through the main entrance and deeper into her home until they entered the hall with the rooms that the group would be staying in.

"Kushina-Sama this is your room" sliding the paper doors open she gestured inside to the grand room, large and a perfect square with a thick comfortable looking futon in the center beneath a canopy that hung above it. A desk to the right near the open window, and an area meant for having tea and snacks.

"It's gorgeous" Kushina complimented the room, though it was nothing compared to rooms at the royal palace in Uzushiogakura though Kushina had always been one for simple taste in things.

"And the two rooms across are for your companions, one for the ladies and the other for the gentleman. Please take this time to settle in and I will call you for dinner later" Leaving them to there own devices Shiruku left the group behind to help begin dinner.

"I'll see you guys in a bit" with that Kushina slid shut the paper screen door of her room and headed towards the desk near the window, shedding her cloak and baggage on the floor on her way until she reached it. Falling to sit down she took the dabbed the brush in the jar of ink and began to write a letter to her sons on the paper already laid out rather conveniently.

XX

"I think you have some explaining to do about those three that showed up the same time we did" Shikamaru said to his friend. Usually he wouldn't bother about something like this, he trusted Naruto but there was more behind this then they realized and he felt it would be better if everything was just explained and out there incase of later questioning on discovery.

Sighing, Naruto watched Ino cut Sakura's hair so it was even now. In a way Sakura had freed herself of some of her weakness by cutting her hair and in return gained something very precious and valuable in it's own right. She received a hard look from Ino, being an expert at listening in on others conversations seh expected nothing less from the girl as they waited for an explanation.

"Fine, first it's best I tell you about my brothers, all four of them and then you might have a better understanding when I explain what I know about those three. You might want to sit down, I have a feeling your going to want all the details" Sighing Naruto gave in watching as Chouji and Shikamaru sat down, waiting patiently for Naruto to explain.

"It all began the same day our team found out about the chunnin exam-"

X**A little while later after Naruto finished telling her story and explaining thing**X

"Well I can understand why they seem so protective of you if it had been in there orders then. Are you sure they aren't faking it?" Ino asked after the full story was out in the open, all detailed moment told and described with perfection as Naruto told her story.

Ino couldn't help but worry, Naruto could be gullible, and as an orphan it would be understandable to want a family so bad that Naruto would jump at the first chance of having one but then again Naruto was no where near being similar to ordinary people or even ordinary orphans apparently.

Naruto really was like the little sister Ino never had. She had thought her a loser until she found out the truth about her that day.

_**Flash Back**_

**While Ino was shopping her Dad had run apparently run into the rest of the older members of the Ino-Shika-Chou and ran off with them to drink and complain about their nagging wives. **

**As she walked down the isles of the store she pulled things off the shelves without and dropping them in her cart, adding a few selfish things for herself sine her dad had just given her the money for the shopping.**

**She was making a turn around the corner in to the **_**lady **_**product isle, she was running out and it was almost that time of the month again for her. She was walking down the isle towards where she knew her usual brand was and noticed a rather nervous girl staring at all the different boxes.**

**The girl was wearing a shirt and skirt, casual wear and a sun hat that hid her face from view as she kept on chewing her nails as she looked anxiously and nervously around trying to figure out which box was the right one. **

"**Do you need help?" Turning she stared into the frightened eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki.**

"**Naruto, what the-" but she didn't get to say the rest as said blond turn and ran from the store and Ino for some reason was compelled to chase after her.**

**Naruto had known this was mistake, a huge big mistake but she couldn't ask the old man to get them for her and her landlords daughter was gone out of the village so she couldn't have asked her, and it would just be weird to ask Ayame-chan as she ordered her ramen. So she let down her henge, put on a skirt and a hat and went to get them herself, only problem is when she got to the store she didn't know which ones she should buy.**

"**Naruto, Naruto wait up!" reaching the other she grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back, the others hat falling back and clarifying that she was indeed Naruto.**

"**What on earth are you wearing? Why were you-" but she was interrupted again by a desperate pleading as she shook the other girl hard by the shoulders.**

"**Please, Ino, you cant tell anyone about this, no ones suppose to know that I'm a girl but I didn't have any choice and I never had a mom to tell me about these things are help me and-" She kept on rambling, shaking the girl harder and looking ready to cry.**

"**W-would y-you s-stop s-shaking m-me a-already?" Ino asked trying to break away from the other girl so she could talk straight. After what felt like forever it seemed Naruto was starting to calm down enough for Ino to turn things around.**

"**Calm down before I have to slap you!" this time Ino was the one doing the shaking as she tried to bring Naruto back down to steady ground so she could get a grip and explain things.**

"**First off I doubt this in the place you want to tell me any of this," for emphasis Ino looked around them, noticing all the people who had stopped to stare.**

"**So just follow me and we can talk about this someplace more private" grabbing the others hand in a vice iron grip Ino pulled Naruto behind her back to the store where she grabbed her things from the floor bought them. Because she was so not going to listen to her mom whine at her for not getting what they needed when it had been her dads job to begin with and not hers.**

**After that it Ino dragged Naruto off to her own home, where she dropped her shopping bag next to the door and pulled Naruto up to her room ignoring her mother yelling behind her.**

**Shutting the door behind them Ino pushed Naruto down on her bed so she was forced to sit down while Ino kept standing and glaring at the girl with irritation as she looked her over. She couldn't believe that Naruto was a girl. She needed proof. **

**So being the impulsive young girl Ino was she reached out and felt Naruto chest surprise to feel a familiar small mound that if Naruto was a boy would have felt flat beneath her shirt. But there it was, beneath her hand, boobs, good enough proof that what Naruto had said earlier was the truth.**

**Blushing a thousand shades of red Naruto slapped Ino's hands away and glared at the girl. How could she have let her just pull her off like that to her house, she couldn't do this, her secret was out and Ino had become known as a bit of a gossip girl when they were still in the Academy which wasn't all that long ago.**

"**Wow, you really are a girl" the lighter haired blond said with an expression of shock, up until now she would have never suspected something this big. Did Sakura even know?**

"**You cant tell anyone, Ino, no one is supposed to know." Naruto told her, a desperate look in her eyes as she stared up at Ino from her spot sitting on the bed. She knew it was going to want answers, and she had to think of something, something true but at the same time a bit of a lie. Naruto hated lying.**

"**And exactly why did you go through life all this time letting people think you were a boy when your weren't?" right on schedule, didn't Naruto say she knew Ino would ask that question?**

"**I didn't want to be looked down on more than I already was, if others knew I was girl it would only be worse. So I pretended to be a boy, was put in the boys classes in the academy and trained just like the rest of them. I didn't want to be discriminated just because I was a girl, and proved that a girl could take anything any boy could and I proved that " Naruto thought she did a damn convincing job, she want lying completely when she said it, but it was better than the truth was that she was hated by the village for having a monster inside of her and who know what they would do to a little girl out of that hatred.**

"**I can understand that, but what were you doing at the store?" that was a stupid question, after all it should have been obvious seeing as what isle she had been in when they ran into each other.**

"**I never had a mom or sister to explain things to me, and I couldn't ask any of the sensei's at the academy and yesterday I got my-" She couldn't say it, she was so embarrassed and red faced that Ino felt like an idiot when she realized what Naruto was talking about.**

"**You got your period" It wasn't really a question, Ino was just saying what Naruto was too embarrassed to say. Naruto nodded her head, looking anywhere than at Ino right then.**

"**I went to the store but I didn't know what box to get and then you showed up and I just panicked" Sighing Ino sat down on the bed next to Naruto, the mattress dipping with the new weight.**

"**It's ok, I'll keep your secret I can tell it's important to you that no one finds out though you probably should tell Sakura and Sasuke-Kun. And about the other thing, I guess I can help you with that. We might not be friends, but right now I figure I'm the only one who can help you right now" Ino said like she had been defeated. **

**Getting up she told Naruto to wait where she was and left the room, returning after a minute with a box in her hands and held them out to the other blond.**

"**Since you just started you should use these until your ready for the big girl stuff, if you need something like this again you can come to me" Naruto took the box and gave Ino a smile that made her heart race and face blotched red.**

"**Thank you Ino, a lot." Ino didn't know what it was, but somehow knowing the truth made her feel special to Naruto and she couldnt resist pulling the girl into a hug.**

_**End Flashback.**_

After that the two of them had grown as close as a pair of sisters, they were both blond, blue eyed and loud enough to sure be related that was for sure.

XX

"Listen here, Senjiro, if you even want to get close enough to Naruto-hime than let me do the talking" Nene said staring down at the curled form of her teammate who was acting like a kicked puppy. He let out a whimper that surely sounded like he was a kicked puppy.

"It's so sad, why did she accept help from that thick browed boy, even thanked him but not us?" Miaka asked sadly sitting down in the bushes looking ready to break out in tears at any minute and start sobbing.

"I suppose it's because we told her that Taka-sensei ordered us to watch her and feels betrayed in that to do so means he has no faith in her strength or capabilities." she explained to the two, she could only imagine how hard it was to except the protection of others when she lived her whole life protecting herself, by herself.

"I'm sure if we could explain things and it will be better between us and the princess. And that is why I'm am telling the both of you to allow me to do the talking." Nene sighed, looking from her spot and staring into the clearing where Team Seven still remained. It would be easier to tag along with them rather than trail them now that Naruto knew of their goal to protect her.

"Now if you would only pull yourself together, Senjiro then we can go and speak with the princess. And remember we can not give away who she is so if you must call her Naruto-Sama rather than Naruto-hime. Understood?" whipping away any existing tears the other two of Team Tadahiro composed themselves enough to be seen my their princess and her teammates and followed Nene back into the clearing. Sasuke was the first to draw a weapon out when the team reemerged.

"Please out away your weapon, Uchiha. We want the exact opposite to fight you, after all we were sent to protect Naruto-sama, not battle with her teammates" Surprisingly enough Sasuke looked to Naruto for the ok of the ninja before them seeing as they seem to know so much about her as it is, even familiar and friendly. That are they were just a bunch of loser freaks.

"We will not apologize for coming to your aid, but I do think you were in the wrong, Naruto-sama, to express such ingratitude towards us protecting you" In that moment Naruto felt so ashamed of herself, Nene had hit the nail right on the head. Everybit of what she was saying was true.

"Your right, I shouldn't have said what I did. I was just upset, and agitated after the fight. It's not you that I'm mad at, it's my brother for thinking I need bodyguards." Naruto sounded downhearted and angry as she spoke, her head down she examined the dirt at her feet. This was suppose to be a test, it was just like cheating if she let them help and protect her during this survival course. The only ones who should be watching her back and protecting her are her teammates.

"We understand, but you have to trust us, your brother, our sensei, though silent and usually kind can be quite-" Nene searched for the word that could best explain the darker side of there sensei.

"A sadist" it was Miaka that finished her teammates sentence, shuffling forward on her feet so she was even closer to Naruto, trying to resist the urge to pounce and cuddle her princess like she was one of her stuffed animals back home in Uzushiogakura.

"But Taka is like the most quietest and mellow guy I know, I cant picture him torturing his students" team Tadahiro shared a look, all of them paling considerably before looking back at Naruto.

"It's not like he's a monster, he works us hard and all but when he gives us a mission that involves something really important he can make our lives hell and gives us no breaks. And he doesn't need to speak to get his anger across, we can just feel it in his aura" Senjiro explained a bit sheepishly, scratching his chin as he looked away. He felt a bit bad talking down about there sensei like he was some cruel demon, not that he couldn't be if he wanted to.

"Your brother gave us strict orders to protect you, and after the injuries from the fight you just had he's going to skin us alive." for some reason hearing it again, clarifying it, that her brother, TAKA, had ordered for her protection angered her beyond belief.

Naruto had never known she could be so angry at her own brother, not like this. She thought he had faith in her, believed in her capabilities and strength so how could he just send his team to protect her. She wasn't a damsel in distress, and she wasn't some fair princess that needed bodyguards and protection. She was only glad that Lee's team was gone or the humiliation would have been ten times worse than it was right then.

"I don't need protection. And I cant believe, Taka would think that I do. I'm just so mad!" Yelling the last sentence she pulled at her hair and stomped her foot childishly. She couldn't believe this. She had been so shocked and preoccupied with thought about the second exam that she didn't get the chance to even properly throw a fit.

How could she trust them if they didn't trust her. She wasn't sure how to react or feel, this was all so new to her, so different having others looking out for her. She had to beat up something anything, and at the moment the closest thing to her was Senjiro.

She was like a rampant demon and all she could see was red as she let upon hell to her victim, throwing him around, hitting him, shaking him, doing all the damage she could she was just so mad. If she could take out her anger on her brother just yet than she would settle on the next best thing. His team.

"Oh, god, please not the face. NOT THE FACE!" it was the face, she hit him right square in the face with all her strength envisioning it as her second elder brothers instead. Things were reverse, Aki was supposed to be the overprotective one trying to protect her from the very aspect of life itself and Taka was the silent one that had faith in her and encouraged her.

Finally she finished her rampage with an upper cut sending Senjiro into the sky until her was nothing but a glaring twinkle of light. Exaggerated or not Naruto sure did lay a hard pounding on the boy.

"Have you calmed down now?" Nene asked as she watched Naruto from a distance with everyone else as she seemed to have burned her fuel out as she caught her breath, bent over hands on her knees. She was still injured pretty bad and she felt a bit dizzy but shook it off.

"Ya. I feel a little better now" Taking another deep breaths he stood straight and through her head back, blinking into the sun before turning away when she felt someone wrap themselves around her arm. Looking down she saw Miaka, her hand in fist the fabric of her jacket, she looked so pitiful, so sad.

Naruto sighed. Damn her girly weakness for cute things.

"It's nothing personal, really, I'm just pissed at my brother is all. Thank you for your help." she patted the smaller girl on the head. She didn't realize it was possible to be the same age and still smaller than her. Even Naruto knew that she was a bit of a runt, it would be even more embarrassing if she really had been a boy.

"You have to believe, Naru-sama, that Taka-sensei did what he did out of the great love he had for you. We were only following our teachers orders" Senjiro said, who had magical seemed to have healed from his beating by Naruto, leaning casual back against the trunk of a surrounding tree.

"I don't think I ever been more confused" Sakura thought besides Sasuke. The Ino-shika-chou were still there, if not for moral support than anything, watching things with a quiet interest. Shikamaru assessed their form and abilities from what he had seen in case they would need the knowledge to create a strategy against them in the future. As a ninja suspicion was natural as any instinct.

"Ino-pig, help explain this situation to me will you?" Sakura asked leaning to the side closer to the other girl hoping for a little help in understanding the situation.

"Remember how, Naru-chan, has brothers well this is the gennin team of one of them, they were given a mission by Naru-chans brother to protect her during the exam making her feel like crap. So now Naru-chan is pretty pissed off at her brother, I think they said his name was Taka, for going behind her back and sending bodyguards after her though he did it out of love for his sister who he probably doesn't want to see hurt or worse, dead." Sakura blinked a few times. This exam was starting to turn into a ninja soap opera.

"Oh. Ok" Ino rolled her eyes. And Sakura was supposed to be the smart one of this lot.

"I hate that Taka lied to me, that he would go behind my back and send you after to protect me even though he probably know how much that would piss me off. But I'm guessing even if I yell and scream at you your not going to leave me alone, are you?" The three members of Team Tadahiro shook there heads. They were given a mission and they were already in trouble for the time that they lost her and now that she had been so injured they didn't plan to be leaving Naruto's side until they reached the tower together.

"Just great" Naruto mumbled to herself, her feeling shared with another on her own team as she rubbed her temples. She felt a headache coming on.

XX

Having finished her letter to her sons and daughter, Kushina had conjured her summon and sent her animal familiar off to deliver her letters to Konoha. Knowing that the letter would arrive before her Kushina was left with nothing to do now that she had sent her message off and she was alone in her room until dinner. Taking a picture of her daughter out of her pocket she went to the bed, put the picture next to her on the pillow and decided on a nap to pass the time not expecting the dream she would have.

_**It felt as if each birth was worse than the last as she screamed while Minato tried to keep the seal strong as she was giving birth to their most recent of children, a darling baby girl at least it better be a girl because she wasnt sure she could do this again. They knew the risk of having so many children when they knew that the seal was at it weakest but Kushina was damn set on giving Minato the daughter that he so wanted.**_

_**As the Kyuubi roared in side of her trying to break free Kushina pushed and pushed. Had it always beent the rough with the others, or was it just this one that was the worst of them all?**_

"_**Naruto sweet heart, will you please get out here already. And you, you nine tails furball, you just stay right where you are damn it" Minato had to admit that this was almost as bad as the first time when Aki was born. **_

_**Kushina refused to keep there children a secret, they were happily married with a family and the world should know. She didn't care of the danger of her husbands enemies or hers. If any one wanted to harm her kids they would have to get past her and her husband and that was very unlikely to happen they werent given their battle field nicknames for nothing after all.**_

_**Her children couldn't know the truth though of the danger of her giving birth to them. So with the help of some friends a genjutsu was cast over their sons. To them their sisters birth was a normal one in a hospital and not in a secret cave. If god forbid something happened it would be disastrous to have them no the truth for the time being. They were waiting in another room of where they were, waiting for their mother to finish giving birth to their baby sister.**_

_**With one last push the room echoed with a wailing scream. She was here, their baby girl was here at last!**_

"_**Congratulations you two, it's a healthy baby girl" tears pouring from her eyes and trailing down the side of her eyes her baby was brought to her and placed in her arms. Out of all their children she was the only one to have physical proof that the kyuubi's chakra had nurtured them while inside the womb. On each cheeks were three whiskered birthmarks.**_

"_**At last I finally get to meet you, Naruto. Oh, Minato, she's so beautiful" Exhausted from the birthing Kushina manage to have enough strength to sit up and hold her baby girl.**_

"_**She's perfect, just like you, Kushi-Chan." He smiled, tears in his own eyes. Taking the short moment open to him he brushed away the hair in his wife's face and kissed his daughter.**_

"_**I love you both so much" he cried harder, pressing his forehead to his wife's and giving her a passionate kiss before pulling away and turning to the women who had helped to make this all possible.**_

"_**Let my boys in, I know they've been waiting" Wiping his tears Minato gave the order to let the boys in to see their mother. The genjutsu was still up so when they entered they would see that they were in a hospital room. They had done the same thing three other times since Aki was born.**_

_**Biwako, the thirds wife, looked disapproving. She never approved of having their children anywhere near when their mother gave birth to another sibling but did as she was told and had Taji allow them in to the main birthing room at the wishes of the Fourth.**_

"_**Mama, mama!" voices shouted as small feet ran to where Kushina was, smiles on their faces as they surrounded their parents and climbing onto the bed, they barely noticed their father still tending to the seal on their mothers stomach. **_

"_**She's so small" the Nikki mumbled as he looked at his new sister with curiosity.**_

"_**And sticky" Miki said, scrunching his nose as they poked at their new little sisters cheeks causing her to whimper before for the first time beginning to blink open her eyes. Until now the two had been the youngest so they had never seen a new born baby up until then.**_

"_**She has your eyes, Minato." Kushina looked up at her beloved, glowing brighter than any flame as she held their new daughter close to her heart."I only pray that after this birth now that you have a daughter you wont be having any more children" Biwako asked annoyed, but Kushina only laughed tiredly, she was too happy to care.**_

"_**Come here, Aki, sit in my lap and you can hold her" Kushina told her son noticing his awestruck expression. The child was practically glowing as bright as herself.**_

"_**Be careful now" she told him as he crawled into her lap. He could only hold her for a second before she would have to lay back down so Minato could finish the seal.**_

"_**There you go, support her head, thats right." she was so tiny, a ball of pink flushed skin and bright eyes and sunny hair. She looked around blinking, and sniffling from the ordeal. Looking at all the people crowding around her she finally turned her head to look at Aki and did something amazing as he stared down at her, holding her so very careful. Naruto laughed, a sweet little baby gurgle of a laughed before starting to suck on her fist.**_

"_**Alright, your times up boys. Your father needs to take care of your mommy now and we need to clean baby Naruto" the nurse told them, a hand on her hip as she shooed them off the bed that there mother was on. With awes of disappointment they climbed off and Biwako took Naruto from Kushina to bathe her.**_

_**Falling back on the bed Kushina let her husband see how truly exhausted she was from the birth, his hands never once leaving her stomach despite how hard that was with his sons climbing everywhere.**_

"_**Alright Kushina, I know your exhausted from Naruto's delivery but we have to get the nine-tails completely sealed back up and tehn after your rested we can spend all teh time in the world with our sons and newborn daughter" Minato said, with enthusiasm wanting to get this over with so he could have his turn holding his daughter.**_

"_**I know the drill, Minato. I have done this four times before after all" smiling at his wife's sarcasm and joking he turned back to finish sealing the kyuubi when two screams filled the room. **_

"_**Biwako, Taji" they had fallen to the floor in a heap. The boys were scrambling around and the twins were beginning to cry hysterical.**_

_**Disaster had struck, fear filled the air of the room and she didn't know where to look. Her boys were screaming, they were afraid, and she wanted to jump off the bed to them and protect and comfort them. Minato was turned looking horrified but what was he looking at? And then she saw him and her blood ran cold, and for a moment she swore he heart stopped beating all together.**_

_**A masked man was holding her baby, a hand over her face at the ready as her little girl started to cry and squirm in his arms. Her baby was in danger.**_

"_**NARUTO!" She screamed a heart wreching shriek that could be hear through out the entire village.**_

Kushina woke in a cold sweat to a rapping on the door to her room. Sitting up she fixed her hair and wiped the sweat from her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes?" she yelled to the door, the person on the other side but a shadow of their figure, she knew who it was without them opening the door.

I'm here to escort you and your team to dinner Kushina-San" Shiruku said from the others side patient as she waited for the other woman.

"Just a second" Shiruku's shadow gave a nodd before stepping back from the door.

"Why did I have to dream of that memory?" Kushina asked to no one, picking up the picture of her daughter and tucking it away safely. Getting up she went to the wash basin off to the side to wash her face and fix her hair properly. She wouldn't alarm anyone with her nightmares or troubles. She was sure once she saw her daughter everything would be fine.

"Just a memory, an old memory of a horrible day, the future is what matters now not the past" saying that Kushina went to the door to meet with Shiruku and her team. She was starving.

XX

In the end they had said goodbye to Team Ten and, hello to Team Tadahiro as the foreigners joined Naruto and her team despite Sasuke's protesting and argument, but in the end even he had no choice. They had to move from the area and Sejiro, Miaka, and Nene followed them until the came to a river and stopped to plan their next move.

Sakura had already started to set up an area for a small fire, Sasuke was baby sitting the Whirlpool trio and Naruto was stripping behind a rock until she was in her boxer short and training bra. Sasuke had told her to help him get fish from the river to cook but he hadn't expect her to strip down to jump in the water to do it. She could have at least kept her shirt on.

So now due to Naruto's lack of shame from pretending to be a boy she was jumping from a high stack of rocks as if it was a diving board doing a kage bushin as she was falling. Scarring the fish like planned, they jump up from the water and Sasuke hit them with Kunai and pinned them to a tree.

Meanwhile as Sasuke and Naruto were doing the hard way Nene had already finished making a fine net out of her wire to catch the fish as they swam down stream. With the help of Miaka she tied rocks to the bottom of the net to hold it down as the fish swam right into her trap.

"Boo! Your cheating" Naruto whines as she swam in the water, just floating for awhile tired from her repeated jumping in attempt to catch fish for food.

"Will you please help to lift the bottom of the net, Naruto-Sama so we can scoop the fish further in and raise them from the water" Nene asked, her face stoic as Naruto pouted and swam to them to lift the bottom.

"This way we can share. We'll have plenty enough fish for all of us and some for later on" Miaka beamed proudly as if it had been her idea to do the net.

Sasuke only glared, embarrassed to be out done by this strange team he knew nothing about. He didn't like a single one of them.

"Sasuke-Kun, everything is set up for a fire all we need is a fireball from you to get it going if you wouldn't mind. And Naruto would you get out of the water already and make sure to put some clothes on. Don't you have any shame in front of boys?" Naruto had no idea what Sakura meant and just continued to help lifting the fish out of the water. She was so hungry.

Getting out of the water after helping with the fish, Naruto was oblivious of the stares she received from Sasuke and Senjiro or how their faces burned hot and red with a blush they just couldnt cover up. The water dripped down her body and her hair was wet and flat around her head.

"Here, would you at least put this on?" Saskura said, throwing the orange jacket at the girl. Naruto pulled it on, refusing to get the rest of her clothes wet because she wasn't dry yet from her swim.

The water had cleaned out some of the poison from her leg but it was still infected, the pain was proof of that. But something else was wrong, it felt like that something was off with her body ever since that Orochimaru freak did something to her stomach when they were fighting, as if she was of balance with something within her.

"Lets dig in, I'm hungry!" Naruto cheered, needing a distraction and having cooked the fish and cut up the fruit that she had from before, they began their meal around the fire.

Sasuke glared at the other team as they kept a distance a few feet from them, a small fire of their own going as the cooked their own fish the rest divided and packed away for a later date. He refused to take his eyes off the group, he still didn't trust them.

"Will you relax you, duck ass, we already have our two scrolls. We don't need yours, we have no secret motive besides to protect Naruto-Sama the rest of the way so will you stop glaring already you emo" Senjiro snapped, getting tired of Sasuke's suspicion real fast as he bit of a chunk of his fish.

Looking ready to start a fight right there between them Nene had to step in to stop that from happening, putting herself between the two everyone was to busy to notice Naruo's swaying. Something was wrong.

She felt hot all over and her leg felt as if it was being stabbed with a thousand needles. The poison had finally started to work it's way to the rest of her body and soon it would reach her heart. And then there was the pain in her gut. Her leg gave in and she fell her hair grasping her leg as she rocked on her side letting out a scream. She was in a heavy sweat, drenching her body more than the water had as the pain roared to a much higher level.'

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed to her side her eyes staring in horror as the girls discolored and infected leg as she pulled away the bandages. How did she not see or notice this before, it was horrible.

"Why didn't you tell us your leg had been hurt this bad?" Sakura demanded as she tried to clean the wound on her leg, it was already starting to close and the poison would be stuck in her blood but from what she was seeing it was already making it's way through her body. Sakura couldn't believe she had lasted as long as she has.

"Miaka, we need you!" Nene called to the other girl as she the plaited haired girl kneeled at Naruto head, feeling her heated face. She was on fire. How could they fail to protect their princess no badly? If Taka ever learned of this they were sure to loose their lives.

Pushing Sakura out of the way Miaka got to work, her hands glowing green as she held them over the would. Her chakra running through Naruto's leg searching for the infection to destroy it.

"This is bad, Nene-Chan, the poison is spreading through out her entire system I have no idea how she was able to keep it at bay for so long before it got to this stage." Miaka told them, sounding worried as she concentrated on helping the writing blond.

"But you will be able to help her, right?" Sakura asked worried, after what they had already been through this could not be happening to them, not now.

"I don't know" Miaka confessed, honest to the core as she tried to heal the damage done. She never seen such a strong poison like this, and she was scared more than anything that she would fail and Naruto would die here because she still wasn't skilled enough to cure her.

Off to the side, standing helplessly down at the girls Sasuke and Senjiro thought of ways they could possibly be useful coming up with blanks every time. They were absolutely horrible in this situation, they were fighters not healers and that's how they were trained.

"It snake poison, a rare snake poison at that" a voice spoke from the tree's and they were all on alert for an enemy. Stepping from the shadows of the surrounding forest it was Kabuto who was the one to reveal himself.

"What do you know about this?" Sasuke asked, putting on the intimidation as he took walked closer to the older boy and in front of Naruto and the others. He didn't trust anyone in this exam and this guy despite the appearance he gave screamed a sly danger about himself.

"I just happen to know a thing or two about poison and medicine is all, cant give away all my secrets to you now can I? I just want to help is all" Sasuke wasn't buying it for a second that all Kabuto wanted was to help him, he just had to have some ulterior motive for suddenly appearing before them.

"How exactly can you help?" Miaka asked looking up from her work on Naruto, said girl having calmed down considerably but she was still desperate. The poison had spread to fast and she wouldn't be able to flush it all out on time, and if he knew about medicine and poison no matter how deadly that combination was together they needed help if Naruto was going to make it to the tower and back home to her family.

Kabuto smirked and began to walk towards where Naruto lay only to be stopped as he was blocked by both Sasuke and Senjiro. For once it seemed they shared something, their opinion on this douche.

"Unless you want the girl to go into a coma, or worse die, then you might want to let me pass so I can save her" Sasuke still didn't move, nor did Senjiro. Neither of them had any idea of this guys plans once he got to Naruto, for all they knew he could kill her instead of save her.

"Before you come anywhere near Naruto-Sama, tell us exactly how you plan to help her" Nene inquired , her eyes cold as always as she stared him down a hand already twisting her wire through her fingers prepared to use it to cut him in half if he tried anything funny.

"With this." he said lifting up a small vile of blue liquid between his fingers.

"What is it?" Nene narrowed her eyes as she zoned in on the liquid in the older boys hands.

"It's a mixed antidote made to cure the affects of any form of snake poison, just give Naruto-Chan this and she'll be all better" He told them, waiting patiently to be let by from the other boys to further help like he said he would

"For all we know it could be poison how do we know your telling the truth and that wont kill her?." Senjiro accused, the chain of his sickle clinking at his side as they gave Kabuto the third degree not ready to take any chance. But Sasuke seemed to be mulling things over in his head, his eyes remaining in a glare. If Naruto died or became unable to make it to the tower on her own they would fail the exam. Looking his shoulder he saw Naruto blinking in and out of consciousness but she seemed more relaxed than she had been before. Did they really need this guys help?

"You don't, you just have to trust that I have no real motive or reason to kill her. Besides it would be a shame for such a cute girl like her to die before I got the chance to ask her out on a date" It was decided when Kabuto said those words that Senjiro would forever hate the other. He was the only one allowed to flirt with and ask princess Naruto out, not creeps like this weirdo.

"Miaka, will she make it?" turning from Kabuto and Sasuke, Senjiro sent a desperate look back towards his comrades who were tending to their injured princess. He needed to know the answer before he took such a chance.

"She'll survive, but without any further help she'll be in no position to continue on with the exam." Before Senjiro had the time to decide his next action by that information Sasuke had already made his decision. They hadn't gotten this far to lose now just because Naruto had to keep her mouth shut for once in her life.

Snatching the vile from the others hands, he popped the cork from the top and took a swig, swallowing he waited a second to see if anything would happen as everyone stared in horror at what he had just done. Finding it safe after testing it on himself he re-corked the vile and through it to Nene who caught it in the palm of her hand.

"Give it to her" hesitating for a second Nene did as she was told and put the vile to her princess lips, lifting her head so she could swallow much easier. At first Naruto seem not want to drink it, but soon enough Nene had her swallowing all of it. Her body immediately returned to it's normal temperature, her face relaxed from the painful expression it was once in and her twitching stopped as she began to return to the world of the living again.

As Naruto began to regain consciousness Miaka worked quickly to heal any other wounds the girl had, so when she fully awoke she would be completely refreshed and at 100% better and on her game.

"How did you do that, make your hands glow, heal her like you did?" Sakura asked the smaller girl with a amazed curiosity. With bouncing pigtails Miaka turned and smiled at Sakura softly.

"It called medical jutsu, all kunoichi are taught in the academy, our village actually learned it from yours by the great Sannin Tsunade. Why, are you interested in learning it?" Miaka asked watching as Sakura turned a little red out of being so obvious to someone she barely knew. She mumbled a maybe before their attention turned to a grounding Naruto as she woke up fully.

"Naruto-Sama, how are you feeling?" Miaka asked as the glowing of her hands faded and Naruto sat up looking awake and healthy, as if she was ready to take on the world itself right then.

"I actually feel really great. What's he doing here?" She answered before noticing Kabuto standing a good yard away from her, being surrounded my Sasuke and Senjiro as the two glared at the older boy. But he seemed un-phased at the open hostility being shown towards him as he looked to Naruto with a smile.

"I was just passing by on my way to meet my team when I saw that you were in trouble, so I stopped hoping I could lend my assistance" he answered pleasantly.

Naruto was not happy one bit at the fact that she now owed the other for helping her, and after Miaka's explanation if he hadn't come along when he had she would have become the liability that cost her team the exam or even be dead if it wasn't for him. But such kindness wasn't to be shown in these exams for the enemy. So either Kabuto is really nice, really stupid, or has some ulterior motive for helping them and wants something in return.

The question was, which one was it?

XX

"Can you feel it, Miki?" the other asked his twin as they laid in the grass of their back yard, tired from a training match against the other. It was the first time since they arrived that they actually took the time to train.

"I can, Nikki. Mom's getting closer, I almost feel bad for the group that was probably sent to travel with her. Mom sure can be a hell driver when she wants to" It was probably where Taka got it from, the boy could be the devil when he was determined and angry.

"Soon enough, Brother, our family will be whole again" Miki, told him and Nikki could not not believe his brother. They had waited so long, their mother had waited so long for this.

"Only a few more days until the end of the second exam, I'm sure you will be summoned soon to for your own team and Naruto shall be with them. I only wish I could be there to see her kick your butt" Aki joked as he and Taka competed in a game of Shogi. The younger of the two only gave a hum of response as he made his move.

"Oh, come now, Taka we all know if it was me it would be far worse. Which is why I'm glad it you and not me, because Naru-chan likes you and she wont go as hard on you as she would me" Taka found that quite selfish of his older brother by a year. Sometime it was Aki that truly acted as if her was the youngest of them, and at times her took his proper place as the older brother. It was rather annoying having him switching back and fourth all the time. Most of all Aki had always tried to help their mother and family to give them a stable environment, make sure they were happy, and saw to their training, for so long he had tried to take the place of their father.

"She will be fine, Aki" Said brother looked up from their game surprised before sighing, of course it would be Taka to see past his rambling to what he was really feeling deep inside. And what was inside right now was a train wreck of nerves and worry, her felt like an old man with a heart condition sometimes with all the stress, half of it which he put on himself by himself because he was such a worrisome freak about everything that involved his family. He just hadn't realized yet that he didn't need to be perfect, that he didn't have to be his father, not that his father was anything but a great man but Aki didn't take over his role he just needed to be their brother not there father.

"I know, after all she has your team looking after her and you trained them well. Not many of the royal family take on pupils any more and Nene is very much like you. We just need to have a little more faith in them until mother gets here" Aki told his brother, making his own move in their friendly game. His brother only hummed in response falling back into his silent mode.

XX

As Sasuke was questioning Kabuto about his scrolls and challenging him to an unnecessary fight Naruto took the opportunity to put the rest of her clothes on while the others were distracted and Nene and Miaka beat of Senjiro from trying to sneak a better peek of her. She listened to the whole speech between the two with Sasuke saying they were running out of time and they had no choice but to fight Kabuto and take their scroll and Kabuto saying that the exam and forest hadn't turned him into a cold blooded killer yet.

And then she felt it, like a whisper in her ear the wind suddenly changed, swirling around her as she closed her eyes letting it swallow her as she listen to the voices that it carried. It brushed her skin, dried her damp hair and rustled her clothing as it twisted and turned before settling on a path.

"I know where the tower is, it's in that direction" Naruto turned back to her team and pointed off through the forest where the wind had settled it course, like an invisible road. She had spoken right before Kabuto had the chance to say the same, that he could show them the way.

"Naruto-Chan is right, and I can show you the path because I like you guys but we have to move fast, the smoke from your fired and the smell of the food will soon attract dangerous animals and even more dangerous enemies." But despite Kabuto's warning the two groups hesitated to follow him. Naruto just plain out ignored him as Team Tadahiro watched her with interest.

"Let's go, Teme, Sakura-Chan, it this way" Sticking with her attitude towards Kabuto she threw their pack at Sasuke who caught it mid air and slung it over his shoulder strapping it to his back.

"Thanks for helping me but I got it from here" Naruto said as she stopped shoulder to shoulder with Kabuto, letting him know of her gratitude for what he had done, but it still hadn't doen anything to ease the atmosphere she got from him.

Taking the lead instead of Sasuke for once Naruto was jumping into the tree's with Team Tadahiro following her lead as they left their campsite and Kabuto in it behind.

"How very interesting" Kabuto smirked, speaking with a hum before going off in a very similar direction as his new 'Friends' had just gone. He wondered how Naruto had known the direction and position of the tower, his interest in the blonde girl was growing every time he met her.

XX

"Do you think what Kabuto-San said was true, about their being any more enemies?" Sakura asked looking ahead at Sasuke as they leapt through the tree's. But it wasn't Sasuke that answered it was Nene, Sasuke was to busy staring at Naruto's back.

When she was hurt his stomach had twisted into knots, his heart squeezed tight, and he had even risked his own safety that he tested what could have been poison instead of just taking his chances and given it to her straight. Was it because that's what teammates did? That he didn't want to lose this exam? Or was it something more, and right now why wasn't he complaining about her taking the lead without a doubt she could possibly be wrong? What was happening to him?

"Yes, because if you think about the perfect tactic you can follow in this large jungle when you only have a few days away from time being up and you still need a scroll it would be to-" she stopped expecting of Naruto's teammates to understand and finish her sentence. It just so happened that it was Sakura.

"To wait near the tower and ambush another team that has both a heaven and earth scroll. That is brilliant" Nene smirked as the girl caught on to what she had been saying and trying to explain, but that wasn't all there was too it.

"Then we will do the same" Sasuke told them, and that where Nene came in again to explain the rest of what she was trying to get at before. There was much more ahead of them and it wouldn't be as easy as either Sasuke or Sakura thought to make an ambush and get a scroll.

"Of course, but you can only imagine the teams that have already thought of this plan before us, their will be traps set waiting for us ahead that we will have to get through or if we are lucky we will run into a team similar to us on the way there that we can take." But of course her team already had there scrolls it was Naruto's team they had to worry about getting through. But they knew all to well that Naruto would not accept their help on this matter, she was used for fighting for the things she needed and wanted and that didn't change now that she had her brothers or they were here to protect her.

"Then this will be perfect. Even if we don't get a hold of a scroll before we get their or if we do I still get to kick a bunch of ass. Bring on the ambushes, it's much more exciting with a handicap anyway. Just watch me tear any one who messes with us apart" Naruto cheered, she was pumped and excited for the challenge and she was not going to let her brothers team ruin her fun.

After that the two groups traveled the rest of the way in silence, going as far as they could without stopping until they got close enough they could see the tower. It was only then that they stopped to plan how they would go on from there until they reached the tower. If they were going to help out then Team Tadahiro was going to have to make a game plan for how they would precede with Team Seven.

And that brings Naruto to where she was now, sitting on a branch above the two teams as they discussed important things that she wouldn't 'Understand' on look out watching as the sun lowered in the sky and the tower began to glow with the falling sun in the sky. She reckoned they would still have a good few hours until nightfall and the forest would be dark giving them less of an advantage when they went on ahead and further towards the tower.

Kicking her legs back and fourth Naruto hummed quietly to herself as she looked around for any incoming enemies she would need to warn the others about. But so far things were calm and she was becoming rather restless being left out and alone on look out, couldn't Miaka at least stay with her so she was so freakin' bored to death?

For a moment she wondered what her brothers were doing right now, and her mother. Was she getting closer to Konoha, how soon would they get to see each other. Naruto hoped it was real soon, she wanted to meet her mom, she wanted to hug her and tell her everything and brag about how much butt she kicked in the exams. But for now she was stuck in a tree on watch out.

Then that when she saw it, a big, fat, centipede crawling towards her and she couldn't help the plotting prank in her head from forming, after killing that giant centipede early that was still sticking to a tree she kind of felt bad for the bug. It was just minding it's own business, it hadn't even been attacking them but she had killed it. She really needed to stop that bad habit of throwing kunai at defenseless creatures and almost maiming them. Accept snakes, Naruto was pretty sure she would kill any snake she ever saw again without a moments of hesitation after her experience with them.

But after seeing out how freaked out Sasuke had been when she killed that other centipede she couldn't help herself she had to pull a prank, every fiber in her body was screaming for her to. It was just to good to pass up after Sasuke called that cenitpede from earlier nasty.

So trying to hold back her laughter she picked up the centipede between two fingers and looked down from the branch, positioning it out in front of her directly over Sasuke and with the worst struggle not to laugh and give herself up she finally dropped the centipede. Still holding in her laughter she watched as Sasuke tilted his head up to look at her with a glare but all he saw was a centipede crawling from his head to his face and letting out the girliest scream Naruto had ever heard Uchiha Sasuke make as she busted out laughing.

"Oh my god that was so awesome. That was just too great, who would have imagined that the great Sasuke-Kun that all the girl love would be afraid of a little centipede" Naruto laughed harder as she watched Sakura try to get the centipede off of Sasuke as he ran in circles screaming. If she laughed any harder she was going to fall out of the tree.

"I am not afraid of centipedes, I just cant stand the idea of all those damn legs. AND BELIVE ME NARUTO WHEN I SAY I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" he yelled up at her but the threat, even when screamed, went unheard by her as she couldn't hear over her own laughter.

"You look so adorable when you laugh, Naruto-Chan" Completely taken by surprise by the voice Naruto fell back from her branch, falling in the air she would have hit ground if it wasn't for Kabuto who had surprised her in the first place appearing on the ground in the center of her group and catching her, pushing Senjiro out of the way to do so as he smiled charmingly down at her in her arms and watching as Naruto turned as red as a tomato.

"Will you put me down. I mean whats wrong with you sneaking up on me like that?" Kicking and hitting Naruto was finally able to get Kabuto to start putting her down only to be pulled into Senjiros arms, pressing her face into his shoulder as he held her close.

What was these boys problem?

"Don't you touch her" he growled at the silver haired boy as he held Naruto to him, as if he was protecting her, And who was it exactly that said she needed protecting, She was seriously starting to get pissed off.

"Argh" Senjiro moaned as Naruto kneed him in the stomach, letting her go he crumbled in on himself while Naruto glared before rolling her eyes and turning back to Kabuto who winced as he watched the other boy get hit. Thank god he had let go of her when he did or that would have been him, all he took was a few stinging slaps to the shoulders and that's it.

"Well?" Naruto asked, hands on her hips as she stared up at the older boy waiting impatiently for him to start explaining what it was exactly that he was doing here when they had left him behind, she had left him behind.

"Don't you remember from earlier, we both have the same destination. It's only natural that we should meet again on the same path taken." And here Senjiro thought it was because he was a creepy stalker who was after their princess.

"That's a pretty big coincidence, don't you think?" Nene asked him, and suddenly Kabuto looked as if it was the first time seeing the team, like they hadn't been with team seven the whole time when they first met him.

"And who may you be?" he asked trying to hide behind curious politeness. Senjiro's eye ticked, he really hated this guy. Was he really playing dumb like they never saw him before.

"Murasaki Nene, my teammates are Sayuri Miaka and Hyuosuke Senjiro. I believe we met previously earlier this evening" Kabuto nodded at the introduction. They simply kept to staring each other down before Kabuto decided to speak up.

"Your headbands tell me that your from Uzushiogakura, Whirlpool. I knew your village was participating but I was honestly surprised to see only one group participating since this should be your grand reunion with the world after your villages self isolation. I would have thought you would have liked to leave an impression." Senjiro couldn't help but feel like this guy had one mouth on him that he just wanted to bust the teeth out. There was something other than his interest in Naruto that annoyed him about the other.

"You do not need an army to motivate an army, you just need a single, strong, influential leader. Numbers aren't everything" Kabuto smirked as she spoke with a cold voice, diverting the question and avoiding giving any unnecessary information to a still possible enemy.

"Very true, and I couldn't agree more" saying that Kabuto quickly realized he wouldn't be getting anything more out of the three, but he would keep a close eye on them and if he was lucky maybe Naruto or that pink haired Sakura girl would spill something about them.

"It will be dark soon, we should start heading the rest of the way to the tower. My team will be meeting me there, you wont possibly mind one more person joining your party would you" No one exactly said yes, and no one exactly said no though Senjiro desperately wanted to yell a "Hell yes, we mind" but stayed silent, taking to sticking close to Naruto as they began to walk on not stopping Kabuto if he followed, which he did.

XX

"We've been walking forever. Look it's already dark and it doesn't seem like we're any close to the tower then when we first started walking" Naruto whined frustrated just as Sakura's legs gave in and she collapsed to her knees in an exhausted tired mess from all there walking. They still had two days and the rest of the night to get to the tower but this was getting ridicules.

"Something isn't right, we should have made progress but it as if nothing has changed, like we are in the same spot we were before" Miaka pointed out. They should have made it to the tower by now.

"That's because we are. Look there" Kabuto said, sticking out his arm and pointing as they followed to what he was gesturing at and the gasped in shock and surprise. It was the same centipede from earlier, but how was that possible?

"This is insane, how can that be?" Naruto asked pulling at her hair, she was tired and frustrated and she just was not in the mood to be taking part in these kind of mind games right now. Either the enemy comes out and face her like men and she kicks their ass or they could just end this and let them go and wait for the next team who wants to deal with this shit.

"This is obviously some sort of genjutsu" Sasuke said stating the obvious as he looked around them. The enemy could be anywhere, just watching and playing with them until they were tired out.

"It appears that we have already stepped into a trap, no doubt the point was to exhaust us so we had no energy for a fight" Nene was starting to get irritated, this was all a big waste of time. All she wanted to do was protect her princess, get them all to the tower in one piece, and if possible be reacquainted with a nice hot shower. She was ready tog get this damn thing over with and she was usually a very patient person but at this point in the exam she wanted it done.

"Well it's working" Sasuke admitted as he watched Naruto and help Sakura back to stand again. The group stared in all direction making sure they would have every possible angle covered if this really was an ambush, but they also had numbers on their side.

"Any minute now, the enemy should be just about ready for an attack on us" Kabuto perceived as he pushed his glasses further up his nose as they waited but not for long, as if on que the enemy showed themselves in a massive group of clones in the trees, as if they were growing from them. Their had to be at least a dozen of them.

"Bought time this party got started" Grinning, Naruto pumped her fist. She was ready to kick but, but then again she was already to kick butt it was just in her nature to fight. She couldn't stand not being part of the action. After that it was all a go-go.(**Oh my god did I really write that. A go-go, seriously what is wrong with me)**

XX

With no help from Sasuke, refusing it Naruto was able to single handily beat the bad guys and get the scroll, though Kabuto helped a little, jumping in front of her and all and getting hurt. Naruto swore he was doing it on purpose just so she had to owe him even more for doing so. Exhausted she threw the scroll to Sasuke and went back to help Kabuto.

"Now aren't you just my knight in shining armer" she said sarcastically as she extended and arm out to him to take so she could help pull him to his feet. He smiled at her, accepting her help without complaint and taking her hand and standing from where he lay with a small limp from his injured leg.

"If that were so then the princess would surely grant me a kiss of gratitude" Naruto rolled her eyes and released the others hand as she took a step back from the boy unaware of the two sets of glares the pair was receiving.

"To bad I'm not a princess" she told him before turning her back to him and making her way to the others still exhausted and tired even more so after her fight but she had her stamina on her side that could outlast anyone's. She shared a high five with Sasuke and a triumphant smile with Sakura.

With the princess's back turned to them Senjiro took the moment to pull Kabuto aside and give him a good talking to and a deadly warning. He wouldn't tolerate their princess being played with or deceived and after that little stunt he pulled protecting her against those close it was obvious that he had earned her unspoken trust.

"Listen here, you stay away from Naruto-Sama. I don't know what your interest in her really is or what game your playing but I don't like it. You may have the others fooled but not us, so just keep your distance from Naruto-Sama, or else you wont like the consequences for getting too close to her" Senjiro growled low so the others wouldnt hear. Poking the other in his chest as he glared at the other with lips pulled in a nasty snarl being as intimidating as possible.

"And who are you to Naruto-Chan to possibly make such threats on her behalf?" he probed, smiling as if the other boys threat was nothing to him as the warning passed through one ear and out the other.

"Just. Back. off" Senjiro wasn't dumb, he could tell when someone was trying to get information from him and it wasn't going to happen so Kabuto should just give up on learning anything about Naruto or Whirlpool from him and his team. So he gave his last warning to the older boy just in time as the others team appeared in search of their comrade.

Perfect, now at least they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Was all Senjiro could think as he turned his back on the other and returned to group with his own team as they wade the rest of the way to the tower. He was definitely going to tell Taka-Sensei about Kabuto and let him deal with the boy in the most tortures way imaginable. He wondered if he would be allowed to watch when the torture took place?

"Thanks again Kabuto for, I guess kinda saving my life, and helping us get both our scrolls" Naruto said sheepishly with her hands lazily behind her back as their roads came to a cross. Kabuto smiled.

"Don't be silly, it was all of you who got this far without my help, and besides you were amazing in the end, Naruto-Chan, like no one I have ever seen before" and then Naruto was blushing. Of course she would get all flustered when some complimented her strength, but go forbid it was on her looks she would find it almost insulting instead of taking it as the compliment it was. And was that a giggle they heard?

Sasuke glared at the other as he was supported by Sakura, weak from using his Sharingan earlier. After catching a glimpse of Kabuto during the fight they just faced he couldn't stop the nagging feeling that something was off with the other and he didn't like someone like that having been so close to him and his team.

"Well then, good luck to the both of us, Naruto-Chan. We'll be going through this door now" Kabuto wished for them both as he received a nod and Naruto smiled, her cheeks tinted red with a rare blush that she didn't even realizes she had on. It seemed to teams couldn't go through the same door, which meant Team Tadahiro would have to separate from then on out.

"Oh precious, Naruto-Sama do not fret for soon we shall be again reunited" Senjiro said, getting on his knee as Kabuto's group left and they were alone with one another once more, kissing the hand of his princess.

"And when we do meet again we shall let our passion explode and show the world our love with a kiss-" he didn't get any more out of his smooth talking mouth as Naruto took to punching him in the nose. She was in no mood for this dramatic, clingy bullshit right now from her brothers team.

"Like that would ever happen. Thanks, for everything, but I think we can handle things on our own from here. And if you see my brother you might want to warn him to stay away from me for awhile until I cool down. Bye-bye" she said, with a sadistic smile that they had seen so many time on their own sensei's face as she took the lead of her team and pushed open their door, the paper on it ripping in half and stepping through.

They had finally made it. Now Naruto only prayed that they had ramen in this joint.

TBC

**OMG. I finished. I would have done so earlier if I hadn't been terribly sick for the last week, I mean god this was one awful cold I had yet I still found it in me to push on and keep writing only stopping to sleep and take my medicine.**

**Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was a pain in the ass writing, let me tell you.**

**Next chapter you'll find out who Naruto's big future love will be. Trust me I don't think any of you will see this one coming with all the things I've been throwing in. **

**See you next time.**

_CK16_


	18. What happens in the tower stays in it

**This chapter we find out who Naruto is going to be paired with and that little squirrel from chapter 16 reappears. **

**Also in chapter thirteen I wrote by accident that Kushina had three older brothers, I meant two.**

**Enjoy…**

_Chapter Eighteen_

"I have noted and written down all of Uchiha Sasuke's data that I have learned during this test as you wanted, and one more I believe you may be interested in" Kabuto said with a grin, handing over two of his cards with all of the information he gathered written down on them both.

Taking the two cards Orochimaru hummed his approval. Looking up at his subordinate with a sly grin and turning those reptilian eyes back to him as he asked about any other details or complications that he might want to know about. It seemed that Kabuto had a very interesting and entertaining time while he was out gathering information for him.

"From my observations and information gathering I believe Uzumaki Naruto to be the so called lost princess of Whirlpool, and the team that seemed to be protecting her was nothing more then further proof that my theory may very well be right on the mark"

He looked over the information and data on Sasuke's card before shuffling it aside and gave a raised eyebrow of surprised interest at the name and picture he saw on it before reading the rest and finding himself pleasantly surprises

"She does indeed look like _her._ Hmm, I do think you may be onto something my dear Kabuto, and as always you have been of great use to me. Such a wonderful little spy you are" There was a mix of sarcasm and sincerity in the Orochimaru's voice as he spoke to Kabuto, an underlining light humor that was far more wicked than it was fun.

"If I may ask, sir, but exactly who are you referring Naruto-Chan looks like?" Kabuto asked watching as his master looked from the cards and at him, Orochimaru thought as smart as Kabuto was that it would be obvious.

"Her mother of course, though I do suppose I see her father in her as well. The hair and eyes and all. Certainly only that man would seal such a creature in his own child" Orochimaru spoke with a cruel smile as he stared down at the ginning girl in the picture on the card. Indeed things would be interesting.

"Have you learned anything else, about either Sasuke-Kun or Naruto-Chan on a more personal level?" He wanted to know every detail, every flaw and weakness, any advantage that could be twistined around that he could use against Sasuke towards his personal relationships with his teammates to be manipulated by him that would be just perfect for the future. And with his new found curiosity of Naruto he wanted to know as much about her as possible in case he had to title her a threat to his plans later.

"I was able to over hear early on that Naruto-Chan has brothers, I believe in the village at the moment. It also seems that Sasuke-Kun is beginning to develop some for or protection over her, maybe even a deep romantic affection that not even he is aware of. He willingly tested what could have been poison before giving it to her." Orochimaru looked honestly surprised, he hadn't expected that at all. He would have to keep an even closer eye on the relationship of the two, he couldn't have Sasuke's bond to the village and the people in it to grow too strong before the time came to proceed with the final act of his plan for the boy.

"Well done, Kabuto, and thank you for this wonderful information you have given me. I am sure I can use it to my later advantage" he praised the young man.

"Not at all, sir, it was very….interesting on my part, and if I even dare to say, fun" he risked admitting, but Orochimaru only raised a brow as he looked at him with amusement.

"Is that so? But may I ask if you yourself have an opinion of how to deal with Naruto-Chan, my plans have already been decided for our Sasuke-kun?" the man asked, curious by Kabuto's own interest in the girl.

"Please do not bother your self with my own thoughts, it truly unnecessary though I am honored." He asked pushing his classes up and holding his hand over half his face and where he was cut.

"After all it is you who will decide everything" and looking us he wiped his finger over his scar, as if to wipe the blood away but as he did so it was as if he had never been hurt, just unblemished smooth skin.

"Very wise of you, well done" And then Orochimaru had disappeared leaving behind but a whisk of smoke from the jutsu he used to transport himself. Turning from where the man had once been, Kabuto turned back to his team to continue on now that his mission was complete.

XX

"There's no one here, and I was expecting some huge awesome welcoming party. How disappointing" Naruto said disheartened as she looked around the empty room they had entered hoping to have at least see someone to greet them.

"Did you really expect some type of party waiting for us when we got here, that is if we even did?" Sakura asked having a hard time taking Naruto seriously when she was talking like that, or was she just joking because she seemed serious about what she was saying.

"Well, yes." Naruto told her team honestly turning around to face her team and watched as they groaned at her stupidity and childishness, probably trying to rememberhow they got stuck with her as a teammate in the first place.

"I'm ok now Sakura, I can stand on my own" Sasuke explained to the girl, pulling away and Sakura let him as she hid her disappointment behind a smile as she watched him steady himself before standing upright.

"I don't get it, we're here so what do we do now. You would think if no one was going to greet us there would be some directions about what to do next. Or do you think this is another test?" Naruto wondered aloud to her team feeling confused.

Sakura doubted that was the case in that this was another test they had to past. They were given the mission to get both scroll and make it to the tower, it had to be something involving the scrolls and that when she saw it, the poster on the wall directly above them.

"Look up at the poster, it has writing on it. Maybe it's some type of clue" Sakura pointed out to her team, all three looking up and staring at the poster trying to read what it said and seeing if there was a possible clue within the writing of some sort that would help them figure what to do from there.

"With out heaven," Naruto read allowed the first few words before pausing and reading it in her mind to herself. She wasn't sure what it all meant, were they supposed to, was it some type of code they had to decipher?

"I don get it, what it suppose to mean? I'm to tired to use my head right now." The other two rolled their eyes and ignored her stupidity and focused themselves on figuring it out while Naruto collapsed on her butt with frustration and pouted to herself.

"Moron, if you look close there are actually words missing from it. Mow much do you want to bet that this is probably where the scrolls come it to play" Sakura told the other girl like a know it all and it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So we should open the scrolls then?" Sasuke asked, almost unsure but Sakura seemed positive enough about her theory and what exactly did they have to lose at that point.

"Finally!" Naruto exasperated as she crawled to them before standing as Sasuke threw her the earth scroll to take and gave Sakura the heaven one, standing between the two as he watched.

"Lets open them together, on the count of three" Naruto said, as Sakura agreed slipping her thumb into the fold of the scroll.

"1..2..3" speaking together as one they pulled open their scrolls with suddenly shaking hands, rolling it out to see it contents and holding it out in front of them. They didn't understand what they were seeing and Sakura and Sasuke took to looking at the writing and kanji with surprise and intrigue as the tried to figure what it meant.

"What the hell is this!" Naruto asked annoyed and agitated, confusion laced in her voice as her eye started to twitch. She held it father out in front of her and tilted her head trying to see if it was suppose to make some sort of sense to her, but at the moment after what they went through not a lot was making sense to her with her head so jumbled.

Suddenly the scrolls were beginning to smoke, the kanji in the middle rising into a small hill and wiggling around in their hands. With realization as to what exactly it was Sasuke to a step back away from his teammates out of realization and not fear.

"It's a summoning, Naruto, Sakura let go of the scrolls!" but they didn't just let go of the scrolls they threw them across the room and away from them all and took a leap back to be next to Sasuke as the watched the spoke rise and mingle together, growing from the scrolls until they could see the shadow of a figure within the cloud before them and Naruto had her bow already drawn and a arrow notched.

And then the smoke began to clear and they couldn't believe who it was standing in front of them. They allowed sounds of shock to escape a they stared with their eyes wide at the person who was now in front of them.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked, lowering her bow so it dangled at her side in her grip, almost dropping it when she first saw him standing their. Well, at least it wasn't an enemy. Oh god what if they had to fight him as their next test? Naruto was starting to panic.

"Please, Iruka-Sensei, Please tell me you weren't summoned so we have to fight you because I would feel so bad kicking your butt" Iruka's eye twitched as his smile turned into a frown as he stared down at his bratty ex-student, and the girl he thought of as possibly a younger sister.

"No, you wont be fighting me," the _not that you could beat me you little twerp _going unsaid, ready enough to take up the challenge. After all he had taken this same dangerous test and made it out as a chunnin when he was her age with his own teammates after all, he wasn't that old he couldn't even take on his own pupils if he had to.

"At the end of the second exam you just went through it is set up with these scrolls that when you make it to this point one of us chunnin are assigned to meet you. I asked the Hokage himself if I could be the one to greet you myself" he smiles proudly at the three youths, tired and worn out they had made it so far.

"I don't understand, what do you mean to 'Greet us'?" he still smile, Sasuke always had to have all his basis covered and he was glad that he put him with Naruto this way she was a lot safer with these two watching her back.

"I have to admit that I'm actually surprised, you made it three days early. You'll have two days to rest after tonight, a treat those who will just make it in time wont be able to have." he was running off with himself and didn't realize until he felt the glares of the three before actually seeing them glaring at him so he got to the point instead of keeping them in suspense any longer.

"Congratulations, all three of you have passed the second test of the exam!" and then Naruto was tackling him, throwing her self at him and hugging his waist almost knocking him over as she laughed insanely with relief and joy. They passed!

He crawled over him like some giggling monkey until she was finally on his back, her arms around his neck as she hugged him from behind cheering in his ear.

"WE DID IT. SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME, WE REALLY DID IT" she screamed into the air tilting her head back and yelling it as loud as we could so any one else in the tower who had arrived before them could hear it.

It was like all her exhaustion was gone as she hugged Iruka, letting him see her blush and smile as her grin threatened to split her face in half as she continued to chant to the world that they had made it.

"WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT, WE DID IT" She waved her fist in the air and still managed to hold on as she celebrated with her usual hyper vigor. Nothing could beat this feeling she had right then, the pride, the exhaustion, the happiness, it was all just so incredible.

"I AM JUST SO HAPPY, I almost want to cry" she admitted to the room as her teammates finally fell to the ground with their own exhaustion and she stayed clingy to Iruka, making her way around so he could just see the exact joy in her expression as she cheered and his face softened as he smiled.

"You did good" Iruka said to her watching as she looked up with bright eyes that shined and glimmered as she smiled, blinking away what couldn't possibly be tears as she hugged him around the middle once more before turning back to her team, jumping about as they told her to shut up already.

"Kids" Iruka mumbled to himself shaking his head as he watched the team converse and chatter and yell before he finally decided to interrupt and finish with what he needed to do and why it was that he was really here.

XX

He sat crisscross on top one of the beds of the room he was sharing with his brother, his sister sitting in a chair polishing her fan and his brother tweaking some loose screws or whatever on his puppet on the bed next to his.

His siblings paid him no mind until they noticed his sand uncorking his gourd and they looked up with wide afraid eyes but made no move and said nothing, just watching him. From his gourd his sand pulled out a hair comb, beautiful and plan until it hovered infront of his face by his sand and he began to decorate it with his sand. Shaping and hardening little flowers her stuck them to the comb, decorating it over and over in a hundred different ways and never getting bored.

Temari sighed in relief as she watched her little brother. She always found it a little strange how interested and attached he was to that comb that their father had brought back from this exact village when they were but young children. He had tried to pass it on to her as a gift but she had no interest in such a thing and it was Gaara who shyly asked if he may have it. No one argued and gave it to him , thinking it was only one more strange thing about him, but whenever someone came near it or even threatened to take it from him he would go ballistic as if the thing was the only thing keeping him sane anymore if you could even call him that.

Sometime for hours on end Gaara would sit and decorate the hair piece with his sand, and nothing could possibly disturb him as if he was in some sort of trance. It was his prized possession in the whole world and no one knew exactly why. It could be that it was the only gift there father had ever given him or something else entirely. The point was that it calmed him.

"What is with you and that thing, it's not like you're a girl with a bunch of hair to put it in. You're a guy, so what's the appeal of decorating it" Kankuro was stupid enough to ask and sometimes Temari wished he would just keep his mouth shut and see that it made there brother happy instead of teasing him like he did.

"Well I think I'll head to bed we still have two more days until the second test is over for everyone so until then try not to make any trouble and I will see you in the morning" Saying that Temari yawned, lifting herself from her seat and grabbing her fan as she made her exit from the room. She only looked back once to throw a warning look at Kankuro to leave Gaara alone, but he only shrugged and went back to playing with his puppet and working out any kinks before he himself went to bed for the night.

Gaara didn't say anything as his sister left, he just put the comb back in his gourd and turned to lay on his side on his bed, officially shutting his siblings out for the rest of the night even though he knew he couldn't sleep, but he closed his eyes anyway imagining what it would be like if he could.

XX

Naruto wasn't sure she really listened to all of what Iruka had said to them, she was to busy dancing in her head with glee but she was pretty sure he had insulted her once during his little lecture. In truth she tried to pay attention to what he said, listening to him quote the poster as he placed in the missing word. But it was hard when she was both so excited and tired. But then Iruka said something."Don't push yourselves to hard in this third test. And especialy you Naru-Chan, I worry enough about you as it is-" and that's where Naruto had to stop him. it wasn't exactly a request, or maybe it was another piece of advice and he had this look on his face that Naruto just couldn't stand and it made something in her snap.

"You listen here, Iruka-Sensei. from the very moment you handed me my forehead protector I was no longer your student, you don't need to worry about me. This forehead protector that I treasure so dearly was once yours, it's is one of my greatest treasures and it is a symbol of not only my pride but that I am no longer a kid. Or you wouldn't have given it to me" she stopped for only a second to take a breath and grip her forehead protector between her fingers and held her bangs back with the other hand to show the leaf symbol of her village.

"Sure, it's true that I haven't changed much in my ability to relax, but I am not a child any more, I am a proud Kunoichi of my village. I am a Ninja" her stubbornness hadn't change either, and Iruka couldn't help but be unsure. He loved Naruto like family, and he didn't want to see her hurt but as she stood so tall in front of him he couldn't help but believe in her words.

"Your right, and I apologize. You are a ninja now, as the one to have made you one I should have more faith in you. Please forgive me?" he apologized, wearing an almost sad smile as he realized she was growing up. She wasn't a child anymore and he could only imagine how that will be when her own real brothers realized that.

"Of course I do, Iruka-Sensei. I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to" she smiled that wonderful smile of hers, the one that made you believe that everything would be ok, that the world was better because of that smile.

"I've met your brothers, Naru-Chan, all four of them and I could honestly say that they would be so proud of you if only they could here what you just said. And I'm sure your mother is very proud you also" Of course he left out the part where he tried to murder one of them out.

Somehow knowing that Iruka had met her brothers, that he approved of them, that he knew the truth, made Naruto think that maybe this family thing would work out and everything would be ok when she got back.

"Thank you, Iruka-Sensei. And I'm sorry, I would have told you sooner but I was just so distracted with the chunnin exam and everything that I didn't have a chance to" Iruka only smiled and ruffled her hair a second time not wanting to embarrass her by imitating another hug, after all like she had said, she wasn't a kid any more.

"It's alright, there good boys. Now I believe you'll be needing these." he handed Sakura two set of keys with numbers on them.

"What are these for, Iruka-Sensei?" she asked quizicaly, holding the keys up to better examine. Nothing about them were extraordinary, just plan, old brass keys."Your rooms, since you got here two days earlier your going to need a place to sleep and rest. One key is for the girls room and the other is for Sasuke, you'll be right next to each other. You'll stay there until the rest of the test in over and we can go on to the third" Sakura just gave an "oh" of understanding acceptance. Almost excited that they would be getting to sleep on actual beds.

"Well follow me and I'll show you to your rooms. You've been through a lot so I expect all you want to do is go to bed" Iruka hit the nail on the head because that's exactly what they wanted to do. And maybe shower, a hot shower would also be nice.

XX

Aki tossed and turned in his bed, the sheets tangle in his legs as he writhed atop the soft mattress in a fit.

_**His mother was screaming, she was in pain and Naruto was wailing in unison with the twins crying as Taka tried to protect them, hiding them with his own body in the corner of the room. All he saw was Biwako-grandma and Taji on the floor in a pool of blood and he started to shake in terror. What was happening?**_

_**There was a masked man, he was talking to Papa and Mama was still on the table, screaming and looked like she was in pain. He looked between his parents and the masked man holding his little sister. He had promised to protect her and she was already in danger, and he didn't know what to do. How could he protect his brothers and sister at the same time.**_

"_**BOYS, GET OUT OF HERE" he looked up to see his mother staring at them in the corner they were in shivering and scared and all she wanted to do was jump from where she was on the table and rush to their side.**_

"_**Aki, listen to me. You have to get your brothers to safety, take them out of here and run to the village as fast as you can. don't stop, don't look back" His fathers voice was scary, so cold and demanding and he was afraid, not of his father but that he would fail.**_

"_**You can do this, Aki" His mother assured him. Her boys had to get out of here or they would be to distracted to save Naruto. They, for the first time, were a liability they could not risk. But the look in his father eyes made him move when he thought her was frozen and soon he was with Taka and the Twins urging the boys to stand so they could run. The masked man was to involved and busy with Naruto to deal with them, and he only need one child to bargain with.**_

_**Taka was taking the lead, holding Nikki and Miki's hands and pulling them along as fast as he can, avoiding the masked man and trying not to cry himself as Aki yelled at them to run coming up behind them as they made it to the door that would lead to the room they had come from earlier where there was another door inside that opened to a staircase that would lead them down and out of the mountain they were really in. **_

_**When they were in the room they shut and locked the door behind them though it wouldn't have done much use anyway if anyone wanted to chase after them.**_

_**Taka had already made it to the stairs when he noticed that Aki wasn't following them anymore. What was he doing?"Aniki, we have to go Papa told us to go together. Your suppose to listen to Papa" Taka tried but Aki only shook his head.**_

"_**I cant, you go, take the twins and get to the village. I have to protect Mama and our Imoto" Aki told his brother, moving forward only to push them into the stair way and Taka looked panic and the twins cried even harder in hysterics.**_

_**"GO NOW!" and then he was shutting the door behind them, locking it before running back across the room to make it back inside where his mother and father and baby sister were. He had to be strong, he had to help Papa fight the bad guy trying to hurt his Mama and sister.**_

_**He made sure to be quiet when he reentered, and just in time to see the bad masked man throw Naruto in the air and was ready to stab her with a kunai, and all he could hear was his mothers scream.**_

"_**NARUTO, NO!"**_

Aki woke twisted and tangle in his bed sheets drenched with sweat and tears in his eyes, and all he could think was-

"Mom, please get here soon"

XX

Taka had yet to see his team like any of the other sensei's but knew they had been shown to theirs temporary room in the tower by a Konoha chunnin to rest and wait for any further information on what to do from there until the rest of the second test was over.

For now he could either return home or stay in the tower and watch over his team and sister and if he was lucky he would be able to see them in the morning if he was careful enough to sneak away, most teams didn't get to see their sensei's until the beginning of the third test. Until then he would let everyone rest before the butt whooping began.

XX

Saying goodnight to Iruka and Sasuke, Sakura closed the door of there room and let out a sigh of relief. The room itself was pretty sparse with two bed and a bathroom with a small table and In the corner and chairs, nothing very grand or worth any worthwhile impression, but the beds and chairs looked comfortable and that all they could really want. In fact Naruto was already stripping down to her underwear and crawling under the blankets of her chosen bed.

"At last a bed." Sighed Sakura as she fell on top the soft sheets of the last free bed in the room. She reveled in the feel of clean cotton against her scratched and bruised skin and worshipped the softness compared to the dirt and grassy earth they had been sleeping on before this. They didn't even have sleeping bags like on other missions, it made her appreciate things a bit more.

"Isn't this great, Naruto?" But the girl was already fast asleep snoring lightly. She looked so peaceful tucked beneath the sheet, and so small.

"Silly, girl, she forgot to take her protector off" shaking her head she realized just how hopeless this girl was on her own, and a part deep inside her was glad she now had a family to look after her.

Sighing she stood from the bed and leaned over Naruto to untie her forehead protector from her head, slipping it from her head and placing I on the night stand next to the girl. She stopped and just sat on the edge of the bed staring at the other sleeping so peaceful and she couldn't help herself. She brushed her bangs from her hair letting her fingers linger in the other hair before pulling back and going to her own bed to sleep.

Cuddling deep within the safety and comfort of the blankets of her bed Sakura followed Naruto's lead and began her journey into a peaceful slumber.

XX

When Naruto finally started to wake from her deep sleep she could hear the shower in the attached bathroom running and Sakura singing or humming or whatever that sound was that she was hearing besides the running water.

Turning on her other side she figured while Sakura was in the shower she could still manage to get a few more minutes of shut eye before she expected someone to bother her again. But it wasn't exactly like they had anything better to do until the third test started and they still had two days left if you counted today.

When there was a knock on there door Naruto ignored it at first, and then another knock and another until she finally jumped out of bed with a growl and marched crankily to the door and threw it open.

Sasuke just stood there, trying not to stare at his barely dressed teammate in front of him with her grumpy eyes, cute bed head tousled hair and cranky frown as she glared at him. He was about to say something but she slamed the door right in his face.

Having shut the door on Sasuke, so not in the mood to deal with him, she fell back on her bed.

"Naruto, what was that?" Sakura yelled from the bathroom, sticking her head out of the curtain and staring at the door that separated them."Nothing, Sakura-Chan, I just rolled off the bed by accident is all" she lied as snuggled with her pillow on top of the cushiony bed though her own bed at home was softer she was still happy to have a bed at all in this place to sleep in.

On the other side of the door Sasuke rolled his eyes as he listened to Naruto's lie before barging into the room on his own accord, slamming the door so hard it hit the wall behind it with a loud enough thud that Sakura almost ran out of the shower to see what the noise was.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled accusingly, automatically believing it was her who had to have done something to make such a loud noise. Naruto wanted to pound Sasuke's head in as she buried her face into her pillow trying to block out the rest of the world."It's me, Sakura" Sasuke announced, earning a rather annoying squeal as the pink haired girl of their team hurried to properly care for her looks so she may present her self to Sasuke looking attractive. Despite having looked up to Sakura before it was times like these that Naruto just couldn't stand the other girl.

"See what you did" the blond asked as she covered her head and ears with her pillow laying face first down on her bed as she tried to ignore the obvious douche bag in the room hovering about like some freakin' emo ghost that's soul purpose in life was to piss her off.

"Cant you put some clothes on, dobe?" aw her favorite pet name in the world, coming from the greatest pain in the ass in her life second to Aki.

"Last time I checked you're the one who barge into our room not the other way around, I don't have to do anything you say." but just then Naruto cringed as she heard the water of the shower turn off, the clattering of things around the bathroom and the shuffling of clothes before the bathroom door was pulled open. Sasuke smirked.

"NARUTO, WILL YOU PUT ON YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ALREADY" Sticking her tongue out at Sasuke Naruto grabbed her own clothes from the floor and went to take her turn in the bathroom shutting the door behind her she leaned against it for a minute, listening to Sakura's embarrassed laughter as she imagined her blushing face in front of Sasuke and scoffed. She would never understood what Sakura saw in that jerk.

Sighing she took the few steps needed to reache the shower, turning the water on before making sure that Sakura had left her at least one dry towel. Yep. There was one folded right on top of the toilet next to the shower.

As she waited for the water to warm she looked into the mirror, her reflection staring back at her and she wondered what it was about her that people saw on the outside of her. She would never be the girly type, she would always choose training over shopping, short and shirts instead of dresses, she loved being a ninja and she could never see herself being an ordinary girl because even if she hadn't chosen to be a Shinobi she would still never be normal.

When the mirror started to fog she realized the water was running warm enough and stripped down before stepping into the shower. The warm water washed away the dirt and grime in her hair and on her skin, and suddenly she just felt really calm like all her insecurities were being washed away down the drain with all the dirty water.

Taking what they offered to wash her hair she scrubbed at her blond locks with surprising vigor, her scalp felt like it had started to grow mold while she was in that damn forest and though she would still be scratched and bruised like the rest of her team at least she would be squeaky clean even if her clothes weren't. Apparently this place didn't have dry cleaning available for it's guests. But she took what she got and didn't complain.

XX

"Did you sleep well" It was probably at the crack of dawn when these words seemed to wake them from there slumber.

Taka had already dragged Senjiro from his bed who was currently sitting in one of the spare chairs in the girls room while trying not to nod off as Taka woke his other students.

"Taka-Sensei?" Miaka asked yawning as she sat up in her bed, stretching her arms up above her head, Nene had waken with less difficulty as she removed her self from beneath the blankets of her beds.

"Report. And I want every detail, Nene, do not leave anything out" Saying this he shot a dangerous look over her shoulder at Senjiro who jerked upright to sit rigid and straight before turning his eyes to the floor, not daring to meet his Sensei's eyes. He was a dead man.

XX

She was halfway out of the shower when she heard the scream and having no time to pull on her clothes Naruto quickly wrapped a towel around her self and ran out to see what the screaming and yelling was all about before someone came to their room.

When she got out of the bathroom still dripping wet with only a towel around her the first thing Naruto saw was Sasuke with a fur covered face and Sakura trying to get whatever it was attached to his face off of him. It was rather funny.

"What the hell is this thing, it wont let go?" Sakura complained with panic as she tried to get the creature off Sasuke before it suffocated him. If Sakura didn't seem so devastated and worried Naruto would have already to start laughing.

"Where did it come from?" Naruto asked, just standing there she watched the show with great amusement.

"From your jacket, you forgot it when you took the rest of your cd`1bcs into the bathroom so I went to pick it up from the floor and then this thing jumped our of the pocket and started to attack Sasuke-Kun and now it wont let his face go" It was so hard not to laugh as Sakura explained what happened, it really was, especially when it involved Sasuke.

Stepping closer and taking a better look Naruto saw the long fluffy tail attached to the rest and suddenly the mass of fur seemed familiar like she had seen it somewhere before, and that's when she realized it.

"I think it's the squirrel that had been with Lee when he helped us, it must have jumped in my pocket or something when I hadn't realized." Naruto said with a goofy grin remembering when Lee had fist appeared at the time and how he had thanked the squirrel.

"Who cares, just help me get it off" screeched Sakura as she tried once more with great difficulty to pry the rodent from Sasukes face as he struggled and flapped his arms wildly around.

"Do I have to Sakura-Chan, the little guy looks so comfortable where he is?" Just after saying that a small growl came from the mask of her and Naruto couldn't tell if it had come from Sasuke or the squirrel.

"Yes, now help be damn it!" Sakura snapped with a silent threat of violence to her person if she didn't hurry to move her ass along and help her with Sasuke.

"Fine, though I think he looks so much better this way, I'll help" Agreeing begrudgingly Naruto tightened the towel around her, her hair still dripping wet and water making trail down her peach tan skin she held back a shiver and made her way in front of Sasuke and next to Sakura to try her turn.

"Come on little guy, let go of the mean old teme" Naruto cooed as if she was rather talking to a baby then a vicious squirrel. But Naruto didn't think it was vicious at all, it was probably scared out it's little mind after staying in her pocket for all that time.

The squirrel dug it's claw deeper into the side of Sasuke's face and a noise of pain was heard under the blanket of fur that was covering Sasuke face and it took all she had not for her to burst out in laughter and leave Sasuke as he was while she finished changing from her shower.

"No,no,no. We don't want that, we want you to let go. That's right, we wont hurt you, if I can I'll take you to Bushy Brow, you seemed to like him before" She spoke softly, her voice carrying a sweet lilt to it as she cooed and hushed at the poor creature until at last it retracted it's claws and detached itself from the boys face.

"Aw, the poor thing is shaking." Naruto coddled the squirrel seeing this as a chance to make up for the rabbit on their mission to wave, she would set it free the moment she had the chance but for now she seemed to be stuck with the little guy until she could think of what to do with it.

"Give it here, I'll skin it, cook it, and make a god damn stew out of it" Sasuke threatened, and Naruto held the thin to her before it escaped to crawl around her neck to hide beneath her hair.

"You leave him alone" she warned him, stepping back as he took a step forward towards her his hand reaching into his kunai pouch for a kunai to kill the annoying rodent that had attacked him.

"Give the squirrel up, Naruto." Sasuke spoke sparkly as he moved closer to her and she moved further away.

"No way, teme." Sasuke was beginning to think she was defying him just to piss him off.

"Naruto!" he gave a roar and lunged for her as she tried to make a run back for the bathroom to hide and lock herself in so he couldn't get to her or her little squirrel friend.

But as he lunged for her, going for the squirrel at her neck he missed and his fingers accidentally hooked in her towel and as he lost balanced he brought her only cover with him to the floor.

And then there was screaming, really loud screaming that could be heard throughout the entire tower.

XX

Taka was half way to his sister assigned room when he heard the scream and was already running before he himself even realized he was.

He threw open the door and immediately wanted to slap a hand over his eyes to save his sister the shame and embarrassment but it was too late his sister was screaming at him, at both of them as Sasuke turned white as paper and then pink as he looked between the towel in his hand and up at Naruto who was currently trying to hide her bare naked body with her hands.

From there it was all by insticnt as Taka somehow managed to keep his eyes closed and grab Sasuke by the ankle and drag him literally out of the room, towel still in his hand, Naruto throwing anything she could at them as she screamed. If Taka thought she would have been mad at him before then she would be even more furious now.

So distracted by what he saw Taka sisnt duck and hit his head on the top of the doorway, only after letting the dizziness subside did he shut the door behind him and was just in time in doing so as his sister threw a lamp at them shattering against the wall next to the door.

"I HATE MEN!" even if she didn't meant it Naruto had said it, frustrated and loud as she tried to hold back her tears of absolute embarrassment and humiliation as she stormed into the bathroom still nude.

As fast as she could, Naruto fumbled with her clothes trying to get them on and not let what happened get to her. She was so gender confused, sometimes she had no shame in stripping down and then other times she was like this. She wasn't sure if it was because she was completely nude or because it was Sasuke and her second oldest brother that happened to see her like that all she knew was that she never wanted to have a repeat ever again.

Trying to calm her self she took a deep breath and pinched her cheeks. She would not start acting like this now, she had to regain control over the situation and be herself and the best bet for her to go on is to act as if it never happened and focus on something else to distract her. Like the fact that her brother had sent his own Gennin team after her as body guards.

XX

"Well Kushina-San I can honestly say that I am disappointed to be parting with you after only a day but I understand that you must get to your children." Shiruku said, speaking with a disappointed tone as she smiled sadly while walking with her to the entrance on her village to see her friend and her companions off.

"So am I, but as you said I must get to my children. Thank you, Shiruku-Chan for all of your hospitality during our stay in your village. They would have to catch up another time, but until then her main focus would be getting to her children.

"Before you go, Kushina-San, I have a gift for you to give to your daughter. A gift." Pulling from out from somewhere on her person Shiruku handed the redheaded woman something wrapped and tied. Kushina had Eiri hold it for her while she opened the gift, her curiosity to what it was being to much.

Pulling back the wrapping Kushina lifted from the packaging a red yukata with beautiful pink roses and a yellow obi. It was beautiful, and Kushina could already picture her daughter wearing it.

"I made it myself, worked all last night until it was perfect for your little girl" And Kushina knew she meant what she said and the true sincerity she felt for her and her family.

"It's lovely, Shiruku-Chan, and I'm sure Naruto will like it as much as I do" Being careful Kushina folded everything back up and redid the packaging and wrapping before giving it to Hamako to care for during the rest of their journey until she asked for it.

"I'm glad. Next you visit you must bring her with you for me to meet, and of course your sons as well" Shiruku said as they at last reached their destination, a thick fog before them that they would once more pass through to get out. After all it was called the Village hidden in the mist.

"Of course"

XX

"Naruto, are you okay in there" Sakura asked worriedly, pressing her ear to the door trying to listen in for any sign of life.

It had already been a good five minutes and Naruto still hadn't come out and she was worried that id she didn't come out soon that her teammates brother would start attacking Sasuke.

So far all Taka was doing was keeping Sasuke out of the room and glaring at him as he stood in front of the door to there room. But that glare held a million painful threats to his person if he even tried to get past him.

Naruto didn't say anything but just opened the door and exited the bathroom and out in front of Sakura, the squirrel hidden somewhere on her from Sasuke. She would have to get the little guy out of this place as fast as possible if it wanted to live. To many dangerous among the humans for it to freely go about wandering alone.

"I'm guessing that that is your brother outside with Sasuke-Kun, I didn't really ask him to confirm" Sakura asked with a hint of irritation.

"Ya, he's my brother. He's the second oldest, his name is Taka. I guess should do damage control, huh?" But Sakura only gave her a "You-think" look.

Sighing Naruto first grabbed her jacket, trying to stall, before walking very slowly to the door of there room to calm the storm brewing between Sasuke and Taka.

XX

Taka himself wasn't actually that upset with Sasuke, if anything the older male was more so embarrassed about the whole situation then anything. After all, warding off boys from there sister was Aki and the Twins job, his was the calm, neutral, silent brother who watched from the side.

In truth Taka wanted to ask the dark boy in front of him what happened while also trying to avoid getting himself in any more hot water with his sister. It should be Aki in this situation not him.

If he didn't love his sister so much, or the obvious he would ask himself exactly what he was thinking when he sent his gennin team to guard his sister during the exams. That was probably the biggest mistake he could make with her. Underestimating her.

"Taka, you can stop the intimidation act now." Taka was almost relived when he heard his sister say that from behind him, a slight breeze from the open door brushing the back of his neck. Stepping out of the way he let his sister out from the room and into the hall.

"Well it seems you to have already met. Sasuke-Teme, this is the second oldest of my four brothers, Taka. Taka this is my stuck up teammate, Sasuke-Teme" Naruto introduced them to each other with a great deal of bitter sarcasm as she turned her icy stare between the two.

"What do you want, Taka?" Naruto asked trying to remain calm, she would wait to punch him when they were alone and she was positive that she would not be disqualified from the exam because she happen to attack a sensei of one of the teams participating.

"I think we should talk" Taka told her.

"Your right, we should talk because you have a lot of explaining to do" she agreed before turning back to Sasuke with annoyance and her usual disdain for the other as she tried to keep herself from blushing.

"Your not going to get any where near that squirrel, just to let you know. But besides that why are you here, Teme" Naruto said, throwing the fact out there before asking the question on her mind the moment he barged into there room after she had already shut the door in his face.

"Breakfast. A chunnin stopped by my room to tell me about the open cafeteria upstairs. I came to get the both of you. We'll be needing energy for whatever our next test will be" Sasuke told her between clenched teeth as he glared at her.

Well when he said it like it was a bit harder to be mad at him. He should have said that when he first came knocking, maybe if he had she wouldn't have reacted the way she did

"Oh" she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly as she tried to think of a way of getting out of this awkward situation.

"Why don't you stay and talk with your brother, Naruto. And when your done you can meet us at the cafeteria?" Saved by Sakura, Naruto would have to thank her later for this even if she wasn't sure the motive behind her suggestion. She could be trying to help or she just wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

Naruto had her money on the last.

TBC

**So now you should know who Naruto will be paired with in the future, but like every growing girl she will have her own crushes and those after her heart.**

**I Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will give a LOT of reviews. Reviews are what make me giddy and happy enough to keep writing. **


	19. Reality

**Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you can enjoy this one just as much. At long last I give you CHAPTER NINETEEN.**

Chapter Nineteen

"Well me and, Sasuke-Kun will just be going now. See you at the cafeteria, Naruto" Sakura suddenly announced as she grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started to drag him off without even knowing where the cafeteria even was, hoping that she would get it right so she would not have to stop and turn around if Sasuke happen to tell her it was the other way.

"Start talking before I give you a black eye, and I'm sure that would be rather embarrassing to explain to the other jounin sensei's that it was your kid sister who gave it to you" Naruto threatened as she folded her arms across her chest tilting her head almost all the way back to stare up at her older brother.

Taka tried not to wince at his sister threat, it was not an empty one to just take lightly, he was tip toeing on thin ice right not with her and he had to be careful if he didn't want to fall through into freezing water below.

"I'm not going to going to apologize if that is what you want. Because I am not sorry. These exams are dangerous, Naru-Chan and our family only just got you back" he told her, keeping himself calm as he tried to read her. Fist clenched tightly, teeth grinding, and eyes dark like the brewing of a sea storm.

"That's bull, and you know it. You said you had faith in me, that you believed in me yet you still sent your own team to protect me." it was taking all that Naruto had to scream at him as loud as possible, but she would settle for mild.

"No, it's not. It's the truth. I told my team to watch over you, but not to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary to secure your life, because I believe in your abilities enough to know you can fight your own battles and win. And I realize that my team might have been a bit overbearing on you and I will apologize for them. In our history you are not spoken of as a monster, your spoken of as a savior to a village once our brother in arms" Naruto groaned, and turned, pressing her forearms and forehead against the stone wall hiding her face as she tried to think about what she should say next to win this argument.

"I get that, even though it's all really strange to me, I kinda understand. But still, it made me look week in front of my teammates and even the other teams, how do you think that makes me feel?" she pouted but not near defeat yet. Naruto was still angry, despite how she sounded something like this wasn't that easy to get over just like that.

"It's just I really, really hate lying and being lied to makes me feel like no one can trust me and it pisses me off that my own brother lied to me." she pushed herself from the wall and looked back up at him, her eyes desperate to make the point. She spoke nothing but the truth. She hated lying, she hated when she had to lie, and she hated being lied to especially. She believed honesty was the best policy, and it killed her a little inside to know no one had told her that she was a jinchuuriki, that she had a family. And it was hard not telling her team either, what she was, about the monster inside of her but that would leave her at the risk of rejection and loosing her team, and though she hated lying about it she was forbidden by the Hokages law to tell them.

"If I had known you would react any differently then you had I might have told you, but I know you enough to know you would not" he had a point. Naruto knew, though she would deny it, that if he had told her what he was doing that she would have completely freaked out the same as when she first found out about his team. It just proved she had more maturing and growing up to do.

"I get it already" she grumbled to him with the greatest displeasure as she gave up on arguing anymore, she was at a lost for anymore excuses she could use. Now what? They were just standing there, silent and awkward, shuffling on there feet and shifting there weight from one foot to the other.

"I'll take you to the cafeteria" giving his sister a nudge towards the direction Sakura and Sasuke had left they began to walk together down towards where the food was. Later she found out that they weren't given much, just a normal amount of food among you, you would have a days worth rations each day they were in the tower until the start of the next part of the exam, that way the other teams who came last wouldn't be at too much of a disadvantage by pumping them up with so much food and energy that they would easily be able to out last any who came in last.

"I heard from someone in the exams that apparently Whirlpool has some lost princess and I cant help wondering why it was that your team kept calling me Hime and princess when I first met them. Please, Taka, tell me I am not a princess, I am begging you. I am so not princess material." The whine in her voice as she trudged her way forward beside him made it hard for Taka not to grin. And since such a rare opportunity to came around for him to mess with his darling little sisters head he decided to have a little fun and tease her with his last words as they arrived at the cafeteria.

"Alright, then I wont tell you" that stopped her in her tracks as it caught up to her what exactly his answer meant as he started to walk away back to where it was that he belonged until later while she was at the opening to the cafeteria, the chattering and hush whispers of the others teams filling the room beyond with their conversation.

"Wait, so is that yes or a no? Am I, Taka? Seriously this is not funny, you have to tell me now or it's going to drive me nuts until I know." he chuckled lightly to himself as she yelled after him, her feet stuck to the floor before Sakura came out, pulling her into the large room and towards where her team had occupied a table and stopping Naruto from further calling out to her brother.

"There you are, Naruto, we've been waiting for you. They only serve food between certain times so if your late you wont get any and we didn't know how long you would take so I made a tray up for you." Sakura made sure to explain to her, drilling the meal times into her head, all three. Breakfast, lunch and dinner and just in case she even told the blonde that she had written it down for her so she didn't forget just incase at some unlikely point that they got separated and Sakura or Sasuke wasn't there to tell her.

At last she was able to pull her arm free of Sakura to fallow her without being dragged, taking a slow walk as she looked around at the other teams casting analyzing and judging glances when she spotted the team from Suna and suddenly her eyes locked with the boy who had totally ignored her the first time they met when he told her he didn't care about learning her name just Sasuke's. And there was something in those green eyes she recognized for a moment, they were cold, heartless and angry, and she knew those eyes all too well because she carried that same look in her eyes for most of her childhood. But as soon as the empathy had come it was gone as the other two's eyes turned to her and she stuck her tongue out in challenge and mockery. Snickering as she watched as the older boy of the group, Kankuro, got all mad before she was tugged away by Sakura before something started that would get them disqualified.

The next team that she noticed was Kabuto and his group and made sure to give a enthusiastic wave of greeting as she passed which was returned with a much calmer wave and a pleasant smile before Kabuto excused himself from his own table to personally meet them, or more specifically to meet and greet Naruto.

"Did you sleep well, Naru-Chan. I heard this terrible scream earlier" Naruto blushed at the thought of any one bearing witness to the horrible incident of that morning but at least he seemed unaware of the details.

"I was out as light the moment I hit the bed" she admitted and Kabuto took that as a good sign as she grinned broadly at him with her trade mark expression, her confidence shining through in the way she held her self showing no self doubt.

"Well I suppose we were all terribly exhausted after the trialing events of the previous test. I assure you that before we even made it to our own room my teammates were dragging me down the halls I was such dead weight" Kabuto joked, earning a laugh from Naruto.

From where Team Seven had previously reserved their table, Sasuke was glaring kunai at Kabuto as he interacted with his teammate. He didn't like the other getting so close with Naruto as he seemingly was. He had to be up to something, because Sasuke couldn't help but believe there wasn't some ulterior motive for his continuing appearance before them and especially Naruto who's interest in annoyed him to know end. Finaly just when he had enough and was about to go up to them it seemed Sakura had enough of being ignore and decided to put an end to the two's oh so friendly chatting as she interrupted them with some excuse about the food going cold.

Relaxing his body Sasuke went back to making sure he ate all of the food of his own plate to preserve and gain energy in the next few days not knowing what it was they would be facing next. Either way he wanted to prepare his body as best as possible, he would not accept failure in this exam.

The next group was one Naruto had been hoping to see, at least she had wanted to see one of them and the way she brightened did not go unnoticed by Sakura .

"I just need a second Sakura" and the other girl groaned in annoyance as Naruto trotted over to Lee and his team. A smile blazing a trail across Naruto's face as she got closer to the spandex clad boy.

"Bushy-Brow!" she called out to him watching as he lifted his head up from speaking with Tenten, a smile coming on to his own face as he took notice of her and suddenly Naruto felt warm in the face as he stood politely to greet her.

"Naruto-Chan" he returned as he remained standing as she stopped before him, ignoring the suspicious looks that Neji was sending her. He was as uptight as Sasuke.

"I have a friend who I think would really like to see you, I think you know him already" saying that she reached into her jacket and pulled out the squirrel from before who immediately jumped from her hands to Lee's shoulder.

"My youthful little friend, what are you doing in such a place as this?" He asked as he rubbed a finger onto of the squirrels head in a petting motion. The little guy perched on his shoulder rubbed his head against the older boys cheek before cleaning itself.

"He stowed away in my jacket without me realizing it, and the next thing I know this morning he was attacking Sasuke's face and lets just say that wasn't the greatest way to make a good impression on the Teme. So I wondering if he could stay with you for a little while until we can find a way to set him free." she asked hoping it would not be too much trouble.

"He seemed to really like you last time and Sasuke nearly killed him earlier, so it's not exactly in the little guys best interest if he stays with me. If I could find a ground level window in this place I would let him go myself but I cant so far" she could only imagine what Sasuke would do to the poor thing the moment she let the little rodent out of her sight or if she fell asleep she could just imagine him sneaking in to the room to get to the little guy. The teme had a serious grudge against the thing after this morning.

"Of course, we are sure to find away to allow this youthful friend of ours to return home. And until then I will care and nurture him with my burning youth" Ya great, so that was settled. Saying her thanks to Lee she said high to Tenten, ignoring Neji, before she started to head back to Sakura towards there table before she was knocked to the floor by a familiar pigtailed figure.

"Naru-Sama!" a high voice cheered as arms were tightly wrapped around her middle in a vise grip that didn't seem like it would be loosening it's hold any time soon. "Miaka." a warning toned voice sounded as Nene walked forward towards them, one foot in front of the other in a remarkable elegant grace. But Miaka was stubborn and shook her head as she laid atop Naruto, her arms becoming even tighter around the other and Naruto feared she may end up breaking one of her ribs while she constricted her breathing in the process.

"No" she pouted, acting like a spoiled child as she clung to there princess so very strongly, yet somehow they manage to come to a stand with Miaka still wrapped around Naruto.

"That's now fair, why does Miaka get to hug Naruto-Sama?" Nene, Miaka, and Naruto all glared at him.

"Because you're a pervert" Miaka and Nene said together, knowing him the best as he sulked like a baby as he dragged his feet."Am not." he said in a grumble of dejection before smiling at the princess before them still unaware of she was to them. But who said she couldn't be a normal girl, though she was for from being normal, for a little while going unaware of her real political standing among the nations.

"Oh, Naru-Sama, Taka-Sensei gave us such a harsh scolding earlier. We didn't mean to embarrass you, we really didn't, we were only following orders so please forgive us" Miaka cried looking up at Naruto with these big eyes. And Naruto had to fight not to tell her off for embarrassing her in front of everyone right now.

"Ya, ya, orders from my brother I get it you were just doing what you had to do. But like I said I don't need protection, but I do need food" Miaka took the hint and let go and switched to holding the princess hand as her and her team came to sit with the rest of Team Seven something none of the other teams were doing, after all they were all competition.

Before they even took a seat the glaring match between Sasuke and Senjiro had begun while Nene was indifferent and Miaka was her sweet usual self paying no attention to them as she clung to Naruto with this bright smile that made her cheeks glow, as if being with Naruto was the greatest thing in the world. The look of pure adoration she received was something completely new for the blonde and she didn't exactly know how to handle the others endearing affection.

"This is food?" Naruto asked pushing around the bland contents of the tray around.

"Just eat it, Dobe. If the next test is another group exam I don't want you to be holding me back" Naruto rolled her eyes but she knew Sasuke had a point, she regretted not bringing the left over fish she had and breaking into the kitchen and cooking that for them, and their room didn't have anywhere they could cook it for themselves either unless they made a campfire in the middle of one of their rooms.

"Watch what you say to her, Uchiha" Senjiro warned, he hadn't liked the other boy from the beginning and he wouldn't have him or anyone else disrespecting their princess. Nene smacked him upside the head and warned him about causing trouble but Naruto was grinning, she liked it when others told off Sasuke.

"I want raaaaaamen" she dragged out in a annoying whine slouching in her seat, taking another gross fork full of food unto her mouth and stomaching it for the sake of preservation and strength.

"Just wait, once this is over I'm gonna have my brothers treat me to so much ramen that Ichiraku will have to shut down for a week to restock" she boasted, her mouth pooling with drool as she daydreamed of all the Ramen Teuchi would prepare for her in congratulations for passing all of the tests. And when she became a chunnin they would serve her for FREE as a gift for passing the exam

The thought of ramen alone allowed her to be able to clean her plate of all the food on it without complaint feeling pumped and excited to go on to the next stage already.

"Oh and if you three even try to interfere with the next test I will seriously have to kill you guys, and though I know my brother loves me I don't think he will appreciate his little sister murdering his gennin team" she smiled at them a dangerous aura emanating from her as she gave them fair warning to her intentions if they dared to get in her way of independence.

"I don't think that will be necessary and assure you, Naruto-Sama, we wont be interfering again." Nene told her and Naruto let out a sigh of relief as her smile became lighter and more natural.

"So what do we do now until the next test, just stay in our rooms all day long except for meals.?" Sakura nodded is answer of the blondes question as the girl huffed and rest her chin in her hands, her elbows resting and bracing herself against the top of the table. It didn't seem like there was any other alternative besides the obvious.

"This is going to suck if we have to wait with nothing to do" Naruto said her thoughts out loud to her team. Her mind buzzing with the troubled thought of boredom.

"Just think about it this way, your mother is on her way to Konoha right now, probably just days away from being here and by the time the next test comes and goes your family and you will be together as a whole" Nene said with poetic justice as she calmely took another bite of the remaining food on her own tray. And Naruto beamed at the thought of how soon her mother could be here that she was practically glowing.

"I'm going back to the rooms" Sasuke suddenly announced as he stood up and started his leave Sakura wanted to go after him but first turned to Naruto and Nene with absolute rage.

"Great, just rube in the fact you have a family now when he will never get his back" The moment Sakura was finished she didn't have the chance to run after Sasuke because Naruto had beat her to the punch as she chased after Sasuke who already seemed like he had gotten a mile away from them.

When Sakura attempted to go after the two of them it was the tiny Miaka who held her back by the arms, a warning in her eyes as she looked up at Sakura before looking at the empty door way of the cafeteria.

"Don't. None of us who have families, who've never lost what they had lost have the right to interfere between them. And don't you dare think Naruto-Sama doesn't feel guilty, I can see it in her eyes that she does and she shouldn't have to feel guilty about getting back what was stolen from her" Miaka scolded harshly, her grip tight around the others arms.

"I'm sorry about your teammate's family, but you have no right to say that to her. And I wont let any harm come to her, be it physical or emotional like what you are causing her. Naruto-Sama knows better than anyone how Sasuke probably feels, you don't." the harsh reality of what was just spoken from this pixie of a girl weighed on her like a ton of bricks that had just fallen on her from ten stories high, crushing down on Sakura and shattering everything inside of her. The realization of how much Naruto had in common with her crush, how close they could really be, how she would be able to understand Sasuke in ways she could never almost destroyed her in a way she never thought Naruto could possibly do to her.

"Hey, teme wait up!" Naruto called after the dark haired boy, chasing him down the halls back towards their rooms and Naruto briefly wondered how it was he could have gotten so far ahead of her by just _walking. _and he kept on walking, ignoring her as she called after him.

Naruto couldn't help but to wonder about what exactly she planned to say to him when she got him to stop. "Sorry, teme, that my lost family is actually alive and yours is still dead" ? ya because that would have a happy ending. In truth she had never know what she was going to say to him when she got there. Was there really any thing she could say to make things better for him or this situation suddenly between them.

"Sasuke!" she called finally reaching him, her arm stretched out in front and her hand coming down on his shoulder to hold him back, and when he spun around to face her she had expected anything then what he did.

Pulling her into his arms he tucked her head beneath his chin and held onto her, as shocked and horrified as she was Naruto couldn't seem to be able to move. She had thought he might make fun of her, tease her, even possibly yell at her and they would get into a fight and when it was all out and they blew off the steam of it all everything would be normal again between them and they could ignore the whole "I have a family now and you don't" thing for a little while longer.

Sasuke didn't say a word but Naruto could feel against her own body how tense he was. The time he spent holding her felt as if it was continuing on forever, that Sasuke would never let go by how tightly he seemed to cling to her. Naruto had never seen Sasuke so vulnerable or filled with enough emotion to actually hug someone like he was hugging her, and it scared her a little.

It wasn't fair, Sasuke thought, how Naruto could receive a family when his would forever be lost to him, never to reappear before him like Naruto's had. He hated her more than ever for it, so why was it he was holding her so tight in his embrace, why was it he wanted to tell her everything and know she would accept his weakness. But he wasn't allowed weakness, weakness wouldn't help him reach his goal, weakness would kill his brother for him. And so he pushed her away, hard, so she stumbled back before turning on his heal and walking the rest of the way back to his room as if nothing just happened between them and leaving a very confused Naruto behind.

* * *

They had been escorted through the fog and once again on their own, heading to catch another boat to the Land Of Waves before making it to their final destination which was Konoha. Their timing was superb and if they continued as they were they would be their in the next few days.

"We are nearly their, you must be so anxious to see the princess, Kushina-Sama?" Hamako asked the woman as she came to a pace beside one of the eldest princess's and children to there reigning queen.

"I am" She said excitedly, her head swimming with thoughts of her daughter and sons and being together with them. She wondered how Naruto would react, would she be angry with her, sad, would she be happy. So many questions, so many possibilities for their future that is if she didn't destroy Konoha first and was executed for murdering the dastardly council who was at fault for everything.

"We are all excited to be the first out of our village to see her as well. It will be a great honor to meet her with you" the younger woman admitted with a smile.,

"I'm glad it was you and the others assigned after me, I probably would have murdered those stuck up Anbu. No matter what village it is it always seem like the Anbu have giants sticks up their butts" Kushina told her rolling her eyes. She never did take well to Anbu and their masked mysteries. Especialy the Anbu in Konoha and their leader Danzo. The man had once tried to make her a weapon because she had the Kyuubi inside of her, but the third Hokage would have none of that and thankfully it seems he had done the same for her daughter as well and protected her from that vile man and his masked assassins with their lies and secrets. And one more man on her hit list for taking her daughter from her and lying to her family. Out of all those men it was his head that she wanted on a spike before everyone because she knew that conniving bastard had the biggest part in this somehow. After all he had already ruined so many lives before, always was up to no good, on her scale he was no better then Orochimaru with his backwards way's. She could only imagine the experiments, the torture, the cruelty he had caused under the excuse he was doing it for his village. If he ever became Hokage the man would be a tyrant just as he was as the leader of Roots.

They continued on their travel without rest until they made it too the port. Finding the docks within the small town they were now it they quickly found the first boat setting sail across the water and urged the captain to take the sail quick across the water to the shore beyond. And after much persuasion by Kushina you wouldn't believe a boat could move so fast, but here they were skidding across the water to the other side.

Sticking her head overboard Kushina smiled and took a deep breath of the sea air, trickling mist sprinkling her wave and stinging her cheeks as the wind blew her long red hair back behind her into the air. The closer they came the more she smiled, the more she beamed with a radiance from within her that made her glow. The nearer they got to Konoha the lighter her heart became.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Congratulation's you two, this time you will be having a girl" The nurse smiled as she took her glowing hands off of Kushina's swelled tummy.**_

"_**A girl, a baby girl." Finally the gods had answered his prayers for a daughter after having already four sons to succeed him all he had wanted after the twins was a daughter, a little girl. **_

_**Silent tears dripped down his cheeks to tip of his chin. Drip, drip, drip. One by one they to the stone floor of the private hospital room."Oh, Minato-Kun, don't cry" Kushina told him reaching out to his face as the nurse rolled down her gown. He caught her hand between his own and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles tenderly.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Kushi-Chan, you know I can be such a crybaby. I'm just so happy is all. We've been trying for a girl since Taka was born and after the twins I was so worried to try again" Minato had wanted a girl so badly and Kushina being the loving and devoted wife she was wanted nothing more then to give him the daughter they both so desired.**_

_**In the corner of the room the twins bounced as they chanted "pink baby" over and over again, able to decipher that a girl when born is put in a pink blanket and a boy blue, so instead of saying sister or girl they just called their new unborn sister pink baby since a name had yet to be decided.**_

"_**Baby sister?" Taka asked pulling on his father pant leg, his eyes stoic as ever. Most would think that would be creepy for a child to have such eyes but Minato thought it was adorable, it reminded him of his student Kakashi when he was bored and uninterested in anything which was most of the time. Behind him Aki was holding the twins hands as they stood on knobby legs while their older brother practically vibrated with excitement to know if they would be having a sister or not.**_

"_**Yes, a baby sister." Minato told his sons and all four boys squealed in delight as they bounced on their little feet around the room. They were so happy. One big happy family.**_

"_**I also heard that Mikoto was supposed to be having a girl* also, this will be their second child after Itachi-kun." Minato said to Kushina as he whipped away the remainder of his tears, changing the subject as the nurse adjusted the bed to help her sit up."Oh how exciting, she supposed to be due three months before out little bun in the oven comes, so we'll be able to meet her new baby before our own comes. It's a shame Itachi and Aki can get along as well as we do, the two absolutely ignore each other when we set up play dates" Kushina explained to her husband as she stood from the hospital bed, flattening out the wrinkles in her dress as the nurse cleared them, their appointment finished. It wasn't until recently that the two young boys seemed to have anything in common until Mikoto got pregnant again. It's not that they fought or argued but they never seemed to have any common ground of interest to form a friendship. Mikoto was her best friend and the two only wished for their children to have the same relationship. So far it did not seem to be happening until now, with Mikoto being pregnant again that meant that Itachi would finally have a younger sibling which meant the young prodigy finally had something in common with her Aki. When the two got together now all they could talk about was how they would protect their new baby sibling when they were born. The two were so excited.**_

_**Unlike Aki, Itachi didn't care whether he had a brother or sister, he was just happy to have someone to love, take care of, protect and watch over. He was truly a sweet boy once you broke through his defenses.**_

"_**Well we better get home if I'm to feed my starving boys" Kushina said as she kneeled down to tickle Miki's tummy before scooping him up in hers arms while Minato picked up Nikki and resting him on his knee. While Taka took a hold of his mothers free hand, Aki took his fathers, his small hand wrapping around his fingers as they walked out of the hospital together as a family.**_

_**Later that night after dinner when they had put the boys to bed Kushina made her way back down stairs where she was stopped at the bottom by her waiting husband.**_

"_**Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked her, stopping her at the bottom step of the stairs and taking her hands in his.**_

"_**Practically everyday of my pregnancy, all three of them" she answered with a smile, leaning in and kissing the top of her husband mane of blonde hair which he shared with only one of his sons.**_

_**And suddenly he was sinking to his knees in front of her, placing his ear to her stomach, one arm coming around to be placed near the small of his back and the other at the side of her swelling stomach to feel the kicking life inside.**_

_**Sighing she rested of her hand up high on his back around his shoulders and the other place a top his arm. The pink fabric of her dress smooth against his skin. She had worn it for luck that it would be a girl when they found out today.**_

"_**A girl. We're going to have a girl, Kushi-Chan" he said to her in excited whisper as not to make their sons upstairs.**_

"_**Yes, I know. I was at the doctors too you know." she said to him playfully, remembering every moment as well as he did.**_

"_**A girl, a baby girl" he said again as he felt a kick against his palm, as if their daughter was responding to the statement of her gender.**_

"_**A girl, Minato-Kun. A daughter" **_

_**End Flashback**_

When Kushina opened her eyes again after the memory, her darling loves face fading from her vision a lone tear escaped her eyes mingling into nothingness with the sea water hitting her face with the tiny splash of each drop.

Taking a deep breath she noticed they were already a quarter across the wave, and in not time at all they would soon be at the island.

"Kushina-Sama?" Eri asked her, taking a step nearer to her. A silent concern in his eyes as he watched her at the side of the boat. Her eyes had been closed for a while not as she stood and he had been worried that she might have fallen asleep standing and that a single bump could have her falling overboard into the water.

"Don't look so concerned, Eri, I was just lost in my thoughts" she admitted him unable to help the weary attempt of a smile she gave him. And that one smile gave everything a way, how much she was hurting, how tired she was, how much she just wanted to be with her family, and to see her daughter's beautiful face for herself instead of just a picture.

"Soon, Kushina-Sama, soon it will be over" was the only reassuring words he could possibly give to ease his highnesses troubled heart and mind.

"It will never be over, Eri. There will always be injustice made against the innocent, like the one done upon my family. We can only ever hope to have the power to eventually make it right" Minato had said those words to her once, a long time ago at the end of another war, when she had finally thought it was over those were the words he said to her. But being raised among war all Kushina wanted was peace and tried to keep a daily one in her life.

Eri had nothing to possibly say to that so he rejoined the rest of their group watching over Kushina silently beside the others.

Tilting her head back she stared up at the blue sea sky the same color as she husband and daughters eyes and smiled, trying to think of how close they were getting. It might not ever be over but at least she would have her daughter again and that was the most important thing in the world to her.

Finally the boat was docked. Thanking the captain for the ride and giving him the toll for the ride the group were off again to the main village to take the newly built bridge across the water to the Land Of Fire. Since they had been well rested do to the boat ride they had no need to stop until they reached the trading and shipping district of the land where the bridge they were told to take across would be.

They were nearly to the village when Kushina finally sensed them. She felt like a fool for not have noticed earlier. They must of followed them over the water by foot through the mist. She halted and when she did so did the others. Turning around she looked up into the mangroves around them, pinpointing the location of her fellow ninja before she shot two chakra chains from her chest, piercing into the foliage of the mangroves and wrapping around the target before pulling their followers out from their hiding and down to the earth making a splash as they fell into the shallow river.

"Kurage and Unagi. Should have know the village wouldn't trust me enough to just send chunnin and jounin with me, but they had to have Anbu watch over me as well. What am I five. I don't need baby sister, tebane!" Complained Kushina as her chakra chains retreated from the two, her hands on her hips as she watched the two masked clad Shinobi stand from the murky water of the river. One had a white mask with a black painted jellyfish on it. Kurage. The other had an eel painted on his mask, Unagi. Each mask had black almond shaped eyes holes and a red line of a mouth across black paint.

"We are only following orders, Kushina-Sama" Unagi responded wringing out the hemming of his clothes. Kurage stood next to him as if he wasn't soaking wet at all, like it was second nature to be like this. There was something wrong with that one, Kushina thought, maybe the guy wasn't right in the head. Not many Anbu were.

"Well seeing as I really have no choice but to deal with you, you can either choose to keep tailing us as you were are join our little group" They chose to jump back into the trees giving Kushina her answer. It was probably for the best if they stayed out of her sight. She didn't really have any problem with those two but their group was big as it was, it would be easier it they kept a distance for now until they got to the village when their real job would start. Stopping Kushina from destroying Konoha.

It was mid day when they arrived at the small village, the towns people were out and about running errands and going on with their jobs. It was carefree and lively, people were smiling as they greeted each other on the streets, the people seemed so alive.

"Kushina-Sama, I'm hungry can we please stop to eat somewhere, none of us has had a meal since we left from Kirigakura" Akinobu whined as he dragged behind, his stomach growling consistently since he got the first whiff of a cooked meal when they past the first restaurant they were met with as they entered the village.

"All right, we'll stop at the next place serving food" she told them drifting back to ask Kurage and Unagi if they wanted anything knowing they wouldn't be coming out of the shadows until they left the village and population. Unagi was tempted but Kurage pulled him back. Though Unagi was able to whisper his dinner request to Kushina while Kurage said he was fine. Leaving the two she returned to her group just as she found them going into a grill and sake house. Skipping to meet them they were seated together at two tables due to the size of their group and brought their meet to cook on the grill in the center of the table.

Grabbing for a slice of the pork among the assortment of meat cooking in front of them something Kushina heard caught her attention.

"Honestly, dad, I know you're a drunkard but I thought after Naruto you would at least cut back a little" a woman sighed as she came to collect her father at the bar of the establishment. And before any of them realized it Kushina had left the booth, jumping over anything in her way until she was beside father and daughter taking hold of the womans shoulder and spinning her to face her.

"You know Naruto, you know my daughter?" she asked, her eyes wide and urgent to know. She wanted to know all there was to know about her daughter, and if they people here knew her she wanted to hear everything. Her sons could only give her so much information until she arrived and to hear about her daughter through another's mouth besides just the words on a piece of paper was a whole other thing.

"That cross-dressing brat? Of course we know her, what she to you?" The old man glared at her suspiciously, as if he hadn't just heard a word she said.

"Like I said, she's my daughter" Kushina answered her hand still on the woman shoulder, who looked at her with skepticism and doubt.

"That impossible, we we're told she's an orphan by her sensei" she explained to this new red haired stranger. Discarding their meal Eri and the others came to stand behind Kushina, trying to comply her to let the woman go so they could convince them to talk more privately."I'm sorry, but is it possible that there is someplace else we can discuss this. We'll explain things there if you would let us?" Eri asked of the woman, who after a moment of confinement nodded her head in agreement as she took her fathers elbow. Pulling him from the bar she paid her fathers tab before showing them all the way out.

"By the way, my name is Tsunami, this is my father Tazuna" she introduced them before being allowed the same courtesy as to know all of their names as well as Tsunami lead them to her home.

Tsunami still recalled how they had learned of Naruto's true gender. What and embarrassing moment that must have been for the girl. She had been in the bath when Inari had the notion that since they were all boys it didn't matter if he walked in to pee. Only when he stepped inside of their bathroom it wasn't another boy he saw but a girl, Naruto. In which case he then told his grandfather, who told his daughter who then spoke to Naruto to explain. The explanation she got was enough for her and promised to keep her secret.

Welcoming the Uzu ninja into their home Tazuna noticed his grandson wasn't to be found in the house."Where's Inari, Tsunami?" he asked his daughter as he fell to the floor in a sit around the table, pulling off his hat and filling a saucer of Sake which Tsunami quickly snatched away from him.

"He left a little while ago, he's probably still up on the hill tending to Zabuza-San and Haku-Chan's graves. After all, Naruto-Chan did make him promise to take care and protect them while she was away until her next visit." she explained to her father. switching his sake with water before inviting everyone to take a seat.

"You couldn't mean _The _Zabuza, as in the Demon of the mist, could you?" Akinobu asked, disbelief clear in the tone of his voice as he leaned forward. Eye wide, jaw dropped. All of them couldn't believe that their long lost princess had possibly come in contact with the monster they all heard stories of. So Tazuna told them the story of a girl and a beast, and how one little girl changed the lives of an entire villages community and set a mad man free of his darkness. He told them everything he knew from what he saw and heard, he told them of her teammates sacrifice, told them of Haku and his sacrifice, told them of the tears Naruto cried for both of their deaths and how the words of a little girl brought down every wall, until the flood gates were gone and a monster cried tears of sorrow for the boy who gave his everything to and for him.

"I think possibly, Haku-Chan, might have been Naruto-Chan first love" Tsunami whispered idly in memory of the young man and how Naruto talked over the boy she met in the forest that one morning. She knew that a girls first love was the most influential and it was such a shame hers had to end so tragically.

"The girl carried his body her self, insisted she be the one to lay him to rest. Strong kid. In the end the only monster was Gato" at the end Akinobu was sobbign only as the story came to it's climactic end, even Hamako she a tear or two. Kushina was surprisingly sober if not solemn.

"Now that we told you our story how about you tell us yours?"

TBC

I had thought about continuing but I figured everyone had waited long enough for an update so here it is. I know because I don't update as quick as I should that I don't deserve your reviews but I'm trying to reach 350 and I am at 288 I believe.

But either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to your feed back. If you have any question don't hesitate to PM me.

CK16


	20. Too much thinking

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto just my OC's**_

Chapter Twenty

Tsunami and Tazuna both sat silently as they listened to Kushina tell the edited version of her own story, and this time it was Tsunami's turn to sob as she sympathized as a mother with the woman. To be lied to and have you child stolen from you could be one of the most tragic things for a mother to suffer from. Never knowing that for years your baby was alive when you believed it to be dead with your husband. It was just so cruel.

When it was over Tazuna himself was wiping away a tear from his eye before giving a cough in his attempt to cover it.

"I have four other children, sons, who I sent to Konoha before me to confirm that the letter from the Hokage was not a false. And I was happy to receive news that indeed my daughter was alive. And now I am on my way to be with them" Tsunami smiled. There was nothing better then a parents reunion with there child.

"Naruto-Chan looks like you. Though I suspect she has her father eyes and hair color?" Kushina nodded with a smile. She's only ever seen a few pictures of her daughter so it was nice for a stranger to tell her that they looked a the door to their home was thrown open by a dirty, tousled looking Inari.

"Inari your filthy. How were Haku-Chan and Zabuza-San today?" His mother asked, standing from her place at the table to help take Inari's bags and hat."Same as everyday. I weeded the graves today, replaced the wilting flowers, along with the old offerings with new ones, and polished Zabuza-Sans sword and brushed off Haku's sash. I want them to look there best when Naruto comes back to play" he told his mother proudly, beaming as he wiped some sweat from his forehead."Hey, who the hell are you guys?" Inari asked getting defensive the moment he saw them, suspicious and uncertain of the foreigners.

"Inari don't be rude. This is Naruto's mother Kushina-San, and her companions." tsunami scolded him.

"Their lying then! Kakashi-San told me himself that Naruto never knew her parents. That she never had a dad just like me!" he yelled. Kakashi wouldn't have lied to him, he told him how Naruto didn't have a family, that she grew up with a rougher life then him and had never had a friend before.

"She does have a father, but he died when she born as a hero to our village." Kushina told the child who was glaring at her so heatedly.

"Then where have you been all this time?" he demanded. He liked Naruto, she taught them all what it means to be courageous and brave, and to fight for what is important to you.

Kushina tried to think of a way to word it to the boy. A clear and simple explanation that he would understand and believe at the same time.

"When Naruto was born, Konoha was being attacked and I was separated from her. We were told she died along with my husband, and grief stricken me and my sons left and never returned" She told him, giving a simple answer to his questions without revealing too much to the family offering such wonderful hospitality.

"I heard what happened with Haku and Zabuza. It takes a real man to care for those who caused you suffering, even if they are no longer among the living. I know my daughter will be very happy and proud to know her friend kept his word." She beamed brightly at the boy, her granite blue eyes warm and soft as she gave an approving smile and Inari blushed.

For a minute there was a hesitation, a pregnant pause as Inari took the lot in. roaming over each one of the ninja in his home before he physically relaxed and gave a shy smile.

"So your Naruto's mom, huh?"

* * *

Sasuke stayed in his room for almost the rest of the day with a beet red face as he replayed hugging Naruto over and over in his head. What had he been thinking? Never mind that, because he knew exactly what he had been thinking about.

He had thought about how unfair it was for Naruto of all people to have the one thing in the world he wanted back more then anything and that he would never have again. Family. He wanted to hate her, he already hated her as it was, but this was an even better excuse and reason to hate her the next time someone asked why he was so specifically mean to her.

But was he really mean to her? Half the time he worked to ignore her and focus on getting stronger, but when he did pay attention to her it was more like angry banter but not always necessarily with any real, deep hatred behind their words. Especially not on Naruto's side, hers was mostly annoyance and frustration.

He had thought about how he felt, how angry and mad he was, he thought about how lonely he was and that maybe just maybe when he found out Naruto was a girl they could be lonely together and then her brother showed up and all of a sudden not only was she a girl but she had a family, she wasn't alone anymore and he _hated_ that she wasn't. It was as if it made Sasuke happy to see her as lonely as he was, to see her hurt and in pain.

But then why did he feel like his stomach was turning whenever he saw her smile or hear her laugh, and not the bad type of stomach turning either. And then whenever he saw her with another guy, he got pissed off.

"No, _no!_ There is _no _way I could _ever _like that dobe like that. Maybe being a moron is contagious and I got it from spending to much time around the idiot." Sasuke muttered to himself, falling back on the bed with a thump. The pillow beneath his head sinking and sheets wrinkling.

He was so confused.

* * *

He hugged her. Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha just hugged her. What the hell was going on? Did the screams of all his fan girls finally scramble his brain or something? This was insane. Naruto couldn't believe what just occurred.

"I feel dizzy," she groaned and it had nothing to do with a stupid hug as she tipped to the side, her shoulder making impact with the wall. Her hands coming to rest on her clothed covered stomach as she doubled over in pain. A searing burn boiled inside her and her head throbbed. Something wasn't right.

She pulled up her shirt and jacket to see her seal, the seal that held the Kyuubi inside her was red hot. _**You must calm yourself, breath….This pain is nothing and you know that, so do not allow it to cripple you. An heiress, a princess, is stronger then this. **_There it was again, that voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked almost out of breath as she circled her arms around her seal, her hands squeezing her ribs with every wave of nausea.

_**I am The First, of four. **_Naruto groaned at the answer she received. Damn voice was speaking in riddles.

"That doesn't make sense. Four of what?" she asked wincing as a stab was felt to her temple and she swore she could hear a roar, a familiar, terrifying roar in the back of her head that vibrated her skull.

_**You already know the answer. For now just think of me as a friend. **_The voice was not patronizing but patient and gentle with Naruto and her demands and irritation,

"Do you know what's happening to me?" Naruto asked, hissing through her teeth as she maneuvered herself so her back was against the wall and her legs stretched out in front of her.

_**Yes. Your spirit and body has been cut off from the effects of the Kyuubi sealed inside of you due to the seal that man put over the original in the forest. For the last eleven years you have always had it to heal your wounds and fight off infection that for many would have killed you. It is why you have never been sick a day in your life. **_The voice explained to her with severity in her voice. Naruto tried to listen, tried to breath, her eyes closed and rolling into her skull as she lurched forward and gave a dry retch. Spittle dripping from her chin.

_**Right now your body is simply going through the withdrawal of being cut off from a power that had always run through you as it adjusts to that great loss. **_At those words Naruto felt insecure. Did that mean all of her power wasn't her own, was it all Kyuubi? But that couldn't be right, it just couldn't. She had always worked hard to train herself, to get stronger.

_**Rest assured your strength is your own. You out of all four of us is the only one to use the Kyuubi's power so little. Such restraint is admired. **_there was a lilt in her voice that gave away that if she could see this person she would be smiling in some fashion.

"So how do I fix what that creep did to me, I know he did something to Sasuke but I don't think it's the same?" Naruto asked, as the pain slowly ebbed away to a throbbing.

_**I have no physical body to remove the seal properly from the outside but I can do my best to steal away your pain for as long as I can, but you must find someone who knows about your seal to properly remove the one he put on you. **_Naruto nodded as a chill washed over her before she really start to relax as any lingering pain became numb.

"Ok. But you still haven't given me a name to call you" Naruto heard a soft chuckle.

_**You may call me Hatsunami. Now I advise you to get some rest little heiress, hmm? **_And that was the last Naruto would hear from Hatsunami for awhile.

With the pain gone Naruto stood from where she had let her self fall and curl into a ball on the floor. She took a deep breath and composed herself. The last thing she wanted was anyone to suspect anything if she happened to run into anyone on the way back to her room to rest up.

Struggling to stand she made her way down the halls on weak legs, using the wall to support herself until finally she reached the door to their room. Everyone must still have been eating in the cafeteria because she didn't run into a soul on the way to her and Sakura's room.

Opening the door up she pushed her legs hard to bring her inside and swung the door behind her once she was in the clear all the way inside. Stumbling to her bed she fell face first on the mattress before turning on her side and curling into a ball. Whimpering she tired to relax enough to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Something is wrong. I just have this bad feeling. I think we should go check on Naru-Chan" Aki told the twins anxiously as he paced around their home.

"Taka said she arrived at the tower safe and sound. She made it Aki just like we knew she would." Nikki told him with a heavy sigh. There oldest brother had been at this for nearly an hour now and it was getting a little annoying.

"Just chill, bro. Naru-Chan is fine. But if you really think something is wrong send a message to Taka to confirm what he already told us." nothing they said seemed to calm him down as he pulled out some paper and started writing out his message to Taka. Once he finished he bit his thumb and called upon his summon.

"What can I do for you, Aki-Ōji*?" a rather large, and beautiful swan asked him with respect as it bowed it long neck before him with its white wings expanded out at it's side.

"I need you to deliver this to Taka." Nodding the graceful bird took the scroll from its master before making it's exit through the open back door and taking flight into the air with a run.

"I'm telling you that your being a complete drama queen about all of this" Miki told him with an exasperated sigh.

"We already know that Naru-Chan made it to the tower safely and the third test hasn't even begun yet. What could have happened to her since?" Nikki asked with more reason then insult.

"I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances before mother gets here."

* * *

A few hours later Naruto woke up feeling much better, the pain had gone and she felt almost refreshed. She would love to get some fresh air if there was only a damn window.

Sitting up she stretched wit a big yawn before looking around the room. Where was Sakura? Naruto would have thought her teammates would be back from breakfast by now.

The only she could think of was that she must be with Sasuke. As if the hug never happened Naruto got up from the bed to make her way to Sasuke's room next door to see if they were there.

As she opened the door of her room she ran right into a tall broad body. Moaning at the pain in her nose Naruto looked up to see Taka.

"What's up?" she asked him, frowning at the look of concern and concetration on his stoic face as he looked her up and down.

"Aki sent me a letter. He had a bad feeling you may be in trouble?" he explained.

"He had a 'bad feeling' so you came to check if I was ok?" she asked with annoyed raised eyebrow, her arms crossed as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Though I agree he is a worrywart when it comes to you, Aki has always had great intuition about certain things and 98% of the time he is always right. You are not injured in anyway are you?" she couldn't tell him the truth, about her seal. He might tell Aki and then Aki might pull her from the exam because he would go psycho crazy with worry.

"I'm perfect. Just impatient to start kicking some ass is all." she told him with a huge grin plastered to her face. Technically she wasn't lying, she felt fine, and she wasn't sure if her seal could count as a physical injury or not but she wouldn't get into putting to much thought in that debate.

Taka frowned.

"Naru-Chan, what happened in the forest?" Taka had asked her out of curiosity, he also knew that Aki would want to know later. He only knew of his own students journey and what they witnessed with Naruto. But there were blanks while they were separated from his sister.

He watched as his sister grinned, exited to tell of their battles and wins before with great enthusiasm she told him, leaving out details out a few minor details of course. She spoke with a grin and bright eyes and she remembered her fights, how she had defeated that giant snake and even when she scared Sasuke with the centipede.

She told him of the creepy man they fought, leaving out what he did to her seal. She even told him about Kabuto and how he saved her from the poison and helped them find their way to the tower.

Taka frowned. It all seemed to be all too coincidental for him to believe that this Kabuto didn't have an ulterior motive to get close to his sister and teammates. Senjiro and Nene had voiced the same suspicion when they explained what had happened to Naruto and he suddenly appeared with an antidote.

"You should have seen me, I was so awesome. So that's what happened. Have you seen my teammates?" she asked in the aftermath of her tale, exaggerating her great victories.

"I believe they are in the Uchiha's room with Kakashi-San." she told her looking down that hall at the room which he saw them go into on his way here. He was curious as to why his sister had been excluded though from there meeting.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked before making her way around her brother and towards the room, not even noticing that Taka was fallowing her.

* * *

"-and that's what happened, Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura said finishing her explanation of the events that lead them to the tower. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask his eyes turning ot Sasuke looked ashamed that he was bested as he clutched his shoulder.

"For now it should be fine. But I'm going to have to consult the Hokage of this. The most that he will have me do is seal the mark after the third exam." He told them both, but the explanation was more towards Sasuke then Sakura.

"What about Naruto, that guy did something to her too?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Has she seemed to show any symptoms of discomfort, pain, fever?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head. Naruto had been her usual annoying and hyperactive self since she awoke in the forest after they fought Orochimaru.

"Then our main concern is Sasuke right now. Don't worry about Naruto, what you saw was probably just a strong punch enhanced by chakra to knock her out." he told her.

"That wasn't just a punch, his fingers they were glowing and he-" she would have argued but just then Naruto walked in with her brother Taka holding the door open for her.

"You were right, they were in here." she told him with a smile before turning to her teammates and Sensei with a confused look.

"What's going on. Why didn't you guys wake me up if Kakashi-Sensei was here?" she asked them, trying to hide the annoyance and hurt from be excluded.

"Aw, but you were just so cute sleeping like that we just didn't have the hear to wake you." Kakashi cooed as if talking to a baby as he reached out and pinched her cheek, his one visible eye giving her a smile, distracting her from the concern looks Sakura and Sasuke threw her way.

"Stop that." she scolded him as she smacked his hand away with a red tinted face from embarrassment.

"I have to reply back to Aki, Naru-Chan, so I have to be going now." he told her with soft eyes.

"K. But before you go I want to give you something" he looked confused before his sister was suddenly throwing herself into him, her arms wrapping around him in a vice grip as she gave him a hug.

Naruto herself wasn't sure herself what motivated her to show such public affection towards her brother in front of her team, but it felt nice especially when Taka returned the hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see you, and I'll let you know if Aki and the twins receives any word from mother." she nodded into his stomach before letting him go and receiving a loving pat on the head.

"I also need to get going, but I'll see you lot tomorrow. Make sure you rest well, and don't forget about the meal schedule I gave you." He told them before both men left the room together, shutting the door behind them and leaving Team 7 on there own for now.

"Kakashi-San, I need a word with you." Kakashi turned to the younger man, looking up at the tall Uzu shinobi.

"Alright. Then lets go somewhere with privacy. The hall isn't exactly a place for a series conversation." Kakashi offered and Taka agreed, fallowing the older man to a private room that consisted of one annoyed looking Anko eating her dango.

"Well hello, Anko-Chan. I was wondering if I could borrow this room for a moment?" Anko glared before popping an dango into her mouth.

"What's in it for me Kakashi. And cut the Chan suffix" she told him after finishing chewing, her eyes focused intently and hungrily on Taka who gave a slight tremble not liking the way he was being stared at.

"I need to talk to you after this anyway, we can discuss payment for the privacy then" her eyes were suspicious but she agreed, telling them she would be right outside the door and reminding them the room was soundproof.

"I can only assume that your team has debriefed you of what happened in the forest." it wasn't spoken as a question, but more of a fact he already knew.

"My team has done the same and , Naruto told me her version but I feel she has kept somethings out, possibly very important things. If you would kindly take the time to compare stories with me it's very important that I know everything that happened involving my sister." Kakashi gave a small tired sigh.

"First tell me what Naruto told you, and then I will add what Sakura told me and Naruto kept out." so the two began comparing.

Taka told him everything that Naruto told him, stopping when Kakashi corrected certain parts. But it was when they reached the fight against Orochimaru and Kakashi began explaining his theory on what exactly Orochimaru did to Naruto.

"I believe he put an extra seal over Naruto's current one to cut her off from the Kyuubi's chakra. But no serious damage should come from it. If anything it means she wont be able to summon it's chakra again like she has in the past for battles" Kakashi shrugged and suddenly he was pulled from where he was sitting on the sofa to be thrown against the wall.

"No serious damage?" He growled.

"There a difference from sealing the Kyuubi's chakra away with the seal my father and mother created, but the seal he put on her is not compatible with her current one." He explained shaking.

"It seals the chakra too rapidly all at once for her body to adapt to the sudden change without warning. Even when dormant the Kyuubi's chakra has been a constant being of defense since the moment it was sealed in her. Without it her immune system could start to weaken and her body could shut down from the sudden shock." Stepping back Taka took a deep breath, it was always the twins and Aki who lost there was shocked, it had never been like Taka to loose his composure. He didn't know how to react how to think. He was to preoccupied of the seal that Orochimaru had put on Sasuke to spare concern for Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper. I have to go, Aki and your Hokage will need to know of Naruto's situation." and then with a hand seal he was gone in a swirl of water, leaving the floor wet where he once stood.

'_I'm dead. Aki is going to kill me. Sensei, I'm sorry, but it looks like I might be seeing you and my father again sooner then I thought.' _with this morbid train of thought Kakashi stood to go get Anko from outside. He needed to know what she did of Orochimaru, and what her theory might be as to why he is targeting Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Important.**

_**Ok, so I realized that I have completely lost the flow of this story. I blame myself for leaving it alone so long that I forgot what the hell the plot is and why I wrote this fic. Not to mention I just realized how crappy the grammar and spelling it and just all together delivery and smoothness. So I'll be returning to the beginning to edit and fix things because I am just so embarrassed. **_

_**So here goes nothing and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**_


	21. Lunch and Rivalries

**I'll be honest with you. I lost track of how many days in the chapters were left until the start of the third exam. **

Chapter Twenty-one

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Sakura suddenly asked out of nowhere. Naruto blinked at her with big blue eyes confused. She was a bit suspicious of Sakura's sudden concern, while Sasuke was acting pretty normal sitting on his bed and glaring at her in which she momentarily took the time to return before turning back to Sakura.

"I'm just peachy, Sakura-Chan. Couldn't be better in fact." Naruto told her with a grin.

"So what did Kakashi-Sensei have to say?" She asked, changing the topic from herself to what she had missed while sleeping and talking to Taka.

"Nothing. He just wanted us to report what happened in the forest is all." Sakura told her with a shrug."And what did he say about, Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked, throwing a nervous glare is Sasuke's direction who returned her stare with a much fiercer glare.

"I'm right here, dobe, don't talk about me as if I'm not." he growled at her, menacingly a bit more on edge then he was before.

"Like I care, Teme. So what did he say, Sakura-Chan?" She asked again.

"He didn't go into detail about what it is exactly, or what it does. He just said that he had to talk to the Hokage about it and he couldn't seal the affects of it until after the next test." Naruto let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding. They didn't know the terms and conditions of the next test yet and the last thing they needed was to find out Sasuke would have to be pulled out during the resting period.

"Naruto, that man Orochimaru did something to you as well didn't he?" Sakura asked and once again Naruto was taken by surprise my her pink haired teammates concerned questioning.

"I'm fine, I told you that already, Sakura-Chan." she was purposefully not answering her question. She knew what Orochimaru had done to her because Hatsunami had told her. Orochimaru had sealed away the Kyuubi's chakra deep within her, and it was hurting her. She wasn't sure what type of seal Orochimaru had put on Sasuke but it didn't seem to be like hers. Instead of repressing his chakra it had seemed to somehow add another source of chakra that Sasuke could use.

"Maybe if you let me see-"

"No!" Naruto shouted slapping Sakura's hand as she attempted pull up her shirt.

Then as if realizing why exactly Naruto was refusing Sakura blushed and glanced at Sasuke.

"Oh, of course. Lets go to our room and you can show me," Sakura said embarrassed that she had forgotten her beloved Sasuke's presence in his own room that they happened to be invading."No, that's not it. I'm not showing you anything, because there is nothing to see. Besides if something was wrong you would have seen it when the pervert Teme pulled off my towel." Naruto argued, glaring at Sasuke as her face turned red.

"Sasuke-Kun is not a pervert, he would never have done that if you hadn't of been protecting that damn squirrel." Naruto tried not to let it show how relieved she was that the subject had changed from being about her and on to Sasuke.

**U-Z-U**

There is nothing I can do until after the exams. If it were to get out that I paid any participating gennin from my village it would seem to be foul play and they would all be disqualified. I am sorry, Taka-Kun." the younger man took a deep breath as he stood before the Hokage, his eyes steady and cold, being careful not to give his chaotic emotions away.

"I understand." was all he could think to say at the moment as he worked to compose his inner turmoil and clear his head.

"Have you told your brothers about this?" the old Hokage asked.

"No. I will, but not until after my sister has competed in the third exam. Aki would immediately pull her out of the exam if he knew of her condition and Naruto would never forgive any of us if that were to happen." It felt so strange to talk so much. For years Taka had remained remarkably silent even in the teaching of his students. He supposed it was Naruto's influence that had made him much more verbal then he was used to.

"For now she must endure it until after she competes, once she has passed or not to the next level I will remove Orochimaru's seal before it can do anymore damage." The Hokage explained to him with an expression of regret..

"I understand. Until then I will keep a close eye on her. Kakashi-San should be visiting you soon about a similar situation involving Naruto's teammate Sasuke Uchiha." giving no more information Taka created the necessary seal before disappearing in a swirl of water.

**U-Z-U**

"We insist that you stay in our home for the night before you leave tomorrow. We wont have it any other way for Naruto's mother." Tsunami insisted as she began to make lunch. The rest of the Anbu had kept to camping outside and some of the other shin obi Kushina were not particularly close with, had already made themselves comfortable at the local inn while Tsunami refused to let Kushina, and a few others who would not leave Kushina's side, stay anywhere but her own home.

"Thanks. I appreciate your hospitality and will take you up on your offer." Kushina agreed, deciding to make things easier on herself.

"But at least let me help you cook." Making a compromise they came to an agreement.

**U-Z-U**

"Don't be an idiot, Aki. You cant just show up unannounced in the middle of the chunnin exams." Nikki told him, watching as Aki packed a bag to the brim with scrolls, deadly weapons and even poisons.

Who was he planning on facing down when he got there? Was what the twins wanted to know.

"I haven't gotten a reply back from, Taka. I'm going." The twins knew that their eldest brother was being absolutely ridicules and unreasonable. If he kept this up they had little doubt they would have to forcibly restrain him from leaving to go see Naruto.

"The reason you haven't gotten a reply is because your not patient enough to wait for it to arrive." Miki argued, more then a little irritated with his mother hen brother at that point and was ready to lock him in one of the training rooms and using a seal to trap him inside until the chunnin exams were over. Or at least until their mom got their to take care of her crazy ass son.

"We wont let you go." the twins said in unison as they stood in front of their brother, shoulder to shoulder and blocking his path.

"And what are you two going to do to stop me?" He really shouldn't have asked that question as the twins shared a look and their faces broke out into huge Cheshire smiles.

**U-Z-U**

"Lunch is in ten minutes." Sasuke suddenly said, standing from his bed and cutting between his two teammates to get to the door of his room.

Nearly shoving Naruto out of the way, Sakura skipped after Sasuke into the hall and towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"Wait for me!" Calling after her teammates, Naruto made quick chase of Sasuke and Sakura all the while praying for a miracle they would change the lunch menu to provide her with ramen. After all it didn't hurt to dream.

"_NARUTO-SAMA_!" Naruto groaned as she heard and saw Miaka just ahead of leading her own team to the cafeteria.

Already expecting to be glomped, Naruto gave a sigh of defeat and held her arms open to allow the girl free room to throw herself into them. Ando f course following the terribly strong hug came Senjiro on one knee kissing her hand in which she used to back hand him across the face.

"We have a present for you, Naruto-Sama." Miaka sung before turning around to look at Nene expectantly who then passed something into her hands. When Miaka turned around she was holding out to Naruto a cup of just-add-water ramen.

Naruto gave a loud shriek of joy as she snatched the foam cup from the others grasp, bringing it to her face and pressing it to her cheek as she cried tears of joy. It was a miracle, a work of the gods.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say. I love you Miaka-Chan" Naruto said in an exaggerated sob, her nose running as tears continue to poor in heavy waterfalls from her eyes.

"Of course you cant let the other teams know you have it, so you have to wait until you get back to your room to eat it." Miaka told her, wagging her finger back and forth in warning.

Catching on, Naruto hid the ramen in her coat. before skipping off into the cafeteria with Miaka to retrieve their portioned lunch for the day. She was almost to the food station where a jounin waited to hand them a tray of their measured meal when suddenly she felt a sudden weight a top her head, and a furry tail fell in her face.

"Well hello," Bringing her hands up slowly she caught the squirrel and held it in front of her, giving it an affectionate smile and using her fingers to rub below it's chin, watching as it tilted it's head into her touch.

"Where's Bushy Brow, I thought he was supposed to be taking care of you?" She asked the animal."Right behind you," Spinning around on her heals, Naruto grinned to see the green spandex boy staring their with a just as cheerful grin as her won.

"Hey!" she couldn't understand why she seemed so happy to see Lee, it was strange, but she supposed it was because she admired his physical strength and ability to overcome his chakra disability.

"Hello." they just stared each other smiling, Miaka looking confused between them before rolling her eyes and going off to get her own food. She would love to see Senjiro's reaction to having Naruto prefer a bowl haired boy with bug eyes and bushy eyebrows that looked like two caterpillars had crawled on his face.

"I'm guessing you still haven't found away to let this little guy yet?" She asked the obvious. Lee blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I actually had the chance to ask Gai-Sensei when he came to see us but I was just so happy to see him that I forgot to ask if he could send our little friend back into the wild." He told her honestly, and Naruto found it some how endearing.

"That's alright. If you don't see your sensei again you can always wait until the next exam is over. Or maybe you can use him in a fight like the Inuzuka's ninja dogs. This guy did a pretty good number on Sasuke-Teme's face so he could be useful" Naruto laughed out loud at the thought, imagining Lee with the squirrel on his shoulder in the same fighting pose and in a matching green suit.

The mental image caused her to burst out into such a fit of laughter she had tears in her eyes and was struggling to breath. Lee looked at her with a confused tilt of his head and the entire cafeteria stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What's so funny, Naruto-Sama?" Senjiro asked, coming up to the two and giving a once over of Lee, finding little competition in the other he turned all his attention to his precious princess.

"Nothing." putting up a cold front in front of the flirt, Naruto handed the squirrel back to Lee as both of their teams made their way toward them. She thought Lee was a pretty ok guy, and the fact that he was strong had Naruto riled up for a fight with anybody to test her skills. Especially Lee. He was strong, and she wanted prove that she was just as strong.

"Gotta go," she told him, giving one of her blinding, and gentle smiles that apparently made boys around her swoon. Especially Senjiro. Naruto was near ready to start throwing shuriken in his direction as he attempted to stick himself to her like glue, his face a little too close to hers for comfort.

"Back off, Senjiro, your suffocating Naruto-Sama." Nene spoke frigidly, her eyes just as cold as her voice, warning her teammate to give their princess some much deserved personal space.

"Yo, dead last!" Naruto cringed as she heard Kiba's obnoxious voice, but where Kiba was so was Hinata and Shino.

"Hey there, dog breath," Naruto greeted, not bothering to turn around as the ninja behind the counter prepared her tray of food. Only when it was handed back did she turn around to face team eight.

"N-Naruto-Chan," Hinata said, her head bowed in a polite greeting as she pressed the tips of her index fingers together in front of herself. Shino was quiet as always in the background, nodding his head slightly in greeting to his friend.

"Hey, Hinata, Shino." Their was no nostalgic conversations or banter like when they were in the academy. The stakes were high and they were all against each other, their was too much of a risk to get ahead of themselves and become too friendly with one another like they were before the exams.

They had to view each other as nothing more then strangers, not classmates, not ninja from the same village, not friends. The only thing they needed to focus on their goal, winning, and passing onto the next level.

But that was kind of hard when you were dealing with someone as irritating as Kiba telling her she was going to fail.

"Don't just think your so much better then me, Kiba, you weren't exactly at the top of our graduating class either." Naruto smirked, before turning and walking to her table with her head held high, happy to have gotten the last word. Senjiro and the rest of team Tadahiro were following right behind after getting their own lunch.

"What was that all about?" Miaka asked, holding her own tray as she peaked up at Naruto from beneath long, thick lashes, her eyes big and cute.

"Oh, Kiba? Just a petty rivalry to see who's better and stronger; which is me of course. He's always getting down on me, but he'll see just how strong I am when I become a chunnin and he's left to polish my kunai." She said with a dreamy voice as she spoke of the latter, imaging herself wearing that green vest, going on solo missions and kicking butt.

"Rivalry can be healthy for a ninja, it's an extra push to train harder and become a better ninja. Your brother Aki-Sama, has his own rival back in Uzushiogakure." Said Nene with a humorous chuckle as she remembered more then once witnessing the rivals in action.

"Really?" the blond was more then interested to hear more about her brother and this rival of his.

"Yes. There quite opposite of each other, and Aki-Sama will never admit it but he's his best friend." She smiled. Nene decided for her own safety not to mention the similarities between her brothers relationship with his rival and Naruto's own with Sasuke's.

"What this guy like, my brothers rival?" she asked wanting more detail as she sat with her own team along with her brothers.

"His name is Kyo, and he's the same age as Aki-Sama. He's also the heir of one of our strongest clans so the relationship between yours and theirs is very important. He's a very calculating and planning ninja, with an I.Q just as high as the Nara's of Konohagakure." He sure did sound amazing.

"But he doesn't go over board or is too relaxed as a shinobi, he has the perfect view on things and acts on his perception accordingly. He's a genius but he's not cocky, or he doesn't act like it. That's why Aki-Sama finds him so annoying." Miaka finished up explaining about the character of her brothers rival.

"He's really popular back home," Miaka noted before taking a bite out of her food, thanking kami for the sweets she had stored back in their room. Naruto didn't ask anymore questions. She wanted to hear the rest from her brother, and would hopefully one day meet Kyo herself.

**U-Z-U**

After lunch they all went to their rooms to wait it out until dinner. Naruto spent her time doing exercises, even having Sakura hold onto her feet as she did sit ups, then push ups, and squats, doing 50 each.

All the effort Sakura was witnessing Naruto put into her exercise made her embarrassed by the lack of her own effort in training her body. She always focused in her intelectual studies since that was what she excelled out it was easy to get ahead and accomplish. She knew basic taijutsu, she had adequate aim in her weapon abilities, and she was good at trapping, her weakness was in jutsu 's beyond what the academy taught her. She never attempted to go beyond what she had learned in school.

"So what type of training regime do you have, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked curiously as she slipped into a split, before leaning forward as far as she could on the floor, working her flexibility. Naruto continued to amaze her.

"Um, well-" she didn't really have a good reply to that, so she turned the tables and questioned Naruto on her own self training in which her answer was a grin and full out detailing of her training and hours.

The extent of her training amazed Sakura. Every day Naruto spent hours reading scrolls, studying jutsu after jutsu, that she hadn't even attempted to study or put to use. Then she exercised, practiced with her weapons and on her aim. Sakura was taken back by how Naruto worked her body to exhaustion every day she trained. She was remarkable, her perseverance and will to never give up on anything. Sakura envied her a little she supposed.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you this morning at lunch. You deserve to have your family back as much as Sasuke deserves his, I should of have at least tried to be happy for you." Naruto definitely hadn't expected to hear that come from Sakura, mostly because she had pretty much forgotten about the events of that morning.

"It's ok, Sakura-Chan, I honestly didn't expect you to understand and I'm used to you defending Sasuke. You were just thinking about his feelings is all, and though he doesn't act on them, I'm pretty sure even he has feelings." She told Sakura as she took our the ramen Miaka had given her and started to run the water of the sink in the bathroom as hot as it would go. Since they didn't have any stove or microwave to heat the water for the ramen she would just have to improvise.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should feel relived that Naruto accepted her apology, or hurt to that her teammate believed she couldn't sympathize with her circumstances. Of course she couldn't comprehend exactly how her or Sasuke felt having to go on without a mother or father, but still she could at least try to relate the emotions they felt because of it.

Either way Sakura didn't say anything more for her cup ramen was filled with the hot water of the sink , Naruto searched her belonging for a pair of chopsticks or anything she could possibly use to eat her ramen. She was going through her bag when the photo of her mother when she was pregnant for her fell out. Aki had given it to her before the exams.

"Is this your mom?" sakura asked, picking up the photo and taking the chance to look at the woman who had given birth to her loud mouth teammate.

"Ya," Naruto said finally finding deciding to used a pair of senbon needles and makes shift chopsticks.

"She's beautiful. You look like her," Sakura said with a smile, handing the photo back for Naruto to put away. Naruto blushed and took the photo back.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me coming from someone as pretty as you Sakura-Chan," Naruto said sweetly, and this time it was Sakura who blushed as Naruto went on to eating her ramen.

Moaning in pure ecstasy Naruto was in heaven as she slurped down the delicious noodles. Every noodle left her in absolute bliss, the broth warming her from the inside out. The true delight she feels eating her favorite meal is indescribable, and Naruto just focuses on savoring every bit of it until she is sipping the last drops of the broth and she wants to cry in anguish that it is gone and there is no more.

"Maybe, Miaka-Chan will bring you another cup of ramen at dinner later," Sakura mused as she sat on her bed brushing her now short hair.

Naruto frowned knowing how much Sakura's hair had meant to her, that she had grown it out just because she had heard a rumor that the Teme liked girls with long hair. Naruto's own hair seemed to be growing like a weed now that the henge was dispelled.

"Will you grow it back out?" She asked her friend, sitting crossed legged on her own bed in Sakura's direction. Sakura stopped her brushing to think.

"I suppose, it's feels strange to have short hair again. But that girl, she was right. I spent more time brushing and taking care of my hair then I spent on my ninja training" Sakura admitted, putting the brush down on the bight stand between their beds and giving a heavy sigh before she covered it up with her smile.

"You should grow out your hair to, if you did I bet you would look even more like your mom." Sakura threw out their grabbing the brush again and climbing on Naruto's bed behind her, confusing and surprising her teammate as she proceeded to brush the other girls hair.

"Wow, your hair is really soft. Do you use any special conditioner on it?" Sakura asked, only realizing after she said the words what a ridicules question but Naruto just laughed, knowing already that Sakura could probably guess her answer.

They were becoming closer.

"Do you mind if I take your protector off? it's hard to brush you hair with it on," Sakura asked. Her reply was Naruto reaching her arms up and around to untie it herself, letting it rest in her lap as she ran her fingers over the cool metal and tracing the leaf symbol.

Naruto wondered briefly, if the council hadn't lied, would her mother have stayed in Konoha, or would she have taken them back to Uzushio? That question, any many others could only me answered by her mother.

The rest of the day was uneventful up to dinner, where Miaka smuggled her another cup ramen/ After that it was back to their rooms to sleep the night away until the next morning where they would repeat the same routine over again. Breakfast, lunch, dinner and staying in their rooms during the time in between.

That night once she was sure Sakura was asleep, Naruto pulled out the photo of her mother and placed it on the pillow next to her head, facing it and stroking the crinkled edges lovingly.

"Please get here soon, Mom. I want to see you," she whispered before a sharp pain shot through her stomach where her seal swirled red around her belly button, the seal Orochimaru put on it a inky black around it.

Trying to curl in on herself, thinking it might ease the pain like it always did when she curled into a ball, a reflex to protect herself, the seal pulsated. She kept her lips sealed, why her teeth grounded against one another as she kept herself from crying out.

**U-Z-U**

Taking out the picture of her daughter, Kushina laid it on the pillow next to her. When she first left the village she used to this with Minato's photo as well. She would pretend he wasn't gone, that they were both still with her.

"Soon, I'll be there soon, baby" Kissing the photo she held it to her breasts, right over her heart gently. She slept with that photo in her hand the entire night, never letting it go. Not that she was so close, she would never let go again.

**U-Z-U**

The days passed, and finally it was time. A ninja from the leaf came knocking on their door, telling them to get dressed and bring what little things they arrived with and come meet down stairs.

Naruto grinned. This was it!

_TBC_

**Finally. I thought I was never going to finish this chapter. Either way I hope you all enjoy this long awaited update. **


	22. Explaining the Preliminary's

**You might find it annoying but I find it important to explain the reason for the test in this chapter, so you can see Naruto's reactions and how she feels about certain views on things. **

Chapter twenty-two

It was happening. After days of waiting the third test was finally getting started. Naruto was getting the shivers, the good kind, just thinking about it. She was pumped as they made their way down to the arena. Even meeting up with some of the other teams on they way down.

When they got down into the arena they were asked to line up in three rows, their sensei's, all of the examiners and the Hokage himself at the center. Naruto couldn't help but wave to Iruka-Sensei and her brother who stood among all the sensei's, being probably the youngest amongst the men and women who seemed to stare at him with both confusion and suspicion.

It wasn't a surprise after their village had been in hiding all this long only to appear now. Not to mention that Taka was an Uzumaki.

Taka gave her a small smile.

"Naruto, is that one of your brothers?" Ino asked as she clung to Naruto and looked up ahead at Taka with excitement."Ya, that's Taka. He's the second oldest." Naruto said, feeling proud to have her brother who was so young be a sensei of a gennin team.

"He's hot," Ino purred, her eyes fluttering as she wiggled her fingers in Taka's direction in some girly form of a wave.

"Ew, Ino, that's my brother your talking about!" Naruto gagged. Ino only laughed at her discomfort before she separated herself from her friend to stare longingly as her dear Sasuke-Kun. Naruto was just relieved she wasn't ogling her brother anymore.

The others rookie's seemed confused and even less excited to be together like this. They were all impatient to know what was to come next. Team Tadahiro even now was sticking as close to her as possible making it very uncomfortable when there were already enough people crowded around her. The best she could do was try to ignore them.

"All the sensei's are here, this must be big." Naruto thought out loud, but when her eyes met with the sensei from sound her stomach felt like it was sinking into itself and her seal pulsated. She tried to hide it, the last thing she needed was for Taka to see her in immense pain and pull her from the next test.

When she looked over as Sasuke he wasn't much different, lifting his hand to cradle his neck where that creep had bit him. Sakura eyes were glued to Sasuke with nothing but concern and worry. But whatever pain Sasuke was feeling her hid it with a cocky smirk.

"Your team passed as well, Kakashi. Maybe they were just lucky," Gai said to Kakashi as he looked over those who had made it this far, impressed that Kakashi's team had made it as well.

"Too bad that as long as my team is around they wont be able to get much further ahead" he said confidently.

"After all from here on out it's about real ability. But I suppose with your team they have their sweet times and their sour times, eh, Kakashi?" Gai finally turned his head to Kakashi.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked with a blank expression in his eyes, his shoulders slouched and his hands in his pocket. All of what Gai had just told him going in one ear and out the other.

'_So this is the famous Green Beast of Konoha,' _Taka thought to himself as she watched the mans interaction with his sisters sensei. It had been years since he had seen the man, and when he had he had been younger then Taka was now, about his students age, maybe a little older.

"You shouldn't tease him, Kakashi-San, it's not nice." Taka told him seeing how depressed Gai seemed to be before a fire was reignited and he was on fire as he gave a fist pump and Taka couldn't imagine what could possibly going on within the mans fashion sense deprived mind. Kakashi only shrugged his shoulders.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki's brother, Taka ?" Aki asked, turning his head to look at the younger man.

"Yes. Do you remember me?" Gai only smiled sadly.

"Just little blurs, after all your father was Kakashi's sensei not mine so I don't believe I saw you too much," He admitted. By now he had already been informed along with many others the true story of Kushina's abandonment of Konoha after the death of her beloved husband.

Taka just gave a nod in understanding. Gai turned back straight, his eyes looking ahead as she spoke to the teen.

"In all honesty, I was able to experience a momentary glimpse of yours sisters ability. She's not only quick to draw her bow, but her reflexes and senses are incredibly sharp." He told him, looking at Kakashi in the corner of his eye.

"You've done well with her, I'm looking forward to seeing the other two competing as well my youthful friend." he told them, taking the higher road from their instead of acting all high and mighty about his own team even if he did have a lot to be confident in.

Looking over the teams that had made it the third Hokage felt a sense of pride to see how many were from his own village. Even more so when he knew most of them were just rookies.

'_No wonder their sensei's nominated them,' _The third Hokage, Hiruzen, thought as he looked back at all the sensei's before turning his attention back ahead at the young shinobi before him.

Taking in the numbers of gennin before her Anko grinned. She had said she would cut the numbers in half but she expected single digits if anything. Their were thirty who made it out of the 81_( My path might be wrong, if it is sorry) _participants who had first entered the forest.

"Firstly, congratulations on passing!" Anko spoke into a headpiece as she took the lead.

"The Hokage will now explain third test, so listen carefully!" she screamed.

"Hokage-Sama, if you would, please?" Her voice was much softer as she addressed the Hokage.

"I find it extremely important that all of you know the true reason for this exam before we continue on. Let me start by asking you a question," he said, adjusting his Kage hat.

"Why do we have all the allianced countries taking an exam together?" He looked at them all expectantly even though he knew no one would answer the question, be they right or wrong.

"Maybe you believe it is to promote friendship among the countries? Or perhaps to raise the level of shinobi? Those might be true as well, but I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning of this exam," He took out his pipe and blue out some smoke from his lips.

"The true meaning of this exam is as a replacement for war among the allied countries," It was obvious by both their expressions and whispers that many among the finalist for the third test was confused.

"If you go back in time you will find that though we are allies now we all were once enemies who fought each other mercilessly over who would rule," Naruto cringed, thinking about what had become of Uzushio, she even noticed that Taka's eyes narrowed as well at the mention of war. Knowing quite well what it had done to their mothers home country.

"In order to prevent wasteful fighting between our countries, we chose a specific stage to settle that need for battle, and that is the true origins of the chunnin exams." he told them and Naruto was starting to see where this was going, and she didn't like it.

"I thought this was to decide who would become chunnin?" Naruto said through clenched teeth, barely controlling her anger. Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto just didn't scream at him, that she was being relatively calm.

"It is a fact that this exam will decide who among you shall become chunnin's. But on the other hand there is another side of this exam," This is where Naruto didn't want to go, she could guess what he was going to say. And suddenly she saw Zabuza's face in her mind.

"A side where each country's shinobi put their lives on the line to protect the prestige of their land," Naruto swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard Ino ask about prestige.

"Watching the rest of this exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many contries who make up the cliental." He told them and Naruto's hand fisted at her side, memories of the battle on the bridge assaulting her. Zabuza's preaching echoes in her ears.

"If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. But if they are conversely seen as weak they will lose clients. The leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles." He told them, as if speaking about business.

"And we're the product your selling," Naruto grounded out, remembering every word about how a shinobi is trained to fight and die for their country, tools in battle to throw away if took weak stand the trial, and nothing more but that.

Sakura gave a tiny gasp as she realized what must be running through. The event on the bridge in wave was a traumatizing event for all of them, but most of all Naruto who's capacity to empathize expanded for beyond that of her teammates.

"Your service's and abilities as a shinobi is the product," he corrected her, knowing she wasn't wrong, but her wording was. In away he was very proud of her of understanding what he was saying.

"By showing your abilities in battle and gaining clients. This exam allows us to send a message to potential enemy country's telling them "This is how much power we have,". he told them all, taking another puff from his pipe.

"But why do we have to risk our lives in battle!" Kiba screamed, loosing his cool.

"Because the strength of a village, is the same as the strength of it's shinobi's." This time is was Sakura who was brave enough to speak up, secretly holding Naruto's hand behind her back as if it gave her courage.

"And weak shinobi make for a weak village," this time it was Sasuke who spoke, no longer slouching but standing tall and confident. Team sevens eyes set on their sensei up front.

"And a Shinobi's true strength only comes out in life-or-death battle when they are protecting what is most important to them, and what's meant to be most important to a shinobi is their village." Naruto said with an amazing amount of pride as she smiled with confidence, a fire burning in her eyes. She had learned that from Haku.

If Kakashi's mask didn't hide his mouth you would find a proud smile on his face that matched the one Taka, and the Hokage himself had on. Naruto had matured greatly from the battle on the bridge in Wave, he just didn't know how much until now.

"Exactly. This exam is to see each country's true strength and to show off your own individual strength. It doesn't mean anything if lives are not at risk. It is this reason that those who have come before you have fought in the chunnin exam, for this dream that is meaningful." he told them, his lips free from his pipe as he started with sharp and narrow eyes ahead of him at the potent ional chunnins, a those from his own village and those from their allies.

"Then why did you say that stuff about '_Being about friendship' _is also true, when we're fighting each other to the death?" Tenten asked.

"I made it clear that I didn't want you to confuse the purpose of this. In the world of shinobi lossing life establishes a balance that brings about friendship." Naruto disagreed but she didn't speak this opinion and she was sure that she was not the only one who doubted this version of forming _friendship._Looking at the expressions of those around her she knew that she was right.

"Now, before we go on to third test there is one more thing I must tell you. This is not just a test-" There was a dramatic pause to grab there full attention."This is a life risking battle, with your dreams and country's prestige on the line!" HE announced, startling some and even making a few second guess why they were in this test and if they should continue on. Naruto only grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. She completely understood, and it only got her more pumped up.

"I don't care what it is just get on with it already and tell us what this life-risking battle entails." Snapping her head around Naruto almost completely forgot about that pressense of the red haired boy from Suna, Gaara, who was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Alright. I'd now like to explain the third test, but-" and then their was a wisp of smoke as another shin obi, who's back was to them and on one knee, appeared before them and in front of the Hokage.

"Excuse me, Hokage-Sama, but from here on as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkou Hayate, to explain?" He asked his back still to them as he crouched.

"By all means," The Hokage gave permisson stepping back to allow Hayate the man stood up, his posture slightly slouched and turned to face them so he could properly introduce himself to all of them. Naruto couldn't help but gasp as his appearance. The man, Hayate looked, like death. He had short brown hair that stuck out and fell around his face from underneath his forehead protector that he wore as a bandana. He had dark eyes and prominent dark bags under his eyes, he also seemed to have a very bad cough.

"Before the third test there is something I would like you to do," He told them. Naruto was almost to busy being worried that the guy might just suddenly flat line in front of them and drop to the floor dead.

Sharing a look with Sakura, Naruto found that she wasn't the only one questioning this guys health.

"*cough* this will be a preliminary for the third test to decide who will get to participate in the main event, *Cough*" he told them, making the all gasp as Shikamaru let out an annoyed moan. This was not what they expected, and some were more then irritated about the idea of going through a preliminary such as Shikamaru.

"What do you mean a preliminary?" He shouted, infuriated and annoyed by this set up.

"Don't be so lazy, Shikamaru!" Naruto threw back at him, rolling her eyes. She could tell this was because he was too lazy, not because he thought it was unfair.

"I don't understand, Sensei. Why aren't all the people here allowed to take part in the next test?" Sakura asked the question many wanted to, but didn't.

"um,*cough* it may be that the first and second test's this year were too easy, but there are too many people remaining *cough* and according to the chunnin exam rules me must hold a preliminary to decide who will continue of to the third test." he explained the reason for the preliminary to them.

"As Hokage-Sama explained just before me, there will be many guests attending the third test. The fights could take too long so we are limited in time." He put a hand on his hip, relaxed before he coughed into his other hand.

"So those who feel like quitting after hearing this explanation then please come forward now, since we will be starting the preliminary immediately." he told them all with all seriousness as some one who appeared to be dying could express.

"I've been waiting days for this, like hell am I going to back out now" Naruto said, her lips in a smirk, and one blond brow raised in challenge. She had grown restless in that room, and she was looking forward to what they had in store for them.

"I would like to quit." Snapping her head around, Naruto stared in shock as Kabuto stepped forward.

What the hell! hadn't they promised to both do their best.

"But, Kabuto, why? You've finally got this for, why would you want to quit now?" Naruto asked her, shocked that he was throwing in the towel. She just couldn't make sense of it.

Nene's eyes narrowed. At first she couldn't make head or tails of this guy, but she couldn't ignore the bad vide he gave off to. She and the rest of the team knew there was just something not right about him.

Nene shared a look with her sensei, directing him with her eyes to Kabuto who he stared at with the same matching suspicion. He seemed far too friendly with his sister for his liking. He seemed like a nice guy, just giving a helping hand at first but there was something much more calculating about him, every time he appeared just seem to coincedental.

The rest of Team 7 stood in surprise as they watched the guy who had helped them get here just flat out quit. But Sakura's attention left Kabuto the moment she saw Sasuke wince in pain, his hand rubbing his neck. Naruto spared him a worried glance before turning her azure eyes back onto Kabuto waiting for his answer after hayate called his name and he was told he could leave.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-Chan, I know we promised to both do our best but I just cant go on. I still cant hear out of my left ear since the ninja from Sound attacked me, taking out my sense of balance and my body is to beat up. If I go on into life-risking battle now, I don't think I'll come out alive." Looking down Naruto suddenly forgot all about the bad feeling she had gotten from him when they first met, he had helped them, he even saved her life from that snake venom.

Walking passed Neji, Kabuto came to stand in front of Naruto. Placing a hand on her shoulder he waited for her to look up at him. The glare of his extra pair of glasses fading away to show his dark eyes beneath them.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I have something to give you for good luck before I go," he told her with a smile.

"What is it?" she asked naively, but excited. She couldn't imagine what he could possibly have on him to give her besides weaponry and ninja equipment.

"This," And then he did something that made Taka boil with rage, Senjiro to be held back by his teammates so he wouldn't attack the older boy, and everyone's jaws to drop and eyes to roll out of their heads.

Kabuto Yakushi kissed Naruto Uzumaki, and not on the cheek or forehead. But smack on the lips.

TBC

**Now who of you saw that one coming? I thought I would end it here for now since I figured this was one great cliff hanger. I am looking forward to reading your comments and reactions in your reviews. I expect their to be a lot of them after this chapter. ;)**


	23. This is Sasuke Uchiha?

Chapter Twenty-three

Naruto Uzumaki was in shock. The whole room was in shock except Taka and Senjiro who were seeing red with rage.

Taka was being held back my Kakashi's mere hand on his shoulder, and it took both Nene and Miaka to keep Senjiro from killing Kabuto.

Gaara who was standing in the front beside Neji stared with annoyance more then anything that this whole scene was keeping them from getting on to the fighting. He was getting restless and his sister and brother could tell as they watched him with worry. Inside of his gorde, he move the comb around with his sand.

Finally after what felt like minutes to those around them, but what was really just three seconds, Kabuto pulled away. He smirked as he stared at Naruto's still startled expression, her hand coming up to cover her lips.

"Get away from my sister!" Taka growled. Her brother stepping forward with a look that promised severe pain and suffering.

Naruto, for the first time in her life was speechless. An older boy had just kissed her. Not on the cheek, or the hand, or the forehead but on her lips. Her face colored red until it reached the roots of her hair and traveled to her ears. She was shocked, the embarrassed, and then pissed as she took a swing at Kabuto who just barely ducked out of the way. Not only from a punch but a kunai that Taka happened to throw that just nearly hit Sasuke who stood behind Naruto.

"Taka!" Hiruzen reprimanded the young man. The last thing they need was man attacking any of the male competitors who so much as looked at his sister.

"Who the hell do you think you are? My brother is right ther! What is wrong with all of you boys? Did I say you could kiss me? You are so dead, dattebayo!" she screamed at Kabuto reaching back for her bow and drawing and arrow as she fired at him as he made a run for the door, laughing all the while.

'_Such a shame. I would have loved to stay and play with you longer Naruto-Chan, and Sasuke-kun for a little longer.' _Kabuto thought as he ran from the line of fire that he was facing from not only Naruto but her brother as well. It seemed he had crossed a line.

'_But if I stay much longer I'm afraid the excitement might awaken the old blood in me. I'm a spy even if I don't look like much of one and now my job is done. I got my information, and a kiss from Naruto-Chan. I must say I'm rather proud of myself.' _Just as he was going through the doors he was nearly hit as an arrow imbedded itself into the door beside his head, and a kunai on the other side.

Turning to stare as the door closed behind Kabuto, Sasuke nearly curled into himself as the pain in his neck started to become more frequent. Sakura looked at him with concern, her worry increasing by the second. And it wasn't only him.

Naruto pinched her eyes shit, fisting her hand in her jacket over her stomach, over her burning seal a shiver running through her. It was getting less frequent, but every time she felt it the pain was twice as bad as the last.

Ahead of her it took everything Taka had not run to his sister. The seal Orochimaru put on her to block any chakra flow as he body went through withdrawal. The Uchiha didn't seem to be doing much better then his sister either.

"*cough* well that was, um, interesting. Would anyone else like to quit, and if you do please refrain from kissing anyone on your way out," Hayate said, actually making a joke at Naruto's expense as he smiled at them. Giving a few coughs between his own chuckles.

That when things started to get serious.

"Sasuke-Kun, you should also quit," Sakura told him, and Sasuke turned and glared at Sakura more fiercly then he ever had before, the mere look making Sakura nearly break out into tears. But she had to have courage.

"That mark is hurting you! Not to mention you've been acting really strange since that Orochimaru guy attacked you!" She yelled at him, and all Sasuke wanted was for Sakura to shut up and keep out of his way. That's when both Naruto and Sasuke saw them. The tears in Sakura's eyes.

"Please. I know you've been hiding the pain from us this entire time. Naruto's the same, she thinks no one notice's it but I see her flinch in pain. Using her smile to cover up what ever that man did to her stomach." She told him, sharing a knowing look with Naruto before going back to Sasuke.

"And no matter what you say I'm going to tell the sensei's about that mark-" and then there was a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Sakura. This doesn't concern you!" he growled at her, warning her with his eyes that if she continued and found herself saying too much that she would regret it.

"I told you before, Sakura. I'm an avenger. I don't care about this exam or becoming a chunnin." he told her, his eyes keeping her mouth shut for the time being.

"I entered for one reason and that's to answer the question _'Am I stronger?'_He told her, his eyes down to focus on his thoughts.

"I knew there was going to be strong guys in this exam. And I want to fight them all." he told her thinking back to Gaara, Lee, Neji and even those sound ninja. This was why he was here, to prove how strong he was, to moving closer to that man who took everything from him and getting revenge.

"And if you get in my way, I wont ever forgive you." the entire Naruto watched and listened to what was going on with her two teammates, a good distraction from Kabuto's kiss. But she had enough of Sasuke talking down to Naruto.

"Teme, cant you just see that Sakura-Chan is worried about you. Stop trying to act so cool you ass!" Naruto yelled at him starting to get pissed off.

"Naruto, shut up.. Because one of the people here that I want to fight is you," he told her, taking her for a spin. It was the first time he actually said he willingly _wanted _to fight her. before he groaned as the pain returned. "Let him fight, Sakura-Chan. After all if you really love him as much as you say you do then have a little faith in him. You've always had it in him before, don't stop now." Naruto told her with a sigh.

"I would also like to quit," Naruto was startled to see Nene step up to leave. But why?

Last time she checked her and the other members from her brothers team had little to know injury, if not for some dirty clothes from traveling in the forest.

"Your Nene Murasaki, from Whirlpool. Alright you may leave," Hayate told her. Giving a nod, Nene shared a look with her sensei before walking back towards the door, stopping only when Senjiro grabbed her wrist."Keep your eyes open, and make sure your not seen when your not meant to be. Something isn't right about all of this." he told her, and with a nod he let her go. She stopped one more time to talk to Naruto.

"Do your best, Naruto-Sama, we all faith in you." she told her with a smile before finally making her exit from the room. Naruto would ask Taka later why Nene quit. She couldn't understand what reason she would have for leaving this far in while the others stayed.

"*cough* If no more wish to quit, then lets begin the preliminary." Hayate announced, getting things official moving on.

"The preliminary will consist of one-on-one fighting. This is meant so you will fight as if in a real life confrontation. And now that we have exactly twenty-two people, we will have eleven matches. Those who win will continue on to the third and final test." he told them, stopping to give a long chain of coughs.

"There are no rules. You will basically fight until one of you are killed by the other, if one of you is knocked out, or admits your defeat. And since we don't really want to increase the amount of corpses that come out of this exam, if I clearly find that the match is over then I'll jump in and stop things as the referee." Naruto gave a nervous laugh as hayate talk about all of this as if he was talking about the weather or what he was going to have for dinner that day.

Finding her self just a _little _shaken, Naruto automatically looked up to her brother for some sort of support or reassurance. In fact she half expected him to pull her out of the test as Hayate mentioned fighting to the death. She was relieved though to see her brother smile and give her a nod of support.

"And now to introduce the wielder of your destiny," he told them as a panel of the wall opened up.

"This electronic board will randomly decide your match ups for each battle. And as I said this preliminary will start immediately. I will now announce the two names for the first fight," there was a whirring sound as the monitor was turned on, the screen blank before two names came up on the board.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**VS**

**Yoroi Akado**

'_Just that Teme's luck. But knowing him I bet he's just thrilled to be going first. The guy has to be the first everything' _Naruto thought, rolling her eyes. And when she saw Sasuke's smirk she knew her teammate was going to be just fine.

"Before we begin, everyone else but the participants of the first fight please move up to the balconies with your sensei's" Hayate told them, gesturing for them to move up to the next level of the arena."Kakashi-Sensei, Taka, hurry up!" Naruto called to the two as she waited with the rest of Team Tadahiro.

Sakura already had started going up ,wishing she could close her eyes and that Sasuke having to fight so soon was just a bad dream and that she never had to see Sasuke get hurt. Being his teammate was both a blessing and a curse.

Taka didn't hesitate to make his way to his sister, while Kakahis stopped to whisper something to Sasuke before the match begun. Naruto looked at the two closely, trying to make out what they were saying but the noise of everyone else made it hard. But once her brother stepped in front of her she almost forgot all about her own sensei.

"Taka-Sensei," Miaka and Senjiro bowed their heads in respect as Taka stopped before them. He bowed his head slightly back.

Smiling at his sister, he didn't let her see how uneasy he was really feeling about her competing. It was nerve racking having her in this exam, her life at risk every second. It was only made worse by what Orochimaru had done to her, but until it was after her turn not he nor the Hokage could do anything about it.

Watching his sister run ahead of him to catch up to her pink haired teammate, Taka was left trailing behind with Miaka and Senjiro who looked up at him with sympathy. He wasn't the only one worried about Naruto. From here on out they couldn't protect her, they could only have confidence that she would win her match when it came time for it.

'_If you really want to fight me, teme, then you better not lose!' _Naruto thought, sitting in a crouch and holding on to one of the bars, staring through and below as Sasuke and Yoroi faced each other. Naruto frowned when she saw Sasuke's eye twitch from the pain. This wouldn't be an easy and painless win for him. He would be struggling, but if he could only end it quick it would be better for him. She didn't want him to go down here before they had a proper battle between each other.

"We will now begin the first match!" He announce to the viewers before turning his attention to both gennin

"Please, begin" he told them.

"Naru-Chan, watch closely. Everything you see you can learn from," Taka told his sister, nodding his head to the battle. It was important for her to start calculating and thinking through battles, it was a key ability any every chunnin needed.

"Ok," She nodded in understanding, turning her eyes to her brother and back to the fight to see Yoroi male the first move, bringing his hands up and forming the ram sign, one hand beginning to glow as the other reached behind him into his kunai pouch.

Sasuke deflect three shuriken with his kunai, sending them flying back in Yoroi's direction. And then something Naruto never though she would see. Sasuke tripped over his own feet, the pain from the bruise on his neck too much.

Yoroi ducked and slid to the side out of the way of the shuriken. Sasuke didn't think he would have been able to dodge. Yoroi made a run for Sasuke before he could get up, appearing in front of him and bringing his glowing hand down just missing his opponent as Sasuke rolled out of the way, punching a hole through the concrete of the floor.

Stabbing his kunai into the floor Sasuke turned his body, locking his legs around Yoroi's arm and dragging him to the ground. Locking his arm in with his leg, hooking his foot under the other he pressed down on the others throat.

"Yes!" pumping her fist Naruto was excited to see that if Sasuke just moved that leg just right he could end this fight. Or if anything dislocate the others arm.

"Don't get so excited, Naru-Chan, there is always a chance that any battle can turn around for the worst," and just as he said that Yoroi turned his hand flat on Sasuke's chest and grabbing his shirt. Yoroi's hand began to glow again.

Leaning forward over the railing Naruto focused her eyes, trying to figure out what jutsu yoroi was using on Sasuke as she watched Sasuke grow pale and loosen his grip on the others arm.

"What is that?" she asked no one in particular, wincing as she watched Sasuke let go completely, Yoroi lifting his forarm up before bringing his fist down on Sasuke's chest cavity, blood erupting from his mouth.

"It looks like some sort of chakra absorption technique. I've never seen anything like it," Miaka said coming to Naruto's side Opposite of Lee who stood on Naruto's left. Her white pigtails bounced, and the sleeves of her yukata fluttered at she grabbed onto the bar of the railing.

Getting back to his feet Yoroi was at the advantage as Sasuke was left writing on the floor, clutching over his heart where he had been struck. This was not good at all.

"I'm not impressed. This is an Uchiha?" Senjiro said coldly as Yoroi grabbed onto Sasuke's face, his hands glowing violently, as Sasuke started to get limp, his chakra being drained from him.

Not even Sakura could argue, in fact she could barely watch and kept her face turned away from the battle below, wincing with every pained noise that fell from her crushes lips.

"I admit, I expected more." Naruto gasped at her brother, surprised he would say something so horrible. It seemed so out of character for him to say anything mean, it had shocked her. But the more she watched, the more she got angry with her teammate, because she knew he was better then this, _stronger _then this.

Then there was a loud angry yell.

Looking back down into the arena she saw Sasuke kick Yoroi in the gut, pushing him away from him far enough that he was able to get back to his feet without being attacked. His legs were apart, his shoulders slumped forward as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha? Pathetic." Gaara surprisngly deep voiced hissed, watching with nothing but impassive boredom as he stood with his arms cross. For some reason hearing it come from him, the boy who hadn't spared her a glance when they first met, Naruto snapped.

"IS THIS THE BEST YOU CAN DO, TEME? I CAN BARELY LOOK AT YOU, I'M ASHAMED TO BE YOUR TEAMMATE RIGHT NOW!" if there was anything that would get Sasuke get in gear then it would be to look down on him. Sasuke hated it, because his huge ego wouldn't allow anyone to look down on the Uchiha Clan. As the last of his Clan, he could never let anyone besmirch the name and honor of his family.

Looking up through hazy vision he stared at Naruto first before noticing Lee next to her. A light bulb lit up over his head with realization for what he should do next if he wanted to win this thing.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE STARING AT A PRETTY GIRL WHEN YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON ME!" Yoroi yelled, charging towards Sasuke at full throttle who somehow was able to blush even in the midst of a fight.

And then out of nowhere Sasuke surfed the ground low, bringing a kick right up from under and kicking him up off of the ground and high into the air, Sasuke following hima s he pushed up with his hands., blood flying out from the fabric that covered Yoroi's face. It was Lee's move, the one he used on Sasuke when they had first met.

Naruto grinned as everyone stared with shock. Sasuke had turned this fight around, suddenly appearing behind Yoroi in the air as everyone in the stands watched with surprise and anticipation. They had not expected for Sasuke to pull something like that from out of his sleeve.

Now this was the Sasuke Naruto wanted to fight.

Suddenly Naruto fell to her knee's feeling at a loss of breath as she heaved from the pain in her abdomen. She had to bite down on her lips from screaming.

"Naruto-Sama!" Senjiro and Miaka cried as the fell down beside her, missing as sasuke used the Leaf Shadow dance, the seal on Orochimaru's neck activitating as Naruto herself tried to keep from passing out from the sever pain that was slowly spreading through out her body.

Orochimaru, who was disguised as the sensei of the team from Sound, turned from watching Sasuke to looking in shock at Naruto in the corner of his eye. He didn't know what was happening are that the seal has put over her current one would have such an affect. This was even better then he planed.

One of the few who wasn't starign at Naruto on the floor was her own sensei, who stared in amazement with many others as Sasuke pushed back the seal, fighting it and making sure that he was the one in control of his body before going on to complete the Lion Rendan.

Being pulled into her brother's arm Naruto bit into his vest, tasting the blood as it rose up her throat and staned her brothers vest. When the pain passed, it was just in time to see Hayate announce Sasuke as the winner of the match.

"I know what's wrong with you, your immune system is shutting down and your body is starting to go into shock. I'm pulling you out of the prelims." Taka told her and Naruto pushed herself away from her brother as if she had burned, letting Senjiro and Miaka support her weight as she stood back up.

"Don't you dare, Taka!" Naruto growled at her brother, her eyes in a menacing glare as she started to feel better already.

Ignoring her brother, Naruto looked over the railing and down at Sasuke with a grin. That was the Sasuke she was used to. She laughed when Kakshi appeared behind Sasuke, letting him lean back on his leg as he red his damn perverted book.

"STUPID, TEME, WHAT A LAME WAY TO WIN. I MEAN LOOK AT YOU, YOUR ALL BEAT UP!" she shouted, using her energy to pretend she was fine again and Sakura, her brother and his team frowned at her.

"Stupid dobe," he breathed and her smiled relaxed into a smaller one as she found herself out of breath again. Naruto sighed when she heard Ino squeel in delight that her crush had one, how Choji was hungry, and Kiba's arrogant remark that he could do better and the match was nothing to be impressed about.

It was all a perfect distraction for her as she regained her strength. She just prayed the pain wouldn't come back during her own match or Taka may really pull her out of the fight.

"You cant take this away from me, Taka, I wont let. I have always been the last one at everything, and this my chance to show everyone what I'm made out of, the strength I've worked so hard to achieve." She told him, much more clam and composed. She was obviously already feeling better. Her recovery rate and stamina was incredible.

"And make sure that if I end up matched with Miaka or Senjiro, that they wont hold back because I'm not going to no matter who I face. I'm not quitting and your not going to pull me out." she looked all three of them in the eye, her word final and her choice made.

**U-Z-U**

They were getting so close. Kushina could almost feel Naruto in her arms already. So very close, less then a day, hours even. This was it! At long last she would be in Konoha and with her sons and daughter. Her baby girl was waiting for her. At this point she didn't care if she was leaving everyone else in the dust behind her, she was too close now to even think of slowing down.

"I'm almost there, Naruto," the mere fact she was this close had tears welling in Kushina's eyes. She had waited so long, they all had, and finally it was happening. They would all be together again and she was just so damn happy.

She ran faster.

TBC

**Holy shiz I don't even know what I was thinking about in this chapter. But I hoped you enjoyed it and review. I would really appreciate the kind words seeing at I had a crappy day. I got fell and scarped my hands. Got gum in my hair and had my friend cut the piece with the gum out with a knife. So ya, I think I deserve the reviews after updating so soon and having a crappy day. I love all of you!**


	24. Bugs and Snakes

**First off, thank you, all of you for reviewing.**

**Also holy shit I just found out something that was already pretty obvious and I am sorry for the Spoilers, **

**Karin is a Uzumaki. Now that's gonna be a challenge putting into the fic but i have an idea on what to do and you'll see it in this chapter**

Chapter Twenty-four.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the medical team will treat your injuries now." a medic ninja said, as Yoroi was carried off on a gurney by the others.

"That wont be necessary, I'll take care of him myself," Kakashi told them before telling Sasuke what he was really planning to do as the medic walked away, deciding not to argue with but Sasuke did. He wanted to see the other matches.

"No, I wont allow you to be selfish anymore, your coming with me." Kakashi told him with no room for any complaints or further argument as He helped Sasuke to a stand before following his out through a door.

"Where the hell is he taking him?" Naruto asked, confused and annoyed. She was going to be pissed if Sasuke missed out on when it came to her match.

She missed a lot of the end but she did catch a glimpse of it, that seal expanding and crawling up his neck and burning red like embers. She had seen what had happened to him before when that thing activated, the ominous chakra that made her entire body go cold just witnessing it. She was relieved that he was able to control himself.

Finally the names for the next match lit up on the board.

**Zaku Abumi**

**VS**

**Shino Adurame**

Making their ways down from their teams the two walked towards Hayate before turning to face each other. For a guy who couldn't use his arms Zaku sure looked confident with himself.

"KICK HIS ASS, SHINO!" Naruto cheered for him. Shino was that big a fan of Kiba, but she was friends with Hinata and though Shino's bugs creeped her the hell out, he had never done anything bad or mean to her.

"*Cough* the second match will now begin." Hayate declared, taking a few step back from the two and out of the possible immediate range of fire.

"Don't worry, Hinata, Shino is someone even I wouldn't want to fight." Kiba said after Hinata had spoke her concern for the well being of her teammate in this fight.

Turning her head, Naruto saw where the sensei for the sound once was there was only wisps of smoke in the air.

'_Now where had he gone of to?' _After all this was one of his students fighting, you would think he wanted to see how it went. And she wasn't the only one who had noticed his disappearance either, her brother was looking toward the sound team with suspicion. Their was something wrong with that man. He would have to rely on Nene to get the information now.

"If you fight me it will all end here for you…Foreit." Shino told him.

"Like hell I will. One arm is plenty enough against you!" declared Zaku, a crazed look in his eyes as he jumped forward towards Shino, swinging his arm around only to be blocked by Shino's forearm.

"You cant beat me with just one arm. Forfeit." Shino repeated. Zaku only screamed at him before their was a soft whistle and Shino was suddenly blown away by a high powered blast of sound. Zaku's Zakuu-Ha.

Those who know Shino gasped as they saw him roll down face first, unmoving

**U-Z-U**

In a dark room with pillars Sasuke sat shirtless in a circle, ten kunai stabbed in the ground and long rows of seals written in Kakashi's bllod trailing from the seal on his nex to on the ground going at least ten feet long away from him.

"Done. That was the last one. Now just hand in there for a little longer." Kakashi told him.

'_Evil sealing method!'_ making then necessary hands seals, Kakashi slammed his bloody palmed hand from where he had cut it, over Sasuke's curse seal. Sasuke gave a cry, the seals painted in Kakashi's blood crawling back, retreating until they formed a sealed circle around the marks of the curse seal. Once it was done Sasuke slumped forward, exhausted more then anything. And now that it was all over he could finally go see the other matches, even if he could barely stand. He at least had to be there for Naruto's fight.

"Listen to me, Sasuke. If that curse tries to become active then this new seal will contain it. But this new seal also relies heavily on the strength of your own will." He started to tell him. It was imperative that Sasuke understood what he was saying.

If you lose belief in yourself and your will weakens then the curse will become wild again," nodding in understanding, Sasuke stood on shaky legs and started towards his shirt.

"Got to go, the dobe, Naruto she-" but he didn't say any more as he fell to his knees and then to his side passed out.

"What happened between those two?" Kakashi asked no one in particular, having caught on to Sasuke's stare and the possessive, jealous glares that he had sent Kabuto when he had kissed Naruto. Even he hadn't seen that one coming.

"So you can even do sealing jutsu now…." a voice spoke from the shadows, startling Kakashi as he turned to look at the intruder from over his shoulder as they stepped out of the shadows.

"You sure have grown, _Kakashi,_" As he came into full light, Kakashi turned on his heals all the way around, all of his defenses up.

"Orochimaru," the name tasted like poison on his tongue.

"Long time no see, Kakashi. How is _Naru-Chan, _I bet she's just a _royal _thorn in your side. A child from the legendary Uzumaki clan yet she seems not to have any extraordinary abilities. Such a shame, if she was trained properly she could have so much potential" He said, tutting as he thought of the blond child writing in pain, how she fell from the sky before him like a shot bird when they fought.

"Did you know that she would react so violently to the seal you placed over the Kyuubi's?" Kakashi asked, he may not give the greatest attention to Naruto but if Orochimaru had not only plans for Sasuke but for Naruto as well he wouldn't let the man get near her.

"Not at all. I had only wished to seal it's chakra from entering any further into her system. She was only a real challenge when she used it's power. But's it not like you really care what happens to her do you? As long as Sasuke-Kun is safe, her own pain is nothing in comparison to the curse seal I gave him. You didn't even look her way when she was curled in a ball from the pain," he said, licking his lips as he remembered the delicious sounds of her agony.

"But just like you, I care nothing about Naruto Uzumaki, what I want is the boy behind you." Orochimaru admitted with a twisted smile, eyeing Sasuke's half naked form almost hungrily.

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded. Orochimaru gave a twisted smirk.

"Well that's because not all of us are so lucky to have such wonderful eyes fall into our hands," He told him.

"I would go after the Sharingan in your left eye, but I want the complete set. To possess the _Uchiha Bood _that runs so hotly in Sasuke-Kuns veins." Orochimaru gave a shiver of pleasure just imaging all that untapped power in the boy's eyes, and he would unlock them.

"What's your goal exactly?" Kakashi asked, his form stiff and winded up tight to be ready to spring into action at any second.

"The _newly_ created Sound Village, that _my _village, I created it. From that alone you should understand.

"Foolish ambition?" Kakashi he asked, managing to be sarcastic even when there was such high tension in the room.

"Something like that. And for that purpose I need a lot of pieces."

**U-Z-U**

"Get up, I'm not done with you yet!" Zaku ordered, watching as Shino stood from the dust.

There was a cut on his face and from that cut crawled out dozens of tiny bugs.

Naruto couldn't help but stick out her tongue and gag a little at the creepy crawlies. It wasn't that she hated bugs, some bugs were actually pretty kick ass. She just got freaked out by the idea of having thousands of them within your body. It gave her the heebie jeebies.

Hearing a hum, Zaku turned around to see an amry of bugs already behind him. Hundreds of them crawling over each other and towards him. He was surrounded.

"These are called Destruction Bugs, a rare species of parasites, and they attack their prey in numbers, eating at their chakra until there left completely depleted. Any army of this size will suck you dry within a minute." Shino told him, holding up one of the small bugs on his finger at eye level.

"If you don't want that then forfeit now, it is your best option. If you use that technique with your left arm again my bugs will instantly attack you. And if you use it on the bugs then you leave me an opening to attack." Shino told him, bringing his hands together to form a seal in front of his face.

"You should always have a trump card before you go into battle!" Shino told him, giving him a piece of advice as he waited to see what Zaku would choose to do.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Zaku cursed, give a scoff of laughter before suddenly he pulled his right arm from the sling around his neck, holding both arms strait out from his side, his body turned os one oarm was palm out facing Shino and the other towards the bugs.

"Always have a trump card right? Well here's mine you freak!"

**U-Z-U**

"And Sasuke's just another one of those pieces?" Kakashi asked, becoming increasingly aggitated by the mans words and mere presence.

"Sasuke is the most important piece. And those in this exam now, their just _my_ _pawns._" he told him, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as his use and for those gennin diminished. They were useless to him now, in fact it would be better if they were all killed in the prelims so he didn't have to deal with them crawling back to him.

Orochimaru took a step closer.

"Don't you take one step closer towards Sasuke. I don't care if your one of the great three!" Kakashi warned, his hand crackling violently and sparking blue with the chidori. But as serious as Kakashi was about attacking the other, Orochimaru only threw his head back and gave a skin crawling cackle.

"What so funny?" Kakashi asked, his eye set in a narrow glare.

"Just think how meaningless all you efforts are." he said giving a last chuckle as his laughter died.

"That seal you did was pointless. Sasuke wants the power my curse can give to him, because he is an avenger, he needs this. It's just the type he is," Orochimaru told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So your using Sasuke's own goal. But Sasuke is-"

"You'll see, Kakashi. Sasuke-Kun will come to me on his own free will when you cant give him what he wants, what he _needs anymore. _he will seek the _power_ I can give him." Walking away back towards the shadows, until he was gone entirely.

**U-Z-U**

"I cant believe he can still use _both _of his arms," Sakura gasped, having witnessed herself what Sasuke had done to the boy.

But the moment Zaku went to use his Zakuu-Ha his arms exploded, well not the entire arm. His left, arm had fallen off and his right had puncture wounds that were caused internally, his other glashed so deep it appeared that it would soon join the other on the floor. It was as if his tecnique had reversed it's self, going in instead of out.

Looking closer Naruto could see Shino's bugs come crawling out from the air hole in Zaku's palm of his arms. And then Shino was behind Zaku in a flash, his face a menacing shadow.

"While I was distracting you with my helpful advice, I was also sending some of my little friends to block up those bothersome wind holes in your palms. Both just to be careful." Shino said, and Naruto laughed at the stoic humor of Shino's sarcasm. It was interesting and near scary to see this side of him.

Roaring Zaku spun around, making one last attempt at fighting Shino only to be elbowed in the jaw and knocked down and out for the count.

"It's over. The winner is Shino Adurame" Hayete called the match.

"What is he? Find out, Neji" Lee told him teammate watching at the other activated his Byakugan. Neji gasped at what he saw, momentarily shaken even by what he saw.

"I had thought he was using summoning the bugs, but their actually living inside of him."

"Livign inside of him?" Lee shouted horrified.

Naruto smirked, she couldn't believe these guys didn't know of Shino's clan. Even she knew more about him then they did. Probabyl because she was the only one who would play with him when the other kids got disgusted by him when his bugs accidentally came out, reacting to their masters secret joy when anyone would try to befriend him.

Apparently Shino's bugs like her chakra a lot, at leas that's what Shino had told them when they were kids and she had found herself being tickled by them as a few crawled over her, munching on her chakra before she had even been able to do jutsu.

She wanted to show off, but before she could Lee's sensei was already explain Shino's clan to his students.

"C-Congradulations, Sh-Shiino-Kun" Hinata said, pushing her fingers together again, her pale eyes shining with pride.

"Great job down there," Kiba told him, Akamaru giving his own bark of congratulations from where he stuck out from Kiba's jacket.

Just before the next fight, Kakashi finally decided to return, appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Taka frowned at how excited his sister was about the man return when he hadn't even glanced her way when she had been in pain.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" He asked, finally showing some concern in the girl. Take eyes him suspiciously, wondering what had triggered this protective and worrisome side to the man.

"I'm fine," She told him, losing her smile. She had recovered fast from it, her recovery rate amazing fast and strong just like everyone born from the village and loins of the Uzumaki Clan.

There was even a clan who's chakra could heal almost any injuries by biting into their skin ans suckin out their chakra. Those of the clan were also amazing sensors. Miaka was a part of that Clan. In the sensors department Miaka was a bit behind in her tecnique and ability to use the Mind's eye of Kagura.

Miaka's sister Karin who was just a year older then Miaka had been kidnapped two years ago* while out on a gennin mission. They had searched high and low for her, but they eventually ran out of leads. Miaka was devasted, even now the hope that her sister was out there and alive never died, she would always keep looking for her.

Kakashi didn't press the matter further as his attention was pulled to Sakura who was demanding to where Sasuke was, if he was ok, if he was coming back, her mouth running faster then the Yondaime Hokage.

"Sasuke, is fine. He's resting in a nice soft hospital bed," he told them both, dropping the '_with anbu protection' _at the end of that senstence. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, as Naruto turned to look up at the screen to see who was fighting next.

**Misumi Tsurugi**

**VS**

**Kankuro Sabaku***

The next fight ended rather quickly between Kabuto's last remaining teammate and Kankuro. The guy, Misumi, was like freaking Mr. ecstatic, it was almost as if he had no bones in his body as he stretched and wrapped himself around Kankuro, snapping his neck only to find out that he had replaced himself with a puppet, a really creepy puppet.

The puppet then restrained him, and since Misumi couldn't escape and was slowly being crushed, he gave up ending the battle.

"Wow, there sure are a bunch of weirdo's here," Naruto said, remembering that guy who could dislocate his joints so he could fit in to any space. The way he wrapped himself around the others body reminded Naruto to much of a snake for her to think it was cool.

"As if you one to talk," Kakashi told Naruto, giving a laugh as he watched her pout and cross her arms.

"Good one, Sensei" Sakura commented Kakashi's joke. Upset that she was being made fun of Naruto turned her head towards the arena her eyes catching sight of the names for the next match and gasped.

"Sakura-Chan, look." Tapping her pink haired teammate on the shoulder, Naruto pointed to the screen.

**Sakura Haruno**

**VS**

**Ino Yamanaka**

TBC

***For the sake of the story Karin was never in the chunnin exams/meeting Sasuke after he dejected from Konoha. I realized I could use the fact that Miaka and Karin have the same eye color it would be a good relation link.**

*** I gave him a last name.**

**I don't mean to make Kakashi into the bad guy, but it's kind of necessary at the moment so Kushina has more of a reason to kick his ass, not to mention come to see the error of his way and that as a sensei he is not allowed to favor on student over the rest.**

**I am looking forward to the reviews from you and will get started on the next chapter.**

**Also sorry that it's so short. I think it's the shortest I've done in awhile.**


	25. Rivals, Ino VS Sakura

Chapter Twenty-five

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called to her, running and catching her by the arm forcing the other girl to spin around to face her blond teammate.

"I know you think I don't trust you, but if there is one thing you can believe is that I have always trusted you to give what ever you do your all. So do your best!" Naruto told her sincerely. She wanted Sakura to have faith in her and to believe in her as much she believed in Sakura.

"Thanks, I will." with that said Naruto let Sakura go, watching as both her and Ino made there way down to the main floor and into the center of the arena to face one another. Two girls who had once been best friends, torn apart by a boy becoming rivals of love. But not it much more then that, and Naruto sense it in the air.

"I've never thought I'd be fighting you, Sakura." Ino said, turning her eyes away from her once best friend. But then she caught the movement.

Sakura was taking off her forehead protector, her eyes a cold green as she stared hard into Ino's pale blue once with a seriousness that the pale blond had never seen even when going after Sasuke.

"Ino, this fight isn't going to be about Sasuke-Kun." Sakura suddenly stated and Naruto smiled from up in the stands.

"What did you say?" Ino asked annoyed, it was the calm way that Sakura had said it that got on her nerves.

"This isn't a fight between two girls in love, it's a fight between kunoichi. And I'm pretty confident that I'm stronger then you right now. Be a rival for Sasuke's affection, or a rival in battle, I don't need to be concerned about you." Sakura said with cocky confidence , but inside she knew Ino wasn't not going to be easy to defeat.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to. Don't get ahead of yourself, cry-baby Sakura!" Ino snapped. She was sick and tired of Sakura acting all high and might when in the past she was nothing but a cry baby who was always in her shadow, needing her to protect her and stand up for her at every turn.

"Their eyes are sure scary when they get serious," Miaka pointed out, violent sparks flying between the two girls."Sakura-Chan isn't the type of person who brags about her strength like I do, or hurts others without a reason. Right now she wants Ino-Chan to take her seriously and not show her any mercy." Naruto explained, turning so that her blue eyes met Miaka's red one's.

"I'm sure you would be just as serious if you were down there going against Sasuke, Naruto" Kakashi told her, Naruto just laughed.

Down below Ino smiled, untying her forehead protector from her waist and tying it around her forehead in unison as Sakura did the same with her own. And so their fight began.

Naruto's expression was the most solem and serious Kakashi or Taka had ever seen her wear. Her blue eyes were intense, following the two girls below every movement as Sakura started of in a run, using ht acadmies bunshin no jutsu to make two clones of her that ran at her side.

"This isn't the academy graduation exam. You really think you can beat me with that strait from the text book jutsu?" Yelling Ino held her ground, looking closely as she tried to figure which of the clones was the real Sakura.

Paying more attention to this fight then she had the rest, Naruto noticed as Sakura focused her chakra to her feet, giving her the speed to appear right in front of Ino and deliver a mean punch to her cheek knocking her back on her butt.

"I'm not the same cry-baby Sakura, and if you think I am then your going to get hurt. So start fighting seriously!" Sakura told her.

"Be careful what you wish for, because here I come." Ino told her, wiping the blood from the corner of her lip. The moment she got back to her feet she was making a run for Sakura that the pink hair girl match, throwing a much, the two catching each others hands, coming to a sudden standstill in there fight.

**U-Z-U**

"Impressive. Her basic chakra control is perfect for a rookie. She could even be on the same level as Nene," Taka pointed out.

From what Aki had told them after he had met her they could only assume she was a short tempered and violent girl who liked to bully their sister. The fact she was short tempered and violent wasn't really a problem seeing as how their mother was just the same. It was the fact that she was mean to their sister that irritated them. The Uzumaki's weren't fond of bullies of any nature.

"She's stronger then me, isn't she?" Naruto asked her brother, her eyes still on the match below as her teammate, and Ino who she would like to consider her friend, fought their hardest.

"In a way, yes, she is. The ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and use it at the right time is a very powerful ability. But you make up for that lack of control with your immense amount of chakra, you just need to learn to harness it." He told her, the same look in his eyes as hers as he observed the battle below.

"Hmm" She hummed, her eyes focusing as The two girls below ran at one another, catching the others fists in their hands, coming to a standstill, their arms shaking as they tried to over power the other.

At the same time they jumped apart, as if one person there actions mimicked the other, pulling out throwing stars they threw them with a tost of the wrist at each other, colliding in the center and falling to the floor.

Seconds went on until ten minutes had gone by, and they continued to fight at the same level, until finally they threw a punch at the same time that collided, hitting each other in the jaw causing them to spit a good amount of blood as the inside of their cheeks were cut open with the punch and throwing the other back with the power of their hits.

"The way things are going this fight is never going to end" Naruto sighed, getting bored already and Taka tried not to give a chuckle of amusement at his sisters short attention span.

"This is pretty intense." Shikamaru muttered as walked over to Naruto to get a better angle to view the match, taking Sakura's place next to Naruto."You're the genius, Shikamaru, so who do you think is going to win?" Naruto turned to him with a sly grin, leaning into him just slightly.

"I honestly hadn't expected Sakura to be this strong, as it is I think it might actually me a tie if one of them doesn't quit." he told her, sweat dripping from his brow having not expected the fight to turn out like this at the start of things.

"Let's make it a bet, if Sakura wins you have to treat me out for ramen. But if Ino winds then I'll treat your whole team to barbeque" At the mentioned of barbeque Choji runs over and butts in, shaking her hand as he agrees to the bet for Shikamaru knowing that his best friend is never wrong when it comes to these things.

"We have ourselves a deal then. But…If neither wins and your prediction is right, then the deal is off." And with that said she turned back to the match.

**U-Z-U**

"This is ridiculous. I will not believe that you are actually on pare with me!" Ino screeched loudly, rejecting the mere fact that they were even in battle."Then don't. Besides how could I possibly be even with some as superficial as you, worrying about nothing else but growing out her hair and looking pretty?" Sakura mocked with a pretty pout before her lips pulled back into a grin.

"You better stop disrespecting me, you no-good crybaby!" Ino warned, but Sakura just raised her eyebrows in challenge, welcoming whatever Ino had to dish out on her.

"That idiot better not let trash talk like that get to her." Shikamaru muttered so low that Naruto barely heard it from her close spot right next to him.

"She doesn't mean that, she respects Ino a lot, it's hurting her to even say something so mean and untrue" Naruto told them, her brows drawing close. She knew that the two had been close in the earlier days, before Sasuke came between them. Sakura had looked up to Ino like Naruto looked up to Sakura. They all wanted to secretly be strong and beautiful as the other.

"I don't like that look in her eyes, Shikamaru" Choji admitted, gulping as he stared wide eyed as Ino suddenly pulled out a kunai, bent her head, grasped the based of her ponytail and then with a gasp from most of those who knew her she cut her hair and threw it ahead of her in the space between her and Sakura.

"Too easy" Sakura smirked.

**U-Z-U**

"Oh shit, she's finally lost her god damn mind!" Shikamaru exclaimed loudly as he watched his teammate who had devoted so much time to growing out her hair cut a huge portion of it off.

"Wow, girls are so scary" Naruto breathed, and everyone gave her the weirdest looks.

"I'm ending this fight now! I'm gonna make the words "I give up" come out of your mouth" Shikamaru and Choji both paled down the balcony from them, having a good idea what she was planning.

"She cant actually be thinking of using _that, _can she?" Choji turned to look at their sensei. What they thought was confirmed when Ino made a box like shape with her hands by brings the tips of her thumbs and her two first fingers together.

"That the Shintension, the body switch technique." Naruto knew that jutsu, she had learned about it when she found a book on the history of konoha's clans. The Yamanaka's were widely known for it.

"I knew it!She's really going to use it!" Shikamaru couldn't believe how dumb his teammates could be. There was no way she could pull this off.

"Wow, you must really be desperate. But you should know that using that here and now is useless." Sakura told her seriously.

"We'll just see about that, now wont we." Ino smirked, pretty sure that this was going to work even when the odds seemed against her.

"The Ninpou Shintenshin no Jutsu, is a jutsu based of projecting your own spiritual energy at your opponent and then take over their body for a few minutes." Sakura quoted right out of the book.

"It's a terrifying jutsu that theYamanaka clan are well know for, and it had a major weakness. First, the projected spirit travels at a slow speed towards your opponent. Second, if you miss the target it takes a few minutes for it to return to your body leaving you vulnerable for all attacks and your just a lifeless doll.

"That jutsu is one meant for spying, not battle. To use it here that girl is just asking to lose" Taka said the words that Asuma was thinking. Naruto was just amazed at how much he was talking, Aki had told her he was much more silent and usually kept his thoughts to himself rather then speak them if not necessary.

Suddenly another wave of pain over took Naruto that flared from her seal, her grip on the metal bars becoming so tight her fingers actually left indentations. She tried to keep herself standing this time, grinding her teeth together as she watched Sakura get ready to run knowing that as long as she kept moving that she would be fine and Ino would be open for an attack in which by that point Hayate would call the fight to an end.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, his hand coming up to cup her shoulder as he stared at her with worry. She was like this earlier, as well and he was seriously starting to get worried about her.

Shikamaru had first met Naruto when they were four years old. All the other parents warned them not to play with her, but he always did, maybe it was because of the loneliness in hers eyes that reminded him of Choji when no one wanted to play hide and seek with him because he was too slow or two big to properly hide behind anything.

But he and Choji always played with her, he knew her secret from when they were young, and he always tried to have her back no matter how troublesome she could be. The same way he would always have Ino's back no matter how much she annoyed the crap out of him. But Naruto, she was something else.

"Ya, I'm fine just a stomach cramp. Like I said, that food they gave us was total crap" She lied though clenched teeth, trying to grin up at him. And somehow through the pain she was able to give him a genuine grin and Taka stared wide eyed between the two.

What was that look in his sisters eyes when she looked at the young Nara heir? And then it dawned on him. His sister _liked_ this boy. And he wasn't the only one to notice.

Senjiro was glaring daggers at the boy.

"Troublesome girl," Shikamaru scoffed with a smile, and then with a barely noticeable blush he slipped an arm around her waist to help keep her standing, his thumb rubbing a circle every time she winced in pain. He knew her too well to know she wasn't going to tell him what was hurting, so all he could do was give a silent comfort.

Taka wasn't sure what exactly to think about is sisters crush on the Nara.

**U-Z-U**

Sakura pushed off into a sprint and Shikamaru's grip tightened around Naruto as she gave a shudder of pain just as Ino cast the Jutsu.

"Idiot, don't do it!" Shikamaru yelled to Ino, getting back into the match between their teammates. Both of their bodies went limp, their head falling down as the crowb waited in anticipation or one of them to move or speak.

"Which one is it?" Senjiro asked, pushing Lee to the side so he could have the other side of Naruto, standing so close their arms brushed and Naruto just glared at him before looking back down just as Sakura let out a chuckle.

"Too bad Ino, you lose!" but before the match could be called the hair that Ino had cut crawled up Sakura's leg glowing with chakra and holding her in place, the rope of hair going all the way to Ino who hands were placed on the ground at the other end of the rope of hair.

"Finally caught you. Everything just now was all an act to get you to fall into my trap. And now you wont be able to move. This is a special rope using my hair and chakra." She explained, being careful as she got to one knee to keep one foot on the rope of hair to keep her chakra running through it as she prepared herself for the jutsu.

"Now I'll just enter your body, and make you give up. And there is a 100% chance this time that I'll succeed." Saying this, Ino brought her hands up in the familiar seal for the jutsu as Sakura struggled to get free.

**U-Z-U**

"Oh crap!" Naruto muttered breathlessly in reaction to her pain and the turn about of the match. Next to her Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he had anything against Sakura, just like Naruto had nothing against Ino, it was just natural to root for the members of your own team. And then Ino cast her jutsu.

When Sakura raised her head this time she had a malicious grin on her face.

"Too bad, Sakura, you lose!" she chuckled darkly. It looks like Naruto was going to have to treat Shikamaru's team to barbeque, but she couldn't give up on Sakura just yet her breath shallow as Ino forced Sakura from inside of the pink haired girl to lift up her hand and begin to forfeit.

"SAKURA IF YOU LOSE NOW YOUR NOT A REAL WOMAN!" Ino, who was in Sakura's body turned and smiled at Naruto. She liked the girl, and Sakura was her childhood friend, but she was determined to win this thing at all cost.

Shikamaru winced as Naruto overcame her own pain to push forward and yell her encouragement to her teammate.

'_Sorry, Naruto, but Sakura cant hear you anymore. It's useless.' _she snickered mentally. Sudenly their was a qauke in the connected minds, and Sakura's body began to visibly shake as her hand started to lower back down, her forfeit interrupted by Naruto's shouting.

'_What is this sensation?_' Ino thought as she stared at the shaking and unsteady hand, before she heard another voice within.

'_**Geez, that Naruto is so annoying. But's she's right I can lose here!' **_Sakura who's mind was still conscious thought as she fought back for the control of her body, gripping her head as.

'_Sakura, is that you? That is impossible!_' Ino thought, the pink haired girls body bendign over and thrashing as a fight within began to take place.

"*cough* do you want to forefeit, or not?" Hayate asked, not sure exactly what was happening in front of him.

"FORFEIT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? LIKE HELL WILL I FORFEIT!" The real Sakura roared, taking back some semblance of control over her body as her inner Sakura fought to push Ino out of her.

**(Within Sakura's mind)**

'_What the hell is this?' Ino thought as her cheek was pressed down on, Sakura trying to physically push her out as their unconscious mind took the physical form of their real body._

'_There is no way my jutsu failed' Ino spoke as she stared at the growing figure of inner Sakura before her, her giants hands coming around and wringing her body._

'_**You better get out of me right now, Ino!' **__Inner Sakura yelled as she shook Ino in her hands._

**(outside of Sakura's body again)**

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru yelled, having never seen anything like this happen before with Ino's jutsu. Knowing she was in trouble and had control over her body again, Sakura used the common release to reverse Ino's jutsu and push Ino back into her proper body.

Down below both girls were on their knees and panted heavily, the jutsu taking a lot out of the both of them. Shikamaru couldn't believe that Sakura had actually defeated Ino's jutsu. Naruto beside him gave a weak fist pump in the air before high fiving Lee behind Senjiro's back, knowing the bushy browed boy had been rooting for Sakura just as strongly as she had.

"Two minds? What the hell are you?" Ino asked, amazed at what she had witnessed within Sakura. A completely separate mind from her natural one, like a split personality. To put it simply, Sakura had a separate mind that worked as a mental defense.

"Don't you know, Ino? Women have to have not only a tough body, but a tough mind as well to survive." Was Sakura's only reply.

**U-Z-U**

"How the heck did she do that, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto turned and asked,

Kakashi frowned as he noticed how tired she looked, the sweat dripping from beneath her forehead protector and the goose bumps on her skin, she was also growing paler.

"Once your caught in that jutsu it is not easy to push out the invader. It might have been Ino's lack of chakra but more importantly it may have been Sakura's inner burning desire to defeat Ino. And I believe it was your cheer, Naruto, that was the trigger for Sakura to be able to defeat the jutsu" Kakashi explained to the bright haired child, watching as she smiled with pride that she was able to help Sakura in someway.

"You and Sakura are a lot alike, Naruto. Sakura's inability to accept defeat is beyond the average persons, just like your own" he said lastly looking back to the two girl knowing that neither one could have much chakra left to be able to continue on for much longer.

**U-Z-U**

With smiles on their faces both girls launched themselves at one another, both giving roars as they raised their fist and brought them down at the same time, smashing into each others jaws at the same moment, knocking their forehead protectors right off their this time when both girls flew back, skidding across the floor neither one got back up.

"*cough* Both fighters are unable to continue with a double knock out,*cough* The fourth preliminary match has no winner!" Hayate announced, both Kakashi and Asuma using the body flicker technique to retrieve their respected students and bring them back up to the stands so the next match could start as soon as it could.

As Kakashi and Asuma placed them against he wall Shikamaru were at their teammates sides in an instant. When the two started to scream they were hushed by Kakashi.

"We wont even need a medical team, the both of them should be wake up in about 30 minutes." Asuma said, watching in amazement as Naruto leaned down between the two girls, took a rag from her back pocket and started to wipe both girls faces clean, making sure to get the blood from the corner of their lips before standing back up next to Shikamaru and smiling proudly at the two girls.

"She really isn't that bad, Taka." Naruto whispered to her brother, knowing that he must feel confused about how he should feel at the moment. Taka only nodded his head and gave a hum.

"That sure was a surpring turn out though" Asuma thought aloud to Kakashi.

"I agree. I could understand Sasuke or Naruto, but even Sakura has grown this much." Kakashi said, almost regretting speaking at all as Naruto glared at him.

"That's horrible, Kakashi-Sensei, you should have faith that we've all improved. Your our sensei, don't look down on us and believe in us a bit more would ya, ttebayo?" Naruto spoke, her hands on her hips as she continued to glare at her teacher, watching his eyes closely as she witnessed the guilt crawl into his only visible form of expression.

"Your right, I'm sorry. And that's why from the bottom of my heart I'm glad I entered you three in the chuunin exam." He told her, ruffling her hair as if that alone would earn her forgiveness.

Naruto just gave a huff and slapped his hand away waiting for the next match to be called.

TBC

**It's done. Sorry it took me awhile, I've been working on a new story that I've posted on another account of mine of fan fiction so sorry for the late update.**

**ALSO. Yes Naruto has a bit of a crush on Shikamaru, but that doesn't mean it's going to be the permanent pairing. Remember she is still young, and there are a lot of eligible young men to choose from.**

**I'll bring about more of the details of their relationship later on when it comes to Shikamaru's match, because Shikamaru played a very important part when Naruto was growing up alone and she had no friends. **

**Either way I hope you liked the chapter, and tell me what you think of the interactions and relationships in this chapter that really stuck out to you. I want to hear your feed back in reviews, and remember that reviews make me happy and encourage me which means I spend more time on the next chapter and working to get it up faster.**


	26. Cat Fight In a Wind Storm

Chapter Twenty-Six

Naruto watched with interest as the next fighters made their way down, both seemingly confident and ready. It was Temari from Suna against Ten Ten. Naruto was curious to see what the two would bring out in the match.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma, moved to the other side of Lee's team. They wanted to stay close to where Ino lay next to Sakura, both still unconscious. Shikamaru still looked at her with well hidden concern, hiding it behind his natural laid back and lazy personality, but it was indeed there.

"So it's the girl from the Suna team, this should be interesting" Neji spoke as Lee cheered enthusiastically next to him, encouraging his female teammate to do her best and wishing her luck.

The rest of the Suna team showed no support what so ever, only looking down at their teammate with stoic expressions. Naruto was amazed by how cold they were, but she kind of thought they were freaks anyway so she didn't pay much attention to them. But whenever she met Gaara's eyes, something inside seemed to pull in his direction and she would get a chill up her spine but she shook it off that he just gave her the creeps.

No one noticed that just as the next match began that Ino had woken, staring at everyone's back and paying special attention to the looks that Shikamaru was sending Naruto's way behind everyone's backs, or the way that the redhaired kid from suna would every few minutes send a cold glance in Naruto's direction as well. Wasn't she popular with the boys?

Next to her Sakura finally began to stir awake.

"Bout time you woke up, Sakura." Ino welcomed the pink haired girl back to the world of the conscious with a smile. Naruto who noticed that they were both awake smile, before turning back to the match knowing that the two needed the moment to say what was need to be said.

When they were done both girls went to stand with their teams again. Sakura was greeted by Naruto with a huge smile, and even a hug.

"Are you alright, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with concern pulling back and looking the girl over.

"I'm fine, It's you who should be worried. After all if you lose your match when it come us then your not women" Naruto grinned and gave a gentle laugh as her words were repeated back to her.

"Also thank you for earlier. If it wasn't for you screaming like an idiot then I probably would have lost to Ino." Sakura admitted, a soft expression on her face as she gave a gentle smile.

"You would do the same thing for me" was all she said as a reply, their attention going back to the match below.

**U-Z-U**

The mere narrowing of Temari's eyes had Ten Ten on high alert, jumping back so she was at a good distance to attack or defend. In the crowd Naruto covered her ears as Lee and Gai cheered loudly for the bun haired girl.

"What are you waiting for, I did say begin didn't I?" Hayate asked, looking between the two girls who had yet to make a move.

"Guess she's waiting for me to make the first move." Temari told him, a smirk on her face and hand on her hips as she stared strait ahead at Ten Ten.

"But that's a big mistake, because the first move I make is the last your going to see," She warned Ten Ten, taking a few steps closer watching as the other girls took the same amount of steps back away from the other.

"Come on I don't want this match to be over to quickly, so why don't you go first." She told her.

"So come on girly, show me what you got." She raised her hand and pointed her thumb at her chest daringly.

"Alright, just remember that you asked for it." Saying that Ten Ten jumped high into the air and threw three shuriken at Temari. The pigtailed girl seem to flicker and the shuriken fell to the floor around her with a clank.

"I missed her? There's just no way!" Ten Ten gaped, unable to believe that she hadn't been able to get in a single hit.

"What was that, a warm up exercise?Are maybe you're a little nervous and it affected your aim, is that it?" Temari goaded the other girl, still standing in the same stance she had before with her hands on her hips and legs spread apart. Temari gave a small growl of irritation.

"And here I thought I would at least work up a sweat. But forget that idea if this is all you got" Temari sneered, and Ten Ten had to work to keep her temper in check.

**U-Z-U**

"How is it possible that she could miss, it's incredible!" Lee yelled, and Naruto looked at him confused. Was it so strange that she had missed?"That impossible. Ten Ten has absolute perfect aim, she _never _missed her target." Gai announced, astonished.

"Not this time." Neji pointed out and Naruto sent him a glare. Easily noticing the stare he looked at her from the corners of his eyes, an irritated look on his face as he stared back into those glaring eyes.

"No, she never misses. There must have been something that _made _her miss" Lee looked up at his sensei with shock, Naruto looking to Taka.

"You saw it too didn't you?" She asked him, and he nodded.

Temari hadn't moved, but something around her had, protecting her, blocking her and protecting her from Ten Ten's attack.

_**It was the wind.**_Naruto jumped as she heard that voice from within her again, Hatsunami, that what she had said her name was.

_**Her chakra affinity is wind, using her chakra she can release it into the air to control the wind around her. She's a strong wind user, but you have the potential to be even stronger then her. Watch closely little princess. **_She continued her explanation and Naruto had to remind herself not to speak aloud to the voice in her head or her brother really would pull her from the exam.

'_I thought you were going to help with the pain, because so far it's been nothing but one painful punch in the gut after the other. Taka was even about to pull me from the exam!' _Naruto mentally screamed at her.

_**There is only so much I can do. Trust me when I say if I wasn't doing anything your pain would be crippling and you really wouldn't be able to continue on! **_Hatsumi spat back, finding herself slightly impatient with the young blond who had no idea how much energy and focus it took to keep Naruto still standing.

"Man this sure is embarrassing, another win is going to go to Suna," Shikamaru said, leaning forward so his forearms were resting on the railing, his chin on top as he stared with bored eyes at the fight below.

Ignoring the voice in side her head for a minute, Naruto turned to Shikamaru expectantly, knowing that his prediction were usually right. After all he had been right when he said Sakura and Ino's fight would end in a draw, voiding their earlier bet but she was pretty sure she could get him to buy her ramen anyway if she bugged him enough.

"You certain about that, Shika?" Naruto asked, grinning when he glared at her.

"Don't call me 'Shika'" He grumbled, the tips of his ears tinting pink with a blush.

"I'll call you whatever I want, lazy bones." She laughed, stepping closer to him and nudging him with her shoulder, staying close that their shoulder would continue to touch.

Senjiro hand twitched toward the sai's strapped to his hips, ready at any time to take out a rival in love for Naruto's affections. But Taka put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head and stopping him from going over and bothering his sister and the Nara boy that she seemed to be so fond of.

"It sucks, but I can see it too. Though I'm not going to say Ten Ten shouldn't give it her all, because there is always the chance that things can turn around." Naruto told with a grin before deciding to cheer Ten Ten on.

**U-Z-U**

Watching as the other girl reached behind her for her fan Ten Ten smirked. So that's what it was, her big secret was her fan.

Making a run around Temari, completely circling her to gain enough speed, Ten Ten jumped into the air and reaching behind her took out a scroll from her back pouch. Once in the air she opened the scroll, spinning with it so it circled her in a spiral.

Faster and faster she spun until she was this whirling blur. And then a rain of weapons started out from that blur, flying towards Temari fast and true. But Temari countered the attack, pulling forth her giant fan and opening it so you could only see one blue dot, blowing the weapons away from her with one little flick.

"No way! She stopped everything I threw. What is that fan?" Ten Ten explained, starting to get nervous.

"Take a good look, girly. This is dot it the first moon, there are two more and when you see all three moons you'll know you've lost the match." Temari smirked, holding out her fan at her side propped up.

"Ten Ten, don't play your opponents games! Maintain focus! Maintain focus!" Lee advised his teammate, cheering for her.

Bowing her head Ten Ten gave an expression of frustration before deciding on her a last resort move. Pulling out two scrolls she placed the standing up beside her, shutting out Temari as she focused herself. This had to work!

**U-Z-U**

Nene Murasaki, was an amazing tracker. In fact their weren't many her age who could track others by their chakra. This talent would have come in handy for her current mission if it wasnt for the fact that some how Kabuto was able to hide and surpress his chakra so she couldn't easily follow him. He was a slippery bastard that was for sure.

Every time she came close to catching up to him, he disappeared from her radar again. But she wasn't about to give up. He was suspicious and that was enough for her to keep an eye on him especially after witnessing his interest in their princess, more so after he dared to kiss Naruto.

Finally she got him. He was entering a small apartment complex near the outskirt of the village. Jumping to the roofs just across she hid herself as she focused her attention to all the open windows until she finally saw him enter one of the rooms in her direction. She watched as he stripped of his dirty clothes, and her eyes went wide as she watched away all smudges of dirt to reveal not a single scratch when she knew that to be impossible when she had seen his injuries first hand. The only one who had the capability to heal that fast is Naruto because the Kyubi and Miaka due to her Kekkei Genkai.

"You do realize it is awfully rude to peek on a man while changing. Never knew those from Whirlpool were so perverted," Kabuto called out to her from his open window. Nene didn't hesitate, and in a mere second her wires were wrapped tight around the half naked man and she was in his apartment, her face mere inches from his as she stared hard into his eyes."That surprises me, I thought a spy like you would know everything about every one and every village?" Her voice was like ice as she tightened the wires around him with a tug of her fingers.

"A spy? You flatter me, I cant even pass the chunnin exams." He asked playing innocent, though his fake smile gave away his guilt.

"Don't play coy with me. You don't think I didn't have a clone break into Konoha's records to find out all about you while I was tracking you down?" she asked him, the question rhetorical of course.

"After the Battle of Kikyo Pass, a medic from Konoha adopted you. Raised as a spy in the ways of medical jutsu you were passed on to village to village gathering information. Each country a new name, a new personality, wonder if you even know your own true face?" She seemed to hit a nerve as his eyes narrowed in a glare and his smile fell into a frown.

"But I have the feeling Konoha didn't assign you to take the chunnin exam to gather information on the other villages and participants. But someone outside of the village did…_What do they want with Naruto-Hime?_" She put emphasis on her last question, the reason she had really tracked him down this far.

"So you admit she is the long lost princess of Uzushiogakure?" Nene didn't answer, knowing that her honorific on Naruto's name was enough confirmation.

"Don't make repeat by question or I'll cut you into slabs" She warned him, pulling hard enough on the wired strings to break the skin and cause lines of blood to form across his skin.

"Nothing. My…_master_…was merely curious about her is all." he answered honestly wincing as the strings cut deeper into him, also noticing how she stared at his artery as he spoke, looking for any disruption that would give away if he was lying.

"And what is _your_ interest in her?" she asked, knowing that he had some other ulterior motive towards Naruto that his actions towards the blonde girl was entirely his own.

"I think she's cute. Beautiful blue eyes, lustrous blonde hair, smooth tan skin, a body with the potential to stop men in their tracks when she's older, and what soft delicious lips she has," Nene adjusted the wires tightening smiling slightly as he winced in pain, disgusted at the way his voice got deep and sultry as he spoke about Naruto in such a way.

"What right minded male wouldn't want to get their hands on her before another guy does?" he dared to finish, smiling though trails of blood were dripping lines down his skin from where Nene's wire cut him.

"I would kill you right now, but that would mean destroying my greatest chance of finding out who your taking orders from." she told him, loosening her hold on him and drawing her wires back.

"I'll leave you one warning though-"

"Stay away from, Naruto-Chan?" He finished her sentence with a smirk.

"I'm not the only one protecting her." she corrected him, and with that she was out the window and jumping to the roofs.

**U-Z-U**

"How boring." Temari said as Ten Ten fell on to her battle fan, her back arching as she coughed blood and pass out.

"Damn it, that ruthless bitch" Naruto cursed as she stared down at the Suna kunoichi. She had really hoped that Ten Ten would have won with her last attack. But as Shikamaru said, it was a sure loss for the brunette girl.

"The winner of the 5th match, Temari!" Hayate called it.

Catching the smirk on Temari's face she predicted her next move and a boiling rage filled her as she and Lee jumped down into the arena just in time for Naruto to catch Ten Ten as Temari threw her from her fan like a piece of trash. Lee stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder to steady her shaking balance from catching his teammate a look of gratitude on his face along with surprise at her sudden speed.

"Nice catch," Temari complimented her, sarcasm lacing in between her words.

"You bitch!" Naruto bit out.

"What is wrong with you? She may have lost, but that is no way to treat an opponent who has done their best!" Lee preached, and Temari slammed the but of her fan dramatically on the ground.

"Oh beat it. And take that sack of garbage with you two losers!" That did it.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee attacked, Neji from the crowds yelling at him to stop. But Temari was quick and blocked his kick with her fan.

"Not even close. Your just as sad, and pathetic as you look," She smirked, before her face dropped in surprise and confusion when he actualyl smiled rather then get angry.

"Is this close enough for you?" a voice asked, Naruto suddenly appearing at Temari's open side, faster then any of them had imagined, as if she had rode the wind. Naruto threw a punch, landing it right across the others jaw and mouth and watching as Temari went skidding off, her lip busted open and a trail of blood trickling down her chin.

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that!" Temari screamed opening her fan and coming to a stand, her face distorted in fury as she brought her free hand to touch her lip.

"Bring it you skank. No one disrespects a fellow kunoichi from my village like that!" Naruto said, taking up the challenge.

"Who you calling a skank, you little whore?" The paler blonde wailed as she readied an attack. But before anyone of them could go any father then just a verbal attack, Kankuro was behind Temari restraining his sister. Naruto's own brother having appeared behind her and hoisted her up from the back of her jacket collar, lifting her so that her feet dangled above the ground as she wiggled in his grip as she spat out profanities in Temari's direction until finally Taka covered her mouth with his hand.

"Lee!" Gai called jumping from the stands and making his way to both of his students. Lee was staring heatedly up at the only remaining Suna ninja in the stands, his fist shaking at his side, while the brothers handled their sisters.

"That's enough from you, Naruto!" Taka warned her, his stare serious as she tilted her head back to look into his beady violet eyes, the eyes he shared with their mother.

"Let me go, Kankuro, I'm going to slice that bitch to pieces with my wind!" She ordered her brother, who by this point actually had to take out his puppet to restrain her from trying to kill the shorter blond.

"Try it and see what happens!" Miaka threatened, arriving with Senjiro between the two blonds as an extra defense to keep the two girls from going at each others throats in case they escaped the holds their brothers had on them.

"As much as I love a good cat fight, which trust me, I really do. I think we should go back up now, you won, it's over. And if you really want the brat dead just hope she gets put against Gaara" He told her in an almost shaky voice, struggling to keep his puppet Karusu's grip strong around his sister without actually hurting her.

"Fine!" she finally gave up, shaking out of Karusu's loosened grip and marching back up the stairs with Kankuro.

Taking his chance as Taka calmed Naruto down and Temari and Kankuro had returned to the stands, Gai put a hand on Lee's shoulder and looked up at the trio from Suna.

"Just to warn you Sand Team, this boy is strong, so you better prepare yourself." he declared boldly to them with confidence. And from where Naruto was still hanging from her brother, she could see Gaara's eyes dilated as if with bloodlust and anticipations.

"YOU TOO, NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO THOSE GUYS!" Sakura suddenly cheered and Naruto just grinned and gave her a piece sign as she continued to dangle above the ground until finally Taka believe she was calm enough not to do anything stupid anymore….except for giving the Suna team the middle finger.

Sighing Taka pinched the bridge of his nose before grabbing Naruto and jumping back up into the stands at a safe distance from the Suna team.

"We made a pretty good team down their bushy-brows!" Naruto smiled as she walked up to him, holding her palm up and grinning when he reciprocated her high five.

"We did!" he agreed, the squirrel from earlier crawling from his pouch, up his back onto his shoulder and then jumped from his shoulder to hers.

"We should name him." She suddenly told him, taking him by surprise by her gentle and beautiful smile as she rubbed the critter beneath it's chin.

"Did you have anything in mind?" he asked, going with it and watching as Naruto grinned, her blue eyes sparkling like the sea when the sun hits it just at the right angle.

"Bruce Lee,"

TBC

**OH. MY. GOD**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter, I couldn't stop laughing, it was just too good and I hope you all think so too. And I bet none of you expected to see Nene again until the end of the prelims did you?**

**But ya the whole Temari vs. Naru scuffle was just the highlight of my time writing this chapter, I got such a kick out of it.**

**And BRUCE LEE, YOU GET IT? LOL**

**anyway I'm _really, really _looking forward to your reviews for this chapter!**


	27. Blood is Thicker

**I think this is the first chapter in awhile that I didn't update at 12 O'clock at night like that last few chapter's I posted.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Please, Kushina-Sama, just let us have a five minute break?" Akinobu begged, his body and speed turning sluggish as he heaved from a dry mouth. The others weren't looking so hot either.

"But we're so close, ttebane!" She argued, but one look over her shoulder told her that if they didn't stop for at least a few minutes for everyone to dehydrate themselves that she would be arriving to Konoha alone.

"Fine, but only five minutes!" she told them, but it ended up taking longer then five minutes as they all dared to take more time by having lunch.

"I wonder what stage of the chunnin exams my little fishcake is in right now?" Kushina spoke her thoughts allowed as she stared towards the direction of Konoha. Knowing that Taka's team had also been put into the exams to help watch over her daughter, she felt a bit more at ease.

"Kushina-Sama, you should eat something as well?" Hamako said, letting her concern show for just a second as she held out a sandwich from the lunches that Tsunami had packed for all of them. Akinobu was currently throwing the Kurage and Unagi's portion's up into the tree's where they were hiding.

"This is why no body likes the Anbu from any of the villages, you guys are so anti-social, dattebane!" She called them out, not even receiving a hint of a reply from either Unagi or Kurage. Not liking to be ignored, Kushina pulled the two from the tree's with her chakra chains, she had something important she needed to discuss with the two of them.

"The moment we arrive at the village I want you to find and hunt down every Konoha council member in the village that took part in lying to my family." She growled, her haiw whipping behind her as her chakra flowed out of her with her anger.

"Dig up all the dirt you can on them, I want something to fall back on if brute force isn't enough to make them pay for what they did. You're the best, and I expect results." she told them seriously, pulling the by the high collars of their black kimono tops each where the same protective flak vest as the others, only gray, so she could look into the eye holes of their masks.

"Do you understand your mission?" She asked them, dead serious. She needed a back up plan so that Konoha would be able to touch her or her family ever again, that they would never dare to cross them like they had before.

"Yes, Kushina-Sama!" they both spoke as one. They had gotten direct orders from the Uzukage himself to obey Kushina's commands as long as it wouldn't involve allowing her to be harmed.

"Good. Want some onigiri?" she asked, releasing them with a smile and breaking the tension.

**U-Z-U**

"We told him that we just had to be patient for Taka's letter" Nikki told his twin as they finally received their brothers reply from his summon, watching as it disappeared not that he saw it had delivered the message safely. It wasn't easy traveling through that damn forest to get back to the village and to the house.

"Ya, well we took pretty good care of him so he shouldn't cause anymore trouble for us until Naruto get's back with Taka or until mom gets here." Miki told him with a shared proud grin. Opening the letter together, Miki read over Nikki shoulder.

"There's something he's not mentioning. This confirms Aki's feeling-damn I hate when he's right- something has happened to Naru" Nikki said, his eyes narrowing as he went over the letter a second time.

It was simple and basic, answering the questions Aki had asked in his last letter to Taka. But the letter felt very hallow, as if their should be something between the lines that wasn't their. Not to mention the writing was shaky something very uncommon in Taka. He was the most steady handed person they knew, so something much have upset him to leave his penmanship so messy.

"What do we do, brother?" Miki asked him with concern.

"Nothing. We don't tell Aki and we trust Taka to take care of Naru." That was all they really could do for the time being.

**U-Z-U**

"Alright let the next match be me, let the next match be me!" Naruto prayed to an unknown higher being, her hands clasped together as she stared up at the board with anticipation for the next match. Bruce Lee was currently making a nest in Kakashi's hair, curling up and falling sound asleep for the time being."I'm sorry, but I feel that the next match will be mine." Lee told her.

**Miaka Sayuri**

**Vs.**

**Kin Tsuchi**

"Damn it, and I really wanted it to be me." Naruto pouted, watching as Miaka gave her a sweet smile as she passed her.

"End it quick, Miaka." Taka told her, and she nodded obediently. Ino and Sakura's match had taken a lot of time, and the others remaining were impatient to have their own matches.

When Miaka got to Chouji She especially surprised everyone when she gave him a wink and blew him a kiss on her way down, making the boy turn a considerable amount of red in the face.

"Wish me luck big boy." she whispered to him almost seductively, leaving everyone speechless as she flirted with the chubby boy. Naruto just had to keep her self from cracking up as Senjiro made a disgusted expression towards his teammate. And she called him a terrible flirt.

Skipping down the stairs, Miaka mad her way to the center of the floor to stand before the Oto kunoichi. Standing in front of Kin, Miaka wore a deceiving little smile that could be taken as cute and playful. Her eyes on the other hand didn't match the smile of her lips and were cold and hard as she stared at her opponent.

"*cough*Begin!" Kin made the first move, throwing two sendbon needles in her direction with bells attached, but Miaka easily dodged. Hopping into the air with strong legs like a rabbit she tumbled in the air over kin, taking out a kunai from her pouch attached to her obi. But what surprised everyone was that she didn't throw it at Kin, but cut open her own hand with it.

"Blood Release: Stabbing Rain no Jutsu!" suddenly the blood that was sprinkling down on Kin took the form of tiny little needles raining down. Kin just barely threw herself out from under the way as the tiny needles stabbed into the floor before melting into tiny puddles.

**U-Z-U**

Everyone in the stands were awestruck as they watched Miaka use her own blood for a weapon. It was incredible and frightening and Naruto couldn't look away as she got a first hand look at the abilities of one of her brothers students.

"She's from _that_ clan?" Kakashi asked, what was visible of his face paling considerably as he watched the white haired girl below.

"I've never heard of a jutsu that uses a persons own blood before, it's amazing!" Naruto exclaimed with wide blue eyes.

"Miaka is from the Sayuri(lily) Clan that is know for their advanced Kekkei Genkei; Blood Release, that gives them the ability to manipulate their blood by infusing their chakra into their blood cells." Taka explained as he watched the small puddles of blood on the floor come together.

"I hadn't thought the Sayuri Clan survived from the attack on the original Uzushiogakure" Kakashi said. Though he had never once met a member of the Clan until now, he had heard of them in the stories Kushina told of her home village where she had been born.

"They almost didn't. A few scattered during the attack, and the Clan is very small now, almost extinct." he told Kakashi, his stoic expression taking on a frown as he looked sadly down at Miaka.

**U-Z-U**

Taking back some composure Kin watched Miaka carefully as the girl bounced about after her, the blood following her like a shadow waiting for her command. Throwing her senbon she smirked as a few hit her, stabbing into her body and knocking her back by the shock and force they were thrown with. Pulling out the needles from her body, Kin gaped as she saw her wounds glow with the color of her chakra, healing them closed.

"Also she is a very skilled medic-nin." Taka added upstairs, answering the question they had yet to vocalize in response to her healing ability.

"What the hell are you?" Kin asked with disbelief and a hint of terror. Miaka smiled.

"I'm Miaka Sayuri, a member of the royal guard trained from birth to protect the great Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure. And you threatened the life of someone very important to us. We don't take that lightly." And then the blood from before was crawling up Kin's legs, entering her body from the smallest of cuts.

Shivers ran wild threw out Kin's body, her complexion paling as she broke out in a cold sweat from a sudden rapid fever, her breathing coming out rapid and her heart started to pound in her chest.

"What's happening to me? What did you do to me!" Kin screamed.

"I poisoned your blood with my own. If you don't want to lose a few limbs, or worse, die. Then you should probably forfeit." Miaka advised but Kin wasn't going down so quickly like that, instead she decided the infection taking over her body to continue the match.

Suddenly their was a ring behind Miaka, alerting her and she immediately turned around thinking it was somehow an attack from behind. But when she looked it was one of the bells from the first senbon that had been thrown in the wall, a wired connected to it pulling at it to the make it jingle.

It was enough to of a distraction for Kin to destroy the distance between them, appearing before Miaka with a senbon in hand aimed for Miaka's open jugular in her still turned neck. Thank god for peripheral vision, Miaka raised up her forearm and held Kins arm at bay from killing her. Ducking at the knee's, Miaka's hands glowed with her chakra before slicing them across the back of her ankles and watching as she gave a terrible cry before falling to her knee's.

"Don't try to stand, I severed your Achilles tendon's with my chakra scalpel. This match is over, but you gave it your best shot," She smiled before looking over to Hayate to call the match.

"Kin is unable to continue. The winner is Miaka Sayuri!" Hayate announced. Giggling Miaka hopped back up into the stands as the Konoha medic-nin took Kin away to get treated.

"Did I do good, Taka-Sensei?" Miaka asked, hoping for approval as she smiled big up at him. Taka gave her a nod and tiny smile of approval before she was skipping off to Naruto. Wishing whole heartedly for her princess approval of her abilities, winking at Choji who looked absolutely terrified of her as she passed him, before she was back to clinging on to Naruto with big innocent eyes and sweet smiles.

"That was awesome, Miaka, you were so cool down there!" Naruto told her, hugging her back and Senjiro smiled as he saw his teammates eyes glisten with tears. After all their beloved princess was embracing her.

"If you thought that was amazing then just wait until you see _me_ in action, Naruto-Sama." Senjiro boasted.

Naruto just gave him a bland stare, not really expecting much from him. Miaka giggled and stuck out her tongue at Senjiro, after all she had gained the princess's favor and approval while she still remained unimpressed with him. Taka almost felt bad for his student who so badly wanted his sister approval and he probably would have if he hadn't flirted with her when he first met her.

"Alright this time it has to be me." Naruto hoped as she stared at the board watching as it went threw the remaining names, mixing and matching them until finally it stopped on the two names for the next match.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**VS**

**Senjiro Hyousuke.**

"Me, eh?" Shikamaru frowned, almost forgetting that he was a competitor in the exam and not just a spectator.

"Just you watch me, Naruto-Sama, I'm going to win this one for you." Senjiro declared as he decided to walk down instead of jumping over the railing like his teammate had

."Kick his ass, Shikamaru!" Naruto cheered, almost feeling bad at the sad expression Senjiro gave as she cheered his opponent instead of him, looking near ready to cry.

"Troublesome girl, your going to get me killed by this guy." Shikamaru sweat dropped as Naruto made him an even bigger target in the match now that Snejiro had more of a motive to win and destroy him over Naruto.

**U-Z-U**

"Come on, Shikamaru, you can beat him! He may be a total hottie, but you still got your brains, you can win this with no problem!" Ino shouted, much cheerier even after her mutual loss against Ino's back as she cheered close to the railing, Miaka was smiling at Choji, waving her fingers at him and watching as his mouth opened and closed like a fish pulled from water. Boys were so cute when they got all flustered like that.

When Ino finally noticed that Choji wasn't cheering with her she turned to find what it was stopping him from joining in. When she saw Miaka she grinned and leaned over close to Choji and whispered to him."She's cute." she sang, teasing him as she watched him blush even harder.

Suddenly Miaka came skipping over to them with no warning, her hands behind her back as she smiled and batted her long lashes at Choji, ignoring Ino completely as she focused on the rounded boy.

"I just want you to know there's no hard feeling if your teammate wins, or mine does. Want a chocolate bar?" she offered holding out the sweet cocoa treat out to him.

Not exactly having experience with girls like Miaka, and not wanting to say anything to screw this up, he just nodded dumbly and took the chocolate. Taking the cand the watched as her smile grew even bigger as he accepted her peace offering.

"Well, good luck to your teammate, and also thanks a lot for coming and helping Naruto-Sama in the forest" With that said, Miaka returned to Naruto and Taka's side.

**U-Z-U**

Pulling out his Sai, Senjiro's personality completely changed as he became serious and Shikamaru got nervous. He wasn't the greatest at close range battle. He was a strategist who learned about the enemy first and then set a trap for the opponent using his Shadow to capture him while Choji attacked. If he was able to capture the Uzu shinobi in his shadow he was screwed since that was pretty much all he had.

"You depend too much on your shadow and team attacks to take down your opponent. But alone your weak in close range and there is only so much you can do once you have the enemy in your shadow." Senjiro pointed out before they started, watching with a cocky smirk as Shikamaru started to sweat.

"Shut your mouth!" Shikamaru surprisingly spat. Senjiro had hit the nail on the head, and though that was all very true he still had his pride as a man.

"Begin!" Senjiro didn't hesitate and charged right for Shikamaru, his sai's ready. But before he could land an attack he saw Shikamaru form the seal for his shadow jutsu. Jumping over the other boy, Senjiro swung his arm back around him, slashing his sai threw the air towards Shikamaru who managed to fall forward out of the way.

Using his hands to brace himself as he dropped belly flat on the ground, Shikamaru kicked back, aiming to hit Senjiro in the stomach. The other brought his arms down into a cross, taking the blunt of the blow and pushing his back but not enough and the next thing any of them knew Shikamaru was running away.

"Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing you chicken? Turn around and fight him like a man damn it!" Naruto hollered at him from the stands.

"Don't you tell me how to be a man, you troublesome crossdresser!" He returned the insult, though he pretty much already knew that he was a good for nothing coward he didnt need her to tell him that.

"How the hell can Naruto-Sama like some one as cowardly as you, when she could have some one like me?" Senjiro asked in disbelief as he chased the boy down, attempting to skewer him with his sai's.

**U-Z-U**

Up in the stands Naruto looked mortified as she turned as red as her brothers hair, so embarrassed she was actually momentarily speechless with the shock of her secret being revealed with out her consent.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, Taka. I'll skin him alive, roast him over a fire and then cut him up and feed him to the Inuzuka's dogs." Naruto said in an unstable voice, giving a crazed giggle as her eyes went wide and her pupils dilated with blood lust.

And Taka and Miaka believed she really would kill Senjiro if they let her get the chance.

"You _like _Shikamaru!" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time, coming around and crowding Naruto until she spilled the beans.

"No, I-I-" she tried to deny, but before she could finish the two girls were squealing, asking about when she realized she first like him and even _why _she liked him. She couldn't breath, it was just too much estrogen being directed at her as she was cornered by the girls. Finally Miaka threw herself between the the three, pushing the other two back away from her princess to allow her space.

"Thanks." Naruto told her, trying to drown out all the questions the other rookies were throwing at her too answer about her so called crush on the lazy genius just down stairs fighting.

**U-Z-U**

What Senjiro had said was enough to stun and stop Shikamaru in his tracks as he turned around face him. They stood so their back were both facing the walls again.

"She likes me?" Shikamaru asked skeptical.

"You have an IQ over 200 and you cant even tell when a girl has a crush on you?" Senjiro asked, amazed at the other boys denseness when it came to women.

"SHUT UP, SENJIRO!" She screamed at the plumb haired boy, her eyes threatening a thousand years of pain by her hands if he didnt close his mouth.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SHIKAMARU, HE IS JUST TRYING TO SCREW WITH YOUR HEAD!" Naruto yelled, her face still red but they weren't sure if it was still from embarrassment of pure anger. But it wasn't the color of her face that got to Shikamaru, but the look in her eyes as if she wanted to cry from the humiliation.

Shikamaru had seen Naruto go threw some tough times, get treated as if she was a disease and bad mouthed but not once during any of those times growing up had he seen her eyes water and glisten with unshed tears. Her blue eyes wouldn't even look him in the eye, but was gazing at the spot beside him. How the hell was he so thick as not to see it before? She really did have a crush on him and suddenly it was his face that was burning with a blush.

He thought back to when they were younger to the first time he had ever met her though he had seen the orange wearing child before playing pranks, it was the first interaction they really had.

It was before they entered the academy and Naruto was still disguised as a boy. Shikamaru had been waiting for Choji to show up at the playground and he had gotten their early before the time they had said they would meet up. When he arrived he wasn't the only one their.

There were numerous other children but only one was playing all by themselves. It was Naruto. All the children would sometimes stare and point at her, repeating the horrible things their parents had told them about her to keep them from ever approaching her or playing with her.

She was sitting all by herself on the seesaw, her head down looking as if was ready to get up and run away. Looking around once more to see if he could at least spot Choji coming down the street first, finding the chubby boy no where is sight, Shikamaru sighed and climbed onto the other end watching as Naruto lifted her head to stare at him with startled and almost scared eyes at the shift of balance.

They didn't say anything to one another the entire time they went up and down on the seesaw and when Choji finally got their he left Naruto to go play with him, leaving her only with a wave goodbye. It wasn't exactly a particularly happy memory, but it wasn't a bad one either.

It wasn't until afterwards he started to arrive at the playground early just to play with her before Choji arrived did he finally realize she was under a henge the more time he spent with her. He also figured later on when they were in the academy that it was because of the henge she always wore that made her screw up when she had to try and do a second henge over the original one in class.

After that when they entered the Academy she always sat next to him, everyone else either ignoring her or making fun of her. It made Shikamaru wonder when she had started to like him like _that. _In fact he didn't think she liked boys the way the other girls did in class. She was always different...she still was.

TBC

**So I thought I would end it here for now and leave you in suspense for the next SHIKANARU is NOT the definite pairing for the entire length of this fic. I have plans for them, that's all I am going to say.**

**Thank you for reading and I cant wait to read all of your awesome reviews. Your reviews and caffeinated drinks like coke cola and dr. pepper fuels my inspiration!**


	28. Darkness and Smoke

Chapter Twenty-eight

Shikamaru was still looking up at Naruto after the sudden revelations that she really did like him. And he wasn't sure how to feel about that, after all he had never been the most popular with the girls. The only one who was ever really popular with any of the girls growing up was Sasuke, and Shikamaru never really liked the guy, still didn't like him.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, a genius? I'm a little disappointed it's turning out this easy," Senjiro smirked, though the look in his eyes were almost as bored as Shikamaru's usually were.

"No offense, Naruto-Sama, but why do you like this guy?" Senjiro called up to her, each word from his mouth digging his grave deeper and deeper with Naruto who was ready to jump down and strangle him if it wasn't for her brother holding her back.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, SENJIRO! I DO NOT LIKE HIM, STOP SAYING THAT I DO, TTEBAYO!"Naruto hollered, her face a starting out tan, then pink and then red with her burning blush.

"GOD DAMN IT, SHIKAMARU, DO SOMETHING!" Both Ino and Naruto screamed in frustration. The boy they were screaming at just gaving them both an annoyed look.

Pouting that Naruto was giving all her support to Shikamaru, Senjiro decided to go all out to get Naruto's attention and end this battle.

Pulling out a scroll he enrolled a scroll, biting his thumbs and running it over the center to activate the fuinjutsu written on the inside.

"You can cast shadows in the dark," and with those words all the light in the room seemed to get absorbed into the seal until the entire room was but pitch black.

**U-Z-U**

Ino and Sakura gave screams of fright as the room was cast into the dark, while Naruto tried to stumbled back away from the railing, scrambling around trying to find her brother. Their were shouts of pain as people stepped on each others toes.

Finally she felt the familiar large hand of her brother wrap around her arm, tugging her by his side once again. Or at least she assumed it was her brother, god she hoped it was.

"Taka? Is that you?" She asked into the blackness. A grunt was her answer and she knew it was her brother."What was that? Why did all the light go out?" she asked him trying o focus her eyes in this dark, but the only one's who could probably see were Hinata, Neji their Byakugan and possibly Kakashi with his sharingan.

"That was a sealing, particularly one that seal the light of it's surrounding to take away the enemies' visual sense . The shinobi of Uzushiogakure are renowned for their ability in fuinjutsu. It was this frightening ability that our original village was targeted and destroyed." Taka explained to her amongst the chatter of everyone else.

"Amazing…Not amazing the village was destroyed…but the ninja of Whirlpool sure are strong." she said breathlessly wishing she could see what was happening below. She would have to rely on her hearing until Senjiro decided to lift the seal.

**U-Z-U**

'_How the hell does he expect to see in this and attack me?' _Shikamaru thought, trying to sense for his opponent in this darknes as well as trying to analyze the situation and focus on the moves he could make to win this fight.

Senjiro had been right that he wouldn't be able to use his kagemane in this darkness but that didn't mean their wasn't away to still win. Suddenly he gave a cry as he was slashed across his back.

Jumping away from the assault he closed his eyes, but his hands in the shape of a box and strategize within minutes a hundred different ways to win, until he finally decided on which road to take towards victory. Now he waited.

Closing his eyes he let them rest, being of no actual use when it was still dark as it was. Concentrating his chakra to his ears to enhance his senses, Shikamaru waited for Senjiro to make his move, one he had already predicted he would make. And just as he thought, Senjiro attacked from the front this time.

Sucking his stomach in and bending inward and away from the sai slashing at him it grazed over his stomach, cutting through his mesh shirt. Grabbing onto the Senjiro's shoulders, Shikamaru jumped over Senjiro. Turning around on the balls of his feat before Senjiro turned around himself or disappeared back into the darkness, Shikamaru pulled a flash bomb from his pouch and tossed it in the air above.

The moment the light lit up he sent his shadow across the short distance and with the little time he had while the light was lit Shikamaru bend at the waist forward. Having no choice, Senjiro mimicked Shikamaru bashing his head into the wall just enough to knock him out.

With the still lit sky, the flash bomb only just starting to fade, Hayate saw the outcome and called the match and Senjiro's seal was cancelled. With the light returned to the room, Taka appeared below in a spiral of water to retrieve his student.

"I memorized the measurements of the arena. Even in the dark I knew exactly where I was and purposefully moved close to the wall, sitting as bait until he were near enough and just where I wanted him." Shikamaru explained to both Hayate and Taka, a smirk on his face before he noticed other start to wake.

"SENJIRO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto roared as she jumped over the railing her, the naginata Taka had given her drawn.

Now fully awake and with an aching head, Senjiro was on his feet and running from the furious vixen that was Naruto, her eyes burning and killing intent coming off of her so strongly it was close to knocking Senjiro to his knees.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HUMILIATE ME LIKE THAT AND NOT PAY FOR IT?" Naruto cried as she chased him ,swinging the naginata dangerously with the intent to dish out some serious pain with it.

Finally Senjiro lost his footing, and was on the ground. Discarding the naginata Naruto straddled him where she then continued on to death my suffocation as she wrapped her hands around Senjiro's neck, shaking him like a rag doll as he made choking noises and tried to beg for forgiveness.

After letting his student suffer a little by the hands of his little sister, Taka finally pulled her off of Senjiro before carrying the both of them back upstairs under his arms.

"I wasn't really going to kill him" Naruto muttered, her eyes on Shikamaru and frowning at the cuts on his body and the holes where he had been struck with the senbon. Senjiro really did a number on him. Those from Uzushio were turning out to be pretty powerful, making Naruto excited to meet more from the village so she could challenge them all.

"I know you wouldn't, but everyone else doesn't know that, and you were quite frightening." Taka had almost thought that she would have been able to break through the five elemental seal Orochimaru had but on her and release the wrath of the Kyuubi's chakra onto his poor student.

Walking the final steps of the stairs they were back in the stands and making way to their teams, Shikamaru behind them, hissing at the pain of his wounds. He had taken a pretty bad beaten, but in the ends his intelligence one him the match though if Senjiro hadn't distracted him before hand at the start he probably would have thought of a way to win sooner without getting as injured.

"You should have let the medics heal you, Shika" Naruto scolded him, trying to act normal as if Senjiro had never said what he did during their match.

"Their just scratches, nothing a normal man cant handle. And I told you not to call me 'Shika'" He frowned at her, easily falling back into the normal atmosphere between them, though there was still an awkwardness that wasn't their before as they avoided eye contact.

"I'll always call you 'Shika', you should no that by now." she told him with a small and meaningful smile that he hesitantly returned.

Turning here eyes away, Naruto rejoined Lee in chanting their name ins hopes they would be the next match. After both of her brothers students had gone, Naruto was more impatient then ever to be able to show everyone what she could do.

After what felt like hours. the shuffling names finally came to a halt on the names for the next match.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**VS**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

"YES!" Naruto cheered as her name appeared on the screen, the moment she had been waiting for at long last arriving.

'_It's your moment now, Naruto, show us all how much you've grown' _Hiruzen thought as he watched from the opposite stands with the prcotors. Smiling around his pipe he watched as she pumped her fist in the air, stretching and getting ready with a confident grin.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, stopping her as she was about to jump the railing into the arena, Naruto turned her head and looked up to see her brother. She of course assumed he was going to try and stop her or make one last attempt to try and get her to quit so what he said took her by surprise.

"You've learned a lot in the few days we had to train, remember what I taught you and make us all proud," he told her with a smile. He believed in her, all of her brothers did.

"Also, I know what wrong with your seal. After your fight, the Hokage and I will take you to a back room and remove the one Orochimaru put over the Kyuubi's seal" he whispered in her ear watching as she paled before remembering that they knew what was inside of her and loved her none the less for it.

"You fighting are what, shrimp?" Kiba called from below.

"Don't get your tail in a knot, dog breath!" She yelled, rolling her eyes before looking back at her brother.

"Thank's, Taka. And remember no matter what happens down there, don't stop the fight until I'm the last one standing as the winner." Saying that she patted his head in reassurance before somersaulting over the railing and landing perfectly on her toes below.

It was her time to shine!

"The eighth match, Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Kiba Inuzuka!" Hayate repeated from the screen,

"Just being paired with you means we've already one, aren't we lucky!" Kiba laughed as he set Akamaru down next to him, his haunches raised and teeth bared."Sorry but I'm going to have to kick your pets ass," Naruto said with a smirk."Akamaru could beat a dead last like you alone" He replied.

"I wasn't talking to you," She smirked wider, that look of mischief in her eyes that the twins seemed to have in their own all the time.

"Besides you'll need all the help you can get going against me," Naruto antagonized.

"Aren't you acting a little too tough?" he asked with annoyance.

"Akamaru you stay out of this, I'll fight her alone." Kiba told his companion, earning a whine from the dog which was soothed as Kiba scratched just slightly behind the dogs ear in comfort as he straightened back to a stand.

"This should be easy." He said, thinking back to the academy when everyone thought she was a boy, how she couldn't even do a simple henge of the Hokage. Naruto had pulled it off the first time as a joke, making the class laugh, but the second time they weren't laughing with her but at her when they realized Naruto seriously couldn't perform a proper henge after being in the Academy already for three years.

"I'll take you out with one punch." He told, her lifting his hand and balling it into a fist.

"You can try." She smirked, a cocky look coming into her eyes before she went completely serious. Her lips as straight line and her eyes hard, and it was amazing just how much she looked like her late father in that moment.

"When your ready, you can begin" Hayate told them, taking three steps back from the two.

"Beast Effect Ninpou Quadruped No Justsu!" Kiba called, his hands forming the tiger seal as his body was cast in a layer of his chakra. Getting on all fours, the nails of his toes and fingers grew into claws.

"Here I come," he warned, before he was gone in a blur coming towards her. But Naruto didn't loose her cool. She was stronger, and he wasn't the only one who was fast.

What happened felt so natural she wasn't even sure how she was doing it. The wind and her own chakra gathered beneath her feet, creating disks of air under her and lifting her an inch off the ground. Spinning on the balls of her feet, she dodged the elbow to her stomach that Kiba had planned so she was standing by his side.

**U-Z-U**

"Did you teach her how to do that, Taka-San?" Kakashi asked in astonishment, having witnessed himself the siblings fathers speed and how he did it, but in his entire shinobi career he had never seen anyone literally ride on the wind. Naruto glided around Kiba.

"No. But she does share the same chakra nature as our father, wind, and things always seemed to come to those of that affinity naturally on their own." he told him, watching as Kakashi's single visible eye widened.

"You've tested her for her affinity?" he asked surprised. And Kakashi suddenly felt that taka may have taught Naruto more in a few days then he had in the months of being her sensei. Taka only nodded.

"She also has an affinity for water as well. Though we havent been able to have the chance to explore water jutsu yet" Taka added noting the way Kakashi visible eye grew wider.

"She may act like, and have moms face, but Naruto is more like our father then any of us could ever imagine." Taka told him, his eyes turning back to his sister below.

**U-Z-U**

Taking her bow she brought it down on his back, knocking Kiba flat on his stomach. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be shooting many arrows in this fight, but her bow was a useful weapon for beating people with when needed.

"Down boy." Naruto teased, turning back around to face him as he did the same, still on all fours.

"Why you little-" and he was shooting towards her again but this time the pain from her seal stopped Naruto from moving out of the way again.

Kiba elbow landed in the space of her ribs above her stomach, the strength of the hit sending her flying back into the wall with a loud thud as her body made contact with the hard concrete wall.

Coughing up blood from the hit and the damage Orochimaru's seal was doing to her, Naruto went still for a moment, her head spinning as she tried to breath. It hurt so much.

"She wont be opening her eyes for a while, Referee" Kiba told Naruto wasn't down for the count yet, like hell was one hit going to take her out even when the Five Element Seal Orochimaru had put on her seemed to be killing her from the inside out as the Kyuubi's chakra was completely blocked off from her.

In the crowd she could hear Sakura yelling at her to get up, Miaka and Senjiro calling out her name. Her brother was watching her, and Sakura expected her to win this fight, they had faith in her. She couldn't let the pain be her downfall and lose. And like hell would she let this mangy mutt look down on her.

**That's it, stand up, and show them your great strength of perseverance and let the wind guide you. You have the ability, you know the jutsu's, you've trained for this. Now put it all to use and let your lineage come alive in this fight. **From within Hatsunami encourage her, numbing the pain from the seal so she could stand strong and ignorant to the damage being done to her body by the Kyuubi's seal.

With her head still down she could hear Kiba gasp as he watched her stand back up, a hand on her knee to help herself stay steady as she stood back up, her knees locking with trails of blood running down the corners of her mouth.

"Don't underestimate me!" the look in her eyes could stop a man in his track. There was a fire burning bright behind her eyes that spread through out her entire body, warming her with a surge of energy that left her feeling like she could take on the world as long as she held onto that feeling.

The entire room stared at her with surprise, many of them having not expected her to stand back up and continue, believing she was finished with that hit. But they were wrong, and not they were going to get to witness one hell of a fight.

"THAT'S IT, NARUTO!" Sakura cheered beside Miaka.

"You got some balls for a girl to say that while your bleeding." Kiba gave her credit, Akamaru barking beside him.

"Ya, well I let you hit me that time to find out what your really made of. And if that's all you got then you might as well start using Akamaru in this fight," She told him, wiping away the blood from her mouth on her sleeve.

"Your going to regret that. Lets go, Akamaru" Kuba wasited no time as he started running towards her his arm back and his hand curled around something.

'_Smoke bombs!' _But the moment she had identified the objects, Kiba threw them towards her before she could do anything.

Naruto was trapped within a cloud of smoke. Blind she tried to sense the direction Kiba was coming from so she could defend herself, forgetting Akamaru until she was doubled teamed. Crying out as she was hit from all both sides, not knowing what direction she should attack. Punch after punch she took, even getting bitten on her legs from Akamaru, the bite marks clearly visible on her legs because of the shorts she wore.

Unable to find away to break free, Naruto thought of away to give herself just enough time to get away. After all Kiba couldn't see to well in the smoke either meaning he was relying on his sense of movement and smell to pin point her location.

Unzipping her jacket, Naruto pulled it off in the space between attacks. Throwing her jacket off to the side she jumped the opposite direction out of the smoke. But the moment she was out in the open she was attacked by Akamaru who was waiting for her just outside the cloud.

Giving a cry as Akamaru jumped on her, biting into her forearm Naruto fell back into the smoke while Kiba jumped back out waiting for the smoke to clear. She had expected Akamaru to be waiting for her and fell right into Kiba's trap.

In the coverage of the smoke, Naruto came up with an idea to turn the match around for her. With a grin Naruto swung her fist hard around to hit the side of Akamaru's head, apologizing as he she knocked him out. Putting her hands up in the familiar seal, Naruto started with her plan.

**TBC**

**Cleaned it up a little and reposted.**


	29. Act like a dog you get whiped like a dog

**Once again, this chapter is brought to you by Dr. Pepper.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

When the smoke cleared Naruto was lying curled up on the floor unconscious. Akamaru sitting beside her wagging his tail and yipping happily with the pride of taking her down. Miaka and Senjiro gave a cry of horror, unable to believe that was all their princess had to offer. They knew she was stronger then this. She couldn't have simply been taken out by as small of a dog as Akamaru.

"That a boy, Akamaru. You did it buddy, you did it!" Kiba cheered, holding his arms open for Akamaru to jump into as his dog made a sprint towards his master, his tongue lolling at of the side of his mouth as he pounced to enter his masters arm, his muzzle came clamping shut on Kiba's arm instead. Biting through his coat and drawing blood.

"A-Akamaru?" Kiba asked in absolute shock, looking down at his dog with hurt and surprise as the beast gave a growl around his arm before he was covered in smoke, revealing Naruto in a henge.

Half of the stands gave a look of being impressed, the others a bit disgusted that she actually bit him hard enough to draw blood. And they called Kiba an animal at times. Team Tadahiro and their sensei smiles proudly at the technique of the two jutsu's she had used

"Fell for it," She said around his arm, before giving a swoop and knocking him from his feet to on his back. Once he was on the ground, a wincing mess, Naruto spit some of his blood from her mouth. He jacket remained discarded, showing off the scratches and bites on her arms and legs. And Kakashi noticed not a single one was healing, as he was used to with her physical wounds.

"Ug, you taste as bad as you smell" Naruto complained, gagging and spitting any residue of him left from her mouth as she continued to cringe.

"Damn it, Naruto, where's Akamaru!" Kiba demanded from his spot on the ground as he sat up. Naruto pointed over her shoulder with her thumb to a clone holding Akamaru from his front paws, whining as if apologizing for failing.

**U-Z-U**

"She combined kage bunshin and henge no jutsu. She really is amazing" Naruto couldn't help but smile when she hear Shikamaru praise her. A light pink coming to her cheeks.

"She has good timing with her jutsu that's for sure." Temari complimented her.

"Ya, she's better then I thought" Kankuro agreed with his sister. Gaara said nothing, but his eyes never left Naruto's form.

'_She bites __**him**__. Yet she's the one pissed about it?' _Neji thinks, his arms crossed as he continues to watch the match. He wanted to know what she was made of, to know her secrets and why her family seemed to have a vendetta against his uncle.

"She's really grown during these exams" Kakashi makes the mistake of saying out loud as Taka cold eyes turned to him.

"And she could have grown even stronger before the exams if you actually taught her anything." he said in a low and contained voice, barely keeping himself restrained. He was disappointed in the man, but knew he would get what was coming when their mother arrived and kicked his one eyed ass.

**U-Z-U**

"So you got a little stronger, whatever. But now, I'm going to get serious!" Kiba told her as he stood to his feet, his nose crinkled and lips pulled back in a snarling face.

"Not a little, Kiba, a lot stronger. And if you want to get serious, then so will I." She corrected him, flexing her fists as she slowly stepped back, putting distance between them, the wind picking up to blow around her. She could feel her chakra surging through her, drawing the wind to her like a magnet. The chakra building in her back, as she concentrated on the shape she prepared for it to take, just like Taka had taught her. She was going full out. As she called upon her families ability a strip of her hair turned the same red as her brothers and mothers hair.

**U-Z-U**

'_This is that loser Naruto I've heard about?' _Kurenai thought stunned, not expecting this at all from the blonde girl.

"What the hell did you do to this kid, Kakashi?" Asuma asked around his cigarette in a whisper as he looked towards his silver haired friend. He had never expected that Naruto would be a wind user like he was. It was rare for ninja of the leaf to have such an affinity and were very uncommon. Yet here was this kid using the wind without hand seals or jutsu.

"What's with her hair?" Sakura asked, looking between her teammates brother and Kakashi for answers.

"Red hair is common among those from our village and especially among the members of our family. In fact it's not unexpected for our older brother Aki's hair to change color completely when he uses our clans special ability. I feel that this is no different. If it is permanent we will just have to see" Taka said to her, though not looking at her as he kept his eyes on his sister, knowing what it was she was about to do.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked for confirmation. But Kakashi was just as lost and confused as his own student.

"Is she going to use _that, _Taka-Sensei" Miaka asked with excitement and wonder.

"I believe so. She should have been able to use such an ability very early on but had no one from our family to teach her" he explained, watching in the corner of his eyes as his student seemed to visible droop.

"But her family is here now. And I've taught her all that I could in the matter of a few days." he told his student, patting her head reassuringly.

"She's a quick learner, and seems to be a master at improvising. It should be interesting to see what she does with what I've taught her" he said, hiding his worry for his sisters well being with conversation.

**U-Z-U**

"So you can make your hair turn red, so what? Akamaru can do that to." unaware of the change in her hair, Naruto gave him a confused look, watching with alert in her eyes as Kiba pulled out a pill from his pocket and tossed it from his hand towards her clone and Akamaru, who caught it in his mouth.

The moment Akamaru swallowed he began to growl violently, his fur rising and changing into a deep red. Freeing himself from the clone, he ran to Kiba's side. He had fed him a soldier pill. Making him stronger and refilling his chakra reserves. Jumping on his master back the two performed the Human/Beast effect ninpou causing Akamaru to turn into a complete replica of Kiba and both of them looked wild and crazed.

"Releasing ones chakra and attacking like a wild beast, It's the perfect pill for Kiba. Naruto's in trouble" Asuma spoke a little to loud as Naruto had heard him, her eye twitching in annoyance. But before she could use her own jutsu, Kiba and Akamaru were on her, slashing open her shoulders she gave a cry of pain, as she tried to jump away the next slash came across her brow, just below the fabric of her forehead protector.

Ducking and jumping, she was barely fast enough to dodge and get away. But this was a battle she could retreat from. She had to either find an opening or slow him down. Naruto needed to get her shit together, she needed the small amount of time and distance to make her attack. Breathing she took her hand away from her bleeding shoulder. She has to let him knock her down to create an opening for herself, one that will give her the time.

She takes the full force of his Piecing Fand taijutsu attack. Her body torn and shredded as she fall belly down on the ground. She blocks out his rant about how she's weaker then him. But she's not weak, she knows she not, Hinata knows she's not, Taka knows she not. Because within the crowd of doubters there are believers.

She's always been alone, ignored, not a single person acknowledging her, not even a glance. But now in this moment as Sakura and Miaka screamed for her to rise again, to get up, to fight, they are all watching her, acknowledging her.

"I'm going to whip you like a dog. Time for my special technique." She smirks, and without a hand seal she calls upon her family's ability. Nine thorn chains, glowing red hot like the Kyuubi's chakra com forth from the small of her back, falling behind her like rattling tails. Reaching behind her she grabs the length of one in her hand, bringing it to her side and whipping it against the ground, the stone floor cracking and shattering beneath it from it hit.

"What the hell are those?" Kiba, along with a number of others asked, watching the chains move behind Naruto on they're own, slinging about violently with impatience as they waited for Naruto's direction.

"These are Chakra Chains and can only be formed by those with the same special chakra that those in my family have. I thought if your going to behave like a dog, then I might as well chain you up like one." she explains to him, looking fiercer then ever as she wipes away the blood that had dripped over her eyes, a grin still plastered to her face, her eye burning with seriousness that expressed nothing but renewed confidence and fighting spirit.

She's wasted enough time and she can feel the creeping of a another attack caused by the five element seal placed over her current one. She has to end this. With a flick of her wrist she swung the chakra chain in her hands towards Kiba watching as he jumped around it, Akamaru coming around the other side. Their mistake was forgetting about the other chains behind her.

He still had his speed to his advantage, but Naruto now had the defensive and offensive advantage of her chains to aide her. But she had limited knowledge and training on techniques that she could use. Taka was only able to teach her how to bring them out and that she need a large amount of concentration for them to move and act how she wanted. The rest was up to her now to figure out by instinct.

**U-Z-U**

"Chakra Chains! You taught her how to use Chakra Chains?" Kakashi turned to Taka, a seriousness and shock in his eyes as he witnessed his student activate and chakra ability he had only ever seen her mother use before.

"Of course. She is an Uzumaki. The same special and unique chakra as mothers and the rest of our flows through her system. It is her birth right to learn how to use it. After all it was this technique and ability that helped restrain _it _when mother was the host." Taka shot at him hotly, become increasingly annoyed by the mans incompetence and negligence in the teachings of his sister. Kakashi full well knew enough about the Uzumaki's to give her some knowledge of what she could be capable of. He watched as Kakashi paled at the mention of _it,_ that of course referring to the Kyuubi now residing in his smallest student.

"You've failed our sister, Kakashi-San, there by failing our mother and father by not looking out for her as you should have in our absence. Don't be surprised if mothers wishes for Naruto to be taken off your team and given a new more competent sensei that will give her the attention she deserves" Taka told him coldly, disappointed in the older man as he turned back to watch his sisters match with a worried tension for her health as he took in her beaten body from the match. Aki would not have been able to withstand this long without interfering, but Taka would respect his sisters wishes and let his sister finish this match to the end. And she would be the winner. That he was certain.

**U-Z-U**

Remembering an attack she had read in one of the scrolls in the library that she had found after her brother told her of the chakra chains she took the risk of practicing it now. Forming the hand seal she focused on the technique. It was a combination of wind and the chains to create an ultimate defense all around her.

Beginning to twirl on the balls of her feet, her chakra chains spun with her and creating a deadly skirt around her waist, the wind gathering around her as she shielded herself within a twister that repelled Kiba and Akamaru the moment they hit it.

As she spun Naruto manage to draw her bow as well, shooting arrows out from the wall of air around her with great accuracy towards Kiba. She was able to graze Kiba's shoulder. But they kept coming, thinking that they could over power and break through with a second Piercing Fang. As Kiba and Akamaru made to attack again, Naruto lengthened her chains out of the twister, the sharp pointed ends slashing across Kiba and Akamaru, breaking the jutsu over Akamaru who landed back with a thud as he hit the ground, his fur loosing it's red hue as he was left with a bloody gash on the underside of his belly.

Giving a shudder Naruto coughed up blood, loosing her footing and falling to her feet as she choked on the pain that grew out from her seal. No! Naruto wanted to scream as her jutsu cancelled itself from her fall. She was so close, she couldn't let this end the match for her, she couldn't. As she started to stand on wobbly feet, blood as thick veil down her chin, she could barely see as her body started to shut down.

Akamaru may have been put down for the remainder of the fight, but Kiba wasn't. Drawing shuriken from his pouch he threw them her way, making impact and lodging themselves into the skin of her exposed arms and legs, the pain a momentary distraction from that of her seal. She had to focus, had to concentrate and think. Quicker then she had imagined it would take, an idea came to her.

Watching with blurred vision, she watched the haze of Kiba attacking, making it appear as if it would come from the front when he swooped behind her at the last minute. But before he could strike, a chain broke through the wall, wrapping around his neck and holding him.

"Didn't I tell you, that if you want to act like a dog, I'll chain you up like one?" Turning she pulled her arm back and let it go. Her fist nailing him in his nose as it gave a sickening crack as she broke it, and then with her other arm she gave an upper cut to his jaw ending with a third hit to his gut hard enough to knock him out for the moment.

Walking over to Kiba, Hayate bent at the knee's checking Kiba's vitals as Naruto retracted her chains back into her body. Giving a chain of coughs, he stared at Naruto who looked almost half dead on her feet. She was in terrible shape, she was shivering and bleeding all over, shuriken still stuck in her body as she took in wheezing breaths.

"THE WINNER IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto wanted grin, to cheer and yell that she had one like everyone in the crowds that knew her were doing. Looking up she met her brothers eyes, managing to give a smile before her own eyes rolled into the back of her head as she teetered off her feet, falling backwards.

Before she could hit the ground, Taka had shunshin behind her, catching her as she began to thrash violently in his arms, her mouth foaming as she reached her limit. In the crowds no one knew what was wrong with her except for Kakashi who looked like he wanted to run from the room, dig a hole and live in it.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Taka screamed for assistance as he picked his sister up as he stood, Hiruzen appearing before him and showing him the way while Taka watched his sister with tears in his eyes that did not fall. He blamed himself. He should have let her fight.

**U-Z-U**

"Kakashi-Sensei, is Naruto going to be ok? She looked even worse then Sasuke-Kun" Sakura asked as she picked up Naruto's jacket from the floor. The medics rushing out to help Kiba and Akamaru.

"I honestly don't, Sakura" he admitted, his head down as he stared down at the floor, not daring to look upon his students shocked face.

"She'll be ok, Senjiro. I'm sure any minute now that Naruto-Hime will come back out, as hyper as me." The pigtailed girl whispered to her teammate, referring to Naruto with the honorific for princess when she was sure no one else could hear her.

"We failed to protect her." he said to her under his breath as he picked up Naruto bow, holding it to his chest with his eyes screwed tightly shut. Miaka gave a heavy sigh. It wasn't going to be easy to quell his guilt.

Putting her hands on his shoulders, she rested her cheek against his back, leaning against him for mutual comfort and support. Naruto would be ok, she had to be ok.

**U-Z-U**"What's happening to her?" Taka asked in a panic as he fallowed quickly behind the old Hoakge down a hall. _This is wrong, all wrong _he thought. It was like torture holding his little sisters stiff body in his arms as she came another tremor.

"Her body is going into shock from her body shutting it self down. The five element seal isn't just blocking off the kyuubi, but it also seems to be cutting off everything else that the kyuubi has had effect on over the years. It's destroying her internals and the Kyuubi is unable to heal the damage." he explained throwing open a a bed was put in the center. Hiruzen ordered the Uzumaki son to lay his sister down on it as he closed the door.

While Taka was plucking the shuriken for his sister body, the Hokage was cutting open his palm with a kunai hidden that he had taken out from beneath his cloak, Hiruzen used it to draw a seal on the door and the other three walls of the room.

"Please push up her shirt?" Taka didn't hesitate, and rolled up his sister tank top just high enough to expose the seal and gave a gasp as he watched it expand and spread over her tan skin.

"The kyuubi most likely realizes that it can not save it's host so it is doing the only thing he can. It's trying to escape." he explained, rolling up his sleeves as he came to Naruto's other side. Taking off her protector, he smoothed her hair back from her bloody face.

"The moment I remove Orochimaru's seal the Kyuubi's chakra will surge forth. The seals I placed will keep those outside from sensing it. But be prepared," With that said, the Hokage prepared to remove the seal with the counter for it, his fingers glowing. Bringing his hand down over the Five Element Seal. The moment he did Naruto gave a terrible scream and a wave of the kyuubi's chakra poured out of Naruto, washing through her system and healing all the damage done to her body, the ins and the outs until there wasn't a scratch on her body except for the blood to mask the miracle of her healing.

The kyuubi's chakra lashed out, rising above Naruto to create the image of the kyuubi's face before being absorbed back in by the seal as it slowly returned to it's original state, fading into her skin. When her seal was no longer visible Naruto gave a gasp and shot up into a sitting position breathing heavy as if she had just woken from a nightmare."Shh, your alright, you safe." Taka soothed her, sitting on the bed and taking her face in his hands in a comforting manor, brushing his thumb over her cheeks soothingly as he breathed in and out with her until her breathing was once again calm and even.

"What happened to me? I won the match, right?" She asked, not exactly concerned that she nearly died, but id she won the match.

"Yes, Naruto-Chan, you won" The Hokage chuckled.

"We should take you to the hospital" Taka told her, wishing to have a professional medic watching over her.

"No! I hate the hospital, and I want to watch the rest of the matches. Lets go back" she told her brother, being stubborn as she pushed her tank top back down and tied her forehead protector back in place before standing from the bed and starting to walk out from the room. With a sigh Taka followed him as did the Hokage.

On her way back to the arena she stopped to spotted Kiba being carried on a stretcher by medics coming down the hall towards them. Akamaru was laying across his stomach. Hinata and Shino were with him and Kiba was saying something to Hinata.

"The only one's left are you, choji, Neji, Lee, the sound nin, and that said guy. If you get matched up with the kid from Sand forfeit immediately… the same goes for Neji. He's cruel to you, Hinata, he wont go easy on you." Naruto overheard him say to her and frowned. Hinata was strong, she knew that from a single day of training, but she didn't know about Gaara or Neji. And what did he mean that he was cruel to her. Hinata was her friend and she didn't like the sound of what she heard at all.

"Hinata, Shino!" Naruto called their names waving at them with a tired expression. She was exhausted from her match and the removal of Orochimaru's seal. But she had the strength to stand and walk around. Her body was still sore and covered and blood and more then ever she wanted a shower.

"Hey, Kiba. No hard feelings?" Naruto asked him, as she walked closer even scratching Akamaru gently behind his ears.

"Have to admit you were pretty bad ass. You really have gotten stronger, don't think half of us saw that coming from you." He admitted, earning a nasty look from Naruto.

"But seriously, you were awesome out there. So ya, no hard feelings" he told her, lifting his arm and Naruto clasped her hands in his, both smiling."You weren't half bad yourself, you and Akamaru tore me up pretty good. I look like I got fed to the dogs" She made a pun and Kiba gave an un-amused face as he rolled his at her. "Ha ha, your hilarious. Your pranks are better then your jokes. You should tick to what your good at" He told her.

"Like kicking your ass?" she asked with a grin.

"Alright you two, enough bantering. We should return so that Kiba-Kun can his rest and so that the medics can get him healed, and the next match can be called" The Hokage told the young ninja' with a pleasant smile.

"A-are you o-ok, N-Naruto-Chan?" Hinata asked quietly as they made there way back after saying there goodbyes to Kiba. They wouldn't be seeing him again and would be taking him to the hospital after doing a regulatory check of his vitals.

"Ya, I'm fine." Naruto shrugged as they walked together."Here." Suddenly Shino was holding a cloth in front of her.

"To wipe the blood away. Some of it is still caked to your eyes" he told her, not looking her way as he continued to hold the cloth in front of her as they walked.

"A-and I have s-some extra healing s-salve" Hinata added just as Naruto took the clothe from her teammate, wiped at her face until she could get to the bathroom in the arena to better wash up.

"Thanks, both of you" she told them taking the salve from Hinata. She didn't exactly have any wounds to use it on anymore thank to the kyuubi's chakra once again flowing through her, but she could still use it later if she needed to.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she spotted the girl walking back into the arena with the others. Kakashi next to her look relieved as he watch her come back in with her brother behind her. And the moment Senjiro and Miaka heard her name they were running for her, both encasing her in their arms as they looked her over. Miaka was the first to see past the façade of the dried blood. She was smart enough not to mention it in front of the others.

"Will you too let go of me, your suffocating me" She whined as she tried to push the two of them off of her so she could breath. They were almost as bad as the twins and Aki when they hugged her.

"Oh, Naruto-Sama, we're so happy you safe. We knew you would win against that mutt!" Senjiro cried as he held her at arms length before pulling her back into his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder his own shaking lightly, barely noticeable and Naruto had a feeling to exactly why he was upset."I know you think it's your duty to protect me, and I get that. But I'm fine, I'm ninja and shit happens" She patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before pushing him away from her.

"Naruto, what happened to you. It looks like you were having some kind of seizure?" Sakura asked worriedly, when she got to the top of the stairs. Naruto didn't answer and just grinned foolishly.

"Oh, you still have the red in your hair" Sakura pointed out, reaching out and touching the single strip of red going through Naruto's hair. And following her touch with her own Naruto grabbed hold of the hair and held it out at eyes level.

"Huh, cool" Naruto murmured as she stared at the new bit of red in her hair. Somehow it made her feel a little closer to her mom.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked coming up to her, looking as bored as ever. But there was a tiny slant to his brows that tipped her off to some concern deep down and she gave a tiny smile, trying to fight back a blush as his worry for her. Catching onto the atmosphere, Sakura slowly backed up and away from the pair.

"I'm great." She told him almost shyly.

"You really had us all worried at the end there you troublesome girl" he smirked, putting a hand on her shoulder, a gesture that meant more to her then him.

"You know me, Shika. The world can knock me down as many times as it wants but I always get back up." She told him with a grin, and Shikamaru gave a snort of amusement as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't think no truer words have ever been spoken about you" He smiled, and Naruto's eyes grew wide and her body stiff as he slipped his hand down from her shoulder to hold the tips of her fingers in his hand, giving a squeeze as he gave her a rare and soft look.

"I'm glad your ok now," he said, and this time Naruto couldn't keep her blush down.

"By the way, I like the hair."

**TBC**

**So I figured since I haven't updated in forever I would make this decently long. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and cant wait for your reviews. **

**I'm also starting to think you should ignore everything i previously said about the pairing for Naruto. I think what I'm going to do from now on is just go with the flow as I write. So far it's leaning towards Shikanaru and I can picture the future easier to write and more interesting with him. Nothing is set in stone yet so bare with me.  
**


	30. Gentle Fist

**I know that not everyone will be happy with the choice I have made. But I realize I cant please all of you and I am sorry but after thinking for a long time I have decided to officially make this a ShikaNaru pairing. I have whole story line planned out, and think it's going to fit into the story perfectly as time goes on. I really am happy with this decision and have everything planned out for them to a T. I'm sorry if this pairing disappoints anyone and I hope you continue to read on.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter thirty.

"We're almost there, maybe a few more hours, and we'll be there" Kushina said, almost in tears as they got to the main rode leading towards the Leaf village. It was almost to amazing, too good, to be reality. Kushina pinched her self to make sure she wasn't dreaming on in some type of genjutsu.

"Ow. No, this is real" she confirmed. Taking a deep breath she waited a minute for the others to join her, having fallen behind a bit. So many years, and in a matter of hours she'll be with her daughter, her baby girl again.

The moment the others caught up to her she started on a run down the dirt path. Just because they were close didn't mean she had any plan to slow down. The last letter she had received told her that they her children had moved into there old home and Naruto had made it to the third part of the chunnin exam. She felt pride swell inside of her. But no matter if her daughter was in the middle of a test or battle she would go to her. Nothing would stop her from getting to her daughter and having Naruto in her arms once more.

"Kushina-Sama?" Kushina looked over her shoulder at Ginme who had called her name, her own lips pulling into a frown every time she stared at the Cheshire scar going from the corner of his lips, back across his cheeks to stop below his ears. The punishment he had paid at the enemy's hands for not spilling the secrets of his village to them.

"I'm ok, my friend" She smiled, turning around and brushing his black hair from his silver eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Kushina-Sama?" He asked with a sudden look of adoration in his eyes, and a bubble of guilt grew inside the red haired woman knowing she would never be able to return what he felt for her. Her heart would always belong to Mianto even after death had done them apart.

"Encourage everyone to move faster, so I can get to my children as soon as we can" She told him, taking her hand away watching with frustration as the hair fell back over his eye.

"Of course" once everyone arrived, Ginme fell behind, _encouraging _everyone to move faster like a fire beneath all of their asses.

**U-Z-U**

"Don't you dare come between them right now and ruin the moment. You completely humiliated Naruto-Hime when you shouted for everyone to hear that she likes him." Miaka whispered harshly, pulling Senjiro back by his ponytail when he made to go up to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Your right, what I did was terrible and I wish I could take it back, It wasn't my place to out Naruto-Hime's feelings like that to him or anybody else" He agreed, letting his head drop as he had the decency to look ashamed and sorry for his earlier actions during his match against the Nara.

"You better make sure to apologize to her later" Taka's voice suddenly sounded behind them. Tilting there heads back they both stared up into the stern face of their sensei.

"Yes, Sensei" Senjiro nodded, keeping close to Taka and giving Naruto her space and time with her now not-so-secret crush.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Startled by the sudden voice beside the, Shikamaru and Naruto dropped each other hands nearly jumping back from one another in embarrassment as Naruto turned to address her sensei, her face an adorable shade of red that had Kakashi smiling under his mask. Who knew his blonde student could be so adorable.

"Great. Did you see me fight, wasn't I amazing. Taka taught me how to use chakra chains." Naruto looked up at him we these large, blue, hopeful eyes that begged for some form of praise, something she had so desperately wanted from the silver haired man. It was something she _needed _from him, to be acknowledged by her sensei in some bigger way.

"Yes, you were amazing. You've grown so strong even with out my help. Your mother is going to be so proud when she hears that you used your clans chakra chains for the first time, and so efficiently." he told her, his eye curving into that upside down U that told her he was smiling. Reaching out he patted her shoulder with a sense of pride that even though he hadn't done much to contribute to her growth, she was still his student, and she had won.

"You really think so?" He nodded. She would find out for herself when her mother arrived.

"Hey, you!" Turning around Naruto watched as Temari marched towards her. And Naruto's natural reaction was to get ready for a fight but nothing of the other girls aura or body language told her that she had any negative intention.

"What do you want?" the much more golden haired one of the two asked her with wariness, still not letting her guard around.

"My chakra affinity is wind as well, but I have never seen anyone manipulate it like that before. And that one jutsu with the twister and those chakra chains was incredible. I'm impressed." Temari gave her props. She had never seen any one use wind, and draw it to oneself like the smaller blonde had.

"Thanks, I cant believe I'm saying this, but as your another wind user and one so skilled with their element. That means a lot" Naruto admitted, though she didn't look very happy to admitting Temari's obvious skills.

"Train a little more with your wind jutsu and maybe you'll actually be able to take me on one day" With that said Temari left to rejoin her siblings, leaving behind her an irritated and annoyed Naruto. Naruto then turned to her brother giving him a smile. After all she wouldn't have learned about her chakra affinity or Chakra Chains without his help and teachings.

"Mom and dad would certainly be proud of you, using both of their techniques today. Mom's chakra chains and father wind affinity." Taka told her, putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side. She had truly been a site in her battle, magnificent and fierce. Both an Uzumaki and a Namikaze.

"*cough* We will now announce the next match!" Hayate called up to them from below and everyone turned to stare at the board, waiting for the names to stop on the two to be paired for next fight.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Vs**

**Neji Hyuga**

Looking to Hinata with the remainder of her team and sensei Naruto frowned at the look of fear she was seeing on Hinata. Her sensei also looked worried. What was it about Neji that had them so on edge. Looking back to Hinata she saw that the girl was starting to visible shake a little. What had Neji done to her to make her so terrified of fighting him? Kiba had said he was cruel to Hinata, what exactly did that cruelty entail? Either way Naruto did not like seeing Hinata like this.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'm sure you got this. Your really strong even if you don't realize it yourself." Naruto tried to cheer her up and encourage her, hoping to give her a healthy dose of confidence before she went downstairs for her match.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-Chan. I think I can do this" she said with a weak smile, but in truth Naruto's words meant the world to Hinata and gave her the courage to go down there and face her cousin in this match.

"I _know _for a fact you can do this, you can win" Naruto told her, just as Neji came to pass them to go down stairs to the arena."Someone as weak as her could never beat me" Neji said to her, his eyes the same milky lavender as Hinata's only that Neji's held none of the warmth that Hinata's did. His were cold, and uncaring with an arrogant gleam in them that Naruto see's in Sasuke's eyes all the time.

"What the hell is everyone deal with what is weak? That's only in there eyes, but in the eyes of others one persons weakness can also be their greatest strength. Hinata has worked hard to get here, so shut you mouth !" She screamed, looking ready to lunge and grab the bastard by his collar and shake him for what he had said. But before she could snap and do just that, it wasn't her brother or anyone else who stopped her, but Hinata herself.

"I-it's ok, Naruto-Chan. I did w-work hard to get here, and I'm g-going to show everyone j-just how much s-stronger I've become, just like you. By going d-down there and doing my best." Hinata told her friend, with such conviction and confidence that it stole Naruto's breath away and many others. With out another word, Hinata walked past her and a momentarily shocked Neji, going down the stairs with purpose and waiting in the arena for him. Stealing himself and regaining his composure, he followed his cousins path downstairs.

Naruto looked down at Hinata with a look of pride. Years earlier no one would think that Hinata could ever be as confident as she was showing herself to be now. The short haired girl was holding her self with dignity, her back straitening the closer Neji drew to the center of the arena.

"I never would have thought that I would be facing you of all people, Hinata-Sama" despite the honorific it was obvious he lacked the same respect that Taka's team had for Naruto when they added the honorific to her name. It was obvious he held great disdain for Hinata. But Naruto had no clue why.

"Cousin Neji" Hinata spoke in a shaky but determined voice.

**U-Z-U**

"I knew they were from the same clan. But I didn't know they were cousins!" Sakura said.

"Both Hinata and Neji are both members of the Leaf's oldest and greatest blood line…The House of the Hyuga Clan. But though they are from the same clan, and are cousins, they do not reside in the same 'house'. Hinata is from the main house, while Neji is from the branch house" He explained.

"Main house and Branch house?" Naruto asked him, her brows stitching together in confusion. She had a feeling she was not going to like what she was about to hear.

"Yes! Hinata-San is a member of the Hyuga main house. While Neji who also carries the same Hyuga blood, is in a lower house.

"If there from the same house, and are even cousins I would expect that it makes fighting difficult." Sakura said with pity, feeling bad for them that they were forced to fight each other when she didn't even know their relationship. And from what Naruto could see, it was not a good one.

"Yes but…" Lee dropped his sentence, bringing his index finger and thumb to his chin in a thoughtful expression as Bruce Lee jumped onto his head, circling before laying down to nap. Naruto tried not to laugh.

"But what?" Sakura asked him to continue.

"Many things have happened between the two houses over the years. And right now they do not get along together right now. But something like this isn't uncommon with such old houses." Lee explained to them. Naruto was amazed that he knew so much about it.

"In order to protect the blood and house of the original Hyuga family many rule have been established to put the main family in an advantageous situation. It is because of this that the branch houses feel slighted." Kakashi was silent as he looked at Lee, impressed with his knowledge, and seriousness as he stared down at the two young Hyuga's below.

"So they hate each other," Sakura stated, and as Hayate gave a cough, everyone turned back to the two below.

**U-Z-U**

"NOW BEGIN THE MATCH!" Hayate seemed to yell extra loudly.

Hinata made to slide her one foot back, to put her self in the position she had used when she had trained with Naruto the time she had invited her over to the Hyuga compound, but before she could Neji's spoke.

"Before we begin I would like to say something, Hinata-Sama." Neji stalled the fight, leaving Hinata confused. She would have thought that her cousin would jump at such a chance to get back at the main house by beating her.

"You are not fit to be a shinobi. You are too kind, you wish for harmony and too avoid conflict, you always agree with others and never resist, you have no confidence in yourself and I can feel your sense of infirmity. Your should forfeit. It is for your own good that you remain a genin." It was like a kunai pierced her with each true word her cousin spoke, pain show on her face as she listened to him go on.

"But the chuunin exams can only be taken as a team of three. You of course couldn't turn down your teammates requests and unwillingly entered. Am I wrong?" he asked and suddenly Hinata took on a serious expression.

"You are wrong." She said to him strongly watching closely as Neji's eyes slightly widened.

"I _wanted _to enter t-the exams. All this time, I've been working so hard to ch-change myself. To do it on my own." she told him. Up in the stands Naruto smiled proudly.

"Hinata-Sama, as I thought you are nothing but a spoiled brat of the main house," Those words seemed to bring everything crashing down around Hinata, her once high and powerful confidence now crumbling to her feet.

"What did that prick say!" Naruto yelled, furious ignoring her brothers frowning on her bad language. Hinata was one the most unspoiled people she knew, she was always very humble and like Neji pointed out kind, she was never treated like she was better then anyone else or acted like it.

"People cannot change themselves. As I said earlier. You are weak, you can not defeat me. A loser will always remain a loser. One personality and strength can not change." Neji said to Hinata and it hurt Naruto to look as Hinata's face changed look ready to cry as his words struck her harder and deadlier then any attack. It made Naruto's blood boil to hear him spout such crap. And the more she listened the angrier she grew, almost wishing that she still Orochimaru's seal to keep the Kyubi's chakra back as she fought to keep it from making an appearance.

"People can not change. Differences are born and expressions like 'elite' and 'loser' are created. Look's, brains, ability, personality. All people are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means." Naruto gritted her teeth, starting to shake as a vein popped up in her forehead. Seeing how upset his sister was becoming, Taka attempted to approach her to calm her in anyway he could.

"Just like the fact that I am from the branch house and you the main house cannot be changed…" close and closer with every word Naruto was coming closer to the edge, ready to snap her chakra building up as it fought to be released. She continued to listen.

"I have seen through many things with my byakugan so I know you are just acting strong to impress that blond girl with the whisker marks."

**U-Z-U**

"What's a Byakugan, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked up in the stands, turning to the sliver haired man.

"They say that the Uchiha clan's origins lie with the Hyuga clan. The 'Byakugan' is the advanced blood abilities passed down in the Hyuga clan. It's an eye ability similar to the sharingan but in the terms of ability in insight it surpass the sharingan." Kakashi explained to them.

**U-Z-U**

"But deep inside, you just want to run away from here." Neji spoke. And up above the railing gave a painful moan as it bent beneath the Naruto's strength.

"That's not true, I really want to-" Suddenly a look of fear came over Hinata, the hyuga's girl stomach lurching as she stared into byakugan activated eyes. Her eyes shifting anywhere away from her cousin, her body shaking as she brought her form slouched as she reverted to her usual posture.

"You can fool my eyes" he told her.

"Against the pressure of my eyes just now your own eyes moved to your upper left . This is a sign indicating that you are remembering your past experiences…your painful past." he spoke, to her his voice making Hinata shiver and break out in a sweat, her lip quivering.

"And after that you looked down to your lower right. That's a sign you are imagining physical and mental pain. Basically…you are thinking about yourself and from all the experience until now you are imagining the results of this match…Imagining that you'll lose!" Hinata flinched from his words, raising her hands up in front of her, her knuckle to her lips as she started to form a cold sweat.

"And the action of raising your arms in front of your body shows that you are trying to create a wall between us, and that you are trying to prevent me from figuring out how you are truly feeling…Because you know that everything I have said is totally right." Hinata seemed to be getting worst. What he was doing to her was worse then any physical pain. He was destroying her as her eyes started to tear. And Neji wasn't finished.

"Touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance. It is a defensive mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying . So basically, in reality, haven't you already realized?" more and more her tears welled until they would soon pour a trail down her cheeks.

"You cannot change your-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE THE REAL LOSER! WHO ARE TO DECIDE THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE YOU PRICK!" Naruto screamed unable to keep it in anymore. She would not tolerate letting his screw with her friend like that. Taka put a calming hand on her shoulder but she smacked it away.

"HINATA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO PROVE HOW STRONG YOU'VE BECOME. AT LEAST STAND UP FOR YOURSELF, THIS IS BECOMING TO HARD TO WATCH!" Naruto screamed, her heart going out to her friend expecting so much more from the girl when she knew she was capable of doing better then just standing there.

Dropping her head, Hinata reflected on herself. Remembering when Naruto had come ot her home, the spirit she felt when training with her, and the promise they had made to do their very best in the chuunin exams. Yet here she was not only disappointing Naruto, but disappointing herself as well. When Hinata looked back up her confidence and determination was obviously revived.

"Thank you, Naruto-Chan" Hinata spoke, giving a glance up at Naruto in the stands before setting her eyes back ahead of her at her cousin and opponent. She could do this, and she would give it everything she had doing it. Neji noticed the change in her eyes.

"So you wont forfeit. If that is your finale decision then I wont be held responsible for what happens." He gave her this final warning before they truly began their fight against one another.

"I will no longer runaway!" Hinata announced, activating her byakugan.

"Now let us fight, cousin Neji" Said Hinata getting in her stance, Neji mirroring her as they prepared themselves mentally before waiting to see who would make the first move.

**U-Z-U**

"As I thought. Hinata-San uses the same Hyuga style. Her stance is exactly like Neji's." Lee said, and looking down Naruto noticed that his fist was clenched tight and shaking.

"Hyuga style?" Sakura asked.

"It is the Leaf's strongest taijutsu style. And as I said before, the strongest Leaf genin is most likely on my team, and that is…Neji Hyuga. I'm sorry to say that Hinata-San doesn't stand a chance." Suddenly Lee was grabbed by the collar of his ridiculous green spandex and pulled down to Naruto's eye level, Bruce Lee atop his head falling off from the sudden shift in balance.

"Don't you dare underestimate her. I've fought against her, and she kicked my ass though I'm not sure what that says. But she's tougher then even her team thinks. And that bastard is going to be in for one hell of a surprise when he finds out just how strong she really is first hand." He growled in his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any insult to her." Lee was quick to apologize, amazed when he saw her beautiful blue eyes suddenly flash to red then back to there original color. What was that? He wondered as Naruto released.

Turning back around the two of them returned all of their attention to the battle below.

The fight had started, both of them moving at the same time. They were quick and swift, it was so amazing to watch. Attacking and blocking the two almost seemed even. Suddenly Hinata dived in, her hand coming, palm striking him in the abdomen and Neji flinched stumbling slightly before regaining his stance. She had hit him, maybe not enough to end the fight but enough to inflict an injury. Naruto gave a hoot.

**U-Z-U**

"It didn't look like she even hit him that hard" Sakura pointed out and Naruto who was standing between Lee and Sakura was surprisingly quiet. As she continued to watch the fight.

"No, a slight touch is enough. it's what makes the Hyuga clan so great." Lee said, his own eyes completely focused on Neji and Hinata with an intense expression.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. But instead of Lee answering her it was his sensei who took on the explanation from there.

"The Hyuga have a special taijutsu that has been passed down throughout the clan. The taijutsu Lee and I use causes damage by injuring the body and breaking bones. It's a fighting style that aims to cause damage to the outer body. You could call it an 'iron fist' style." He told them, looking as serious as his students.

"While Hyuga style causes damage by flowing their chakra into their opponents 'inner coil systems'. A technique that destroys the inner organs. A 'gentle fist' style. It may not look impressive, but you will definitely feel it afterwards" He explained the Hyuga style to them and the differences between the two aforementioned styles.

"Well…you cant train your inner body. It can be a critical hit for even the toughest guy" Kakashi added.

"To be able to attack the 'inner coil system'. It's incredible." Sakura spoke with amazement and awe.

"What the 'inner coil system'?" Naruto asked, clueless to what Sakura was saying.

"You and your stupid questions again" Sakura said annoyed, earning her glares from Senjiro and Miaka for insulting their princess. Neither one was a real fan of Naruto's teammates.

"I'll explain, Naru-Chan" Lee smiled, not thinking of her any less for not knowing of the inner coil system.

"Like your veins that carry blood, the 'inner coil system' is spread out and carry's the chakra to every part of your body," he explained expertly.

"So it's kind of like a chakra highway" Naruto made a comparison to help her. And Lee continued to smile patiently.

"Yes…and the 'inner coils' surround all the chakra producing organs. So if you attack the 'inner coil system' you also cause damage to the inner organs." he told her, continuing to impress Naruto.

"Wow, your pretty smart." It meant to be a compliment, but by the way Sakura glared at her she must have said it with a much more rude tone then she intended to speak with.

She giggled as Bruce Lee jumped on her leg from where he had fallen when she had pulled Lee, crawling up her body to her shoulder before jumping back to Lee.

"But how is this actually possible. I mean the 'inner coil system' isn't exactly visible. So how do they attack the coils inside our body?" Sakura directed the question to her sensei.

"With the eyes of the byakugan you can see the inner coils. The attacks of the gentle fist is different from the normal attack. Look and you can see, they release chakra from their palms and flow it into their opponents body causing direct damage to the inner coil system" he told her, motioning back for her to watch the match.

**U-Z-U**

So far the beginning of this match seemed to be in Hinata's favor who was in great control over everything, it was amazing to watch her move with such confidence. Even her own sensei seemed to be surprised by the ability Hinata was showing. Naruto couldn't help but cheer. Yet there was a part of that knew this match could turn around any minute.

"THAT'S IT, HINATA!" Naruto cheered for her in the crowd, her energy coming back to her quickly.

Hinata threw her palm out at his shoulder, but Neji pulled back just enough that her attack couldn't land, but the twisting motion he made with his waist caused the injury she had inflicted earlier to give a pang of pain and discomfort. He hadn't expected his cousin to be able to land a single hit on him, and he would make sure she wouldn't again in this match even though he still hadn't landed one hit. Both of them blocking the others attacks evenly. Watching as there chakra shot in bursts from there palms.

It was incredible. Hinata seemed to be landing all of her hits, but all she got were tiny winces, but she was doing her best, and she was managing to do some damage, as her hands glowed blue with her chakra. She was sweating and becoming tired, but she wasn't faltering yet.

Pulling her arm back, her hand glowed in a violent blue flame of chakra, her fingers pointed down and palm open as she brought it back then forward and from the angle Naruto was at with Neji's back to her she gave a cry as it looked that Hinata had did it. But then there was a horrible gag and cough as Hinata coughed blood, her eyes wide with surprise and shock. Neji's hand was over her chest, the other hand pressing two fingers into her arm.

"So this is the extent of the main houses strength" Neji spoke mockingly as it looked as if he had won. But Hinata wasn't quitting yet.

Clenching her teeth she, broke free and moved closer aiming her palm for Neji's face. Taking hold of her wrist Neji reposition his cousin hand over his shoulder and brought his two fingers of his opposite hand up and pressed them to her arm. He then proceed to pull her sleeve back, exposing the bruises on her arms. The ones he had made without her even realizing it.

"With these eyes I can even see the 'opening points;" he told her, his eyes returning to normal before he pushed her away, watching as she fell to the floor with a squeal of surprise.

**U-Z-U**

"What the hell is he talking about?" Naruto asked, shocked to see how the fight suddenly changed and confused with what Neji was saying.

"Above the inner coils system are 361 pressure points called chakra holes. These are also called the 'opening points' and if you press these pressure points accurately, you can stop or increase your opponents chakra flow." he then looked at both of his students seriously.

"And I tell you this. Even with my sharingan I cant see these 'opening points'" he admitted, and that truth seemed to make them anxious and scared for some reason.

"Even with the ability to be able to use it this effectively during battle…" he dropped his sentence there and Naruto turned back at Hinata.

**U-Z-U**

"This is the difference in talent that can never change, Hinata-Sama. The difference that that divides an elite from a loser" every time he said the word 'loser' Naruto felt the hair on the back of her neck bristle with fury.

"This is the reality that cannot be changed no matter how hard you try. From the point you said 'I will no longer run' you were setting yourself up for regret. At this point you must be overcome with desperation." he said, that cocky attitude of his in full swing as he literally looked down on his cousin.

"Forfeit!" It was more of a demand then anything, as if he was ordering her to give up on everything including herself.

"No." She said, putting her hand up she slowly began to push herself up. Blood dripped in little drops from her chin, splattering into little red flowers on the floor.

"I… Don't go back…on my word" Naruto was speechless, her heart filling with surprise and warmth as she watched her stand, turning around and facing Neji once more.

"That is…also my ninja way." She smiled, her body trembling and her face dripping with sweat as she breathed heavey as she watched Neji activate he byakugan again. And then she looked up, right at Naruto, there eyes meeting and gave her a smile that was easily returned.

Suddenly Hinata doubled over, hacking blood on the floor at her feet and Naruto's heart lurched in her chest as she watched her friend in pain. But she wasn't giving up on her yet.

**U-Z-U**

"Neji's 'opening point' attacks have completely shut down her chakra flow. Basically she can no longer do her 'gentle fist; attacks…The match is over" Kakashi told them all. But Naruto didn't agree.

No one noticed how Gaara was shaking, his eyes wide and almost excited.

"What incredible eyes" Shikamaru mumbled, shaken by Neji's abilities. Ino next to him was worried that Neji would seriously kill her.

"That guys strength it amazing. It's almost not fair" Sakura words snapped Naruto.

"YOU CAN DO IT, HINATA!" Naruto yelled. She refused to give up on the girl like everyone else, she would believe in her, and watch her like Hinata has done with her for all these years since they were in the academy.

With those words of encouragement Hinata threw herself forward elegantly despite her injuries. She move as swift and quick as ever. Bending, dodging and attacking. And then it happened, Hinata used the same move she had on Naruto. Coming underneath and swiping her foot around his legs, knocking him on his back. Hinata brought her palm down and Neji barely was able to roll to dodge but he did, getting to his feet once again. But he was quicker in getting himself upright and as she turned to face him, Neji gave a palm strike right under her jaw.

But Hinata did not fall. She coughed and attacked again. And Naruto wanted to cheer, but she was afraid at what she had done by doing so before. She had encouraged her to fight, to get hurt, and now as she watched she started to doubt Hinata and she wouldn't let herself. Because if she didn't believe in her no one else would.

A strength never before seen in her, bloomed in Hinata's eyes. As she thought of how much she looked up to Naruto, how all this time she had been watching her friend and now she was watching her. And she realized suddenly it wasn't about letting Naruto down, but herself. Then Neji gave another palm strike to her heart, and it seemed over. The blood flew from her mouth, staining Neji's sleeve and bandaged covered arm. His one hand seemed to be supporting all her weight so when he removed it she fell forward.

"HINATA!" screamed Naruto up above.

"You don't understand anything. From the beginning your attacks have done nothing" Neji told her as Hayate stepped forward to call the match, and Naruto remembered what Hinata had told her, how she told everyone she wanted to change herself.

"Continuing is impossible and thus-" He stopped what he was saying as he watched Hinata stand.

"Why do you stand up. If you continue to push yourself you _will _die" Neji said to his cousin with little doubt in his voice.

"I can still…go on" She said though she didn't look it, blood dripping from her lips, holding an arm around her self as the other hung limp at her side. She was a complete mess and that's when the guilt struck Naruto. She had pushed Hinata too far.

"Don't act tough, Hinata-Sama, you can barely stand. Why cant you know you limits?" Neji asked her, but Hinata shook her head stubbornly.

"From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuga main house has been forced on you…You have always hated yourself for your own weakness, but people cannot change. This is destiny." He preached to her but it was obvious that Hinata disagreed from her expression.

"Give up now. There is no need for you to suffer any longer. Let it go!" But Hinata would not let it go and she would not give up. In fact it almost look like there was some pity in her eyes as she looked upon her cousin.

"That's not true cousin Neji. I think the real person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses…Is you" She must have hit the nail on the head and he snapped, with a twitch his byakugan flared stronger and he gave a cry as he moved to run for her. As Hayate yelled for him to stop chakra chains suddenly wrapped around him, throwing him across the room and against the wall.

Looking up astonished, they found that it was a furious looking Naruto who had intervened, her chains rattling as they retracted and she jumped down to the arena and towards Hinata with panic. Guilt was written all over her face as she ran across the arena to her.

The crowd and sensei's were stunned to see Neji so easily thrown across the room. Her reflexes were so fast in that moment that the Sensei's hadn't even had time to interfere in the match and restrain Neji like they had all planned to do. But just to make sure Gai went to check on Neji.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried, catching the other girl just in time as her knee's buckled as she went into a fit, coughing as her heart started to give out.

"Hinata can you hear me?" She asked as Hinata seemed to go in and out, her eyes blinking languidly as her vision started to blur. Hinata didn't reply instead she spat blood, and putting her ear to her friends heart she heard it erratic beating.

"MIAKA, HELP!" Naruto cried, trying to keep herself together as she started to panic as Hinata began to grow cold. Her sensei was soon next to her with Miaka as the medical team seemed to be taking for too long to get to them.

"This is bad, this is very bad." Miaka muttered, her hands glowing as they went over Hinata, unzipping her jacket for better access as she hovered her hand over Hinata's heart. Her heart was slowing.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked the foreign gennin as the girl brought her wrist to Hinata's mouth.

"Saving your students life! If she bites my skin and sucks out my chakra orally I can heal her wounds. I only ever use it when someone's life is threatened and hers is." She snapped at Kurenai, Miaka's pink tinted eyes meeting the woman's red ones before turning back to Hinata as everyone swarmed around them.

"Hinata-San, stay with me. Listen you need to bite down. Ok?" Miaka spoke to Hinata, gently slapping the other girls cheeks until she opened her eyes again. Finally Hinata bit down and there were sighs of relief's as the Hinata started to glow green with Miaka's chakra as it entered her and healed her. Working it's way down Hinata's throat, Miaka's chakra went to work inside of her first before taking care of the damage on the outside.

Letting Miaka do her thing, Naruto was relieved as she stood leaning back against her brother. This was her fault, all her fault. She shouldn't have encourage Hinata like she had. Because of her she could have died.

"YOU!" Turning around Naruto found her eyes locked with Neji's who was brushing rubble from his hair. Gai had restraining hand on his student shoulder to make sure he didn't try anything.

"You were lucky I was off guard. But remember this…A loser is always a loser." He told her. Naruto growled.

"You want me to throw you into the fucking wall again?" Naruto asked, her chains dropping from her shoulder blades to hand close at her side.

"I will mess you up for what you did to her!" She snarled, grabbing a chain and swinging it at Neji when he scoffed. But instead of making contact with Neji, Lee came between them, letting her chain wrap around his arm.

"I understand your feeling, Naru-Chan. So much that it hurts, but the fighting shoulder occur in the matches" Lee told her and Naruto scoffed.

"Said the guy who tried to attack the girl who hurt his teammate…Hinata is my _friend_." She told him, speaking the last word as if it was the most rare and important thing to have in the entire world.

"I know, and that was immature of me." he admitted. And then his he turned to look over his shoulder at his teammate and sensei.

"But right now whether a loser can defeat an elite through the power of hard work is something to look forward to in the main test. Thought his opponent might be me. But even if it is you, Naru-Chan, there will be no hard feelings" That wasn't exactly the reasoning behind her attack on Neji but she gave in as Lee looked back to her.

"Fine" Naruto said, loosening the grip that she had on her chain watching as it fell away and returned to her body. When it was gone Naruto saw the puncture wounds the thorns of her chains had created. Taking out the medicine Hinata had given her, Naruto walked over to Lee and took his hand and gave it a tug so he would hold his arm out for her.

"Sorry" she apologized as she coated his wounds with the medicine. Lee nodded in acceptance of the apology.

When she was done Naruto turned back to Hinata to find that she was breathing was even and was her heart rate had returned to normal. The medics had come and were putting Hinata on a gurney, taking her away. The image of Hinata's beaten and broken body wouldn't leave her. Turning her eyes to the floor she found what she was looking for.

Bending down, Naruto dipped her fingers in a puddle of Hinata's blood, ignoring the shocked stares, as she made a fist and held her arm in front of Neji.

"I will take you down." she vowed in a low voice, Hinata's blood dripping through her fingers.

"And I never go back on my word…That my ninja way"

TBC

**So I think this is a long enough chapter. I cant wait for your reviews.**


	31. Iron Fist

_Yes, Naruto's brothers are inspired by the boys of Ouran Host club, and in fact the original manuscript I had of this story that I did years ago while I was in high school was a female Naruto with a bunch of brothers from different manga, like a crossover, with a female Naruto that wore Lolita dresses. So I'm pretty proud that this fic didn't turn out anything like what it had started out as. Lol._

Chapter thirty one

Once Hinata was taking away, Naruto turned to Miaka and thanked her. Even the medics were amazed. They said if it wasn't for her, she really would have died. Everyone was relieved to know that Hinata would be out of harms way.

Naruto made her way back out he stairs to the stands. At the top the guy who dressed like a cat from Suna waited for her. Naruto quirked her brow, wondering what it was he wanted with her.

"Your funny. I like you" He told her as she got to the top.

"Sorry but your not my type." She flat out rejected him, taking it as a very courageous confession as she passed him.

"What?-No! That's not what I meant," But Naruto had enough and didn't feel like listening to anyone about anything. She was tired, proving that she wasn't completely back to a 100% as she made her way over to Shikamaru and the others who had stayed in the stands. This exam was turning out to be more emotionally draining then she thought it would be. Getting to the others, she let her back hit the wall and slid down, her arms on her bent knee's and her head down as she gave a tired sigh. Suddenly a weigh was dropped on her back. Looking up Naruto saw it was Taka.

She gave him a weak smile before slipping her jacket on. And it had been a present from her brother, Naruto thought, pouting as she examined the damage done to her jacket. When she was done pulling on her jacket she took the hand Shikamaru offered and let her help her up.

"I shouldn't have encouraged her." she told him, knowing that even without the words spoken, he could see through her.

"She wanted to do it. She wanted to fight. You may have encouraged her but she kept standing up all on her own without your help." Taka said. He didn't know the girl, just that her father had helped take his sister from her. But she was friends with Naruto who was letting her guilt for supporting Hinata eat her alive. It wasn't her fault and Taka wouldn't let her blame herself.

"But-"

"No buts...It. wasn't. your. fault." he pronounced each word slowly, his hands on her shoulder as he forced her to look at him. When he saw her eyes start to water he pulled her into a quick hug and then pulled back just as quick, not wishing to embarrass her in front of everyone.

"Thanks, Taka" she smiled at her brother, pulling his down and planting a quick kiss on his cheek before she joined everyone else. Hayate was now calling the next match to begin as the board started up again. There was only four people left. Choji, Lee, the guy from Sound, and Gaara.

"It's time for your turn Lee. It'll be your turn for sure this time!" Gai said loudly, his fist in the air. But Lee wasn't as excited and anxious as he was before, and instead pouted.

"No. After waiting this long I might as well go last." He said, acting a bit bratty and Naruto gave a giggle.

With Shikamaru's team, Chouji wasn't looking so hot himself.

"Only the strong ones are left, Choji. Rock Lee took on Sasuke, so he has to be tough, and we saw what that Oto guy did before, not to mention that Gaara guy is just plan scary, Your in trouble, buddy. So what are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked his best friend, worried for bigger boy.

"I'll just immediately forfeit" Choji answered him.

"So that means you don't want the all-you-can-eat steak dinner after the test?" Asuma asked his student, leaning forward against the railing so he his face was beside Choji's, an unlit cigarette between his lips.

"Hey, don't try to bribe him with food. That's not fair!" Shikamaru frowned, as her mirrored his sensei and leaned an arm against the railing, hunching lazily.

"No way." Choji shook his head, trying to resist the temptation of what his sensei was offering him for at least trying.

"Don't worry, if things get dangerous I'm sure Naru-chan over there will save you like she did Hinata. And I'll jump down and help too, ok?" Asuma grinned around his cigarette, allowing himself a small chuckle at Choji's expense.

"Yeah! You can do it Choji!" Ino showed her support, telling the him to believe and listen to sensei. Though Shikamaru wasn't so sure he would be alright with well placed worry for his teammate and friend.

Then next thing any of them know, Miaka is with them clinging to Choji. Her snow white lashes that match her hair batting up at him as she pursed her lips, running her fingers down his cushy chest.

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle anything. And if you don't forfeit I'll personally treat you to a steak dinner myself. It'll be a date!" She giggles. Choji turns red as a tomato, his mouth opening and closing not sure what to say or do before finally throws his fist in the air.

"I'll do it for you, Miaka-chan!" he gives a shout, his heart lost to the girl on his arm and the food she was offering him in return for his effort when it came to be his match.

**U-Z-U**

"MIKI, NIKKI! LET ME OUT YOU BRATS!" Aki screamed from where he still remained locked up in his bedroom, rope and seals wrapped around him to keep him where he had been freaking out since a few hours ago. He had the most terrible feeling that Naruto was in trouble, that she was hurt and in pain. He needed to get to her and Taka. He had to make sure Naruto was safe and sound, that she was ok. He trusted Taka but he had felt as if something was off for awhile.

"Please, something is wrong with Naruto, I can feel it!" He begged through the door, listening as he heard the boys footsteps coming toward his room.

"She fine, Aki, we just got a letter from Taka telling us so" Miki said, opening the door and holding the piece of paper up for him to see as his twin followed behind into the room.

"Let me see it then." Said Aki, a suspicious look on his face as he eyed his brothers and the letter.

"What? You don't believe us?" Nikki asked with a carefree grin on his face.

"No." he told them both flat out and the twins sighed in unison, both running a hand over their gelled up fohawks. Their usual hair style.

"She's fine, Aki. Honest. Something did happen but she's fine now we promise you." Nikki told him and the brothers watched as suddenly Aki was fuming, his hair turning red as he strained against confinements, itching to release his chakra chains.

"What do you me, _something happened_?" He grounded out slowly, a dark aura around him. The twins gulped.

"Well, lets just say there was an issue with her seal cutting the Kyuubi's chakra from her. But the Hokage fixed it and she is perfectly fine now." The letter he was holding was indeed a letter from Taka, who had taken the time after helping Naruto to explain the situation as shortly as he could and send it to his brothers to keep them informed.

"TELL ME!" Their brother demanded, scaring his younger brothers.

"Do you think the seals will hold him?" Nikki whispered in his brothers ears.

"They should" was his answer. Taking a minute to converse with each other outside the room, they left their brother alone again to decided what they should do. In the end they decided they should tell him, hoping they would not regret it.

**U-Z-U**

Everyone watched with anticipation as the names flash on the board and the moment before it even stops, Gaara is gone from his place in the stand with a swirl of sand and appearing down bellow in the arena looking up at Lee demanding that he come down. And everyone is surprised and Choji gives a cry of relief as he throws his arms in the air.

"Ha, you fell for it! If you say you wanna be last it wont happen! It's the rule that if you throw a stone to try and hit a pole you'll miss. But if you throw the stone with the intent to miss it will hit. I never actually wanted to go last!" Lee theorized. Naruto took back what she said about him being smart before.

"Lee before you go, I want to tell you some great advice that I've come across that everyone has missed" Gai told his student, bending at the waist with a hand on his hip as he spoke to his student.

"Yosh! I am listening, Gai-sensei" Lee responded with enthusiasm, giving his teacher a salute before taking out a tiny notebook to write his sensei's advice in.

"That gourd in suspicious" That was it. That was all his advice as Lee nodded along, writing it down before Gai told him to put his memo book away as he couldn't very well take it out during the fight.

"Alright, Lee, got get em'!" Gai cheered his student on loudly as Lee made the leap over the railing and down into the arena with a cry of 'Yosh' and lands right in front of Gaara who stood impassive with his arms crossed. He was even more stoic then Taka was.

"To be able to face you here and now…I couldn't be happier" Lee told Gaara who blew a bit of air from his lips watching as Lee got into his fighting stance.

Up in the stands, Kankuro had taken to standing beside Naruto, looking her over he smirked. Even beat up she was pretty looking, and that red streak in her hair gave her a rebellious look.

"I don't know what kind of attacks that bowl haired guy can use. But there is no way in hell he can beat Gaara" Kankuro told her. And he noticed there was this look on her face, a seriousness and suspicion that matched the one her older brother war. There was something familiar about Gaara, not him, but the aura that surrounded her.

"No…He's strong" She told him, her eyes never leaving Lee as she watched the cork fly from Gaara's gourd toward Lee who caught it.

"No need to get antsy" Lee told him. It was clear that Gaara was becoming impatient. Finally Hayate called the match to begin and Naruto found herself holding her breath. Lee was strong, but there was something off about this Gaara guy.

Lee moved first. Coming in fast, his one arm still behind his back, he swung his leg around in a kick just as he had when he attacked Temari. But instead of a fan to block him suddenly sand came pouring from the gourd on Gaara's back. Blocking his kick, the sand then split off into a big wave, coming around Lee. But before it could make contact, Lee ducked and rolled away out of harms way. Lee was back on his feet, zig zagging back towards Gaara. Throwing punch after punch and kick after kick, each one was attack was blocked by Gaara's sand until Lee was becoming tired out.

"His attacks are having no effect at all" Naruto said breathless at what she was seeing. Lee had taken down Sasuke, with little to no effort, and he couldn't penetrate sand walls. And that constant jaded look in Gaara eyes struck something in Naruto, something unpleasant and terrifying.

"All physical attacks are useless against him. Because regardless of Gaara's will, the sand becomes as shield and protects him." Kankuro told her, his eyes on his brother and the sand that moved around him.

"Regardless of his will? Are you saying that he isn't controlling the sand, but it's actually moving on it's own to protect him?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. It sounded like when the Kyuubi heals her. Looking back to Gaara, Naruto watched as the sand rose and rippled around him, swirling in a webbed basket around him.

"Somehow it's similar, but this different then my chakra chains. I tell them what to do in my mind, but this, it's really as if the sand is alive" as she said this, just a little away from where they were standing Lee's sensei Gai was explaining to Sakura that Lee couldn't use chakra when she asked why he wasn't using any jutsu's against Gaara. Naruto's respect grew towards Lee even more. She couldn't do a simple clone when she was in the academy, she could only imagine what it was like not being able to do any jutsu at all.

Naruto watched on edge as the sand came beneath Lee as he jumped, making his slip as if he had landed on ice, falling hard on his side with a nasty scraping sound and even Gai leaned in closer. Another wave rose high up ready to come down, piling on top and nobody saw and Lee back flip and do a summersault in the air until he landed Lee high out of reach and onto the tips of the fingers on the hand seal monument against the wall of the room in which Naruto had previously slung Neji against. And action she hadn't even realized she had done before he called her out on it.

**U-Z-U**

"LEE, YOU CAN TAKE THEM OFF!" Gai declares, giving a thumbs up and smile directed at his mini-me. Every one is confused, and Gaara seems on alert with what is about to happen as Lee looks startled by order her was receiving.

"But Gai-Sensei! That's only for a time when I must protect many precious people, isn't it?" Lee asked, saluting his sensei.

"It's alright, Lee, I'll allow it!" Gai gave his permission with another thumbs up as blinding smile.

"Really? Really?" He asked giddy. Sitting down crossed legged he pulled his legs warms off to reveal leg weights underneath. A basic training tool so no one really looked impressed at first.

"Ah, that is much better. Now I will be able to move freely!" And still no one bur Naruto seemed impressed, that is until Lee stood and dropped the weights to the floor, leaving giants craters where they fell and shaking the very ground with their impact they were that heavy. Everyone sure were taking back their unimpressed thoughts then.

**U-Z-U**

Kakashi didn't say anything, just put a hand over his masked mouth as if he was either trying to muffle a gasp or was going to be sick. But the look in his eyes spoke for him that even that was too much weight to be used to train a student.

"Chakra weights" Taka answered the question that had yet to be voiced."By pouring chakra into specialized sealed weights, you can multiply the original weight by as much chakra you infuse them with….it was the ninja of the Uzushiogakura that created these weights" He said with a bit of pride in his voice for the accomplishment of his people.

"Really?" Naruto asked for confirmation as she looked over to her brother.

"Yes. It was before any of us siblings were born, when our villages were both thriving and allied with one another, that Uzushio shared our creation with Konoha. Father used them to train as well" he gave a little history lesson and their was a glint in his sisters eyes that told him she shared such pride that it was the village of their mother that had come up with such an invention, and also that she was curious about using the weights.

"Our dad used them?" Taka nodded, they didn't talk as much about their father with Naruto and soon that would need to change. She deserved to know more about her father and the passing of his legacy onto his children.

**U-Z-U**

"ALRIGHT, NOW GO, LEE!" Gai shouted, giving a two finger salute and bringing his fingers down in a chop.

"Yes, sir!" Lee said, more pumped up then ever and his confidence returned.

Snapping back to the match, Naruto could barely follow as Lee disappeared from where he stood. It was clear Gaara was shocked when Lee clear disappeared, his jade eyes going wide.

And then Lee reappeared behind him, a cry the only give away as Lee sent a punch to Gaara's head who turned just in time to see his sand just fast enough to block and slow his fist enough to stop it from making contact even when it broke through. He was in shock as Lee disappeared again, reappearing on his other side delivering a round house kick that didn't make contact but did kick some of the sand that had come up to block away. Disappearing and reappearing, Gaara's eyes remained wide, as Lee sent kick and punches at every angel, his fist going through but never making contact. Gaara looked like a trapped animal who didn't know what to do as he was faced with an opponent he never anticipated to be so strong.

"Amazing!" Naruto said, watching as Lee's arm went right through the sand in a punch right beside Gaara's was breath taking to see someone move so fast. Naruto couldn't even follow his movements, and obviously neither could Gaara. and she bet not even Shikamaru could predict the outcome of this match as it was. And Lee just kept coming, every angle was covered by his speed as he came around attacking, hoping to finally break through. He ran circles until he jumped, curling in a ball as he spun in the air above Gaara who didn't see him. Extending his leg, her brought it down in a heel kick, Gaara bending forward under the force and a cut clear on his cheek when he looked again.

**U-Z-U**

"Impossible" Kankuro said beside Naruto. In fact the entire group from Suna had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"I thought he was incredible before. But to think he was this fast all along. And he worked hard to get this fast too" Naruto said, astonished and happy for her fellow Konoha ninja.

"YES, LEE, LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" and their goes the moment Naruto thinks as she gives a deadpanned expression as she stares at Gai oddly.

**U-Z-U**

Down below Lee had fire burning in his eyes, literally. With an agreeing battle cry to Gai's previous statement of youth, Lee darts forward.

Finally out of his stupor Gaara finally moves his body to a defensive stances, bending his fingers at the second knuckles with his palm out and drags it down to up, his sand moving with the motion and spreading in a frontal attack, but a burst of sand behind him makes him turn to see nothing, and then again at his side, and then when there is an opening Lee's throws him a puch to the cheek from his side just like the hit that Naruto threw Temari. And in fact Lee spares a quick glance up to the stands and winks at the whiskered girl. And Naruto laughs, giving Lee a powerful cheer.

Gaara is flown a good few feet to the ground, taking a direct hit from his opponent. And everyone in the stands is impressed, everyone giving a word of complement and amazement to what they were witnessing and Lee's obvious skill in speed. He was incredible.

Getting up with wheezing breath, Gaara's sand falls freely from his gourd and something else along with it. A hair comb falls to the floor with a clunk as the sand twists and gathers around Gaara.

**U-Z-U**

"That's my comb!" Naruto explains, it looks like a normal wooden comb, traditional and simple with it's curved head, but there a barely noticeable chip in it that Naruto had made when she had dropped it once.

Taka and his team look pale, for that comb had a very special meaning. It wasn't just an average comb but an engagement comb that was meant to be given and decorated by the groom before presenting it to the bride on their wedding day where he would personally place it in her hair. It was tradition amongst the royal family. The father would usually carve the comb for the daughter, safe keep it until the daughter was at the right age, and then allow her to pass it to her chosen husband. No other man was too touch it until the womens destined husband.

The same went for male children who though the comb would not be made by the father they were to carve one themselves when they came of age and keep it until they had chosen a bride. It was an ill omen to be in the hands of another other then the betrothed. It was a very serious superstition and tradition in their family.

"Naruto-Sama, why does that boy have your engagement comb?" Senjiro asked looking furious, hoping to be the one to one day receive the honor of being given her comb to decorate and present to her again when diminished. She gave him a confused look before answering.

"I thought I lost it. The last time I saw it I was running from some villagers, I had it in my pocket because the Jiji said I was only supposed to wear it until I was older, that it was very special and was from my dad. But I like to keep it with me" she explained."I had it in my pocket and bumped into a man wearing robes like the hokage but they were blue and white, not red. I was still being chased so I got back up and ran again. It must have fell out of my pocket then. When I realized it was gone I went back to look for it but couldn't find it. I don't know how he got it thought" she told him, watching as the sand picked up the comb and put it back in.

Kankuro just looked at her and blinked. What she had just described sounded like the robes of the Kazekage. His father. That was where he had gotten the comb that now seemed ot be the only thing that could calm Gaara? Dropped on the street by some blonde brat?

His eyes went back to Gaara and he shivered.

"Uh oh" he said as he watched his younger brother stand slowly, his head down.

"Uh oh is right, that kid with the eye make up sure is getting his ass kicked. What's with you Suna guys and the makeup anyway?" But Kankura just shook his head.

"That's not what I'm talking about" Naruto didn't understand. What was he talking about then.

**U-Z-U**

"OROCHIMARU DID WHAT TO NARUTO'S SEAL?" The question was rhetorical of course as Aki struggled against his restraints, suffering a fury that made his vision go red as well as his hair as his chakra chains spiked out of his back and cutting the ropes around him. Now he just needed to get rid of the seals on him.

His chains rattled and thrashed, his eyes bleeding into red from, his pupils narrowing into slips. Because of their mother being the Kyuubi's host during their conception and birth, each one of her children had a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra. Their twin uncles had also been infused with the Kyuubi's chakra, but under different circumstances.

"I'll kill him, tear him to shreds" he growled, the red chakra bubbling over him as his canines elaborating, has his nails grew into claws and cut across the floor.

"Aki, you gotta calm down" The twins told him, slowly back away as the Kyuubi's chakra inside of their older brother began to burn away the seals they had other words were spoke as the last seal burned away and in a red blur that not even the twins combined forced could stop him as Aki made his escape from their home. He raced through the village, nothing but a violent red blur as he made his way towards the forest of death to see his sister, to make sure she was safe, to bring her home and wait for their mother to come and make everything right again.

"Big brother's on the way, Naru-Chan!" Aki gave a cry as he jumped the fence to the forest, making his way through it's thick and dangerous terrain to the tower that lied in the heart of it all.

It would take him a few hours to get their, but he was determined to cut the time in half as he allowed the Kyuubi's chakra to give him a burst.

**U-Z-U**

"It's the gates, I see them. We're finally here!" Kushina grinned at they ran down the dirt path towards the main entrance of the village where her children were now residing, waiting for her.

"Unagi, Kurage remember your mission. Stay unseen, get the information, confirm it and then report back to my home. We're going straight to the house, check in and get caught up with what I need to know from the boys and then we're going to Naruto. Does everyone understand, ttebane?" Their was a chorus of "Yes's" and then the Whirlpool Anbu disappeared and separated to find their own way into the village.

Kushina and the others completely ignored Kotetsu and Izumo as they tried to stop them to put them down in the visitor register and send word to the Hokage. They shouted and yelled until eventually they started to chase the group as Kushina lead them to the home she once shared with Minato.

"Kushina-Sama, what should we do about our pursuers?" Ginme asked, looking over her shoulder and pas the others.

"Ignore them. No one is going to stop me. If any more ninja join them then some of you will stay back to deal with them in an orderly fashion and explain the situation of who we are and why we are here." she told him, a message that he sent down to the others amongst them so that they may be prepared.

Finally after what felt like hours of running Kushina finally spotted her home in the distance, and as she got closer Nikki and Miki came running out of the house, stopping when they sensed the familiar chakra and turned to see their mother jumping on the roofs with a group of Whirlpool ninja behind her.

"MOM!" They shouted together, looking to one another before running to meet their mother who once in front of her she pulled into her embrace, kissing both of their cheeks before looking into their eyes seriously.

"Where's Aki, Taka,…Where's Naruto?" she asked them out of breath, her eyes desperate to see the rest of her children.

"Taka's at the tower at the center of the Forest of Death with his team and Naruto, their taking the third test of the chunnin exams." Kushina felt a pride for her daughter getting so far into the exam. But then she saw the nervous wiggle of their ears that told her they weren't telling her everything.

"And Aki?" They twins shared a look, not meeting their mothers eyes.

"Something happened….with Naruto…and her seal." Kushina paled and forced her sons to look at her. Grabbing their faces and turning them towards her.

"What happened?" She said through gritted teeth, her big bad momma tone coming out as she heard the commotion of some of her ninja taking care of Kotetsu and Izumo in the background.

"Aki had a bad feeling something was wrong and wanted to go to Naruto so we tied him up. But after we got another letter from Taka we eventually told him and he excaped, You just missed him. Here's the letter" Nikki handed their mother the letter who took it with shaking hands and read it over to herself. She paled at what she read, her heart hammering in her chest. She gave a sigh of relief when she read that that the Hokage had taken care of the five point seal and Naruto was back to normal.

"We're going after Aki. He's as unpredictable as me, especially now that Naruto is involved, and I'm not waiting for the test to be over until I can see your sister. Let's go!" Turning towards where she remembered the forest to be, Kushina and her twins sons went after her eldest. This time they wouldn't be stopping for anyone else in the group and if any of them wanted to survive the forest they would keep their guards up once inside unlike the Uzumaki's one track minds of getting to the rest of their family.

**U-Z-U**

Lee's eyes widened as she watched pieces of what seemed like caked sand of clay drop from Gaara's still face down face. Larger chunck fell and dissolved to sand as they hit the floor and Lee took in a surprised breath as his eyes widened and kept to his stance.

"What? What is this?" Lee asked as Lee stared almost horrified as Gaara lifted his face, hie eyes wild and mouth pulled into a terrifying grin that showed all his teeth, his skin covered in a layer of caked sand that was cracking, dropping from him reveling a clean and unarmed exterior.

"What the hell is going on? His face is falling off…Wait, no that's sand. Like a shell!" Naruto shook. And beside her Kankuro seemed just as frightened and worried as she was, except her knew exactly what was happening with his little brother.

"There not a single mark on the guy" Shikamaru pointed out, everyone sweating nervously.

"That...is…so weird" Sakura stuttered, hunching her shoulders as she gripped the railing watching as the sand moved and continued to gather near Gaara's feet all around him.

'_He encased himself in sand, huh? Things must be bad…I haven't seen that look on his face in a long time' _Kankuro thought nervously, on edge as he took in the crazed expression on his brothers face, his sand re joining the pieces missing to his face in a sort of skin tight armor. More and more it coated it's self to him and soon his calm composure was back as he stood straight and crossed his arms until it faded to the same color as his skin and clothes.

"Is he _made _of sand? Did even one of Lee's hit get through?" Naruto asked, her pounding as she felt something stir inside of her.

"No. It's like he's wearing a suit of armor" Kankuro told her, regaining his calm composure as he sunk his hands in his pockets.

"To put it narrowly, those shifting clouds of sand are enough to shield him. But in the even the shields are penetrated Gaara can also wear the sand as armor as a last line of defense.

"Does he even _have _any weak spots?" She asked him, but Kankuro didn't answer her. The feeling she was getting off Gaara was so frighteningly familiar.

"Well is that all?" Gaara asks, as if he wasn't panicking earlier when he couldn't even see Lee attacking him.

Naruto saw a glint in Lee's eyes, his expression a clear sign he was feeling the pressure, but it seemed he had a plan. And looking up to his sensei, Gai gave a nod of permission as if able to read his student mind and Lee smiled before beginning to unwind the bandages of his arms.

Naruto knew what he was about to do. "Get ready!" Lee warned, his eyes narrowed firecly before he was zooming in a circle around Gaara.

"What are you waiting for?" Gaara asked impatiently, not even trying to spot Lee.

"Alright, you asked for it." Lee said.

Suddenly Lee had gotten past he sand, right beneath Gaara and giving a kick as the same as he had done Sasuke and Sasuke had done Yoroi. But Gaara wasn't floating as high, most likely because of the weight of the sand so Lee had to continue give an incredible series of kicks to get him high enough. The sand was chasing after, but not reaching them as Lee kept ahead.

When Naruto saw Gai looking as he was praying she started to worry. Lee gave a last powerful kick to his abdomen and when a piece of Gaara's sand armor chipped from his cheek that was when Lee's bandages began to wrap around Gaara. Naruto continued to watch with everyone else as Lee turned Gaara upside down and started a slow spin down.

"NOW TAKE THIS!" Their speed increased, faster and faster and faster.

"INITIAL LOTUS!" and then they hit the ground, head first, a cloud of smoke forming as another crater was formed. Everyone's expression were wide eyed and slacked jaw ones as they watched Lee' jump from the crater breathing heavy. The smoke of the impact started to clear to show a prone and limp Gaara laying in the crater, his eyes open and his entire body with cracks all over it from his sand armor.

"It's over…I got him" Lee smiled and Gai cheered, Sakura joined but Naruto kept her eyes on Gaara. Again that stirring inside her, and soon she realized what it was. The Kyuubi.

"No, I don't believe it," Kankuro said, almost in denial.

"Is he?… That guy isn't dead is he?" Shikamaru asked.

Suddenly a laughter was ringing in her head, and Naruto put a hand to her face at the voice. That dark and sinister voice that she had only heard once when fighting Haku, but she knew who it belonged to, or to be exact what it belonged to. For some reason it was still awake after fixing the seal and reacting to the fight…Or was it reacting to Gaara. But why, Naruto didn't know.

Hayate approached Gaara to check his vitals so he could call the match, but before he could he stepped close enough to watch as pieces of Gaara's body sunk into it's self and chunks fell off to reveal that it was but a hollow shell of sand.

TBC

_So your all going to hate me because I was planning to make this the chapter the one where Kushina and Naruto finally meet and reunite but decided to stop it here. I promise you though, that the next chapter Kushina will finally get to Naruto._

_Sorry. I love you guys. Just be a little more patient and I promise not to make you wait too long for the next chapter._


	32. Precious

Chapter Thirty-Two

"What!" Lee cried, as he stared at the empty shell.

"But how? When did he do it?" Gai asked in astonishment.

"It was when you closed your eyes to pray. At that same moment Lee also closed his eyes because of the pain and that's when he did it." Kakashi answered his question and Gai gave a growl of frustration.

Lee was tired and was having difficulty catching his breath. The Initial Lotus was something that took a great toll on the body to use. As he caught continued to stare at the dissolving shell the real Gaara was rising from a mountain of sand behind him. Lee was just in time to turn and watching in horror as Gaara chuckled as he stood the sand coming down around him from the top of his head like little waterfalls. Tilting his head up he continued to chuckle evilly, and as he did the cackling of the Kyuubi grew louder in Naruto's head.

'_**Did you really think I was the only monster you pathetic girl' **_Naruto gave a gasp as the Kyuubi spoke directly to her, it's voice thick with malice. What did the beast mean by that. Naruto barely heard Kankuro speak over the Kyuubi.

"So it's happened. Just as I thought…That look in his eyes, it could only mean _that _side of him has awakened." Naruto turned to Kankuro with a suspicious confusion, and pieces were slowly starting to come together.

"What the _fuck _did you do to that kid?" Naruto demanded, grabbing the other by the front and pulling him down so he was face to face with her, his eyes at direct level with her own.

"W-what the hell are you talking about you brat?" Kankuro tried to pull back.

"I know the look in his eyes, I used to have that same look in my own. What the hell did you bastards do to him to make him like this?" She knew something wasn't right with Gaara, that he was twisted and violent just by looking at him, but he wasn't born that way. He went through something to make him like he was, just like Zabuza's village turned him into a monster. Though the kid still really creeped her out and thought he was as much of a weirdo as his cat suit wearing brother.

Pushing Kankuro away in disgust when a look of guilt flashed in his eyes, Naruto turned back to the match.

That evil look was back again as Gaara's eyes, his head tilting forehead and his hand forming the ram seal showing that he was in control now as his sand rushed around him. Thick tendrils of sand rose above and gathering, attacking from above and then the sand around Gaara's waist attacking his front, knocking Lee down. As he tried to rise up, his knee's gave out and he fell right back on his ass. He glared at his shaking legs. They just wouldn't move. Unable to get up, he repositioned himself to sit facing Gaara as his legs regained strength. With an evil smirk Gaara sent another wave of his sand at his weakened opponent, this one far larger and taller then the last like a tidal wave. And it wall Lee could to hold his hand in front of him as he was washed away by the sand and thrown hard against the wall, sliding down it to the floor.

As he was still cornered against the wall, more sand came at Lee, so hard and fast that it pushed Lee literally into the wall and creating a crater in the wall to add to the collection of craters the arena already had.

"The poor kid is helpless , he doesn't have anything left…Gaara's just toying with him now." He sounded almost sympathetic, and to add to Gaara's psychotic personality he actually licked his lips as he waited to see the damage he had done.

'**He was always one of the more sadistic ones amongst our ranks…Thought it would make up for being the weakest.' **The Kyuubi spoke again and Naruto slapped her head as if it would shut it up. It's voice was different from Hatsunami. It was sinister and tormenting, as if it was doing this just to torture her.

'**Ah, how I miss my own bloody rampages, all the blood and screaming' **Naruto felt she was going to be sick as she saw flashes of peoples screaming, limp corpses littering the ground at the Kyuubi's claws.

"Stop it, I don't want to see this!" Naruto said out loud, hitting her head as she cringed, crumbling into herself as she tried to will the images to stop coming. The worst of it was that she was seeing through the Kyuubi's eyes as if she was the one killing them.

"I'm not you, I'm not a murderer, I'm not a monster. Stop it!" she hissed, getting so caught up with her own inner demon that she lost focus on the match or listening to Gai and their sensei explain how Lee's technique was a double edge sword and all that jazz. She started to earn looks from Kankuro who stared at her as if his brother wasn't the only one apparently out of their mind who heard little voices.

"You ok, kid?" He asked, actually sounding kind of concerned and worried as he watched her warily.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said through tightly clenched teeth, feeling like she was losing her mind with all the voices in her head.

When the sand retracted from Lee he was on one knew with both of his arms stretched and palms facing away from blocking the sand. It almost seemed a miracle when the sand came at him again and he barely managed to dodge it by doing a series of rolls before he was on his knees breathing hard again and just a few feet from Gaara. The red haired boys eyes sinister and that malicious smirk still on his face as particles of sand drifted around him. They're were cracks in his face and gourd from either the previous damage he took from Lee or a sign that his armor was weakening.

Lee, too weak to move could only put his arms up in an X in front of him to take the blunt of the damage and protect himself as he waited for Gaara to attack instead of forfeiting. And Naruto saw a look in his. Lee was remembering his own hard life, everything he went through to get here today. All the pain, all the hard work, everything he did was to become stronger, and to become acknowledged as a respected and strong ninja. He wanted the same things she did.

'_**That brat will never be able to win against him. Cant you tell the difference in power, girl? Your not that stupid that you cant see it. That boy is a abomination, just like you' **_The Kyuubi cackled cruelly.

"I don't believe that, any of it." she muttered, closing her eyes tight."Why don't you go back to sleep already and shut up!" she growled at the fox, trying to will it and it's thought back, locking them away to leave her mind in quiet peace. The only voice she wanted to hear in her own head was her own .

"Naruto-Sama?" Senjiro asked, finally taking notice of her as she seemed to struggle.

"Leave me alone, Senjiro!" Naruto turned and snarled at him and she gasped at what she had done and the look of surprise on his face.

"Naruto-Sama, your eyes," What was he talking about?

"They've changed" he told her, answering her unspoken question.

'_They've changed? then that means,- oh no!' _The Kyuubi's chakra was starting to leak out. Horofied with herself Naruto dropped nad curled into a ball, covering her eyes with her hands.

_**You have to calm down. You cant let they Kyuubi effect you like this, your only giving it what it wants. Think of something that calms you, something, anything that you think will help. **_It was Hatsunami's voice. Naruto kept taking in and letting out quick and short breaths as she rocked, trying to think of something to help, anything that could comfort her. And then her mother popped into her head.

Trying to keep herself breathing, she reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out the photo. She looked into her mother smiling face. She wanted her mom, she needed her mom. Closing her eyes again she pressed the photo to her chest and tried to imagine it wasn't just a picture but her mother holding her.

"Naruto, whats wrong?" Taka asked, he was leaning down beside her, trying to get a look at her down cast face, but she wouldn't budge. His eyes widened when he looked to see what she was holding and noticed that her nails had turn to claws. The Kyuubi's chakra was leaking out.

"Naruto, I need to know what is upsetting you to make you like this so I can help you." Taka spoke seriously, his hand on her shoulder as she continued to rock, the fight continuing below as Lee stood, Gaara mocking his blocking before attacking again and knocking Lee back down, bringing his sand at his back forcing Lee to cry out from the pain. And Kankuro was so distracted at what was happening to the girl next to him he wasn't even watching the match anymore.

"It wont shut up, it keeps saying these horrible things and showing me-" She stopped, shaking her head, not wanting to talk about it, not wanting to remember.

"It woke up. It's always sleeping, but sometimes it wakes up. It only happened twice. Once before and then in the forest. I don't know why it woke up _now _though" she tells him. She was more confused then anything, frustrated and shocked. She wasn't used to this at all, at dealing with _it. _

"Why didn't any one tell me. I would have been prepared, I would have expected something. I don't know how to shut it out, or talk to it. Why? Why is this happening now?" she asked him. And this time she looked up and opened her eyes, looking up at his with eyes red like fire with narrowed pupils like a cat, filled with fear as her canines peeked over her bottom lips.

"I don't understand. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do about it" she told him, her voice a whimper as her eyes began to water as they continued to look helplessly up at her big brother.

"I only know what it's like to have a similar chakra. Me, Aki and the twins all have little bit of it because of mom. But I don't know what it like to actually have _it _within you. But you have to calm down." he told her, feeling particularly useless. The only one who could really help and explain things to his sister in their mother.

"I just want it to be quiet, Taka…it wont stop _laughing_!" she looked ready to cry and it was breaking his heart.

"Whats wrong?" Looking up Naruto stared at her sensei pleadingly, hoping he could help her somehow as he looked down on her with concern.

"_It, _is awake and apparently it is saying some terrible things to upset her. She doesn't know how to handle it" Taka explained to the older man who just nodded his head before crouching low and close to Naruto, looking her right in the eyes when he spoke. He had never really seen the Kyuubi's effect on her body, only feeling the surge of it aura and chakra when she had fought Haku.

"You have to try and block it out. Try building a wall in your mind to keep from hearing it. But you have to really focus on it to make it happen. You can do it, Naruto, I believe in you" those words meant so much to Naruto coming from her sensei nodded her head.

Closing her eyes again and tried to imagine a steel wall, but it just would come. So she tried something different. She built a fence, one made out of her chakra chains their were still cracks, but at least now the Kyuubi's voice was like a faraway echo in the background.

"Did it work?" he asked her.

"Sort of. I couldn't really create a complete wall, but I did make a fence in the image of my chains. Now instead of a shout it's more like a whisper." she answered him, looking so much more relaxed and relieved as she smiled gratefully up at her sensei."What's in your hand?" he asked out of impulsive curiosity.

" A picture of my mom my brothers gave me. It helped a little" she told him, holding the picture of her pregnant mother up for him to see.

"Ah" was all he said as he turned a very dangerous look onto Kankuro who flinched back at the singular gaze.

"You will never speak of what you just saw. Do you understand?" He asked, leaving no room for Kankuro to really say no. So the teen just nodded his head.

Satisfied, Kakashi walked back to Sakura and Gai.

"Is Naruto ok, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked worriedly, looking around towards where Taka and Senjiro were still with Naruto helping her stand back up. Miaka was with Choji, and though she looked on concern and had intended to go and help, her sensei had signaled for her to stay where she was.

"She's still feeling a bit dizzy and weak from her fight. She'll be fine." he answered with a smiling eye, trying to ease her worry.

Naruto wasn't sure how long it took for her to create the chained fence in her mind, but when she opened her eyes again they were once more the same blue as her fathers and her teeth and nails had returned to normal. Along with that Lee was once more on his feet, running and smiling and Gai was saying something about how the Lotus blooms twice.

"Gai, you didn't?" Kakashi asked sounding very much unapproved of whatever it was Gai had done.

"Yes, Kakashi, I did" Gai answered, confirming his friends suspicion.

"So that _gennin,_ that _boy, _can open the ;eight celestial inner gates' and use the hidden lotus" Between them, Neji eyes his teammate below with narrowed and confused eyes.

"That's correct. He will open them…He had the ability" Gai kept his eyes on Lee.

"Even if he had the ability…Such a dangerous technique like that!" He was actually raising his voice.

"The Forbidden Lotus is one technique that shouldn't be taught." Kakashi said gravely.

"I have no interest in you telling me exactly what that kid means to you, and what your reasoning is…but there are limits…I've lost respect for you, Gai!" He told his long time rival and friend.

"You don't get to judge the teachings of another, Kakahsi-San, when you barely teach your own students" Taka snapped as he over heard. He was reaching his limit of patience and just wished for this test to end already so that he may return home with his sister and take care of her with the rest of his brothers so that she could receive the attention she deserved.

"You don't know anything about that boy!" Gai glared at Kakashi in the corner of his eye. There was also a suspicious narrowing to his eyes as well that said he had heard what Taka said and though he didn't call him on it, if it was true then Kakashi wasn't the only one to have lost respect for his friend.

"That kid has a precious thing that he would give up his life to prove. So I wanted to turn him into a man that could accomplish it… That is all." Sakura blinked up at the man.

"Something to prove? It sounds like Naruto." She mused, Kakashi nodded in he watched he realized that the reason Lee could so easily move again was because Lee had already opened the "Healing Gate".

"Gai, exactly how many gates can that kid open!" Kakashi asked, his voice still a grave tone.

"Five gates" Gai answered, and Kakashi eyes grew in amazement and shock with a hint of horror.

"What are you talking about? What are these eight celestial gates your talking about?" Sakura asked for an explanation.

And as Kakashi lifted up his Forehead protector to reveal his sharingan eye to better take observe the match in a deeper and more analytic way, he started to explain the gates to his pink haired student whil Naruto said something to Senjiro that was was completely random.

"I want my comb back" she actually said this more to herself.

"And I promise we will get it back at the end of the match. I will personally retrieve it from that gourd if I must break though it" he swore to her and she had little doubt he would keep to his word if he had no choice and Gaara didn't hand it over willingly when asked for it.

Down bellow Lee, crossed his arms over his face, focusing, his eyes closed as he concentrated on unlocking the celestial gates.

'_Neji,' _His teammates face appeared in his mind.

'_Sasuke-Kun' _The last Uchiha, a boy he had fought so very shortly and wished to fight again. A gush of air stirred by his chakra and strength surged up in a cylinder around him

"I don't know what your thinking of doing. But this match is over for you." Gaara told him.

"You are right…it is over…one way or a other!" Lee met his eyes, looking up over his arms before hiding them again and continuing his train of thought

'_And-' _Naruto's sparkling blue eyes and bright smile came into his minds eye last.

"I will not be the only one to lose here!" he declared with determination and purpose. And with the image of Naruto still in his mind, his chakra rose like flames from his body and he swung his arms down to his sides, his hands in fists ad his eyes went completely wide, his hair defying gravity and his skin a raw red as veins popped up in his arms and forehead.

"THE THIRD GATE, GATE OF LIFE…OPEN!" he cried, his chakra a roaring sphere around him, blooming like a flower from beneath him as everyone watched with slack jaws in astonishment, trying to wrap their heads around what they were seeing from Lee.

But he wasn't finished. Beding at the knees in a sqaut his body bugged up further, the veins in his foredhead increasing in number as his nose began to bleed and the pebbles rose around him from the floor agains gravity by the mere power and effect of his chakra.

"FOURTH GATE, GATE OF HARM…OPEN!" and then he ran, ran so fast that he tore a path in the concrete of the floor.

**U-Z-U**

"I can sense Aki far ahead. I don't think we'll be able to catch up with him when he's using the Kyuubi's chakura. I just hope he doesn't expose himself using it. Naruto is in enough danger with it's chakra and _soul _inside of her, we don't need anyone coming after you boys as well." Kushina told her sons as she sped ahead. She had some of the Kyuubi's chakra left in her as well but used it as rarely as she had when it was sealed inside of her which was pretty much _never. _

But Naruto was different. Minato had a plan for Naruto, one that he came up with in the short time he decided to use his daughter as the vessel. She remembered like it was yesterday, the image of Minato's tear filled eyes-her son asleep after being knocked unconscious in her lap after coming back to try and protect his mother and sister from the bad man-as he listened to her offer to seal the Kyuubi once more inside her and take her life so that at least she could give the world time before the Kyuubi was resurrected and reborn into their world.

But Minato couldn't let her, he thought a mother was much more important then a father. He kissed her, said he loved her and their children, and knocked her unconscious. When she woke up a few days later, she was in the hospital, her sons crying and a council member telling her that her daughter hadn't survived the sealing and died with her husband, successfully taking the Kyuubi out of this world with Naruto when he infant daughter couldn't withstand it. They told her that it her baby's death was a quick one, that her infant body just couldn't withstand the power and her heart stopped from the shock. They refused to let her see the body, her husbands already having been burned to keep the secrets it held from even being stolen and thought it appropriate to burn her daughter with Minato. They didn't ask her, just did it without a thought. Now she knew the truth.

Kushina was devastated and her heart broke at the terrible and life shattering loss of her husband and daughter. She had cried and roared, holding tight to the blanket that her daughter had been wrapped in, the only thing she had left of her baby, as she destroyed her entire hospital room. Her sons had never been more frightened of her as they saw for the first time as she used what little left of the Kyuubi's chakra and strength still in her, leaving a hole in the wall before grabbing her children and escaping the village.

She had nothing left in that place, they're was no longer anything keeping her their. Not even the love she had once felt for the village she had spent half of her life growing up in. She felt nothing. And for a very long she continued to feel nothing.

She confined herself, letting her mother and sister take care of her children as she wallowed and sunk deep into the darkness of her despair. After months she had finally come out, hugged her children and together cried and mourned for the family they had lost. And when they had finally came to accept that their sister, and her daughter was gone. They even made her an empty grave. Her own mother had destroyed that grave the moment she received the letter from Hiruzen Sarutobi, having it been passed onto her after being delivered to the Uzukage. It was her mother, Ume, that sent her grandsons to the village with Taka's gennin team to take part in the exam and confirm before telling her daughter and letting her get her hopes of that Naruto truly was alive.

But it was true, Naruto was alive and in the next hour Kushina would finally see her face to face instead of the photo that her sons had sent her. She would get to touch her, hold her, smell the scent of her golden hair and look into her aqua blue eyes and pepper her face with twelve years worth of loving kisses and tell her how much she loved and wanted her.

'_Mommy's finally here, baby, I'm almost to you.'_

**U-Z-U**

Those in the stands had to close their eyes as a shock wave came hurtling at all sides. Senjiro didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Naruto, his back to the stadium as he shielded her from the harm of the debris flying at them, he winced at the rocks and pebbles that hit his back but he kept Naruto protected and that's all that mattered to him. The small pain of the debris hitting him was nothing. Looking over Senjiro's shoulder, the plum red hair of his ponytail swished in the wind behind him, and she saw a foot clash with the underside of Gaara's jaw.

Pushing Senjiro, Naruto moved passed him to press herself over the railing to see better. Their was something about Gaara, something that set the Kyuubi on edge and riled it up. And the look in his eyes, those cold and almost wild eyes. She knew those eyes so well and the feeling he gave off, that lonely aura with a bright edge of hate and loathing was vibrant around him.

And Lee…when she looked at him, she saw a lot of the same spirit and determination she had to prove something. He was different like her, nothing came easy to him and he worked hard for everything. He was special and she wanted to be his friend. Their was a connection to both of them that she was still trying to get her head around.

She watched as Gaara soared into the air, while everyone couldn't see a damn thing because the spoke that had blown towards them. She was the one to see Gaara up above them first, her head tilted back and her mouth a perfect little 'O'. Shikamaru was the second to figure it out as he pointed to the air wear Gaara rose out of the smoke, his sand unable to keep up with him, and his armor cracking.

Naruto grew deaf to the voices of everyone around her as she waited for Lee to appear, her blue eyes still focused on Gaara floating, chips of his armor falling away. Hey eyes followed as the sand was unable to protect Gaara as it moved to slowly to really protect him as she tried to figure out it's secret, it's weakness. And Taka once more saw their father in her as her eyes went stony and calculating.

"Hiding behind that sand armor again, huh? Well, we will see about that!" she heard Lee's voice and then he was above Gaara, sending a strong iron fist to his gut, a shock wave coming around him in a ring with each attack as he appeared behind him and punched him back up. Lee continued this at all angles, throwing Gaara around like a pinball.

Naruto grinned when she saw that Gaara's armor could no longer withstand the pounding it was receiving. More and more of it started to crumble.

"You are a tough one. Try this!" pushing off the roof, he sped down, landed on his feet and then jumped back up just as quick and put himself high above Gaara and started to make a fist.

"His muscles, they're tearing themselves apart. His body cant withstand this much longer!" Miaka gasped as she watched the fight, even Neji had activated his Byakugan to try and better figure his teammate out, unable to believe this was really Lee he was seeing.

Bruce Lee the squirrel who had hidden in Choji's scarf to try and get away, peeked out, shaking and jumped to Miaka, to Shikamaru and continued down the line of people until he was wrapped around Naruto's neck trembling. He was scared for Lee, and could sense what was happening.

"It's alright little guy, I'm sure he'll be fine. Just look at him, he cant lose" she tried to reassure the bushy tailed rodent who only looked at her with big round eyes as she scratched below it's chin fondly with a smile. But even she couldn't help but to feel worried.

"ONE MORE AND WE ARE FINISHED!" he seemed to struggle to pull his arm bac, making it tighter and tighter as his muscles snapped.

"THE FIFTH GATE…THE LIMIT GATE…OPEN!" Naruto watched with heaving breath as Gaara realized her was helpless to defend himself and then she saw Lee's eyes shift to Neji. So he had done all of this, learned such a dangerous technique so he could beat his rival and now he had to use it against someone other then wanted Neji to see though, to see that this was what he had to look forward to if they fought.

Suddenly Lee was close to Gaara looking as if it was going to be a frontal attack but disappeared and reappeared lower to and attack with a punch to the gut. As he descended down he was stopped and pulled up. Lee had wrapped the bandages of his arm around Gaara's waist and was now keep his suspended, slowing his fall. Gripping tight, he brought his leg up and bent it as if he was kneeling while bringing his arms back and palm open. This was it, Lee was going to finish it. Pulling his other arm back he pulled the bandages and pulled Gaara up with it and towards him, meeting him half way as he brought his foot and his palm down with the iron fist of the -

"HIDDEN LOTUS!" Gaara hit the ground hard, falling with an invisible speed that only Kakashi and Gai could keep track of as thet watched horrified as the gourd turned to sand itself, Naruto comb dropping into the arena somewhere. Smoke and dust rose to cloud their vision as another crater was made.

Lee fell down, skidding on his side, close to the crater that held Gaara. When the smoke cleared it was seen that Gaara landing had been softened by his sand. Laying on his back his arm outstretched, sand crept across the distance and started to cover Lee's left arm and leg. Naruto had seen it, and she couldn't take it anymore as she jumped the railing.

'_I'm sorry Lee I know this is your fight and you would never stop my fight, but I wont let him kill you!' _Naruto wasn't fast enough thought, and Gaara made a fist, using his Desert Coffin technique to crush his arm and leg

."NO!" With a burst she jumped in front as the sand grew into a hand that prepared to crush his entire body. Throwing herself on top of Lee she shielded him with her body, waiting for the pain of the sand against her back. But their was nothing.

Still holding Lee in her arms she saw Gai, Taka and Senjiro in front of her. Gai had back handed away some of the sand, Taka was hunched on the other side of Lee, a cage of golden chains around them, creative a protective barrier while Senjiro currently had a sealing scroll rolled open that was sucking the remaining sand in to it. At long last Senjiro was finally able to protect his princess.

The sight of the three before him, with looks of such protectiveness did something to Gaara that made him grasp at his head as images of his past came into his mind.

"Why!…Why did you save them?" Gaara asked them.

"He is my precious student" Gai answered.

"She is my precious little sister." Taka.

"She is my precious princess" Senjiro.

Gaara looked past all of them now to stare into Naruto's blue eyes as she cradled Lee in her arms, waiting for her answer.

"He is a shinobi of my village, he is a precious comrade…He is my friend" She told him, her eyes hard and unforgiving as his sand retreated. _Precious. Friend. _These were words Gaara didn't understand.

"That's enough…" Gaara said, standing, his sand reforming and filling his gourd once more but before the other could add the comb to the pile Senjiro took out a cloths and picked up the comb, batting away the sand that was clinging to it and trying to pull it back.

"This doesn't belong to you" was all Senjiro said, not even looking at the other as he cleaned off the comb checking it for damage as Hayate called the match as Gaara's win.

"Lee!" Suddenly their was a gasp from everyone as Lee rose himself from Naruto's lap, standing shortly after him as she tried to keep herself together as he took his fighting stance.

"Lee, it's over" as she cupped his face to make him look at her so he would understand Naruto gave a terrible sob. His eyes were glassed over. He was unconscious. Unable to take it Naruto let herself cry in front of all these people as she stepped into Lee, tucking his head into her shoulder to continue to look blankly ahead, hugging him as she cried into his chest.

"Your already such a great ninja, Lee" She told him not sure he could hear her as she took all his weight onto herself as she helped lower him to the ground, still crying as she rocked him gently.

And she could only think of one thing to do for any comfort, the only thing that would get Lee to close his eyes. Tilting her head up she began to sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-and tomorrow bring them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leave, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

And as she sand the wind blew softly around them, Sakura crying upstairs, as Naruto stared up at the ceiling as tears continued to run down her cheeks and this is the sight that Aki found as he entered the arena. The Hokage had already been informed of his intrusion and allowed it after the previous circumstances involving Naruto and her seal.

When she was done, she gave another little sob of relief when she saw that Lee's eyes had closed. And with Gai and Hayate around them, calling for a med team as Miaka rushed to them.

With glowing hand, Miaka pushed Hayate out of the way as the Medical team started towards them. Trying to do what she could for him. Soon the medical team joined her, one put a hand on her shoulder, thanked her and told her that they would take over.

"Naru-Chan, you have to let him go so that they can help him" Aki told her softly wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pressing his forehead to her temple.

"But-"

"You've already done everything you can for him. Come on, let the medics heal him" nodding her head, her chind trembling as another few tears escaped she let him go, watching as the team smiled at her gratefully and started to work on him.

After examining him, and healing basic injuries they started to put him on the gurney and carrry him away when one of the members pulled Gai to the side to speak with him.

"He is breathing properly but… he has shattered bones and torn muscles through out his body…We could do something about it if that wasn't the only problem… the damage to his left leg and arm or grave…And it is very difficult to say something like this but with this body he will never be able to live as a shinobi again." the medic told Gai.

"NO!" Naruto cried her heart breaking for the bushy browed boy as Bruce Lee jumped from her shoulder, ran across the floor and jumped on to the gurney with Lee. Patthing his cheek as if trying to wake him before settling to lay on his chest, whimpering.

"Miaka please tell me it's a lie. Cant you do something to help him?" She practically begged the other girl who looked close to tears herself, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, not even my chakra would be able to restore his leg and arm. At my level there nothing I can do. I'm so sorry, Naruto-Sama" she apologized for letting her down.

"This isn't fair! What is he supposed to do now. He was always saying he wanted to fight against Sasuke and that jerk Neji...Cant anyone do something!" Cover her mouth to keep her from saying more, Aki felt the wetness of his sisters tears drip onto his hand.

"Naru-Chan, that's enough." He said softly to her. Indeed this was a tragedy though he didn't know the boy, his sister seemed to care greatly for him.

"What are you even doing here, Aki? Your supposed to be at home. Go back!" She elbowed him in the ribs making him let go as she sprinted toward Gai. Aki knew that his sister was clearly upset and didn't take her words to heart as his brother patted his shoulder and pointed up where the Hokage was beckoning for Aki.

Gaara watched as Lee was taken away before using his sand to shunshin up into the stand.

"I'm so sorry, Gai-San, if I had only been faster maybe I could have-" Gai reached back and patted her head.

"No, Naruto-Chan, what you did was very brave and kind. You tried to protect him and for that I am grateful. Thank you…" She nodded her head under his hand, his own head down in dejection as he walked away and back up to the stands.

"Naruto-Sama, your comb" Turning around, Senjiro stood with a soft and sympathetic expression as he held out the comb, his fingers never touching it as he continued to hold it in the cloth.

"Thank you, Senjiro… For this and for protecting me" She smiled, a sad look still in her eyes as her tears dried. Taking the comb she gave him a kiss on the cheek before following Gai's path back upstairs.

"Hokage-Sama?" Aki asked as he jumped to the stand where the old man resided, the ninja and proctors with him watching Aki closely ready to defend.

"I've received word that your mother had arrived into the village and has followed your path and is on her way here as we speak." he looked at him in the corner of his eyes, his posture the same as he watched those in the stadium return to their places in the stands.

"She should arrive shortly I believe. It's a bit inappropriate for you to just show up like this in the middle of the exam but I'm sure I can over look it. I only hope your mother arrives with better timing so that we can get through this next match and send everyone home. I'll of course keep Naruto behind to wait for your mother to arrive." Aki nodded.

"Naruto-Chan, did wonderfully in her match. I understand your protectiveness but I believe you would have been very proud if you had seen how well she wielded her chakra chains" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"I already am proud of her. Just wait until mother starts training her." Aki smirked.

"What happened with her seal? I was too upset and came running right here after I heard what Orochimaru did" Aki spoke in a very low voice, and so the Hokage explained what had happened and the exact details as to why the five-point seal had effected her so terribly that it nearly killed her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have helped her by removing it sooner, but if I have visited her during the waiting period it would be seen as foul play and she would have had to been disqualified which I no would have upset her." he explained to him.

"I would rather you would have helped her." he told him in a growl.

"Naruto-Chan would never have accepted if she knew she would have been out of the fight. I could have easily done it by force but I would rather not have your sister hate me for getting her disqualified. Taka who was just as concerned and panicked as you understood this" That didn't mean Aki had to like it.

"You may go back to your brother and sister now if you wish. Taka-Kun will surely fill you in on anything else but I ask that you keep it low profile and do not make a seen or bring any unwanted and dangerous attention onto yourselves." He told Aki, dismissing the young man from his side.

Disappearing in a spiral of water, Aki reappeared with his siblings. Wrapping his sister in his arms he cuddled her like she was his favorite teddy bear, embarrassing her.

"Naru-Chan, my poor little sister. Big brothers here now to make everything all better. Now tell me where it hurts" he said in a sing song voice, looking her all over for injuries, paling at her tattered clothes and appearance. They would have to by he new clothes. Pulling her to him, he rubbed his cheek against her, causing an unpleasant burn as his sister tried to escape him.

"Will you get off of my you creep. I rather be eaten by another snake then have you hug me" that got his attention.

"YOU WERE EATEN MY A _SNAKE!_"

'_Should have just kept my big mouth shut and let him hug me' _Naruto berated herself as Aki continued to freak out. After awhile she just kind of blocked him out, watching as Choji went down for the last fight.

"GO CHOJI-KUN, YOU CAN DO IT!" Miaka cheered, blowing him kisses and winking seductively. Choji just blushed before standing taller and trying to make himself look cool in front of his new girlfriend. If he won she would take him out on a date to get a steak dinner. He couldn't lose with that to motivate him.

In the end, he lost.

"Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, I'll still go on a date with you. After all you did your best, and that deserves a buffet of meat." Miaka said, lifting his face off the ground and kissing his lips, pulling back with a giggle before healing him before the medics got to him.

"You taste like candy" he said in a daze, and with a strength no one but her sensei and teammates new she had, she picked the big boy up bridal style and carried him up the stairs with a huge smile as she nuzzled their noses together. Asuma's team was speechless.

"The preliminary trials for round 3 of the test has been completed!" Hayate announced, before calling those who had passed back down to stand in front of him in the destroyed stadium, the Hokage and Anko and Ibiki.

Those who lost remained in the stands with the sensei's.

Going down the next part was explained, and they all drew number out from a box and were paired for the next test. Sasuke was still missing, so whatever was left is what Sasuke's number.

The matches were paired as such; Naruto vs. Neji, Shikamaru vs. Temari, Dosu vs. Miak and Shino vs. Kankuro, and who ever one that match would face Senjiro. They had a month to train. As they were being dismissed to go home and start training until a month from then, a voice suddenly rang out.

"NARUTO!" that voice, Naruto knew that voice. Turning to the large doors of the stadium those who remained, which consisted pretty much of everyone, turned to stare. Even Kakashi remained when he had that voice, stopped from leaving to check on Sasuke as he planned and kept by Aki's strong hand on his shoulder and a glare.

"NARUTO!" The voice was loud and womanly.

"I know that voice! Why do I know that voice?" Naruto said, but she couldn't remember where she heard it before.

"You know that voice, Naruto-Chan, because it's your mother…she's here," The Hokage said smiling, as he tried to get the proctors to usher everyone who didn't need to be there out so that the family could reunite in private.

"Is it really her, Taka, Aki? Is it really mom?" He voice seemed shaky as she looked up at them with wide eyes, her breathing coming out fast as she felt her chest get tight. Her name was shouted again, louder, closer.

"Oh gosh, I'm a mess, I look horrible!" She started to panic, straightening her clothes and running her hands though her hair trying to make herself look better. After all this was the first time she would be meeting my mom.

"What if she doesn't like me, wont want me when she see's me…what if she hates me like-" her words were cut off as the doors were thrown open, and standing their, breathing hard and looking worn from her journey was Kushina Uzumaki nee' Namikaze.

TBC

_Sometime I really think I'm unintentionally evil when I do these cliff hangers. Don't worry. Already working on the next chapter._


	33. Family

_No matter how much I try and do my best I still feel like I could not do the reunion of mother and daughter justice, though I promise that i was crying the entire time I was writing this.  
_

Chapter Thirty-Three

"Naruto?" the woman asked in a small voice. Naruto nodded.

"M-mom?" she asked the woman, and she got a grinning nod as tears began to well in their eyes. After twelve years mother and daughter have finally been brought face to face. Kushina started to run towards her, the twins appearing just then behind at the door with a large group of Uzu shinobi.

Naruto could not hold herself back anymore. She wanted her mother, no, she _needed_ her mother.

"MOMMY!" Naruto cried and ran with her arms out stretched toward her mother. As she ran she suddenly tripped over an uneven piece of the floor caused by the destruction of the last few fights. She fell unceremoniously face down, but even if her nose was hurt or she had scraped her knee's she was right back up running to her mother who came running to her even faster after her fall, and once close enough fell to her knee's and pulled her daughter to her.

"My baby! Mommy's here now, and I love you, I love you so much." she sobbed into her daughter beautiful sunshine blonde hair.

"I've been so lonely, but I've kept it inside. It's been so hard, and it all hurt so much." She told her mother, holding onto the back of her kimono like a life line.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through everything alone. But I promise I'll always be here for you from here on to the end of my life." She told her daughter. Neither could stop crying, for to long they had dreamed of holding each other, of being together. It felt so much like a dream, as if it was too good and would slip through their fingers forever if they let go of one another.

"Your really, real? your not a dream?" Naruto asked, pulling away to look into her mothers violet blue eyes, touching her cheeks, her hair, her nose, feeling her, memorizing her mothers face, tears making their eyes sparkle and shine.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Your almost too perfect to be real. You were such a beautiful baby, but you're an even more beautiful young girl." She smiled, taking the time to take her turn in tracing her daughter features. Her face was roundish from baby fat, normal for a girl Naruto's age but not as round as Kushina's had been as a child. Her eyes the same shape as her, but the same colors as Minato, her hair the same golden blonde as his as well. She traced the whiskers marks of her cheeks, kissing each one lovingly before pressing their foreheads together, their noses touching as they smiled.

"I promise you I'll never let you go, I'll never let anyone take you from me again. I love you so much" she sobbed, the tears just wouldn't seem to stop. She was just so happy.

Twelve years, twelve years she had to go one without her daughter and husband and now she had her littler girl back. Her sweet little girl, the one that she had gone through three other births just to bring into this world so that they could have a baby girl amongst their four sons. Her daughter, her _baby_, was finally back in her arms and nothing could truly put into understanding the joy she felt. This day could only rival the day she had first laid eyes on Naruto after giving birth to her, held her for the first time. She didn't ever want Naruto to leave her arms again. This beautiful, strong, little angel was her daughter. She could feel her little heart pounding in her chest against her own as one.

"Say it again?" Naruto asked.

"Say what again, honey?" Kushina asked confused, so glad that it didn't feel awkward between them that it all fit together perfectly.

"T-that you love me. Nobodies ever said they loved me before" She cried.

"I love you. And I'm going to tell you, I love you, so much your going to eventually get sick of it." She promised her daughter.

"I could never be sick of you telling me you love me, mom," Naruto told her, and god did it feel good to say that word. Mom. She had a mom, who loved her. She would never stop getting used to those words, the words she craved for so long. I love you.

A few of the gennin had seen the first minute of the reunion before begin forced out, being shown an underground tunnel that wouldn't have to deal with getting back through the forest again. Gaara who had stopped and just stared before being called by his sensei that they were going was shocked, _this_ was a mother, a mother that _loved _her child. It was the one thing Gaara had always craved. It confused him, until finally as his head started to pound did he turn away.

And Neji started to put the pieces together, remembering what her older brother had said when he had attacked his uncle. He had helped tear apart a family, he had helped take a child from it's parent. Is this what he meant? Had his uncle deceived this family to keep them from that loud mouth girl? Questions needed to be asked, and answers he would get. With that he turned to leave with Ten Ten.

Shikamaru just smiled, Choji slung over his shoulder still out of it and dizzy. He would take him to the hospital after this. Shikamaru didn't know the whole story about Naruto's family, and if she wanted to she would tell him. But he knew that she had grown up alone, and though her brothers had came into her life, this was the very first time she was meeting her mother. Ino who was eyes the twins hungrily and ignorant to the moment was pulled along by her sensei.

"Can we go home now, mommy?" Naruto asked her mother, not caring how much of she sounded like a baby by calling her mother 'mommy'. Right now she didn't care about anything but her mother.

"Of course, my little fishcake. Lets go home." Wiping away each others tears, the two stood, Naruto still hugging her mothers waist, looking as smitten as a kitten and genuinely like the happiest little girl in the world.

"Boys, we're going home now" She told her boys with a smile, and then her eyes hardened when she saw Kakashi who paled and went rigid.

"Me and you have things to discuss, Kakashi. I expect you at our house for dinner later tonight. 6'O clock. You better not be late, or else-!" She ordered him, with an underlining threat that had him shivering. He nodded his understanding before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, forgetting about Sakura who didn't seem to know what to do. In the end he had Miaka and Senjiro take her to follow the others out of the tower ahead of them.

"I can never thank you enough for this, Sarutobi-San. But please understand I cant so easily let those responsible for tearing my family apart go unpunished. But… For now I just want to spend time with my family and get to know my daughter." Kushina said to him, smiling gratefully.

"I understand, Kushina. And you should be very proud. Naruto has made it passed the third test, having won her battle brilliantly. I expect you'll be training her for the finales now that you know?" Kushina beamed, looked to her daughter with such pride, and turned back and nodded her head in confirmation.

"I look forward to seeing what you teach her. If you have any questions that your sons cant answer for you about anything, please don't hesitate to come to me." he let her know.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I think my daughter needs a bath, a nap, and a good home cooked meal so we'll be leaving now. Oh and don't worry, I promise the shinobi from my village wont cause any trouble. They just came with as a precaution to make sure _I _don't cause any trouble" she said with a mischievous smile before walking past the Hokage and proctors, her sons at her side as the others from Uzushiogakure followed behind.

Kushina would wait until they were home and Naruto was out of the room before she asked her sons to catch her up on everything that has occurred before her arrival, including the exams. In which she was very proud of her daughter and would be asking for the full details of her fight from the girl herself. She wanted to know everything that she had missed. After all they had a _lot _of time to make up for.

Holding her mothers hand, Naruto had never felt so at peace with herself and the world. For so long she had only imagined what this would be like, what it would feel like to have a mother or father, and now she was going to know. She had four brothers, and now her mom. And they loved her, and though Naruto was still learning what it meant to have a family and what came with that, she knew that she loved them too.

"Your hair is really pretty" Naruto commented shyly and her mother looked down at her daughter at her side and giggled.

"Thank you, I think your hair is pretty too…Oh, and whats this? I see you also have your own read string of fate" Naruto looked at her mother confused, not understand what she meant as she commented on the new red streak in her hair.

"I'll explain another time. It really is a wonderful story. But for now let's just get home and settled. Then you can ask me all the questions you want, ok?" Naruto nodded.

"What do you want for dinner, Naruto" Kushina asked her daughter who grinned all the way to her ears.

"Can we have home made ramen, I only ever eat the cup ramen or go to Ichiraku." she told her. And though Kushina knew it wasn't the healthiest of foods, tonight she wouldn't deny her daughter what she wanted.

"Then homemade Ramen it is. Do we have the ingredients we need to make it?" she asked the question to her oldest son.

"No, mother." he answered her.

"Miki, Nikki do you boys think if I make you a list you could go get what I need when we return to the village. I want to get Naruto straight home and cleaned up." the just grinned and nodded enthusiastically, having no problem being sent out to do the shopping.

When they got to the surface the sun was shining bright in the sky and everyone had already started to go their separate ways as they left the forest behind them and made their way to the village and their homes.

Speaking off a list of what they needed to make ramen, the twins quickly remembered it, repeating it to their mother make sure they had got it right. When their mother confirmed they had it all down she sent them off to do the shopping while the rest of them continued in the direction of home.

"Naru-Chan, are you tired? Do you want Taka or me to carry you the rest of the way?" Aki asked when he saw his sisters eyes start to droop and her head beginning to loll gently down as he walking became more sluggish.

"No, I don't want to let go of mommy" Naruto shook her head, her hair whipping around her face.

"It's ok sweety, I'm not going anywhere, I'll keep holding your hand, so let Taka carry you" Kushina assured her, seeing how tired her daughter was starting to look. And though Naruto still didn't seem convinced, Aki helped Naruto onto Taka's back so she didn't have to let of their mothers hand when she got her head on Taka's shoulder so she was looking in the direction of her mother.

Naruto slowly started to close her eyes, fighting it as if she was afraid if she let them close to long that when she opened them again her mother would be gone. Thinking that if she held tight enough that even if she closed her eyes, she would still be there when she woke up again. So her small hand held on as tight as she could to her mothers larger one as they walked side by side, not lessening her grip on it for a second. When she was sure her mother couldn't escape she let her eyes close and her breathing even out.

Finally Naruto was asleep.

"I'm glad you're here, mom. I don't think we could have held out much longer if you hadn't arrived soon" Aki admitted sheepishly and Kushina raised a fine red eyebrow, eying her eldest suspiciously.

"What have you done, Aki?" She asked him with a dragged out serious drawl.

"Well, I kind of attacked Hiashi Hyuuga when Naruto was over at the Hyuuga compound. Apparently she is friends with his daughter. I just kind of lost it when I saw him. Kushina sighed. Sadly Aki had been born with her aggressive temperament.

"How bad was the damage?" she asked, rubbing her temple with the hand her daughter wasn't currently holding in a death grip.

"Not much really. The twins and Taka held me back from actually hurting him. Plus that bowl haired man, Gai-San, stepped in as well. Apparently Hiashi's nephew is one of his students" Aki reported to his mother

"Well it's not like the bastard doesn't have it coming, ttebane. But still, let me take care of the council members myself, ok?" she said lightly as if this wasn't in fact a very serious topic of conversation.

"I'm just happy that we are all together now." Aki and Taka felt the same, and they were sure the twins did as well.

"It finally feels like we're a _real _family again. And I know it's might be awkward for Naru-Chan sometimes, she's not used to so many people caring for her, she's even said so herself. But I think everything is going to work out" Aki said thoughtfully, his eyes trained on the blue sky above.

"Of course it is, ttebane!" Kushina agreed with enthusiasm and her loud voice had Naruto stirring a little, but the younger girl didn't wake.

"Sorry, my little fishcake, mommy will be quieter until we get home" Kushina promised the sleeping girl, kissing the back of her hand lovingly. She couldn't wait to get back home.

Some more walking and they were finally there.

"Naruto, sweety, we're home," Kushina spoke softly, standing on her toes and kissing her daughters cheek as she started to stir. Once she was awake enough, Taka leaned down to let her off his back.

"Aki, Taka, can you please get some of the guest rooms ready. We should have enough room if we pair people off until can set up other arrangments up for everyone" the boys nodded and started up the stairs.

"You guys can makes yourselves comfortable, wherever." She told the ninja who had come with her and most nodded, while Akinobu stared wide eyes around him.

"Come on, lets run you a bath and get you some clean and wearable clothes." Kushina smiled, still holding Naruto's hand and tugging at it for her to follow her up the stairs.

Kushina went straight to wear she remembered her daughters room to be, opened the door, looked around the newly arranged and orange room and searched for the dresser.

Finding the dresser, she dropped her own bag next to the door and walked over to the dresser. Opening the drawers for something for Naruto to change into after her bath. Shifting thought the folded clothes, she pushed the fabrics aside until she came out with a simple white cotton shirt and a pair of pink shorts. It didn't pass her that most of the clothes were dresses and she guessed it was either the workings of Aki or the Twins.

Now to the bathroom. Going down the hall she followed her memory until she was opening the door to the bathroom, and Naruto nearly sighed at the sight of the wonderful large tub. Without letting go, Kushina put down the clothes on top of the toilet and then started to run the water for the tub.

"Alright, sweety, you have to let fo of my hand now. I promise you if you let go I'm not going to go anywhere" said Kushina, waiting patiently before her daughter finally loosed her grip and released her hand.

"Do you want bubbles in your bath?" Kushina asked and Naruto just nodded her head. She was afraid she might say something stupid in front of her mother, or say something that might upset her and she didn't want that.

"Alright" Looking among the assortment of bottles that ranged from body wash to conditioner and shampoo, Kushina picked up the bottle of bubble bath and started to pour some in.

"Now how about you get out of those dirty and torn clothes and I'll go pull out a clean towel from the closet" saying that, Kushina turned her back to her daughter. And because the bathroom was so large the closest was right in the bathroom, filled with fresh towels, extra roles of toilet paper and other bathroom necessities.

Feeling rather shy Naruto started to take off her clothes, putting them all in a pile and putting her kunai pouch on top of the toilet. She then hurried into the bath and under the cover of the tiny bubbles that filled the tub. She playing nervously with the bubbles, not sure exactly what to do now, the presence of her mother fogging her mind and natural brain process. When Kushina turned around she smiled and tried not to giggle at her daughter blushing face. Putting the clean towel down, she positioned herself so that she was behind Naruto and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Pouring a decent amount into her palm she then put the bottle back down and preceded to lather and scrub her daughters hair.

"I didn't expect you to be so quiet, Fishcake. Everyone kept telling me you were just like me, talkative and energetic. But I guess after the exam your probably feeling exhausted." Kushina said, and Naruto sunk herself further into the tub.

"I-I don't want to say anything stupid…I don't want _you _to think I'm stupid if I say the wrong thing" Naruto admitted, looking ready to cry again and Kushina sighed.

"Oh, honey, you could never say the wrong thing and I would never think your stupid. You're my daughter…to me your perfect in every way." Kushina assured her, bending around to look around into her child's eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Uh huh…Now how about you dunk your head to rinse and start scrubbing yourself clean while I condition your hair" Smiling Naruto dunked under the water, rinsing the shampoo bubbles from her hair and resurfacing with a giggle, she had a bubble beard, her mother laughing with her before she started to condition her daughters soft blonde hair.

Naruto seemed to immediately relax under her mothers touches, as she ran her fingers through the blond-and single red-locks, gently scraping her fingers nails against her scald and making sure to get every grain of dirt from her hair. And then her mother started to sing and Naruto's eyes snapped open. She knew that song. It was the one she had sang.

"I know that song" Naruto said breathy, her eyes sparkling as she leaned back and looked up at her beautiful mother.

"I used to sing it to you, when you were still in my belly. I also sang it to the boys. It's your lullaby. Whenever any of you would kick up a storm in me, or if the boys threw a fit when they got wouldn't go to bed it was the only thing that calmed any of you" she explained, leaning her head down, her red hair falling in a veil around them and dipping into the tub as she kissed her daughters forehead.

"I…I love you, Mom" Kushina nearly started to cry when she heard those words come from Naruto. But she held the water works back and gave a watery grin.

"I love you too, Naruto" she said and Naruto returned the teary eyed grinned before going back to scrubbing the dirt and dried blood from her body, staining the water in the tub. When she was done they drained the tub and Naruto quickly rinsed under the shower before her mother handed her the towel to wrap around her, getting out another one to dry her daughters hair. When she was dried and changed into her new clothes, Kushina gave a disgusted look at what remained of Naruto's old clothes. They were completely destroyed and would have to be thrown away.

"Now that your all squeaky clean, lets go down stairs and see if the Miki and Nikki are back so I can start cooking dinner." Kushina said, starting for the bathroom door.

"But what about you? No offense, Mom, but you kind of smell a little. And you still have some leaves and twigs in your hair." Kushina just blinked, not sure what to say to that.

"You get in the shower, and I'll get your bag from my room" She didn't even let Kushina argue and ran past her out into the hall and towards her bedroom. With a sigh Kushina did what her daughter told her too.

Practically skipping to her room, Naruto brought out the crystal box that had once contained her hair comb and put the comb back where it belonged. Throwing her pouch on the bed she noticed that her room had been painted orange. She had intended to paint it but she had fallen asleep that one day and everything else just seemed to get in the way. She guessed Aki or the twins must have painted it while she and was taking part in the exam. Grabbing her mother's bag she held it to her chest as she carried back.

"I got your bag, mom" Naruto called, coming into the bathroom with a knock on the door before slipping inside and putting her moms bag on the toilet near the shower.

"Thanks, honey!" her mother says, peaking her head out of the certain, smiling before going back to washing.

"I'm gonna go down stairs now. Don't forget to clean behind your ears and between your toes!" Kushina couldn't help but throw her head back in a laugh before she heard the click of the door as her daughter took her exit.

TBC

_I know it's short but I thought that you all deserved a quick update so by making this chapter shorter then the last two I am able to do that for you._

_And I wanted to say that I love each of my readers and everyone who reviews. You don't know how much I look forward to my phone going off with an email alert that I got a new review. You guys are what keep me going….you and Dr. Pepper._


	34. Just be yourself

Chapter Thirty-Four

When Naruto got down stairs it was the first time that she actually noticed the other ninja's who had come with her mother from Whirlpool. Before she could even introduce herself to them, three were on a single knee, bowing before her.

"Naruto-Hime, it's such a pleasure and honor to meet you" A boy who looked no older then any of her brothers said, looking up from his kneel with a grin. He had orange hair, and only wore a fishnet shirt under a grayish blue, shingled vest, with the Uzu swirls on the straps. Naruto assumed from the others who were all wearing identical ones that it was the equivalent to her own villages chunnin vests.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, I guess." Naruto returned the pleasantry, looking rather awkward and uncomfortable.

"Who are you guys?" She asked, seeing at they knew who she was and they were all still strangers.

"Akinobu Inoue, at your service, Naruto-Hime" The one with the orange hair saluted her.

"Hamoko Sayuri…I'm Miaka-Chan's aunt" Hamoko explained when she saw Naruto open her mouth, taking in the matching features she had with Miaka; the white color of her short hair, curled under at the womans chin, and the pink eyes beneath the long lashes and pretty heart shaped face.

"Ginme Yuki." The one with the scars from the corner of his lips to the bottom of his ears, his series silver eyes turned on her.

"Like from the Yuki Clan? Haku's clan?" she asked, his expression didn't change.

"Are you referring to the boy that traveled with the missing nin Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto nodded.

"I did not know him. But yes, I am from the same clan as he, with the same kekkei genkai" Naruto seemed to be dejected that he didn't know the boy. Haku had changed her life. It would have been wonderful to have met a person that knew Haku.

"Well, like I said it was nice meeting you. And, um, please don't bow to me. It's really awkward." she told them, scratching the back of her head, her hair still slightly damp and wetting her shoulders.

"You still haven't realized exactly how important you are to us, have you, Naruto-Hime?" a familiar voice said, and looking past those still bowing to her Naruto saw Nene walking into the house with the rest of her teammates. Her face was as stoic as Taka's as she walked further in the house.

"Senjiro and Miaka told me of your win against the Inuzuka boy. I had no doubt you would win no matter who you faced." Nene gave the tiniest smile as she stopped behind the other three.

"Aunt Hamako!" Miaka cried when she saw the women, running over to her beloved aunt who stood to greet her niece with a hug.

"Have you been taking good care of the princess, Miaka?" The woman asked seriously, and Miaka looked away sheepishly.

"She's been doing a great job. Though I haven't exactly made it easy for her or the others." Naruto stepped in, not wanting Miaka to be scolded in anyway if it came to light what had happened to her in the forest. That wasn't anyone's fault but her own. She needed to get stronger.

"That doesn't matter. The Sayuri Clan, the Murasaki Clan, and Hyousuke Clan have served directly under the royal Uzumaki Clan as their protectors and guardians since the creation of the shinobi world when the villages across the nations were just being formed" Hamako explained to the young princess. It was obvious she didn't know of her true heritage and birthright. She would have to be taught.

"Ginme is the only ninja outside of these three clans to become a royal guard to one of the young queens; your mother Kushina-Sama and your aunt Momo-Sama. It is an honor to serve the members of the royal family, and our clans have all been treated well for our loyalty and protection" Hamako continued, wanting to make sure that Naruto didn't get the wrong idea that they were enslaved to protect her family or were forced into their positions.

"Your brothers all have their own guards from our clans as well. Because the twins are almost always together, they share the three guards assigned to them." now her eyebrow seemed to twitch.

"Annoyingly though your brothers all left us behind when they came to Konoha, most of us decided to come here with your mother." She said with a tense voice, obviously irritated as she glared up at Taka and Aki as they came down the stairs.

"What were you thinking, Aki-Oji? leaving us behind like that!" Hamako yelled, marching over to the blond and smacking him upside the head.

"What is wrong with you? You couldn't wait five minutes for us before you left the village? Instead you left us behind to wait for your orders and accompany your mother here later instead of you!" She continued to screech, and Naruto couldn't help but think that she reminded her of Sakura.

"Ow, Hamako-Chan," Aki whined, rubbing the back of his blonde head where he had been hit.

"Don't you _'Hamako-Chan' _me you brat!" she growled, and two more ninja stepped up.

"You really shouldn't be so mean to your cousin, Hamako-Chan" A tall and thin, green eyed woman said. Her hair shone like spun gold, yet was shades darker then Naruto's and was very short,like a boys. It was even shorter then Naruto's used to be when she was under the henge of being a boy.

She wore a hunter green, sleeveless turtle neck shirt that had a triangle cut in the front showing off the plunging sweet heart neckline of the smooth, tan colored corset she wore beneath that showed off the cleavage of her ample breasts. She also wore a black skirt, with her thighs bandaged beneath that, stopping at her knee's. Her arms were bandaged also, form her knuckles to her elbows.

Her forehead protector was of light blue clothe like everyone else's and was worn around her neck. She had her kunai pouch strapped to her leg and another pouch on the back of the tan belt she wore around her waist. She was one of the few that didn't wear the flack jacket of their village.

She was also very beautiful.

"Azarni-Chan!" Aki cried, running the women and pulling her into his arms.

"Wait! She's our cousin?" Naruto asked, becoming confused and overwhelmed rather quickly.

"Hamako-Chan is the youngest daughter of mother's uncle. So Miaka is actually related to us." Aki said, and Naruto just blinked, no longer really interested in the connection but rather the relationship Aki had with this Azarni women. She actually felt a tingle of jealously that she quickly pushed down. She still barely knew her brothers, what right did she have to be jealous. Until they came to Konoha they all had a life beyond her, when they still thought she was dead. They had friends, and family beyond the knowledge Naruto already had of her brothers.

"I'm Azarni Hyousuke, Senjiro-Kun's sister. It is such a pleasure to meet you Naruto-Hime. I hope my little brother hasn't been to much of a bother?" Azarni smiled sweetly while she viciously grabbed hold of Aki's hair with her green painted, and well manicured fingers, as she tried to tug Naruto's eldest brother off of her and out of her cleavage where he had planted his face.

"_I didn't think Aki was such a pervert_' Naruto thought as she looked at her brother nuzzling the woman's neck, a blush coming to Naruto's cheeks just watching the scene.

"I'm sure Aki-San has been such a nuisance. He's always been a bit clingy to the women around him since he was little. The two of us have been companions since we were young. Childhood friends if you will." She explained to Naruto, still smiling as she finally managed to pry Aki off of her.

"He _can_ be really annoying," Naruto tried to hide her smirk and not giggle.

Their was only one other person in the was probably around Ginme's age but far more butchered up in the body. He had muscled arms and a very strong looking built body. He had a clean shaven head with six white dots on his forehead. He wore yellow robes similar to a shaolin monk, exposing his right shoulder and arm that was wrapped in prayer beads and had an black sash tied around his waist. When he opened his eyes, they were a stunning yellow, like the sun was in burning in his eyes. Just being at the end of their gaze made Naruto feel sweaty. They popped out against the contrast of his chocolate colored skin.

"Naruto-Hime." He greeted her, bowing his head in acknowledgement to her. He didn't give her his name and she didn't ask.

"Hi." She returned, lifting her hand in a little wave. There was just something about his eyes that unnerved her. It was like being stared at by a hawk or some predatory bird.

"Don't mind Washi. He's one of the silent one's, like Taka-Oji and Nene-Chan" Akinobu grinned, noticing the change of Naruto's body language that told him she was put off a little, also a bit intimidated as well.

"Where's mother, Naru-Chan?" Aki asked her.

"I told her to take a shower, she kind of smelled…and so do all of you guys." Naruto pointed out with little tact, feeling more comfortable and falling easily back into her usual persona as she waved a hand in front of her face and pinched her nose.

"We have extra bathrooms with showers. But not enough for each of you so you will have to take turns." Saying that Taka motioned for them to follow upstairs, not really giving them room to argue.

Their mother would be cooking dinner as soon as the twins returned with the ingredients, and the brothers knew all to well that their mother didn't tolerate any form of filth at the dinner table. They had found that out the hard way growing up with the woman. She was very strict when it came to table manners. They all followed Taka, a few even sniffing themselves on their way up, finding that a few of them really did stink.

"Naruto, come with me for a minute?" uh oh, Naruto thought when she looked up into Aki's now serious face. Still tired, Naruto didn't have the energy at the moment to argue and followed him back through the kitchen to the Japanese styled room they had at the back of the house that looked out into their giant backyard.

"Be honest with me, Naru-Chan, how are you feeling?" he asked her, sitting out on the porch, their legs hanging over.

"Feeling about what?" She asked, wanting a bit more detail on what he was talking about and also trying to by herself time.

"Everything. What happened during the exam maybe? Or finally meeting mother?" he gave her examples.

"I'm really happy. But I'm also really scared that it's all going to be taken away again. I know we haven't really spent that much time together, but I want to get to know all of you. I don't want to lose any of you, or mom. It's overwhelming and I don't know what to do about my feelings and it just all so _weird. _I'm not sure what to do, or how to act." With a sad smile, Aki put his arm around his sisters shoulder and pulled her into his side, laying his head on top of hers.

"I suppose it is _wierd." _chuckled Aki.

"It must really be strange to have us _strangers_ just suddenly show up in your life. And I wouldn't be surprised if you still don't trust us, or that you'll believe that we care about you. But we do. We realize it's going to take you time, and that for us it comes so easily whcih may just add to the awkwardness but it's because we already knew who you were and what you meant to us. We just hope that one day we'll mean to you as much as you mean to us." He couldn't help himself and kissed the soft top of her spiky hair that was beginning to flatten out as it got longer.

"It must have been hard all these years, with no one really caring and always having to keep everything to yourself. But you don't have to keep it all in anymore. We'll all listen and accept you and your feelings. So please, don't keep it bottled in." He told her, kissing the top of her head again fondly.

_'If only father was here. then our family would really be whole and together' _Aki couldn't help but think. _  
_

Leaning into her brother on her own, Naruto wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. That's when she noticed that Aki was dressed differently. He was wearing a deep v-neck long sleeved shirt that was a burnt orange color that made Naruto think of a sunrise. He wore a fishnet shirt underneath. On the shoulders of the sleeve was the Uzu swirl. He still had his belt with his Uzushio protector on it, and was wearing long dark brown pants. She liked this outfit better then the one he wore the first time they had all met.

Rubbing her face into the soft orange fabric of her brothers shirt, Naruto took in the salty smell of the ocean that always seemed to cling to her brothers. And now that she thought about it, even her mother had smelt of the ocean and air when she had hugged her. She liked the scent, it was calming to her. As Naruto's eyes started to droop, and Aki wasn't helping my rubbing soothing circles on her arms and back, Naruto was kept awake by the sudden shout of her mother calling her name.

Sharing a worried look between each other, Aki and Naruto shot to their feet. Running through the house they tried to find their mother, going straight to the main entrance they thought to find her at the stairs, only she wasn't their. Splitting up, Aki went one way and Naruto went the other. Naruto quickly found her mother looking under the couch in the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, a golden brow raised in confusion and worried.

"Oh, Naruto, there you are!" and then her mother was on her, wrapping her in a tight hug that was almost as strong as Aki's suffocating ones.

"I couldn't find you, and I thought, I thought-" she rambled frantically as she only started to calm down, her eyes glistening with tears and her hair still wet from the shower she had just taken.

"I know what you thought. But it's ok now, I'm right here, nobody's going to take me away from you again. This time I'm old enough to fight them tooth and nail if they even tried" Naruto grinned, patting her mothers long red hair as if she was the mother comforting her child, instead of being reveresed.

"And I would destroy anyone who tried. I'll never let anyone take you from me again. I promise. And those who took you from me the first time will pay for what they have done " Kushina said, pulling back and tucking some of her daughters hair out of her pretty face.

Naruto took that time to look over her mothers new attire. Gone was the kimono she wore and instead she wore a light yellow, short sleeve turtle neck shirt. The Uzu swirl on the sleeves. Over it she wore a sleeveless robe that fell mid thigh. It was a dark turquoise with lighter turquoise waves on the bottom hem. And on the right breast was a symbol very similar to the uzu swirl, but around it was a ring with four black arrows pointing inward to the circle. Her pants were the same color and design with the waves on the bottom, her pants stopping just after her knee's.

Kushina noticed that Naruto's eyes seemed to linger on the symbol on the front, which was also mimicked on the back of her robe as well but was much larger.

"It's our clan symbol. The red swirl is simply the symbol of our village, but this one is our _clan_ symbol." Kushina explained to her with a smile. Naruto looked up at her with a blank stare, not really sure what it meant to belong to a clan like Hinata's or Sasuke's.

"I have a lot to teach you don't I?" Kushina asked, and of course the question was meant to be rhetorical but Naruto answered her with a grin.

"You sure do. Can you first start by explaining why everyone keeps calling me princess and my brothers princes?" Kushina nodded, and lead her daughter to the couch to take a seat.

"You know how every village has a daimyo?" Naruto nodded. She had to catch the cat of the daimyo's wife of their village three times. Naruto wanted to kill that stupid cat Tora. Though after seeing the woman who owned the poor creature, she couldn't blame the cat for running away all the time.

"Well, in Uzushiogakure, instead of a daimyo we have a royal family. The Uzumaki's were the one's who created the village, and an Uzumaki was the first kage or the king or queen of our village as well." Naruto continued to listen.

"Well at first we thought that the ruling of our village would be passed down only to the princes and princess of the clan only, but then after a terrible disaster it was decided to follow in the steps of the other villages. So instead of a king or queen to rule, we introduced the position of the Uzukage just like the Hokage of Konoha." Naruto nodded, trying to keep up and absorb what she was being told.

"But the village still holding great esteem and loyatly to the royal family, the newly established council of Uzushio decided that the Uzumaki's would become the daimyo's of the village, to help govern and over look the country when the Uzukage had his plate too full with other important things and needed a little help" Kushina explained to her daughter.

"So my little fishcake, you are a princess and your brothers princes as I am a queen, though it's your grandmother Ume who rule's as daimyo to Uzushiogakure." All Naruto could say was-

"Oh…ok, I think I get it now. What does that exactly mean though, to be a princess? Do I have to do things a princess has to do? Do I have to start wearing fancy clothes? Does this mean I cant be a ninja anymore!" Kushina couldn't help but laugh at her daughter response as she started to panic. She quickly started to hush and calm her daughter down so that she could reassure her.

"You may be a princess, but your also just you, Naruto. I lived half my life in this village, as a normal girl… Well. maybe not exactly _normal. _But the point is, this, finding out that your a princess, doesn't define who you are." Kushina smiled, cupping her daughters face lovingly.

"To those of Uzushio, the royal family is _very _important, but here and now your in Konoha and there is no pressure to meet the expectations of being a princess. Just try to be patient with everyone who knows your real identity is all I'm saying. You have plenty of time before you have to worry about things." Kushina reassured her and Naruto just nodded, wanting so badly to be able to believe and trust this woman, her mother.

"Ok, that I kind of takes some of the pressure off from being called princess. I'm just glad to hear I don't really have any responsibilities. My first priority is being the best ninja I can and doing it _my _way" Naruto grinned wide.

"Nope, you don't have any responsibilities concerning that. Just be yourself." She could do that.

"Mom, we got the ingredients!" The front door flew open, the twins voice ringing out in unison as they came with their arms full with grocery bags pressed to their chest and hanging on their arms. They were feeding a lot of people after all. Thank the gods for their huge dinning table, or they wouldn't be able to fit everyone.

Getting up together, mother and daughter started to walk out to go and help Miki and Nikki, knowing full well that this was not the end of their conversation and their was still a lot to be discussed. Aki was just entering back into the entrance from where ever he had been searching, smiling when he saw his sister and their mother together before helping with the bags and bringing them back into the kitchen. Putting the bags on the island in the kitchen, Kushina started to pull out a large pot as Aki put away what needed to be refrigerated and left out what needed to be defrosted.

"I'll help mother in the kitchen, while you two can start setting the table for everyone." Aki pointed to the twins. And then he turned on Naruto.

"And you, Naru-Chan, should be up in your room taking a well deserved nap. I saw how you were about to fall asleep earlier, and you've had a very long day and need to res.t" Aki said, watching with no sympathy as Naruto stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"He's right, fishcake, go and get some sleep. One of us will come and wake you up before dinner is done." Finding herself unable to refuse her mother, Naruto dragged herself away and up stairs to go to her room.

When Naruto got to her room she went to the balcony doors and threw them open, letting the fresh air and comforting breeze in. Just standing there for a second, eyes closed and taking in deep breaths she then turned and moved back inside and over to her bed. Laying down on top of her covers on her belly, Naruto fell asleep five seconds after her head hit the pillow.

"_I'm so glad your together now" a deep and soft voice said, and Naruto felt a hand brush over her hair, her eyes still closed so she couldnt see the owner of the voice and hand. Naruto could feel the grass beneath her and the sun above warming her comfortably, the scent of the earth washing over her as a gentle breeze blew at them._

"_Your finally going to be as happy as you deserve to be, but their will come a time in your life you will have to fight for that happiness and for the ones you love. There are still very bad people who will want to take away your happiness and everyone else's and you will be entrusted to stop them" The voice spoke softly yet their was a seriousness and strength behind it. Naruto fought to open her eyes._

"_My sweet little daughter, Daddy loves you so much" as these words were spoke with so much love, Naruto was finally able to open her eyes only to see soft, spiky blonde hair as the sun cast a halo behind the man that made it feel like she was truly being visited by an angel. As the man kissed her forehead with such love and tenderness it actually made Naruto cry._

"Daddy?" Naruto whimpered, her eyes fluttering open as she awoke from her nap, tears clinging to her lashes.

Almost as quickly as she woke, she had already started to forget what she had dreamed of as she rubbed her wet eyes and let out a yawn.

Suddenly there was a knock, but it didn't come from her bedroom door. Looking around Naruto's eyes came to the open doors of her balcony, and she nearly jumped at the sight of her sensei leaning in the entry way of her balcony. His knuckles hovered beside the door where he had knocked, his eye turned into a smile as he stuffed a hand in his pocket and used the other to wave her a greeting.

"Yo" He said.

"What the hell, Kakashi-Sensei?!" Naruto jumped from her bed, pointing a finger at her sensei.

"Your mother told me not to be late, so here I am." He explained, stepping further into Naruto's bedroom until his foot hit something on the floor. Looking down he saw a stuffed doll of himself, all beaten up with stuffing coming out. A disheartened expression came over what was exposed of his face as a sweat drop came down the side of his face as he picked the doll up.

"N-Naruto, what is this?" he asked her holding the doll and staring at it with a look close to concern and a tiny hint of fear as well. After all this was a doll that looked just like him she used to beat up. What exactly was he supposed to think of that?

"It's my Kakashi doll, Kakashi-Sensei." She answered with a little tilt to her head, an expression that clearly said 'Isnt-it-obvious.

"I see that. But why do you have such a doll, and one that looks like me for that matter?" he asked, still looking troubled.

"Well if it didnt look like _you _it would be a _kakashi doll_, duh? And I use it to train." She answers him.

"I can see that from how tattered and beaten it is. But I'm a bit concerned why you made a training doll that looks like me to practice on" Naruto suddenly looked sheepish, her cheeks even tinting pink as she scratched her jaw with her finger, her eyes looking elsewhere.

"That because your someone I want to beat, someone I want to train with more, and a person I wish to surpass." She explained looking rather shy. Kakashi couldn't help but think how cute his student was, her words touching him.

"Honestly, Kakashi-Sensei, don't you know that imitation is the greatest form of flattery-after all you are the copy cat ninja so you should know- and I made my doll an imitation of you. You should be honored" She said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and puffing her cheeks.

"And here I thought it was because you didn't like me that you made a doll of me to beat up" his eyes smiled and Naruto blinked up at him.

"Of course I like you, Kakashi-Sensei." she smiled innocently, her blue orbs filled with adoration and respect that he took for granted every day he was with her.

"I haven't really had the chance to ask, but how are you adjusting Naruto?" Kakashi asked her, dropping the look alike doll of him on her bed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's really starting to get annoying!" Naruto said with a groan, clearly frustrated.

"But to answer your question, it's still feels really weird to have a family suddenly, but I'm also super happy to have them in my life now. It's just going to take some getting used to is all" she smiled, repeating the words she had said to her brothers and other before.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Naruto, dinner is about done. How about you come on down now and bring Kakashi with you. Honestly that boy could never just use the damn door like a normal person" Kushina huffs at the end, her hands on her hips as she glares at the door from the other side.

"Coming, Mom. Lets go, Kakashi-Sensei!" grinning Naruto runs to the door, throwing it open to be greeted by her mother.

"Did you have a good nap, Fishcake?" Naruto smiled and nodded, making her whole face light up.

"Mmhmm" she hummed and took her mothers hand.

"Come along, Kakashi." Kushina looked over Naruto's head, her lips smiling but her eyes were as cold as winter that promised something torturous for him.

"Y-Yes." Kakashi stuttered as he started to follow them and all Kakashi could think was-

'_She's going to kill me. I'm going to die, I'm really going to be killed' _

All the while Naruto seemed completely obliviously to the killing intent her mother was producing as she merrily held hands with her mother, swinging them between the themselves as they made their way down stairs. All the while Kushina was shooting Kakashi devilish glares when Naruto wasn't looking.

"So what's for dinner?" Kakashi asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Naruto wanted to have ramen, so I made ramen" Kushina smiles not at Kakashi but at Naruto.

It wasn't hard to see the absolute, pure love that Kushina had for her youngest. You could see it in her eyes that she would do anything for this child, that she was devoted to make everyday a good and happy one fore Naruto. The emotion of love oozed from every pore of her body, creating a heavy fog that wrapped itself around her children like a comforting blanket of warmth and protection.

But for the last 12 years she had been gone and their was no blanket of protection, and her god father hadn't been seen to take care of her either. But Kakashi was there, no close to her, that he could have done something, watched over her and protected her like his sensei had done for him. He really was a failure as a teacher and as a human. He should never have let Naruto grow up all alone, not when he knew who she was, not when he could have been their.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto was startled when she suddenly felt a tugging on her shirt and turned to see that her sensei had dropped to his knee's his head down in shame as his hunched shoulders shook.

"I knew, I knew all about you and I let you grow up alone. I could have been there, I just didn't want to get hurt if you eventually left me too. I was just so scared...I'm pathetic" This was the first time Naruto had ever seen Kakashi like this and it frightened her.

"I deserve everything that you plan to give me, Kushina-San, I deserve it. I let you and Minato-Sensei down, nothing I do will ever make up for leaving Naruto by herself and neglecting her as her sensei" Their was a drip and Naruto looked down to see a wet mark on the floor. Kakashi was crying.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei? You knew? " Naruto asked trying to blink back at her tears, feeling suddenly betrayed.

"Get up, Kakashi. I'll deal with you after dinner, but right now I don't want you upsetting Naruto and thus her appetite" Kushina ordered coldly, before turning and grabbing Naruto's hand again and dragging her off to the dinning room.

"But, Mom-"

"-is just feeling guilty, as he should. I know your probably feeling hurt at his confession right now, but I dont want you to dwell on it now. We will face it toghether later" Kushina said with no remorse as she continued to pull her hurt daughter along.

"Naru-Chan, did you have a good nap?" Aki asked, turning from the where he was stirring the large pot of ramen in the kitchen. The scent of the stewing noodles and broth made Naruto drool, nearly floating off her feet at the heavenly scent.

"RAMEN!"

TBC

_Was going to be longer and title it "Dinner with the Uzumaki's" But decided to hold that off for the next chapter.  
_

_Don't forget to review and for everyone who had up to this point I give you all a great thanks for the love and support._


	35. Dinner with the Uzumaki's

**TO UNDERSTAND NARUTO'S REACTION TO KAKASHI PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ THE ENDING OF THE LAST CHAPTER. CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.**

Chapter Thirty-Five

"No, no, no, my little fishcake, you cant just eat the ramen from the pot" Kushina smiled as she held her daughter back from the large pot of ramen brewing, laughing lightly, happy to see her daughter so lively.

To Kushina, the most beautiful thing in the world was the image of her sons and daughter's happy faces. Today was just the first of many that they would be together. In this moment of time, everything was perfect and all she wanted was to stay in this moment forever with her family. And though this bit of peace wouldn't last forever she was intent to make the very best out of every second of it. At the moment though she wasn't the happiest. Not after what Taka and Aki told her about Kakashi, her deceased husbands student. But she would deal with him after dinner.

"Naruto-Hime sure does like her ramen." Miaka giggled as she entered the kitchen with her teammates behind her, her pretty heart shaped face a glow with a smile.

"Just like her daddy" Kushina said softly, too happy to be with her daughter to be sad that her husband couldn't share in the joy. She was sure he would be happy just to know that they were all together again.

"Naruto-Hime!" Senjiro cried, flying towards the young princess, hoping to trap her in a passionate hug but was stopped by the freezing glare from her brother behind her. Senjiro paled considerable, it seemed that the older teen was in no mood for anyone hanging off his sister but him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, turning around to look at him as her back had been previously turned on him as she begged her older brother for just one noodle of the ramen before dinner started.

"Um, how are you feeling?" he asked, feeling off his game and not himself at the end of Aki's glaring violet eyes.

"Great. That nap really refreshed me, but now I'm starving" She grinned brightly, finding herself in a really great mood.

"Akinobu is the last to take a shower. He should be out soon" Entering the kitchen, Azarni smiled pleasantly at all of them, her short hair already dried and her glowing with a sparkling cleanliness from her shower.

"Yay, that means we can finally eat soon!" Naruto cheered and then suddenly she went quiet as Kakashi came into the kitchen.

"Naruto?" Kushina asked concerned, glaring kunai at Kakashi who looked thorougly ashamed as he should.

"It's nothing." She shook her head and moved her way through everyone and towards the dining room.

"Naruto-" Kakashi started to follow her but Kushina held out a arm infront of him, stopping him from chasing after Naruto.

"You've broken her trust, she believed in you. And from the very beginning you have done nothing but let my daughter down. If she wants to talk to you then she'll come to you. Leave her be." Kushina warned Kakashi, her aura dangerous.

"Trust me you will get whats coming to you. As will the Council memebers involved with the conspiracy against my family after Naruto's birth. And if you think the beating your going to get for leaving Naruto alone will be terrible, wait until I get my hands on her god father. That bastard Jiraiya is going to have more hell to pay than you so you should find some peace in that knowledge." Kushina smiled viciously, her hair flying behind her, splinting into nine long locks like tails. And it took all of Kakashi's nerve not to run.

"I really am sorry." He tried to tell her, desperate for her to understand.

"You do not get to be sorry for leaving that little girl alone. We of Whirlpool can never forgive this village for what your council has done to the royal family of Uzushio. Just being in this village makes us all sick!" The cold voice was like icicles, falling from a high place to skewer you underneath them. Even the air seemed to turn frigid. Looking over his shoulder, Kakashi saw Ginme, his silver eyes cold as his voice.

"I remember you, Kakashi-Hatake. Met you on more than one account when I came to this place to see Kushina-Sama. A prodigy child. Even with out that eye of yours you were a great shinobi." as he spoke Ginme stepped further into the kitchen, moving around Kakashi while his eyes like the silver of steel stayed on the copy-cat ninja.

"You adored your sensei, Minato-San, yet you couldn't even take care of his daughter. Of course we know you were just a teenager, and a shinobi of your caliber must have been exceedingly busy after the Kyuubi attacked, but you never even checked up on her did you?" Ginme asked him, his eyes continuing to pierce Kakashi.

"I did go see her-" Kakashi said, amazingly keeping his composure.

"You knew that Kushina-Sama was pregnant, after learning of your sensei and his family's false death you should have looked for her, asked about her, the baby should have been your main concern." He drilled in to Kakashi, relentlessly.

"She was!" Kakashi grounded out, grinding his teeth behind his mask.

"Then what, Kakashi? What happened?" Kushina let herself show her own weakness, her violet blue eyes compelling him to answer her. Kakashi sighed and looked away.

"I was told of your false death my another anbu. I went straight to the hospital where the third hokage confirmed it. Of course he didn't know the truth either, not right away, not until later." Kakashi told her, his eyes remaining down cast, lacking the bravery to look her in the eye. He was too ashamed.

"She was in a crib, giggling, as if the world was a good and pure place, like hundreds of brave men and women had not just been killed by the thing that was inside of her. She was bright and beautiful and she looked just like Sensei. I couldn't look at her, she was nothing but a reminder of another person I had lost," There was silence, a silence that said more then actual words could express.

"You were a _coward_...and because of it you let my daughter suffer. You knew what she would face, knew of what was inside of her and how people would treat her! Knowing all of this, you still turned your back on her, just because she looked like Minato?" Kushina's voice was cold and unforgiving, matching the look in her eyes. But their was a sadness behind the anger, and dissapointment.

"Your right. I was a coward, and I was selfish. But I didn't leave her unprotected either. I watched over her, checking on her when I could. I always kept my distance but I _was _there to stop the mobs of people from going too far, to stop her from getting beaten on the streets on her way home at night, when Donzo tried to take her-" suddenly Kakashi was pulled by the front of his flack jacket and pulled so his face was right in front of Kushina's, so close their noses could brush.

"What did you just say?"Kushina's voice was low, drawing each word out as she grinded her teeth.

"Danzo, he tried to take, Naruto. He wanted to adopt her into ROOT, make her in to a weapon and find a way to use the Kyuubi's power. The hokage just barely managed to stop him, and I refused to let him turn my sensei's daughter in to a emotionless tool. Sensei wouldn't have want that for his daughter, and I knew neither would you. When the Hokage told me about Danzo's plan, I trailed Naruto for weeks, keeping guard to make sure that they didn't come for her against the Hokage's will. She was still a toddler at the time." and the pieces all came together.  
"That bastard. I wouldn't pass him off to be the one behind it all." She was seething, anger rising off of her like heat waves.

"I wondered _why, _and now I know what the motive was behind it. That why the council lied, they knew that I wouldn't let Naruto be manipulated, to be turned in to a heartless monster to be used. So they took the risk to lie, to see if I stayed or left. And I left. And even if I stayed they would have taken her, kept her from us, hid her, with the lie that she was dead." Kushina let go of Kakashi, stepping back as she tried to contain her anger. She still needed to wait for the Uzushio Anbu to come back.

"I need to calm down. I'm stepping out side for a little while to cool my head. I'll be back in a minute for dinner." Kushina sighs, running a hand through the top of her hair, all of sudden looking very old and very tired.

Deciding it's best for Kushina and everyone else in the house, no one put up a fight to make her stay. She just needed air and some space and no one would deny her of what she wanted at this point. Not after what she has already been through. So with her eyes on the floor, Kushina turned and walked out of the room. She went to the traditional Japanese style room(Or Washitsu), Minato's favorite room in the house.

She would have to set up a shrine to him.

She walked in and opened the paper door to that opened up to the back porch where she sat, thought of her situation and what do after today, and just remembered.

_"I knew, I knew all about you and I let you grow up alone." _

Those words repeated themselves in Naruto's head like some bad mantra, and she was very proud of herself for not crying even when she was hurting inside.

Her sensei had known about her parents, knew who she was and kept it from her. He was her fathers student and she his sensei's daughter. Naruto kept thinking that should connect them some how, forming a bond between them. But she was wrong. She admired her sensei, he was a strong shinobi who's name was known across the world, and he was _her _sensei, something that she should be proud of. She only wanted him to acknowledge her the way he did Sasuke.

All she wanted was for someone to _see _her. Yet he had made it appoint not to, to avoid her, and even when they were together as a team sometimes it seemed like he was trying to make sure he never looked at her face or meet her eyes. And it hurt every time.

Naruto just could not understand why it was so important to keep so many things hidden from her. What was the real danger of knowing who her parents were? To know who have given her closure, and faces to be put behind the people the old man Hokage said that loved her. She hadn't even been told she had brothers. Just a mother and father, who had died. So many lies surrounded her, and she was just so sick of a sigh of defeat, Naruto sat down at the table folding the napkins in to origami shuriken.

U-Z-U

Huffing Naruto realized that she was falling in to darkness. This wasn't her, she would work through this. She would listen to what Kakashi-Sensei had to say and then she would punch him in the face to release her anger. After that everything would be normal again between them and they would put this behind them so that they could move forward. She couldnt take these things to heart, she had to focus.

Tomorrow she would visit the hospital to see how Choji, Lee, Hinata, and Sasuke were doing in the hospital before she started her training. She had a two months to get stronger and prepare for her fight against Neji and there was no way she was going to lose. She needed to be at her top game and she wouldn't be able to if she constantly let things bother her and get her so upset. Certain things could be dealt with later. Her main goal was to defeat Neji, she had made a promise on Hinata's blood that she would bring that snob down. As long as she kept herself focused on that for awhile, it should be enough to distract her until she was ready to face everything.

"Naruto-Hime?" Naruto's name was spoken in but a whisper, soft enough that it wouldn't startle her but Naruto seemed to jump any way.

"Ah, Azarni-Chan?" Naruto turned to the women, blinking owlishly, not sure what she needed. Naruto really hoped that she wasn't going to ask her how she was like everyone else. It was seriously beginning to annoy her. Azarni seemed to read her expression well enough and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to talk to me about how your feeling. I'm sure you've had enough people fretting over how your adapting. Besides I'm also just a stranger to you, and so are your brothers. But I'm sure there are people here, that you've know for a long time that would be willing to hear you complain or whatever it is that you might need to say. So try to remember them, ok? If you need an escape from all of this-" She gestured around her, referring to the house and to everyone inside it.

"I'm sure one of them will welcome you with open arms and give you sanctuary and some normalcy if you need it." With that said, Azarni turned and left Naruto alone again.

Sitting at the table, the images of Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino came in to her mind. Naruto smiled, good memories fluttering around, reminding her of the friends she did indeed have. That reminded her that she planned to visit Chouji, Lee, Hinata, and Sasuke in the hospital tomorrow.

_'I wonder if Shikamaru will be there too?' _Naruto thought, trying not to blush. She still couldn't believe that Senjiro had exposed her secret crush like that. She was still mad at him for it and he would have to do a lot to make up for it.

_'Shikamaru's smart, so I wonder if he believed Senjiro. I dont want things to become awkward between us._' With slumped shoulders, Naruto folded the last of the napkins, her bracelet jingling around her wrist. Holding it up above her, Naruto smiled a little, as she watched the Ramen charm glint in the light of the room.

"Naruto, sweety, the ramen is done and everyone is out of the shower now. We can eat now" Kushina said entering the room with a smile and the pot of ramen in her hands to put in the center of the table.

Naruto didnt have to force a smile, ramen naturally raising her mood to a higher and happier bar. One by one, falling each other in to the room her brothers entered followed by the ninja from Uzushio. Kushina sat at the end of the long table, Naruto and Aki on either side. Taka sat next to Aki and the twins took her side. After they were seated, the others then took their own seats. Kakashi sat at the other end of the table. Naruto didn't talk much, she wasn't even sure what to say. She just took the ladle and poured more ramen in to her bowl, picking out her toppings from the little bowls that Aki had layed out.

"I was thinking that you and I could go to the hotspring's tomorrow, to have one more day to relax before we start your training. And just to have some one on one time, to get to know each other better. How does that sound?" Kushina smiled, looking hopeful to spend some time alone with her daughter without interruption or worry.

"I would like that, I would like that a lot. But is it ok if I go to the hospital tomorrow morning? I really want to see how some of my friends are doing" Kushina's expression, brightened. Friends were very important, and sometimes when your different, it's hard to make friends even if only a few good ones.

"Of course" Kushina agreed.

"Maybe I can go with you, Naruto-Hime. I can see Chouji-Kun, my sweet love dumpling must be missing me" Miaka said, her voice as dreamy sigh and Naruto couldn't help it, that was just too hilarious.

"Love dumpling? Are you serious? Ahahahaha" Naruto laughed, some of her ramen broth coming out of her nose. She wasn't the only one laughing either, the entire table had burst with laughter and giggles.

"Whats so funny?" Miaka's question only made them laugh harder. After all how could she not realize how ridiculous that name was? Love dumpling? Chouji? Sure, Naruto supposed you could call the big meat ball that too.

"Obviously she is laughing because your term of endearment for the Akamichi boy is so ridiculous." said Nene coolly, her eyes on the noodles dangling from her chopsticks.

"Just wait until you fall in love, Nene, and you'll understand when some one calls you a cute nickname" Miaka huffed, slurping down the broth of her ramen before standing and leaning over the table for more.

"If I ever fall in love, I would never tolerate any such nonsense from my partner. If he so much as called me such a embarrassing name I would have to cut his tongue out with my wire" saying that had some of the other ninja at the table pushing away their half finished bowls of ramen.

"What about you, Naruto-Hime, does the Nara boy have any nicknames for you?" Miaka asked innocently, watching surprised as Naruto began to choke on her ramen, her face also turning a bright red.

"Nara boy? What Nara boy? Who is she talking about Naru?" Aki demanded. Taka and Naruto paled. This wasn't good. They had wanted to keep Shikamaru and Naruto's crush on him a secret as long as possible. In fact if it wasnt for Senjiro's giant mouth and now Miaka's, nobody would have ever found out she liked the boy.

"Are you talking about Shikaku's son, Shikamaru?" Kushina asked, smiling. She remembered the boys father fondly when she was in the village.

"Um, yea...he's a, uh...good friend of mine" Naruto swallowed.

"I'm so happy to hear that. His father was friends with me and your father when we we're in the academy and Minato valued his opinion highly in certain regards. He's Konoha's finest straatgist." Kushina explained, her bright eyes mathing her bright and approving smile.

"Though he was always such a lazy man. I don't know how his wife was able to deal with him doing nothing most of the time when he wasn't on missions" Kushina sighed, shaking her head with a sympathetic frown.

"Shikamaru is even worse. I dont even know why he's a ninja when he doesn't want to do anything and he things everything is troublesome...But he's also the smartest guy I know, and you can always count on him to get you out of a tight spot. When you need him the most, he can be really reliable, and you can trust that he'll take care fo his friends even if he things it's troublesome" Naruto speaks, smiling softly as she looks in to the broth of her ramen.

Everyone looks at her, one eyebrow raised and smirks on most of their faces. Senjiro and Taka were glaring, Senjiro because he knew exactly how Naruto felt about Shikamaru, and Taka because he was clearly starting to see that she had a crush on this boy.

"Most of all, he gave me hope when I thought I lost it. And for that I will always be thankful to him" she adds lastly before slurring down her broth in just a few gulps.

"Yea, well I don't like him." Taka and Senjiro said at the same time.

"Taka, you dont even know him and Senjiro your just jealous." Naruto rolled her eyes, refilling her bowl with more ramen and sliced eggs.

"Well, despite his obvious laziness issues' you sound like you care about him a lot and it also sounds that he's a very good friend to you so I have no issues with him...yet" Kushina winked at her daughter playfully.

When dinner was over, and the table cleaned with the help of everyone, they all decided after an hour of just getting to know each other a little more that it had been a long day and was shown to their rooms in the mansion by Taka, some having to double up. Naruto had decided that she would be polite and show Kakashi out herself.

"Naruto, what I did was unforgivable-"

"You did what you could for me...I understand and I'm not mad, just a little sad But the fact is your in life my now, your my sensei and you have the chance to make it up to me. But it's your last chance to do so, so please, please dont disapoint me" she asked him, her voice surprsingly small as she spoke.

"I understand. I wont let you down, not again. Goodnight, Naruto"

"Goodnight, Kakashi-Sensei"

TBC

**Wow. I havent updated in a very long time. Turns out my rewrite just wasnt coming to me the way I had hoped that it might. So here I am again, continuing where I last left off. And I want to apologize to all my avid and loyal readers for not updating for such a long time and promise I will try to make it up to you and post the next chapter as soon as I can.  
**


	36. The start of a beautiful day

Chapter Thirty-Six

Naruto couldn't sleep.

No matter how long she tried to stay still, she just kept twitching. Finally when her frustration reached it's peak she threw off her blankets and stepped out of bed. Stretching she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of short and a t-shirt, and began to switch her nightgown for the clothes she had pulled out.

When she was done she didn't bother to brush her hair or put on shoes before sneaking out of her room, down the hall, down the stairs and through the rest of the house and out to the back training yard. Having grabbed her naginata, she began to practice swings and stances hoping to release some of the tension in her body through training. It had always been the cure in the past.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as she dropped the naginata. She had been given a scroll by Taka on moves and technique's but she just couldn't get any of them right.

"It's because your not using it as an extension of yourself. With any weapon you you must think of it as an extension of yourself, a part of your body. Especialy weapons like the naginata and sword" a voice said. Naruto turned on her heels, her stance quickly going to one of defense, as instinct took over, but when she saw that it was her mother she immediately relaxed.

"The naginata is a good weapon, especially for women because it makes up for their lack of physical strength by keeping a distance between the enemy and your own body. But I don't think it's the right weapon for _you" _she smiles, walking across and picking up the naginata.

"Did Taka give this to you?" Kushina asked her daughter.

"Yea" Naruto nodded.

"It's been in our family for a very long time. I understand his feeling and the sentiment of wanting you to have it, but I think it belongs in his hands. What do you think?" Kushina smiled, twirling the naginata in her hands expertly.

"It saved my life, but your right; I don't think it's the right weapon for me. I'm good with my kunai and bow." Naruto said, shrugging as she took out her kunai to start target practice having quickly put aside training with the naginata.

"You should try battle fan's. You should be a natural with them since you have an affinity for wind." Kushina suggested, taking a seat, closing the naginata and watching it's length shrink in her hand.

"Fan's. Like that big one that Temari girl from Suna had?" Naruto stopped her throwing.

"Smaller one's might be better for you. A small face can blow just as strong of a gust of on five times it's size depending on the force behind it" her mother said wisely as she sat on the ground watching Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked, moving to sit in front of her mother, criss crossing her legs with her hands on her ankles.

"Mmhmm. Becauese of our abilities in sealing techniques the people of Uzushiogakura, were able to create seals that we can put on our bodies like your seal and we don't need hand seals to manipulate our affinity. Though it doesn't have the same force as a jutsu, and is mostly used in our taijutsu style" Naruto's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open.

"Can you really do that?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure" Kushina pulled off her wristbands and Naruto could see the kanji for water tattoo'd on her wrist surrounded my a circle of smaller seals. Standing she moved towards a small koi pond that they had in the corner of the yard and began a series of moves before flicking her arms in front of her, palms down and then began to raise them up. As she rose her arms in to the air the water began to rise with her. She moved her arms up in an arch from each other, the water breaking away and forming a bubble. Moving her hands again, the water took on more shapes. Kushina shifted her stance, turning to the training dummies and spread her arms out, the water stretching and thinning. In a quick movement that Naruto barely saw, her mother had moved and whipped the water at the dummy, the water slicing throught he neck and watching as it's head fell off.

"Wow, that was so awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"You have go to teach me how to do that!" she said, looking up at her mother with big pleading eyes.

"I will, though it will be a different style than mine as you will be using the wind instead of water. For now, we should get to bed so we're rested for our fun, mother-daughter, day out" putting a hand on her daughters shoulder she led her back inside of the house.

"I cant sleep, it's why I was out here in the first place" explained Naruto.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Kushina offers, knowing that it had always helped the boys to lay with her and Minato when they couldn't sleep, and once they were their father would carry them and bring them back to their rooms.

Naruto nods shyly, a blush on her cheeks as she looks at her feet. And Kushina frowns because her daughter shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed about wanting to sleep in her mothers bed when she needed someone to hold her, or fend off her nightmares and fears. She had gone twelve years, without her mothers love and embrace, that Kushina felt the overwhelming need to smother her daughter with hugs and kisses and tell her how beautiful and special she was.

"Then lets get you backed into your pajama's and we'll go to bed" Stopping at Naruto's room, the little blond ran in and quickly changed before coming back out and taking her mothers hand as she was led to Kushina's bedroom.

It was the first time Naruto had been her parents bedroom, it was very simple with a large and comfortable bed. There were things in the room that clearly belonged to her father before his death, and things left by her mother before she deserted the village with the boys. There were photo's on the wall from before she was even born of her brothers, and her mother and father together.

"Come on, lets get you tucked in" Kushina told her, noticing where her attention was. It was too late for her daughter to ponder and get herself worked up.

"Will you sing me a lullaby?" Naruto asked her mother as she snuggled against her in the bed, warm beneath the covers. Kushina nodded and smiled before she began to sing a song that Naruto was very familiar with.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-and tomorrow bring them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leave, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet-and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

Naruto fell asleep to the words 'I love you' for the very first time, wrapped securely in her mothers arms surrounded my nurturing warmth. Her blonde hair tangled with her mothers red, except for the one streak of red that melded with her mothers, as if one piece connecting them.

**U-Z-U**

Naruto woke to the feeling of a hand in hers and fingers running through her hair softly. Stirring, she slowly blinked her eyes open, her mouth forming a large 'O' as she yawned. Blinking a few more times, her sleep hazed vision began to clear as she took in her surroundings. She was in a room not her own; her mothers room. The bed was much larger than her own and the room was a perfect square, where her's was more of a rectangle. There was a door on the other side of the room that must lead into either a attached bathroom or closest. Feeling fingers flex around her own, Naruto looked beside her to see her mother smiling warmly, her hand in hers and the other with her fingers combing Naruto's hair.

"Good morning, fishcake. I didn't want you to think yesterday was just a dream when you woke up, so I thought I would stay in bed with you until you woke" she explained.

"Thank you for staying" Naruto turned and nuzzled into her mothers side like a baby kitten, seeking her warmth and reassuring embrace that was the proof this was real.

"Always" Kushina kissed her daughters golden mane of hair, which was beginning to straiten and smooth out the longer it grew. And in the next month it was sure to grow even longer.

"We should get up though, that way we can go visit your friends in the hospital and start our mother daughter day" she told her, kissing her head once more before getting out of the bed and waiting patiently for Naruto to follow and do the same.

"Do you want to eat at home, or eat out for breakfast this morning?" Kushina asked as she began to pull her clothes out for the day.

"Home. I like eating with everyone" Kushina smiles at Naruto's answer.

"Me too. Now go to your room and get ready, I'll meet you down stairs" Naruto nodded and ran out to do as her mother told her to.

It was so strange and exhilarating, the feeling of now having her mother in her life. Naruto was sure that she would do anything to make sure her mother was happy with her. Because deep down, she would always have the fear the her mother would hate her and leave her. But she wouldn't think of such things because her mother was with her now, and so were her brothers and she would appreciate every moment of time she had with them.

In a hurry to spend as much time with her mother as possible, Naruto rushed to her room, passing The Twins who were just emerging from their room without a word and turning into her own. She through open her the drawers of her dresser and searched for something nice to wear out with her mother. She had plenty to choose from since the twins had gone shopping while she was in the chunnin exam, now it was only a matter of choosing something.

In the end she decided on a pale green, capped sleeved dress, with gray leggings to wear underneath and a pair of sparkling silver open toe flats to wear with it. The twins had also bought her jewelry; necklaces, bracelets, rings and even anklets. She decided to keep her charm bracelet instead of switching it out for something else. But she did take out a necklace to wear, one with a silver 'N' pendant on a short silver chain. Usually she wasnt into such girly things, but today she decided she could make an exception and put a little effort in her appearance for her mother. After slipping on her shoes, she brushed her hair and took out a hair clip with a green bow that matched her dress and used it to her hold back her bangs from falling in her face.

When she was finally done getting ready, she rushed down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Half way to her destination she could already smell pancakes cooking. As she arrived at the stares she was greeted by Miaka and Senjiro, both alight with early morning smiles that on any other day would make Naruto want to throw something at their heads for looking so cheerful so early in the morning.

"Good morning, Naruto-Hime" they both greeted her, Senjiro going a bit farther by kissing Naruto's hand which she snatched away the moment he his lips touched her skin and tried to keep herself from punching him for such an embarrassing act of intimacy.

"You look even more beautiful than you already are this morning, Naruto-Hime" Senjiro said with a wink that had Naruto's stomach churning unpleasantly.

"Where's Nene?" Naruto asked Miaka.

"She's not exactly a morning person, so we usually let her sleep if we can" Miaka tells her with a sheepish look and a paleness to her face as she explains, giving Naruto the assumption that something bad might have happened once or twice before when trying to wake Nene.

"She almost killed Senjiro once, she would have been just a moment away from slicing his head off with her wire if Taka-Sensei hadn't stopped her just in time." Miaka shivered as she recalled that terrible morning years ago when they had first become a gennin team.

"That reminds, me, what are the two of you going to do about training for your matches?" She asked them as they went down the stairs together.

"My aunt is going to help me" Miak told her, her pigtails fluttering behind her as she floated down the stairs with a skip in her step.

"What about you Senjiro?" Naruto finally looked to the boy.

"Taka-Sensei will be training me" he explained.

"I almost feel sorry for you that your going to face Shino" Naruto tells him, though she doesn't look very sympathetic, especially since she's smiling.

"That is if he can win against the puppet master from Suna" Senjiro said as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course he will!" Naruto said with confidence in her friend, not thinking too much about her own match as she made her way through and into the kitchen with Miaka and Senjiro where they found Aki flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, Naru-Chan! Your wearing a dress today! You looks so adorable and cute and pretty, oh I'm so happy!" he gushes, abandoning the pancakes in the pan on the stove to run over and suffocate his sister in a hug that she was desperate to get out of.

"Dont smother your sister, Aki, and the pancakes are burning" turning in her brothers arms, Naruto turned and beamed at her mother in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in a similar outfit as the day before but without a robe. So a simple pale yellow turtle neck shirt and dark blue capris.

"You very pretty, fishcake" Kushina smiled, taking in her daughters attire while Aki ran back to scrape the burning pancake from the pan.

In pairs of two's everyone began to leak into the kitchen and dinning room for breakfast that morning. Nene was the last to enter, looking calm and composed as always before everyone gathered together and took the same seats they had the night before, as the table was lined with plates of stacked pancakes and bowls of honey, jam, whip cream and maple syrup.

"Do you still want to go visit Choji in the hospital, Miaka?" Naruto asked the other girl as she put another pancake on her plate.

"Uh huh" Miaka nodded, her pigtails bouncing.

"Then you can come with me and my mom after dinner. I dont know what my mom has planned for the rest of the day, but we're stopping there first so I can check on the Teme and the others like Lee and Hinata" Miaka thanked her and smiled brightly at the princess.

**U-Z-U**

When breakfast was done, Taka wished his sister and mother a good day before bringing Senjiro out back to begin his training. The twins were given permission to explore the village if they got bored in the house, but under the promise they wouldn't cause _too much _trouble. The others who had come with Kushina was allowed the same freedom.

Hugging The Twins and Aki goodbye for the day, and that they would see them later that night again for dinner, Kushina and Naruto left with Miaka for the hospital to start there day.

The weather was bright and sunny that morning, with only about a doozen white, fluffy looking clouds in the sky. There was a gentle breeze, just strong enough to keep the weather cool and comfortable. It was one of those perfect days that was meant to be spent outside relaxing or playing. The blue sky reflected in Naruto's eyes while the breeze blew her hair gently from her shoulders and back from her face. A few birds flew by, singing a twittering song that seemed to highlight the beauty and innocence of the day morning.

"Konoha is so big!" Miaka awed as she looked around her as they walked in the direction of the hospital.

"Do you think it's bigger than Uzushio?" Naruto asked, curious as always about the place where her mother and brothers came from, and everyone else for that matter.

"Hmm, probably. But I have think that Uzushio has a bit more of a traditional elegance in the architecture than here." Miaka said, eying some of the piping and wires going up the side of one building.

"Tell me more" Naruto urged her on. But instead of Miaka, it was Kushina who went on to describe the village.

"It's different from Konoha, because there is a consistency in the styles of all the buildings, making many look identical. All the buildings are made of white stone, with blue doors and shutters. Most houses have flat roofs, but some have arches and a rare few have blue, crystal domes that when the sun shines through and into the house, you could swear that you were under the ocean." The way her mother spoke of the village took Naruto's breath away as she pictured the place in her mind.

"The walk ways and streets are paved with with cobblestones and pieces of crystal stuck in to the spaces like stain glass. And all through the village are lanterns that are strung up and line the streets to light the village at night, and there are pillars all around the village from the original Uzushio that are pieced together from what we could recover" it sounded like a beautiful and enchanting place.

"The village is literally built up like a hill in levels like districts. First the beaches, then is the market, restaurants, housing, work buildings and entertainment like the movie theater, training grounds, the school and shinobi buildings along with the hospital as most injuries happen near that area, and at the top is the kage building." The more Naruto heard about Uzushio, the more she wanted to see it all fore herself.

"It's sounds like such an amazing village, beautiful too" Naruto said, the hospital coming in to view just ahead.

"It is. And one day, soon I hope, you'll get to see for yourself just how truly beautiful it is." smiling, the three walked in to the hospital together.

TBC

* * *

**Kushina's water technique is based of of the water bending from Avatar the last airbender. I will be adding techniques and taijutsu style from the show into this fic along with the ability to bend through the use of drawn seals on the body like Kushina's.**

**Also the village of Uzushio is built in a similar hill like shape as Rapunzel's kingdom in the movies. The coloring ang architecture is styled and based on the beautiful village of Oia on the Island of Santorini in Greece and you should definitely google it and check it out. If not I'm sure that I'll probably post links on my profile for you to see.  
**

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, I've been working on another story and school but I hope that doesn't stop you from reviewing generously as to fuel my inspirational fire that allows me to come up with each new chapter.  
**


	37. Hospital Visit

**In response to,**

**Dracoessa's Review: Bijuu has a good point. Also if you actually read the reviews you might get some idea's faster, but a good story none the less.**

**My response:  
I read every single one of the reviews.! I don't need idea's I have the chapters plan out and know the future of my story. I think that you've forgotten I also am a human being with a life. I have work, I have other stories I work on for other accounts. I'm sorry I cant get my chapters out as fast as you like but I have other things to take care of first.**

**Though I know you didn't mean to be rude, I was offended that you didn't think I read my reviews. If I didn't I wouldn't be continuing this story at all. In fact my phone is set where I get emails that alert me of new reviews and favorites, so where ever I go if someone reviews I can read it.**

**I know you didn't mean any offense, and it's a bit childish of me to respond like this but I couldn't help but defend myself.**

**Everyone please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Where's Sasuke's room!?" Naruto close to shouted at the poor woman behind the reception desk of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, but Sasuke-Sama is not being allowed any visitors right now." The nurse answered.

"Why!?" Naruto asked, agitated.

"It's hard to explain, but..." another nurse started to say as she came up behind the other one at the desk.

"Naruto, why don't we visit your other friends?" Kushina suggested, interrupting the nurses explanation. Naruto nodded, but not without pouting first. With that said, Naruto turned back to the nurses and asked for Hinata and Lee's room numbers.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which room is Akimichi Choji in?" Miaka chimed in with an adorable smile as she tilted her head cutely to the side as she waited to be attended to.

"Oh aren't you cute." The nurse sang before telling Miaka which room Choji was in.

"It looks like Choji's room is the closest, then Hinata, and Lee is in the intensive care level" Naruto listed off as they moved through the halls in search of Choji's room to visit him first. They were turning into his the hall where Choji's room should be, and Naruto spotted Shikamaru up ahead just about to go into one of the rooms.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, running ahead of them to the boy. She looked as if she was about to hug him, but stopped herself to just stand in front of him.

"Naruto, what are you-and you look-" Shikamaru couldn't seem to be able to form a complete sentence as he took in how different Naruto was dressed from how she normally was. She looked cute, and though she was always pretty, Shikamaru never really noticed her like that before Senjiro had told him that Naruto _liked_ him.

Watching with curiosity, Kushina couldn't see her daughters face as she talked to the boy, but she could see Naruto's ears which were stained pink with a blush. She smirked in amusement. Maybe her daughter liked this boy than more than just a good friend which made her very interested in their relationship and history. Naruto had said that he had given her hope when she thought she had lost it and she wanted to know exactly what her daughter meant by that.

For all she knew, Nara Shikamaru could be the destined person for her daughter that would change her life for the better, just like Minato had for her. But her daughter was young, sensitive, and this could easily just as much end up a disaster rather than a blessing. Her daughter had a long road ahead of her, and she would need someone strong and open minded by her side to go through it with her. It was only a matter of waiting to see if anything came out of this crush between them. Until then, Kushina would trust Naruto in her choice.

"We came to see Choji" Naruto answered him, trying to not appear as awkward as she felt. She hated feeling this way, awkward and shy. This was Shikamaru in front of her after all, the laziest guy she knew and her friend. She didn't want things to change between them and how they acted around each other all because Senjiro had to open his stupid mouth and say something he should not have.

"Listen, about what Senjiro told you at the Chunin exams-"

"Don't worry about something so troublesome, it's not like I actually believed him or anything" Shikamaru interrupted her, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes adverted from hers in attempt to avoid any more awkwardness with actual eye contact.

"Y-you didn't?" she asked, still unsure and self conscious.

Shikamaru turned and looked her in the eyes, his stare intense.

"No, because I know your someone who is brave enough that you would have confessed to me if you did really like me like that" Naruto wast sure if that was true, because she was a coward when it came to matters so intimate and close to her heart. What she feared most of rejection, and if Shikamaru turned away and abandoned her, she wasn't sure how well she could handle that.

"Y-Yeah, your right! If I really did like you like that I would be afraid to let you know it" She said, slapping him hard on the shoulder with a laugh, a bit of sweat on her brow.

"Ouch! Why are you always so troublesome?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder as she stared at her with narrow eyes and a slumped, annoyed posture.

"I was just born that way I guess" she laughed, and then she remembered that her mother and Mi aka were with her.

"Actually, this is the perfect time for you to meet my mom" as she said that, Kushina stepped up behind Naruto while Miaka slipped in to Choji's room without them.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Kushina. It's nice to meet one of my daughters friends, in fact we were just talking about you over dinner last night" she introduced herself, decided to use her maiden name and unable to stop herself from teasing her daughter just a little.

"Mom!" Naruto turned on her, a whine in her voice as her whiskered cheeks began to burn pink.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said with a curt but respectful bow of his head.

"Oh, my sweet love dumpling, aren't you better yet? We have to go out on our date, and I did promise that I would treat you to a buffet" came the sing song cooing of Miaka inside the room as she spoke to Choji.

"Love dumpling?" Shikamaru asked Naruto, one fine dark brow raised and the corner of his lip quirked up in a humored smirk.

"She's a weird girl" Naruto simply shrugged before hearing Choji's roar of recovery.

"I'm better, lets go!" and then Choji was running out of the room and right passed them, dragging Miaka with him by the hand as he escaped from the hospital with her to be taken on that date she had promised him.

"Will he be alright with her?" Shikamaru asked, staring at Choji and Miaka's retreating figures down the hall with amazement, trying to remember if he had ever seen his friend run so fast.

"I really have no idea." Naruto confessed.

"Naruto, didn't you want to visit your other friends?" Kushina asked, once Choji and Miaka disappeared around the corner.

"I'm going home, see ya around, Naruto" that was all Shikamaru said as he left the mother and daughter, taking the same route out of the hospital that Choji had taken.

"He's seems nice" Kushina said with a knowing and teasing smirk.

"Mom!" Naruto whined, but she was smiling and rolled her eyes before turning to make her way down the hall and to the next floor with her mother to see Hinata all the while wondering if Choji really would be alright alone with Mi aka, and relieved that things had easily enough shifted back to normal again with Shikamaru.

When they got to Hinata's room there was a ninja who looked to also be from the Hyuga Clan, standing outside of her door.

Kushina had not expected that her daughter would have ended up befriending a Hyuga and glared at the young guard at the door. She held no resentment for the child on the other side who most likely knew nothing, but the older members of the clan was sure to be aware of what happened. She would always resent Hiashi, though never his children or any of the children of the others who had voted to keep her daughter from her and adopt her in to ROOT.

Last night the Uzu Anbu had come with information and a list of those who who had been registered as council members at the time of the Kyuubi attack. It consisted of: Danzo, Homura Mitokoda, Koharu Utatane and the four noble clans of Konoha the Akimichi, Aburame and Hyuga Clans. It was confirmed that Akimichi Choza was in the hospital from injuries during the Kyuubi Attack and had not been notified of a council meeting, and had no knowledge about the decision to raise Naruto in the ranks of ROOT.

"I'm here to see Hinata" Naruto tells the guard with confidence, her back straight as she looks up at the man.

"Hinata-Sama, is being visited by her father and sister at the moment, and they are not to be disturbed." the guard tells them with indifference.

"Then we'll just wait" stubborn as ever Naruto takes a seat on a bench in the hall.

Kushina cursed inside of her head. Why did she have to run into one of the men who took her daughter from her _today. _The fact that one of the men responsible for separating her daughter from her and her family had her blood boiling. She wanted to run in to the room and torture Hiashi, not kill because that would be a kindness, but torture him in ways that would make the Interrogation Squad piss themselves. There were many cruel things in the world that happens, but stealing a child from it's mother is the worst of the worst. She was still working on a plan of revenge, but now her control and patience was being tested as she came faced with Hiashi and the urge to rain his blood over all of Konoha.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, looking at her mother with concern, noticing that Kushina hadn't sat down with her to wait.

"I'm fine, Fishcake" Kushina reassured her and sat down, taking her daughters hand and smiling to reassure her that everything was alright.

"Why did you name me 'Naruto'" Kushina blinked at her daughter, completely taken off guard by the question. It took her a minute to compose herself to explain. She should have expected that her _daughter _would one day ask about hername, a name that would have suited a boy rather than a girl.

"Your fathers sensei-who we actually made your godfather- he wrote a book called the _Gutsy Ninja_ and it was about a ninja called Naruto. Your dad just fell in love with the character and hoped, boy or girl, that you would turn out just as strong and loyal as the main character. So we decided together we would name you Naruto. We would have called you Naru for short" Kushina watched as Naruto's face twisted and scrunched up in thought.

"If I have a godfather, than where is he? I thought that if something happens to a persons parent, then the the godparent is supposed to take of the kid...or maybe I'm wrong and-"

"No, your right, Naruto. Maybe he didn't know you were alive like the rest of us, so he never came to take care of you" Kushina explained.

_'But if that pervert did know about you and left you alone, you can believe that I am going to fucking kill him when I see him again' _went unsaid beyond her spoken words.

"Oh"

A silence falls between them, though it wasn't an entirely an awkward or uncomfortable one, just a simple silence that tended to come with waiting for something.

"So...I have an aunt, and a grandmother. Can you tell me more about them?" Naruto turned to her, her mood seeming increasingly brighter as she turns.

"Your Aunt Momo is the sweetest woman I know, and exceedingly kind. She's my little sister..." Kushina smiles as she speaks of her sister, making her look increasingly more beautiful.

"Is my Aunt a ninja too?"

"No, she's too much of a lady to be a ninja. She doesn't have the stomach for any form of violence, I think it's because we grew up in a war."

"Your grandmother..." she hesitates her face scrunching the same way as her daughters as she thought of good enough words to describe her mother.

"Well, she's a very old fashioned and strict woman...we don't always see eye to eye. But I always respected her, because she was a strong kunoichi, and even at her old age still is."

"How strong is she!?" Naruto asked, completely adsorbed.

"Legendary strong. Because her name 'Ume' means plum, she was given the title of the Uzushio's Devils Fruit, forbidden and poisonous" Kushina said dramatically, as if she was telling a bed time or scary story.

"Wow!" Naruto breathed, totally giddy to know that he grandmother was such a strong kunoichi. It left her with the feeling of expectation and the pressure of living up the her family abilities. It wasnt a bad pressure, instead it was just another motivater for her to train hard and become stronger. She would show that bastard Neji who the real loser was when she kicked his ass in their match in a month*.

"I really want to meet them" Naruto said.

"And you will" Kushina told her. Then the door of Hinata's room slid open and out walked Hyuga Hiashi and his youngest daughter Hanabi.  
Kushina watched Naruto shoot up to a stand, her head bowed, not making eye contact in respect. Seeing her daughter act like in such a way in front of this man pissed Kushina off. On one hand she was proud she was showing respect, but Hiashi didn't deserve it, especially from her child.

"Hyuga-Sama, um, I'm here to visit Hinata. H-How is she?" Naruto asked, peeking up through long lashes at the man. But he wasnt looking back at her, instead he was his pupiless lavender eyes were on her mother, his whole body rigid and pair with fear.

"The Doctor says she can leave in a week. They just want to make sure that everything is alright with her internal organs and heart. She's awake if you want to go in and see her" Hanabi said, her face as stoic as Taka's and her voice holding only a slightest bit of emotion that Nene usual spoke with.

"Your Hinata's little sister, right? Um, Ha, Hama-

"It's Hanabi" the young girl corrected her.

"Hanabi, right. Sorry, I'm sometimes bad with names" Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"Naruto, why don't you go in and say 'hello' to your friend now" looking at back around at her mother, Naruto saw her standing nose to nose with Hiashi who was just now raining in his composure.

"Go with her, Hanabi" Hiashi ordered his daughter.

"But-" Naruto and Hanabi said in unison.

"GO!" having been left no room to argue by their parents, the two girl retreated to the safety of the room, closing the door behind them.

"You bastard, I should kill you right here, and you and that one little guard wouldst be able to do a thing about it" Kushina hissed, her chakra flaring.

"Hiashi-Sama!" The Hyuga guard stepped forward as Kushina grabbed the front of Hiashi's kimono.

"Stand down." Hiashi rose his hand, motioning for the other to step back.

"You took my little girl from me. You wanted to turn her into a weapon, take all the life out of her and make her into a cold machine with no feelings. I would never have done that to your child, so why would you want to do that to mine?" She pushed him into the wall, her anger the only thing keeping her from breaking out in tears.

"Danzo. He threatened that if I didn't take his side and vote on his plane then he would take my eldest daughter instead. I had _no choice!_" Hiashi explained to her, his expression one of torn between grief and regret.

"You did have a choice, and because of the one you made my daughter had to grow up alone. Thankfully the Sandaime was able to stop Danzo from my taking my daughter, but I will never forgive you" Kushina let go of him and walked backward until the back of her legs hit the bench and let herself drop into the seat.

"Somehow, one day I will repay you the damage I have helped cause." Hiashi promised her.

"There is nothing in this world you could ever do to make up for lying to me, and stealing an innocent child from her family."

TBC

* * *

*** I think I might have said in the past chapters that the time that the finalist have to train is two months when it's actually one. Sorry about that.  
**


	38. Shopping Spree

**Dear Dracoessa,**

**You dont have to stop giving reviews. Just be mindful of what you say. I love getting reviews, and the feeling I get after reading one that tells me how much you like my story is amazing. Please dont stop reviewing or I'll be very say. I understand that when someone loves a story very much of course they want to have it updated as soon as possible because I'm the same way, but I also take consideration that those great writers have lives and jobs that take up their time.**

**So please, keep on reading and reviewing.  
Love,**

**CelestialKitten16.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

When Naruto entered Hinata's room the first thing she had noticed was her friend sitting up in bed with her head down and tears in her eyes. When Hinata noticed her visitors enter the room she quickly wiped her eyes dry. Beside Naruto, Hanabi looked down in shame, but Naruto didn't notice as she was too busy running to Hinata's side.

"N-Naruto-ch-chan, what are y-you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I came to visit you of course. Why were you crying?" Naruto asked, putting her hand over Hinata's in a gesture of comfort.

"I-It's my fault. I-I couldn't w-win against Cousin Neji, and I was s-scolded by Fa-Father" Hinata sniffed, turning her eyes away from Naruto's.

"You did your best though! I've never seen you fight with so much spirit before, it was amazing!" Naruto praised, astounding Hinata and blinding her with the natural glow that Naruto seem to admit wherever she went.

"Th-Thank you, N-Naruto-chan" blushed Hinata as she twiddled her thumbs.

Watching her sister interact with this strange girl was an incredible sight to Hanabi. Hinata didnt really have any friends outside of her teammates because she was too shy, and those who did interact with her were usually from the Clan and looked down on her because of how weak she was. Yet the way this blonde girl praised her sister made Hinata sound like someone stronger beyond her actual capabilities. And then there was the way Hinata smiled. Hanabi had never seen such a happy expression on her sisters face before.

This girl, Naruto, she was very strange and her brightness dazzled Hanabi for she had never met anyone like her before. She was such a stunning person, and she wasnt talking about her looks, that it took Hanabi by surprise.

"Just remember to have confidence in yourself and your sure to get stronger if you work hard enough," Naruto grinned cheerfully.

"And I promise, I'll make that bastard pay for what he did to you" the quick change in attitude startled Hanabi and Hinata. Hanabi wanted to tell her that she didnt stand a chance against there cousin, and that she was a fool to even think she could face him and win.

"N-Naruto-Chan-"

"Naruto?" looking to the door, Naruto see's her mother walking into the room.

"Hinata, this is my mom." Naruto introduced the two, grinning ear to ear, amazing hanabi once more with how pretty the older girl actually was. It was obvious though where she got it from. Her mother. Kushina was a stunning woman, with a youthful smoothness and glow to her skin, looking far younger than she really was and especially after having four children. She was stunning.

"Hello, Hinata-chan, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother. It's so nice to meet you" Kushina smiled, her violet eyes sparkling in the light that shone from the window the same way her daughters did.

"It's a pl-pleasure t-to meet you, Ku-Kushina-san" Hinata said, bowing her head in a proper greeting and a sign of respect.

"Hanabi-chan, your father is waiting for you outside if you would like to return home with him" Kushina turned to the younger sister and smiled pleasantly.

Bowing her head to them all she continued to leave without a word.

"Such a serious and silent child...Reminds me of Taka" Kushina mused as she watched Hanabi leave the room to return home with her father.

"So, are you really ok, Hinata? That jerk got you pretty good, I thought we were going to lose you for a second" remembering how Hinata had gone in and out of consciousness, blood pulling in her mouth and the erratic beating of her heart.

"I mu-must thank your friend. The doc-doctors say that without h-her my con-condition would be much worse" Hinata explained to Naruto with a weak smile, her face dusted with a rosy red from a blush.

"Sorry, she ran off with Choji. But I'll make sure to tell her for you" Naruto promised smiling kindly.

"H-how are your bro-brothers?" Hinata asked, making polite conversation.

"Annoying, but I doubt that will ever change. I guess this is what it's like to have siblings, especially brothers" the blond continued to smile, her eyes sparkling. They then stayed with Hinata for fifteen minutes before they noticed how tired Hinata had began to look and decided to move on so that she could get some well needed rest.

"If I'm not to busy with training after today, I'll try to come and visit you again" after having said their goodbyes, mother and daughter left the room to make their last visit.

When they arrived at Lee's room there was already someone inside, sitting at Lee's beside who appeared to be in a deep sleep. It was Gai, visiting his student no doubt There was a vase of flowers on his bedside.

"Gai-Sensei?" Naruto asked, stepping in to the room. The man turned and smiled weekly at her.

"Naruto-chan, how nice of you to visit, but I'm afraid Lee's sleeping right" Gai told her, frowning a little at the end. It was so odd seeing the man so depressed. Walking further into the room Naruto came to stand by Gai's side, putting hand on his shoulder, her expression one of sympathy and shared grief.

"He smiles sometimes, convinced that he'll find away to still be a ninja-"

"You've always helped him haven't you? Always believed in him? Then keeping believing don't give up hope that he can still make his dream come true. They'll find away to heal his legs, I'm sure" Naruto, always the optimist, said to him in a soft voice.

"Thank you, Naruto-chan." he smiled, and that was then he noticed Kushina in the doorway.

"It's been a very long time, Gai, I see you haven't changed at all" Kushina said staring at his hair.

"You look as youthful as ever, Kushina-san, we all thought you had died with your sons" Gai stood and bowed his respects.

"I suppose that was the only explanation to explain mine and my sons disappearance without labeling me a nuke-nin. But as you've seen, me and my sons are alive and well." Kushina said, motioning him to stop bowing. It appeared she would never stop being the Yondaime's wife, a role that deserved respect, not to mention the name she had created for herself as a kunouchi of Konoha.

"Will you tell Lee that I stopped by when he wakes up?" Naruto asked, ready to leave and start her day out with her mother since Lee was asleep.

"Of course, and good luck with your training." was all Gai could say, after all her opponent was his student and he better than anyone knew what Neji was capable of.

"Thanks"

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first?" Kushina asked as they exited the Hospital and entered the street.

"What about shopping? I know the boys bought you a bunch of clothes, but knowing them I doubt that any are them are exactly your proffered style." Kushina suggested, but maybe Naruto didn't like to shop like other girls, after all she grew up as a boy her entire life up until the Chunin Exams. But when she saw a dark shadow come over her daughter face she had a feeling that the reason Naruto might not like to shop was because of something else entirely.

"Naruto?"

"I-I don't think shopping's a good idea, maybe we can do something else" Naruto said, avoiding looking her mother in the eye by keeping her gaze facing down at the ground.

"Why is it not a good idea?" her mother couldn't help but ask, curious and unsettled attitude towards the idea.

"I—uh—um, it's just that I don't really like shopping is all," she shrugged, and it wasn't hard at all to see that she was lying.

"I don't think that the reason. Now, how about you tell me the real reason you don't want to go shopping" Kushina stopped her, putting her hands on her shoulder she turned her daughter to face her as they stood in the middle of the street, most people going around them without complaint and few giving them annoyed scowls but both Kushina and Naruto ignored them.

"I—I'm not allowed in a lot of the stores." Naruto told her, kicking the dirt at her feet.

"Why—Oh" Kushina quickly realized exactly why. The Kyubi.

"Which stores?" kushina asked, and Naruto paled when she realized that her mother had become upset and the memory of what Aki had done to Hiashi when they first met came back to her. In fact she was surprised that her mother hadnt done worse to the man when they saw him in the hospital.

"Mom, no-"

"Naruto, which stores?"

"Mom, please-"

"I'm not going to do anything. But they need to realize they can not simply ban you from their stores." Kushina told her with an exasperated sigh. Her daughter was clearly just as stubborn as she was.

"You don't need to hide anymore." she stroked her daughters cheek.

"I'm here now, I'll protect you." Kushina told her, taking her daughters face in her hands, looking into her eyes.

"We'll face them all together. Remember I know exactly how you feel because I've been through exactly the same thing. Your not alone anymore, and you never will be again" she told her with truth and conviction, her voice unwavering.

"So are you going to let these biased people scare you off, or do you want to go shopping?" Kushina asked again, standing tall and putting her hands on her waist, jutting out a hip.

"Let's go shopping. I think the boys destroyed most of my old clothes and there is no way I'm going to where all that girly crap they bought me." Naruto says, her old self shining through.

"That's my girl. Now lets go!" with matching smiles, Naruto and Kushina walked hand in hand down the streets and to the shopping district of the village.

"That's the store I usually get my clothes," Naruto pointed to an old thrift store with a fond look in her eyes.

"They never have clothes my size, so everything is usually a bit big but they have a lot of orange clothes, so it makes up for everything the clothes being large." she explained cheerfully.

"Have you always loved the color orange, or is there a special reason?" her mother asked, curious about her daughters obsessive love for the bright color.

"Orange makes me stand out. Everyone used to ignore me for a long time, so I started wearing orange so people would notice and acknowledge me...plus I also really like the color" Naruto says, grinning at the end.

"Oh, that store looks like it has some sporty clothes you would like" the red head pointed out a store with a mannequin in a window that was wearing a pair of orange shorts, a shirt and a long sleeved bolero jacket.

"I like the shorts," Naruto said, trying to hide that the store was one of many that didn't sell to her.

"Lets go in and see what else they have," taking her daughters hand, she dragged Naruto towards the store.

Walking in first, Kushina was greeted with a warm welcome my the store clerk, but the mood soon turn foul the moment the other woman spotted Naruto trailing in behind the red haired woman, wonder in her eyes as she took in all the cool clothes that were hanged up and on display around the store."

"_You! _Get out! Get out right now before you scare the customers away. Demon filth like you don't deserve to wear such high quality clothes like ours." the woman hissed as she tried to shoo Naruto out, but a strong gripped hand on her shoulder stopped the woman from going any further. When the woman turned, she nearly peed herself at the sight of Kushina who though was smiling had a dangerous shadow over her head, her hair splitting into nine sections and wiping behind her.

"That is my daughter you are talking too. And like it or not, we will be shopping here today, so I'll hope you'll take good care of us and help us find what we're looking for" Kushina continued to smile, despite the killer aura coming from her that had some of the other shoppers leaving scared.

"O-Of course," the woman said, bowing with a tremble as she forced a smile and guided them around the store.

_'My mom is so awesome!_' Naruto couldn't help but think after she watched how she handled the store clerk.

"Naruto, what do you think of this?" Kushina asked holding up a short sleeve yellow jacket with a orange hood and yellow stripe going across the shoulders and down the sleeves and side of the jacket.

"It even has orange it in, and I can embroider it myself, or get a tailor to put our clan symbol on it. And then we can get those shorts in the window to go with it." she added.

"So what do you think?"

"I like it." Naruto aproved with a thumbs up before they went to get the shorts.

They shopped a little bit more in that store before moving on to others. Naruto had gotten the same reaction the clerk had first given in her a number of other stores, and Kushina responded the same as she first had. As they continued to shop, Naruto's skin grew thicker and as did her own confidence to not let people stand in her way and stop her. After shopping, they headed for Ichiraku for a nice warm lunch before they would spend the rest of the day at the hot springs before going home.

"Kushina-San, it's been a very long time. I cant believe your alive, I didn't even recognize your sons when I first met them." the old man Ichiraku had greeted her warmly remembering when she and her husband would come for meals after he had just opened shop.

"Yondaime-Sama, always said that the only thing better than my ramen was your cooking" Ichiraku smiled.

"I cant believe Naruto is really his daughter. The entire village thought you and all your children had died. I cant believe all this time I was feeding the Yondaime Hokage's daughter all these years!" Ichiraku laughed. Naruto was too busy eating her ramen to even pay attention to their conversation.

"Now that your back, people are going to start realizing who Naruto really is. It will be interesting to see how the village reacts, but it's those outside of Konoha you will need to worry about." Ichiraku said with all seriousness, his dark mood rare and alarming to see.

"Father?" Ayame asked.

"Don't worry, Ayame, it's not something you should be concerned about. Just ignore your old father babbling" he laughed, turning to her with a smile. She didn't seem reassured. In the hopes of distracting her, Ichiraku asked his daughter to start preparing Naruto's next bowl that she was sure to ask for once she was finished with her current one.

"Um, how is Taka-san?" Ayame asked, Kushina as handed her the tea she had ordered. She tried not to look Kushina in the eye when she asked, trying to hide her blush by ducking her chin.

"I heard that he has a genin team which participated in the exams. Isn't he awefuly young to have his own team?" Ayame asked, obviously impressed with him.

"He is. But then, Taka's maturity has always vastly surpassed his age and his abilities are more then enough to watch over and train a genin team. He's silent most of the time, but when he does speak he always means every word" Kushina says with a sly, knowing smile. It seemed that Taka had an admirer. Aki would have more, if he didn't act like such an idiot most of the time, and the twins were just to busy with their own pranks and each other to really notice girls. She only hoped, that all of her children could one day find a love as strong and wonderful as the one she had shared with their father.

"So, Naruto, tell me more about Shikamaru" Naruto choked on her ramen, sputtering some of her broth.

"MOM!" Naruto cried embaressed as she wiped at her face, upset she had be forced to waist even a drop of her ramen.

"I'm just joking." Kushina laughed, her daughters face a priceless one.

"Why don't you tell me about your teammates? You haven't mentioned them once yet" Kushina pointed out. The relationship you have with your team, especially your very first one is very important as a ninja. If you dont have a good relationship and cant communicate with your team, your chances of being able to lead your own and work well with others on missions in the future were not very good.

"Sakura, is great! She's really smart—not as smart as Shikamaru though—and she's pretty too. She's also really strong and violent. When ever she hits me it really hurts, but it's not so bad. She's completely head over heals for that teme Sasuke" she said unhappily at the end.

"Sasuke? Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke? He's on your team?" Kushina asked, remembering the rosey cheeked baby she had met just before delivering Naruto.

"Yea, how do you know him?" Naruto asked, both annoyed and curious.

"His mother was my best friend. In fact I saw both of them just before I gave birth to you, it was also the last time I saw them. I cant believe her own son-" Kushina cut herself off, shaking her head mournfully.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina just shook her head.

"I'll tell you another day, I don't want to bring down either of our moods. But I'm guessing you two don't exactly get along?" she said, disappointed, after all, Mikoto and her had both hoped their youngest children would become good friends when they grew up.

"No way, he's such a jerk. He's always trying to show off and-" Naruto continued her rant on Sasuke for the rest of the time they were at Ichiraku's before she decided she was full and ready to leave for a nice hot soak.

"I don't think you really hate Sasuke-kun at all" Kushina suddenly said as they were leaving.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking almost offended.

"It sounds more like your a little jealous of the attention he receives because all you've ever wanted was for people to look at you, and even though you work so hard to get the acknowledgment of others, he doesn't have to do a thing to receive attention." her mother pointed out to her.

"Me, jealous of the Teme? No way!" Naruto denied, crossing her arms with a stubborn pout.

"I also think, you actually value him very much as a teammate and friend. Both of you, know what it's like to grow up without parents, to be orphans and all alone, and from that common circumstance a bond formed between you unknowingly" Kushina said wisely.

"More than anyone, you understand each others pain on a level not many others could. Without realizing it, you push each other to be better, to be stronger. You've come to need each other." Naruto was silent as she contemplated her mothers words. Could all she said really be true?

"D-Do you think Sasuke-teme gets lonely?" Naruto asked her mother.

"Any child would be lonely. What's important is that you make sure to let him know that he's not alone anymore." her mother tells her with a soft and sympathetic smile.

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, just make sure it comes from your heart and mean it when you let him know"

There was a long silence for awhile before Naruto spoke.

"He's still a teme"

TBC

* * *

**In hopes of better motivating me and do update quicker, I'll be creating a deadline for myself so that every Friday of the week I'll post a new chapter. By giving me a time limit, I think that it could help me prioritize and focus with getting the story where I want it to be and where it should be by this point but is not.**

**I am also going back and betaing the story from the beginning and fixing mistakes and errors for those who are haven't read it from the start of it's publication and are new.  
**

**I thank my reviewers, followers and readers in general for everything and look forward to your reviews on this chapter.**


	39. God Father

Chapter Thirty-Nine

"Wow, this is really nice. I've never been to the Hot Springs before." Naruto said, as she reclined back in the water next to her mother, her hair wet and plastered to her face weighing it down and making it appear longer than it really was. Kushina had taken her hair and twisted it up atop her head.

"The bath at home is awesome, but this is really great too because it's out in the open air." Naruto said, turning her face up to the sky.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, there's nothing better to relax you or sooth aching muscles after training then a hot bath afterwards." Kushina explain, dipping her body deeper into the water.

Looking over to her mother, Naruto's eyes seemed to glance at her chest and she turned away blushing. Looking at her own chest with a frown, she wondered if her boobs would be that big one day. Naruto had never really been exposed all to much with the female body besides her own seeing as she had grown up as a boy, and her Sexy-no-jutsu was based off of the pictures she had seen in a magazine Kiba had sneaked into the Academy one day.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you can look. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me" Kushina chuckled when she noticed where her daughters eyes had gone.

"If you don't mind me asking, and I know this is embarrassing, but have you gotten your period yet?" Kushina asked her daughter. Naruto shook her head shyly, her face flushed.

"I got it right after I graduated the academy. My landlords daughter helped explain a lot to me" Naruto was confused when she saw her mothers expression.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Because I always imagine I would be the one you came to with questions about your body, that I would be the one-"

"There's a ton of stuff I'm still going to ask you about, things that only mom can explain to me. You don't how happy I am that I have a mom I can talk to and ask questions, I never thought I would ever have that" Naruto tells her with this ridiculously happy grin on her face.

"Oh, my beautiful girl. My sweet, sweet baby girl. I love you so much" she said caressing her daughters whiskered cheek, the first of her children to be born with any visible side effects of being exposed to the Kyubi's chakra during pregnancy.

"I love you too, Mommy" smiling a teary smile, Kushina took a deep bath and tried to go back to relaxing their bath.

"Can you show me more of that water technique you used before?" Naruto asked her mother, jostling the water around her in her excitement, causing ripples and splashes.

"Alright" concentrating her chakra to her hands, the seal on the back of her hand became an even more vivid blue as she put her hands beneath the water. Soon you could see the water churning beneath the surface, her chakra seeping from her body and into the water, taking a hold of it and bringing it under her will.

Bringing her hand back up she left it so only her fingers tips were in the water and began to circle the in the water, creating a mini whirlpool. Taking her hand from the water she pulled tendril of water out from the center of the whirlpool with one hand and with the other created a bubble of water that she could hold in her hand, the water swished and some of the water splashed back in to the pool but it continued to hold it's shape. Slowly the bubble rose from her hand and moved the tendril of water to form rings around in.

"Just like a weapon, you must see your element as a part of your body, an extension" Kushina explained, bringing her hands to cup the water in the air. It merged together as one, and as she moved her hands farther apart it stretched out between them.

"It takes immense concentration. You are not only manipulating the water but you are the water, or for you it would be the wind." Kushina explained. Next to her Naruto listened intently, watching the water between her mothers hands.

"Wind though, is much more difficult, because it's not something you can see right away until you bring it high speed movement or add your chakra to it. What you imagine the color of wind to be if it was visible?" Naruto was taken by surprise by that question, as it was something she had never really thought about.

"Hmm. I think, maybe pale blue, just barely visible. When I think of wind, I think of the invisible force moving the clouds in the sky. But then I also think of storms, and giant white gusts that can rip a tree right out of the ground"

"So, you see wind as both a gentle and destructive force? I suppose that makes sense, after all every storm has a calm before it." Kushina says, releasing her control over the water, watching as it dropped back int the pool with a splash.

"Make sure to keep that idea and those colors in your head for when we start your training tomorrow."

"I will." Naruto was about to ask her mother about what other jutsu's she would be learning when her mother suddenly stood up in the water and quicker then Naruto's eyes could follow, shot a spear of water off at the distant fence walling off the women bathing area. There was deep masculine yelp as the water pierced through the wood, followed by a loud splash as someone fell into the hot spring stream on the outside.

Naruto watched then as her mother wrapped her towel around herself before jumping over the fence, leaving her, to beat the shit out of the peeping-tom. Over the shrieking of the women in the bath Naruto strained to hear what was happening on the outside while she herself rushed to get out of the baths and into the changing room so she could join her mom. She wanted in on this action.

When she managed to get outside, her mother was towering over a cowering figure of what Naruto guessed was the peeping-tom. He had long, white, spiky hair that was in a ponytail and red line coming from his eyes. He was older, much older, at least in his fifties but he looked in shape for someone his age. Kushina had her chakra's chains out, wiping around and destroying her surroundings, her hair flying back from her face as her chakra flared around her.

"Your worse than Kakashi! She is your god daughter. You gave her her name! You knew that she was alive, who she was and you left her alone!" Naruto watched, horrified as one of the spiked chain's came slashing across the mans chest, blood spurting from the wound.

"I was searching for you!" he told her, trying to stand but Kushina's chains swiped his ankles, knocking him back on his back and into the water, the blood from his chest dying the clear water red.

"You should have come back, you should have focused on taking care of Naruto like you were supposed if something ever happened to both me and Minato!" she roared, one of the chains rising, aimed for his head.

"MOM, NO!" thanks to Naruto's distraction the chains path slighted, only grazing the mans cheeks rather impaling through his head like planned.

"Naruto, sweetheart, this is your godfather Jiraiya, he was your fathers sensei. He was supposed to take care of you and he didn't" Kushina tried to explain. In the corner of her eye she caught Jiraiya trying to sneak away.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked, a chain wrapping around his legs dragging him back on his belly.

"The Sandaime had a hundred men under his command to search for me, you didnt have to go! You swore and took an oat as Naruto's godfather to look over her, to protect her, to be there for her when we could not. You should have been here, to raise her, to care for her!" Kushina shouted, a chain stabbing his leg.

"MOM!"

"Stay out of this, Naruto!"

"Why? Why is it so damn hard for you to just stay in one place, to live up to expectation and do what your duty and loyalties require you to? I trusted you! But most importantly Minato trusted you! You! The one person her respected the most in this world, and you turned your back on his daughter, the little girl we named after _your _character!" another chain came down, piercing through his shoulder this time and Jiraiya gave a pained cry.

"Why couldn't just one person take care of her like she deserved?! Why is everyone so fucking weak that they cant see past their own pain and past, so that they can take care of a little girl who needed them!" this time a chain went through his rib.

"Mom, you have to stop or you'll kill him" Naruto screamed, tugging on her mothers arm with all her strength to try and pull her away from the man. She couldn't understand why she was so upset. She had thought that she would have reacted this way to Hyuga Hiashi, but instead she had handled things rather calmly from what Naruto could tell since their wasn't a dead body on the floor when she was done visiting Hinata.

"Your father loved and trusted this man as if he was his own father, and all we asked was that if anything happened to us that he would take care of you and your brothers." another chain, this one frighteningly close to Jiraiya's heart.

"He knew you were alive, knew who you were, and what his responsibilities were in the situation of your fathers death and my absence. He should have taken care of you, and yet he ran and never looked back, not once coming to visit you. At least Kakashi had the decency to protect you in the shadows!" Jiraiya coughed up blood, completely pinned down by the chains, he could barely fight her though he realized it was his mistake for not fighting back in the beginning, if he had he might have had a chance of escaping with his life.

"Mom, you have to stop. If you kill they'll take you away. Please I don't want to loose you again. I just got you back!" Naruto cried, knowing her mother would be arrested if she murdered this man. She would be forced to flee if she wanted to live or escape imprisonment.

"Please, Mommy, stop." Naruto whispered, wrapping her arms around her mothers arms tightly, looking up at her with big pleading eyes.

"But honey, he's just as bad as the council members-"

"No, he isn't. He at least tried to bring us back together, he looked for you. And really, I was alrigh growing up, it wasn't all bad" Naruto tried to tell her in hopes of calming her down.

"Oh, honey" Kushina murmured, retracting her chains back in to her body and turning to embrace her daughter, but in truth it was Kushina who needed the comfort.

"Mom, we have to take him to the hospital" said Naruto after a moment, glancing at the twitching body in the water.

"Cant we just leave him, and let fate decide if her lives or dies?" Kushina asked her daughter, half joking and half serious.

"No, Mom, we cant leave him" she sighed pushing her mother towards the hotsprings building.  
"Go get dressed, you can catch up to us when your done" backing away she started to walk back to Jiraiya, slinging his arm around her shoulder before maneuvering him onto her small back, half of his body bending over her head.

"Naruto-"

"Just go get dressed, I'm strong enough to carry him" she told her, starting to walk off in the direction of the hospital. After a second of thought Kushina decided to listen to her daughter and rushed back inside to change back into her clothes and grab all of their things. When she finally caught up to Naruto she had already gotten pretty far, rushing as quickly as she could to get to the hospital.

"It would have at least been nice, if you had came and visit me once in awhile. After all you are god father" Naruto spoke to the man on her back. His response was a pained groan as he fought to stay conscious as his blood soaked her pretty clothes that she had went through the effort of wearing just for her day out with her mother.

"Naruto he must be heavy let me-"

"I use heavier weights then him when I'm training" Naruto told her mother, trying to get her to worry a little less about her and more about the man that might actually be dying on her back.

"I don't get it" Naruto suddenly said after a long while of silence.

"What don't you get?" asked Kushina, her head tilted in interest.

"If he taught Dad, then shouldnt he be stronger. I mean, he should have at least been able to fight back" Naruto said, looking over her shoulder at her godfather.

"He very strong, in fact he's one of Konoha's three legendary sennin. He didnt fight back probabyl because he knew he deserved what he got" Kushina huffed pettily.

"Mom!"

"What? It's true, he deserved it." she just shrugged.

"Then why didnt you attack, Hinata's father?" Naruto asked the question that she had been wondering about since they left the hospital.

"Because I have worse things planned for him and the rest of the council. Killing him then would have been too easy and quick, and they all deserve something more slow and painful" Kushina cackled evily, scaring her daughter.

"Hatred only breed more hatred" Kushina blinked, surprised by her daughters wise words.

"Naruto, who told you that?"

"Jiji. When I was little, everyone stared at me with these mean eyes filled with hatred, and I didn't know why. So I started to hate them all back. Jiji noticed, and he told me that hatred only breeds more hatred, that if the villages hatred for me, made me hate them back, then what possible hatred would be born from my own. The thought really scared me." she told her mother, the hospital coming in to view in the distance.

"I knew that if I let my hatred consume me, I would become exactly what everyone thought I was. A monster. It was really hard, to fight such a strong and dark feeling, and it was a struggle everyday to not fall into the pit of darkness that always threatened to swallow me" Naruto explained, her eyes set forward.

"One day, there was this boy who was picking on me, his parents had told him that I was a freak and a murderer and that someone should just kill me. Taking them seriously, he and some of his friends cornered me one day when I was coming home from the Academy. They kept saying all these awful things, and I snapped. I almost killed him and I realized then how close I was to becoming a real monster." she had never told anyone what happened that time, or the true extent of the actual attack. The boys were three years older then her, and even though she was under the henge of a boy, they pulled down her pants, and tried to rape her. But she fought back, got them off of her and proceeded to beat them until they were so close to death Naruto could see the light fading from their eyes. Not even the Hokage knew what they almost did to her, and she would never tell her mother or anyone else. She would die with that secret.

"I felt like a wild animal. I remember Jiji being there, gently reaching out to me, to comfort me and I bit his hand. When I realized what I had done, I ran to my apartment and locked myself inside for week. I didn't trust myself to go out and not hurt anyone." Kushina didn't want to hear this. It hurt to listen, to know the hatred that Naruto was at the end of, a hatred even stronger then the amount she herself had faced from the people of Konoha in her youth.

"I wasn't even under the Kyubi's influence, yet that was the closest I ever came to actually losing myself. I never wanted that to happen again, so I found an outlet for my hatred and anger...pranking" Naruto surprised her mother as she looked to her and smiled.

"I want people to see past the Kyubi and to the real me, the me I desperately try to show them everyday. To prove that I am _more_, that I can be someone who is strong enough to protect everyone and be worthy of their respect. That why I'm going to become Hokage" she declared to her mother, her head held up to the sky with a determined fire in her eyes that made her blue orbs glow from within. This was her goal, her dream, her motivation and determination to succeed and reach the peak and nothing would stop her.

"To become Hokage, huh?" Kushina asked with a smirk, remembering her own declaration to become Hokage when she first entered the Academy, and how right after Minato stood and admitted to having the same dream.

"I love my village, and despite everything I want to protect the people that form it with all my heart. Because there are some really important people that mean a lot to me here, and without them, I might would not be who I am today" Naruto smiled and suddenly Kushina was struck by just how much Naruto was like her father.

"You really are your fathers daughter." Kushina told her, her voice filled with love and pride for her child. Naruto turned to her mother and smiled, thrilled to hear such complimenting words. Everyone said she was like her mother, that it was nice to be told that she was also like her father for once besides just looking like him.

"Really?"

"So much that it's scary sometimes. Your more like your father the others give your credit for. Once you learn more about him you might come to see it" she told her as they finally arrived at the hospital. Immediately they were surrounded my medics who had noticed the condition of the man on her back and was whisking Jiraiya away to be helped.

"Can we go home now?" Kushina asked hopeful.

"No, we have to stay and make sure he's going to be ok" Naruto told her, giving her a reprimanding look.

"But-"

"Excuse me, you brought Jiraiya-Sama here correct?" A medic came up and asked Naruto who nodded.

"His injuries are quite serious, and I must ask what happened that caused him to receive such wounds"

"He fell." Kushina answered quickly. The medic stared at her.

"He...fell?" the medic asked, obviously not buying what Kushina was trying to sell.

"Yes."

"Exactly from where did he fall from? And on what that would have left such puncture wounds?" the medic pried, set on getting the truth out of the redhaired woman.

"Their was a river lined with sharpened spikes used to motivate ninja for water walking training and he slipped and fell into the water and on the spikes, and that's how he got the injuries"

"If that was the actual case then the wounds wouldn't be so randomly spaced apart and the entire front of his body should have been pieced, and if so-"

"Is he going to live or not?" Kushina snapped impatiently at the medic.

"Yes, Jiraiya-Sama will live, but-"

"Good, that's all I wanted to know. Let's go now, Naruto" grabbing her hand, Kushina started dragging Naruto out of the hospital.

"But, Mom-"

"We're going home, Naruto, and I don't want to talk about any of this anymore. You need your rest, we start your training first thing in the morning" with that said Naruto wondered if she would ever get the chance or be allowed to see her godfather again.

_TBC_

* * *

**It might be late in the day, but it's still Friday.  
**

**besides that, this chapter was mostly to show Kushina reaching her boiling point when she's faced with another person who had chosen to abandoned her daughter instead of taking care of her.  
**


	40. Important announcment

**DO TO INCONSISTENCY'S DUE TO MY OWN NEGLEGENCE AND LACK OF REVEIWING MY OWN CHAPTERS FOR MISTAKES, THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION SO IT CAN MAKE A WHOLE LOT MORE SENSE TO EVERYONE.**

**I AM SORRY FOR SO MANY FAULTS IN THE STORY, AND I REALLY WANT TO WORK HARD TO FIX THINGS AND MAKES THIS A BETTER AND MORE ENJOYABLE STORY FOR EVERYONE TO READ.**

**SORRY, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDESTANDING.**


End file.
